


Uma Princesa em Minha Vida

by Wiccanmimi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Comédia Romantica, Dragon Ice, Drama, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Intersex, Red Wicked, Romance, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 74
Words: 186,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccanmimi/pseuds/Wiccanmimi
Summary: Zelena e Regina são irmãs e filhas do rei da Espanha. Elas decidem sair de Madri onde moram e ficar um tempo em Barcelona em busca de diversão e liberdade. Regina vai conseguir encontrar e conquistar seu grande amor quem teve que deixar para trás, mas que aparece em seus sonhos desde que elas eram uma garotinha? Será que elas mesmo sendo predestinadas uma a outra irão conseguir superar seus problemas e ficarem juntas? G!PBaseado no Filme Um Príncipe em Minha Vida





	1. Vamos fazer uma Racha?

**Author's Note:**

> Esse primeiro capítulo é baseado no filme Um Príncipe em minha vida. Essas cenas ocorreram no filme, mas dei uma editada voltando para a família Mills. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Zelena Mills era uma ruiva, tinha 30 anos e tinha olhos azuis. Era a filha preferida de Coralina Mills, mais conhecida como Cora. Era a irmã mais velha de Regina Mills, 27 anos, morena de olhos cor de avelã.

Zelena era rebelde, irresponsável, só querendo saber de noitadas, farra e sempre com uma mulher diferente a tiracolo e era alvo constante de jornais e revistas, mas isso não aborrecia a ruiva, ela adorava ser o centro das atenções e quem não tinha papa na língua. Então era sempre vista brigando, discutindo. Já Regina era fechada e raramente saía. Não que ela fosse virgem ou santa... Muito pelo contrário. Só que ela queria algo sério, algo que durasse a vida toda. Sua outra metade. Alguém como a loira do qual ela sempre sonhava, pelo menos uma vez por semana.

Ambas eram muito inteligentes e sabiam falar praticamente todas as línguas conhecidas no mundo moderno: inclusive português de Portugal e o Brasileiro. Ser filhas do rei Henrique Mills tinha suas vantagens. E infelizmente suas desvantagens: Privacidade era algo não existente na família há séculos. Ambas amavam desafios: apostar corridas de carro, cavalos, ver jogos de hóquei, futebol, basquete.

E hoje era mais um dia monótono para as irmãs que mais uma vez tiveram que participar em uma reunião chatíssima com os conselheiros do rei. Regina disfarçava pelo menos, sempre interagindo e dando sua opinião sobre um tema discutido, mas Zelena deitava a cabeça em cima da mesa e dormia, e chegando a roncar algumas vezes. E esse comportamento não era despercebido por ninguém, muito menos pelo pai e rei do País. Não era a toa, que Regina Mills era a preferida dele. Ele sabia que Regina não gostava, inferno... até ele não gostava, mas pelo menos ela tinha a decência de disfarçar. Zelena era parecida com Cora nisso. Regina sabia sobre economia e tinha muito bom gosto, requinte, sofisticação. Luxo gritava o nome dela.

Algumas horas depois, quando a reunião acabou, Regina cutucou a irmã quem acordou e deu um pequeno suspiro de aliviada ao ver que era só as duas na sala. “Não sei como você consegue ficar acordada nessa chatice. Meu Deus! Nós somos jovens e temos que ficar horas e horas ouvindo esses puxa sacos. Isso me dá nos nervos! A gente podia estar fazendo coisas muito mais interessantes”. Zelena confessou a Regina o que estava pensando.

“Como o que por exemplo?” Regina tinha uma ideia do que a irmã estava sugerindo, mas quis ouvir mesmo assim.

“Que tal a gente faz uma racha de carro? Eu em minha camaro vermelha e você em sua bmw esporte preta?” Zelena desafiou a morena sabendo que a outra não desistia facilmente e amava um desafio assim como ela.

“Desafio aceito. Preparando para perder Zelena Mills? Vou ser mais rápida que um foguete, ou as nossas tias usando a vassoura mágica delas, ou ainda quase igual ao Paul Walker na saga Velozes e Furiosos”. Regina comentou dando um sorriso satisfeito consigo mesma.

“Você pode ser rápida, mas não é pario para mim. Sou sua irmã mais velha e melhor que você em tudo... Ou melhor, quase tudo... Pra que cozinhar se somos a família mais rica da Espanha por centenas de anos? E claro, temos funcionários muito bem pagos para fazer esse serviço. Quem quer casar com a tal loira misteriosa que sempre aparece em sonhos é você”. Zelena explicou sarcástica.

“Deixa a minha loira em paz. Afinal você vai ficar enchendo o meu saco ou vamos entrar nos nossos carros e competir?” Regina falou irritada. Um dia ela ia encontrar a loira misteriosa dela, de cabelos compridos e lindos olhos verdes. E isso iria ser o começo de uma vida plena e feliz.

“Vamos combinar uma coisa caçulinha. Quem vencer essa corrida fará uma proposta para nossos pais em ficar uma temporada fora de casa. Eu já sei onde quero ir. Onde há muito sexo, bebida e diversão”. Regina sorriu com o suspiro satisfeito de Zelena.

Elas começaram com a competição digna de uma cena do desenho carros ou 007 ou qualquer outro de corrida. Elas estavam a 260 Km/hora e Zelena parecia estar um pouco na frente.

“Renda-se evil queen. Eu te disse que sou a melhor. Nem mesmo você é páreo para mim”. Zelena gritou pela janela do carro.

“Render se a você? Nunca irmãzinha. Até mais tarde”. Regina disse pisando no acelerador e passando na frente da irmã quem estava bufando de ódio.

“Isso não vai ficar assim irmãzinha. Vou querer uma revanche. Eu estava na frente e você ganhou. Não é justo”. Zelena reclamou fazendo biquinho.

“Vou deixar você escolher o lugar assim você não fica que nem velha reclamando que não foi justa nossa corrida. O que você me diz sobre isso?” Regina riu da cara que Zelena fez quando ela soube que ainda podia escolher o lugar.

“Que tal a gente ver vídeos no youtube sobre faculdades, cursos, irmandades e coisas do tipo?” Zelena perguntou quando as duas viraram fumaça e voltaram para a Mansão dos Mills.

“Ótima ideia Ze. Temos que ver com antecedência para podermos viajar daqui uma semana ou algo assim. Quero saber muito bem onde iremos ficar e chamar de lar por alguns anos”. Regina ponderou séria.

“Essa é a minha irmã. Sempre sendo chata e agindo como velha”. Zelena riu da cara brava de Regina quem mandou uma bola de fogo de tanta raiva.

“Eu disse velha e chata? Ops. Foi mal irmãzinha. Eu quis dizer super protetora e linda”. Zelena tentou consertar, mas não ajudou muito. Elas começaram a brigar como sempre faziam quando Cora gritou no fundo da escada.

“Regina e Zelena Mills vocês querem parar de agir como crianças e serem adultas pelo menos uma vez na vida? Se eu for até aí juro que vocês vão se arrepender o dia que nasceram”. Cora Mills riu com as caras e bocas das filhas dela, mas as vezes ela precisava ser um pouco mais dura.

“Ei... Eu não gostei. A única infantil e mimada é a sua filha predileta. Eu sou uma lady. Agora se me dão licença irei a minha suíte presidencial”. Regina comentou mostrando a língua para a irmã dela que bufou.

“Ei Gina... Eu pensei que a gente fosse ver aqueles vídeos juntas. Você mudou de ideia? Esse era o trato!”. Zelena reclamou quando sua irmã saiu da sala e entrou no quarto dela.

“Para de drama e suba logo Ze. Eu tenho outros compromissos mais tarde. Vamos resolver isso logo”. Regina gritou no quarto.

“Como é mandona! Assim você ficará solteira pelo resto da vida”. Zelena disse séria, mas riu quando Regina saiu do quarto e lhe lançou uma bola de fogo. “E mal humorada. Meu bom senhor!”. Zelena desviou da última bola de fogo e subiu no quarto da irmã e ver se elas conseguiriam decidir em qual cidade passariam a viver por uns bons 5 anos.

Cora por sua vez achou melhor ajudar as filhas e mexer um pouco no destino de ambas. Ela sabia que sua filha Regina era a outra metade de Emma Swan, filha mais velha de Ingrid e Robert Gold, seu antigo e velho amigo do qual ela teve o privilégio de conhecer na Faculdade.

“Eu sei que ele e a família estão morando em Nova York, mas está desempregado e a família só não está passando fome por que ela manda um pouco de dinheiro, mas agora a intervenção dela teria que ser maior. Está na hora da família Swan Gold conhecer a Espanha e juntar duas mulheres que foram predestinadas a ficarem juntas e dominarem a Espanha por muitos e muitos anos”. Coralina Mills disse séria para si mesma enquanto voltava para o seu escritório e ligou para a melhor multinacional de Barcelona.


	2. Operação Swan Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Eu estou colocando por aqui também essa história que tenho maior carinho. Cora nessa fic é casada e muito bem casada com o Henrique Mills. Zelena e Regina são grandes amigas e irmãs inseparáveis. Robert (Rumple) é pai da Emma, Melissa (atriz que faz a Kara e supergirl), e o David.

Capítulo 2 - Operação Swan Queen

Cora tinha conseguido um emprego para Robert Gold e David Swan Gold na multinacional chamada Alten como analistas. Agora só restava a ela ligar ou mandar email para ele avisando sobre isso.

Ela sabia que não era o emprego dos sonhos de ninguém, mas conhecia Gold muito bem para saber que ele não iria aceitar algo muito melhor como isso como Vice Presidente ou algo do tipo.

Robert foi seu companheiro de magia por muitos anos e parou quando casou com Ingrid. Ela não aceitava algo tão poderoso e volátil do qual ela não tinha muito conhecimento. Então ele guardou para si mesmo tudo o que sabia de magia.

“Apesar que eu acho que a Melissa Swan Gold, a irmã mais nova de Emma seja uma super herói ou algo parecido”. Ela me lembra e muito a atriz que fazia super girl. Cora não era lésbica, mas tinha que concordar que a Kara é muito bonita.

“Bem vamos lá. Não faz tantos anos assim que não nos falamos. A última vez que eu o vi foi quando Emma era uma criança. E agora tinha 27 anos. Afinal sou uma rainha e tenho que ter um olho sobre o grande amor da vida da minha filha. Qual mãe não faria isso no meu lugar? E agora tenho que traze-los para Espanha antes que eu perca minhas filhas de vez para as noitadas. Ela já foi jovem e sabe o que as irmandades significava. Regina não era disso, mas Zelena? Em uma semana ela já vai conhecer todas as mulheres do campus!”. Cora disse divertida.

Ela abriu o gmail e começou a escrever um email que mais parecia uma carta. “Olá, meu amigo Robert. Sei que não nos falamos alguns meses, mas, eu tenho uma notícia boa para te dar. Eu tenho um amigo que trabalha na empresa Alten, em Barcelona e bem... Ele estava precisando de funcionários de outros países. O cargo é simples (analista de sistema). Eu sei o quanto você é inteligente e imagino que seu filho David também seja. Por enquanto eu vi só para vocês dois, mas quando você chegar em Barcelona poderia estar te dando mais apoio. Sei que não poderia estar relacionado em nada com magia. Eu respeito sua decisão. E confesso que não tem nada de mágico nesse emprego. Eu só quis ajudar um grande amigo a se reestabelecer com os próprios pés como ele sempre quis. Outro motivo que quis a sua presença aqui na Espanha é sobre as nossas filhas se reencontrarem pessoalmente. Sei que elas continuam se vendo em sonho, mas você e eu sabemos que elas foram predestinadas a ficarem juntas. Eu espero que você aceite essas ofertas de emprego. A Alten irá entrar em contato comigo e logo em seguida com você, mas quis te avisar antes. E como estão as coisas por aí? Ingrid, David, Melissa e Emma estão bem? Espero revê-lo muito em breve. Espero também de coração, que não se sintam ofendidos com essa oferta. Se você não fosse meu amigo de mais de 30 anos talvez não teria falado nada, mas, você sabe o quanto eu tenho carinho por você e pela sua família. Aguardo notícias. Dê um beijo em todos por mim. De sua amiga que muito lhe quer bem ... Cora... XOXO

Ela mandou o email e esperasse que seu amigo respondesse o mais cedo que puder.

Depois de uma meia hora esperando o retorno de Robert, Cora viu que tinha uma mensagem do amigo e não pode deixar de sorrir. “Olá Cora. Você realmente me conhece hein. Eu conversei com a Ingrid quem leu e releu o email comigo. Analista de sistema não é um cargo tão importante quanto vice-presidente ou algo do tipo e então não tenho motivos para achar que estarei abusando dá sua boa vontade. A empresa andou entrando em contato comigo, explicando qual seria minha função e decidimos aceitar. Iremos chegar em Barcelona daqui uma semana. Emma não queria muito ir porque não temos dinheiro e ela estava trabalhando de garçonete para nos ajudar com as despesas daqui de casa. Como eu tinha terminado de falar com o dono da empresa e sabia quanto vamos receber por mês fora a comissão, ela aceitou. David é casado e tem uma criança chamada Neal. Quanto as nossas filhas serem predestinadas a ficarem juntas... Bem a gente já tinha visto isso não? Emma não acredita no amor, em verdadeiro amor, almas gêmeas e assim por diante. Ela está fechada para o amor. Seu último relacionamento foi a quase 10 anos atrás. A ex namorada chama se lilith, mas a chamamos de Lily. Essa mulher é obcecada pela minha filha quem vive fugindo dela. Com a mudança de País espero que isso passe. Eu quero agradecer por essa oportunidade única que vossa senhoria está me dando. Estamos felizes e lisonjeados e assim que poder iremos retribuir. E como estão Henrique, Regina e Zelena? Sei que Regina é a mais séria e Zelena a quem vive aventuras exóticas e cheias de emoção. A Emma perto dela é uma Santa. Minha filha só sai pra trabalhar, estudar ou ajudar as amigas. Ingrid está te mandando um beijo. Sei que esse email está virando um livro. Saudações querida amiga. De seu amigo quem a estima muito, Robert Gold. Xoxo.

Cora ao ler a mensagem sentiu várias coisas diferentes: alívio pelo seu melhor amigo ter aceitado cargo sem ter que brigar. Felicidade por poder muito em breve vê-lo pessoalmente. Culpa por não ter feito isso antes e pena por ver sua futura nora não acreditar naquilo que é a coisa mais importante é mágica: amor verdadeiro.

“Regina não vai gostar nenhum pouco de saber que a mulher da vida dela, Emma Swan Gold não acredita em Amor verdadeiro e na força que isso nos dá e claro também não vai gostar que tem uma louca e psicopata atrás da loira dela. Ainda bem que a Emma chega em Barcelona daqui uma semana”. Cora exclama chateada. E só depois vê as caras de Henrique, Regina e Zelena.

“Ops. Falei demais”. Cora percebeu a família dela ficando pálida e Zelena furiosa.

“A minha metade não acredita no amor? Emma Swan Gold? Por acaso não é esse sobrenome do seu melhor amigo Robert? Que a senhora cresceu junto e que era seu parceiro mágico. Não é aquele que mora em Nova York e era camponês? Como pode ser isso mãe? Por que a senhora não me contou? Por que tive que descobrir dessa forma? Nós poderíamos estar casadas há uns 7 anos e com uma meia dúzia de filhos e claro sermos melhores amigas uma da outra. Eu quero ter pelo menos uns 10 filhos com ela. E quanto a lilith? Eu vou mata-la lentamente. Posso ter sido feita nos Estados Unidos, mas sou espanhola. Eu não tenho sangue de barata, muito pelo contrário. Sou ciumenta, possessiva mesmo ainda mais com a minha mulher. Emma Swan Gold que um dia será uma legítima Mills e será assim eternamente”. Regina confessou o que estava pensando.

“Nós não te contamos porque fomos obrigados a ficar de boca fechada. Quando nós fomos em Nova York uma vez e vocês ficaram juntas Ingrid ficou louca. Vocês quase se beijaram e só não fizeram porque ela ficou no meio. Rupert interferiu dizendo que vocês são almas gêmeas e Ingrid debochou dizendo que isso era uma grande piada, que só existe em contos de fada”. Henrique Mills contou de forma sucinta o que aconteceu naquela fatídica noite.

“Que sorte a sua hein irmãzinha? Sua sogra arruinando seus planos desde pequena. Será que ela é homofóbica ou apenas é contra ao amor de conto de fadas? Ela é uma alienígena ou foi abduzida por ET? E não aquele ET fogo do filme da Drew Barrymore que está na lista dos melhores filmes de todos os tempos. Qual é a mulher que não sonha com um amor eterno? Até eu quero”. Zelena explicou rindo.

“Eu no seu lugar pegava a sua mulher de jeito e a reivindicava como minha na hora. E como vingança faria amor em todos os lugares da casa sem se preocupar com nada e ninguém por umas 17 horas por dia por pelo menos 3 dias”. Henrique sugeriu divertido.

“Não sabia que meu pai era tão safado assim, mas concordo plenamente com o senhor. Temos uma semana pra operação Swan Queen o resgate. Você vai conseguir conquistar Emma irmãzinha. Nós vamos te ajudar. Eu irei dar uma lição na sua sogra. Ela não vai nem desconfiar de que está se lidando com a Bruxa do Oeste... hahahahaha”. Zelena deu a risada maquiavélica dela e todos riram do mesmo modo até Henry.

“Bem eu irei estar acompanhando cada passo dado por eles e gostaria da sua ajuda mãe, já que a senhora mantém contato com meu sogro. Eu adorei a sua ideia pai, mas primeiro eu irei conquistar a amizade, o carinho, o respeito, confiança, e o amor. Ela não irá resistir aos meus encantos. Sei cativar alguém pelo meu charme, e não somente por ele”. Regina disse entre os dentes. Ela sabia que Emma não tinha culpa de nada, mas não pode sentir um aperto no coração. ‘Poxa como assim não acreditar na mágica mais poderosa de todos os tempos: amor verdadeiro’. ‘Ai sogrinha você vai se encantar verdadeiramente por essa família e de uma forma ou de outra, você será minha amiga, e confidente... Me contando os podres mais secretos da mulher que eu amo mais que tudo’. E assim pensou até ouvir um barulho. Seu sogro provavelmente comentando mais alguma coisa sobre essa viagem.


	3. Emma Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou colocando por aqui essa fic que tenho o maior carinho. Eu tenho dado uma arrumada e aos poucos vou colocando por aqui. Espero que gostem, beijos.

Capítulo 3 - Emma Swan.

Emma, a filha mais velha de Robert Gold e a rainha do gelo, Ingrid Gold tinha lido os emails que o pai dela tinha trocado com Cora. No início, a loira tinha ficado com um pé atrás como a própria mãe, mas depois que a multinacional tinha ligado para eles, ficou mais aliviada.

Emma era uma pessoa reservada, não falava com muita gente e nem tinha muitos amigos. Ela era nerd e se orgulhava disso. Sua média mais baixa era 9.0. Quanto a relacionamentos não era muito boa não. A sua última namorada foi Lily há 08 anos e isso não acabou muito bem. A morena não aceitou e a persegue até hoje.

Quanto aos amigos do pai dela, ela não sabia o que pensar. Ela não lembrava muito bem delas. Emma era muito nova quando as viram pessoalmente. E apenas tinha uma vaga lembrança de Regina, a filha mais nova de Cora. O que ela consegue lembrar e muito bem foi o fato de quase tê-la beijado e sua própria mãe tê-la separado.

Depois disso, Emma ficou um bom tempo sonhando com a morena e esses sonhos eram tão vívidos, tão reais que pareciam estar juntas mesmo. Ela se lembrou com certa vergonha de uma vez que no sonho elas fizeram amor e parecia que a outra mulher era virgem. Mas ela sabia que isso não era possível e era apenas um sonho tolo que não fazia sentido algum. Emma não acreditava em amor, apenas sexo. Ela não era de sair em noitadas e fugia de boates ou qualquer tipo. Ela era intersexual. Ela nasceu mulher, com peitos e fisionomia feminina, mas com órgão masculino. E era vista como anormal pela mãe, Rainha do gelo.

E agora com seus 27 anos, podia dizer que era praticamente virgem. Ela fez sexo com apenas 2 pessoas e com a morena nos sonhos. ‘É melhor eu não começar a pensar nela não. Provavelmente talvez só eu tenha sonhado. E ela não deve lembrar de uma garota como eu quem não tenho muito a oferecer. Acho melhor ir para o trabalho. Eu tenho que pedir as contas já que no máximo em 6 dias estarei partindo’. Emma deu um suspiro de frustração.

Ela foi com sua caminhonete amarela. Afinal amarelo era a cor da família. Ela chegou por lá e começou a rotina diária. Ela estava servindo mesas, fazendo lanches que não viu quando Regina e Zelena chegaram a lanchonete e ficaram analisando todos os detalhes. Regina estava se controlando ao máximo em não ir atrás da loira dela e Zelena estava achando tudo muito divertido. Isso era material para a vida toda. E a ruiva iria usar isso para contar aos sobrinhos como as mães deles se reencontraram.

“O que você quer fazer irmãzinha? Quer cumprimenta-la ou quer deixar para uma próxima vez? Você quem decide”. Zelena disse olhando atentamente para a cunhada quem parecia estar irritada com alguma gracinha que escutou de um cara bêbado.

“Acho melhor esperar um pouco Zelena. Primeiro irei apenas observá-la. Tenho que analisar a melhor forma de chegar até ela, mas não irei demorar muito para dar o primeiro passo”. Regina comentou e riu quando Emma jogou toda a cerveja no cara que deu uma cantada nela. A menina dela sabia se defender e isso a deixou orgulhosa.

“Quem você pensa que é seu idiota? Você vem aqui e pensa que pode pedir para olhar meus peitos e cair de boca neles. Quem você pensa que é? Rei da Escócia? Eu não sou uma puta qualquer. Não é porque trabalho aqui que não tenho classe”. Emma falou furiosa.

“Zelena acho melhor você dar uma força para ela não? Já que você é mestre em Karatê”. Regina pediu preocupada com a cena.

“Até parece que você também não é. Me poupa irmãzinha. Mas acho que não vou precisar ajudar não. Olha só ela jogou o balde cheio de gelo na calça dele... Essa é a minha cunhada”. Zelena também estava feliz em ver que a cunhada não era uma pessoa indefesa.

Emma sentiu que havia olhares intensos nela e isso a deixou um pouco irritada. Ela sabia que tinha feito uma cena, mas ela não era mulher de deixar qualquer babaca dar em cima dela achando que ela era uma puta qualquer.

“Regina acho melhor irmos. Ela já notou que estamos por aqui. Ela está nervosa e não é bom começarmos um contato com ela enquanto está nervosa. Ela está muito irritada. A energia dela está bem carregada. Ela é um ser mágico também. A luz que sai dela está vermelha e isso não é bom”. Zelena viu a áurea carregada de tensão de Emma.

“Sim Zelena. Você tem razão. Só de saber que ela é uma mulher segura de si e que não deixa qualquer pessoa chegar nela já me deixa feliz. Acho que irei mandar pra ela todos os dias um flor e um bilhete dizendo o que cada flor significa. Afinal tenho que conquista-la por completo. Não quero ser uma qualquer em sua cama”. Regina estava funda em pensamento, mas não deixou de dar um pequeno sorriso satisfeito consigo mesma quando Emma virou o olhar e a olhou confusa. ‘Oh acho que minha mulher me reconheceu, só não sabe disso ainda’.

Emma olhou por alguns segundos as duas mulheres que pareciam estar fixamente na direção dela. O olhar era tão penetrante, tão profundo que ela não conseguiu desviar. ‘Quem serão essas mulheres? Será que Lily colocou espiã para vigia-la? Ou será que é alguém do passado? Ah eu sou tão parecida com a minha mãe as vezes. Eu não quero confusão com ninguém. Acho melhor ir ao banheiro e voltar daqui alguns minutos’. A loira pensou preocupada.

“O que foi loirinha? Por que está tão nervosa? Eu posso tentar tirar essa sua tensão”. Outro estudante falou cínico.

“Fique longe de mim se você não quiser que eu faça algo que vá te machucar e irar se arrepender novamente”. Emma disse entre os dentes. E foi falar com o dono pedindo alguns minutos para se recuperar das duas cenas extremamente desgastante. Ele concordou afinal ela era a melhor garçonete do lugar e não queria perde-la.

“Uau. A minha mulher é demais. Só é um pouco desbocada, mas não é de todo ruim. Na cama é bom. Mas se ela for um dia a rainha da Espanha terá que aprender a ter modos e falar mais educadamente. Na minha cama ela pode falar sujo o quanto quiser”. Regina disse excitada em pensar em Emma com ela fazendo amor.

“Como você é tarada Regis. Já pensando em cair de boca no brinquedo dela né. Dê um tempo. Tire sua cabeça da sarjeta. O primeiro passo da operação Swan Queen é ganhar a amizade dela, o amor, carinho e respeito pra depois cair na cama e me dar vários sobrinhos”. Zelena riu da cara de sacana da irmã.

“Ei olha quem fala. Você é tão tarada quanto eu dona Zelena. Você já deve ter dormido com todas as mulheres disponíveis na Espanha e aposto que vai sair com algumas nessa semana”. Regina piscou para a irmã que não deixou de dar uma risada gostosa.

“Mas voltando a nossa operação. Qual será a primeira flor que você irá enviar para minha cunhadinha?” Zelena perguntou curiosa.

“Eu pensei em mandar uma que falasse de amor verdadeiro, mas isso irá fazê-la correr para o lado oposto do que eu quero, então terei que pensar em admiração ou respeito. O que você acha maninha?” Regina perguntou pensativa.

“Por que você não manda Lírio? É pureza né. Aí você fala que Lírio está representando seu sentimento mais nobre e profundo”. Zelena riu depois de algum tempo.

“Vejamos posso mandar um lírio e com isso dizer. Cara Emma sou uma admiradora secreta e quis nessa simples mensagem falar do meu carinho, respeito e admiração pela sua nobreza de sentimentos quanto as pessoas que você gosta. Pude perceber o quanto dedica seu tempo em fazer o melhor que pode. Não são todas as pessoas que tem essa pureza em si para dar os melhores momentos que podem ser únicos para quem está recebendo”. Regina praticamente babou ao falar o que estava em seu coração.

“Nossa Regina. É melhor você pensar melhor hein. Ela vai querer saber que é essa admiradora secreta que sabe muita coisa dela. Não sei se ela vai gostar. Lembra-se quem é sua sogra. A rainha do gelo”. Zelena comentou dando um sorriso maroto.

“Mas eu irei derreter esse gelo todo. Sou campeã nisso. Esqueceu que sou a Evil Queen? Ela será minha para todo o sempre. Serei a única a conseguir conquistar o coração de Emma Swan Gold, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça”. Regina confessou séria.

“Vamos lá... Vou te ajudar. Olá Emma. Eu sou sua admiradora secreta. Eu mando esse lírio como um sinal do meu afeto e admiração. Lírios significa pureza e mesmo não tendo tido a chance de conversar com você pessoalmente, posso dizer que meu afeto é sincero e verdadeiro. Observação: Estarei lhe enviando uma flor por dia e com isso uma mensagem. De sua fã XOXO”. Zelena tentou aliviar para a irmã dela.

E assim as irmãs chegaram no apartamento que elas alugaram em Nova York com um sorriso feliz no rosto. Regina comprou um lírio branco e escreveu um bilhete em um cartão branco. Ao terminar de escrever, passou seu perfume preferido e colocou no envelope. Elas já sabiam onde os Gold moravam e iriam agora mesmo deixar esse pequeno gesto romântico na caixa de correio e torcendo para que a própria Emma pegasse quando saísse do serviço.


	4. Despedidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Mais um capítulo por aqui. Já estou no capítulo 72, mas estarei postando aos poucos. Aqui iremos ver um pouco de Lily e da Emma. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 4 - Despedidas.

Emma estava recebendo todos os dias uma flor e uma mensagem da tal ‘admiradora secreta’. E isso a estava deixando receosa, curiosa e intrigada. “Como é que essa pessoa conhece tanto assim de mim. Será que é a Lily? Não acho que ela faria isso. Ela não iria aguentar só me ver e não tentar fazer as pazes. Isso está muito estranho. Quem será que está fazendo isso? Algum colega de faculdade? Da lanchonete?” Emma não conseguia entender.

Emma pegou o primeiro bilhete e leu novamente. Já era a vigésima vez que lia. Aquele cheiro de maçã com canela era muito envolvente. Será que a pessoa tinha esse cheiro mesmo? Ela resolveu responder as mensagens. ‘Olá admiradora secreta. De onde lhe conheço? Desculpa a forma de falar, mas você parece saber muito de mim. Devo ficar com medo? Você por acaso é uma psicopata? Eu namorei uma policial e posso muito bem mostrar as mensagens que você me mandou. Não me leve a mal, elas são lindas. Ou você é a própria ex namorada? Lily se for você , por favor pare com isso. Eu devo te lembrar que nós terminamos a 8 anos e não quero mais nada com você? Pois nada nesse mundo vai me fazer mudar de ideia. Eu não te vejo como mulher ou parceira de vida. Só quero sua amizade e que você seja muito feliz. E se não for a Lily, por favor, deixe algo pra eu poder identificar. Obrigada, Emma”. A loira bufou depois de ter escrito isso.

“O que foi Emma? Alguém passando dos limites com você?” Ingrid perguntou para a filha que aparentava estar chateada.

“Nada demais mãe. Estou recebendo umas mensagens e estou realmente curiosa pra saber quem foi. Mas isso eu tiro de letra”. Emma disse e começou a ler o segundo bilhete. “Olá Emma. Como prometido estou aqui novamente. Por que escolhi camélia vermelha? Porque ela fala de reconhecimento. Eu dou valor a pessoa que você é. Você é muito inteligente, esforçada e sempre faz o seu melhor. Eu a reconheço como alguém que quero ter ao meu lado sempre. Em todos os momentos da vida. (Nas boas e ruins). Espero que você tenha gostado do meu singelo gesto. Até a próxima mensagem. Dê sua fã que muito a estima. XOXO”. 

“Se eu ainda tivesse coração diria que é uma mulher inteligente e romântica. E que você deveria agarrá-la antes que alguém pegasse antes. Gostei de ver Emmet”. Ingrid disse com a voz carregada de cinismo.

“Ei mãe... Emmet não. Eu sou Emma. Eu sei mãe. Ela realmente parece ser inteligente. Agora só preciso saber quem é e o por que está me mandando essas mensagens”. Emma comentou pensativa.

“Olha não seja ingênua minha filha. Ela deve ser alguma ex namorada ou paquera. E está sem coragem de mostrar a cara”. Ingrid virou os olhos. Ela já tinha um monte de coisa pra resolver e saber que sua filha tinha uma paquera a deixou mais irritada ainda. Ela queria que Emma ou começasse a tomar hormônios masculinos e virasse homem de vez ou fizesse a cirurgia transformando totalmente em uma mulher. Ela ter os dois sexos a incomodava e por gostar de mulher piorava ainda mais a situação.

“Pois é nisso que estou pensando também mãe. Mas vou descobrir. Pela cara a senhora não está bem. Eu vou lá fora e já volto”. Emma comentou antes de se levantar e ir até a caixa de mensagens.

“Por que você não aparece e fica cara a cara comigo? Eu sei que você é uma mulher com bom gosto e estilo só pela sua caligrafia. Inteligente, culta, mas sem muita coragem”. Emma disse ao terminar de colocar a mensagem no correio. Ela ficou olhando para todos os lados, mas não viu ninguém e depois de alguns minutos voltou para dentro de casa.

Ao chegar em casa, Emma pega a 5ª mensagem que tinha sido mandada a ela. ‘Olá Emma. Aqui vai a sua terceira flor. Por que escolhi tulipa amarela? Porque ela fala de um amor com esperança. Eu sei que vai aparentar ridículo ou algo improvável, mas sim, eu te amo. Você pode me chamar de ingênua ou alguém estúpida por acreditar no amor verdadeiro, mas, Emma eu acredito com todo o meu coração. E tenho esperança de um dia ser tudo o que você mais sonha na vida. Ser seu porto seguro, sua base e estar ao seu lado em todos os momentos. Eu te amo Emma Swan e um dia irei te provar o quanto. Sua fã que muito lhe quer. XOXO”. Emma leu mais uma vez essa mensagem que tinha chegado para ela ontem a noite. E de certa forma mexeu fundo com ela.

Melissa chegou perto da irmã e leu essa mensagem. “Uau Emma. Quem te mandou essa mensagem? Ela está verdadeiramente apaixonada por você hein. Ela por acaso conhece o Emmet júnior? Eu a conheço?” A loira mais velha perguntou brincalhona e riu da cara de quem não sabia de nada da irmã.

“Não a conheço pessoalmente Mel. Ou acho que não a conheço. Eu não sei de nada. Só sei que essa é a 5ª mensagem e cada uma vem com uma flor específica. Estou lendo essa porque ela diz me amar, mas como se eu não sei quem ela é? Como pode alguém amar assim com tanta gana e intensidade? As vezes acho que ela é louca ou é a Lily, mas não sei de nada e isso está me matando de curiosidade. Ei, Emmet júnior? Até você, pelo amor né Melzinha”. Emma bufou novamente.

Melissa viu que tinha mais algumas mensagens. Ela pegou a 3ª que dizia assim. “Olá Emma. Essa é a 3ª flor que lhe mando. Por que escolhi rosa amarela? Além de ser a cor da sua família, sim, eu sei quem você é, fala de amizade e felicidade. Eu sempre irei ser sua amiga e estar feliz ao seu lado. Não importa o que aconteça, você nunca vai me perder. Sempre estarei lá por você nos momentos bons e ruins. Custe o que custar. A minha amizade será eterna. XOXO”. A loira mais nova não pode deixar de dar um suspiro quando terminou de ler.

“Ah se a Noemi me amasse desse jeito. Eu seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Mas não importa. Nós iremos para outro País amanhã e irei ficar longe dela. Estava adiando em dizer adeus a ela, mas terei de qualquer forma”. Melissa achou aquelas mensagens tão lindas e já queria saber quem estava mandando. Ela queria agradecer pessoalmente a cunhada dela por estar mexendo com a irmã daquele jeito.

“E quem disse que Noemi não te ama? Pelo amor de Deus Melzinha. Ela só falta babar quando vocês estão juntas. Se eu acreditasse no amor diria que vocês ainda vão se casar um dia! Ela parece seu brinquedo pedindo para você amá-la”. Emma mostrou a língua para Melissa que ficou com um olhar bobo, apaixonado.

“Ei, olha quem fala. Essa mulher parece estar realmente séria sobre você. Olha que linda essa 4ª mensagem. ‘Oi Emma. Como você está hoje? Espero que bem. Aqui está mais uma flor. Por que escolhi Rosa Vermelha? Ela quer dizer amor e paixão. Eu sinto isso e muito mais, e com o passar do tempo irei provar isso pessoalmente. Eu não preciso dizer muito sobre ela né, já que é a rosa mais conhecida no mundo inteiro. O amor é a maior riqueza do mundo. É a única capaz de derreter o orgulho, o ódio, o preconceito. Um beijo de sua fã quem muito a deseja. XOXO”.

“E você a respondeu de volta Em?” Melissa perguntou séria para a irmã que parecia bem distante.

“Eu acabei de deixar uma mensagem apenas na caixa de correio. É onde ela está deixando essas mensagens. E como eu não sei quem é que está fazendo isso, achei que é o único lugar para chegar nas mãos de quem está fazendo isso, mas, acho que isso vai acabar hoje né porque estamos indo embora amanhã. Eu não queria mudar de País sem saber quem está por trás disso. Não é justo”. Emma confessou e pela terceira vez bufou.

“Bem acho que hoje o dia será decisivo para nós duas hein. Eu vou me despedir de Noemi e você vai trabalhar pela última vez na lanchonete”. Melissa sabia que tinha que falar com a melhor amiga dela, mesmo sabendo que a conversa ia ser triste demais.

Melissa ligou para Noemi e a convidou para vir até a casa dos Gold. Mais alguns minutos Noemi chegou preocupada. Ela sabia que Melissa estava estranha hoje e queria saber o que aconteceu. Melissa explicou que elas estavam de partida. Que amanhã mesmo elas iriam para Espanha, mas que elas nunca iam deixar de se falar. Noemi ficou arrasada e chegou a chorar nos braços da amada quem estava arrasada também.

Emma decidiu sair de perto e resolver as coisas que estavam pendentes para ela. Ela pegou a chave da caminhonete e foi até a lanchonete. Não era horário de serviço ainda, mas como ela tinha que viajar logo cedo achou melhor chegar mais cedo também.

Emma estava ocupada e não viu quando Lily chegou no lugar com caras de poucos amigos. E foi direto onde a loira estava.

“Posso saber por que você não me disse que vai viajar amanhã Emma Swan Gold?” Lily já chegou gritando e chamando a atenção da lanchonete para elas.

“Eu não sabia que lhe devo satisfações Lilith. Eu não tenho mais nada contigo e não tenho que lhe avisar todo passo que eu dou. Eu não sou mais sua namorada”. Emma respondeu em um tom pra lá de seco e tentando cortar a conversa que sabia que ser bem desagradável.

“Não é porque não namoramos que eu não deixe te amar Emma Swan! Eu me preocupo com você e estou sempre vendo sua segurança. Eu não mereço esse tratamento vindo de você”. Lily comentou bufando.

“O que você quer que eu faça? Que eu te trate como? Eu já disse um milhão de vezes que não te amo. Que meu sentimento por você é de amizade. Só isso. E se você se preocupa porque você quer. Eu não lhe peço nada. Quantas vezes eu já não te disse isso? Mas agora será uma despedida definitiva porque estou indo embora daqui e pelo que vejo será para sempre”. Emma não aguentava mais as paranóias de Lily e disse o que pensava mesmo sabendo que a outra mulher não estava ouvindo.

“Despedida? Nunca acontecerá tal coisa. Eu nunca vou deixar você partir. Não adianta tentar fugir. Eu irei atrás. Ainda não sei onde é, mas vou descobrir e você sabe disso. Você é minha e sempre será minha cadelinha, putinha. Quem eu tenho a hora que eu quiser”. Lily chegou mais perto e colocou a mão no meio das pernas de Emma que começou a sentir dor pela forma com a outra mulher cravou as unhas no seu membro a ponto de ficar extremamente sensível.

Regina e Zelena chegaram bem a tempo de ver Emma gemendo de dor. A loira conseguiu tirar as mãos de Lily do seu membro, mas caiu no chão. Ela estava ferida. 

Regina olhou com tanta fúria para a outra morena, mas foi Zelena que em um passe com as mãos parou tudo e foi até elas. Regina estava desesperada e com um ódio profundo e qualquer um conseguia ver esses sentimentos gritando em sua fisionomia.

Zelena pensou em duas coisas antes de agir: Se ela deveria dar um fim em Lily ali na lanchonete sem falar com ela, ou se deveria ir para outro lugar. A Floresta Encantada. Ela achou melhor ir para a Floresta Encantada e em uma fumaça verde Regina, Lily e Zelena foram para a tal Floresta.

Assim que chegaram Zelena tirou o feitiço e Lily voltou ao normal. Ela começou a procurar Emma e não entendeu nada o que estava passando. E seu corpo mostrou bem a confusão. “Que porra é essa? O que aconteceu? Onde estamos? Quem são vocês? Onde está Emma? O que estou fazendo aqui com vocês?” Lily disparou as perguntas com certa raiva.

“Bem em primeiro lugar eu me chamo Zelena e essa moça ao meu lado é Regina. Emma está segura e sendo cuidada e graças a deus que minha cunhada não vai sofrer consequências com aquele ato na lanchonete. Acho que ninguém te ensinou boas maneiras por você não respeitar ou acatar as decisões de uma mulher que você diz amar. Eu ouvi toda a conversa. Emma não quer você e tenta de todas as formas se despedir, mas você não ouve ninguém e tenta machuca-la em seu lugar mais sensível. O que você não sabe é que Emma já tem dona e só estou preservando o bom estar da minha cunhada. Onde você a estava machucando pertence a minha irmã e aos meus futuros sobrinhos que sei que irão encher o palácio. Mas esse pertencer não é algo doentio como o seu. Você quer Emma como seu escravo, boneco de prazer, fantoche e a minha irmã não. Ela ama verdadeiramente a Emma e a quer em todos os sentidos”. Zelena achou melhor prender a Lily quando viu que a moça estava vindo com tudo em direção a elas.

“Quem vocês são? Por acaso são bruxas? Eu odeio bruxas. Emma é anormal. Ela não é homem e não é mulher. É a mistura dos dois. A única pessoa que concorda comigo na casa dela é Ingrid. A mãe dela é a única sensata na família e me apoia. O resto é contra. Emma só tem uma dona e sou eu. Futuro sobrinho? Você tem coragem de ter um filho com uma aberração da natureza? Pois eu não. Eu tomo pílula e ela sempre usou camisinha. Mas eu não devo satisfações da minha vida a ninguém. Só a minha sogra. E se eu quiser tratar a Emma como minha escrava sexual eu posso”. Lily riu com desdém.

“Bem queridinha se você acha isso da mulher quem diz amar é porque você já enlouqueceu. Você nunca mais irá falar da minha cunhada nesse tom e usando essas palavras. Aberração da natureza é você por ter um coração tão feito de pedra aí dentro. Isso vindo da sogra da minha irmã até entendo porque Hello! Ela é a bruxa, a rainha do gelo! E antes de casar com Robert Gold outro Bruxo o escolhido para dominar o mundo sombrio era bem poderosa quanto ele. Pela cara de surpresa você não sabia que a Ingrid era bruxa né? Oh esqueci ela te defende com unhas e dentes, mas não se abriu pra você. Infelizmente tenho que ouvir essas barbaridades todas que você fez e pensa serem corretas. Se somos bruxas? Claro que somos. Emma também é, só que não começou a usar ainda. Ela é tão poderosa quantos os pais, e claro, a gente. Que pena que suas últimas palavras foram essas. Sua maldição será virar uma pedra de sal, mas com as bocas grudadas. Adeus Lilith. Foi um desprazer falar contigo!”. Zelena explicou e com um gesto ela costurou a boca de Lily e a transformou em sal.

Zelena e Regina voltaram para Nova York passaram na lanchonete e viram que Emma foi socorrida e não se encontrava mais lá.

“Obrigada Zelena por ser essa irmã tão querida e especial e cuidar de tudo isso. Você foi mais sensata que eu. No seu lugar teria arrancado o coração dela e explodido em minhas mãos. Como era louca em ver a mulher da minha vida como uma aberração. Pois eu me sinto é sortuda já que tenho dois em um. Eu vou poder casar com a Emma e ter filhos com ela e não usar a magia ou inseminação. Nossos futuros filhos serão fruto do nosso amor”. Regina estava muito emocionada e não negava isso. Ela ainda estava com ódio por ter visto aquela cena da lanchonete, mas graças a Deus a irmã dela tinha dado um jeito nisso. Hoje era a última noite em Nova York e ela sabia que ainda tinha algumas coisas a serem vistas.

Robert viu Zelena e Regina e já desconfiou que elas deveriam ser o motivo da filha dela não ter se machucado tanto depois da cena toda. Ele percebeu quando chegou que a lanchonete estava estática e imaginou que elas deveriam ter se esquecido de descongelar o lugar. Ele deu uma risada na hora que descongelar. No lugar delas talvez ele fizesse o mesmo. E foi cumprimenta-las.

“Olá Regina e Zelena. Vim agradecer pela ajuda. Graças a vocês não aconteceu nada com a minha filha e um dia poderei ser avó”. Robert comentou divertido assim que chegou e deu um abraço nas duas.

“E como vai ter sogrão. No mínimo 10. Eu sei que ainda tenho um árduo caminho para chegar ao coração da sua filha, mas estou tentando o meu melhor. Se você não sabia, saberá agora. Fui eu quem mandou os 5 bilhetes com as flores. E hoje sua filha foi sutil como um elefante ao meu perguntar quem era e o que queria com ela. Mas não vou desistir. Esse foi apenas o primeiro passo. Não deixarei ela fugir da nossa felicidade e final feliz. Ela será um dia a rainha da Espanha e mãe dos nossos filhotes que herdaram tudo e serão fruto do amor verdadeiro”. Regina explicou séria.

“Eu sabia que era você Regina. Maçã com canela é a marca registrada da Família Mills! Minha filha foi muito influenciada pela minha mulher. E o tratamento que a Lilly dava não ajudou muito também. Lily sempre viu minha filha como um objeto e como alguém não digna de amor, carinho e respeito. E o pior que ajudada pela própria mãe de quem ela dizia amar. Então estou bem aliviado em saber que foram vocês que deram um fim nela e espero que nunca mais tenha que ver aquela sujeita escrota em minha vida. Bem minha gratidão aumentou pelo jeito. Graças a família Mills tenho um novo emprego, lar e oportunidade de vida. Falando em um novo lar, Emma foi para casa arrumar as malas, amanhã será um longo dia. Vocês querem voltar para a minha casa?” Ele perguntou a futura nora. Ele amava as duas mulheres na frente dele.

“Por nada sogrão. Família é a coisa mais importante do mundo e você faz parte da nossa. E sempre fez. Sabemos que você namorou a mamãe. Por isso a raiva da Ingrid. Ela nunca mais irá por os pés por aqui. Zelena grudou a boca dela e a transformou em sal. E sua filha é muito digna em ser amada e paparicada. E isso ela já é. Toda a família Mills a ama! Até Zel ficou com ódio da Lily e não precisei pedir ajuda. Sim, amanhã é dia de mudanças. Eu não irei despedir de vocês porque amanhã mesmo iremos estar juntos. Eu me matriculei na Universidade de Barcelona. Serei colega de classe dela. A minha vontade é aceitar seu convite em ir para a casa de vocês, mas vou passar a oferta. Emma está confusa e machucada e se eu for não dará certo. Não quero começar nosso relacionamento em pé de guerra. Vou esperar para falar com ela na Espanha. E avisa a ela que respondi o bilhete e que está no lugar de sempre. Até breve sogrão”. Regina piscou e as duas foram para a casa telefonar para a mãe delas e explicar que o estágio 1 da operação Swan Queen tinha sido positiva.


	5. Recomeços

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta. Mais um capítulo postado por aqui. Regina sendo fofa e romântica é sonho de consumo de muita gente né. Ela ama verdadeiramente a Emma. E fará de tudo para conquistá-la. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 5 - Recomeços.

Robert chegou em casa e pegou a mensagem de Regina para a filha dele. Ele pode sentir o perfume da nora e não pode deixar de dar um sorriso. Ele sabia que Emma iria cair em si e aos poucos ceder aos encantos do amor verdadeiro. Ele conhecia muito bem a família Mills e sabia que sua filha mais velha ia ter tudo aquilo que ela sonhou e até não sonhou. Regina Mills era considerada uma mulher séria, fria, calculista para muitas pessoas até mesmo má e sem coração, mas quando ela amava alguém de verdade, poderia ser a pessoa mais doce, gentil e amorosa.

Ele pegou a mensagem e não pode deixar de ler. “Olá Emma. Quem sou eu? Vejamos... Eu sou a mulher quem nasceu para estar ao seu lado em todos os momentos. Sou eu quem te salvou das garras de Lily mais cedo. Pra ser mais teórica foi minha irmã, mas estava envolvida nisso. Eu sei que você está curiosa, com medo etc e tal e não tiro sua razão. Eu também estaria no seu lugar. Eu não te falei pessoalmente ainda por saber que nossa hora ainda não chegou. Eu tenho que esperar o momento certo para agir e esse momento está por vir. Eu sei que você ainda acha que sou ela ou que irei te tratar como ela. Mas meu amor você não poderia estar mais enganada. Eu estava presente na hora que ela fez aquele show na lanchonete e depois quando ela te chamou de aberração pelo simples fato de ser intersexual. Você deve estar admirada por eu saber desse detalhe, mas, eu te conheço há mais de 20 anos. Eu sempre sonho contigo e perdi minha virgindade com o Emmet Júnior. Sim eu sei do apelido dele. Eu não consigo me esquecer desse sonho e sei que ele ficará eternamente em minha mente. Por que? Porque selou o nosso amor para sempre. Você estava tão tímida e insegura. Foi a sua primeira vez também. Eu sinto isso. Mulher sempre sabe essas coisas. Você foi tão gentil e a cada segundo veio me perguntar como eu estava sentindo. Doeu no começo claro, você sempre teve um membro avantajado e grosso. E continua tendo pelo que vi na lanchonete. Minha irmã tomou o meu lugar e deu um castigo para ela porque se eu fosse fazer talvez seria pior. Lily está na floresta encantada e virou uma estátua de sal. Se fosse eu teria arrancado o coração dela. Ninguém te trata como uma escrava ou aberração. Você é uma linda mulher e merece ser amada e respeitada como todo mundo. Desculpa se exagerei na mensagem, mas quis te dizer tudo o que disse. Essa foi a última mensagem que estou te deixando, mas sei que amanhã você estará em outros ares, em uma terra bem distante, mas que lhe trará uma vida regada a muito amor, respeito, carinho, admiração, fidelidade, dedicação. Por que eu não apareci ainda pra você nessa semana enquanto estive nos Estados Unidos? Porque eu quero ser seu amor, ser aquela pessoa que estará sempre ao seu lado. Sei que sua mãe apoiava a Lily e que ela acha que você é uma aberração da natureza, mas não... você não é. Se você estiver bem assim e não quiser fazer uma cirurgia ou tomar hormônio para ser homem ou mulher não importa. Estou satisfeita do jeito que você é e sei que vamos passar lindos momentos juntas, em todos os sentidos. Eu aprendi há muito tempo atrás que não devemos lutar contra o destino. Sempre perdemos. Devemos aceitar as decisões e agirmos o melhor que possamos. Não se preocupe com nada minha princesa. Tudo será resolvido, esclarecido. Um beijo cheio de luz, RM”. Robert não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver o quanto Regina colocou de si nessa mensagem.

Ele entrou em casa e foi direto para o quarto de Emma. Emmet Júnior estava bem dolorido pelo que ele sentiu, mas o estrago não foi tanto. Regina deve ter usado mágica para não ferir tanto. Pelo que ele soube a outra quase esfolou a filha dele viva. E no pior lugar possível. Ela estava acordada, mas parecia distante. Ele colocou a mensagem em cima da penteadeira e deu um beijo na cabeça da filha..

“Mais uma mensagem da minha admiradora secreta? Pai não é a Lily né? Porque pelo que entendi, ela não tem esses sentimentos por mim e nunca teve. Essa mulher diz me amar. Eu não sei o que aconteceu hoje na lanchonete, mas senti magia envolvida. Do jeito que a Lily apertou o meu membro era para ter rasgado ou machucado mais do que está. Eu estou confusa, pai. Eu não sei quem é, mas sinto que foi ela quem me salvou hoje. E o senhor sabe que sou a primeira a reconhecer quando alguém faz algo para mim. E nesse caso não sei o que pensar. Pai a mãe sempre ensinou que o amor é uma fraqueza. Que não existe amor de verdade e sim um jogo de interesse. E se foi essa mulher que me salvou para que ela fez isso? Eu não dei nada em troca por isso. Eu nunca fiz nada a ela de bom. Eu não a conheço e ela faz um ato desses? A Lily nunca me tratou com respeito. Sempre foi algo dominador. Nunca teve sentimento além de tesão e posse. E agora essa mulher me trata dessa forma. Eu não sei. Eu... Eu estou confusa e com medo de pensar que eu não a mereça ou que isso é fruto da minha imaginação”. Emma comentou séria e pensativa.

“Ela não é a Lily. Eu sei quem ela é. Não vou te falar porque não cabe a mim estragar os planos dela. Ela te ama sim. E quando você ler esse bilhete vai ver o quanto. O amor não é uma fraqueza filha. Nunca foi e nem será. A única coisa que posso dizer é que sim... Ela estava presente quando a Lily quase te deixou sem o Emmet”. Robert confessou a filha quem parecia cada vez mais confusa e triste.

“Sei que sou uma aberração para algumas pessoas, mas será que sou tão ruim assim? Eu não uso ele pra nada além das necessidades biológicas. A última mulher que transei foi há um bom tempo. E se eu fosse transar agora não sei se eu iria conseguir ter uma intimidade com a pessoa a ponto de deixa-la saber o que acontece comigo. Será que eu sou realmente um monstro papai e sem coração?” Emma perguntou e chorando. Ela não era de chorar, mas seus sentimentos estavam a flor da pele e ele era o pai dela... Ela podia se abrir a ele. Ela poderia abrir o coração e deixar entrá-lo.

“É claro que você não é um monstro filha. Não pense nisso Emma. Eu sinto muito por ter deixado você pensar desse jeito. E claro que você tem um coração Emma. Um pouco desiludido e endurecido, mas isso pode ser contornado. David, Mel e eu te amamos do jeito que você é. Somos sua família e queremos só a sua felicidade. As coisas irão melhorar Em. Quando chegarmos na Espanha você terá uma nova vida. Será um recomeço para todos nós. Ela mora na Espanha filha então você terá a oportunidade de agradecê-la pessoalmente por ter salvado a nossa pele. Ela gosta realmente de você. Não jogue tudo fora por um medo Em. Ela é muito desejada por todos: homens e mulheres, mas está abrindo mão de tudo isso para te conquistar. E não só na cama. Ela quer ter você completamente. Ser sua mulher em todos os sentidos. Não fuja do destino filha. Ela é sua, foi e sempre será. Eu sei que você está confusa, insegura e cheia de dúvidas, mas estou aqui por você e sempre estarei”. Robert sabia que essa era a melhor hora para falar com Emma, pois não sabia se ela iria ouvi-lo se não estivesse tão insegura.

“Obrigada pai pela força. Eu vou ler essa mensagem e tentar dormir. Amanhã será um novo dia né. Ou como o senhor mesmo disse será um novo começo para nós, para a família Swan Gold. Obrigada por tudo. Acho que vou por um pouco mais de gelo o senhor sabe onde e vou tentar dormir”. Emma disse ao pai e sorriu quando viu ele trazendo uma bolsa de gelo para ajuda-la. Assim que ele saiu, ela leu o bilhete e não pode deixar de se sentir culpada. Ainda bem que iria poder desculpas e quem sabe retribuir o favor de ter sido salva por ela.

Emma deu um pequeno suspiro e mentalmente agradeceu a sua salvadora sabendo que tinha um longo caminho pela frente.

Na manhã seguinte, o dia do vôo, David, Mary Margareth e o pequeno Neal chegaram no aeroporto e logo se juntaram a Ingrid, Robert, Melissa e Emma.

Neal foi direto para Emma. Ele adorava a tia mais velha dele e não disfarçava nem um pouco.

“Fiquei sabendo do pequeno acidente de ontem Em. Deve estar bem dolorido. Não deve estar sendo fácil. Ainda mais onde foi. Eu sabia que ela era louca. Ainda bem que isso tudo é passado agora”. Mary Margareth comentou sem graça depois de se cumprimentarem.

“Sim. Doeu muito e ainda está desconfortável, e na hora em que caí no chão de não conseguir mais pensar de tanta dor, a minha salvadora chegou. Eu não sei quem é, mas tenho que agradecê-la pessoalmente”. Emma fez um sinal para a cunhada dela que falava mais depois quando viu a cara de poucos amigos de Ingrid.

David deu risada. Ele gostava de ver a a irmã mais descontraída, mas também viu a fisionomia da mulher mais velha.

David sabia quem era a pessoa quem estava mandando bilhetes para a irmã dele. Era Regina. Ele lembrava perfeitamente a cena do quase beijo.

Flashback.

David, Zelena, Emma e Regina estavam no quarto de Emma. Zelena e David tinham 10 anos e estavam conversando sobre escola e as paqueras em uma cama como bons confidentes e amigos, quanto Emma e Regina estavam na cama da loira.

Regina tinha contado uma piada e Emma deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha que fez o coração da morena acelerar descompassadamente e também deu um sorriso antes de ficar admirando o rosto dá outra menina.

“Você tem o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Tudo em você é lindo, perfeito, maravilhoso. Seus olhos são meu porto seguro. Eu olho para eles e me sinto no céu. Não é a toa que dizem ser o espelho d’alma. Em seus braços me sinto segura e em sua boca é onde eu quero provar os mais deliciosos prazeres e gostos”. Regina confessou com a voz mais rouca do mundo.

“Uau. Beija logo maninha”. Zelena pediu e viu que David não estava sendo contra.

“Eu te amo Emma Swan Gold. E você não tem ideia do quanto. Eu vou te beijar. Minha Emma. Meu amor”. Regina estava quase beijando a amada quando foi empurrada por Ingrid.

“Não se atreva a beijar essa aberração que chamo de filha. Ou melhor, meu filho. Saia imediatamente da minha casa e não volte nunca mais”. Ingrid estava descontrolada e praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

Robert entrou no quarto e ouviu as palavras carregadas de ódio vindas à boca da própria esposa.

Zelena pegou a irmã mais nova que chorava e olhou friamente para Ingrid. “Nós estamos saindo agora mesmo. Não sei como a senhora consegue ter tanto ódio nesse coração, rainha do gelo, mas um dia irá se arrepender amargamente de todos os maltratos feitos a sua filha que é uma das pessoas mais especiais que eu conheço. O seu destino será cruel, por que? Porque ele cobra e irá se vingar mais para frente do que anda fazendo agora. Emma não é e nunca será uma aberração quanto a senhora. Olha o modo como ela está agora mesmo. Mas isso não irá durar para sempre”. Zelena ia dar um tapa na cara da mulher mais velha, mas apenas respirou profundamente.

“Eu sinto muito Zelena, Regina e Emma. Eu sinto nojo de ser filho de Dona Ingrid. E assim que eu puder, irei sair de casa”. David prometeu a elas antes delas saírem. Ele estava enojado e jurou que nunca iria cometer o mesmo erro quando ficasse mais velho e casasse.

“Não fale assim comigo David Swan Gold. Eu sou sua mãe e exijo respeito”. Ingrid deu um tapa no filho.

“Eu posso ser seu filho, mas a senhora perdeu todo sentimento de amor, carinho, admiração que eu tinha. Zel está certa em dizer sobre o destino. Emma e Regina nasceram uma para a outra. E quem odeia a minha irmã odeia a mim também”. David estava tão possesso e mostrou o quanto em sua voz mais fria e temida.

Fim do Flashback.

David estava emocionado. Ele falara com o pai a pouco quem tinha uma grande notícia para dar a família.

“Ingrid, a partir de hoje você não faz mais parte dessa família. Os papéis que te pedi para assinar alguns dias atrás e que você assinou me deu a liberdade que eu esperava alcançar desde a noite que você destruiu os sonhos da minha filha Emma e do grande amor da vida dela, Regina, e de quebra do nosso filho David. Você é uma mulher livre agora e pode viver onde quiser, menos conosco. E mesmo que você em um acesso de fúria rasgue... bem... Esse não é o original e sim uma cópia”. Robert explicou friamente e mostrou os papéis do divórcio.

“Isso não irá ficar assim. Demorou para agir como homem hein? Essa nova vida te fez ressuscitar como o homem do qual eu casei porque até agora você vivia sobre o meu comando”. Ingrid riu com desdém.

“Eu não podia agir sem ter um trunfo na mão. E agora eu tenho. Eu sou separado legalmente de você e estarei vivendo uma nova vida ao lado dos meus filhos. Passar bem Ingrid, mas tenho um vôo daqui alguns minutos. Espero não vê-la tão cedo. Eu deixarei o que me restou aqui. Viva conforme der”. Robert se despediu e foi em direção ao novo local de espera.

“Eu voltarei. Pelo visto é a melhor coisa que eu faço em sair da vida de vocês. Já que estou lidando com perdedores e anormais”. Ela gritou cheia de ódio.

“A única anormal aqui é a senhora”. Todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ingrid saiu e não viu o buraco que se formou embaixo dos pés dela. Ela tentou se livrar, mas não conseguiu e caiu dentro do calabouço do Palácio dos Mills. Zelena, Regina e Cora tinha ouvido toda a conversa e resolveram agir depois de 20 anos esperando a chance de se vingar da mulher que tentou destruir em tudo o que elas acreditavam de mais sagrado.

Regina, Zelena e Cora apareceram como em um passe de mágica.

“Ora... Quem nós vemos por aqui. Olá sogrinha... Ou melhor ex sogrinha. Longo tempo em que nos encontramos pessoalmente pela última vez hein. 20 anos”. Regina disse e ficou frente a frente com Ingrid.

“Olá Regina Mills. Pelo visto vocês já ficaram sabendo do meu divórcio. Pois melhor para mim que não preciso mais ficar com aqueles anormais e perdedores. E posso encontrar alguém muito melhor e que dê valor aquilo que penso e sinto. Não vou precisar sentir mais vergonha ao sair na rua ou medo de que descubram a verdadeira personalidade de Emmet”. Ingrid falou com desdém deixando Regina Mills mais nervosa.

“Acho que você enlouqueceu assim como a Lily. Você por acaso esqueceu com quem está falando? Eu sou Regina Mills princesa da Espanha e futura esposa de Emma Swan Gold. A mulher quem você expulsou da sua casa pior que um animal ou um ladrão por ter quase dado um beijo em sua filha com todo o amor que sempre senti por ela. Não adiantou em nada você ter me escorraçado de sua casa. O amor que Emma e eu sentimos é tão forte e verdadeiro que isso continuou com o passar dos anos. Eu já pude sentir dentro de mim os 20 centímetros de Emmet Júnior que de júnior não tem nada”. Ingrid esbugalhou o olho e fez cara de nojo.

“O Emmet tem um pinto de 20 centímetros? É maior que do pai dela. Que nojo. A Lily nunca me contou isso. Por que Emma não fez uma cirurgia para tirar os seios ou então tomou hormônios para virar homem de vez? E como você sabe disso? Você a espionava?” Ingrid estava a ponto de vomitar.

“Uau maninha. Está bem servida hein. Você terá que ser uma atriz pornô para colocar tudo isso na boca. Uma garganta profunda. Eu não conseguiria. Imagino isso tudo dentro de mim. Nossa senhora! Destrói tudo lá dentro e eu ia ter que operar novamente”. Zelena achou melhor dar uma aliviada no clima. Regina e Cora riram alto.

“É claro que a Lily nunca ia contar para a senhora. Ela transava com a minha Emma com nojo. Eu aposto que a Emma tinha que a fazer gozar com a boca, língua e mãos muito mais vezes que com o Emmet. Emma era o brinquedo sexual de Lily e não a amante que a tratava de igual pra igual. Lily a considerava anormal, e não ia comentar sobre o Emmet com a senhora. Já eu não sinto nojo do Emmet. Muito pelo contrário. Eu perdi a minha virgindade no sonho com ele. Fechando os olhos ainda consigo sentir. É algo muito bom e gostoso em ser totalmente preenchida por ele. E quanto a você maninha. Nada de ter pensamentos pecaminosos com a minha mulher! Quem tem que sentir o Emmet sou eu! Não sei se posso ser considerada uma garota profunda, mas chego lá. E se eu a vigio? Não. Eu só olhei no espelho a semana passada no dia em que minha mãe falou com o meu sogro. Eu vi e meus olhos não pode acreditar em tamanha beleza e perfeição”. Regina respondeu as perguntas e achou graça ao modo com a loira mais velha contorcia.

“E você não vai falar nada Cora? Vai ouvir essas safadezas e consentir? Isso é uma pouca vergonha. Só de pensar tenho vontade de vomitar. Isso é doente”. Ingrid estava ficando verde de tanto nojo.

“Eu não sou igual a você Ingrid. Eu não sinto nojo de amor verdadeiro. Pouca vergonha? Como eu posso falar dela se faço isso com o Henrique? Eu não sou hipócrita. Eu sou uma pessoa sexuada. Eu faço sexo com o meu marido todas as noites. Então se minhas filhas gostam de sexo não vou achar ruim. A única coisa que eu quero é que elas sejam muito felizes e me deem muitos netos”. Cora adorou ver a cara de surpresa de Ingrid.

“Emmet pode ter filhos? Ela pode gerar um filho?” Ingrid parecia completamente surpresa e pareceu mais enojada ainda.

“É claro que Emma pode gerar filhos. Ela é saudável e o Emmet não é algo que está ali de enfeite. Ela goza como qualquer homem e a quantidade é a mesma já que ela não toma hormônio feminino. Ela pode muito bem engravidar qualquer mulher na hora de transar sim”. Zelena tentou explicar e deu risada quando a irmã dela olhou brava.

“Qualquer mulher não. Eu posso engravidar de Emma. E no futuro é o que farei. Eu lhe darei um monte de netos mamãe. Ingrid minha cara eu pensei em vir aqui e arrancar o seu coração fora, mas, confesso que estou adorando ver a sua cara enojada. Acho que seu castigo será viver eternamente nesse calabouço e ouvir minhas experiências sexuais com Emma. Por enquanto foram só em sonhos, mas eu lembro muito bem todos eles e posso estar lhe contando em mínimos detalhes”. Regina confessou divertida.

“Não se atreva. Eu não quero ouvir essas coisas. Eu prefiro a morte a ter que ouvir essas coisas”. Ingrid foi sincera e mostrou justamente isso.

“O que me deixa intrigada é que você é a cara da Elizabeth Mitchell quem é famosa pelo papel em Gia (fama e destruição) do qual ela fez papel com a Angelina Jolie. E no filme elas fizeram altas cenas juntas. Eu acho que se um dia você fosse confundida com ela na rua ia ter um treco. A personagem dessa tal Elizabeth era a grande paixão da Gia e tem umas cenas bem fortes”. Cora adorou dar uma força para a filha dela.

Elas resolveram encerrar a sessão de tortura por ali, mas adoraram ver o quanto Ingrid conseguia ser atingida ao pensar em coisas tão importantes como a vida sexual ou a felicidade de outros seres humanos.


	6. Reencontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Finalmente o Reencontro entre Emma e Regina depois de 20 anos sem se ver. Confesso que me diverti nesse capítulo. A forma como elas se reencontraram é para contar para os filhos, netos, bisnetos. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 6 - Reencontro.

Regina estava ansiosa, nervosa como a muito não ficava. Hoje a Emma dela estaria chegando em Barcelona e a morena não sabia se deveria ir ou não.

Ela tinha ficado toda excitada com aquela conversa com a Ingrid no calabouço e teve que tomar banho frio, mas não resolveu muita coisa. E durante a noite teve vários sonhos considerados impróprios para menores de 21 anos.

Isso deu muita munição a ela para “torturar” posteriormente a sogra, mas a deixou em dúvida. Regina sabia que ia ficar vermelha e tímida ao lado da mulher da vida dela. Os sonhos tinham sido totalmente quentes e selvagens. Se tivesse sido na vida real, ela teria vários chupões e hematomas e provavelmente não poderia sentar direito. ‘Se Emma for a causa da minha morte... Essa sem dúvida é a melhor forma de morrer’. Pensou e deu um pequeno suspiro.

Zelena bateu na porta e quando entrou ficou surpresa em ver que a irmã dela não tinha se arrumado ainda.

“Bom dia maninha. Eu não acredito que você não está pronta ainda. Daqui há 30 minutos o amor da sua vida estará chegando em El Prat, aeroporto de Barcelona e você não está impecável como eu pensei que estaria. O que houve com você? Desistiu? Justo agora Regina? Ela está voltando para você. Quem é você? E o que você fez com a minha irmã? Eu quero Regina Mills de volta”. Zelena estava admirada com a atitude da irmã dela. Justamente hoje que era um dia tão emotivo e especial e a morena ainda estava de pijama.

“É claro que eu não desisti dela, é que eu... Eu tive sonhos bem interessantes com ela, e... Pois, eu sei que vou acabar descendo os olhos para você sabe onde e sei que vou ficar um camarão e eu quero causar uma boa impressão e não ficar encarando o Emmet a cada minuto. Quero impressioná-la em tudo e não somente na parte sexual”. Regina confessou tímida.

“Mas não tem como não encarar depois desses sonhos que pela sua cara e pela quantidade de balbucio deve ter sido incrível. Até eu irei dar uma olhada ou outra. Eu sei que tamanho não é documento e que a pessoa tem que saber mexer e ser bom de cama, mas qualquer um fica com a imaginação a mil depois do que você nos contou ontem. Eu entendo que você não quer ficar encarando e que você quer fazer da forma certa. Conquistando ela aos poucos de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis, mas a coisa foi boa ontem. Então não se culpa se você olhar um pouco a mais. A mamãe e eu estaremos no seu lado por lá e vamos ajuda-la. Fora que David, Melissa e Robert também estarão. A gente ainda não pôde dar um abraço pessoalmente em Melissa. Ela era bem nova quando fomos mandadas fora da casa de Emma. Pelo que vimos a Melissa é uma mulher legal e trata super bem a irmã, assim como o David e a mulher dele”. Zelena ponderou pensativa.

“Bem o jeito é usar magia mesmo até para se arrumar. Eu não vou conseguir me arrumar de forma impecável em menos de 30 minutos”. Com apenas uma virada de mão ela está em um conjunto de saia de couro preto e tailleur também de couro preto. E pra combinar um sapato alto preto. Os cabelos soltos, rímel e batom vermelho. Enquanto Zelena estava em um vestido preto e sapato alto também preto. Preto era a cor favorita da família Mills.

Cora materializou no quarto de Regina e deu uma bronca nas duas pelo atraso. “Regina Mills que modos são esses? Não é elegante e muito menos apropriado chegarmos atrasadas. Sossega mulher. Essa tensão toda vai lhe fazer mal. Vai dar tudo certo. Estamos trazendo a nossa família de volta. Vamos buscar a sua menina”. Cora deu um tapa confortante nas costas de Regina.

Elas chegaram na porta do aeroporto e foram juntas caminhando ao desembarque com destino Nova York – Barcelona. Dentro de alguns minutos viram David, Robert, Mary Margareth e Neal.

“Olá Robert. Quanto tempo. Seja bem vindo meu amigo. Onde está Emma e sua filha mais nova?” Cora perguntou gentilmente depois de ver que a nora não estava presente.

“Obrigado Cora. É um prazer vê-la pessoalmente de novo. Vocês conhecem o David e bem, a mulher ao lado dele chama Mary Margareth e esse lindo bebê é o meu neto Neal. Emma foi até o banheiro com Melissa. E creio que daqui a pouco estarão por aqui”. Robert explicou educadamente.

Enquanto isso, Emma e Melissa estavam saindo do banheiro conversando. Emma viu que Melissa estava trocando mensagens com Noemi.

“Então Melzinha. Como estão as coisas com a Noemi? Já criou coragem e a pediu em namoro? Ou já disse que você gosta dela mais que como amiga?” A loira mais velha perguntou curiosa e um pouco mais solta.

“Eu acabei de pedi-la em namoro e ela já aceitou. Eu tinha dito que a amava ontem antes de dormir. Quando chegarmos na nossa nova casa irei falar com ela pelo Skype. Eu já estou com saudades de vê-la. Ah estou tão feliz que ela aceitou. Eu sei que a distância geralmente estraga tudo, mas vou dar o melhor de mim para que dê tudo certo”. Melissa estava muito feliz, pulando de alegria e estava mais feliz ainda em saber que Ingrid não estava por lá e estragar esse bem estar que estava fazendo bem para a alma dela.

“Parabéns maninha. A Noemi é uma boa garota e parece gostar realmente de você. Espero que a distância não atrapalhe a amizade, o respeito, o carinho e essa paixão que uma sente pela outra”. Emma disse meio que sem graça.

“E amor Em. Eu a amo e sei que ela também me ama. E pelo que andei vendo a Regina te ama tanto quanto eu amo a Noemi. Em será que podemos dar uma passada na banca? Estou querendo ver se acho alguma coisa interessante por aqui”. Melissa pediu carinhosamente.

“Claro, mas vamos rápido. É melhor não demorarmos muito”. Emma comentou séria.

“É... Eu sei. Eu tenho que conhecer pessoalmente a minha nova cunhada e a família dela. Mas não iremos demorar. Eu prometo”. Melissa piscou maliciosamente e chegou até a banca. Ela ficou com uma adolescente quando viu uma revista com Dianna Agron na capa.

“Dianna Agron é linda demais. Meu Deus com ela eu caso, tenho filho e tudo o mais. Que mulher é essa? Vai ser linda, perfeita, maravilhosa, gostosa e tudo o mais lá em casa. Nós temos que comprar essa revista. Eu ouvi dizer que ela está noiva. E de um cara. Isso que é cara sortudo. Ter uma deusa dessas! Que inveja. Oh Lady Di se eu pudesse te encontrar pessoalmente! E pensar que eu assistia Glee só por causa dela. Que mulher. A cena em que Quinn Fabray está na cama com a Santana mexe comigo de uma tal forma que não consigo pensar em outra coisa além de querer estar no lugar da morena”. Emma praticamente salivou por causa da sua ídola de todos os tempos. Ela não tinha visto Regina e Zelena atrás dela.

“Eu no seu lugar faria o mesmo maninha. Que mulher! Mas tenho que me conter. Agora estou namorando a Noemi e ela não vai gostar de me ver babando pela Lady Di”. Melissa sabia que de agora em diante tinha que se conter. Dianna Agron era uma musa, a deusa, mas Noemi era a namorada dela e iria fazer de tudo para dar certo.

“Oi Emma. Feche a boca antes da sua baba inundar esse aeroporto. Isso não é muito agradável de sua parte praticamente venerar outra mulher na frente das suas salvadoras. Acho que o Robert e a Ingrid não te ensinaram que não se faz isso. Você deve lembrar de mim né? Eu sou a Zelena e a morena aqui no meu lado é Regina. Dianna Agron é bonita, mas acho que não é tudo isso. Você deve ser fã mesmo para querer trocar um amor verdadeiro por uma ilusão. Sim, eu sei. Isso é sonho de fã. Eu também tenho minhas ídolas, mas que modo de te reencontrar hein cunhada. E deve estar doendo muito para você ter uma ereção dessas só por causa de uma foto. Babar por uma foto sendo que você pode ter ao vivo? Você não me parece ser uma pessoa burra ou estúpida para isso. Aqui estamos nós cunhadinha. Em carne e osso. E você deve ser Melissa, a irmã mais nova de Emma e sensata. Essa Noemi é sortuda em ter uma namorada fiel como você”. Zelena achou melhor cortar a cunhada antes que Regina soltasse uma bola de fogo e incendiasse o local.

“Oi Zelena, Regina. Desculpa-me. Primeiro de tudo por Ingrid ter te empurrado quando a gente ia se beijar naquela noite. Eu não sabia que aquilo ia acontecer. Eu deveria ter fechado a porta do quarto. E nem sabia que ela iria expulsar vocês daquela maneira. A Ingrid não tinha o direito de fazer isso com vocês. Todas nós éramos crianças e não tínhamos a ideia do que estávamos fazendo. Não que estávamos fazendo algo errado. Éramos ingênuas e acreditávamos no amor puro e sem interesse. Você era a minha admiradora não? Então você me disse que me ama, me respeita, admira, e tudo o mais. Eu não estou acostumada com isso. Eu cresci ouvindo que o amor é uma fraqueza, a maior de todas. Ingrid fazia eu engolir o choro toda vez que acontecia alguma coisa. Não sou igual a ela, mas tenho medo em um dia me tornar. Eu não sei se posso ter filhos, mas não acho que deveria colocar um ser no mundo. Eu não quero que ninguém mais passe aquilo que eu passei. Isso não é vida. E quanto ao que vocês ouviram... Eu... Eu não sabia que vocês estavam atrás da gente e ouvindo a conversa. Eu realmente sinto muito por vocês terem ouvido o que eu disse. Eu sou fã de Dianna Agron desde o primeiro episódio de Glee. Eu não assisto muitos filmes e séries, mas se for com ela aí eu vejo. Em minha defesa digo que não estou namorando ninguém e não acredito em amor verdadeiro. Quando estou com alguém sou fiel. Isso que é saia justa hein. Rever vocês depois de tantos anos dessa forma. Quando Neal crescer vou poder contar para ele como ficar completamente embaraçada ao lado de uma mulher quem eu quase beijei e com a irmã dela que por sinal me salvaram a vida e claro, deram um emprego, um lar e uma nova vida quando estávamos na pior. Eu gostaria de agradecer a vocês duas por terem me salvado de Lily. Eu deveria ter desconfiado que fossem vocês as minhas salvadoras. Eu lembro de tê-las visto na lanchonete”. Emma disse tudo de uma vez.

“Você não teve culpa Emma. Nós éramos crianças? Sim. Mas nunca duvide nem por um segundo do amor que sinto por você. Ele não diminuiu. Só aumentou cada dia mais. Nós fomos vítimas do ódio, do preconceito da Ingrid que nunca soube amar ninguém e nem teve ideia do que significa essa palavra. Amor verdadeiro como o nosso é a coisa mais rara que existe. Não foi a Santana de Glee que teve sorte em ter uma noite de amor com a Quinn Fabray. Isso qualquer pessoa pode ter. Foi só sexo certo? Elas eram amigas e acabaram transando. Transar por transar é a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Mas ter alguém ao seu lado que te ama de forma incondicional? Não importa o que você faça... eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado. Nos momentos bons e ruins. Ingrid e nem ninguém conseguirá matar esse amor imenso que sinto por você. É mais forte que eu. Que nem canta Alejandro Fernandez Yo naci para amarte. E será assim por toda a nossa vida. É claro que vou contar para os nossos filhos, todos eles que o nosso reencontro pra valer depois de 20 anos foi com você babando em cima de uma atriz bonitinha, mas que nem sabe que você existe e que te encontrei tendo a ereção. Detalhe importante duas noites atrás você quase ficou sem o Emmet por causa de uma ex psicopata. Acho que eles irão adorar saber disso. Claro, não esquecendo que a noite anterior eu tive vários sonhos onde eu estava idolatrando seu corpo e cavalgando o Emmet como uma digna cavaleira. Ah eu já ia me esquecendo do principal... Foi com o Emmet que eu perdi minha virgindade em um sonho e é com ele que sempre me satisfaço sexualmente. Quem será que merece uma ereção sua? A atriz ou eu quem quer passar o resto da minha vida com você?” Regina piscou maliciosamente e deu um pequeno sorriso de orelha a orelha quando viu Emma ficar um camarão.

“Então aquele sonho realmente aconteceu... Você teve o mesmo sonho? Oh! Eu nem sei o que dizer”. Emma disse sinceramente.

“É melhor voltarmos, temos um longo dia pela frente. E nossos pais devem estar querendo saber o que aconteceu”. Zelena achou melhor intervir.

“Nós já sabemos Ze. Agora é melhor mostrarmos a nova casa da família Gold e passarmos um dia bem agradável com eles certo? Henrique já está nos esperando em frente a casa ansioso para dar um abraço em todos vocês”. Cora respondeu amigavelmente.

Cora deu um abraço em Emma e depois de algum tempo em Melissa.

“Conhecendo vocês como conheço já sei que a casa é enorme. Com uns 5 quartos. Um para mim, outro para Emma, pra Melissa, David com Mary e outro para o bebê. E talvez uns dois banheiros, cozinha e sala. Não sei como vou conseguir pagar por isso”. Robert sabia que Cora estava atrás disso e conhecia o bom gosto da amiga.

“Apenas 5 quartos? Não meu caro e estimado amigo. Sua nova casa tem 7 suítes, uma grande cozinha, varanda, 2 salas, piscina e um grande terreno para você plantar o que quiser. E não precisa se preocupar em pagar. Nós seremos da família muito em breve pelo que posso sentir. É meu presente adiantado”. Cora respondeu feliz.

“Bem... Você me conhece e sabe que não gosto dessas coisas, mas como iremos realmente ficarmos mais unidos, creio que posso aceitar esse presente, mas vou querer pagar de qualquer forma".

“Eu sei que você vai arrumar um jeito de me pagar. Mas não é necessário. Bem vamos indo que nosso chofer está nos aguardando. Regina porque você não canta a música que citou mais cedo para a Emma? Ela vai ver que a letra é tudo aquilo que você sempre sentiu por ela”. Cora comentou satisfeita. E assim os Swan Gold Mills foram com destino a nova casa que traria cada vez mais paz, amor e felicidade a todos eles.


	7. Você está fugindo de mim, Emma Swan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É nesse capítulo que as coisas começam a melhorar para a Regina em relação a Emma. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 7 - Você está fugindo de mim Emma Swan?

Flashback

A Família Swan Gold adorou a nova casa e mesmo achando um palácio estavam se ajeitando muito bem. E a medida que os dias estavam passando a alegria e a felicidade vinham a velocidade luz. Até Emma não parecia mais aquela mulher defensiva e fechada.

Robert e David estavam dando o melhor de si na Empresa e já fizeram algumas amizades com pessoas importantes e ilustres como a senhora Belle, a nova chefe de Robert.

O namoro de Melissa e Noemi estava indo muito bem. Elas ficavam mais de 12 horas por dia se falando pelo Skype e trocando mensagens. Até a família Mills se encantou com a garota e prometeu que nas férias iria trazê-la para passar pelo menos uns 15 dias com elas. E só de imaginar ver a Noemi novamente deixava Melissa rindo a toa. Mel sabia que Noemi era a pessoa certa para ela. Elas já se conheciam há muitos anos. Agora só restava Emma deixar Regina entrar em sua vida e em seu coração. Melissa soube da promessa que Emma teve que fazer a Ingrid de nunca chegar perto da Regina a não ser como amiga. E a raiva que ela sentiu pela própria mãe triplicou.

Emma praticamente só saia para trabalhar. Ela conseguiu emprego em um bar enorme que saiu perto da faculdade e Regina não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com isso, e para ser mais exata, ninguém estava. O bar era da dona Granny e a neta, Ruby Lucas cuidava de tudo. Regina achava a outra morena que tinha mexas vermelhas um pouco assanhada demais e claro, muito íntima com a Emma dela. Zelena como não tinha ido ao bar ainda achava engraçado o biquinho que a irmã dela fazia quando citava a outra mulher.

Robert, David, Cora e Henrique estavam cada dia mais íntimos. Nem parecia que ficaram sem se ver pessoalmente por tantos anos. Cora contratou duas empregadas de confiança: Katherine e Elsa para ajudar na casa dos Gold.

David quis ajudar tanto o pai a ter um contato fora da empresa com a adorável Belle e a irmã Emma. Ele tinha visto várias vezes Regina bufar inconformada em já não ter Emma nos braços e dessa forma, combinou um churrasco no domingo à tarde na casa dos Gold para ajudar a futura cunhada a conquistar de vez a irmã.

Fim do Flashback.

Uma semana depois.

Chegou o grande dia do churrasco nos Swan Gold. Cora e Henrique tinham chegado de Madri sábado a noite e estavam no apartamento de Zelena e Regina há uns 5 minutos da faculdade. E agora, domingo de manhã, Henrique, Cora e Zelena estavam tomando um café quentinho na cozinha quando Regina chegou com os cabelos molhados e vestindo um roupão.

“Bom dia Regina. Você dormiu bem? Preparada para mais um dia ao lado da nossa família? Que cara de poucos amigos é essa filha? Outro sonho bom ou você teve um pesadelo?” Henrique perguntou curioso ao ver a filha mais nova dele.

“Ah Papai. Nem me fala. Bom dia a todos. Acho que quando Ricky Martin gravou “Fuego de noche, nieve de dia” foi para a Emma. Só pode. A noite nos meus sonhos ela é doce, gentil, amorosa, disposta a realizar os meus desejos mais selvagens e durante o restante do tempo não chega a ser fria, mas não demonstra estar interessada em mim mais que uma amiga ou conhecida e agora com essa nova garota piorou. Emma a chama de “minha lobinha”. Já vi essa garota dando beijos no rosto da minha mulher e fora tapinhas carinhosos na bunda”. Regina explicou praticamente espumando de ódio. “Tomara que David não a tenha convidado”.

“Você tem que raptar a Emma e seduzi-la. Toda essa tensão está te fazendo mal. Acho que vou criar a segunda parte da operação Swan Queen: Trazer as duas em uma ilha deserta e deixa-las presa por lá até fazerem amor como coelhos”. Cora falou pensativa.

“Por mim pode ser em qualquer lugar! Só não pode ter janela, porta ou sacada senão a Emma pode fugir. Vocês não vão acreditar no que a minha amada sogrinha me contou ontem. Que ela fez Emma jurar depois do nosso quase beijo que nunca mais ia chegar perto de mim com intenção amorosa. Que ela sempre ia me tratar como se fosse uma estranha ou no máximo amiga. Como a Ingrid pôde fazer isso comigo, com a filha dela e com o nosso destino?” Regina não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar. A necessidade que ela tinha em estar com Emma a dominava.

“Eu vi a cara de pânico que Emma faz toda vez que você chega perto. Agora eu entendo o motivo. Regina você tem que conversar com ela e explicar que já sabe o motivo. E se eu fosse você tentaria falar com a Ingrid. Sei lá, pedir para que ela anule essa obrigação da minha cunhada. Mana se você não fizer isso acho que Emma nunca vai ficar calma o suficiente para vocês terem alguma coisa a mais que amizade. Ela é realmente fiel àquilo que promete. Ela é realmente maravilhosa mana. Casa-se com ela”. Zelena estava cada vez mais feliz com Emma.

“É tudo o que mais quero Ze. Casar me com ela e ter vários filhos, mas vou ter que enfiar essas ideias na cabeça dura dela. Ela não sente nada por mim”. Regina respondeu sinceramente.

“E o que você pretende fazer a respeito de tudo isso Regina? Matar a sua sogra depois de obriga-la a desfazer essa promessa na frente de Emma?” Até Henrique que era um homem bom e tranquilo estava com muita raiva de Ingrid.

“Ótima ideia pai. Pois é o que farei. Levarei Emma até o calabouço para ter uma última conversa com Ingrid, mas por enquanto a deixarei viva. E depois disso terei um dia super agradável com a minha mulher”. Regina disse com determinação no olhar.

“Essa é a minha garotinha! Vá buscar a sua mulher e depois faça muito sexo com ela. Ela está na seca como você!”. Henrique recomendou e viu Regina ficar tímida, mas trocar de roupa e sumir em sua fumaça roxa.

Regina apareceu na porta do quarto de Emma e bateu.

“Entre. A porta está aberta”. Emma pediu dentro do quarto.

Regina entrou e viu o quanto Emma estava encantadora com sua bermuda creme e camiseta regata branca e com seus óculos de leitura. “Meu Deus se eu já não fosse apaixonada por ela ficaria agora mesmo. Que linda. Que vontade louca de beijá-la insensatamente”. A morena sussurrou, mas Emma ouviu e ficou sem graça. Imediatamente lembrou da promessa que fez a sua mãe e olhou para o chão.

“Em que posso ajudar Regina? Você está precisando de alguma coisa?” Emma perguntou educadamente.

“Eu quero conversar com você e não sou mulher de rodeios. Como sabe minha sogra está no calabouço do nosso palácio em Madri, e bem... Achei melhor passar por aqui e te pegar para irmos falar com ela. Ingrid terá que desfazer a promessa que você fez a ela de não chegar perto de mim e ter nada comigo além de uma simples amizade. Eu sei que você fez isso por mim, pra ela não vir atrás de mim e por você. Eu sei que você tem caráter e deu sua palavra e não irá voltar atrás mesmo sabendo que não é a única a decidir isso. Eu fui a maior prejudicada e essa promessa será desfeita agora mesmo”. Regina comentou tentando manter a calma.

“Você sabe que daqui uma hora as pessoas irão começar a chegar por causa do churrasco né? Nós não podemos resolver outro dia? Uma promessa que tem 20 anos pode durar mais um dia ou dois”. Emma tentou argumentar. ‘Esse cheiro de maçã e canela mexe comigo. E esse corpo, meu bom senhor! Estou sentindo que vou ter outra ereção e não posso. Ela vai pensar que sou tarada. É melhor eu pensar outra coisa. Por que ela teve que por essa roupa? E essa camisa aberta mostrando o colo dela. Tira esse pensamento da sarjeta Emma Swan Gold!’. A loira se repreendeu séria.

Regina percebeu que a amada estava agitada e resolver provocar. “Gostando do que vê senhorita Swan?”.

“Você é bonita Regina. Eu não posso e não devo...”. Emma começou e olhou para qualquer lugar que não fosse a morena na frente dela.

“Por que você foge tanto de mim Emma? Por que foge tanto do seu final feliz? Do seu amor verdadeiro? Eu sei que você diz que não existe, mas somos exemplos vivos que tem nesse mundo sim. Por que todo esse medo de ser feliz, amar, ser amada, desejada, querida por toda a nossa vida? Não fuja do nosso destino”. Regina sussurrou chegando mais perto de Emma quem a olhou com pânico.

“É complicado Regina. Como eu fui proibida de entrar em contato com você e ter qualquer coisa eu deixei de lado e não pensei mais nisso e segui a minha vida como dava. Eu não podia e não posso pensar em você ou ter algo com você. Eu fiz uma promessa e não vou voltar atrás”. Emma estava ficando desesperada com essa aproximação.

“Bem se eu não pude dizer uma palavra antes para te parar de cumprir essa promessa agora quem não terá é você”. Regina avisou antes das duas sumirem na fumaça e nem cinco segundos depois chegar no calabouço em Madri.

“Onde você me trouxe Regina Mills? Eu quero voltar imediatamente para o meu quarto”. Emma pediu furiosa e deu um tapa no braço de Regina.

“Amor você não precisa bater em mim para eu gamar. Já sou vidrada em você lembra? Completamente, loucamente, eternamente apaixonada por você. Vem me dar um beijo para sarar vem”. Regina pediu apaixonada.

“Ora só se não é meu filho anormal e sua vadiazinha. O que eu te ensinei sobre o amor ser a maior fraqueza do mundo, além de não se envolver com Regina Mills? Esqueceu da promessa que me fez de ficar longe dela, Emmet Swan Gold? Ou terei que ligar para Victor e mandar te capar já que você não usa seu pinto para nada? Ninguém quer uma aberração como você. Até mesmo Lily que te amava não queria. Regina pode dizer que está apaixonada, mas não se iluda. Ela irá te usar e jogar fora como lixo. Fique longe dela. Ela é uma Mills”. Ingrid falou com desdém.

“Escuta aqui Ingrid... Você não vai encostar um dedo na Emma enquanto eu viver. Esqueceu que está presa em meu calabouço? Pois agora mesmo ficará algemada e amarrada. Você destruiu a minha felicidade uma vez e não vou deixar novamente. Capar a minha mulher e me privando de ver meus filhos vir ao mundo? Os seus netos? Ninguém toca em Emmet além de mim. Ele é meu. Todo meu. E é tão lindo... Grande e grosso. Adoro quando ele entra em mim. Me sinto tão segura e preenchida. Eu sou loucamente apaixonada pela sua filha e você me vê sendo fraca sogrinha? Eu posso usar o Emmet se assim o deixarem e eternamente, mas nunca como lixo. A pessoa que fez isso, a Lily, eu já dei um fim. Você tem é muita inveja dos Mills né? Adivinha quando eu desfazer essa promessa ridícula e conseguir conquistar sua filha de vez, ela será uma Mills legítima. Emma pode não usar o Emmet por enquanto, mas a partir de hoje será diferente. Se ela não o usar, eu irei. Ou você desfaz essa promessa agora mesmo ou eu irei transformá-la em um bicho nojento... Ou... Melhor ainda irei transformá-la em uma pessoa bem amorosa, que ama tudo e todos... Ou como você mesma diria... Melosa”. Regina riu da cara de nojo da sogra.

“Está bem Regina Mills. Se você quiser ficar com essa anormal fique. Emmet Swan Gold você está livre da promessa que me fez. Tudo menos ser igual a Mary Margareth”. Ingrid ficou com medo em ser alguém como a Mary.

“Eu vou agradecer minha cunhada por isso. Acho melhor voltarmos e sogrinha? Eu não terminei com você ainda”. Regina confessou séria.

“Adeus Mamãe!”. Emma deu um tchau e sumiu na fumaça roxa.

“Crianças!”. Ingrid gritou e as duas deram risada.

Emma e Regina chegaram ao quarto da loira rindo ainda, mas quando a morena se aproximou mais e deu uma cheirada no pescoço de Emma e se esfregou de leve, Emma se afastou.

“Acho melhor você ir para sua casa e voltar mais tarde. Creio que ainda há uma meia hora para começar o churrasco”. Emma deu um pequeno suspiro. Ela precisava se acalmar.

“Eu não acredito nisso amor. É sério que você quer que eu vá para a minha casa agora que eu estava colada ao seu corpo... Sentindo seu coração, seu cheiro de baunilha e chocolate, sua respiração refrescante, e o Emmet começando a dar sinal de vida e um ‘oi’ para a mãe dele?” Regina perguntou com a voz mais rouca do mundo.

“Você me chamou de amor de novo? Bem... Tudo bem... Você chamou o Emmet Júnior de Emmet? E desde quando você é a mãe dele? Como você sabe o tamanho e a grossura dele? Só por que você sonhou com a gente transando algumas vezes? Emma lembrou do comentário de Regina alguns minutos atrás quando elas estavam com Ingrid.

“Para você os meus sonhos podem ser insignificantes, mas não se esqueça que podemos compartilha-los. Por que o chamo apenas de Emmet? Porque de Júnior ele não tem nada. 20 centímetros é um tamanho grande. E ele é bem grosso sim. Como eu sei? Primeiro já te vi nua pelo meu espelho. Você é quem eu amo e estou sempre zelando por você. Me processe meu amor. Segundo: No dia que a Lily te deixou no chão e eu fiz mágica para você não sentir dor e perde-lo... Eu pude senti-lo. Se você o tem é por minha causa. Então posso muito bem ser a mãe dele sim. Não tenho culpa se não o acharam lindo antes, mas eu o venero. Ele é uma parte sua. E mesmo quando você é estúpida e toma uma atitude que compromete a nossa vida como a que acabamos de resolver... ainda assim eu te amo... Você está presa comigo Emma. Eu não te deixarei sumir novamente”. Regina confessou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Nesse momento, Melissa entrou no quarto e estava preocupada. Ela tinha ouvido o final da conversa.

“Oh. Desculpa meninas. Eu não quis atrapalhar. Emma a Belle e mais algumas pessoas já chegaram. Seus sogros e cunhada também. Eu só quis avisar”. Melissa comentou e saiu.

“Pelas vozes acho que meus pais chegaram mesmo”. Regina respondeu sem graça.

“Bem é melhor eu me vestir então. Nos vemos mais tarde Regina”. Emma achou melhor se despedir antes que elas ficassem mais tempo no quarto e acabasse chegando alguém e pensando que elas estavam namorando ou algo assim.

“Você me chamou de bonita hoje e pelo que pude ver gostou de me ver com a blusa aberta. Então não é só a senhorita Lucas ou Dianna Agron que chama a sua atenção. Eu te terei Emma Swan Gold e você nunca mais irá fugir do nosso amor. Até daqui a pouco. Coloque algo maior. Uma bermuda talvez, calça... Não sei. Não quero que a senhorita Lucas fique te paquerando e nem olhando para aquilo que é meu. Você é minha Emma”. Regina explicou antes de sair.

“Vai sonhando Regina Mills. Eu não sou sua e de ninguém”. Emma gritou.

“Veremos. Você não sabe do que sou capaz senhorita Swan”. Emma ouviu a ameaça e resolveu deixar quieto dessa vez.


	8. Churrasco em Família

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Nesse capítulo vemos dois casais começando a namorar. Zelena gostando da Ruby logo de cara? Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 8 - Churrasco em Família.

Quando Emma desceu viu que a alegria contagiante tinha invadido sua casa. Robert estava conversando animadamente com a Belle que não tirava os olhos nele. ‘Até papai está se dando bem. Agora só falta eu agir com Regina. Eu tinha tanto medo antes, mas eu não sei como fazer. Não sei se chego nela e dou um beijo ou se espero ela chegar em mim. Só sei que mais cedo foi muito difícil me segurar’. Emma pensou.

David viu sua irmã descendo e cutucou Mary Margareth. “Amor por que você não conversa com a minha irmã? Acho que ela está precisando de um conselho. E como você entende muito mais que eu pensei em te pedir pra dar uma força. Sei que a Regina é a mulher certa para a minha irmã. Até a Ingrid sabe disso”. O loiro pediu para a esposa dele que entendia de amor verdadeiro melhor que ninguém.

“Eu também já percebi isso. Mas será que sua irmã vai me escutar? Eu a acho tão fechada e insegura. Minha sogra sabe ser víbora como ninguém. Bem, não custa nada tentar. Irei agora mesmo falar com a Emma”. Mary disse sem graça.

Mary pegou um copo de champagne e foi até a cunhada mais velha. “Oi Emma. Tudo bem? Posse me juntar a você?” Ela perguntou tímida.

“Oi Mary. Mas é claro que você pode. Como estão as coisas por aí? Gostando do churrasco?” Emma resolveu puxar conversa com a cunhada. Mary era uma ótima pessoa e completamente inteligente. Algo que a loira prezava muito.

“Eu estou bem e você Em? Ainda fugindo daquele mulherão que baba em cima de você? Ela é pra casar. Se eu fosse você agarrava antes de tentarem roubar de você”. Mary começou e achou lindo a cara de ciúmes da cunhada. Mary sabia que Emma gostava da Regina, mas tinha muito medo e precisava de empurrãozinho.

“Eu não sei o que fazer Mary. Eu tinha tanto medo que a Ingrid fosse fazer mal a Regina e a mim que agora não sei como chegar até ela. Eu sei que ela é pra casar, e que deve ter uma fila enorme de pretendentes, mas acho que preciso de ajuda sabe? Por exemplo quando eu vê-la na próxima vez, eu... Eu devo incentivá-la a me dar um beijo ou chegar mais perto, flertar com ela e continuar as investidas ou sei lá... chegar até a ela e dizer que não sei o que fazer”. Emma confessou balbuciando.

“Por que você não chega até ela e confessa que não sabe o que fazer? Ela vai entender. Ingrid te traumatizou pela vida toda hein. Seja sincera Em. Um relacionamento que começa com sinceridade tem tudo para durar. Abra seus sentimentos para ela. Eu sei que você não vai se arrepender”. Mary viu a preocupação nos olhos de Emma. É como se a cunhada tivesse voltado a adolescência.

“Você acha que eu devo conversar com ela hoje? Ou deixo para outro dia?” Emma estava tão nervosa que as mãos tremiam.

“Eu no seu lugar falaria assim que eu a visse”. Mary comentou sincera.

“É... é... bem... obrigada Mary. Eu farei isso mesmo”. Emma agradeceu sinceramente.

“Imagina. É para isso que servem as cunhadas e amigas. Estou aqui sempre por você. Estou vendo que você não é a única na família que vai se dar bem hoje. Robert está todo feliz e pelo que estou vendo Belle está sentindo a mesma coisa”. Mary comentou e apontou na direção do sogro.

Emma estava pra falar alguma coisa quando viu Cora e Zelena vindo em direção a elas.

“Ei cunhadinha. Tudo bem? Fiquei sabendo do momento tenso com a sua mãe. Como você está?” Zelena perguntou preocupada.

“Eu estou nervosa Zelena. Mas sei que a tendência agora é melhorar as coisas para as nossas famílias. Eu não tenho como agradecer a vocês por tudo isso”. Emma agradeceu a elas mais uma vez.

“Eu sei como você pode nos agradecer norinha. Fazendo a minha filha feliz e aceitando o amor imenso e incondicional que ela tem por você”. Cora respondeu sincera.

“Eu não sei o que sinto por ela. Sinceramente está tudo muito confuso e tenho muito medo de fazer algo errado. Eu nunca tive sorte no amor. Eu sei que tenho pisado na bola com ela, mas eu cresci ouvindo que amor é a maior fraqueza do ser humano”. Emma explicou tensa.

“Ainda bem que estamos aqui para te ajudar cunhadinha. Converse com a minha irmã. Ela vai entender. Se você parar de lutar contra ao que você também sente por ela já é meio caminho andado. Deixa seu coração te guiar. Ele sempre sabe o que é melhor para nós”. Zelena comentou séria.

Regina estava escutando tudo. Ela sabia que Emma tinha muitos traumas, medo e insegurança, mas a morena decidiu ouvir o que sua mulher tinha pra dizer.

Ruby chegou naquele momento e deu um beijo no rosto de Emma. “Ei loirinha. Você parece nervosa. Aconteceu alguma coisa?” A loba nem tinha se tocado que tinha mais 3 mulheres ao lado de Emma.

“Oi minha lobinha. Eu estou bem, só ansiosa para que dê tudo certo nesse churrasco. Deixa eu te apresentar. Essa morena de cabelos curtos é minha cunhada Mary Margareth. A ruiva do meio é a Zelena Mills e a mulher do canto é a mãe dela Cora Mills”. Emma tentou disfarçar.

“Olá, você que é a tal famosa lobinha da minha cunhada? Eu já ouvi falar de você”. Zelena deu uma encarada para Ruby de cima abaixo quase devorando a outra mulher com o olhar.

“Sim, eu me chamo Ruby e você é a Zelena certo? Vocês tem parentesco com a Regina? Pelo que vejo ela não gosta de mim”. Ruby disse sem graça.

“Regina é minha irmã mais nova. Você é muito gostosa Ruby. Agora entendo o motivo da minha irmã ter ciúmes. Você é linda, sexy e charmosa”. Zelena comentou praticamente babando.

“Bem, prazer te conhecer Ruby, mas tenho que voltar para o lado do meu marido. A gente se vê por aí”. Mary achou melhor voltar ao lado de David. Ela não queria se intrometer na vida das meninas.

“Eu também vou. É melhor eu ver o que minha irmã está fazendo. Mas aposto que está namorando a Noemi pelo Skype. Até mais tarde meninas”. Emma sorriu e tentou sair quando sentiu que Ruby a segurou no lugar dando um tapa carinhoso na bunda dela.

“Não vá ainda Em. Fica mais um pouco. Tenho algumas coisas para conversar com você”. A loba comentou rapidamente.

“Se a minha irmã viu você batendo no bumbum da Emma você é uma mulher morta e não vou poder te ajudar”. Zelena sussurrou, mas já era tarde demais. Ela olhou para onde a irmã dela estava e viu fúria nos olhos de Regina.

Emma virou a cabeça e viu Regina olhando furiosamente pra elas. A loira engoliu em seco e achou melhor sair dali antes que Ruby fosse morta e ela seria responsável por isso.

“Emma Swan Gold você está em sérios problemas. Primeiro porque não trocou de roupa como eu te pedi. Segundo deixou a senhorita Lucas bater no seu bumbum. Por que você não evitou ou tirou a mão dela de lá. Eu já lhe avisei senhorita Lucas, mas vou dizer novamente... Ela não é nada sua para você ter esse tipo de intimidade. Eu quero que você fique longe dela. O bumbum dela é delicioso, mas é todo meu”. Regina disse bem perto do ouvido da loira quem engoliu em seco novamente.

“Eu vou dar uma olhada por aí Regina. Você quer andar comigo?” Quanto mais cedo elas saíssem dali melhor seria. Ela não queria causar problema no churrasco em família.

“Claro que quero. Até mais tarde Mãe e Zê. Mas antes quero que você realmente coloque uma roupa mais decente. Esse short está muito curto”. Regina não conseguia parar de olhar para as pernas de Emma.

“Está tudo bem Regina. Eu vou subir e já volto. Até mais tarde meninas, e agora é pra valer”. Emma piscou para elas e a morena não gostou nada disso.

“Calma tigresa. Essa piscada foi para mim e não para Ruby. Respira fundo mana”. Zelena deu risada da cara de poucos amigos da irmã. ‘Uau mana agora eu entendo o que você sente pela Emma. Estou sentindo algo que não estou sabendo decifrar. Não é só tesão. Essa loba mexe comigo’.

Regina e Emma foram para o quarto. A loira ficou nervosa novamente e a morena percebeu.

“Regina eu sinto muito por tudo isso. Por todo o sofrimento que te fiz passar. Eu não sei como chegar até você. Eu não sei o que sinto por você. Eu nunca fui boa com sentimentos. Eu preciso de ajuda. Eu tenho muito medo. Medo de ser igual a minha mãe, a por tudo a perder e ficar sozinha como a minha mãe sempre dizia que eu ia ficar. Eu não sei se mereço ser feliz. Eu não sei o que pensar. Perdoe-me Regina”. Emma pediu com lágrimas nos olhos.

“Eu te entendo amor. E te perdoo por tudo. Bem só de ser sincera comigo é meio caminho andado. E não aceitar essas brincadeiras que a senhorita Lucas faz contigo. Você não foi, não é e nunca será igual a sua mãe. Ela sente muita raiva, rancor, amargura, ódio e isso só faz mal a ela. É claro que você merece ser feliz. Estou aqui ao seu lado e não importa o que aconteça. Eu te amo Emma e é com você que quero passar o resto da minha vida. Deixa eu entrar em seu coração. Eu prometo nunca te ferir intencionalmente”. Regina confessou com lágrimas nos olhos também.

Regina chegou mais perto de Emma e dessa vez a loira não se afastou. A morena lembrou da porta e com um gesto trancou a porta. “Eu não vou brincar com o destino de novo. Dessa vez eu vou te beijar, mas eu te aviso que não terá mais volta. Você será minha e assim será. Amanhã já vamos chegar juntas na Faculdade e vou deixar bem claro que você não está mais disponível no mercado”. Regina explicou carinhosamente. Elas estavam a um passo de beijarem.

“Achei que pelo menos você fosse querer esperar a gente ter uns 3 encontros pelo menos. Não é assim que geralmente as pessoas fazem? Eu lembro que com David teve isso. Eles ficaram se conhecendo e saindo por um mês ou dois antes de começarem a namorar. Então quer dizer que você vai demarcar a área ao meu redor. Você vai colocar uma coleira em mim onde estará escrito: Pertence a Regina Mills? E eu terei que usar por toda parte?” Emma perguntou séria.

“Vejamos... Encontros são para pessoas que não se conhecem e não sabe se a outra pessoa é compatível com ela. Provavelmente o meu cunhado não conhecia a Mary muito bem. Você se esqueceu que nos conhecemos desde de criança? Eu sei tudo sobre você Em, mas podemos sair em alguns encontros se for algo tão importante para você. Se vou te marcar te dando chupões, mordidas, arranhões em todo o corpo quando fizermos amor? Sim, com certeza, mas não irei usar coleira. Você não é meu animal de estimação, mas não pense a senhorita que não sou capaz de fazer isso se for necessário. Acho que a Zê ficou caidinha pela senhorita Lucas. E isso é melhor para mim. Ninguém resiste ao charme dos Mills. Só você amor”. Regina riu da cara feia da amada.

“Ei. Eu tinha um grande motivo para tal. Eu não posso te dizer o que vai acontecer depois, mas sim que vou tentar meu melhor Gina. Você pode me beijar se quiser”. Emma foi interrompida por Regina quem segurou o rosto da amada como se fosse um bibelô e pudesse quebrar. A morena beijou cada pedaço do rosto da loira, mas antes de beijar a boca que chamava por ela, Regina achou melhor deixar a limpo o que iria fazer.

“Eu vou te beijar Em. Você conseguiu ouvir as batidas do meu coração. Eles batem por você, só por você. Eu sou toda sua bebê. Me leva para sempre em seus braços. Faça amor comigo”. Regina viu que aquele pedido mexeu com o amor da vida dela.

“Assim você me enlouquece Gina. Como eu vou conseguir resistir com você me pedindo uma coisa dessas nessa sua voz rouca? Essa sua blusa aberta está mexendo e muito comigo. Eu sempre consigo me controlar, mas agora creio que não consigo. Seu cheiro me embriaga. Você será minha morte mulher. Não geme assim no meu ouvido não”. Emma estava a ponto de explodir e mostrou o quanto.

“Oh! Olha quem eu acordei. Mamãe estava com saudades. Bebê não resista mais, por favor, não se controle. Eu amo, quero, desejo e preciso de você. Se solte... Vem apagar esse fogo que já virou combustão”. Regina provocou mais ainda gemendo no ouvido de Emma.

“Você quer fazer amor agora mesmo Regina? A casa está lotada e alguém pode entrar. Eu pensei que a gente fosse trocar um beijo ou dois e não transar. Eu não tenho camisinha e não vamos poder transar sem proteção. Você é uma mulher bonita, atraente, sexy e gostosa. E não posso perder a cabeça enquanto estivermos transando. Só se eu apenas usar as mãos e língua, aí sim poderemos fazer”. Emma disse entre respirações tentando se controlar.

Regina deu um beijo em Emma cheio de desejo e paixão.

A boca de Regina era tão gostosa e macia que Emma percebeu o quanto era gostoso estar ao lado da morena. Regina pediu passagem para invadir a boca dela com a língua e assim a loira fez. Não tinha um lugar que a língua da outra mulher não tivesse passado. Regina estava realmente experimentando todos os sabores e gostos da boca de Emma. E elas ficaram trocando seus gostos até o momento em que elas tiveram que parar para respirar. Regina estava se sentindo no paraíso. Beijar a mulher dela era a coisa mais gostosa de fazer. Se dependesse dela, elas não sairiam tão cedo do quarto.

“Meu Deus que beijo delicioso é esse. Não faz isso comigo não morena. Eu vou explodir”. Emma pediu tentando respirar. “Droga Gina! Por que você tem que ser tão gostosa”.

Elas ficaram se acariciando por um tempo e trocando vários beijos gulosos, com vontade de quero mais. Regina estava descendo a mão para pegar em Emmet quando ouviu batida na porta. Era Zelena e Melissa.

“Em você não está transando com a minha cunhada agora mesmo né? Por que se você tiver iremos lembrar disso até o último suspiro nosso. Coma sua namorada depois do churrasco, não durante”. Melissa disse na parte de fora.

“Ei olha como fala cunhadinha. Minha irmã não é objeto. Apesar que se elas transarem seria legal. Assim essa tensão toda acaba. Abra a porta Regina ou irei abrir eu mesma e invadir o quarto. Eu queria estar transando, mas não posso. Se eu não posso, você também não”. Zelena gritou séria e brava.

“Entre meninas. Nossa como estão mal humoradas. Depois somos nós”. Regina gritou e Melissa entrou primeiro e logo depois veio Zelena.

“Vocês não transaram? Ou foram mais rápidas do que nós pensamos”. Zelena perguntou curiosa.

“Nós não fizemos amor ainda Zê. Mas quando eu fizer você será a primeira a saber. Prometo”. Regina comentou divertida.

“Ei. E eu? Você vai contar para mim Em? Eu também faço parte do clube Swan Queen forever”. A loira mais nova disse e fez biquinho.

“Swan Queen? Como assim? Quem é Swan Queen?” Emma ficou curiosa. Ela não lembrava de ter ouvido falar esse nome. Regina bufou. Emma era tão inteligente em umas coisas, mas em se tratando de sentimentos ou relacionamentos era lerda.

“Amor ela está falando de nós. Eu sou uma princesa, mas serei rainha um dia (queen) e seu sobrenome é Swan (cisne). Então nosso apelido como casal é Swan Queen. Eu comprei um pingente Swan Queen. Eu vou colocar em mim mais tarde”. Regina tentou explicar para a mulher dela.

“Oh. Nós já temos um apelido de casal? Interessante. Swan Queen seria um cisne com uma coroa na cabeça?” Emma perguntou tentando entender.

“Ah amor sério que você não viu isso ainda? Sim. É um cisne com uma coroa na cabeça. Eu comprei em ouro. E pelo que estou vendo vou comprar outro pra você. Mas vou aproveitar que nossas irmãs estão aqui e te perguntar o que somos agora Em? Namoradas? Amigas com benefícios? E quais são as suas intenções para comigo?” Regina tinha que perguntar. Isso a estava matando.

“Eu não acho que você mereça ser amiga com benefício. Eu não quero te usar. Eu já fui e sei o quanto é ruim. Eu gosto de você. Sinto atração, e algo que não sei dizer o que é ainda. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer entre a gente, mas posso te dizer Regina Mills que estou gostando de como está acontecendo. Não vou fugir, apenas preciso de tempo para pensar. Acho que podemos ser namoradas, mesmo eu não sabendo o que sinto realmente por você”. Emma respondeu sinceramente.

“Bem nesse caso eu lhe pergunto. Você quer namorar comigo Emma Swan Gold?” Regina tira uma caixa de veludo contendo dois anéis de compromisso.

“Sim. Eu quero namorar com você”. Emma foi cortada pelos lábios de Regina. Elas trocaram um beijo cheio de carinho. Era uma promessa que as coisas iam começar a fluir entre elas.

“Yes! Bem vinda a família Melzinha e Em. Eu não acredito nisso! Minha irmã finalmente conseguiu conquistar a cisne dela. Isso merece um brinde. E cunhadinha só duas coisas: Seu pai começou a namorar com a Belle hoje então vocês não são o único casal que começou algo hoje e, se você machucar a minha irmã irá se ver comigo. E sou pior que a Evil Queen. Eu posso te amar profundamente como minha cunhada e até como irmã, mas ninguém mexe com a Regina e sai viva”. Regina achou lindo e não conseguiu segurar uma lágrima de felicidade.

“Opa... Eu devo fugir agora mesmo? Você é a bruxa má do Oeste? Acho melhor voltar atrás no pedido e dizer não?” Emma comentou brincalhona.

“Em, mana... Resposta errada. Se você fugir a família Swan Gold Mills em peso vai atrás de você. E não sei se você ia gostar do que ia acontecer contigo. Até a Noemi vem de Nova York pra te bater. Ela conversou com Regina e está na maior torcida para que dê tudo certo”. Melissa riu da cara de pânico da irmã.

“Você não é doida de tentar fugir de mim, Em. Já te disse que agora a senhorita está presa comigo. E não pretendo largar nem um segundo. E pelo jeito tenho que deixar minhas espiãs tomando conta. Não quero nem imaginar o que acontecerá se você fugir. Você não é louca de tentar isso”. Regina disse secamente.

“Não vou fugir Gina. Desculpa. Olha só estou usando a sua aliança de compromisso e logo terei a pingente de cisne. Eu sei que minha brincadeira não foi bacana. Perdão! Eu gosto de você e quero tentar ficar com você. Eu nunca tive um relacionamento onde eu fosse tratada como igual e quero tentar”. Emma pediu e deu um beijo cheio de carinho em Regina que aceitou, mas não tinha gostado da brincadeira.

“Não fale isso nem brincando na próxima vez. Por que se você fizer não me terá mais ao seu lado. De modo algum. Entendeu? Mesmo que eu passe a minha vida toda lamentando não irei lhe dar outra chance Emma Swan Gold!”. Regina estava chateada e resolveu por tudo as claras.

“Sinto lhe dizer cunhadinha, mas você pediu por isso”. Zelena foi até Emma e deu um tapa com força.

“Concordo Zelena. Ela mereceu mesmo”. Regina deu um tapa também e logo virou uma massa das três mulheres sendo que Emma ficou no meio e as outras mulheres fizeram cócegas nela até ela perder o fôlego.

Cora e Henrique que tinham ouvido tudo sussurraram. “Crianças! Ah Emma é melhor você não provocar a fúria dos Mills. Não será nada agradável para você. Nós te amamos, mas faremos de tudo para que Swan Queen aconteça!”.


	9. Se conhecendo um pouco melhor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Bom dia. Estou aqui com mais um capítulo. Regina é completamente apaixonada por Emma e vai continuar mostrando o quanto. Ela está empenhada em ter o grande amor da vida para si. Espero que goste. Beijos.

Capítulo 9 - Se conhecendo um pouco melhor.

Quando Regina, Emma, Melissa e Zelena desceram, de volta ao churrasco, elas decidiram ir perto da piscina. Melissa estava de biquíni vermelho que realçava melhor cada pedaço do seu corpo. Zelena e Regina também estavam de biquíni e como sempre preto. Emma estava com uma bermuda preta e uma camiseta branca. 

Emma tinha pegado um livro para ler, algo que ela sempre gostou de fazer, mas sabia que não ia conseguir muita coisa não ao lado das outras meninas. Então ela colocou na barriga enquanto fechou os olhos por um momento. 

“E aí Emma ansiosa para começar a faculdade amanhã? Você já sabe o que vai estudar? Já deu uma olhada no campus em que vai ficar?” Melissa tinha terminado de mandar uma mensagem e resolveu puxar conversa.

“Pelo que entendi Melzinha será Administração de empresas junto da Regina e Zelena. Eu já dei uma olhada na Faculdade e achei ter uma boa estrutura. Eu não acho que vou ficar lá no campus, pois como moramos relativamente perto poderemos ir a pé. E não vejo a hora de começar a estudar. Sei que será algo muito importante para mim. Assim futuramente poderei trabalhar em alguma Empresa como o papai”. Emma explicou educadamente.

“Ou a sua própria Empresa Em. Você é uma mulher muito inteligente e tem coragem de dar a cara para bater. Pelo que vejo acho que até daqui uns 5 anos você terá algo em seu nome. Ou até antes”. Zelena comentou entrando na conversa.

“Ter um negócio requer muito dinheiro Zê e nossa família não tem nada ainda. Estamos começando do zero. Eu sei que meu pai e o David estão se dando bem no novo emprego dele, mas tenho pé no chão e para conseguirmos guardar um dinheiro não será da noite para o dia”. Emma explicou educadamente.

“Concordo cunhada. Não é da noite para o dia, mas você pode começar com algo pequeno. Uma lanchonete, restaurante, bar e depois subir aos poucos. Eu sei que você não é uma pessoa interesseira e está com a minha irmã por causa do dinheiro. E longe de mim pensar isso. E você não sabe o quanto é importante isso para nós”. Zelena estava irradiante. Ela amava a Emma tanto quanto a Melissa.

“Obrigada Zê. Isso vindo de você conta muito para mim. Eu sei que tenho que começar a procurar uma Psicóloga para tratar dos meus traumas que são imensos, mas acho que por agora não vou poder. Eu espero que daqui alguns meses eu possa. Sei que tenho um longo caminho pela frente. E quero agradecer a vocês também pela força. A Ingrid e a Lilith me fizeram muito mal. Foram muitos anos sendo abusada e humilhada. A Lily era órfã e foi adotada por uma família que morava perto de nós. Ela cresceu comigo e quando éramos adolescentes ficou obcecada por mim. Nós namoramos por um tempo e quando eu terminei com ela... bem... ela ficou louca e até uns 15 dias atrás ia atrás de mim e me obrigava a ficar com ela dizendo coisas horríveis”. Emma confessou triste.

“Eu sinto muito amor, e agradeço ao universo por minha mãe ter conseguido ver esse emprego para o meu sogro e cunhado. E te trazer de novo em minha vida, em nossas vidas. Tortura física, emocional e psicológica é algo terrível a ser feito, principalmente pela própria mãe. Eu também sei que você é uma mulher muito forte, guerreira e que vai conseguir superar essa fase ruim. Lembrando que você não está sozinha nessa. Você tem a família Mills em peso te ajudando, fora os Swan Gold e a Belle que pelo que vi é uma pessoa muito bacana. Estamos aqui por você amor. E será assim pra sempre. Se você quiser tratar como um profissional podemos ver isso. Acredito que na Faculdade deve ter um programa para isso. E mesmo se não tiver, podemos ajudar bebê”. Regina estava amando ver a amada dela se abrindo dessa forma.

“Obrigada Gina. Eu vou entrar um pouco e daqui a pouco eu volto. Vou dar uma força para o David. Não acho justo eu estar aqui curtindo e ele trabalhando”. Emma achou melhor entrar um pouco e ver se estavam precisando de ajuda.

“Ei e você não vai me dar um beijo não gostosa? Eu quero meu beijo”. Regina pediu fazendo biquinho.

“Sim Gina. Eu vou lhe dar o seu beijo”. Emma respondeu e ia dar um beijo na testa da morena quando Regina foi mais esperta e mirou na boca. Elas trocaram um beijo cheio de energia. O que era para ser um simples selinho virou um beijo apaixonado. 

Elas ficaram alguns minutos se beijando quando Emma achou melhor parar antes que as coisas esquentassem e ela não poderia sair mais. “Amor, eu já volto. Logo estarei aqui novamente”. Emma estava em uma nuvem de excitação que nem percebeu o modo como chamou a Regina. 

“Hum. Você me chamou de amor. Que delícia. Eu vou deixar você ir, mas não demora bebê”. Regina deu outro beijo em Emma que deu um suspiro antes de ir.

“Mandou bem hein mana. Em já te chamou de amor. Eu vou procurar depois se acho uma profissional decente para tratar o caso da minha cunhada”. Zelena comentou e ficou olhando para Ruby e praticamente salivando.

“É até engraçado te ver assim mana. Você parece bem interessada na lobinha. Por que não chega nela? Sei lá aproveita que é churrasco e tenta conversar, ou até mesmo trocar uns beijos”. Regina propôs e Zelena virou o olho.

“E você acha que já não falei com ela? É claro que já falei. E bem combinamos de sair na folga dela. Eu quero fazer o certo dessa vez. Ter um encontro e depois transar. Ela parece ser uma boa pessoa”. Zelena falou e deu com os ombros.

“É isso aí Zê. Que pena que a Em não vai estar de folga no mesmo dia. Senão a gente poderia fazer um encontro duplo. Acho que minha mulher quer ter encontros comigo”. Regina disse e deu de ombros.

“Sério Regis? Mas vocês já se conhecem há tanto tempo. Eu imagino como vai ser engraçado. A mulher da sua vida quem você nasceu para ficar junto em um simples encontro. Bem o bom é que depois do 3º encontro rola o sexo né. E pelo jeito a Em é carinhosa quando transa com alguém”. Zelena estava achando isso muito engraçado.

“Bem... nos meus sonhos ela é uma mistura de várias coisas e entre elas é carinhosa sim. Eu tenho que me acalmar e ir devagar com ela. Passos pequenos, mas quem é que consegue? Ela é gostosa demais. Tenho que me tornar a melhor amiga, a companheira, a confidente e entrar de vez no coração dela. Já consegui algo porque né... ela me chamou de amor... sou o amor dela”. Regina estava feliz e mostrou isso.

“Pois você faz muito bem em fazer isso. Falando na Em ela está conversando com a Mary e mostrando a aliança. O assunto deve ser o namoro de vocês”. Zelena olhou para dentro e viu a cunhada toda feliz olhando a aliança que tinha acabado de trocar com Regina.

Emma estava muito feliz em dar esse novo passo... aceitar o pedido de namoro de Regina. Ela sabia que as coisas iam melhorar e talvez, mais futuramente poderia deixar todo o passado negro de dor e sofrimento para trás.

“Eu vi os beijos que vocês trocaram na piscina. E não pude deixar de ficar feliz por vocês. Acho que a melhor coisa que aconteceu nessa família foi a saída da sua mãe né. Eu posso dizer muito bem que sogra boa é aquela gelada em cima da mesa”. Mary Margareth disse e começou a rir com gosto.

“Bem, eu não posso dizer nada sobre isso. Eu ainda não tenho sogra. E se eu um dia vir a me casar... bem... se for com a Regina posso dizer que minha sogra será um amor. A Cora é uma pessoa maravilhosa, amiga do meu pai há muito tempo e parece gostar de mim e aceitar como eu sou”. Emma comentou sem graça.

“Ei. Eu já sou sua sogra. Eu sempre fui. Mas é claro que sou um amor. Faço parte da família Mills. Somos as melhores. E você ainda duvida que vai casar com a minha filha? Vocês já estão mais que casadas Em. Gostar de você? Isso é muito pouco. Todos nós te amamos”. Cora disse atrás da Emma. 

“Olá Cora. É... Desculpa-me. Eu não quis ofender. Obrigada por gostar de mim e me entender. Isso significa muito para mim”. Emma comentou toda tímida.

“Nós te amamos norinha. Seja bem vinda a família. E Emma não precisa ficar com vergonha de nós. Você é muito amada por todos. E nada de senhor Henrique. Sou seu sogro. E você pode pedir o que quiser para nós”. Henrique falou emocionado.

“Ah senhor Mills... quer dizer Henrique... Sogro. Obrigada. Eu também gosto muito de vocês”. Emma colocou as mãos no rosto e a aliança brilhou ainda mais.

“Linda aliança Em. Minha filha tem muito bom gosto. E é grossa. Não tem como não ver hein? Essa Regina foi esperta”. Henrique estava adorando ver a nora sem graça. Emma ficava mais linda ainda e os olhos verdes tinham pingos de azuis nele.

“Esse foi o modo dela de dizer... Está vendo essa loira linda? Ela já tem dona e é toda minha”. Mary Margareth imitou Regina e todos caíram na gargalhada.

“E eu tenho até medo da pessoa que for burra e não notar esses sinais... Tentando ser esperto e mexer com a Em. Eu imagino a cena... Ei loira gostosa? Lindo anel... Você tem namorado? Bem... não importa... Eu não sou ciumento... Você quer sair comigo? Se isso acontecesse no bar e qualquer um de nós é pedir para sofrer da pior forma possível”. Henrique não conseguiu se controlar.

“Nossa... Eu estou feita nessa família. O senhor pode muito bem ser chamado de Papai Urso Mills”. Emma comentou surpresa.

“Por que não te agradecer amada nora. Eu amei esse apelido. Pois me senti muito orgulhoso com ele. Pode me chamar de Sogro Urso Mills. E sou mesmo. Ninguém é louco de dar um passo em falso na sua frente”. Henrique se sentiu muito bem com esse apelido. 

“Sorte a sua hein Em. Entrar em uma família dessas. Que pena que sou casada e muito bem casada com seu irmão. É claro se você tivesse algum cunhado né. Porque a Regina só tem olhos para você e a Zelena parece estar de olho na Ruby”. Mary disse e só depois foi ver o que tinha falado.

“Opa alguém falou meu nome por aí? Cheguei família”. Zelena chegou e se juntou a turma.

“Eu também cheguei. Estou ouvindo gargalhada e quero participar”. David falou chegando perto de Mary.

“Junte-se a nós amor. Estávamos aqui fazendo a sua irmã Em ficar vermelha. Por enquanto a gente estava se saindo bem. Acho que pra deixar a Em mais envergonhada só a Regina. E onde ela está por sinal”. Mary Margareth perguntou olhando para os lados.

“A Regis falou que ia dar um mergulho para dar esfriada no corpo. Mas creio que logo estará por aqui já que a conversa está bem interessante e dá para escutar as risadas lá de fora”. Zelena sorriu quando Em olhou para fora e meio sem graça.

“Então cunhadinha. Eu estava falando com a Regis e ela me falou que você quer ter uns encontros com ela. Eu vou ter um com a Ruby essa semana, na 5ª feira. Sei que você trabalha no mesmo lugar que ela e provavelmente não vai poder sair nesse dia, mas sei lá... podemos marcar um encontro duplo se você quiser. Acho que minha irmã não ia se importar”. Zelena comentou alto.

“Mana por que você quer ter encontros com a Regis se vocês já estão namorando?” David perguntou curioso.

“Bem... eu só comentei que geralmente é isso que as pessoas fazem certo? Você e a Mary foram a encontros, Zelena e Ruby também terão. E aposto que a Cora teve com o Henrique”. Emma tentou se defender.

“Sim norinha. Nós tivemos... Mas apenas porque a gente não se conhecia direito. E era o modo da gente se conhecer. Mas você realmente não precisa ter encontros com a minha filha. Vocês se conhecem e já estão namorando. Claro que ela quer saber tudo sobre você mesmo já sabendo que você ama Dianna Agron e amava ver Glee porque a atriz trabalhava nele. Ela também sabe que você viu Gia”. Cora comentou divertida.

“Bem eu posso dizer que amo massas, batata frita, hambúrguer, sorvete, as famosas comidas engorduradas. Minha cor favorita é amarelo como todos sabem. Não sou de sair muito. Amo ler e estudar. Amo crianças, mas não sei se saberia cuidar. Não sei se seria uma boa mãe”. Eu só consigo pensar nisso no momento.

“Já é um começo cunhadinha. A noite estou pensando em fazer uma racha de carro. Alguém topa correr comigo e com a Regina?” Zelena estava com saudades das loucuras feitas com a irmã e achou legal em fazer um hoje a noite depois de todos curtirem esse churrasco.

“Que pena que não tenho carro. Seria bem legal correr com vocês”. David ficou triste por não ter dinheiro o suficiente para ter um carro de corrida.

“Não se preocupa com isso David. Carro não é o problema para essa família. É a solução. Quem mais topa?” Zelena respondeu tranquila.

“Bem eu vou trabalhar. Eu não vou poder ver e torcer. Você não acha que é perigoso Zelena? Não sei... Vocês irão se proteger? Eu não entendo dessas coisas, mas tem alguma segurança?” Emma ficou preocupada e pensou em todos que iriam participar dessa racha.

“Ei cunhada confie em mim. Regina e eu fazemos essas rachas direto. Não tem perigo. Nossos carros são preparados para esse tipo de corrida. Não vamos correr perigo. Você não vai estar presente nessa corrida? Trabalhar hoje depois de um dia desses Em? Eu ligaria para a Granny e falava que iria só amanhã”. Zelena ficou chateada ao saber que Em não ia estar nessa racha torcendo pela irmã dela.

“Eu vou pensar no assunto. Eu vou falar com o papai e daqui a pouco volto”. Emma respondeu pensativa.

E assim Emma foi até o pai que parecia um adolescente ao lado de Belle.

“Oi pai. Eu fiquei sabendo que o senhor está namorando a Belle. Parabéns. Eu fiquei muito feliz com isso”. Emma falou sinceramente e deu um abraço em Robert.

“Bem... não foi só você quem começou a namorar hoje. Parabéns filha. Você escolheu muito bem. A Regina é uma ótima mulher e te ama como ninguém. Sei que você será muito, mas muito feliz com ela”. Robert estava muito feliz pela filha ter escutado o coração dela pelo menos uma vez na vida dela. 

“Obrigada papai. Parabéns a você também Belle. Meu pai é um cara maravilhoso e merece ser feliz. E você parece ser uma mulher bacana”. Belle ficou admirada em ver Emma falando descontraída com ela.

“Obrigada Emma. Bem eu farei o meu melhor para fazer seu pai feliz. E sei que a Regina também fará o possível e o impossível para te fazer feliz”. Belle comentou sincera.

“Sei que ela fará isso mesmo. O meu medo é fazer tudo errado e perdè-la, mas farei o meu melhor para ser a melhor namorada do mundo para ela”. Emma olhou para trás e viu que Regina ainda estava na piscina.

“Não importa o que aconteça filha. Você nunca irá perdê-la. Ela é louca por você. Por que você não vai nadar um pouco com ela? É bom refrescar um pouco e assim você pode namorar também. Aproveita para curtir um pouco e relaxar filha. Você merece”. Emma ia responder, mas foi cortada por Regina quem estava logo atrás de Emma.

“Ótima ideia sogrão. Eu vim buscar minha mulher para isso. Parabéns ao casal por sinal. E senhorita de France? Cuida bem do meu sogrão hein. Ele é um cara maravilhoso”. Regina riu quando Emma engoliu em seco ao ver o corpo da namorada ao lado dela.

“Vai lá Emma. Para de babar pela sua mulher e vá namorar um pouco”. Belle piscou para Emma quem ficou toda vermelha.

“Sou sua amor, toda sua. Vem, vamos namorar”. Regina deu um sorriso quando Emma engoliu em seco novamente, mas foram para a piscina namorar um pouco. 

Emma foi até a cadeira que esteve sentada e ia deixar a aliança quando viu o ponto de interrogação no rosto de Regina. 

“Só não quero estragar a minha aliança Gina. Ela é muito linda e não quero que perca o brilho e nem a cor”. Emma falou envergonhada.

“Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Essa aliança é da prata dá melhor qualidade. É capaz de durar por anos a fio. É lindo ver você se preocupando com isso. Amor você tem certeza que vai trabalhar essa noite?” Regina achou melhor perguntar para amada dela.

“Você escutou a minha conversa com seus pais?” Emma perguntou surpresa.

“É claro que escutei. Somos bruxas e eu posso ouvir sua conversa perfeitamente. Só não gostei da sua hesitação em chamar meus pais de sogros e não saber algo que tenho certeza absoluta que é o nosso casamento. E claro, trabalhar hoje. Deixe para trabalhar depois. Eu quero te ver na corrida”. Regina chegou mais perto e elas começaram a se beijar. 

Depois de um tempo se beijando, Emma decidiu conversar novamente. “Bem... Por que vocês não adiantam essa racha para mais cedo? Assim durante o dia a visibilidade melhora e vocês não correm tanto risco. E só talvez eu vá ver esta corrida”. A loira fez de conta que estava pensando sobre isso e deu um sorriso quando Regina fez biquinho.

“Ah amor. Sério que só talvez? Eu quero minha cisne do meu lado. Eu me sinto tão bem ao seu lado que sinto ser capaz de conquistar o mundo. Por favor amor, vá comigo. Aposto que a Mary, Ruby e até a Belle irão. E o papai urso... Amei o apelido meu amor. Combina com o papai. Eu quero minha cisne pra me dar sorte”. Regina fez biquinho de novo e Emma virou os olhos.

“Está bem meu amor. Eu irei. Não dá pra resistir quando você pede toda manhosa. Esse biquinho é muito fofo. Eu irei, mas vou trabalhar logo depois”. Emma caiu nas garras dá namorada dela. 

“Obrigada bebê. Agora que tal namorarmos mais um pouco? Assim posso te agradecer por você fazer parte do time vencedor”. Regina sussurrou no ouvido da namorada que deu um pequeno suspiro. 

“Ai morena não faz isso não”. Emma gemeu novamente.

“Você é difícil de conquistar. Tenho que usar todo meu charme e encantos”. Regina sorriu maliciosamente e beijou Emma com vontade e fome.

Emma não sabia quanto tempo elas ficaram dentro da piscina se beijando, mas o que realmente importava é que pela primeira vez na vida estava tendo um dia perfeito e ela ia aproveitar na melhor forma possível.


	10. Você me acompanha na racha, Emma Swan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Tudo bem? Uma coisa sempre presente nas minhas histórias é o amor entre as irmãs. Regina e Zelena são muito amigas. E desde pequena amam aventuras. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 10 - Você me acompanha na racha, Emma Swan?

Era no começo da noite quando David, Mary Margareth, Zelena, Ruby, Emma, Regina, Robert, Belle, Cora e Henrique decidiram sair do churrasco e ir para a corrida de carro.

David, Regina, Robert, Henrique e Zelena iam correr e decidir na pista quem era o melhor. Emma sabia que tinha de torcer para a namorada dela, mas ficou confusa. Seu pai e irmão também iam concorrer e ela estava se sentindo culpada por isso. Mas sabia que a namorada estava mais ou menos na mesma situação que ela.

Regina saiu da piscina e pegou uma toalha para se enxugar. Emma tentou disfarçar, mas a comeu com os olhos.

“Oh amor. Que delícia você me comendo com os olhos. Mas, acho melhor eu tomar banho. Posso tomar no seu banheiro? Eu prometo me comportar”. Regina pediu em sua voz mais rouca antes de chegar perto de Emma e dar uma roçada no corpo da namorada dela.

“É... mas é claro que pode. Você sabe o caminho certo. Você trouxe roupa ou terá que usar algo meu?” Emma perguntou tentando disfarçar a sua excitação evidente.

“Eu trouxe roupa a mais amor, mas você vai me acompanhar até ao seu quarto pelo menos né. Eu não vou ter que subir sozinha e ficar lá toda só. Já que tenho a melhor namoradora do mundo”. Regina sussurrou no ouvido de Emma quem não pode deixar de dar um gemido.

“Então vamos lá. Eu vou esperar no meu quarto enquanto você toma banho. Acho que todo mundo vai fazer isso mesmo”. Emma se rendeu. Ela sabia que Regina estava com segundas intenções, mas ela achou melhor aceitar a provocação ou isso teria proporções épicas e no momento elas não tinham muito tempo.

Elas subiram trocando alguns beijos e Regina tentou levar Emma para o banho, mas ela foi mais forte que a morena e prometeu que em uma próxima vez elas tomariam banho juntas, mas que agora não era o momento certo para tal. Regina ficou chateada, mas concordou.

‘Eu não acredito que estou finalmente conseguindo chegar perto da mulher que eu amo. Estou no banheiro dela. Usando o sabonete, perfume, shampoo, entre outras coisas. Estou dividindo as coisas com ela. Sei que tenho um longo caminho pela frente, mas estou preparada para isso. E sei que vou conseguir chegar ao coração. Custe o que custar’. Regina pensou decidida.

‘Ela é tão feminina com algumas coisas. E fica tão linda tímida. Quem a vê dessa forma não imagina o quanto ela pode ser fria e brava quando alguém dá em cima dela sem ela querer. Como naquele dia na lanchonete ainda em Nova York. Eu não tiro sua razão. O cara falou o que disse e tinha que estar preparado pra ouvir o que não queria. Ela tem tantos lados e quero conhecer todos eles. Ela é simplesmente perfeita para mim. Sinto que minha vida ao lado dela nunca será monótona. Só espero que ela mais futuramente esteja preparada a viver ao meu lado no Palácio. Eu sei que temos um longo caminho, mas é meu destino. Eu terei que comandar a Espanha e a quero no meu lado até o meu último suspiro’. Regina continuou mentalizando tudo aquilo que sonhara.

Depois de alguns minutos, Regina desligou o chuveiro e foi para o quarto só de toalha. Emma estava lendo um livro e parecia não notar a presença da namorada. E quanto notou ficou estática. Ela não tinha pensado que a namorada viria apenas com toalha para o quarto.

“Oi. Eu resolvi me trocar aqui no seu quarto se você não se importar. O banheiro não tem tanto espaço assim e gosto de me ver trocando, fora a maquiagem e coisas do tipo”. Regina deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver o rosto chocado de Emma.

“É... claro... Pois se sinta em casa Regina. Eu sei que você está acostumada com um banheiro maior. Pode usar o meu quarto a vontade. E fica sossegada que não vou ficar olhando. Eu vou terminar esse capítulo e já desço”. Emma gaguejou tímida.

“E você acha que estou reclamando de você me olhar a vestir amor? Esqueceu que eu sonho todas as noites com você? Eu não tenho vergonha em lhe mostrar o meu corpo ou tudo o que sinto por você. Se eu não quisesse que você me olhasse não teria falado nada em tomar banho aqui. Eu poderia ter usado a mágica e me trocado lá embaixo. Eu quero e muito ser desejada por você. Amada, querida. Pode me olhar a vontade. Eu sou toda sua bebê”. Regina confessou olhando dentro dos olhos de Emma com tanto amor e carinho que não teve como a loira não se emocionar.

“Você é linda Regina. Não nego que sinto desejo, atração por você. Quem em sã consciência iria te negar qualquer coisa? Eu não sou louca de fazer isso. Eu também sou sua. Mas é melhor não demorarmos muito aqui em cima. Você lembra que Zelena interrompeu uma vez e pode entrar a qualquer momento de novo. Acho melhor você se vestir rapidamente”. Emma pediu e Regina bufando com um toque de mágica se vestiu.

Elas ouviram alguém bater na porta e disseram juntas. “Estamos descendo”.

Elas trocaram outro beijo e desceram. Zelena estava na porta perto da escada conversando com a Ruby e a Mary.

“Ei não olhe assim. Nós não fizemos nada. Eu tomei banho e ela ficou lendo um livro no quarto”. Regina disse bufando.

“Pelo mau humor da minha irmã vejo que isso é verdadeiro. Cunhadinha veja se não deixa minha irmã muito tempo na seca hein. Ou senão a gente vai ter uma conversa séria um dia desses”. Zelena piscou para a Emma quem se engasgou com o ar.

“Zelena Mills não acredito que você fez isso com a Emma. Não foi essa educação que eu dei para você. Isso não é modos de tratar a sua cunhada. Ainda mais uma pessoa tão doce e maravilhosa quanto a Emma”. Henrique disse sério.

“Obrigada Papai Urso Mills”. Emma respondeu e foi dar um beijo no rosto dele quem a abraçou carinhosamente.

“Ih Mana. Acho que você perdeu o posto de melhor filha para o Papai Urso”. Zelena comentou e todos caíram na risada enquanto Emma ficou sem graça e deu um sorriso tímido.

“Bem... vamos indo né. Ainda tenho que trabalhar essa noite. Iremos todo mundo certo? E como iremos fazer quanto a carro? Quem irá com quem?” Emma perguntou curiosa.

“Sim, iremos todos. Papai, mãe, sogro e belle podem ir no carro dele. David e Mary vão no carro com a Zelena e Ruby e você e eu iremos no meu. Acredito que podemos ir sim amor”. Regina ofereceu e todos aceitaram.

“Onde vai ser a corrida Regina? Vocês já tem um lugar definido? Será uma rua aberta? Fechada? Em um autódromo?” David ficou curioso e resolveu perguntar.

“Nós iremos correr no Autódromo aqui em Barcelona. Acho melhor para não ficarmos saindo em revistas sensacionalistas. Quem não liga é a Zelena, mas não gosto de ficar saindo nessas revistas marrons”. Regina explicou agindo como a lady que era.

“Sim você tem razão filha. É melhor não abusarmos. Emma você já assistiu a uma corrida de carros?” Cora resolveu perguntar para a nora dela.

“Sinceramente nunca fui. Mas sei que o David chegou a correr uma ou duas vezes. Eu sempre achei muito perigoso. Eu não me acho tão aventureira assim”. Emma disse honestamente.

“E você Mary Margareth? Já acompanhou o seu marido em corridas? Acho que eu me lembro do David dizendo que queria ser piloto quando a gente tinha 10 anos”. Zelena ficou pensativa por um tempo, mas logo voltou a olhar para a Mary.

“Eu também nunca fui ver o David, mas confesso que estou feliz em ter essa nova chance em vê-lo correndo. Acho que ele seria um ótimo piloto. Ele tem nas veias esse sangue de aventura. Acho que ele tem isso do Rupert”. Mary olhou para o sogro quem confirmou com a cabeça.

Eles foram como combinado. Cora, Henrique, Belle e Robert no carro de Henrique. Zelena, Ruby, Mary e David foram no carro de Zelena , Emma e Regina no carro da morena.

“Regina tem certeza que essa corrida não é perigosa? Você realmente acha que está preparada para competir com eles? Não estou te julgando inferior ou qualquer outra coisa, só realmente me preocupo contigo e não quero te ver mal. Desculpa se estou sendo uma namorada neurótica, mas meu lado protetor está falando mais alto”. Emma achou melhor expor o que estava sentindo e recebeu um lindo sorriso de Regina.

“E você acha que eu vou reclamar por você estar se preocupando comigo? Eu estou adorando isso amor. Eu entendo o seu lado. E te digo com todas as letras. Estamos indo em um lugar próprio para isso. Há profissionais treinados para as trocas de pneus se necessário for. Nossos carros já são preparados para esses tipos de corrida. E meu amor, você estará lá. Eu não vou fazer nada para te deixar mais traumatizada do que você já está. Eu quero ser o seu porto seguro, o seu alicerce... Quem você pode confiar em todos os momentos e se segurar também. Eu nunca vou te ferir intencionalmente. Obrigada amor por se preocupar e querer cuidar de mim. Isso significa muito sabe”. Regina confessou o que estava em sua alma e ganhou um lindo sorriso de Emma.

Elas trocaram um beijo apaixonado e quando Regina colocou a mão na coxa de Emma essa deu um suspiro, mas achou melhor tirar a mão da namorada dela ao ver que todos estacionaram ao lado do carro.

“Preparada para ganhar Regina Mills?” Emma perguntou brincando.

“Eu já nasci pronta para isso ainda mais que você vai estar na plateia. Será um motivo a mais para eu vencer. Obrigada por estar ao meu lado”. Regina agradeceu e deu outro beijo nela.

“De nada amor. Você merece”. Regina sorriu. Ela sabia que estava indo no caminho certo. Elas saíram do carro.

“Papai Urso por acaso o senhor tinha que pedir autorização para vocês correrem aqui no autódromo? Ou é só aparecer a qualquer hora?” Emma estava querendo saber tudo sobre essa corrida o que deixou os participantes felizes.

“Eu liguei para cá e falei com o segurança. E falei com o administrador. Fique tranquila norinha. Ninguém aqui será preso. Pedi sigilo. Seremos os únicos a estarem no autódromo”. Henrique se dirigiu exclusivamente a Emma.

Saiu o segurança quem cumprimentou Cora, Zelena, Cora e Henrique.

“Boa sorte a todos. E boa corrida”. Ruby desejou a todos e ficou ao lado de Belle e Emma.

“Que vença o melhor!”. Cora falou enquanto David, Henrique, Robert, Regina e Zelena foram se vestir adequadamente para a corrida enquanto Mary, Emma, Ruby, Belle e a própria Cora foram ao local para observar toda a corrida.

“Pessoal agora que estamos a sós que tal apostarmos algo para ficar mais divertido. O ganhador terá uma noite romântica com tudo incluso. E o perdedor terá que agir como se fosse maluco no bar da Ruby. Quem topa?”Zelena decidiu apimentar a corrida e deu risada das caras divertidas dos outros competidores.

“Eu topo e acho que todo mundo vai topar. Por que não? Eu já tenho minha mulher mesmo. Se eu perder só irei ser chamado de doido por meia dúzia de bêbados. Acho que vai valer a pena”. David comentou e riu das caras feitas por todos, mas decidiram aceitar a proposta.

“Sinto muito David, mas eu sou melhor. Ainda mais a Ruby desejando boa sorte. A única que perde só um pouco para mim é a Regis. Mas sei que ela vai fazer de tudo para ganhar né. Ela quer ter o momento dela com a Emma”. Zelena mostrou a língua para o cunhado que riu divertido.

“Sinto muito Zê, mas a última corrida quem venceu fui eu. E não tinha essa aposta de ter um momento íntimo com a minha mulher. Dessa vez você vai comer poeira”. Regina gritou chegando no carro dela.

“Veremos Regina Mills. Ninguém é páreo para a Mills mais gostosa do planeta”.

E assim eles entraram nos carros. Todos ficaram na mesma altura e esperaram o grito de largada.

Ver o estádio vazio era algo estranho para as irmãs Mills, mas não chegava a ser desconcertante.

Zelena estava feliz em ter conhecido a Ruby e pelo dia maravilhoso que tivera ao lado da família e por um simples segundo pensou em deixar a irmã ganhar, mas sua sede de vitória falou mais alto mesmo sabendo que já tinha um jantar romântico marcado com a loba dela.

Foi dada a largada. Seria 10 voltas. Emma não piscava com medo de perder qualquer detalhe. Cora estava adorando sentar ao lado da nora que ficou tensa a maior parte do tempo. Mary estava no outro lado de Emma e estava torcendo para que David não fizesse tão feio nessa corrida. Ela sabia da raia competitiva do marido. Ele era bem parecido com Zelena ou Regina nesse assunto. Belle estava adorando ver Robert empenhado nessa corrida. Ruby por sua vez estava torcendo por Zelena, mas resolveu ficar quieta pelo menos por enquanto.

A corrida foi extremamente empatada quando Regina respirou fundo e pisou um pouco mais no acelerador e venceu a corrida por milésimos de segundos seguida por Zelena, Henrique, David e Robert.

“Vixi a Emma não vai gostar de saber que meu sogro perdeu a aposta. Já tenho a fantasia ideal para ele. Será de Dark One. O Senhor da Escuridão. Bem amor olha só... Teremos nosso jantar como você queria”. Regina falou sozinha dentro do carro toda feliz e viu Zelena saindo e pegando o microfone.

“Obrigada por terem assistido a mais uma corrida da Família Swan Mills. Além da corrida em si, fizemos uma aposta. O vencedor ia ganhar um jantar romântico com tudo o que tem direito e a vencedora é minha irmã. Emma Swan sugiro que você capriche no jantar. Dia e local serão escolhidos por Regina. E o perdedor é Robert Gold que irá se fazer de louco no bar de Ruby Lucas. E isso também ainda não tem data. Desculpa Belle, mas trato é trato”. Todos caíram na risada.

“Sinto muito pai. Acho que o senhor e o David vão precisar treinar mais com a Zelena hein. Boa sorte na próxima vez”. Emma comentou brincalhona dando um abraço no irmão e no pai quando sentiu Regina chegando perto dela.

“Eu não ganho um beijo e um abraço apertado da mulher da minha vida não? Afinal sou a grande vencedora da noite”. Regina fez um sinal de vem aqui pra Emma.

“Eu não sei morena. Eu não sabia que você tem namorada. Mulher da sua vida? Oh mulher de sorte ela hein”. Emma comentou brincalhona.

Emma deu um beijo em Regina delicada no começo mostrando o quanto estava feliz por ela, mas quando as coisas estavam começando a ficar boa, a loira parou ouvindo os protestos da namorada.

“Por que você parou? Agora que eu estava aproveitando a vitória”. Regina reclamou e fez biquinho.

“Desculpa, mas eu preciso trabalhar. Nos vemos amanhã”. Emma explicou dando um último beijo em Regina.

“Você quer que eu te leve? Podemos ir daqui uns cinco minutos”. Regina explicou com a excitação e adrenalina no corpo dela ainda.

“Não precisa Gina. Eu vou com a lobinha. Eu te mando mensagem no intervalo e quando eu for sair. Obrigada por tudo pessoal, mas tenho que ir. O dever me chama”. Emma se despediu de todos e mandou um beijo com a mão para Regina quem viu sua namorada sair com adoração.

E assim, Ruby e Emma foram ao bar se sentindo realizadas e completamente felizes. Como prometido, a loira mandou mensagens para a princesa dela e agora antes de sair também.

Ao terminar de mandar a mensagem, Emma se surpreende ao ver a ligação dá namorada. E depois de três toques atende.

“Olá meu amor. Estou aqui fora te esperando”. Regina disse quando ouviu Emma atender.

“Regina é você? Já estou saindo”. Emma resolveu provocar um pouco e já ouviu a namorada bufar.

“É claro que sou eu. Quem mais iria te chamar de amor?” Regina já ficou brava e com ciúmes.

“Jennifer Morrison? Amber Benson? Sarah Michelle Gellar? Charisma Carpenter? Renée O' Connor? Naomi Watts? Nicole Kidman?” Emma estava brincando, mas sabia que não deveria ter feito isso, não com um dia tão maravilhoso quanto tinha sido.

“Nossa amor, quantas mulheres deusas, mas nenhuma delas te beija como eu? Tem essa voz rouca e sensual que mexe tanto com você que seus pelos ficam eriçados. Elas são seus amores? Jura? Você vai deixar uma mulher que é muito mais sexy, gostosa, fogosa, insaciável na cama, que te ama como ninguém por algumas atrizes que não te conhecem? Bela escolha. Ao invés de usar o Emmet em mim fazendo amor e utilizando como se deve prefere ser egoísta e se tocar sozinha? Tudo bem, mas ninguém mexe com ele quanto eu. E posso te garantir que ninguém sai da minha cama insatisfeita”. Regina provocou de volta e desligou o celular.

‘Eu acho que não deveria ter feito essa brincadeira. Ela simplesmente revidou usando algo que me perturba. Mas não posso tirar a razão dela. A Lily nunca ia comentar algo sobre isso. E agora? Como eu devo agir? Fugir ou enfrentar a fera? Eu não sei como agir. “Ops. Acho que brinquei na hora errada. Devo te pedir perdão e falar que nunca farei mais isso?” Emma falou alto para Regina escutar ao ver a morena entrando no bar.

“Tarde demais meu amor. Você esqueceu que não se deve mexer com a leoa com vara curta? Ainda mais com alguém que te ama completamente e incondicionalmente como eu? Droga Emma Swan Gold quando você vai entender que é a minha metade, o yin do meu yang? A luz da minha Escuridão? Minha alma gêmea ou metade da minha laranja? Eu não tenho que saber das suas musas que você se masturba antes de dormir. Eu deveria ser essa pessoa. Droga dona absoluta do meu coração. E se eu te der um gelo é capaz de piorar e você fugir de mim. Quando você vai colocar na sua cabeça que eu te amo e nasci pra viver ao seu lado? Que não a nada em você que eu não ame. Isso tudo aqui é meu”. Regina apontou para a cabeça, coração e por fim o membro de Emma quem se sentiu culpada pela brincadeira feita minutos antes.

“Desculpa Regina. Ninguém me amou dessa forma. Nem mesmo Ingrid. Eu não deveria ter feito aquela brincadeira estúpida. Tem alguma forma de um consertar meu erro?” Regina estava apalpando o Emmet e ficou feliz quando ele deu sinal de vida mesmo a morena estando brava.

“Por enquanto quero que você se abra para mim e coloque em sua cabeça dura que meu amor por você é sincero, único, infinito. Você é meu verdadeiro amor assim como sou o seu. E vou te provar isso aos poucos, mas se quiser me agradar agora mesmo não vou achar ruim”. Regina achou melhor pegar leve porque sabia que Emma poderia fugir.

“Seja feita a vossa vontade minha rainha. Já sei como te agradar só com minha boca”. Emma confessou antes de beijar Regina por um bom tempo até elas decidirem voltar para casa e cair nos braços de Orfeu.


	11. Eu realmente gosto de você Regina Mills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Eu gosto de pensar que foi nesse capítulo que a Emma começou a mostrar que está gostando mesmo da Regina. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 11 - Eu realmente gosto de você Regina Mills. 

Emma estava agitada em sua cama, suando o corpo todo. Ela estava tendo pesadelo onde via a namorada dela sendo paparicada por outra mulher. E essa pessoa estava dizendo que amava, respeitava, idolatrava e que queria casar com a morena dela.

Sonho on

Ruiva: Você é a mulher mais linda que eu conheci. Como alguém com sua beleza, charme, brilho, educação e conhecimento está solteira ainda. Você é uma mulher pra casar. É alguém que levamos no churrasco no domingo e apresentamos para a família inteira. É quem fazemos todos os gostos, mimos e esperamos receber o mais belo sorriso em troca. Eu adoraria namorar com você e te encher de mimos e carinhos.

Regina: Muito obrigada pelas belas palavras, isso fez muito bem ao meu ego, mas... A ruiva a pega de surpresa e a beija.

Sonho of

Emma acorda com lágrimas nos olhos. ‘Isso não pode acontecer. Será que é um aviso? Há alguma mulher interessada na minha mulher? Na minha Regina? O que eu sinto por ela? Será que é posse? Desejo? Paixão? Carinho? Tudo junto. Eu acho que estou realmente gostando dela, mas como eu faço? Eu tenho medo. Muito medo de perder. Eu não posso perdê-la. Eu sei que errei na brincadeira ontem e ela mostrou realmente ter ficado chateada. Nós trocamos alguns beijos, ela me abraçou e sentiu meu corpo, mas pude sentir o quanto ela ficou magoada. O que eu faço? Não quero perder a chance de começar a ter uma vida mais feliz ao lado dela. Acho que vou mandar uma mensagem’. Ela pensou chorando.

“Regina eu não consigo dormir pensando o quanto fui errada em ter feito aquela brincadeira sem graça contigo. Eu quero que você saiba que estou realmente gostando de você e ultimamente não quero nenhuma outra mulher no meu lado que não seja a minha linda morena, a namorada mais incrível do mundo. Você me perdoa por eu ser uma grande idiota e não tratar você como merece? Eu juro que vou tentar mostrar pra você que já estou realmente gostando de tê-la ao meu lado. Sua Emma. XOXO”.

Emma continuava chorando. O medo de perder Regina estava maior que tudo. Ela sabia que aquele sonho era um aviso. E faria de tudo para não deixar aquilo acontecer. Ela ouviu o barulho de mensagem. Regina deve ter acordado e lido.

“É claro que te perdoo. E fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando de mim. Ouvir isso de sua boca é algo delicioso. Você é minha e sempre foi Emma assim como sou sua. Você pode ter sido uma idiota, mas é a minha idiota que eu amo. Liga para mim, eu quero escutar sua voz. Ainda estou chateada com você, mas quero pôr uma pedra em cima dessa história. Eu acredito no seu amor por mim, mesmo que esteja tão inconscientemente que você não percebeu ainda. Eu confio no amor que sentimos uma pela outra. Eu acredito no seu potencial e na sua capacidade de amar e ser amada. Sua Regina. XOXO”.

Regina tinha pedido para Emma se abrir, ser sincera com ela, e a loira ia fazer justamente o que foi pedido. Em prantos, disca o número da morena que atende no segundo toque.

“Oi amor. Estou aqui. O que foi? O que te deixou assim? Eu consigo sentir sua angústia”. Regina acordou sentindo a dor que Emma estava sentindo e foi até o espelho ver o que estava acontecendo. Ela conseguiu ver o sonho que Emma teve o que a causou agir dessa forma desesperadora.

“Eu sou uma burra Regina. Em acreditar que o amor é uma fraqueza como a minha mãe diz. E serei mais burra ainda se eu deixar você escapar dos meus dedos. Eu tive um sonho horroroso onde uma outra mulher dava em cima de você descaradamente. Mesmo sabendo que o que ela disse é o que você merece escutar. Regina Mills você é o sonho de consumo de qualquer ser humano. Você é linda, maravilhosa, sexy, carinhosa, romântica, prestativa, fiel. É tudo o que as pessoas buscam, sonham, idealizam. Eu não estou com você pra te usar ou ferir seus sentimentos. Talvez lá no fundo eu saiba que existe amor e que você é quem eu quero viver até os últimos momentos em vida. Quem eu quero compartilhar tudo... meus momentos bons, ruins, alegres, tristes... sei que de certa forma vou te magoar como fiz mais cedo, mas não quero te perder. Eu não posso te perder. Meu maior medo é esse. Perder o que nós temos e me tornar a minha mãe. Eu não quero ser um monstro sem sentimentos, sem coração Gina. Eu não quero ter um coração de pedra. Eu não posso ser minha mãe e por tudo a perder. O que sinto por você pelo que pude perceber é mais forte e poderoso que tudo”. Emma confessou em prantos.

Regina de repente aparece no quarto de Emma em seu pijama. “Você não vai me perder Emma. Eu nasci para você. Mas não nego que fiquei feliz em saber que você sabe do laço que temos uma com a outra e confessou que seu medo é de me perder. Me processe amor, eu sou humana. Eu gosto de saber que sou amada, desejada, respeitada, querida por você. Eu também quero isso e muito mais com você. Posso ser o sonho de consumo de qualquer ser humano, mas eu não quero qualquer um. Eu quero você, somente você. Eu sou mulher para casar, mas isso vai acontecer. Não hoje, ou então daqui um mês, ou ano. Eu só vou casar contigo e quando você estiver preparada. Eu sei que você não está comigo para me usar ou ferir, mas toda vez que você foge do nosso amor, negando o que sente ou não acredita no nosso amor. Isso é eterno. Somos almas-gêmeas. O que você sente eu acabo sentindo. Ou você acha que é natural duas pessoas que não são predestinadas a ficarem juntas dividir sonhos como fazemos? Nós temos magia e sei muito bem isso. A sua magia é branca e a minha é negra. Não por ser má ou algo do tipo, mas ela é mais escura que a sua. Obrigada por você fazer o que eu te pedi e ser sincera comigo. Isso foi e é tudo o que te pedi. Deixa eu entrar em sua vida e em seu coração”. Emma a olha com adoração e lhe dá um lindo sorriso.

Regina estava amando ver o olhar de Emma. Finalmente ela pode ver nos olhos da amada que os sentimentos já eram recíprocos, e aquele sorriso a desarmou de vez. Naquele momento, aquela mulher na frente dela era a Emma dela... a verdadeira Emma e não alguém que se escondia por medo. E Regina não pode ficar mais feliz do que naquele exato momento.

“Amor por que não dormimos juntas? Eu estou aqui pra te proteger. Ninguém vai te ferir enquanto eu estiver ao seu lado. Eu vou zelar o seu sono. Eu também não dormi muito bem. Vamos deitar na cama e tentar descansar”. Regina achou melhor perguntar. Ela podia sentir o cansaço físico e mental de Emma.

“Eu adoraria amor. E obrigada mais uma vez por me salvar. Não somente em Nova York, mas de mim mesma. Dos meus medos, traumas. Sei que não tenho sido a pessoa ideal, mas estou tentando. O ciúme que eu senti no sonho me dominou. E eu tive que pensar o porquê. Obrigada minha cavaleira, minha Regina. Eu posso dormir nos seus braços?”. Emma pediu carinhosamente.

“De nada meu amor. Isso é o amor verdadeiro faz. É claro que você pode dormir nos meus braços. Eu te amo e você é minha namorada. Você está se saindo bem. E é nisso que vou focar agora mesmo. Você percebeu que sou eu o seu final feliz. Acho que no fundo você acredita no amor, mas não se acha merecedora dele. Mas você é e se ouvir o seu coração simplesmente vai poder ver o quanto. Agora vamos dormir futura senhora Swan Mills que dentro de duas horas temos que acordar”. Regina disse em sua voz mais carinhosa e Emma não pode deixar de dar um suspiro antes de deitar ao lado de Regina e ficar em forma de concha. E como prometido, Regina ficou velando o sono da amada, mas sem deixar de agradecer a ruiva quem de certa forma lhe deu mais esperanças de conquistar de vez o grande amor da vida dela.

Ed Sheeran – Give me love.

Give me love like her

'Cause lately I've been waking up alone

Pain splattered teardrops on my shirt

Told you I'd let them go

 

And I'll fight my corner

Maybe tonight I'll call ya

After my blood turns into alcohol

No, I just wanna hold ya

 

Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out

We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around

All I want is the taste that your lips allow

 

My, my, my my, oh, give me love

My, my, my my, oh, give me love

My, my, my, my, give me love

 

Give me love like never before

'Cause lately I've been craving more

And it's been a while but I still feel the same

Maybe I should let you go

 

You know I'll fight my corner

And that tonight I'll call ya

After my blood, is drowning in alcohol

No I just wanna hold ya

 

Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out

We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around

All I want is the taste that your lips allow

 

My, my, my, my, oh, give me love

Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out

We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around

All I want is the taste that your lips allow

 

My, my, my, my, oh, give me love

My, my, my, my, oh, give me love

My, my, my, my, oh, give me love

 

My, my, my, my, my, my, oh, give me love, love

My, my, my, my, my, my, oh, give me love, love

My, my, my, my, my, my, oh, give me love, love

My, my, my, my, my, my, oh, give me love, love

 

My, my, my, my, oh, give me love

My, my, my, my, oh, give me love

My, my, my, my, oh, give me love

My, my, my, my, give me love


	12. Acordando juntinhas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Mais um capítulo. Emma e Regina acordando juntas. Emma ainda está se soltando e mostrando que gosta realmente da Regina. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 12 - Acordando Juntinhas. 

Emma acordou com uma sensação gostosa. Ela estava dormindo agarrada a alguém e pelo cheiro pode ver que era com Regina. Ela se lembrou do pesadelo e depois da conversa que teve com a morena.

‘Eu tenho que achar uma forma de agradar minha namorada e fazer tudo o que tiver ao meu alcance para satisfazê-la em todos os níveis. Agora mesmo o que posso fazer para ela? Acho que trazer um café na cama seria algo bacana né. Acho que ela prefere café preto ou um suco de maçã. Eu vou ver lá na cozinha o que posso fazer. Ela é tão linda dormindo. O semblante dela sereno. Eu espero ver isso sempre que eu puder. É a primeira vez que acordo nos braços de alguém e achei maravilhoso’. Emma olhou para Regina com muito carinho e admiração.

‘É melhor eu descer antes que ela acorde. Vou ver o que posso fazer’. Emma com todo o cuidado do mundo levantou da cama e deu um beijo na testa da namorada e sussurrou. ‘Já volto minha rainha’.

Emma foi até a cozinha e preparou duas panquecas colocou mel e fez um suco de maçã. ‘Eu não sei qual motivo Regina parece gostar tanto de maçã, mas não consigo imaginar o sabor maçã com canela sem me lembrar dela. Agora que preparei vou levar para minha rainha’. Emma pensou divertida.

Emma entrou no quarto e viu que Regina tinha pegado o travesseiro dela e não pode deixar de sorrir. ‘Ela sentiu que eu sai e está usando meu travesseiro. Que coisa mais bonita de se ver, mas tenho que acordá-la’. Emma abaixou o rosto e deu um beijo na bochecha da namorada quem lhe deu um belo sorriso.

“Bom dia meu amor. Dormiu bem? Eu quero acordar dessa maneira a minha vida inteira. É muito bom estar assim agarradinha com você e sentir seus braços fortes me envolvendo. Acho que vou agradecer a tal moça do seu pesadelo por ter feito você demonstrar aquilo que sente para mim. Eu adorei a surpresa Em”. Regina confessou toda feliz.

“Bom dia Gina. Eu dormi muito bem. Confesso que amei acordar nos seus braços. É a primeira vez que faço isso. Eu nunca tinha acordado com outra pessoa em minha vida. Nada mais justo. Você sempre mostrou que gostava de mim mesmo quando eu não merecia isso. Mas não vem ao caso agora. Eu não sabia o que você gosta de tomar no café da manhã, mas trouxe essas panquecas com o suco”. Emma comentou toda tímida.

“Sabia que você fica linda quando tímida? Ah! Meu amor que lindo. Amei esse tratamento minha cisne”. Regina disse com a voz mais rouca do mundo e deu um beijo apaixonado em Emma que não fugiu quando ela pediu passagem com a língua dela. Elas ficaram alguns minutos até precisarem respirar.

“E outra coisa Regina... Eu não vou mais fugir de você. Eu pensei muito bem essa noite e vou agir. Eu vou te mostrar com atitudes, atos que pretendo ficar ao seu lado. E fazer de tudo para que você não se arrependa em ter investido tanto em nós. Obrigada minha majestade por ter vindo cuidar de mim ontem”. Emma explicou a namorada que deu um belo sorriso.

“Bem eu quero ver seus atos. É ótimo quando quem amamos mostra que tem interesse real em nós também. Isso mostra que não sou a única quem está investindo nesse relacionamento”. Regina estava se sentindo no paraíso ao ver amor nos olhos de Emma.

Regina comeu sua panqueca e achou que foi a melhor que ela tinha comido. Ela realmente gostou de ver a sua mulher tratando ela como princesa ou alguém especial e saber que de agora em diante Emma não iria fugir mais também foi algo muito prazeroso.

“Estava delicioso meu amor. Obrigada. Sei que estou amando ter esses momentos com você, mas temos que ir para a faculdade. Não podemos chegar atrasada no nosso primeiro dia de aula. Assim como você, eu também sou nerd”. Regina comentou antes de trocar outro beijo apaixonado com Emma.

“De nada amor. Eu amo estudar, mas no meu sonho a ruiva estava na sala de aula. Então só de pensar que ela pode ser nossa colega me deixa com os nervos a flor da pele”. Emma confessou a Regina quem mais uma vez ficou feliz em ver sentimentos puros e sinceros na loira.

Regina pensou em falar algo, mas achou que seria melhor não comentar nada. Ela estava adorando ver o lado ciumento de Emma. “Bem então vamos indo senhorita Swan”. Regina piscou maliciosamente e mesmo morrendo de vergonha Emma retribuiu a piscada.

“Você vai pra casa mudar de roupa ou vai usar magia?” Emma perguntou ao ver que Regina ainda estava de pijama.

“Nós não temos muito tempo. Acho melhor com magia”. Regina trocou de roupa. Ela estava com uma saia preta e camisa azul de seda.

“Uau. Eu sei que estou agindo como uma adolescente, mas você está linda. Eu vou me trocar e assim a gente vai poder ir pra faculdade. Sou muito sortuda em ter uma namorada tão sexy, gostosa, atraente. Acho que vou ter que por uma cueca a mais hoje”. Emma pensou alto e ouviu uma risada gostosa vindo da morena dela.

“Por que senhorita Swan? O Emmet está feliz em me ver? Se você for uma boa menina quem sabe eu não dou um oi para ele mais tarde”. Regina riu da cara de desejo que Emma fez e achou encantador o suspiro que a outra mulher deu.

“Se estou feliz em te ver assim? Com certeza. Posso saber me controlar e muito bem, mas ele ficou super animado. E vou ser uma namorada muito boa”. Emma sussurrou sem graça e mais uma vez Regina achou aquilo encantador.

“Pelo visto hoje é um dia de mudanças hein. Para quem estava fugindo de mim como o diabo da cruz você está me surpreendendo e de uma forma bastante agradável”. Regina praticamente ronronou.

“Sim, hoje será marcado como o dia do nosso recomeço. Sou humana e é natural eu ficar empolgada com os seus carinhos e não vou mais negar isso. Agora podemos ir Gina”. Emma tinha acabado de colocar a calça jeans, uma blusa e a jaqueta vermelha dela.

Elas foram o caminho todo na faculdade curtindo e cantando juntas as músicas que tocavam na rádio. Regina estava curiosa com uma coisa. Emma estava mostrando os sentimentos para ela, mas será que ela ia agir assim na faculdade? Ela sabia que estava errada em estar gostando do modo com a namorada dela estava agindo e não comentar nada. Mas ela sabia que teria que tocar no assunto. Ela era muito sincera pra não conversar isso com a loira.

“Em estou adorando essas mudanças em você. Mas quero que saiba que você não precisa ter medo de me perder. Eu sou sua e sempre irei ser. Estou amando esse tratamento, mas quero que você aja dessa forma comigo por querer agir e não apenas para não me perder. Como você irá agir comigo na faculdade? Você irá assumir que é minha namorada ou irá preferir agir sem muito contato íntimo? Eu não quero te forçar a nada, apenas preciso saber como vai ser”. Regina sabia que talvez estivesse pegando pesado, mas seu coração queria saber como ia ser.

“Eu sei que você não vai forçar nada. Você é uma dama e nunca ia fazer isso. Você é completamente o oposto da Lily. E te agradeço por isso. Eu estou seguindo o meu coração como a Zelena pediu para mim noutro dia. Eu não quero te perder, mas não é só por isso que estou tentando ser uma namorada melhor. Você me pediu para me abrir e deixar você entrar em meu coração e é isso que estou fazendo. E quanto a faculdade? Eu vou assumir que você é minha namorada sim. Além da aliança que estou usando que é igual a sua, irei andar de mãos dadas e fazer como qualquer casal de namorados faria”. Emma comentou decidida.

“Obrigada por ser sincera comigo Em. Para mim significa muito”. Regina sussurrou no ouvido da namorada que deu outro suspiro.

“Você merece nada menos que isso. Vamos juntas então”. Emma saiu do carro e abriu a porta para Regina sair.

“Obrigada amor”. Regina agradeceu e deu um beijo carinhoso em Emma que mais uma vez naquele dia retribuiu na mesma intensidade.

“De nada minha majestade”. Emma terminou o beijo e elas entraram no campus com as mãos entrelaçadas mostrando para qualquer um que elas estavam juntas e não estavam preocupadas com qualquer comentário homofóbico que poderia surgir por algum colega preconceituoso.

Quando elas entraram na faculdade viram Zelena e Ruby conversando animadamente. Regina acenou para a irmã que assim que viu a irmã andando de mãos dadas com a cunhada deu um sorriso enorme e apontou para Ruby que piscou maliciosamente para a Emma.

“Pelo jeito as coisas vão bem agora hein maninha. Eu vi que você não estava em casa quando eu acordei. Vocês dormiram juntas? E aí você pegou de jeito minha irmã, Em? Ela pode sentir o Emmet dentro dela na vida real ou só ficou na vontade ainda? Libera o Emmet para ela. Sei que vocês duas irão curtir e muito isso”. Zelena deu risada como a Emma ficou tímida e como Regina ficou satisfeita com o comentário.

“Hoje a noite fizemos amor durante a madrugada. Eu resolvi escutar meu coração Zelena e claro que vou tratar a sua irmã como a princesa que ela é. Eu não vou negar fogo a ela e dar tudo aquilo que ela quiser. Acho que a música Listen to your heart do grupo Roxette cai como uma luva pra mim”. Emma explicou timidamente.

“Foi maravilhoso mana. Eu ainda posso sentir ele dentro de mim”. Regina sussurrou e ficou com olhos mais negros.

“Conta aí como foi mana. Eu quero saber”. Zelena estava praticamente pulando de alegria.

“Pode contar para elas amor. Eu sei que vou ficar vermelha como um camarão, mas ela sempre nos ajudou”. Emma deu autorização a namorada dela para contar que deu um sorriso de um gato que comeu o peixe.

Flashback

Regina viu Emma dormindo como um anjo e começou a se tocar sozinha. Ela não resistiu. A emoção de dormir juntas estava mexendo fundo com ela. E com a outra começou a tocar os peitos.

Regina tinha sentindo o Emmet um tempo grudado nela e isso a fez pensar o quanto ele é lindo e como ela gosta de sentir ele dentro dela. ‘Seria bom se Emma acordasse e a gente fizesse amor. Não seria nada mal começar o dia trocamos momentos de prazer. Eu quero sentir prazer e dar prazer’. Regina pensou enquanto enfiou os dois dedos mais fundo dentro dela e soltou um gemido baixo, mas que foi o suficiente para acordar Emma.

‘O que eu faço? Devo mostrar que eu acordei ou devo fazer de conta que estou dormindo. Oh não o Emmet Júnior acordou junto e está ereto. Mesmo sem experiência alguma eu vou tentar dar prazer a minha mulher. Afinal eu gosto dela e quero que ela se satisfaça também’. A loira pensou e se mexeu.

“Gostando de me ver me tocando Emma? Veja o que dormir ao seu lado me faz fazer? Eu tive que brincar comigo mesma”. Regina expos entre dentes.

“É claro que estou gostando. Regina eu não tenho muita experiência no sexo, mas acho que posso te dar prazer. Posso tocar em você?” Emma perguntou com a voz rouca e Regina concordou.

Emma veio até a mim e me beijou. Nos trocamos um beijo apaixonado e cheio de vontade. Ficamos alguns minutos nos beijando quando com uma mão eu toquei os lindos seios de Regina. Ela deu um suspiro gostoso e com os olhos me cativou ainda mais. Pude sentir os seios dela ficando duros. Ela continuou a se masturbar e eu estava presa naquela cena. Regina era muito linda, a vagina dela era a coisa mais bonita de se ver. Eu senti algo que não sentia a muito tempo. Eu me senti em casa e sabia que era realmente com ela que eu queria ficar.

“Eu posso segurar o Emmet? Eu posso prova-lo?” Regina perguntou praticamente salivando.

“Claro que pode”. Emma disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

“Obrigada. Eu sei que você ia querer ter uma noite especial comigo antes para irmos para cama e fazer amor, mas não consegui me segurar amor. Ele é lindo demais e dormir agarrada a você mexeu e fundo com a minha libido”. Regina estava praticamente tímida. Ela também queria uma noite especial, mas nem tudo era como gostaríamos que fosse.

“Eu entendo Regina. Eu também queria a noite. Mas não acho ruim que isso esteja acontecendo agora mesmo. Somos namoradas e isso é natural acontecer. Suas mãos são mágicas. Que delícia de toque”. Emma disse a última frase praticamente gemendo.

“Estou aqui para te dar prazer meu amor. Solte-se e deixa essa deliciosa sensação te dominar”. Regina disse praticamente gemendo. Ela estava quase lá, mas queria chegar junto com a amada.

Emma achou melhor retribuir o gesto e tocou em Regina. Ela separou os grandes lábios da morena e viu o quanto a namorada estava excitada. “Eu posso te provar? Eu quero saber se você tem cheiro de maçã com canela em seu sexo também”. A loira falou divertida.

“Claro que pode. Não provoca Senhorita Swan. Eu sou toda sua”. Regina gemeu, e por um segundo parou tudo, mas continuou a masturbar Emma. A morena estava no paraíso. A boca da namorada dela era talentosa demais. E estava mexendo com todas as terminações do corpo dela.

“Que boca é essa Emma? Eu vou gozar na sua boca se você continuar e eu quero sentir o Emmet dentro de mim”. Regina confessou entre respirações.

“Bem... Obrigada. Você tem certeza que quer isso Regina? Eu não tenho experiência nisso. Eu só usei o Emmet Júnior nos sonhos que compartilhamos”. Emma ficou extremamente tímida, mas achou melhor dizer a verdade.

“Melhor para mim então. Por que você só usou ele comigo e agora vamos fazer amor novamente. Sim Emma. Eu quero sentir o Emmet. Por favor, eu preciso sentí-lo”. Regina sorriu

“Eu também quero Regina. Por favor, me guie nisso também. Eu quero me entregar a você”. Emma sorriu quando Regina pegou o Emmet e encaixou na vagina dela.

“Ele é tão gostoso. Estou adorando ele me acertar e me encher completamente. Eu te amo Emma Swan”.

“Eu também estou adorando. Você é muito gostosa”. Emma gemeu e voltou a trocar beijos apaixonados com a namorada. E depois dar pequenas mordidas no pescoço e na orelha.

“Isso mesmo Em... Aí amor... Acho que você achou meu ponto G. Que delícia”. Emma estava encantada com a visão. Regina parecia uma deusa do sexo.

Emma continuou com os movimentos de vai e vem e estava cada vez mais fundo em Regina. Ela sentiu as paredes da vagina da namorada prendendo o Emmet. A morena estava a ponto de gozar.

“Eu vou gozar... Goza em mim amor, eu quero sentir o seu líquido me preenchendo”. Regina disse e gozou como nunca tinha feito antes. Foi algo tão poderoso, forte que ela acredita que teve um orgasmo. E dentro de alguns instantes sentiu Emma também perdendo o controle e vindo com tudo.

Elas pararam um tempo e ficaram olhando uma para a outra com adoração. Elas sabiam que agora elas estavam mais unidas ainda.

“Uau. Nada mal para alguém que não experiência Emma. Eu estou vendo estrelas”. Regina confessou toda feliz.

“Sorte de principiante Gina”. Emma comentou e deu um beijo cheio de carinho e paixão em Regina que retribuiu e aumentou o grau da paixão.

Fim do Flashback.

“Bem estava mais que na hora pra isso acontecer né cunhadinha. Há quanto tempo minha irmã só falta pedir pra você comê-la bem gostoso. E hoje você a comeu como ela queria.”. Zelena deu um sorriso encantador.

“Vocês realmente transaram. Finalmente Em. Eu posso sentir o seu cheiro na Regina”. Ruby explicou farejando no ar e sentindo uma mudança sutil no cheiro da outra morena.

“Estou excitada só de ouvir. Meu Deus que coisa excitante. Nada mal maninha. A família Mills sempre consegue aquilo que deseja né. Ainda mais você que quando coloca algo na cabeça sai de baixo”. Zelena piscou maliciosamente para a irmã.

“Bem somos namoradas e é isso que um casal faz certo? Fazemos amor com as nossas parceiras”. Emma comentou pensativa.

“Nosso amor foi consumado. E não poderia estar mais feliz que estou nesse momento”. Regina estava rindo a toa. O tempo todo que elas conversaram, e Emma não soltou a mão dela e não agiu como se tivesse tido nojo de ter feito amor com ela.

“Pois... Parabéns meninas. E Emma? Continue tratando minha irmã como uma princesa. Ela realmente te ama. A faça feliz. É só isso que peço. Acho melhor entrarmos”. Zelena pediu olhando totalmente séria para a cunhada dela quem fez que sim com a cabeça.

“Pode deixar Zelena. Eu farei o meu melhor para tratar sua irmã como ela merece. E retribuir da melhor forma que eu puder tudo o que ela faz por mim. Agora vamos para a aula que não quero chegar atrasada”. Emma e Regina se despediram de Ruby e Zelena e foram para a sala de aula deixando as outras mulheres encantadas com esse comportamento da Emma e torcendo para que isso não fosse fogo de palha e uma hora ou outra Emma voltasse a fugir de Regina, mas de certa forma ambas sabiam que a loira estava realmente ouvindo o coração e não daria um passo atrás no relacionamento que estava começando agora e tinha tudo para continuar evoluindo.


	13. Primeiro Trabalho em dupla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo foi baseada em uma cena do filme Um príncipe em minha vida. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 13: Primeiro trabalho em Dupla.

Emma e Regina entraram na sala de aula e a primeira coisa que fizeram foram escolher onde elas iam sentar. Emma escolheu a 3 cadeira da 2ª fileira e Regina sentou ao seu lado esquerdo. A sala estava quase toda lotada e era uma mistura de várias raças e etnias: italianos, portugueses, franceses, espanhóis, alemães. A única que tinha vindo recentemente da américa do Norte era Emma, mas isso não foi algo ruim. Quando ela disse que era dos Estados Unidos da América eles acharam uma forma de estarem aperfeiçoando o Inglês deles. O que Emma achou interessante e disse que em troca ela aprenderia um pouco melhor o Espanhol.

“Mas Emma você é a namorada da princesa Regina Mills de Madri certo? Por que você não pede ajuda para ela? Eu tenho certeza que ela vai amar te ensinar tudo sobre a Espanha e nossa língua”. A Professora Sarah Mendes perguntou curiosa.

“Sim. Eu sou. Eu não tinha pensado nisso antes. Mas já que ela está ao meu lado vou ver o que ela acha de me ajudar com isso. O que você me diz minha majestade”. Emma olhou diretamente para Regina que fez de conta que ia pensar, só para provocar a namorada dela. Mas sabia que depois iria agradecer a professora de espanhol mais tarde.

“Bem senhorita Swan eu posso muito bem ensiná-la sobre tudo o que eu puder sobre o nosso amado País. É só marcarmos quando e onde você pretende estudar durante a semana. Como sei que você é inteligente e nerd irá pegar facilmente. Posso pensar em um preço especial para a senhorita”. Regina falou divertida, mas por dentro sabia que isso era um jeito de ter sua amada mais perto dela. A morena estava com medo de só ver Emma na faculdade ou então no bar, á noite.

“Eu agradeço a ajuda Princesa. E irei aceitar toda ajuda que eu puder. E espero que o preço não seja muito caro. Estou chegando na Espanha agora mesmo”. Emma aceitou a brincadeira e revidou com um ar que era ao mesmo tempo tímido e brincalhão.

“Desculpa me incomodá-la senhorita Swan, e a vossa majestade também. Eu posso recomendar 10 livros mais famosos da nossa literatura para a Emma. Assim, ela terá um pouco mais de confiança e irá poder ler livros mais específicos em como dirigir uma Empresa”. Sarah Mendes resolveu dar uma força maior para a aluna estudiense dela.

“Pois eu adoraria Senhora Mendes. E acredite em mim, irei devorá-los ainda nesse mês. Gostaria que sempre que puder me passar uma lista dessas. Vou amar aprender mais e mais. Muito obrigada”. Emma agradeceu a professora que marcou na lousa os 10 livros: 1) Dom Quixote de la mancha de Miguel de Cervantes; 02) Cem anos de Solidão de Gabriel García Márquez; 03) O Capitão Alatriste, de Arturo Pérez Reverte; 04) O Jogo da Amarelinha de Julio Cortázar; 05) A Mulher Habitada, de Gioconda Belli; 06) Pedro Páramo, de Juan Rulfo; 07) A Sombra do Vento, de Carlos Ruiz Zafón; 08) A Casa dos Espíritos, de Isabel Allende; 09) Os Detetives Selvagens, de Roberto Bolaño; 10) Vinte Poemas de amor e uma canção desesperada, de Pablo Neruda.

“Bela escolha de livros. Eles são muito bons. Emma o 8º livro ganhou uma versão cinematográfica com os atores: Meryl Streep, Glenn Close, Winona Ryder e Antonio Banderas. The House of Spirits (A casa dos Espíritos) que foi rodada na Dinamarca, Alemanha, Portugal e Estados Unidos. Se eu não me engano a data de estréia foi em 1994”. Regina comentou pensativa.

“Isso mesmo vossa majestade. E o filme é uma boa forma de estar estudando os livros. Eu tenho uma cópia dele em casa. Se quiser posso trazer na próxima aula Emma”. Sarah falou para a loira enquanto mexia em sua pasta.

“Por favor, me chama apenas como Regina ou senhorita Mills. Mas fico feliz em ser tratada com respeito por aqui. Eu tenho a maioria dos livros. E posso ver os que faltam hoje mesmo. Isso será um trabalho individual a senhora Swan ou eu posso ajuda-la?” Regina se lembrou de ter os 4 primeiros livros e o último. Pablo Neruda foi ganhador do prêmio Nobel em 1971 e era muito lido na casa dela.

“Tudo bem senhorita Mills. Se quiser pode ajudar a sua namorada. Eu quero que vocês façam um resumo de cada livro contendo as seguintes informações: 01) Qual é o assunto principal do livro; 02) Uma análise de vocês sobre os principais tópicos. Eu quero que vocês façam uma análise construtiva e pensam em como vocês fariam no lugar desses autores, escritores, poetas. E se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa é só pedirem ajuda. Eu estou aqui para isso”. Sarah não conseguiu lembrar em mais tópicos para esses resumos, mas achou que estava aparentemente bem já que era o começo do curso letivo.

“Obrigada Senhora Mendes. Eu já anotei os tópicos e tenho certeza que a Regina também. O que eu puder fazer para ajudar qualquer um de vocês é só pedir”. Emma ofereceu a sala e a professora ajuda sabendo que ela iria aprender e muito não somente sobre literatura espanhola, mas tudo sobre esse lindo País.

“Por nada senhorita Swan. Eu gostaria de comentar sobre o curso de vocês sobre Dirigir uma Empresa. O objetivo desse curso é formar profissionais de primeira linha capacitados para desempenhar as tarefas e processos diretivos de uma empresa, tomando decisões criativas e reais pondo em prática os conhecimentos, habilidades e atitudes adquiridos na especialização. E a metodologia usada é: Aulas em vídeo, aulas presenciais, virtuais e exercícios interativos. O aluno terá uma planilha semanal do que terá que fazer e terá um tutor personalizado. Quanto a minha matéria Espanhol é essencial para que pessoas de outros Países consigam aprender a nossa língua de uma forma concisa, perfeita para atrair possíveis compradores na própria Empresa e aos nativos aperfeiçoar o idioma cada vez mais”. Sarah explicou pausadamente os objetivos e ficou satisfeita em que todos a entenderam perfeitamente.

Regina estava feliz em ver que a ruiva no sonho não era a professora dela. Mas ela sabia muito bem que isso tinha sido um aviso para Emma e que a tal ruiva logo ia aparecer, mas a morena como sempre estava preparada para isso.

Regina de repente vê uma mensagem na sua cadeira e dá um sorriso. “Oi senhorita Mills. Quando a senhorita acha que podemos começar a procurar os livros e as minhas aulas de espanhol? Emma XOXO”. A morena revirou os olhos. Até parece que ela não sabia que essa letra era da mulher dela.

“Bem senhorita Swan hoje mesmo. Nós podemos almoçar em minha casa e assim você conhece meus outros atributos além dos sexuais. Por que a cara séria amor? Está preocupada com algo?” Regina colocou na mesa de Emma quem ficou vermelha na hora com a insinuação de outros atributos da namorada.

“Em falar nisso você está bem? O Emmet Júnior te machucou? Você está conseguindo sentar direito? Alguma dor? Bem eu tenho que ver o quanto você vai me cobrar por essas aulas. Você é uma boa cozinheira? O que você pretende fazer de almoço? Eu vou poder ajudar?” Emma estava com mil ideias na cabeça.

Regina deu um sorriso malicioso e satisfeito consigo mesma. “Eu estou acostumada com o Emmet amor. Esqueceu que sonho com ele direto? É claro que dói um pouco, mas não é algo que incomode muito. Estou adorando ver seu lado gentil e carinhoso fora do sonho. Mas é claro que sou uma boa cozinheira. Agora Zelena só come porcaria. Eu não sei qual é a graça de comer só batata frita, hambúrguer, pizza e coisas do tipo. No final de semana até concordo, mas todos os dias não. E quanto ao seu pagamento acho que já fui bem claro o que quero amor. Eu quero você e seu amor. A sua amizade, sinceridade, fidelidade. Eu quero conhecer cada gesto seu... sonhos, vontades, desejos, fantasias. Vamos conversar muito Em nesse projeto e não poderia estar mais feliz com isso”. A morena entregou o papel pra namorada e elas esbarraram as mãos e ambas sentiram a energia poderosa indo em várias direções no corpo de ambas.

“O que foi isso Regina? Nossa energia se fundiu? Eu não estou entendendo nada”. Emma perguntou preocupada.

“Sim. Elas se fundiram e por um instante se tornaram uma só. Se a gente estivesse fazendo amor eu provavelmente ficaria grávida. Mas quem sabe eu não fique logo né. Eu já disse oi para o Emmet hoje e fizemos amor sem camisinha, além de você ter gozado forte e fundo em mim. E se eu não estiver agora, sei que terei outras oportunidades”. Regina disse no ouvido de Emma quem segurou um gemido e ficou vermelha na hora.

Emma achou melhor responder a mensagem anterior, e claro, perguntar sobre a possível ou não possível gravidez da namorada dela. “Eu também gosto de comida industrializada. Adoro hambúrguer, batata frita, pizza, mas também gosto de quase todo tipo de comida. Não sou uma mulher de salada, mas como a salada de ovos cozidos, tomate, ervilha, milho. Eu espero conseguir lhe dar tudo isso, pois você mais que ninguém merece. Agora quanto ao que você me falou no ouvido... A energia que sentimos em nosso corpo é tão poderosa a ponto de você engravidar de mim? Esperar um filho meu? Oh. E você já está preparada para ser mãe? E as responsabilidades que isso trás?”

“Eu sou uma mulher de salada e comida saudável, mas você é a parte que me completa então não estou surpresa em saber disso. Sim, a energia que passou por nós é forte o suficiente para gerar em meu ventre um filho nosso. Se estou preparada para ter um filho feito com o amor da minha vida? Mas é claro que sim. Eu sou uma princesa. Responsabilidade é algo que me acompanha desde pequena. Mas aqui não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos isso. Esse não é o lugar que vejo a gente tendo uma conversa tão importante para o nosso futuro como casal. Mas fico feliz que você esteja aberta a dialogar comigo”. Regina contou e torceu para que Emma não se fechasse novamente depois dessa mensagem.

“Uau. Você é realmente uma mulher para casar. Você é a única que pensou na hipótese em ter um filho meu e não teve vontade de vomitar ou sair correndo me chamando de anormal ou aberração. Eu acho que se a Lily tivesse no seu lugar ela caparia o Emmet Júnior ou fugiria para o lugar mais distante que ela conseguiria pensar. Ops. Falei muito. Bem acabou de tocar o sinal. Acho que agora é o intervalo”. Emma escreveu inconscientemente e só depois lembrou que Regina não queria falar sobre isso no momento. Ela tentou rasgar, mas a namorada dela foi mais rápida e pegou da mão dela.

“O Emmet é meu assim como você. Ninguém encosta um dedo nele além de mim. Capar o meu brinquedo favorito? Mas nem pensar. Pois para mim é melhor que elas sintam nojo, assim sobra mais para mim. Eu tenho algo comigo desde que me conheço por gente futura senhora Swan Mills que é: Eu não divido o que é meu com ninguém. E o fato é que você é minha Emma. Não veja isso como algo ruim. Você não é meu capacho, ou minha escrava, mas é minha outra metade, é o que me complementa. Sem você não tem razão pra existir. Eu não vivo mais sem você Emma Swan Gold Mills”. Regina confessou no ouvido da loira que se arrepiou inteira.

Emma achou lindo aquela atitude e decidiu selar dando um beijo carinhoso e cheio de sentimentos em Regina que adorou aquele contato. Já fazia algumas horas em que elas tinham trocado o último beijo. “Sim. Minha Regina”. Emma falou entre beijos.

Elas ficaram alguns minutos se beijando até pararem para ter que respirar. Elas até pensaram em sair para o pátio, mas acharam melhor continuar na sala alguns minutos para depois procurarem a sala que iriam ver as duas próximas e últimas aulas do dia.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá. Nesse capítulo Emma e Regina têm mais momentos juntas. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 14: Almoçando juntas.

Emma e Regina saíram da aula de mão dadas e estavam saindo da faculdade quando viram Zelena e Ruby esperando por elas.

“Ei mana. O que você acha da gente sair hoje a tarde e dar umas voltas pela cidade? Eu convidei a Ruby, mas ela vai ter que ir ao bar. Não sei para que, mas como ela é a dona não posso falar nada”. Zelena virou os olhos simplesmente se sentindo entediada.

“Eu sinto muito Zê, mas vou passar na livraria comprar alguns livros que preciso para fazer um trabalho e depois vou para casa com a Em e depois do almoço vamos começar a estudar, mas se quiser ver com a gente é só chegar maninha”. Regina convidou a irmã, mas sabia que ela não ia ficar por muito tempo. Ela não tinha muita paciência para ver filme.

“Qual filme vocês irão ver? É pornô? Tem sacanagem envolvida? Por que se for romance prefiro passar a vez. Eu prefiro as aventuras e filmes de ação ou pornô e de preferência com duas ou mais mulheres lindas”. Zelena confessou e suspirou.

“Meu Deus Zelena! Você só pensa em sexo mesmo. Não que não seja bom. Eu adoro, mas vamos ver um filme sobre o trabalho que iremos fazer. É um drama, mas não deixa de ser bonito. Eu sei os seus gostos muito bem Zê. Mas podemos sair hoje a noite se você quiser. Vai ter algum jogo de basquete hoje?” Regina sabia que a irmã estava a ponto de explodir de tanto tédio e tentou ajudar.

“Não sei Regis, mas vou dar uma olhada. Se tiver eu compro só dois ingressos né? A Ruby e a Em estarão trabalhando. Ruby não esqueça a nossa noite na 5ª feira hein. Já tem quase tudo planejado”. Ruby deu um sorriso para Zelena. A loba sabia que a outra mulher não tinha nada sério com ninguém e nunca tinha saído duas vezes com a mesma mulher. ‘Eu sinto atração e desejo por ela, mas não quero ser usada ou acabar me apaixonando por uma pessoa que não é conhecida por demonstrar interesse de ter algo a mais que uma simples noite regada a muito sexo e diversão. Não que ela não gostasse disso, mas também queria sentimento.

“Eu não vou furar com você não. Está tudo decidido. Na 5ª feira você passa na minha casa e iremos onde você pretende me levar. Sei que será uma noite extremamente cheia de aventuras. E que não vou me entediar nem um pouco”. Ruby falou olhando para Zelena.

“Meu amor ninguém nunca ficou entediada comigo em um encontro. Sou a melhor Don Juan de saia Darling. Mas não posso te contar o que será, mas sua temperatura irá subir e muito. Será algo interessante”. Zelena piscou para Ruby e deu um tapa com carinho no bumbum da loba.

“Bem, eu vou indo nessa. Estamos atrasadas e temos um monte de coisa pra fazer. Até mais tarde”. Regina percebeu que a irmã estava caindo pela Ruby, mas achou melhor não falar nada para não estragar o clima e nem fazer a outra Mills parar com isso. Regina sabia que se a irmã dela visse essa cena de fora iria parar com esses flertes constantes com a lobinha.

“Sim, até mais Ruby e cunhadinha. Nos vemos depois lobinha”. Emma deu uma piscada para Ruby e as irmãs Mills não gostaram nem um pouco.

“Ei cunhada não acredito nisso. A primeira vez que você me chama desse jeito está com uma piscada para Ruby. E ainda na frente da minha irmã e de mim? Você está querendo morrer? Não se faz isso na frente da namorada e cunhada ciumentas. Por que dessa forma vou pensar que minha irmã tinha razão quando ela reclamava que vocês duas agiam mais que simples amiga. E eu sempre te defendi Em. Essa piscada foi de apenas duas amigas ou teve um algo a mais?” Zelena achou melhor perguntar para a cunhada dela e tirar esse assunto da cabeça.

“Ruby é uma grande amiga Zê. Eu a vejo como uma irmã. Eu não tenho interesse algum nela. Eu peço desculpas se dei uma piscada com malícia. Não foi minha intenção. Eu estou com a Regina e é com ela que quero ficar”. Emma foi enfática e sublinhou bem o nome da namorada dela.

“Não esqueça que agora você é uma mulher comprometida Em. E só deve piscar para esse mulherão que você tem ao seu lado”. Ruby tentou descontrair o clima e deu risada com a cara séria de Emma e Zelena. ‘Tão previsível. E o pior é que elas não percebem isso. Emma já está mais que caída pela Regina’.

“Obrigada senhorita Lucas. Eu tenho que concordar contigo. Afinal essa mulherão como você citou é louca pela senhorita Swan que agora tem que aprender a agir como uma mulher comprometida e não solteira. Essa piscada foi com uma certa malícia. Se fosse uma piscada comum não teria problema algum, mas como teve malícia deveria ser dirigida a mim e não a outra pessoa... Ainda mais alguém que ela acabou de dizer que só vê como amiga ou até mesmo irmã. E amor não é só você que tem que agir diferente agora, eu também. Eu também tenho que me policiar. Se eu estou com você e só quero você pra que vou olhar para outra mulher de forma diferente. Eu sei que você não teve a intenção de me magoar ou qualquer outra coisa... Foi inconsciente. Eu entendi bebê”. Regina se sentiu bem em ser chamada de mulherão. Ela sabia que tinha um longo caminho a percorrer com sua amada, mas ela estava mais que disposta para isso.

“Eu não gostei desse seu comentário lobinha. Regina é um mulherão, mas é minha. Eu só não vou discutir com você porque eu percebi que sua intenção foi aliviar o clima, mas te peço que não comente sobre isso novamente. Agora vamos indo Regina. Eu quero comprar os livros que preciso e depois quero almoçar e ver filme com você. Agora é pra valer, até mais tarde”. Emma se despediu e pegou no ombro de Regina quem estava feliz da vida ao ver o ciúme explícito da namorada dela.

Emma e Regina entraram no carro da morena e tinha uma ouvinte pedindo para que tocasse “Hoy tengo ganas de ti de Alejandro Fernándes e Cristina Aguilera”. Emma ainda não conhecia essa música, mas parecia ser romântica e talvez triste.

“Essa música é linda amor. Fala de perdas e desejo de ter a pessoa amada de volta e só para si. Alejandro canta muito bem e a Christina Aguilera nem se fala. O clipe da música também é linda. Eu a tenho em um pen drive. Confesso que toda vez que eu escutava lembrava de você e do modo que fomos afastadas”. Regina confessou tímida e aumentou o som. Ela começou a cantar a música enquanto dirigia.

“Fuiste ave de passo y no sé porqué razon. Me fui acostumbrando cada dia mais a ti. Los dos inventamos la aventura del amor. Llenaste mi vida y después te vi partir. Sin decirme adiós yo te vi partir. Nesse caso fui eu quem fui obrigada a partir, mas não muda em nada a dor que senti Emma”. Regina estava fazendo sua melhor voz rouca.

“Eu também senti Regina. Sinto muito por isso, mas infelizmente não posso mudar o destino. Quem me dera poder voltar atrás e mudar o que passamos... Mas continua a cantar amor. Estou amando ouvir sua voz”. Emma pediu carinhosamente.

“Quiero em tu manos abiertas buscar mi camino. Y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo. Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti. Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma. Y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana. Hoy tengo ganas de ti. Eu realmente quero buscar meu caminho ao seu lado e que você se senta mulher só comigo. E desejo eu sempre tive por você. Quero apagar a sede da minha alma em seus lábios para sempre. E acordar junto a você todas as manhãs até o meu último suspiro”. Regina deu um pequeno suspiro depois de meio que traduzir a música.

“No hay nada más triste que el silencio y el dolor. Nada más amargo que saber que te perdí. Hoy busco en la nocho el sonido de tu voz. Y donde te escondes para llenarte de mi. Llenarme de ti, llenarme de ti. Como eu já passei por isso tenho que concordar que não há nada mais triste que o silêncio e a dor. Nada mais amargo que saber que te perdi, mas que graças a Deus consegui recuperar. Buscar na noite o som de sua voz, bem... já fiz isso. Querer saber onde você estava e se esconder para chegar até a mim... quantas vezes. Quantas noites quis saber disso. Acho que até um mês atrás essa música dizia tudo o que eu sentia bebê”. Emma estava adorando ouvir a música e ter a tradução simultânea da namorada.

“Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino. Y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo. Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti. Quiero apagar em tus labios la sed de mi alma. Y descobrir el amor juntos cada mañana. Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti. Nem preciso traduzir esse refrão de novo né. Eles vão cantar essa parte mais uma vez”. Regina explicou e esperou dar a pausa para cantar de novo.

“Oh, whoa, uh oh oh. Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino. Y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo. Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti. Quiero apagar em tus labios la sed de mi alma. Y descobrir el amor juntos cada mañana. Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti. Y siempre mi amor, mi cariño, amor de mi vida”. Regina terminou a canção e amou ver Emma toda emocionada.

“Uau. Essa música é linda mesmo. E você me cantar com essa voz rouca... Meu bom senhor. Bem que a gente podia marcar de ir em um karaokê na nossa noite especial. Você sabe qual. Aquela que você ganhou na aposta. Afinal eu quero cantar uma música para você também, mas uma que eu saiba né. Acho que terei que estudar uma música ou outra também”. Emma achou tão lindo a namorada dela cantar para ela que quis retribuir.

“Ótima ideia amor. Eu quero ouvir você cantar para mim. Podemos ir em um restaurante que tenha. Vou começar a procurar. O nosso jantar será na 4ª feira né?” Regina ficou feliz com a ideia e deu um sorriso satisfeito.

“Sim amor. Minha folga será na 4ª feira. Então combinado. Nossa nem acredito que já chegamos. Essa libraria del Palau fica perto da Fnac. Gostei de saber. Qualquer hora vou querer entrar e dar uma olhada”. Emma estava gostando de saber que tinha uma loja Fnac perto dela.

“Eu vim aqui com essa intenção amor. Vamos passar na livraria e logo em seguida na Fnac. Eu não lembro se tenho o filme A casa dos espíritos aqui em Barcelona então achei melhor matar dois coelhos em uma só tacada. Vamos lá. É melhor não demorarmos muito porque ainda temos muito o que ver”. Regina explicou carinhosamente e depois roubou um beijo de Emma quem retribuiu na mesma intensidade.

Elas saíram do carro e foram até a livraria. Elas foram muito bem atendidas pela gerente quem foi pegar os 10 livros. Emma fez questão de comprar todos eles mesmo com a insistência de Regina em querer pagar. Elas saíram e foram em direção a Fnac. Chegando lá, elas foram até a sessão de drama e conseguiram achar o filme. Dentro de dez minutos já estava de volta ao carro.

Dessa vez, Regina não ligou o rádio. Ela estava tão feliz em ver Emma folheando os livros e sentindo o cheiro deles. Ela foi cantarolando o caminho todo.

Mais uns 10 minutos elas chegaram na casa das irmãs Mills. Emma perguntou novamente se Regina queria ou precisava de ajuda, mas a morena disse enfaticamente que não precisava e que a loira poderia ler na sala enquanto ela preparava a comida.

Emma deu um beijo apaixonado em Regina e foi para sala. Ela sentou no sofá reclinável e pegou o livro de Isabel Allende, o tal famoso A Casa dos Espíritos. Enquanto Regina começou a preparar a famosa lasanha dela enquanto cantava Nadie como Tu do grupo La Oreja de Van Gogh.

“Nadie como tú para hacerme reir. Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mi. Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir. Mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir. Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad. De saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz. Tienes la virtude de hacerme olvidar. El miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad. Solamente tú lo puedes entender. Y solamente tú te lo podrás creer. En silencio y sin cruzar una palavra. Solamente una mirada és suficiente para hablar. Ya son más de viente años de momentos congelados. En recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán”. Regina gostava dessa música e era uma que ela cantava direto. Ela nem percebeu que Emma estava vendo a cena também feliz.

“Traduz para mim, amor. Eu quero saber o que a música está dizendo. Mas parece ser linda”. Emma pediu toda carinhosa.

“Eu já traduzo. Deixa eu terminar”. Regina virou e foi até a Emma e começou a dançar com a namorada.

“Nadie como tú para pedir perdón. Nadie como tú valora esta canción. Nadie como tú me da su proteccion. Me ayuda a caminhar, me aparta del dolor. Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad. De saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz. Tienes la virtude de hacerme olvidar. El miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad. Solamente tú lo puedes entender. Y solamente tú te lo podrás creer. En silencio y sin cruzar una palavra. Solamente una mirada és suficiente para hablar. Ya son más de viente años de momentos congelados. En recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán”. Regina cantou ainda dançando com Emma.

“Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan. Para que se hagan realidad los sueños que. Soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir. Hablando del tempo que nos quedará por vivir. En silencio y sin cruzar una palavra. Solamente una mirada és suficiente para hablar. Ya son más de viente años de momentos congelados. En recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán. Y sin hablar sólo ao mirar sabremos llegar a entender. Que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará”. Regina terminou de cantar, mas ficou um tempo ainda colada a Emma. Só depois de alguns minutos ela se afastou e foi mexer no forno para ver como estava a lasanha. Ainda faltava uns quinze minutos para ficar pronto.

“Vamos lá. Vou traduzir. Ninguém como tu para fazer-me rir. Ninguém como tu sabe tanto de mim. Ninguém como tu é capaz de compartilhar minhas penas, minha tristeza, minha vontade de viver. Você tem esse dom de dar tranquilidade, de saber escutar, de envolver-me em paz. Você tem a virtude de fazer-me esquecer o medo que me dá olhar a escuridão. Somente você pode entender e somente tu te você poderá crer. Em silêncio e sem cruzar uma palavra. Somente um olhar é suficiente para falar. Já são mais de vinte anos de momentos congelados em lembranças que jamais se esquecerão”. Regina traduziu a primeira parte e respirou fundo, mas logo em seguida continuou.

 

“Ninguém como tu para pedir perdão. Ninguém como tu avalia esta canção. Ninguém como tu me dá sua proteção, me ajuda a caminhar, me aparta da dor. Você tem esse dom de dar tranqüilidade, de saber escutar, de envolver-me em paz. Você tem a virtude de fazer-me esquecer o medo que me dá olhar a escuridão. Somente você pode entender e Somente tu te você poderá crer. Em silêncio e sem cruzar uma palavra. Somente um olhar é suficiente para falar. Já são mais de vinte anos de momentos congelados em lembranças que jamais se esquecerão”. Regina parou novamente e olhou fundo nos olhos da amada e viu que a música estava mexendo com a namorada dela.

“E passarão os anos e sempre você estará buscando um plano para que se façam realidade os sonhos que sonhávamos antes de ontem ao dormir falando do tempo que nos ficará por viver. Em silêncio e sem cruzar uma palavra. Somente um olhar é suficiente para falar. Já são mais de vinte anos de momentos congelados em lembranças que jamais se esquecerão. E sem falar. Só ao olhar saberemos chegar em entender que jamais nem nada nem ninguém na vida nos separará”. Regina terminou de traduzir, mas não parou o contato de olho.

“Uau que música linda meu amor. Amei. E concordo que as nossas lembranças jamais serão esquecidas. E obrigada por você ser essa pessoa para mim”. Emma achou melhor entrar no clima da música. Afinal era o que ela estava sentindo também. Elas se beijaram mais uma vez e ficaram um tempo se beijando quando Regina ouve o alarme do forno e tem que se separar para poder ver como a lasanha estava. Ela viu que estava pronto e retirou do forno.

“Aqui está Emma amada. Eu espero que goste da minha lasanha. Essa receita está em minha família há séculos. Minha mãe fez para o Papai Urso quando insinuou que estava pronta pra casar e quando ficou grávida da Ze e de mim”. Regina explicou divertida.

“Acho que mais tarde vou pegar umas dicas com o Papai Urso de como agir nesses jantares. Ele sabe lidar com as Mills já que ele convive com três. Esse quando morrer vai direto para o céu. Se uma Mills será minha morte imagina três”. Emma falou com uma voz divertida e fazendo gestos italianos como quem perguntando como pode isso é riu da cara brava de Regina.

“Bem o papai urso tem apenas três, você terá umas onze correndo pela nossa casa e te deixando louca. Então se for seguir seu raciocínio você vai virar um anjo por ter que nos aturar”. Regina fingindo estar brava, mas o biquinho e a cara de surpresa da namorada dela foi muito divertida.

“Onze? Quantos filhos você quer ter? Dez? Se dois já da um gasto tremendo imagina dez. Aí terei que ter dois empregos e ainda não será suficiente. Eu amo criança, mas não ia ter tempo pra brincar com eles”. Emma pensou séria.

“Amor eu quero ter no mínimo dez. E quem disse que você precisa trabalhar? Esqueceu que sou princesa legítima? E que você um dia irá comandar a Espanha? E irei passar tudo o que sei para eles? Você não vai perder um simples movimento de nenhum deles. Fica tranquila papai. Isso não vai acontecer. E sei que você será um ótimo pai”. Regina viu o medo estampado.

“Como você sabe disso? Se nem eu mesma sei. Eu sou filha da Ingrid Swan Gold, a rainha do gelo! Como vou ser um bom pai ou outra mãe senão recebi amor dá minha própria mãe? Como vou poder dar algo aos meus futuros filhos se eu mesma nunca tive isso?”. Emma estava chorando.

“Eu realmente te conheço Emma. E sei que há muito amor e coisas boas dentro de você. Você luta pelas coisas que são importantes para você. Só de estar chorando na minha frente e ter esse pensamento em querer brincar com os nossos filhos me mostra que você não é nem um pouco parecida com a minha sogra. E é um ser cheio de amor. Uma guerreira nata porque aguentar a minha sogra te humilhando, e te tratando pior que um verme não é qualquer um que consegue. Obrigada Emma Swan Gold Mills por ter sobrevivido e se tornado essa mulher maravilhosa quem eu amo tanto”. Regina demonstrou mais uma vez todo o amor que nutria pela outra.

“Sou eu quem devo te agradecer. Eu sou a sortuda aqui e vou fazer de tudo para não por tudo a perder e estragar a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido comigo. Acho que estou conseguindo superar esse trauma. Obrigada por tudo. Por ser a melhor namorada do mundo”. Emma sussurrou sincera.

Regina ficou tímida por um instante, mas logo em seguida olhou para Emma com adoração.

Elas trocaram um beijo carregado de sentimentos. E nesse clima romântico ficaram até o momento que terminaram de comer. Regina terminou de comer e foi lavar a louça enquanto Emma enxugou. Regina estava tão feliz e sonhava que essa cena se repetisse mais vezes até o final da vida delas.


	15. Assistindo filme juntas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá. Aqui temos mais cenas com Emma e Regina. Será que acontece algo mais íntimo? Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 15: Assistindo filmes juntas.

Regina assim que terminou de arrumar a cozinha com a Emma perguntou se a loira queria ir para a sala e já começar a assistir o filme ou se queria namorar um pouco.

“Por que não fazemos os dois juntos? Vemos o filme e namoramos. Acho que vai ser divertido e romântico. O que você acha de vermos agarradinhas? Eu sei que eu ia gostar disso. Não que se a gente só namorasse não seria bom, mas podemos matar dois coelhos em uma tacada só”. Emma tentou explicar tímida.

Assim elas fizeram. Regina colocou o filme A Casa dos Espíritos e começaram a ver a história de 3 gerações da família Trueba. Duas horas e meia depois, elas desligaram.

Emma estava na ponta do sofá e Regina estava encostada na loira e a morena não podia estar mais feliz.

“Vejamos como eu faria um resumo desse filme... A História é contada em Flashback a partir da visita de Blanca (Winona Ryder) a antiga fazendo de sua família. O pai dela é Esteban Trueba (Jeremy Irons), fazendeiro que construiu sua fortuna do nada e se casou com Clara (Meryl Streep), que tem dons advinhatórios e vem de uma família de mulheres fortes. A família passa por várias turbulências e narra desde o começo da década de 20 até 70 criando vários laços entre eles. E faz um paralelo com os acontecimentos políticos da época. Meryl Streep, Glenn Close e Winona Ryder estão excelentes. Jeremy Irons e Antônio Banderas nem tanto. Nesse filme as mulheres realmente eram mais fortes e dominaram as cenas”. Regina comentou pensativa.

“Amor é super interessante essa história hein. Isso que é amor, lealdade, companheirismo entre mães e filhas. Eu estou amando. Como é interessante esse lance de espiritismo, clarividência. E isso é passado de mãe para as filhas. É algo muito emocionante de se ver. Triste, mas emocionante”. Emma estava emocionada. De certa forma aquele filme falava da vida dela com Regina.

“Infelizmente a vida dessa família não foi nada fácil. Elas sofriam muito preconceito, pelos pais e maridos que não aceitavam isso. E pior que até hoje em dia, 50 anos depois as coisas não mudaram muito não. Amor eu vivo em uma família de bruxas e feiticeiras. Fazemos porções, encantamentos tudo voltado para o bem, mas fazemos. Meu sogro também fazia e aposto que ele sabe fazer ainda hoje. A magia corre em suas veias bebê. E nossos filhos também serão bruxos e feiticeiros. Não tem como fugir. Eles serão frutos do amor verdadeiro. Não há mágica mais poderosa que essa.

“Nossos filhos homens também? Eu encaro isso como uma profecia ruim do qual essas simples crianças vão ter que encarar. Fora a responsabilidade de um dia o mais velho ter que assumir o trono. Isso é muito compromisso Gina. Eu sei que você também passou por isso, mas não acho justo nem com você e nem com eles. Ainda mais se eles tiverem que casar sem amor para salvar o Império Espanhol. Bem se estiver ao meu alcance irei ajuda-los o melhor que eu puder. Ninguém deveria casar sem amor é por obrigação”. Emma falou determinada.

“Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você. Eu praticamente estou babando aqui. A forma como você está defendendo a felicidade dos nossos filhos é tão linda, tão sublime. Obrigada querida”. Regina explica o que estava em sua alma.

“Aí meu Deus. Não faz esse biquinho lindo não. Aí meu coração não resiste. E vou perder o controle e a cabeça”. Emma sussurrou e inconscientemente mordeu os lábios.

“Eu já te disse que você não precisa se controlar mais. Pois para mim se você perder a cabeça é melhor. Eu quero sentir o Emmet em mim para sempre. De preferência dentro de mim”. Regina faz sua voz mais rouca e sexy e dá um sorriso com a excitação quase instantânea de Emma.

“Eu não acho que seria uma boa ideia fazermos amor agora mesmo Gina. Estamos no sofá da sua casa do qual você divide com a Zelena. E ela pode entrar a qualquer momento”. Emma bufou e gemeu quando Regina rebolou e a loira soltou um gemido de puro prazer e desejo.

“Você está atrás de mim e estou agarrada ao seu corpo, sentindo tudo o que está se passando e não pense que não estou sentindo o Emmet. Eu já tirei a sua virgindade ontem a noite meu loiro garanhão”. Regina piscou maliciosamente ao virar por um instante e olhar diretamente para Emma que deu um sorriso tímido.

“Seu loiro garanhão? Então você é o que? Minha morena sexy, safada? Insaciável?” Emma perguntou praticamente rosnando para Regina quem lhe deu um beijo cheio de amor e paixão.

“Ah amor... Eu sou toda sua. E sou bem insaciável, mas não sou culpada por isso. Eu tenho uma bela namorada que é a coisa mais linda por fora e por dentro. E tem uma língua que você não tem ideia. Tudo nela é perfeito e não resisto ao charme natural dela. Eu te amo Emma Swan Gold Mills. Que tal a gente fazer amor gostoso agora mesmo? Eu estou louca de desejo por você”. Regina pediu antes de colocar a mão dentro da cueca e começar a masturbar o membro de Emma quem estava praticamente salivando. A morena resolveu livrar dá roupa de ambas e a loira estava com os olhos envidraçados dominada pela vontade de provar os peitos que estavam chamando por ela.

“Amor você pode cair de boca neles. Meus peitos são seus. Olha como eles estão ficando duros pra você. Vem me chupar inteira minha loira gostosa e garanhão”. Regina sem parar de masturbar Emmet chamou a namorada com os dedos da mão que estava desocupada. A loira não se controlou mais e começou a chupar os seios como se fosse uma recém nascida.

“Ai que delícia Em. Que boca. Isso lambe o contorno com essa língua. Estou quase lá”. Regina estava gemendo bem alto e estava afetando Emma.

“Você é muito gostosa Gina. Esses gemidos são como música aos meus ouvidos”. Emma confessou entre dentes.

Regina deu um sorriso safado aquele reservado para a namorada dela e deu um beijo de arrancar suspiros. As línguas lutavam por domínio, mas a morena venceu. Elas ficaram se beijando com vontade até terem que parar para respirar.

“Me toca Em. Veja como eu estou pronta para você. Vem me comer gostoso. Estou ensopada querendo você”. Regina conseguiu pedir entre respirações e pegou a mão de Emma e colocou na vagina dela. A loira começou a brincar com o clitóris da outra e a penetrou com dois dedos.

“Ai que delícia. Sua vagina é tão apertada e gostosa. Tão pronta”. Emma gemeu e sorriu ao ver que Regina tinha parado de masturba-la, mas ainda segurava o membro dela.

Regina posicionou o Emmet na entrada da própria vagina e foi descendo lentamente até sentir ser completamente preenchida.

Emma começou os movimentos de vai e vem e foi aumentado a intensidade aos poucos. A expressão de luxúria e prazer estavam estampadas em seu rosto. Regina não resistiu e capturou os lábios da amada.

“Isso Em. No meu ponto G. Eu... Vou... Gozar... Ah...”. Emma continuou entrando e saindo freneticamente. Ela também estava perto de gozar e queria esperar mais um pouco. O foco dela era Regina.

“A parede da sua vagina está estrangulando meu pênis. Pode vir morena... Deixe ele bem melado”. Ao terminar de ouvir essas palavras vindo da mulher dela, Regina desabou em Emma quem fechou os olhos instintivamente e usou toda sua força de vontade para não gozar dentro de Regina. Não era o momento ainda.

Elas estavam tão perdidas nesse clima mágico que não ouviram passos e não ouviram a porta sendo aberta. Só ouviram a risada maliciosa da ruiva.

“Puta merda”. Emma exclamou perdendo o controle e despejando todo seu líquido no canal do amor da namorada dela quem ia agradecer a irmã mais tarde.

“Não acredito nisso cunhada. Você gozou no meu sofá enquanto acasalava com a minha irmã? Vou ter que mandar lavar amanhã mesmo. Como vou poder fazer nada nele. É melhor você dar um fim nele irmãzinha. Emma continua dentro da minha irmã. Não deixe cair nenhuma gota a mais no sofá”. Zelena disse fechando os olhos.

“Porra Zelena. Você tinha que chegar agora? Que timing perfeito. Vem Emma deita no peito. Não foi nada demais. Essa é a Zelena sendo inconveniente como sempre. Você fica tão linda nesse tom de vermelho tomate. Fica dentro. Não tira ainda”. Regina estava feliz da vida.

“Não vou conseguir olhar mais para esse sofá nunca mais. Desculpa por ter perdido o controle e você sabe... Mas sua irmã chegou bem na hora que eu estava brigando comigo mesma”. Emma não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

“Vocês estão transando que nem coelhos na minha sala e sofá sabendo que eu moro nessa casa também? É pedir pra ser pego.em flagra? Eu sou sua cunhada é meu dever te deixar sem graça. Regina se apresse. Temos um jogo em Chicago pra assistir. Iremos de jatinho. Vou tomar banho enquanto isso”. Zelena deu um até logo com a mão e foi para o quarto.

“Meu Deus que vergonha. Acho melhor eu voltar para casa. Você pode me levar até lá? Mas com magia. Me liga quando chegar no estádio amor”. Emma saiu de dentro de Regina e se levantou. A loira olhava para qualquer lugar menos para Regina que ficou chateada com isso.

“Ei por que a pressa? E por que tanta vergonha? Não fizemos nada demais. Eu vou levar aquele sofá para o meu quarto mesmo. Ele será nosso ninho de amor”. Regina sussurrou toda romântica e puxou Emma para um beijo cheio de amor e carinho.

“Eu vou entrar. Nos falamos depois. E Regina Mills? Comporta-se por lá hein”. Emma pediu e estava virando para entrar em casa quando sente Regina pegando no braço dela a puxando para si.

“Você não precisa ficar com ciúmes Emma Swan Gold Mills. Eu só tenho olhos para você. Esse meu rebolado só faço para o Emmet. Pode deixar que eu vou me comportar. Amor nós acabamos de fazer amor, eu não vou te trair. Ainda estou com o seu cheiro”. Regina achou lindo o biquinho de Emma de ciúmes e deu um último beijo.

“Você gosta de me chamar com o seu sobrenome né. Até parece que já casamos”. Emma decidiu provocar Regina quem a agarrou ainda mais e pegou no Emmet. Emma deu um suspiro alto..

“É claro que eu gosto. Nós não casamos ainda, mas você já é minha. E eu sou toda sua. Até mais tarde Emmet. A mamãe te ama e vou lembrar com saudades de você”. Regina fez um carinho e percebeu ele ficar ereto novamente. A morena não pode deixar de dar um sorriso maravilhoso ao ver como Emma ficou sem graça. Elas se beijaram novamente e Regina pegou na bunda da loira.

“Minha. Isso é tudo meu, futura esposa. Nos vemos amanhã. E comporte-se também. Não me faça usar meus espiões”. Regina deu risada da cara da namorada dela.

“Você tem espiões minha majestade?” Emma perguntou séria.

“Bem amor quanto o assunto é você tenho que pensar em todas as armas”. Regina disse séria também e mandou um beijo no ar para Emma quem virou as costas e entrou na casa.

Quando Emma entrou para casa, Regina usou a fumaça roxa e dentro de instantes voltou para a casa das irmãs Mills. “Ah Emma você acha mesmo que eu brinco em serviço? Você realmente não me conhece se acha que vou dar asas para o azar de novo. Você já está mais que casada comigo. O pior cego é aquele que não quer enxergar. Eu sempre fui casada a você e tenho toda a paciência do mundo para te mostrar isso”. Regina disse alto e foi para o quarto dela. Ela estava rindo a toa e sabia que o encontro hoje tinha sido bem produtivo em todos os modos possíveis e imagináveis.


	16. Jogo de Basquete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta com mais um capítulo. Amo a Melissa nessa história. Zelena é muito sem noção, mas também a amo. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 16: Jogo de Basquete.

Emma chegou em casa toda tímida e sem graça. Ela sabia que Zelena não era má ou fazia de propósito, mas a irmã mais velha da família Mills às vezes pegava pesado. E hoje a ruiva deixou a loira muito sem graça.

Melissa viu Emma entrando cabisbaixa e foi ver o que a irmã dela tinha. E só esperava que não fosse Regina. A Swan mais nova sabia que a irmã dela era fechada, mas também sabia que Emma estava se apaixonando e se entregando a cunhada dela.

“O que aconteceu Em? Por que você está chateada? Problemas no paraíso? Brigou com a Regina?” Melissa Swan perguntou preocupada olhando para a irmã mais velha dela.

“Eu não briguei com a Regina. Hoje almoçamos juntas e depois vimos um filme do qual a gente precisava fazer um trabalho. Pense no sufoco que eu passei. Eu me contive o filme todo. Eu fiquei na ponta do sofá e ela encostada no meu corpo. Você conhece a Regina. Ela é pura sedução e a cada momento se mexia arrumando um jeito de me provocar. Quando terminou o filme acabamos transando no sofá. Nós estávamos bem excitadas e ela gozou primeiro e... Bem... Como uma boa cavaleira branca segurei o meu gozo o máximo que pude já que tinha que dar o máximo de prazer a ela e também como não estava com camisinha não quis ejacular dentro dela, mas Zelena chegou nesse momento e ao invés de entrar e ir ao quarto dela ou sair de fininho ela riu e reclamou do sofá... Que nós tínhamos gozado nesse bendito sofá e me fez ficar com o Emmet Jr dentro da Regina. E eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara. E ainda não sei. Estou pensando seriamente em não voltar lá tão cedo”. Emma explicou para Melissa que tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

“Meu Deus Em. Eu imagino o quanto você deve ter se sentido mal por isso. Acho que a maioria dos rapazes já passou por isso quando adolescente. Acho engraçado como o timing das irmãs Mills é perfeito. Primeiro no aeroporto e agora no sofá. A Zelena foi errada em ter tirado sarro de você mais cedo, eu no lugar dela não teria feito, mas isso é o jeito dela de ser”. Melissa estava segurando a risada por saber que isso ia chatear Emma ainda mais.

“Você está com vontade de rir né? Pode rir. Eu sei que de certa forma foi engraçado. Estou sentindo tantas coisas Melzinha que eu não saberia te dizer qual sentimento está me dominando agora mesmo. Estou com tanta vergonha e medo”. Emma refletiu exasperada.

“Medo? Medo do que ou de quem Em? A Ingrid está presa no calabouço da sua sogra. E não acho que vá sair de lá tão cedo. Você está com medo de sentir? Ou de amar e ser amada? Me conta mana, por favor. Eu sei que não passei por um terço do que você passou, mas sou sua irmã e te amo como uma mãe e quero te ajudar”.

“Regina é uma mulher maravilhosa e me trata como uma princesa. Ela tem um amor e uma paciência comigo sem limites. Sei que posso estar sendo ingrata e que talvez ela merecesse alguém bem melhor que eu. Que não tivesse um histórico como o meu. Eu me sinto culpada por isso. Ela me ama tanto e já me disse tantas vezes isso. O amor e a fé que ela tem em nós é inabalável mesmo depois de toda dor e sofrimento do qual Ingrid a obrigou passar. Se eu pudesse mudar o tempo é voltar atrás teria mudado a noite que Ingrid a tratou pior que um lixo depois de quase termos nos beijado. Por Deus éramos apenas duas crianças que se amavam e íamos selar esse amor com um beijo. Eu a amava Mel. Se eu fechar meus olhos ainda consigo sentir o ódio e a raiva que senti da nossa mãe na noite em que ela destruiu o meu final feliz e a senha para o Paraíso”. E mais uma vez chorou naquele dia.

“Por que você não explica isso para ela? Aposto que ela vai entender. Nós não podemos mudar o passado, mas o presente sim. Converse com ela e conte isso. O amor que você sempre sentiu por ela é tão forte quanto o dela. Eu sei que você não se sente merecedora do amor dela, mas vocês foram vítimas de Ingrid. Do ódio que ela sempre nutriu pelas Mills. Pura inveja e recalque. E pensar que em muito em breve você será a senhora Mills. E papai. Você além de ter gozado dentro teve que deixar um tempo nela depois de ter jogado sua semente. Vou ser titia em breve e vou mimar tanto o Swan Gold Mills. O pequeno herdeiro ou herdeira que um dia comandará a Espanha”. Melissa fez continência e sorriu da cara vermelha dá irmã dela.

“Nem me fala nisso. A Regis quer ter pelo menos 10 filhos. Mas é muita coisa. Eu disse a ela que teria de ter dois empregos para sustentar essa hipotética família e que perderia os melhores momentos dos meus filhos e ela me lembrou que é uma das princesas e que não vou precisar me preocupar com isso. Que não irei perder um momento sequer dos meus filhos. Há uma chance dela ter engravidado sim. Já pensou a tiração de sarro que terei de aguentar da Zelena? E um dia quando a criança estiver grande chegar e dizer. Sabe como você foi concebido? Em uma tarde em um sofá que sua tia tinha quando morava com a sua mãe Regina. Já não basta eu ser a traumatizada dá família. O meu futuro filho ou filha terá que ser também. E eu não quero que meu herdeiro ou herdeira passe por isso. Ops. Esqueci que ela quer ter bem mais. Mas quero fazer o certo. Namorar, noivar e casar antes de fabricar as crianças. Regina quer... Regina consegue. Se eu ainda não engravidei é capaz dela me amarrar ao pé da cama e termos uma maratona de sexo por pelo menos 72 horas. Eu quero filhos, mas também quero que ele seja feito na cama e após o casamento. Não quero que papai urso me mate por ter engravidado a filha dele antes do casamento. Isso é um dos motivos que é melhor eu parar de transar com ela sem proteção”. Emma riu da visão do seu Henrique Mills a capando e depois matando.

“Você ama a Regina mana. Sempre a amou. Não conseguimos mandar no destino Em. Eu não acho que privar a Regina e a si mesma de fazer amor seja o ideal. É o brinquedo preferido dela. Minha cunhada praticamente saliva em pensar no Emmet Júnior. Se ela quer mais de 10 por que não 12? Igual ao filme 12 é demais. Sei que a Regina ia amar treinar com você todos eles. O treino leva a perfeição. Não se priva mais Em. Ame e seja amada. Libere o Emmet pra Regina. Eu sei que no seu lugar faria isso. Não acho que a Regina vai gostar de saber que você pensa em priva-la mais uma vez de ser feliz. A família Mills em peso enfurecidos contigo não deve ser algo bonito ou saudável de se ver”. Melissa riu da cara de pavor de Emma quando viu a cunhada dela atrás da irmã.

“Não mesmo. Como você ousa em pensar de nos privar novamente em qualquer coisa Emma Swan Gold Mills. Nada e ninguém me afastará de você agora que sei do seus sentimentos. Eu acho nobre hein você ser tão altruísta a ponto de querer largar nossos momentos incríveis por minha integridade moral, mas talvez seja tarde demais para isso. Eu não vou deixar você fugir de nós. E usarei todas as armas que eu tiver. Não provoque a sua leoa com vara curta. O resultado não será agradável. Concordo sobre o que eu quero... Eu consigo. Fomos vítimas no passado, mas não vou te perder de novo Senhora Mills. Seu sogro ia te matar se você fugisse de mim e não começando a nossa família. Eu gostei da ideia dos 12 filhos. Isso será anos e anos de treino e iremos gastar muito mais que 72 horas. Não ouse nem em sonho me privar daquilo que mais amo no mundo senhorita Swan porque não tenho medo de te amarrar em nossa cama ou em nosso sofá. Agora vira se para mim minha loira garanhão”. Regina estava muito brava, mas tinha amado ouvir Emma confessar o que sentia... Menos a parte da privação ridícula que a mulher dela queria impor.

“Bem eu vou ligar para Noemi agora mesmo. Boa sorte com a cabeça dura da minha irmã. Agora que ela conheceu os prazeres do sexo sem camisinha não acho que ela vá conseguir usar ou fugir de você. Ainda mais que talvez seja tarde demais e tenha um Swan Mills vindo ai. E Emma não faça nada que vá mexer com a sua leoa. Ela te ama, mas irá fazer de tudo para preservar aquilo que ela mais lutou para conseguir: o amor de vocês ou você estará lascada quando ela lhe mostrar o lado Evil Queen dela”. Melissa comentou feliz e adorou ouvir a risada gostosa da cunhada dela.

“Sua irmã é idiota, mas a minha idiota. E se eu realmente estiver grávida não será só um Swan Mills vindo. Em minha família teve vários casos de gêmeos ou até um ou outro trigêmeo”. Regina viu Emma ficar surpresa e piscar algumas vezes e só depois olhou a roupa de Regina que parecia uma empresária.

“Respira amor. Amo ver minha mulher ciumenta e possessiva. Você fica tão linda brava. Seus olhos ficam azulados”. Regina explicou feliz.

“Você vai ver uma partida de basquete com sua irmã lá nos estados unidos ao vivo com essa roupa que parece ter feito sob medida para você? Ainda mais do Chicago Bulls contra Boston Celtics que são dois dos melhores times da NBA. Então o que vai ter de gente famosa por lá não está escrito” Emma estava babando praticamente.

“Acho que vou ter de mudar de roupa. Mas só daqui a pouco. Agora mesmo vou dar um beijo com tudo o que tenho direito na minha mulher. Eu vou de tênis, calça jeans e uma camiseta do Chicago Bulls. Melhorou meu anjo? Primeiro a gente vai namorar alguns minutos e antes de eu sair mudo na sua frente. Agora vem me beijar minha loira garanhão”. Regina deu uma bela rebolada e passou a mão pelo corpo todo dela antes de chegar em Emma e a agarrando para um beijo extremamente sexy e selvagem.

“Para uma pessoa que não vai muito em jogos você até que entende bem hein amor? Eu vou trazer uma camiseta autografada pelos jogadores Dwyane Wade, Jimmy Butler, Rajon Rondo para você. Deixa eu dar um oi e até logo para o Emmet”. Regina piscou e desceu o rosto na direção do brinquedo favorito dela. “Oi Emmet. Eu vim dar um oi para a sua outra mãe Em e mostrar pra ela que essa ideia absurda dela de separar a gente não vai levar a nada. Eu não vou deixar. Eu já estou com saudades de você, se a sua outra mãe se comportar mais tarde brincaremos”. Regina falou em sua voz mais rouca e passou a mão em cima da calça jeans de Emma que mexeu de forma desconfortável.

Regina e Emma trocaram mais alguns beijos até que a morena teve que sair, mas antes ela trocou de roupa com magia e depois sumiu. “Até mais meu amor”. Regina soprou um beijo no ar e sumiu.

Regina e Zelena foram de jatinho que era exclusivo da família Mills com Zelena provocando a irmã por causa da enorme chupada que a morena tinha no pescoço e lógico falando da cena do sofá.

“Zê acho que você vai ter que pedir desculpas a Emma pelo que aconteceu mais cedo. Você ouviu tudo o que foi falado com a Melissa né. Ela não quer mais ir em nossa casa e não vou deixar isso acontecer. Ela sabe muito bem que o melhor não é fugir como pretende e nem vai conseguir tamanha proeza”. Regina comentou séria.

“Tudo bem Regis. Eu vou falar com a garanhão da minha cunhada. Ela não vai escapar de nós. Ela já é uma Mills né. Eu me lembro daquele ritual de unir os sangue de vocês uma semana antes do quase beijo. E se tem um ritual que não dá para desfazer é esse. Acho que minha cunhada precisa se lembrar dele. David também viu, mas não sei se ele lembra”. Zelena se mexeu desconfortavelmente em sua poltrona. Ela sabia que tinha pisado na bola, mas era o jeito dela de ser e Emma ia ter que aprender a conviver com isso. Ainda mais agora.

As irmãs Mills ficaram quietas durante o percurso quase todo. Zelena conversava com a Ruby enviando mensagens e Regina falava com Emma e Cora que também viu o que foi falado na casa dos Swan Gold e estava preocupada.

‘A Emma não vai fugir mãe. Eu mostrei para ela que não tem cabimento. E não acho que sua nora vai conseguir. Xoxo’.

Alguns minutos depois recebe uma última mensagem da mãe. ‘Estarei de olho Gina. E se eu precisar ter uma conversa séria com ela farei. Ainda mais que talvez há netos envolvidos. Amei a atitude dela de querer preservar sua moral, mas não a ponto de fugir. Nem que eu tenha de matar a Ingrid. Sei que o medo dela é da sua sogra aparecer novamente. Xoxo’.

‘Eu sei mãe, mas isso não vai acontecer. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. Ela é minha e o Emmet também. Não vou deixar escapá-la de novo. Estamos chegando no estádio mãe. Depois nos falamos. A Zelena deu oi. Xoxo’. Regina desligou o celular enquanto entrava no estádio do Chicago Bulls.

“Tomara que você passe esse amor por aventuras para os meus sobrinhos”. Zelena respondeu divertida e mostrou a língua para a irmã dela que deu um pequeno tapa nas costas dela.

“Se depender de mim sim, mas não sei Zê. Mas isso só o tempo dirá. Vamos nos divertir essa noite só entre nós, as irmãs Mills”. Regina riu da cara festiva e doida da irmã.

Elas sentaram bem no começo na arquibancada e conseguindo ter uma visão privilegiada da partida. O primeiro tempo foi bem equilibrado. O ala Al Horford com sua experiência estava dando trabalho ao time de casa, mas o Chicago Bulls estava ganhando por apenas dois pontos. 77 Chicago Bulls x 75 Boston Celtics.

Zelena não perdia um lance e não parava quieta na cadeira. Regina torcia, mas não com a mesma empolgação.

O jogo estava sendo gravado e passado pelo canal ESPN. De repente aparece na tela grande os rostos de Regina e Zelena e o narrador dá partida explicou quem era. “As irmãs Regina e Zelena Mills, as famosas princesas da Espanha vieram nos prestigiar. Nós já sabemos para quem elas estão torcendo hoje a noite nessa partida emocionante”.

Zelena deu um tchau para o vídeo e agarrou a moça que estava em seu lado esquerdo e a beijou pegando de surpresa. Regina percebeu e deu um sorriso tímido antes de baixar a cabeça.

Emma estava no bar e quando tinha uma folga, olhava para a tela. Ela já tinha visto a namorada dela várias vezes na tela.

Ruby também estava assistindo e não tirava o olho de Zelena mesmo com o bar relativamente cheio.

Quando as irmãs Mills apareceram na tela, Ruby chamou Emma quem tinha acabado de atender um cliente.

Emma tentou disfarçar, mas acabou dando um sorriso para a tela. Ruby também, mas quando viu Zelena beijando outra mulher fechou a cara na hora.

“Eu não entendo as mulheres. A Zelena ficou o tempo todo me mandando mensagens e agora pega a primeira mulher que vê e dá um beijão desses? Ah como eu queria ser sortuda igual a você que tem uma mulher fiel que só falta colocar um tapete vermelho para você passar”. Ruby bufa, mas continua assistindo até dar os comerciais na televisão.

“Eu sei que não a mereço, mas eu a amo. E você consegue sentir o cheiro dela em mim. Acho que não tem mais escapatória mesmo eu não usando a nossa aliança”. Emma disse sem graça.

Ruby ia responder quando escutou dois jovens comentando sobre as irmãs Mills.

“Essa ruiva é muito gostosa. E só de vê-la comendo a lingua dá outra já estou de pau duro. Deve ter uma buceta deliciosa. Eu adoraria fuder com ela e todos os buracos possíveis”. O loiro de olhos castanhos disse.

“Eu já pegaria a morena. Ela é extremamente sexy. E deve ser um furacão na cama. Ela parece ser daquelas que estrangula seu pau enquanto você está metendo nela com força e essa boca sexy deve chupar um pinto como ninguém. Que putinha deliciosa”. O ruivo disse mexendo no pau em cima da calça. Ruby olhou e percebeu que era a metade do que Emma tinha e era mais fino também.

Emma estava fuzilando os dois rapazes. O ruivo ainda mais por estar a ponto de soltar bolas de energia como ela lembrou de Regina ter feito no aeroporto. Ela fez um sinal que ia agir nesse momento para a lobinha que fez positivo com a cabeça. Os rapazes ficaram discutindo quem era a mais gostosa por alguns minutos, até que a loira achou ser o tanto que ela conseguiu aguentar.

Emma chegou por trás deles e jogou um barril de chop neles que começaram a xingá-la de tudo o que foi nome.

“Oh eu não acredito como fui desastrada. Desculpa”. Emma fingiu inocência.

“Não precisa ficar com ciúmes não loirinha. A gente te fode também”. O loiro passou a mão na bunda dela. Emma respirou fundo e tirou a mão do cara com uma certa força.

“Desculpa querido, mas já namoro alguém. E que eu saiba essa morena já tem dono. Mais sorte da próxima vez”. Emma tentou se controlar, e contou até cem.

“Eu não sou ciumento. Eu posso dividir essa putinha gostosa. Eu só quero me acabar mesmo”. O rapaz ruivo disse limpando a calça.

“Mas a namorada dela é”. Emma respondeu seca.

“Ah já entendi. Você fode com ela. É porque ela não conheceu o papai aqui. Quando eu terminar com ela nunca mais vai querer você. Eu vou fudê-la tão gostoso que vai perder a memória. Que pena que você não tem o brinquedo certo para dar prazer a ela né. Quando ela provar um macho de verdade nunca mais irá olhar pra você”.

“Eu tentei agir sensatamente, mas você está me obrigando a fazer isso”. Emma disse com os olhos furiosos e deu vários murros e pontapés nos dois homens que quebraram o nariz e ficou com vários hematomas. Um deles deu um soco tão bem dado que Emma caiu no chão.

Perto dali havia um paparazzi que fotografou tudo. Ele trabalhava para uma revista sensacionalista e sabia que isso ia dar a primeira página no dia seguinte. Ele sabia que as irmãs Mills não ficavam fora por muito tempo.

Quanto a Emma ela ficou inconsciente e a última coisa que ouviu foi a voz de Ruby a chamando.


	17. Salvando Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá. Estou de volta com mais um capítulo. Zelena pisou na bola com Rubs. E deixou a lobinha chateada. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 17: Salvando Emma.

Cora viu tudo o que aconteceu entre a nota e os dois caras nojentos que apenas mexeu com a família errada. “Quem esses dois pensam que são para falar assim das minhas filhas de forma tão vulgar e grotesca ainda mais na frente das minhas noras? Quando Regina souber disso vai ficar uma fera e irá fazer um estrago neles pior que a Willow fez na 6ª temporada quando mataram a Tara. Não quero estar na pele deles no momento que Regis chegar. Se bem que eles merecem tudo isso. Acho que o meu lado rainha de Copas vai falar mais alto e brincar um pouco com eles. Vou chamar o Robert também. Eu quero ver a cara deles quando todos nós exterminar nós com eles'. Cora pensou furiosa.

A matriarca da família Mills estava em um vestido vermelho longo, mas que deixava bem a mostra seu colo. Ela estava pensando o que fazer primeiro quando sentiu Henrique atrás dela.

“Cora eu irei pegar o Robert e te encontro onde? Você vai levar a Em para onde?” Henrique Mills tinha visto toda a cena e estava furioso.

“Eu vou levá-la ao Hospital Central, mas pretendo traze-la para cá. Ela será cuidada por nós. Irei ao bar imediatamente. Eu te espero por lá”. Cora respondeu e saiu em sua fumaça.

Quando Cora chegou no bar viu a nora inconsciente e Ruby tentando traze-la de volta.

“Ruby minha nora bateu a cabeça e acabou ferindo muito mais que o nariz quebrado. Ela machucou o joelho também, mas não foi nada grave. Precisamos levá-la ao Hospital Central”. Cora confessou muito preocupada.

“E quanto a esses dois babacas? Devo comê-los?” Ruby estava chorando, em prantos. Ela não podia perder a loirinha. A loba já a considerava uma irmã.

“Deixa eles comigo. Ninguém mexe com minha família”. Henrique chegou com Robert quem estava em prantos.

“Minha filhinha. Meu raio de sol. Como puderem te machucar tanto? Ela teve traumatismo craniano Cora?” Robert por ser um bruxo e feiticeiro muito poderoso conseguiu sentir a gravidade do problema.

“Sim. Mas nós iremos ajudá-la. Nossa Em não vai deixar meus netos órfãos. Não posso deixar ela morrer”. Cora estava aos prantos também, mas com todo o cuidado do mundo pegou Emma quem estava branca e mole, quase sem vida e a colocou no colo e sumiu em sua fumaça.

Robert foi até os dois babacas seguindo por Henrique agradecendo que todos estavam congelados. “Cora deve ter congelado todo mundo quando viu meu raio de sol caído”. O patriarca da família Gold respondeu.

“Não pai. Fui eu. Assim como Emma também tenho meus poderes”. Melissa deixou seu raio de invisibilidade e ficou ao lado do pai.

Assim Robert, Melissa, Henrique e os dois idiotas chegaram até o calabouço da família Mills e prenderam os dois no calabouço ainda congelados.

“O que faremos agora? Iremos ao hospital central ou passamos no bar e eu descongelo todo mundo?” Melissa perguntou confusa.

“As pessoas do bar já foram descongeladas, então vamos direto para o Hospital. A queda deve ter causado a lesão. Ela deve estar com muito sono, confusa e pode desmaiar algumas vezes. E perder o movimento de alguma parte do corpo. Conhecendo minha filha como conheço isso ia ser pior que a morte. Por que esses dois tinham que mexer justo com a meu raio de sol”. Robert sabia exatamente onde tinha ocorrido a lesão e torcia para que eles tivessem sido rápidos o suficiente para ela não ter resquícios graves.

“Foi tão grave assim pai? Tinha uma mesa perto e ela bateu a cabeça nessa mesa?” Melissa perguntou cada vez mais triste.

“Sim, tinha uma mesa. Acho que ninguém percebeu isso por ter sido muito rápido. Só espero que não aconteça nada grave a sua irmã porque senão eles sentiram a ira do senhor Gold.

Nesse momento, eles entraram no hospital e foram até a recepção.

Robert decidiu falar com a atendente indo até um balcão grande de madeira.

“Boa noite, meu nome é Robert Swan Gold e estou procurando por Emma Swan Gold. Ela estava nos braços da nossa rainha coralina Mills. E nós gostaríamos de saber algo sobre ela”.

“A senhorita Swan está no quarto 108 juntamente com a nossa Rainha. Geralmente só uma pessoa pode ver o paciente, mas vejo que o senhor está ao lado do nosso Rei. Então deixarei entrar todos”. Tereza responde educada.

“Obrigada Tereza. Eu irei elogiar sua conduta ao Presidente desse Hospital”. Henrique Mills comentou.

“Sou eu quem agradeço vossa Majestade”. Tereza se levanta e põe a mão no peito.

Enquanto Robert, Melissa e Henrique vão ao quarto de Emma, Regina sente uma pontada no peito e sente que é com sua namorada.

Regina ligou o celular e viu que a mãe dela tinha enviado uma mensagem com um vídeo. “Regina a Emma sofreu um pequeno acidente, mas está sendo cuidada. Veja o vídeo que te enviei e assim você entenderá o que aconteceu. Me manda mensagem logo em seguida. CM”.

Regina viu o vídeo os dois rapazes sendo escrotos falando da Zelena e dela de uma forma tão vulgar que a fez ficar enojada. Quando um deles a chamou de putinha a morena sentiu seu sangue ferver. E quando Emma a defender deu o maior sorriso do mundo, um que era exclusivo a Emma. E quando Emma foi acertada no nariz e também no joelho e viu ela caindo com tudo e acertando a cabeça na mesa que estava atrás dela é como se Regina tivesse sido apunhalada no peito. A dor era imensa ver a amada deitada e Ruby em cima dela tentando acordá-la. Depois viu a própria mãe conversando com Ruby e sumindo com Emma em sua fumaça.

‘Isso não vai ficar assim. Quando eu terminar com esses caras eles vão pedir para morrer. Não é a toa que sou evil queen’. Regina pensou e resolveu aproveitar que era quase o final do jogo para voltar para Barcelona. “Zel eu tenho que voltar para Barcelona, mas vou usando a minha fumaça. Desculpa, mas surgiu um imprevisto e eu vou precisar ir”. Regina estava tentando controlar a sua fúria, mas a irmã percebeu.

“Você quer que eu vá com você Regis? Qualquer coisa podemos ir juntas e aviso o piloto e vamos juntas. Afinal eu ouvi todo o seu vídeo e sei que minha cunhada está gravemente ferida”. Zelena olhou a irmã séria.

“Então vamos logo. Eu preciso resolver dois problemas e sei que tem que ser logo”. Regina explicou e elas levantaram da arquibancada e fizeram de conta que iam ao banheiro e sumiram em suas fumaças.

Regina e Zelena chegaram ao hospital. Regina foi direto ao quarto de Emma quem parecia uma zumbi. “Estou aqui amor. O que fizeram com você? Eu não posso te perder. Não novamente. Eu já sei das coisas que você teve que passar. Obrigada minha cavaleira branca. Agora quem vai te salvar será eu. Sua mulher vai cuidar de você. Primeiro irei fazer um encantamento e irei curar as lesões que ficaram em seu corpo. Você será minha esposa amor e viveremos felizes para sempre. Eu sei que agora mesmo há uma pequena hemorragia em sua cabeça, mas irei parar. Você é minha e somente minha e será assim para sempre”. Regina sussurrou no ouvido da amada.

“Somos ligadas meu amor por sangue. Fizemos um feitiço quando apenas tínhamos 6 anos. E não há nada mais poderoso que um feitiço que una o sangue de duas pessoas. Estamos destinadas a ficarmos juntas. Qualquer hora eu mostro o vídeo que tenho desse evento. Ah Emma Swan! Eu já era tão apaixonada por você nessa época. Meu raio de sol, minha vida, meu amor, meu tudo”. Regina não conseguia se controlar. Era muitas emoções que ela estava sentindo, mas ela fechou os olhos e pôs as mãos sobre Emma. Dentro de instantes começou a sair a luz vermelha da magia da morena. Aos poucos a hemorragia na cabeça da loira começou a secar. E em alguns minutos curou a lesão que tinha gerado o traumatismo.

Regina foi em direção ao joelho de Emma e fez o mesmo esquema. E por último foi até o nariz que aos poucos parou de sangrar e foi restaurando o osso aos poucos. Alguns minutos se passaram até não ter mais nenhum resquício de ferimento no corpo de Emma. Assim que Regina começou a fazer o encantamento, Cora Mills entrou no quarto.

“Você já a curou filha? Conseguiu consertar todos os estragos causados pela queda? Você quer que eu dê uma olhada nela Regina? O encantamento será para ela perder os traumas sofridos durante a vida toda dela filha? E aposto que para tirar as dores de hoje também certo?” Cora olhou a nora e viu que sua filha tinha feito um ótimo trabalho e agora só precisava do encantamento para tirar as dores o que a Mills mais velha sabia que estavam insuportáveis.

“Sim mãe. Eu fiz um para isso mesmo. Eu já terminei. Minha mulher nunca mais vai ter essas lembranças horríveis que minha sogra a fez passar. Mamãe eu preciso salvar minha Em. Ela me irrita as vezes, é idiota, mas é minha. É meu verdadeiro amor e irei salvá-la de tudo e de todos”. Regina terminou quase chorando e foi até Emma quem abriu os olhos lentamente.

“Oi amor. Olha quem está aqui para cuidar de você? A sua mulher. Eu fiz algo e gostaria que você tomasse. Por favor, por mim e pelos nossos filhos. Isso é um remédio que irá tirar todas as suas dores”. Regina comentou em sua voz mais doce e carinhosa.

“Regina? Dona Cora? O que vocês fazem aqui? Onde estou? Por que estou em um hospital? A última coisa que me lembro é ter levando um soco e ter caído. Que dor de cabeça horrorosa. Por acaso um caminhão passou por cima de mim?” Emma fez uma cara de dor. Ela não sabia o que aconteceu, mas sabia que de certa forma estava em apuros senão Regina e Cora não estariam olhando para ela de forma tão séria.

“Você está no Hospital Central amor. Você se machucou feio, mas já te salvei, te curei de todas as dores. Eu tive tanto medo de te perder. Por que você tinha que cair e se machucar tanto. Eu não posso te perder. Não agora quando eu simplesmente te achei novamente. Toma mais cuidado amor. Agora beba tudo senão vai passar o efeito”. Regina passou a porção que tinha acabado de fazer a Emma quem fez uma cara feia, mas acabou tomando tudo.

“Eu já volto. Vou chamar o resto da nossa família. É bom te ver acordada norinha. E não me assuste assim de novo. Mesmo sendo por ter sido para salvar a honra da minha filha. Eu não quero que o pai dos meus netos morra antes de poder vê-los”. Cora piscou para a Emma quem engoliu seco.

“A atitude foi nobre amor, mas insana. Prometa que nunca mais fará algo tão arriscado assim. Por favor, tome cuidado. E as dores melhoraram? Começaram a surtir efeito?” Regina sabia que sim, mas precisava perguntar para aliviar um pouco a tensão que ainda estava em seu sistema.

“Sim Regina. Parece que as dores começaram a diminuir. Eu não sei o que você fez para mim, mas obrigada”. Emma deu um sorriso tímido e amou ver o sorriso sincero dado pela namorada dela.

De repente Melissa, Robert, Henrique, Zelena, Ruby e Cora entraram no quarto e viram que a fisionomia de Emma já tinha voltado ao normal. Ruby foi a primeira a chegar até Emma na cama e deu um tapa.

“Ei. Por que você me bateu lobinha? O que eu fiz agora? Você deveria bater é na Zelena que ficou te enrolando a tarde toda e depois saiu na tevê beijando aquela mulher. Eu não fiz nada”. Emma fez biquinho e Regina foi até ela e deu um beijo carinhoso nos lábios da loira.

“Eu não quero falar sobre a Zelena Mills no momento. Eu te bati pelo susto que você me deu. Como assim ter um trauma na cabeça? Eu vi você batendo a cabeça na ponta da mesa, mas não achei que seria tão perigoso. Eu pensei que você fosse morrer minha loirinha. Então eu posso te bater sim. Você nos deu um susto enorme e não é justo. Nós te amamos, somos sua família. Eu não quero te ver semi morta nunca mais... você está me ouvindo Emma Swan Gold? Eu sou sua melhor amiga e futura madrinha de seus filhos. Me respeita”. Ruby estava brava e muito séria.

“Eu tenho que concordar com a Ruby norinha. Foi uma cena que não pretendo ver nunca mais. Sei que irei ter vários pesadelos sobre isso. Afinal quem te carregou no colo e te trouxe aqui fui eu mesma”. Cora estremeceu lembrando da cena horrível no bar de Ruby.

“Eu sei que você está chateada comigo lobinha, mas estou aqui mesmo. Você sabe que sou conquistadora e aquela moça ao meu lado só me olhou muito atraente que não tive como resistir”. Zelena Mills ficou chateada com a indiferença de Ruby.

“Guarde suas desculpas para suas transas Senhorita Mills. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Bem loirinha eu vou indo. Eu preciso voltar ao bar, mas não pense você que deixarei isso morrer. Descanse o tempo que for necessário. Eu não quero você se machucando de novo”. Ruby respondeu séria.

“Você está me despedindo Ruby?” Emma a olhou com os olhos cheio de lágrimas.

“Sim, mas não é pelo motivo que está pensando. Você é a melhor funcionária que eu poderia ter. Mas pelo que você passou hoje o melhor é você descansar e ser muito, mas muito paparicada pela sua mulher e claro, pela sua família. Bem vinda novamente Emma Swan Gold”. Ruby deu uma piscada e saiu do quarto.

“Você está em maus lençóis Zelena. Ela ficou magoada com você. Se eu fosse você tentaria reconquistá-la”. Regina comentou com a irmã que virou o corpo inteiro para ver a lobinha sair do quarto.

“Eu irei falar com ela mais tarde, mas antes quero falar com você Emma. Eu sinto muito a forma como eu fiz mais cedo quando você estava trepando com a minha irmã. Eu deveria ter sido mais discreta. Me desculpa se te causei mais dano, vou tentar não pegar tão pesado e tenho que te agradecer por ter salvado a nossa honra. Aqueles caras eram tão nojentos e escrotos. Se eu tivesse por lá teria feito um feitiço e transformado eles em sapos”. Zelena avisou sem graça.

“Tudo bem Zelena. Por nada. Vocês também me salvaram da Lily e da Ingrid. Então está elas por elas. Pelo jeito terei que me acostumar com isso já que sou namorada da sua irmã”. Emma falou timidamente.

“Eu fico feliz em saber que você está melhor Em. Mas não nos dê outro susto. Eu estou novo para morrer. Eu quero aproveitar e muito a presença de todos vocês norinha e mimar muito meus netos”. Agora foi a vez de Henrique pedir a Emma.

“Pode deixar papai urso”. Emma confirmou e abriu a boca. Ela tentou disfarçar, mas foi mais forte que ela.

“Acho melhor irmos. Emma voltamos amanhã. Se cuida, por favor. Eu quero minha melhor amiga viva para contar minhas aventuras com a Noemi”. Melissa pediu a irmã e riu quando a irmã mais velha ficou vermelha.

“Podem ir. Eu vou ficar com ela. Obrigado à todos por terem vindo e salvado minha filhinha”. Robert disse e sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama.

“Eu vou resolver um problema e logo volto. Até daqui a pouco meu amor. Durma com Deus. Logo estarei de volta. Não devo demorar nem 10 minutos”. Regina explicou e foi até a namorada dela a beijando na testa.

“Você promete Regina que irá voltar aqui? Eu gostaria de dormir perto de você”. Emma pediu olhando para Regina com muito amor.

“É claro que eu volto meu tudo. Até daqui a pouco. Eu te amo Emma Swan Gold Mills”. Regina confessou antes de sair em sua fumaça roxa.

“Eu também te amo Regina Mills”. Era a primeira vez que Emma comentava isso, mas Robert já sabia disso. Afinal a loira era filha dele.

Regina chegou no calabouço e riu ao ver os dois caras presos e ainda se descongelando. Ela ficou frente a frente deles quando viu Zelena chegando.

“Olá mana. Você não pensou que eu fosse deixar você fazer isso sozinha né? Afinal estou envolvida nisso também. E eles quase mataram minha cunhada e pai dos meus sobrinhos. Eu não posso deixar barato. Então qual é a sua ideia? Arrancar-lhes o coração ou o brinquedo deles? Estou aqui para o que der e vier. Estou precisando relaxar um pouco e isso veio muito a calhar”. Zelena riu alto da cara de medo dos rapazes.

“Acho que faremos a mistura dos dois. Como vocês são nojentos hein. Falar a maneira que falaram de mim e da minha irmã aqui. Vocês são tão sem sal, sem graça alguma. Por que eu ia abandonar o grande amor da minha vida para ficar com qualquer um de vocês? Se eu tenho quem eu quero. O pinto da minha mulher é o dobro do tamanho e quase o dobro também na largura. Eu sou uma rainha e como tal quero o melhor em tudo. E vocês não iriam conseguir me satisfazer na cama. Eu não sou putinha e nem vagabunda, mas a única quem consegue me extasiar é a minha mulher. E é só ela quem eu quero na minha cama. Vocês não passam de adolescentes cheirando a leite. Uma rainha como eu ter dois babacas como vocês? Pelo amor de Deus! Isso é uma ofensa a alguém como eu. Pois hoje além de vocês nos ofenderem e nos tratarem como lixo, um objeto qualquer, quase mataram a minha namorada, e futura esposa. E não posso deixar isso acontecer. Ninguém mexe em um fio de cabelo dela. E hoje eu quase a perdi por causa de vocês. Adeus seus vermes. Dê um oi ao Diabo por mim”. Regina disse e primeiro transformou os dois em mulheres da forma mais violenta e sangrenta possível. E depois arrancou os corações duros como pedra e em um aspecto branco. Eles não tinham coração, o que Regina já desconfiava.

“O que você está fazendo sua bruxa?” O ruivo começou a perguntar quando sentiu uma mão no seu pescoço.

“Tem homens que não sabem ficar calados né. Bem essas foram suas últimas palavras. Adeus”. Zelena disse furiosa enquanto estrangulava os dois quem já tinham sido esmagados os próprios corações pela Rainha Malvada.

“Belo trabalho mana. Agora vamos voltar ao hospital. Nós duas temos assuntos pendentes a serem resolvidos. Você ficar com a minha cunhada e eu tentar conversar com a lobinha”. Zelena bufou e ficou sem graça com a risada diabólica da irmã dela.

“Estou vendo que você conseguiu uma mulher parecida contigo para te fazer entrar na linha”. Regina olhou para a irmã quem bufou novamente.

“Nem me fala Regis. Não quero nem pensar nisso”. E assim Regina voltou para o quarto de Emma e Zelena foi atrás de Ruby. Ambas sabendo que a noite seria longa.


	18. Eu vou te reconquistar Ruby Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá a todos. Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 18 – Eu vou te reconquistar Ruby Lucas.

Javier, um dos responsáveis pelo hospital central estava admirado com a incrível mudança que ocorreu com a paciente Emma Swan. Em menos de duas horas ela saiu de um estado super crítico para apenas observação. Ele sabia que essa recuperação tinha a ver com a família real.

Javier entrou no quarto e viu a Princesa Regina e um senhor que deveria ser o pai da paciente velando o sono da filha.

Regina percebeu quando o médico entrou e ficou atenta a todo e qualquer detalhe.

“Perdão vossa majestade. Eu trouxe os exames da senhorita Swan. Tanto os ossos quebrados quanto as hemorragias foram curadas. Eu creio que ela deverá ficar de observação até amanhã a noite, mas eu pediria para que ela ficasse de repouso por pelo menos uma semana”. Javier entregou os exames para Regina.

“Quanto lhe devo doutor? Ela não terá nenhum resquício não é? Ela está completamente curada?” Regina perguntou mesmo sabendo que curou todos os males do corpo da namorada dela.

“Nosso rei, senhor Henrique Mills já deixou tudo pago. E a senhorita Emma está nova em folha. Nem parece a mesma que chegou nesse hospital nos braços da Rainha Coralina. Se vossa majestade precisar de mim é só me chamar. Com licença, mas tenho que voltar ao meu serviço”. Javier disse e saiu sem fazer barulho.

“Mais uma vez quero te agradecer por ter salvado a minha filha. Eu não sei o que eu faria se eu a perdesse. Eu a amo demais. Ainda bem que você chegou a tempo de curá-la. Sei que minha filha está em boas mãos e será muito feliz ao seu lado. Posso lhe dar um abraço norinha?”. Robert pediu carinhoso e foi até Regina.

“Mas é claro que pode meu amado sogro. Já são duas horas da manhã e se quiser ir para casa, tudo bem. Eu cuido da Emma. Eu sei que o senhor trabalha. Pode confiar em mim. Irei cuidar muito bem da nossa paciente”. Regina decidiu oferecer ajuda ao sogro que deu um sorriso e concordou com a cabeça. Eles se abraçaram por algum tempo emocionados. Regina aproveitou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Robert quem deu um sorriso tímido.

“Agora sei quem a minha mulher puxou. Ainda bem que foi o senhor. Graças à Deus”. Regina comentou séria e riu quando ouviu Emma limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção dos dois.

“Boa noite filha. Como você está se sentindo? Ah Regina eu vou pedir para a Mel vir de manhã. Assim você poderá descansar ou ir para a Faculdade. E mais uma vez obrigado por tudo o que você tem feito por nossa família”. Robert agradeceu sinceramente a Regina e foi ao lado da filha e deu um beijo na testa de Emma.

“Boa noite meu amor. Sogro não precisa se preocupar. Eu não irei para a faculdade hoje. Irei ficar por aqui. Minha prioridade é a minha mulher. Serei a enfermeira chefe dela”. Regina explicou e deu uma piscada para a loira que ficou toda vermelha.

“Boa noite pai. Boa noite Regina. Eu estou melhor. Ainda sonolenta e com um pouco de dor, mas acho que isso é natural depois daquele susto. Pai pode ir descansar. Até mais tarde. Eu amo o senhor. E Regina por que você precisa faltar na aula? Eu posso muito bem ficar com a Melzinha. Eu não quero que se prejudique por minha causa”. Emma falou séria.

“Até amanhã meninas. Regina onde a Emma vai ficar? Na nossa casa ou no seu apartamento? Na nossa casa tem a Mary e a Mel para cuidarem dela. Além de você. E bem, eu pretendo ficar pelo menos uns três dias em casa”. Ele comentou pensativo.

“Desculpa amor, mas eu prefiro ficar na minha casa. Eu não quero ir no seu apartamento tão cedo. Pai, o senhor não precisa entrar de licença por minha causa. Terei pelo menos duas babás para cuidar de mim”. Robert aproveitou a deixa e saiu mandando um beijo para a filha na porta.

“Só duas futura esposa? Acho que você está esquecendo de mim não é? Por que você enlouqueceu se por um segundo pensou que eu não irei cuidar de você. Amor não precisa ter vergonha do que aconteceu na minha casa. Estamos juntas e ser pega no flagra é algo que pode acontecer a qualquer momento. Ficaremos no meu sogro, mas será provisório. Eu serei sua enfermeira chefe, mas sei que terá pelo menos umas seis pessoas querendo te mimar”. Regina deu um beijo na testa de Emma quem fez biquinho.

“Por que esse biquinho lindo? Eu não posso beijar seus lábios. Não me provoca dona do meu coração”. Regina riu com a cara brava da loira dela.

“Já que não posso ganhar os seus beijos, você pode pelo menos deitar ao meu lado para dormimos juntas? Eu prometo me comportar”. Emma pediu com a cara mais pidona do mundo. Regina até pensou em recusar, mas o corpo falou mais alto e acabou deitando ao lado da amada.

Regina estava esgotada, mas não pode deixar de sorrir. Apesar delas estarem no hospital, a morena estava feliz. Tinha sido um dia conturbado e agridoce. Começou bem: acordando junto da loirinha que fez café dá manhã, assistiram filme a tarde, feito amor... Foram flagradas por Zelena, mas... A princesa mais nova da família Mills quase fica viúva antes mesmo de casar.

“Eu te amo Emma Swan Gold Mills”. Regina sussurrou no ouvido da namorada.

“Eu também te amo Regina Mills”. Veio a resposta sonolenta.

“Pode dormir meu amor. Estou aqui. Vou cuidar de você não somente hoje, mas para sempre. Bons sonhos”. Regina deu um beijo na testa e acabou fechando os olhos também só que como prometeu ficou vigiando os sonhos e todo pesadelo que a loira teve, conseguiu eliminá-los de vez.

Enquanto isso, no bar da Granny, Ruby estava testando espairecer a cabeça limpando as mesas, e só quando Zelena estava praticamente em cima dela foi que sentiu o famoso cheiro de maçã da família Mills e ficou com o corpo tenso.

“Ruby será que a gente pode conversar? Estou aqui para termos uma conversa”. Zelena disse séria.

“Em que parte do eu não quero falar com você a senhorita não entendeu? Estou chateada, brava e magoada. Eu sou uma loba. Eu comi um ex namorado meu. Por favor, respeite a minha decisão. Eu não posso, não quero e não devo falar com a senhorita”. Ruby tentou explicar pausadamente.

“Eu sei que pisei na bola, mas é a minha essência. Eu sempre fui assim. Eu realmente te peço desculpas lobinha linda”. Zelena estava bem chateada e isso qualquer um poderia ver, mas Ruby Lucas não ia abrir guarda assim tão fácil. E a ruiva dos olhos azuis iria ter que provar que estava realmente a fim de ter algo com ela.

“Eu não vou voltar atrás agora mesmo. Eu também sinto muito se você achou que só por eu não ter um relacionamento duradouro com ninguém eu seja uma pessoa fácil. Eu não sou fácil, apenas não me envolvo com ninguém por vários razões ou motivos e um deles é ter confiança nessa pessoa. Confiança, respeito e amizade as três bases para qualquer relacionamento dar certo. E não sei se você está preparada agora mesmo para ter algo além de sexo, beijo e até nunca mais. Então eu sugiro que você vá procurar outra senhorita Mills. Por que? Porque no momento nem a minha amizade você terá. Pelo menos hoje. Estou com muita raiva e tentando me conter para não te morder”. A lobinha disse entre os dentes.

“Eu vou te reconquistar Ruby Lucas. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faço. O que uma Mills quer... Uma Mills consegue. Você está vendo a minha irmã né. Ela conseguiu a Emma dela e vou conseguir entrar em seu coração novamente”. Zelena chegou mais perto da morena, mas ela recuou.

“É o que veremos Zelena Mills. Você quer minha amizade, carinho? Me conquiste... Mas não vou facilitar pra você. Agora tenho que voltar a trabalhar. Nos falamos depois”. Ruby saiu e deixou uma Zelena Mills de boca aberta. ‘Essa morena é muito gostosa. Ainda vai ser minha e gemer o meu nome na minha cama’.


	19. Levando Emma para casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá, mais um capítulo postado. Só de colocar por aqui já deu saudades de escrever. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 19 – Levando Emma para Casa.

David, Mary, Melissa, Regina, Zelena, Robert, Belle e Cora estavam no quarto de hospital esperando o doutor para dar a medicação de Emma e liberá-la do hospital.

David e Mary tinha levado um exemplar do jornal que estava estampado uma foto de Emma acertando o rosto de um daqueles dois rapazes no bar da Ruby. E estava dizendo na capa: Possível caso da Princesa Regina Mills perde a pose com possíveis rivais. Todos caíram na risada menos Emma que não gostou nem um pouco e ficou brava.

“O que foi mana? Por que a cara brava? Se fosse com a Mary eu teria feito o mesmo. Eu vi o vídeo todo. Você agiu corretamente. Eles não eram homens e sim vermes. Mulher a gente trata com todo amor, carinho e respeito”. David explicou todo bobo olhando para Mary.

“Concordo com o David, maninha. Não faz nem um mês que estou namorando a Noemi, mas eu a amo e sempre amei. E no seu lugar teria feito isso ou pior. Nessa hora eu ia querer fazer igual a minha cunhada e arrancar os corações deles, transformá-los em mulher e fazer com eles o que os mesmos disseram que iam fazer com a Zel e a Regis”. Melissa Swan comentou com raiva.

“Pelo vejo salvar a honra de quem se ama está no sangue da família Swan Gold. Não faço parte oficialmente, mas tenho muito orgulho e interesse em me tornar membro ativo dessa família que já amo apesar de estar namorando Robert apenas 3 dias”. Belle estava encantada e deu um olhar cheio de ternura para o namorado.

“Nem eu faço parte ainda senhorita de French. E nutro por essa família os mesmos sentimentos. E não vejo a hora de me tornar a esposa da minha loira garanhão e sei que usarei todas as armas para isso”. Regina riu quando viu os olhos ficarem mais escuros de Emma e o rosto vermelho que nem tomate.

“Regina Mills! Não me mata de vergonha na frente da nossa família. Isso deve estar no DNA dos Mills. E ela quer que eu fique de repouso no apartamento que ela divide com a irmã. A mesma quem nos pegou em uma posição comprometedora no sofá da sala como se fossemos duas adolescentes”. Emma falou com falsa indignação e um camarão fazendo todos darem risada.

“Eu passei por isso Em. Na casa da sua avó quando eu ainda namorava a Ingrid. Ela me provocou a noite toda e quando me aliviei chegou alguém e 9 meses depois David nasceu”. Todos riram menos David.

“Obrigada pela informação sogro querido. Irei usar contra a minha sogra quando vier dar uma de santa, falsa puritana. Irei lembrá-la que ela comeu muito bem a fruta dos Gold e engoliu as sementes e assim como eu se lambuzou com isso. Eu amo maçã vermelha, mas essa fruta virou minha predileta. Ela dá frutos. Só temos que esperar alguns meses pra colher”. Regina não aguentou e deu uma gargalhada gostosa.

“Acho que você deveria ficar na mansão Em. Papai Urso e eu adoraríamos cuidar de você. Você fica no quarto da Regina e assim você ficará bem confortável por lá. Fora as enfermeiras 24 horas por dia, e claro, minha filha como sua enfermeira particular”. Cora ofereceu mesmo sabendo que a nora dela não ia aceitar.

“Oferta muito interessante dona Cora, mas não posso aceitar. Eu ia me sentir uma inválida ficando na cama o dia todo. Me sentiria abusando da sua hospitalidade e boa vontade. E também do dinheiro. Imagina... Contratar profissionais por minha causa. Eu não mereço todo esse tratamento. Eu ficarei em casa, mas a senhora e o Papai Urso será sempre muito bem vindo. A casa é de vocês”. Emma sabia que poderia ser chamada de trouxa, mas ela não gostava de abusar de ninguém nem mesmo da família da namorada dela.

“Iremos te visitar todos os dias Em. E ligaremos para Regis também. Obrigada por pensar em nós. Sabemos que você não quer e nunca quis nosso dinheiro assim como seu pai e seu irmão. Eu não conheço pessoas mais honradas e justas que vocês. Regina não poderia ter escolhido melhor. Você é um anjo Emma. Todos nós te amamos”. Cora não poderia ser mais orgulhosa mesmo que quisesse.

“Obrigada dona Cora. São seus olhos. Mas não acho que sua filha irá concordar com isso”. Emma tinha adorado ser chamada de anjo mesmo sabendo que não é nem um terço disso.

“Amor por que você insiste em chamar sua sogra de Dona Cora? E qual parte você acha que não iria concordar com ela? Que você é uma pessoa íntegra, justa, que possui caráter, sincera, e tem um coração puro? Que eu não poderia querer alguém melhor para mim? Ou que você não parece um anjo? Pois eu não poderia concordar mais com a SUA sogra. A única coisa que discordo foi dizer que tive escolha. Já que você roubou meu coração há quase 28 anos atrás desde quando eu nasci”. Regina disse uma vez só. E todos deram um suspiro que nem sabiam que estavam guardando.

“Cunhadinha você é sortuda em ter minha irmã Regina Fodástica Mills aos seus pés. Quantos já quiseram e não conseguiram nem um olá. Ela é mais fiel que um cão adestrado. Agarra ela logo e fica para sempre. Sem pensar em devolução. Não aceitamos de volta. Nem adianta insistir”. Zelena brincou e todos caíram na risada até mesmo Emma que começou a sentir dor de tanto rir.

“Ate parece que eu ia deixar ela fugir do nosso final feliz. É natural ela ter medo depois de ter uma mãe como a Ingrid, mas vou conquistar de vez o meu maior tesouro que tem nome e sobrenome: Emma Swan Gold Mills. A minha loira quem está com dor e não vai falar nada”. Regina foi até Emma e deu outro beijo na testa.

“Sinto dizer Emma, mas você está lascada. Não tem como fugir da família Mills”. Mary disse divertida e riu quando Emma mostrou a língua para ela. ‘Não há coisa mais linda que um amor verdadeiro. Elas se amam tanto. Dá para sentir que isso durará para sempre’.

“Desculpa atrapalhar esse clima tão gostoso em família, mas vim entregar essa receita médica e lhe dar alta senhorita Swan, mas com supervisão constante de uma enfermeira. Seu tombo foi sério, e poderia ter tido sérias consequências. Eu posso dizer que você nasceu novamente, e mesmo sabendo que seu corpo aparenta mais nenhum dano físico, eu recomendaria repouso por uma semana. Espero vê-la na semana que vem. Para quem entrego tanto a receita quanto a alta?” Javier perguntou curioso.

“Para mim doutor. Eu vou cuidar disso pessoalmente. Eu concordo com o senhor e prometo que irei cuidar da Emma o meu melhor. Daqui a uma semana estaremos de volta. Estou vendo agora que esse remédio é para anemia. Ela está anêmica?” Regina ficou chateada com a namorada dela e iria cuidar da alimentação da loira pessoalmente também.

“Sim. Ela está anêmica e precisa se alimentar melhor. Se ela continuar começará a ter tremores pelo corpo. Bem até daqui a uma semana. A senhorita já está de alta. Eu já pedi uma cadeira de rodas e deve estar chegando”. Javier tentou não rir da cara chateada da paciente.

“Eu não estou inválida. Eu posso caminhar até a saída. Ou não posso doutor?” Emma achou melhor agir conforme as ordens do médico depois de receber o olhar de fuzilamento de Regina.

“Todos os pacientes saem de cadeira de rodas. É rotina. Mas se você quiser pode sair andando quando chegar a recepção. Melhorou senhorita Swan?” Javier tentou ajudar a paciente ao ver que ela não gostava de depender de ninguém para caminhar.

“Perfeito doutor. Obrigada por tudo. Agora podemos indo pessoal?”. Emma queria sair dali o quanto antes. E sabia que teria uma boa conversa com a namorada dela.

“Não pense que não teremos uma conversa muito séria Emma. Nosso jantar tinha sido cancelado, mas faremos em casa mesmo e eu cuidando de todos os detalhes quero ver a senhora comer besteira. Parece que estou namorando uma criança”. Regina falou brava e Emma engoliu seco.

“Tudo bem Regina. Iremos todos de carro ou alguém vai fazer mágica e me levar agora mesmo pra casa?” Emma estava curiosa e olhou para todo mundo.

“Nos vemos em casa mana. E não faça nada que eu não faria”. David piscou para Emma que não pode deixar de dar um sorriso.

“Eu irei te levar de carro. Nós iremos passar na farmácia, no supermercado e depois iremos para casa. E não pense mocinha que não estou brava com você. Mas agora você vai começar a comer direito, pelo menos essa semana que estarei cozinhando. Amor eu não quero te dominar e nem que você seja submissa a mim, mas isso é algo muito sério. Com saúde não se brinca”. Regina confessou aquilo que estava sentindo.

“Eu sei que você não é dominadora. Você se preocupa comigo e quer meu melhor. E como não sou de comer direito, você se preocupa comigo. Não estou pensando mal de você Gina. E lembre-se eu também te amo. Eu fico feliz em saber que você me ama e que quer cuidar de mim. Obrigada Rê. Obrigada meu amor”. Emma dá um beijo no rosto de Regina e elas entram no carro da morena.

“Obrigada por me entender Emma. Eu te amo e preciso cuidar de você. E será justamente isso que irei fazer. Iremos dormir juntas, no mesmo quarto. No seu quarto. Hoje a noite não, mas teremos o jantar que tínhamos programado. E irei contratar o melhor máster chef da Espanha. A nossa noite será extremamente especial e você irá lembrar para sempre. Chegamos na farmácia”. Regina mostrou apontando para fora do carro.

Elas foram na farmácia e Regina mostrou o guia do médico para a atendente que em menos de cinco minutos voltou com os remédios. Regina perguntou de quantas em quantas horas precisava ser tomado, e a moça explicou que era de 8 em 8 horas. E assim que fez todas as perguntas necessárias, e com todos os remédios comprados, elas voltaram ao carro.

Regina e Emma ficaram quietas dessa vez. Emma estava se sentindo culpada por estar nessa situação. A loira sabia que a culpa era dos dois babacas, e só cumpriu sua função de namorada, mas se ela tivesse segurado sua ira, elas estariam comemorando em um restaurante ou até mesmo em uma cantina com música ao vivo, ou karaokê.

“Você deve estar bem chateada comigo mesmo. Já que estamos sozinhas dentro do carro e não estamos namorando. Desculpa Rê se te dei um susto ontem a noite. Eu não tive a intenção”. Emma começou a falar, mas Regina a parou e o carro também.

“Não foi por isso que estou chateada. Sobre ontem a noite você não teve culpa. Eles quem agiram covardemente e eu no seu lugar teria feito o mesmo. Estou chateada porque você não se cuida direito, porque você não se acha merecedora de carinho, amor, bons tratos. Eu sei que isso não é sua culpa, mas dói mesmo assim. Eu te amo cabeça dura e vou te ensinar a amar de verdade, o verdadeiro amor. Você se controla comigo e não sei porque isso, já que eu não me controlo. Eu me entreguei a você meu amor. A única coisa que não fiz foi sexo anal, mas isso é coisa para outro dia. Você ainda não está preparada para isso, por mais que o Emmet fique animado agora mesmo. Ponha isso na sua cabeça mulher, Nós vamos ser e muito felizes para todo o sempre. É você quem eu amo e quero. Não há mais ninguém”. Regina deu um beijo que era pra ser apenas um roçar de lábios, mas acabou ficando mais intenso e profundo. A morena pediu passagem com a língua que a loira aceitou no momento. Elas ficaram se beijando como se não houvesse amanhã até que a princesa parou para respirar.

“Eu também te amo Regina. E também não quero te perder. Sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por ter você e sua família em minha vida. Eu também nunca fiz sexo anal, mas ouvi dizer que é gostoso. Mas sim, não é coisa que devemos fazer hoje mesmo. Eu quero ter mais intimidade com você quando viermos fazer isso. Obrigada por acreditar em mim e no nosso amor. Acho melhor irmos ao supermercado e comprar o que você quer fazer para mim e voltarmos para casa enquanto o Emmet Júnior não está acordado de vez. Porque não quero ir ao mercado com ele animado. A menos é claro, que você queira que as mulheres fiquem encarando a minha parte íntima”. Emma comentou brincalhona e levou um pequeno tapa no ombro.

“É melhor voltarmos para casa. Ninguém é louco ou besta de olhar para o Emmet enquanto eu estiver ao seu lado. Ele é lindo, mas é todo meu assim como você é minha. Somos uma da outra”. Regina disse séria e mexeu no Emmet. E como sempre ele deu sinal de vida.

“Olá Emmet. É a sua mãe Regis. Já estava com saudades. A sua dona Emma é idiota, mesmo sendo minha, mas é. Ela não colocou na cabeça dela que sou a única pessoa que pode te ver e brincar com você. Sou a única quem pode receber prazer vindo de você e dar prazer a ela também. Só não brinco com você agora mesmo porque estou chateada com ela e bem, a loirão está precisando chegar em casa, deitar na nossa cama e descansar enquanto preparo uma comida decente a ela, mas juro a você que assim que pudermos iremos brincar e muito como fizemos ontem a tarde. Vou te dar apenas um beijo porque sou louca por você e tem outras partes do meu corpo que também adora brincar com você”. Regina deu um beijo ainda sobre a calça jeans de Emma quem não pôde deixar de suspirar feliz.

Regina deu um sorriso encantador a Emma quem a olhou apaixonada. Regina decidiu tirar a mão da coxa de Emma que resmungou algo. “Minha loira garanhão aguente firme, vamos voltar para casa e se você for uma boa paciente para sua enfermeira chefe aqui talvez eu faça um sexo oral bem gostoso em você e deixo você gozar na minha boca, mas não sei quando também. Você terá que se comportar. Comer toda a comida, não reclamar disso, ficar de repouso e tomar seus remédios direito. O que você me diz?” Regina sabia que tinha provocado à namorada, mas ela sabia que só assim para a loira aceitar.

“Tudo bem Regina. Ai se toda enfermeira fosse como você. Eu faria medicina só para poder ficar babando em cima. Você é muito sexy e gostosa mulher. E eu não estou conseguindo resistir tanto como antes. Que rebolado, que bumbum, que seios, que boca, que voz, que tudo. Mas, sim, eu prometo fazer meu melhor. Não sei se vou comer tudo, porque realmente amo besteira e comida engordurada, mas vou tentar. Eu prometo. Então pise fundo porque quero voltar para casa enquanto antes minha morena sexy e insaciável”. Emma praticamente rosnou no ouvido da namorada que não conseguiu segurar um gemido. Ela estava bem excitada, mas ainda tinha muita coisa a ser vista antes que elas pudessem fazer amor. O lado racional dela pediu para ir com calma já que a loira tinha saído do hospital nem uma hora.

E assim elas foram para a casa mais felizes sabendo que tudo iria se encaixar e logo elas conseguiriam deixar para trás mais uma lembrança ruim e cada vez mais fortes nesse namoro que tinha tudo para dar certo.


	20. Os Preparativos do Jantar entre Emma e Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta com mais um capítulo. Essa master chef existe mesmo. Eu andei pesquisando. Eu amo esse filme e quis falar sobre ele por aqui. Sou romântica até a página 10. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 20: Os Preparativos do jantar entre Emma e Regina.

6 dias Depois.

Emma assim como prometido tentou fazer o melhor dela. Tomava os remédios na hora certa, comia praticamente toda a comida que Regina fazia. Ficava sentada ou deitada na cama. Dormia toda noite com Regina no quarto que todo mundo estava dizendo que era delas. Recebia as visitas e começou a deixar de chamar dona Cora de Dona. A loira ainda não chamava de sogra, mas tudo estava encaminhando para esse caminho e Regina não poderia estar mais feliz.

Regina acordou e olhou para o lado e não sentiu Emma. Ela achou estranho porque normalmente quem acordava mais cedo era ela. ‘Onde será que foi a minha mulher? Será que ela está no banheiro? Ela está bem? Acho melhor eu dar uma olhada. Do jeito que ela é estabanada pode tropeçar e se machucar. Hoje a noite será o nosso primeiro jantar especial e quero que saia perfeito. Eu vou iluminar o lado do jardim com luzes verdes e vermelhas e fazer uma mesa com as delícias celestiais da Espanha. E por que não com o melhor da música espanhola. Ela tem que começar a aprender sobre nosso País mesmo’. Regina levantou e foi até o banheiro. Emma estava terminando de se vestir. Ela tinha acabado de tomar banho.

“Bom dia meu amor. Por que você se vestiu aqui no banheiro? E por que não me chamou? A gente poderia ter tomado um banho juntas. Eu adoraria fazer amor contigo no banheiro. E isso ainda não fizemos. Estamos a 7 dias sem e já estou subindo pelas paredes”. Regina confessou chegando perto de Emma e dando um beijo na bochecha.

“Bom dia Rê. Eu não te chamei porque você parecia à coisa mais linda dormindo. Uma rainha ou princesa. Sim, eu sei que você é princesa. Eu adoraria tomar um banho com você, mas sei que hoje é o dia do nosso jantar e também sei que você terá um dia corrido com isso. Nós ainda não fizemos, mas do jeito que você é determinada a ter tudo o que ama sei que essa seca de 6 dias será quebrada hoje depois do jantar não é?” Emma provoca a namorada quem a agarra pela cintura.

“Eu terei um dia cheio, mas se você continuar me provocando eu vou fazer amor o dia todo com você e a noite uma meia hora antes do nosso jantar eu uso a minha magia e deixo do modo que eu sonhei do mesmo jeito. Então não me provoca senhora Swan Mills. Eu posso muito bem me lambuzar na sua sobremesa antes de comer o jantar. Eu já te disse o quanto amo sentir o seu perfume e o seu cheiro?” Regina deu uma cheirada no pescoço da Emma quem suspirou profundo, mas saiu do abraço. Ela sabia que a morena queria fazer algo muito especial hoje e iria colaborar com ela.

“Acho melhor guardarmos para o final do jantar. Eu não estou te negando nada. Apenas tentando agir com a razão e te deixar fazer aquilo que você imaginou. Se fosse um dia normal talvez eu teria aceitado a sua última proposta Regina Mills. Ela é bem tentadora e muito difícil para ser recusada”. Emma respirou fundo e piscou maliciosamente.

“Dessa vez eu deixarei você fugir de mim senhorita Swan, mas só porque eu tenho compromissos o dia todo e já tenho tudo programado para mais tarde. Eu sei que a oferta é muito tentadora. Por isso que eu a fiz, e esse tipo eu só faço para você dona absoluta do meu coração”. Regina seguiu Emma e deu risada quando ouviu a outra mulher engolir seco.

Regina voltou ao banheiro e fez suas necessidades e depois voltou para o quarto que estava dividindo com a namorada e pegou uma roupa. Quem iria tomar banho era ela agora. A morena sabia que Emma estava encarando suas costas e seu bumbum e deu uma rebolada gostosa.

“Regina Mills não me provoca, por favor, eu estou tentando ser uma boa moça aqui. Está difícil, mas tenho que tentar. E sua rebolada me desconcerta. Vai logo tomar banho. Ai meu Deus você toda nua tomando banho no meu banheiro... melhor não tentar pensar nisso”. Emma gemeu alto e Regina foi até a cama delas. A morena puxou o roupão branco que a loira estava vestindo e viu a excitação da namorada bem nítida. Ela puxou a cueca branca e deixou a amada como veio ao mundo.

“Oh eu estou sendo a bruxa má com meu amorzinho? Perdoe essa sua súdita leal. Eu irei recompensar isso mais tarde. E nada de brincar com o Emmet enquanto estou tomando banho. Mais tarde eu brinco com ele”. Regina sussurrou no ouvido da Emma quem fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios inconscientemente.

“Não faz isso comigo não morena. Vai tomar banho antes que eu te agarre e me acabe com você e dentro de você, esquecendo tudo e de todos. Eu não vou poder me aliviar sozinha? Sério mesmo? Você está sendo muito má minha princesa. Estou a ponto de explodir e preciso dar uma aliviada. Por favor, não seja má”. Emma estava dizendo entre respirações e Regina achou melhor voltar atrás.

“Eu sou a única dona dele, então irei brincar um pouco só porque você precisa relaxar e eu também. Mas hoje a noite farei o serviço completo e nem pense em segurar nada mais tarde. Você pode e deve se acabar dentro de mim. E isso é uma ordem”. Regina voltou para a cama e deu um beijo cheio de desejo e de paixão enquanto tocou no Emmet e viu ele rígido como uma pedra.

Regina começou a tirar o pijama curto de seda. Primeiro a parte de cima pausadamente e depois a parte debaixo do pijama. Os olhares famintos de Emma a estavam deixando cada vez mais excitada. Os olhares verdes estavam ficando mais escuros e isso deixou a morena mais feliz. Ela estava com saudades daqueles olhos.

Depois de tirar o pijama, Regina começou a tirar o sutiã e depois a calcinha e jogou em cima de Emma quem estava se controlando para trazer a sua mulher para cama.

“Gostando do que vê Emma? Pois eu estou adorando ver o Emmet em pé desse jeito”. Regina prensou os peitos por um instante, mas o olhar predador da namorada a fez parar com esse show e a fez ir até a cama.

Regina começou a masturbar Emmet delicadamente ainda beijando Emma. E aos poucos os movimentos foram aumentando. A morena estava adorando dar prazer a namorada dela e decidiu abocanhar o brinquedo preferido dela. E assim ela fez.

“Ai que saudades eu estava do meu loirão. Uma semana sem você é muita coisa. Eu te amo Emma”. Regina confessou parando um pouco para respirar.

“Eu também te amo Rê. Vem matar as saudades vem. Me leva no paraíso e fica comigo para sempre”. Emma estava ofegante com a respiração descompassada. E sentia que não ia demorar muito para gozar. A boca da Regina era extremamente hábil e estava fazendo um excelente trabalho.

Regina estava feliz em ver que a namorada estava conseguindo relaxar. Ela sabia de seu potencial como mulher e também sabia dar prazer como ninguém a mulher dela. Essa semana que ficaram longe foi muito duro para ela, mas foi necessário. Emma tinha que ficar de repouso e assim foi.

Emma por um momento sentiu que estava chegando ao paraíso. Aquela boca deliciosa da namorada dela em seu membro estava fazendo loucuras com ela. Sem perceber, a loira começou a incentivar ainda mais, como se fosse realmente necessário. Regina estava sendo uma personagem bem ativa do tipo ninfomaníaca ou garganta profunda.

“Isso mesmo. Ai que boca tesuda. Me chupa mais. Eu vou gozar”. Emma disse entre respirações.

“Goza na minha boca vem. Deixa eu provar meu líquido preferido. Vem pra mim amor”. Regina aproveitou e pegou nos peitos da loira com força e começou a brincar com eles.

“Re... gi... na”. Emma gozou e praticamente perdeu as forças. O gozo tinha sido intenso, mas a morena bebeu cada gota como se fosse realmente um néctar. A loira estranhou quando a namorada dela deu um beijo na boca e ela pode sentir seu próprio gosto. Elas ficaram por um bom tempo se beijando cheia de desejo e vontade.

“Muito obrigada amor. Só você para me levar a loucura. Eu já estava morrendo de saudades dessa sua boca talentosa. E esse corpo delicioso seu. Cheio de curvas e delícias que não canso de amar. Em falar nisso, você não acha que eu deveria retribuir de alguma forma? Posso brincar com seus grandes lábios, clitóris com minha boca, dedos e língua”. Emma perguntou ainda se refazendo de minutos antes.

Regina ia responder quando ouviram a porta do quarto delas baterem. “Sou eu, a Melissa. Desculpa atrapalhar, mas o máster chef já está aqui e quer falar com a Regina. Não me matem, por favor. Eu sou só a mensageira”. A irmã mais nova da família Swan Gold disse alto para as mulheres no quarto pudessem ouvi-la.

“Tudo bem cunhada. Me dê uns 15 minutos. Eu vou tomar banho e já volto. E eu não vou te matar não cunhadinha. Quando você estiver no bem e bom com a Noemi irei revidar. Vingança é um prato que se come frio”. Regina deu risada e abriu a porta depois que viu Emma se vestir.

“Desculpa Regina. Eu tenho até medo de entrar no quarto da minha irmã agora. Deve estar cheirando a sexo. Eu pensei que você fosse tomar banho. Desistiu?” Melissa perguntou ao ver Regina parada na porta.

“Não está cheirando a sexo. Só estava dando uma aliviada no Emmet. Só depois do jantar que iremos fazer o menu completo. Acho que terei que fazer um feitiço de som, porque aí sim a coisa vai ser quente depois de 7 dias sem fazermos nada”. Regina não resistiu a brincadeira e riu com a cara vermelha de Melissa.

“É muita informação Regina! Pelo amor de Deus. Eu só quero saber quando você tiver grávida dos meus sobrinhos”. Melissa piscou e elas desceram para falar com o tal Master chef.

Elas chegaram na sala e viram um homem e uma mulher aparentando entre 30 a 35 anos. Os dois muito bem vestidos. Melissa os cumprimentou e Regina foi até eles.

“Olá meu nome é Juliana Aguiar. Eu sou dona do Santo & Deli, e foi um prazer atender o pedido de Vossa Majestade. Esse é meu assistente Alexandro Aguiar, meu irmão. Espero estar a sua altura senhorita Mills”. A máster chef apresentou se educadamente.

“Eu ouvi dizer que o restaurante é um lugar confortável e que vocês conversam com os clientes, então é familiar e isso ganha um ponto comigo. Eu li que vocês não servem frituras e nada gorduroso o que me faz olhar para o lugar de forma bem positiva. Eu não gosto de comidas muito cheia de gorduras”. Regina respondeu sinceramente.

“Eu também não gosto. No meu restaurante as pessoas fazem os pedidos e atendemos nas mesas. O que acho bacana porque é uma forma de conhecermos melhores os clientes que acabam se tornando amigos e voltando sempre”. Juliana explicou para Regina de uma forma sucinta como elas trabalham por lá.

“Quantos anos você está nesse ramo?” Regina perguntou curiosa.

“Eu estou desde 2000. Mas posso te dizer com toda a sinceridade que a cada dia aprendo mais. Não fiz faculdade, então fui aprendendo aos poucos, na prática E a vossa excelência sabe cozinhar? Ou gosta de cozinhar?”. Juliana estava adorando poder falar um pouco sobre ela e o seu trabalho.

“Eu adoro cozinha senhorita Aguiar. Eu moro em um apartamento com a minha irmã e geralmente faço comida para mim e para ela. E tenho feito essa semana inteira comida para a minha namorada. Ela só come besteira e como ela esteve doente ficou de castigo, ordens médicas de só comer comida saudável. Ela está anêmica, mas já estou cuidando disso. E hoje quero fazer esse jantar especial não somente a ela, mas para nós”. Regina achou melhor por em pratos limpos.

“Que interessante senhorita Mills. Ela é uma mulher de sorte por ter alguém como você cuidando dela. O que a senhorita gostaria que eu fizesse para esse jantar especial?” Juliana perguntou mais uma vez curiosa.

“Uma Paella de Mariscos, arroz a la cubana, gaspacho (como entrada) com tomates y Pimientas Rellenos. E durante o dia eu gostaria que fizesse Tortilhas espanholas de Patatas, a tal famosa omelete de batata. Minha namorada é dos Estados Unidos e não conheço ainda as comidas típicas aqui da Espanha.

“Excelente escolha. Quando a senhorita quiser que eu comece é só falar. Eu trouxe os ingredientes comigo e posso começar agora mesmo”. Juliana estava adorando conhecer a princesa. Ela era muito educada e gentil. Mas sabia que tinha uma fã de ser evil queen. Não que a morena chefe de cozinha fosse ligar para isso. A vida privada da princesa só interessava a mesma.

“Pois para mim pode ser agora mesmo. Obrigada senhorita Aguiar. Eu a levo até a cozinha”. Regina levou Juliana até a cozinha e mostrou onde ficava os copos, os pratos, talheres e tudo o que a outra morena fosse precisar. E quando ela estava saindo da sala para subir viu Emma no topo da escada.

“Volte para o nosso quarto Emma Swan Mills. Eu já estou subindo. E já estou levando o seu remédio. E coloque uma roupa decente. Temos visita e não quero que eles te vejam de roupão”. Regina disse séria.

Regina voltou a cozinha pegar o remédio de Emma e foi até o quarto. Emma tomou o remédio e ligou a televisão. Estava passando um filme romântico Uma Longa Jornada baseada no livro do mesmo nome escrito por Nicolas Sparks. Emma ia mudar de canal, mas Regina pediu para deixar.

“É lindo esse filme amor. A história deles é tão linda quanto a nossa. Ela fala de dois casais de duas gerações diferentes. Ira Levinson é um senhor de 90 anos, que está com a saúde debilitada sofre um acidente de carro e salvo pelo casal principal do filme. Sophia Danko, uma especialista em arte e Luke, um jovem peão de rodeio. Aos poucos Sophia cria um laço de amizade tão forte com o senhor Ira que vai narrando a história de amor que ele passou ao lado da esposa Ruth até a morte dela. As duas histórias são lindas amor. Assiste comigo. Toda vez que passa na televisão eu assisto”. Regina pediu carinhosamente e Emma não pode negar. Não quando Regina faz o bico.

“Eu não sabia que você gosta de filmes românticos assim. Eu não assisti ainda, mas vou lhe fazer companhia. Se você gosta tanto assim a ponto de ver toda vez é bom. Então vem aqui morena linda do meu coração. Deita em meu peito”. Emma tinha colocado uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta branca.

“Não precisa me falar duas vezes. Adoro ouvir as batidas do seu coração. Isso me acalma e me conforta. Não tem lugar melhor para mim que estar em seus braços. Eles são tão fortes e definidos”. Regina suspira apaixonada.

“Eu também adoro estar com você Rê. Estou amando ter esses momentos nossos. E amo ouvir as batidas do seu coração também”. Emma confessou e deu um beijo cheio de carinho e quando a namorada deitou em seu peito começou a fazer cafuné até ambas adormecerem e se entregarem aos braços de Orfeu.


	21. O Primeiro Jantar Especial de Emma e Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem.

Capítulo 21 – O Primeiro Jantar Especial de Emma e Regina.

Algumas horas depois

Regina estava conferindo todos os pratos e ajudando na iluminação, organização e tudo o mais para o tão esperado primeiro encontro delas. Hoje a noite além do jantar romântico ela iria colocar uma música tipicamente espanhola , mas que dizia tudo o que ela sentia pela loirão dela.

Regina era bem detalhista e examinava tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Não tinha nada que passava despercebido por ela. E quanto a máster chef contratada, ela pôde provar um pouco das coisas que a outra morena estava fazendo e achou de muito bom gosto.

Zelena passou pela casa da família Gold para saber como andava os preparativos do jantar quando viu a parte da piscina e onde elas fizeram o churrasco umas duas semanas atrás toda iluminada e a mesa toda preparada.

“Boa noite Regina. Que lugar mais romântico. A minha cunhada não vai resistir aos seus encantos hein. Passei pela cozinha e falei com aquela gostosa. Que brasileira bonita, mas que tem o tempero espanhol. Não sei se ela joga no mesmo time que a gente, mas com essa beleza eu sairia com ela uma noite. Ela é gostosa e faz meu tipo”. Zelena explicou praticamente babando.

“Todas as mulheres fazem seu tipo. Sou a única que você não teve nada e a Emma. Quanto a mestre cuca ser do lado colorido da força... Eu sinceramente não sei Zel. Só conversei com ela sobre o Restaurante dela, e os vários pratos e sabores. Eu já estou namorando e amo muito minha loira. E como estão as coisas com a Ruby? Tem conseguido falar com ela? Regina sabia que para a irmã dela estar aqui perto do horário do jantar era algo sério.

“Lógico que não. Não sei quem é mais cabeça dura. Você ou ela. Você por não ter desistido por mais de 20 anos dá sua Emma e a Ruby por não relaxar e curtir uma noite comigo. Por que tudo na vida tem que ser complicado? Por que não podemos viver como se não houvesse amanhã? Eu vim morar para Barcelona para ter liberdade. Para que eu me comprometer com algo ou alguém? A vida é tão curta para perdermos tempo com normas, regras, burocracia. Eu tenho tentado falar com a Ruby a dias e ela me ignora, e me trata como se eu fosse uma leprosa ou alguma doença contagiosa”. Zelena comentou muito chateada.

“E sabe por que isso mana? Por que ela está gostando de você de verdade. Ela não quer uma noite apenas com a Fodástica Zelena Mills que entende tudo sobre sexo e suas variações. Ela não quer que vocês façam algum número do Kama Sutra lésbico e sim que você se abra com ela e vá conhecendo aos poucos. Ela não quer te dominar e nem domar. Ela quer ser sua amiga, sua amante, namorada. Ela quer estar ao seu lado em todos os momentos. Não só nos bons, mas também nos ruins. Ela quer ter uma relação contigo e não somente uma noite de amor e nada mais”. Regina sabia que Zelena estava balançada, mas estava torcendo para que a irmã mais velha visse aquilo que estava tentando explicar para ela.

“Eu não entendo nada disso Regis. Eu estou confusa. Não nego que estou sentindo um algo a mais pela Ruby, mas não sei o que fazer. Eu não sou como você. Eu não sei se estou preparada para ter um algo a mais que uma simples noite de prazer. Mesmo sendo a Ruby de quem estamos falando”. Zelena estava nervosa, essa distância com a loba a estava matando.

“Zel eu vou te falar uma coisa muito séria e seria bom que você me escutasse. Todos nós passamos por fases na vida. E posso te dizer sinceramente, que eu não sinto falta da época que eu era solteira, sem a Emma. Não há nada mais gostoso para mim que ficar ao lado da minha mulher. Essa semana que passei aqui não troco por nada. Ter liberdade é bom, sim, mas pra mim é mais coisa de adolescente. Não digo que você seja uma adolescente, mas a vida é tão melhor quando você tem aquela pessoa especial para dividir suas coisas, seus problemas, suas alegrias, vitórias, felicidade e assim por diante. Quando se tem a pessoa no seu lado todas as outras pessoas se tornam sem valor. É bom curtir um show, ir a festas e outras coisas, mas quando se tem o amor da sua vida tudo faz mais sentido e tem um brilho muito mais especial, quase mágico. Eu não sei se a Ruby é a garota certa pra você, mas você só vai descobrir dando uma chance a ela mana. Eu acho que ela é uma boa pessoa. E se eu fosse você daria essa chance. Você merece isso Zê!” Regina explicou para a irmã dela que a cada momento estava mais e mais emocionada. Talvez a irmã dela tivesse razão.

“Talvez você tenha razão Regis. Eu vou pensar em tudo o que você me disse. É amanhã a consulta da Emma no médico né. O retorno que eu quero dizer. Só me avisar que irei com vocês. Obrigada por tudo mana”. Zelena disse sem graça.

“E se eu fosse você agiria rápido. Podem ser mais esperta e roubarem a senhorita Lucas de você. Não dê mole ao azar Zelena. A agarre antes que apareça outra e você fique chupando dedo. Quanto a consulta... Sim será amanhã. Eu vou aproveitar e fazer um exame de sangue e ver se já há swanzinho dentro de mim. Vou aproveitar quando estivermos esperando o médico. Eu quero tirar essa dúvida logo. De nada mana. É para isso que servem as pessoas que amamos. Para estarmos no nosso lado em todos os momentos. Você merece. Agora terei que levar o remédio da sua cunhada e me trocar. Nos falamos depois. E me deixa atualizada se conseguir conversar com a senhorita Lucas”. Regina piscou para irmã que retribuiu a piscada.

“Eu tenho certeza que com esse fogo de vocês já tem uns 3 swanzinhos por aí. Não vejo a hora de ser titia. Sei que vou mimar muito. Pode deixar Regis. Eu vou te avisar. Bem vou indo. Pela mesa e iluminação sei que será a noite. E se não tiver nenhum aí dentro com certeza você os fará hoje a noite. Boa sorte futura mamãe. E obrigada mais uma vez”. Agora foi a vez de Zelena piscar. Regina deu um sorriso travesso enquanto foi lá em cima ver a amada dela.

Regina chegou no quarto com o comprimido e viu que sua amada tinha colocado um terno azul, mas feminino. Estava de salto alto preto e os cabelos arrumados.

“Uau meu amor. Eu tenho que concordar com a Bo na série Lost Girl quando ela diz a Lauren que a médica tirava o fôlego dela. Você está linda e está tirando realmente o meu fôlego. Que vontade louca de te beijar e pular o jantar. Estou louca de vontade de fazer amor com você, mas vou esperar depois do jantar. Aqui está seu remédio amor. Agora acabou. Eu sei que sou feiticeira, mas você me prendeu em seu feitiço. Não consigo tirar os meus olhos de você. Eu vou pegar minha roupa e me trocar. Daqui a pouco descemos e teremos o nosso jantar especial, mas agora vem cá que eu quero um beijo seu”. Regina falou toda dengosa.

Emma chegou até a morena e a puxou para um beijo pela nuca. Elas trocaram um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo. As línguas de ambas duelavam para ver quem ganhava. Elas ficaram assim por um tempo até que tiveram que parar para poder respirar.

“Eu sou tão sortuda em ter você em minha vida Regina. Eu sinto tantas coisas ao seu lado. Você desperta coisas em mim que eu nunca pensei que sentiria. Obrigada amor por ter insistido em nós, porque graças a você eu estou podendo sentir tantas coisas boas. E sei que essa noite será inesquecível tanto para mim quanto para você. Eu te amo Regina Mills e tenho muito orgulho em ser sua namorada”. Emma estava tão feliz que hoje a noite elas iriam ter uma noite especial. A loira não estava mais aguentando de tanta saudade da namorada dela.

“Eu também te amo Emma. E muito. Sempre te amei. Eu faço das suas palavras a minha. Eu também tenho muito orgulho em ser sua namorada, mas sei que isso é só o começo. Amor eu vou tomar banho e me trocar. Não devo demorar muito. Acho que em 30 minutos poderemos descer e ter o nosso jantar romântico. Até daqui a pouco mulher da minha vida”. Regina deu outro beijo, mas dessa vez foi mais rápido. Ela não queria atrasar o jantar delas.

Enquanto Regina foi tomar seu banho, Emma sentou na cama e assistiu alguma coisa na televisão. Como a loira estava ansiosa, ficou passando por vários canais sem parar por muito tempo em nenhum.

‘Eu nem acredito que amanhã eu saio desse castigo em que eu me encontro. Para quem sempre trabalhou e estudou ficar parada o tempo todo uma semana é pior que a morte. O que me segurou um pouco foi a companhia da Regina comigo. Se ela não estivesse aqui eu provavelmente teria enlouquecido. Tenho que agradecê-la na melhor forma possível hoje’. Emma estava perdida em pensamentos que não viu Regina saindo do banheiro e entrando no quarto totalmente vestida em um vestido longo preto de seda com uma abertura no lado direito, seu batom vermelho, sapato alto preto e os cabelos penteados... Uma visão para a loira que não conseguia fechar a boca.

“Eu amo quando você me olha dessa forma. Com tanto desejo e vontade. É como se o seu olhar está tão intenso que consegue me derreter. Eu sou toda sua amor, depois do jantar você vai poder devorar o meu corpo. Ele é todo seu. Como está o Emmet? Ele está animado em ver a mamãe em um vestido onde realça todas as curvas dela? Eu vou dar um oi para ele e um beijo antes de descermos e dizer que logo teremos nosso momento a sós”. Regina chegou perto de Emma e deu um beijo por cima da calça da namorada. “Eu também te amo Emmet, mas primeiro tenho que alimentar a sua dona. Mais tarde nos veremos de novo”. A morena riu quando viu a loira respirar fundo.

“Mais tarde amor iremos tirar o atraso. Não iremos dormir essa noite, mas agora mesmo vamos jantar. Eu estou com fome, por enquanto comida e depois de você. Irei brincar muito com o Emmet essa noite. Espero que você não esteja cansada, porque minhas intenções são as mais pervertidas possíveis minha loira garanhão”. Regina sussurrou no ouvido da Emma que não pode deixar de respirar fundo novamente.

“Vamos descer minha leoa insaciável. Quanto mais cedo descemos, mais cedo voltamos para o nosso quarto para brincarmos. Não vejo a hora de termos mais um momento só nosso, mas agora vamos comer e depois voltamos”. Emma estava excitada, mas sabia que primeiro teriam o jantar maravilhoso para depois saciarem a sede de amor que uma nutria pela outra.

Elas desceram e foram direto para a mesa que tinha sido posta perto da piscina. Emma estava encantada pela decoração muito bem feita pela namorada dela. “Uau amor. Que coisa mais linda, romântica, bem feita. Você decorou muito bem. E aposto que os pratos são deliciosos. O cheiro que ia para o meu quarto era divino. Parabéns amor”. Emma deu um beijo cheio de amor e carinho do qual Regina contribuiu.

“Não foi nada bebê. Eu faria tudo de novo só pra ver essa satisfação e felicidade em seus olhos. Você merece isso e muito mais. Amor acho que a Zelena foi atingida pela flecha do cupido. Ela veio aqui uma hora atrás ou um pouco mais e eu dei um conselho a ela. Dê dar uma chance para a Ruby e correr atrás o quanto antes da lobinha antes que alguém vá na frente dela e ela fique chupando o dedo. Foi até engraçado ver minha irmã sem saber o que fazer. Não que eu queira ficar no lugar dela. Eu estou muito feliz e satisfeita aqui mesmo. Eu não quero perder você por nada desse mundo”. Regina falou tudo de uma vez, mas Emma entendeu perfeitamente tudo que a morena tinha dito a ela.

“Eu também acho amor que sua irmã tem que agir com rapidez. A Ruby é bem paquerada no bar. Eu já vi várias vezes isso. Eu torço para que sua irmã consiga enxergar logo as coisas e não perca a Ruby por medo de se entregar. Eu posso ter ter tido vários fantasmas, mas estou dando o meu melhor para que isso mude”. Emma disse tomando um copo de suco de maçã.

“Bem amor eu entendo o seu lado, e sempre entendi, mas a Zelena não viveu a vida que você levou. Nós sempre fomos muito amadas, pelos nossos pais. Então ela não tem motivo para ter esse medo de amor e de amar. Eu sempre achei com sua sogra mimou ela demais. Não nego que seu sogro tenha me mimado, mas acho que não sou desse jeito, como ela porque já me apaixonei por você desde pequena então aprendi a aceitar esse sentimento com 06 anos, 07 anos enquanto que ela está aprendendo agora com 30 anos. Ela é minha irmã e a amo muito, mas acho que ela precisa acordar para a vida. Levar um susto sabe? Alguém dando em cima da Ruby ou vendo alguém beijar a minha futura cunhadinha. Acho que só assim a Zelena vai tomar uma atitude”. Regina confessou e pegou o primeiro prato da noite.

“Eu quero te agradecer por caprichar tanto nesse jantar. Eu me sinto a mulher mais especial e amada de todos os tempos. Sei que tem uma parte sua nele todo. Sei também que esses pratos são típicos aqui da Espanha, mas amor sério que vou ter que comer comida saudável? Eu vejo tomates, pimentões, frutos do mar, mas nada que seja gorduroso. Eu sei que estou anêmica e preciso me alimentar saudável, mas tenho feito isso todos os dias desde que passei pelo médico. Será que não vou poder tomar um milk shake ou um sorvete pelo menos?” Emma fez um biquinho e Regina achou encantador.

“Ai amor não faz esse biquinho lindo não. Assim vai ser duro resistir. A minha mulher tem quantos anos? 6? Bem senhorita Swan eu posso pensar no seu caso mais tarde. Ainda temos muito o que curtir até lá. Quando nos casarmos você irá comer comida saudável de segunda a sexta. E nos finais de semana vou abrir mão no jantar, mas só no jantar. Eu sei que hoje é final de semana, mas hoje é diferente porque o seu quadro de saúde está debilitado. Quando o médico disser que você não tem mais anemia deixarei você comer besteira nos sábados e domingos a noite”. Regina disse séria. Ela sabia que tinha que abrir a mão nos finais de semana mesmo não concordando.

“Obrigada mamãe Mills por ter liberado nos finais de semana. Eu não vejo a hora de chegar o horário da consulta amanhã. Estou amando cada segundo que passo ao seu lado, mas não vejo a hora de voltar a trabalhar. Eu vou ter que pedir para a Ruby me contratar de volta. Eu não sei ficar parada, e isso de certa forma está me fazendo muito mal. Eu não sei quanto vai ficar a faculdade, talvez eu tenha que trancar ou fazer online. Ainda bem que hoje em dia há esse recurso de fazer o curso online e ir a faculdade uma vez a cada 15 dias ou até mesmo uma vez por mês. Acho que mudarei para online. O que você acha amor? Você concorda com isso?” Regina achou linda a atitude da sua amada em lhe perguntar sobre o rumo da faculdade e ela mostrou pelo olhar apaixonado.

“Você está começando a pensar como casal meu amor. Amei que você pediu a minha opinião. Se sou mamãe Mills? É bem provável que eu já seja. Mas irei confirmar isso amanhã enquanto vocês estiverem esperando o Doutor Javier. Eu sei que você está impaciente para voltar a trabalhar, mas eu vou abrir uma loja para nós. Uma micro empresa. Então mesmo se a Ruby não voltar atrás minha meta é que você seja a Vice Presidente e meu braço direito. Eu quero abrir uma conta conjunta com você no banco. E antes que você comece a discutir comigo sobre isso, eu sei que você vai querer participar ativamente nessa conta. E já vou avisando que está tudo bem. Você pode contribuir o quanto quiser meu amor. Eu confio em você mais que tudo nessa vida. E acho uma ótima ideia nós fazermos essa faculdade online. Ainda mais se eu estiver grávida. Pois começamos a faculdade juntas e terminaremos juntas. Amei Emma. Obrigada por me incluir em sua vida”. Regina sabia que acabou contando algumas coisas que deveriam ser ditas em outras ocasiões, mas resolveu mandar a precaução para o espaço. Ela confiava totalmente em Emma e sabia que tinha a feito a coisa mais certa nessa noite.

“Uau. Eu não sei nem o que pensar amor. Você me surpreendeu mais uma vez. Bem só posso dizer que estarei ao seu lado para o que der e vier. E se você vai realmente abir essa conta em conjunto irei contribuir com ela sim, como você disse. E quanto a loja que você pensa em abrir vou ajudar também. Não com dinheiro porque você sabe que eu não tenho, mas com mão de obra. Estarei 100 por cento contigo nela. Enfim, eu te apoiarei em todos os seus projetos”. Emma estava amando ter essa conversa com a mulher da vida dela.

“Bem dona absoluta do meu coração. Nós já terminamos de comer. Que tal dançarmos um tango? E não se preocupe se não souber dançar. Eu te guiarei sempre. Esse tango chama Por una cabeza de Carlos Gardel. Al Pacino imortalizou esse tango no filme Perfume de Mulher. Essa cena é lindíssima. Ele dança muito bem, mesmo que no filme ele seja cego. O que diz amor da minha vida? Quer dançar comigo? Pode confiar em mim. Eu conheço os passos e conheço seu corpo. Solte se e se entregue toda a mim” Regina levantou e foi até sua amada.

“Eu sei qual filme você está falando. Meu pai adorou e já viu algumas vezes. Pois sim senhorita Mills aceitarei dançar contigo. Com apenas um toque nas mãos começou a tocar a melodia da canção. E como prometido Regina guiou a dança. Elas dançaram de uma forma bem sensual. Regina estava em transe. Essa dança era sensual por natureza, mas o desejo e a vontade das duas estava tornando ainda mais. Era como se elas se fundissem nessa dança. Os corações batiam acelerados, as peles estavam arrepiadas, os sussurros no ouvido. A noite tranquila e fresca, parecia que o universo estivesse contribuindo para que aquela noite fosse a mais especial de todas. E as duas mulheres estavam tão unidas que nada e nem ninguém no mundo conseguiria afastar uma da outra.

‘Meu Deus como ela é linda. E o melhor de tudo é só minha. Eu tenho que tomar o próximo passo. Pedi-la em casamento. Se o teste der positivo amanhã é o que eu farei. Irei pedir e já tenho uma música em mente. Tu cambiaste mi vida. Eu estava escutando ela hoje e pelo que vi é uma declaração de amor. Será a minha para ela. Eu a amo tanto que esse sentimento transborda em meu peito. E não tem mais como segurar. É ela quem eu quero viver para sempre’. Emma estava extasiada com o clima mágico daquela noite.

E assim mais uma vez elas se entregaram de corpo e alma a esse amor que a cada dia mais se tornava forte e único sabendo que a tendência era melhorar cada vez mais.

 

Por una cabeza/De un noble potrillo/Que justo en la raya/Afloja al llegar/Y que al regressar/Parece decir:/No olvidéis, Hermano/Vos sabés, no hay que jugar 

Por una cabeza/Metejón de un día/De aquella coqueta/Y risueña mujer/Que al jurar sonriendo/El amor que está mintiendo/Quema en una hoguera/Todo mi querer

Por una cabeza/Todas las locuras/Su boca que besa/Borra la tristeza/Calma la amargura

Por una cabeza/Si ella me olvida/Qué importa perderme/Mil veces la vida/Para qué vivir/Cuantos desenganos

Por una cabeza/Yo juré mil veces/No vuelvo a insistir/Pero si un mirar/Me hiere al passar/Su boca de fuego/Otra vez quiero besar

Basta de carreras/Se acabó la timba/¡Un final reñido/Ya no vuelvo a ver!/Pero si algún pingo/Llega a ser fija el domingo/Yo me juego entero./¡Qué le voy a hacer!


	22. Conversa ao pé da cama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta. Estarei postando alguns capítulos. Espero que gostem.

Capítulo 22: Conversa ao pé da cama.

Emma e Regina chegaram no quarto e começaram a despir. Emma foi até Regina e foi tirando a roupa lentamente até deixar a namorada nua como veio ao mundo. Regina já estava acostumada ser alvo de desejo das pessoas, mas ver o olhar de adoração em sua loira estava mexendo muito com sua libido. Os olhos de Emma estavam como esmeraldas e brilhavam de uma forma intensa.

Regina foi até Emma e começou a tirar o terno feminino da amada que peça por peça foi revelando o corpo de Emma. A morena nunca se cansaria em ver tamanha beleza. Não tinha um pedaço do corpo da loira que não estava sendo admirada pela namorada.

Regina sorriu quando Emma chegou até ela. Elas ficaram trocando carícias até que a loira começou a beijar cada pedaço do corpo da morena. Não teve um cantinho que tenha sido negligenciado por Emma. Regina estava amando ver esse lado romântico, mas ela precisava de alívio imediatamente.

“Emma, por favor, eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim, eu não estou aguentando de tanto tesão”. Regina disse entre respirações.

“Tudo bem Regina. Agora mesmo”. Emma sentou na cama e puxou a amada para ficar em cima dela. “Eu vou enfiar devagar amor. Eu sei que você está toda molhada para mim, mas vou fazer aos poucos”. Emma sussurrou antes de levantar a morena um pouco do seu colo e enfiar dois dedos bem fundo no canal do amor da namorada que não aguentou e gemeu alto.

“Você é tão gostosa. É tão apertada. Essa noite meu amor eu vou me entregar a você. Mais do que já me entreguei”. Emma sussurrou no ouvido de Regina quem reclamou quando sentiu que os dedos saíram de dentro dela.

“Ei coloque de volta. Eu estou quase gozando”. Regina reclamou entre os dentes, mas viu que Emma estava usando os dedos no Emmet. Ela lubrificou o pinto com os sucos que estavam saindo da própria vagina e isso deixou a morena mais perto ainda do gozo.

“Não se preocupe amor, você vai gozar. Eu apenas estou lubrificando o Emmet para você não sentir tanta dor”. Emma avisou e assim que terminou de falar penetrou Regina lentamente que tombou a cabeça para trás.

Emma não resistiu ficar olhando para aquele par delicioso de seios e começou a chupar como uma criança recém-nascida o seio direito enquanto com a outra mão mexia com o esquerdo.

“Ai que delícia amor. Isso... Chupa meu peito... Mama em mim... Ai... Que... Gostoso”. Regina estava cada vez mais feliz e chegando no seu limite.

Emma começou a alternar ora chupava o peito direito, ora o esquerdo e depois de um bom tempo chupando, dando pequenas mordidas, achou melhor dar algumas mordiscadas no pescoço da princesa quem estava adorando a amada brincar com o seu corpo sem ela precisar pedir.

“Ai Emma. Estou quase... continua me comendo vai”. Regina falava e começou a tocar em Emma também. As duas estavam tão excitadas e felizes que parecia que não existia mais nada e ninguém além delas.

Emma decidiu mudar de posição, e deitou de lado e nessa forma conseguiu penetrar mais fundo na namorada. As estocadas estavam ficando cada vez mais rápidas e fundas até que Emma sentiu seu pau sendo estrangulado pelas paredes internas da vagina da amada, e continuou a estocar fortemente.

“Goza amor. Pode vir. Vem, vamos gozar juntinhas”. Emma pediu e sentiu sua namorada gozar por todo o Emmet e gemer alto.

“Em... Em... Maaaa”. Regina estava gozando ainda como nunca tinha acontecido antes. Emma não aguentou mais ver aquela cena e gozou também enchendo Regina de seu sêmen. Ambas ficaram paradas por um tempo, até que a loira saiu delicadamente e olhou para a amada quem parecia estar no paraíso.

Emma deu um beijo cheio de amor e paixão e ficaram alguns momentos assim até que decidiu provar o gozo de Regina da própria fonte.

Regina abriu bem as pernas e chamou a namorada. “Vem provar meu gosto vem. Olha só o estado em que eu me encontro por sua causa. Vem limpar tudinho com essa sua língua mágica”. Regina pediu com sua voz mais rouca e deu um gemido gostoso quando a loira ouviu o pedido e começou a brincar com o clitóris enquanto alternava entre chupar e lamber todo o líquido que vertia abundantemente da fonte. E quanto mais ela estimulava, mais Regina gozava.

“Eu... te... amo... Regina. Amei meus novos brinquedos. Meus... Tudo... Meu”. Emma disse travessa.

“Sua... Em... Maaaaa. Eu... também... te... amo... Muito...”. Regina estava tendo seu 3º orgasmo consecutivo e estava a ponto de desmaiar quando puxou a cabeça de Emma para si e trocou um beijo cheio de vontade e assim elas ficaram se amando até o cansaço falar mais alto.

Algumas horas depois

Emma e Regina acordaram felizes depois de uma noite de amor onde elas se amaram por horas e horas.

“Bom dia amor. Eu já te falei o quanto amo dormir assim escutando as batidas do seu coração? Isso me faz tão bem. Me deixa tão feliz e me sentindo segura... Mas eu quero saber outra coisa... Como você está se sentindo hoje? Sei que nossa maratona de amor deve ter te cansado já que você não está de alta ainda”. Regina perguntou preocupada.

“Bom dia Rê. Eu sei amor. Eu também amo dormir assim com você. Eu quem deveria estar lhe perguntando isso. Já que ontem o clima estava mais carregado de luxúria, paixão e amor e posso ter te machucado”. Emma comentou vermelha.

“Estou um pouco ardida, não vou negar, mas não se preocupa comigo amor, a nossa noite foi mágica ontem. E com toda certeza ficará para história. Eu espero nunca mais ficar uma semana inteira sem fazer amor com você. Estava com tanta saudade do Emmet em mim. Adorei sentir suas mãos, língua, boca em mim. Você parecia uma bezerra, mamou com vontade hein. Nossos filhos terão uma concorrente de peso, já que você parecia vidrada nos meus peitos. Se eu fechar os olhos posso sentir sua boca neles. Eu consigo sentir sua língua dentro de mim ou chupando o meu clitóris. E essa sensação eu quero que dure para sempre. Estou toda excitada só de lembrar”. Regina confessou para Emma quem também estava excitada. Ouvir essas coisas da namorada logo cedo mexia demais com a libido dela.

“Ai Regina. Nós também estávamos com saudades de você e desse seu corpo maravilhoso. Minha tentação morena. Mas eu não fui a única bezerra ontem a noite. Será sempre assim entre a gente? A nossa vida sexual será sempre ativa? Não me leva a mal eu te perguntar isso, mas comigo nunca foi assim. Nenhuma mulher mexia tanto comigo e com o Emmet Júnior. Eu nunca ficava tão excitada a ponto de explodir. É só você chegar perto de mim e ele acorda e fica todo animado. Antes eu tinha que pensar na Dianna Agron dançando Toxic, I kissed the girl ou Me Against the music. Eu sempre satisfazia os desejos e as vontades delas com meus dedos, boca e língua. E nunca com ele. Elas sentiam nojo dele. Eu nunca tirava a roupa. E quando tirava era só a parte de cima. Nunca a debaixo. Então isso tudo tem sido uma grande novidade para mim. Desculpa por ter te contado isso”. Emma estava olhando no fundo dos olhos de Regina e notou que a morena estava se sentindo orgulhosa.

“Não me peça desculpas por estar desabafando comigo. Pois é isso que precisamos fazer meu amor. Somos um casal que se ama de verdade. Não estamos só curtindo uma a outra. Nosso amor é pra valer. Eu estou entrando com tudo e por inteira nesse relacionamento. É claro que como eu te amo e te quero só para mim terá um lado meu que vai sentir ciúmes de você, mas eu fico é feliz e orgulhosa que sou a única quem o Emmet é chamado para brincar. E espero que seja assim para sempre. Eu só amo, desejo e preciso de vocês ao meu lado. Eu nunca quis, não quero e nunca vou querer outra pessoa me tocando, me beijando entre outras coisas. Esse meu corpo voluptuoso, tentador sempre pertenceu, pertence e sempre irá pertencer a uma única e exclusiva pessoa: Emma Swan Gold Mills. Você é o meu tudo”. Regina respondeu sinceramente e adorou ver Emma feliz e toda emocionada.

“A recíproca é verdadeira. Emmet e eu pertencemos a você. Que bom que você não brigou quando te contei das minhas fantasias sobre Dianna Agron dançando aquelas 3 músicas. Ainda bem que hoje em dia não preciso mais disso porque você é minha musa inspiradora e tomou o lugar da Dianna nas minhas fantasias”. Emma riu tímida com o sorriso sacana e satisfeita consigo mesma dado pela namorada.

“Você acabou de ganhar 3 danças que serão realizadas por mim em dias aleatórios. Provavelmente hoje será o último dia que você irá ficar de repouso constante e você deve receber alta hoje. E devo voltar para o meu apartamento presumo eu. A não ser que combinamos dormir uns dias aqui e outros no apartamento”. Regina sabia que esse era outro assunto que tinha de ser discutido entre elas.

“Sim. Acho que terei alta hoje, mas você já precisa voltar para o seu apartamento hoje? Não podemos namorar um pouco mais e você voltar amanhã ao seu apartamento. Você pode dizer que fiquei mal acostumada, mas não quero perder esse contato que a gente tem. Nós estamos dormindo juntas há 9 dias. Eu nunca tive isso com ninguém, mas estou adorando Regis. Só mais um dia pelo menos. Ou eu vou ter que combinar de sairmos para fazermos um piquenique na praia na quarta feira a noite, ou então jogar boliche na sexta-feira ou ainda fazer uma noite de meninas no sábado para ter você ao meu lado?”. Emma fez biquinho e Regina deu o primeiro beijo da manhã. Esse beijo era cheio de carinho e amor. E com muitas promessas de várias manhãs como aquela. Quando os beijos pararam Emma olhou ao redor. Elas ainda estavam na cama. Emma de cueca e camiseta enquanto Regina estava de baby doll preto.

Regina estava emocionada ao ouvir o pedido de Emma. Era a primeira vez que a loira fazia isso.

“Você não precisa pedir duas vezes amor. Eu vou ficar aqui mais uma noite. Gostei de ver que não sou a única que sentirei a sua falta. Estou tão orgulhosa de você amor. Isso mostra que estamos no mesmo patamar. Que queremos as mesmas coisas. Estamos na mesma sintonia. E se fizemos uns dois ou três swanzinhos essa noite, quando eles nascerem teriam dois pais que se completam e se amam e já estarão em um relacionamento onde as duas se doam por inteira e fazem de tudo a seu alcance para manterem viva a chama do amor delas. Como deve ser. As duas juntas para todo o sempre”. Regina chegou a suspirar alto.

“Eu sei que você quando fez a porção quando eu estava no hospital que você alterou as minhas lembranças ruins. Eu não sinto mais dor ou medo ou qualquer outro sentimento negativo quando penso nesses momentos que tinham me marcado a vida toda. Obrigada amor por isso. Eu não tenho nem como te agradecer. Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa, perfeita que uma pessoa pode pedir a Deus. Se eu não te amasse antes, começaria a amar depois que tomei a poção. Sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo em ter uma mulher como você ao meu lado. Acho que sei como te agradecer. E estamos no lugar certo para isso”. Emma deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego na Regina quem retribuiu na mesma intensidade.

E assim elas ficaram até que Regina achou melhor levantar e tomar banho. Ela olhou para Emma quem estava dormindo e não pode deixar de dar um suspiro. Emma estava se soltando mais e deixando se envolver quando elas se amavam agora. Regina não tinha que dar o primeiro passo mais e isso a animou de uma forma que sabia que muito em breve não teria mais resquício nenhum do sofrimento que a namorada dela tinha passado.

Regina foi para o chuveiro e começou a cantar Endless Love. Essa música era outra que batia bem o que ela sentia por Emma.

My love,/There's only you in my life/The only thing that's right. (Meu amor/Há somente você na minha vida/A única coisa que é certa)

My first love,/You're every breath that I take/You're every step I make. (Meu primeiro amor, Você é tudo o que respiro/Você é cada passo que dou)

And I/I-I-I-I-I/I want to share/ All my love with you/ No one else will do...(e eu/Eu, eu, eu, eu, eu/Eu quero dividir/Todo o meu amor com você/Ninguém mais o fará...)

And your eyes/Your eyes, your eyes/They tell me how much you care/Ooh yes, you will/ always be/ My endless love. (E em seus olhos/Em seus olhos/ Eles me dizem o quanto você se importa/Oh sim, você sempre será/Meu amor sem fim).

Two hearts,/Two hearts that beat as one/Our lives have just begun/Forever/Ohhhhhh

I'll hold you close in my arms/I can't resist your charms. (Dois corações/Dois corações que batem como um só/Nossas vidas apenas começaram/ Para Sempre/Ohhhhh/Eu te segurarei apertado em meus braços/Eu não consigo resistir aos seus encantos)

And love/Oh, love/I'll be a fool/For you, I'm sure/You know I don't mind/Oh, you know I don't mind. (E amor/Oh, amor/ Eu serei bobo/Por você, tenho certeza/Você sabe que não ligo/Oh você sabe que não ligo).

'Cause you,/You mean the world to me, Oh/I know/I know/I've found in you/My endless love. (Porque você, Você significa o mundo para mim, Oh/Eu sei/Eu sei/Eu encontrei em você/Meu amor sem fim).

Oooh, and love/Oh, love/I'll be that fool/For you, I'm sure/You know I don't mind/ Oh you know-/I don't mind. (Oooh, e amor/ Oh, amor/ Eu serei aquele bobo/Por você eu tenho certeza/Você sabe que eu não ligo/Oh você sabe/Eu não ligo)

And, YES/You'll be the only one/'Cause NO one can deny/This love I have inside/ And I'll give it all to you/My love/My love, my love/My endless love. (E, sim/Você será o único/Porque ninguém pode negar/Esse amor que tenho aqui dentro/E eu vou dá-lo pra você/Meu amor/Meu amor, meu amor/ Meu amor sem fim).

Regina terminou de cantar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Essa música falava bem o que ela estava sentindo no momento. Ela estava a ponto de explodir de tanta alegria e felicidade. Tudo o que ela viveu até agora com Emma a fazia sentir a mulher mais sortuda do mundo, e como dizia a música... Estava apenas começando.

E assim ela continuou tomando banho com a cabeça nas nuvens até ir para o quarto delas se arrumar e vencer mais uma etapa da vida.


	23. Você está grávida Regina Mills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá. Mais um capítulo para vocês. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 23: Você está grávida Regina Mills?

Zelena seguiu o conselho de Regina e foi até o bar tentar conversar com a Ruby e ver se elas voltavam a conversar animadamente como era antes. A ruiva não era muito de demonstrar sentimentos para outras pessoas que não fossem da família dela, mas a verdade era que Ruby Lucas de certa forma tinha destruído alguma barreira e era importante a ela.

A ruiva estava a ponto de falar com a Ruby quando vê a irmã gêmea de Belle chegar até a lobinha e dar um beijo no meio do bar com todo mundo olhando. E isso irritou Zelena de tal forma que acabou criando uma bola de energia verde e mirou em Lacey French.

“Tire as suas mãos imundas em cima da minha mulher. Não me faça lhe lançar outra bola de fogo. Não quero estragar esse bar”. Zelena estava furiosa e estava indo até a lobinha para retirá-la do abraço da outra mulher.

“Sua mulher? Eu não vejo aliança no dedo da Rubinha. Então ela está solteira e disponível. Não por muito tempo claro. Mas você não tem nada a ver com isso, já que ela não é de ninguém, é adulta e é capaz de cuidar da própria vida sozinha”. Lacey viu que Ruby ficou estática.

“Então a ruby precisa estar com uma aliança de compromisso para ninguém dar em cima dela? Você é muito cara de pau para me dizer isso. Você tem ideia de com quem você está falando? Você sabe quem eu sou?” Zelena perguntou nervosa.

“Você é a princesa Zelena Mills, a melhor Don Juan de saia. A mulher que deve ter ficado com quase todas as mulheres de Madri e com uma boa parte daqui em Barcelona. Quem nunca dorme com a mesma mulher duas vezes. Então sim, eu a conheço Zelena Mills. E não tenho medo de você. Eu gosto da Ruby e vou ficar com ela”. Lacey continuou abraçando Ruby mesmo sentindo o corpo da outra mulher tensa.

“Eu vou repetir e será a última vez que faço isso. Tire as suas mãos imundas em cima da minha mulher, também conhecida como Ruby Lucas... Ou senão acabo com sua raça”. Zelena disse furiosa e com um aceno de mão Lacey vou para a parede mais distante do bar.

“Posso saber o motivo do seu súbito interesse por mim Senhorita Mills? O que foi que aconteceu com a Zelena Toda Poderosa Mills? Não aceita ter concorrência? Ou pela primeira vez na vida alguém conseguiu resistir aos seus encantos e não caiu em seus braços? Ou ainda, você percebeu pela primeira vez que uma vida sem ter alguém no seu lado que te entenda perfeitamente é tão cheia de tédio que por mais que você saia nunca será o bastante?”Ruby perguntou com a voz séria.

“Eu... Eu... Não sei...Talvez você tenha razão”. Zelena ainda estava confusa, mas ela não ia deixar barato para a outra mulher que queria roubar a loba dela. Ela viu Lacey tentar levantar e com outro gesto de mão fez a loira ficar estática, sem poder se mover.

“Por que você está aqui? E por que você está fazendo isso com a Lacey? Ficou com ciúmes de mim senhorita Mills? Eu não acredito nisso! O mundo está desabando só pode. Zelena Mills com ciúmes de alguém”. Ruby disse cínica.

“Cala essa boca!” Zelena chegou mais perto e colou seu corpo ao de Ruby e elas trocaram um beijo cheio de vontade. Ruby tentou segurar, mas isso foi mais forte que elas. Por um momento o mundo parou e só existia as duas mulheres que se beijavam como se não houvesse amanhã.

Ruby sabia que tinha que ouvir a voz da razão e parar o beijo imediatamente, mas algo a estava prendendo no lugar. Ela tentou parar o beijo, mas Zelena foi mais forte e não deixou. Todo mundo parou para ver esse beijo, e alguns paparazzis estavam tirando fotos e filmando, mas a ruiva não estava nem aí. Ela estava beijando a menina dela e era isso o que importava.

“Você é minha Ruby Lucas. E de mais ninguém. E assim como minha irmã Regis, eu não costumo dividir o que é meu. Eu posso não estar preparada para algo sério agora, e posso estar confusa quanto aos meus sentimentos, mas acredite em mim... Você é minha e não adianta fugir de mim ou me ignorar. Eu lhe beijei e pude sentir várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Por favor, não me deixa fora de sua vida”. Zelena pediu com a voz mais doce que pode encontrar.

“Eu não fiz nada Zelena. Você mesma quem jogou fora o que a gente estava construindo tudo por um capricho seu. Ou instinto... sei lá. Você foi em um jogo de basquete norte americano que foi televisionado ao mundo todo e beija a primeira mulher que vê pela frente. E aí eu te pergunto: Você pensou por um segundo em mim? Eu mesma te respondo: Não. Você não pensou em mim. E detalhe: ficamos trocando mensagens o dia todo. Como você acha que eu me senti? Já vou te avisando. Eu me senti um lixo. Usada. Não pense você que vou facilitar agora que nos beijamos não. Eu sou sua Zelena Mills? Você me quer só pra você? Então me conquiste. Mas não só por uma noite. Prove que você quer algo mais sério comigo e aí sim deixarei você entrar em minha vida novamente”. Ruby achou melhor provocar um pouco a ruiva quem praticamente rosnou e com o gesto na mão apareceu uma aliança de compromisso no dedo de Ruby e no dela também.

“Acho que agora isso responde a sua pergunta senhorita French. A minha mulher está usando a minha aliança de compromisso. Eu sugiro você ficar longe dela se não quiser ter uma conversa interessante comigo. Eu não costumo ser uma pessoa bacana com quem tenta cruzar o meu caminho... então eu sugiro que fica bem longe da senhorita Lucas e de mim”. Zelena falou pausadamente e em sua voz mais fria e calculista.

“Usar uma aliança não quer dizer nada. Eu quero atos, gestos que sou importante para você. Me prova que quer algo além de sexo casual e então lhe darei uma chance senhorita Mills”. Ruby explicou séria.

“Ruby, por favor, você acha mesmo que não tenho capacidade para te provar que quero muito mais que sexo casual, mesmo não tendo experiência em algo sério ou durador. Você esqueceu que sou irmã da Regina Mills? Quem é apaixonada pela mesma mulher há mais de 20 anos? Eu sou capaz de tudo minha querida. Eu quero... eu consigo. Simples assim. Você quer ser galanteada, paparicada, amada, pois bem, é o que farei. E não adianta tentar tirar esse anel. Ele tem magia. E só sairá do seu dedo o dia que eu quiser. Tenha paciência comigo lobinha, aos poucos irei te mostrar que estou na guerra para conseguir seu amor. Vou lutar por você com unhas e dentes”. Zelena sussurrou no ouvido de Ruby que não pôde segurar o longo arrepio que causou no corpo inteiro dela ao ouvir as palavras ditas pela ruiva.

“Por que essa aliança no dedo? É para ninguém se aproximar de mim? Você demarcou a área? Virei seu gado?” Ruby estava confusa.

“Não. Você não é meu gado, mas é a mulher que eu quero ter um algo a mais. Quem o destino escolheu pra mim. Então mesmo a gente indo devagar e se conhecendo aos poucos a gente usará isso como um símbolo e mostrará ao mundo que temos um laço. Não estamos namorando, mas isso irá acontecer em algum momento. É a minha promessa a você e uma prova que quero tê-la ao meu lado”. Zelena resolveu jogar limpo.

“Eu devo estar sonhando. Eu nunca ia imaginar que você iria querer se prender a alguém. Se alguém me dissesse isso ontem, eu teria rido achando que é a piada do século. Só espero que você não se arrependa disso e volte atrás. Por que se você fizer isso não terá outra chance Zelena Mills. E não adianta que não volto atrás em minha palavra. Se eu souber que você transou com outra ou até mesmo beijou outra mulher eu nunca mais falarei com você. Está claro isso?” Ruby também quis explicar o ponto dela.

“Eu não voltarei atrás. Família Mills nunca volta atrás. Agora tenho que ir. Quero estar presente quando Regina passar no médico e ver que está grávida. Por que você não vem comigo?” Zelena pediu carinhosamente.

“Não sei se devo. Eu tenho que trabalhar e arrumar o estrago que você fez. Nos falamos por mensagem”. Ruby foi cortada por um beijo generoso de Zelena que mais uma vez consertou tudo com magia.

“Desculpa lobinha, mas você irá comigo. Eu não confio agora mesmo o que posso fazer se eu ver alguém te olhando com vontade e aqui tem muita gente sem noção, sem contar com aquela zinha que te beijou na minha frente”. Zelena praticamente rosnou na direção de Lacey que ainda não conseguia se mover.

E assim elas sumiram na fumaça verde de Zelena e apareceram na porta do Hospital Central. Elas entraram e viram Cora, Mary, Regina e Emma esperando serem chamadas.

“Pelo jeito você conseguiu reconquistar a lobinha hein mana? Que bom que deu tempo para correr atrás antes de um gavião ou dois tentarem roubá-la de você. Belo par de alianças por sinal”. Regina falou feliz ao ver as duas juntas.

“Nós não estamos namorando ainda, mas estamos caminhando para isso. Eu cheguei lá no bar para conversar com a minha lobinha quando vejo Lacey French beijando a Ruby na boca. E nem preciso dizer que fiquei irada. Começamos a discutir e quando dei por mim eu a beijei e agora estamos nos conhecendo. Ela duvidou de mim e tenho que provar a ela que quero algo sério, um algo a mais que só um encontro casual. Eu prometi a ela que vou conquista-la aos poucos e viemos aqui saber das novidades”. Zelena explicou resumidamente.

“Parabéns meninas. Só espero que dê certo a vocês como deu para mim”. Regina desejou feliz.

“Assim espero Regis. E aí você já fez o exame de sangue? Serei titia em breve?” Zelena estava ansiosa para saber das novidades.

“A Emma já passou com o doutor Javier que deu alta para ela, mas com algumas restrições como pegar peso e não esforçar muito o cérebro. Eu também já fiz o exame de sangue e estamos esperando o resultado”. Regina estava nervosa e tentava se conter, mas estava difícil.

“Eu sei que você está grávida Regis. A Emma é boa em tiro hein. Em tão pouco tempo fazendo sexo já deixou as sementes dela em você”. Zelena brincou e riu quando Emma bufou tímida.

“Ah, por favor, cunhadinha. Eu vi vocês lembra?”Zelena riu quando Emma se engasgou com o próprio ar.

“Por favor Zel... Para com isso. Não mate sua cunhada de tanta vergonha!”. Ruby pediu carinhosamente.

Nesse instante, elas viram Javier vindo na direção delas com um envelope branco nas mãos. “Olá Regina Mills. Eu estou com o resultado do seu exame. Você quer saber agora mesmo?” Javier perguntou educadamente.

“Olá doutor. Sim, eu gostaria de saber”... Regina parou no ar.

“Bem seu exame mostrou que a vossa excelência está gravida há um pouco mais de uma semana. Eu recomendaria a senhora a vir pelo menos a cada quinze dias para acompanha-la na melhor maneira”. Javier sempre foi um cara direto e não pode deixar de ser agora mesmo.

“Eu não estou bem. Acho que vou desmaiar”. Emma comentou branca e caiu no chão. Mary e Cora como estavam ao lado da loira tentaram pega-la, mas em vão.

“Emma acorda. Levanta-se. Doutor ela está bem?” Cora ficou preocupada com a nora. Mais uma vez a matriarca da família Mills viu a nora branca como um pedaço de algodão.

Javier foi até a paciente e mediu a pressão. “A pressão dela caiu. Está 5 por 10. Vou pedir algo salgado na cantina. Eu já volto”.

“Cunhadinha do membro de ouro não resistiu a pressão de ser a papa do ano. A família Swan Mills surgindo com força total. Parabéns Regis temos dois motivos para comemorar hoje hein. Eu ouvindo o meu coração e começando esse auto conhecimento com a minha lobinha e você por ter conseguido conquistar o seu sonho em se unir com a Swan de vez”. Zelena disse antes de dar um abraço em Regina.

“Parabéns Zel, mas precisava ser uma aliança tão grossa assim? Isso parece uma mini coleira e aposto que não sai. Eu até imagino qual feitiço você tenha usado. Seja bem vinda a família Mills senhorita Lucas”. Regina riu da cara brava da irmã.

“Isso tira sarro de mim. Eu tive que tomar uma atitude. A Lacey estava com essa ideia errada que ia ficar com minha mulher. Só eu posso beijar a Ruby. Se fosse com a membro de ouro você teria feito o mesmo”. Disse a irmã mais velha.

Regina ia revidar, mas viu Javier chegando com uma enfermeira quem parecia ser a chefe.

“É melhor levarmos a senhorita Swan para um box. Ela já deveria ter melhorado. A pressão dela ainda está baixa”. Ele pegou a paciente dele no colo com o olhar fixo da família Mills nele.

“Eu sou casado e muito bem casado e minha esposa, Laura, trabalha aqui também”. Ele achou melhor avisar logo.

“Desculpa doutor. Essa loirinha é um dos bens mais preciosos da nossa família há duas décadas. E só agora minha filha pode colocar as garras na minha nora como sempre quis”. Cora tentou explicar ao médico que colocou Emma na cama e ligou o soro e saiu rapidamente.

A enfermeira colocou um comprimido embaixo dá língua de Emma. “Esse comprimido irá regular a pressão da senhorita Swan. Ela irá melhorar em breve. A anemia dela está bem melhor. E creio que em breve ela não terá mais. Mas acho que ela vá ficar em observação por algumas horas. Bem vou indo. Qualquer coisa é só chamar. Com licença senhoras”. Alícia pediu educadamente.

“Amor não me assusta desse jeito. Abra esses olhos lindos que eu amo tanto. Tomara que nossos filhos puxem você. Estou grávida de você, eita pontaria perfeita hein e nem treinamos tanto assim”. Regina sorriu e o restante das mulheres que estavam no quarto bufaram e acabaram rindo também.

Emma abriu os olhos, e por um momento parecia não entender porque estava em uma cama de hospital e com um litro de soro no braço. “O que aconteceu comigo? Por que estou em um quarto de hospital? Eu desmaiei novamente? Parabéns Zelena e Ruby. E acho que ouvi alguém dizendo que a Regina está grávida, mas deve ter sido um sonho”. Emma parecia desnorteada e isso deixou todas preocupadas.

“Não foi um sonho. Você me engravidou. Estamos grávidas. Você acabou de renovar seu contrato com sua enfermeira chefe por um tempo indeterminado”. Regina foi até Emma e deu um beijo na testa.

“Eu tenho que ir. Deixei o Neal com a Mel. Está quase na hora de eu alimenta-lo. Parabéns Regina, Zelena, Ruby e Em. Nós vemos depois meninas”. Mary se despediu de todas as mulheres e estava saindo quando Zelena a chamou.

“Eu também tenho que sair agora. Eu posso te dar uma carona. Só deixa eu dar um beijo na Emma. Dona membro de ouro tome mais cuidado com sua saúde. Não queira ver a fúria da família Mills. Não será nenhum pouco agradável. Nós te amamos muito e só o pensamento de te perder nos enlouquece. Não me faça ter que falar com Hades hein. Porque sei que vamos até o inferno atrás de você”. Zelena riu da cara de pânico que a loira fez.

“Desculpa, mas tenho que concordar com a Zel. Eu sei que você não teve culpa, mas te amamos e dói pensar em te perder. Hades é um velho amigo da família e se precisarmos de ajuda sabemos que podemos confiar nele. Portanto, se cuida nora do membro de ouro. Eu também tenho que ir. Regina se você precisar de ajuda é só chamar e estaremos aqui novamente”. Cora não resistiu a brincadeira.

“Pode deixar mamãe. Eu vou cuidar bem da minha mulher. E agora ela sabe que tem que se cuidar melhor já que não pode me deixar viúva antes da hora. Essa anemia vai curar completamente. E pelo jeito ficou algum sintoma dá queda da semana passada ou talvez seja labirintite. Eu irei conversar com o Javier mais tarde. Obrigada meninas pela força”. Regina agradeceu a família dela antes de voltar sua atenção a amada dela.

“Obrigada por me amar e cuidar de mim como você tem feito. Espero nunca lhe decepcionar e a sua família. Eu amo você”. Emma confessou chateada.

“Nossa família. Nós também te amamos. Pense no lado positivo... Eu vou ficar na casa do meu sogro e cuidar de nós e logo você estará pronta para outra senhora Swan Mills”. Regina piscou travessa.

E nesse clima de brincadeira e sedução elas ficaram por um bom tempo até Emma acabar dormindo nos braços de Regina que durante a conversa tinha deitado ao lado dela.


	24. Vamos dar uma volta?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Mais um capítulo. É bom rever o começo dessa fic que eu amo. Nem acredito que foi o ano passado que comecei a escrever. Essa história é uma das que mais tenho carinho. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 24: Vamos dar uma volta?

Algumas Horas Depois

Javier ao pegar os exames feitos pela paciente Emma Swan e foi até o quarto onde ela estava em observação. E como sempre, bateu na porta antes de entrar. Depois de ouvir um entra de Emma e Regina entrou e ficou encostado olhando para o chão como sinal de respeito.

“Eu trouxe os resultados dos exames feitos pela senhorita Swan”. Javier comentou educadamente.

“E como ela está doutor? Nós vamos precisar ter que ficar por aqui até amanhã? Ela está bem?” Regina não tinha sentido nada fora do comum agora pouco quando sondou o corpo da namorada ao aplicar Reiki, mas era sempre bom ter certeza.

“Eu já dei alta para a senhorita Swan. Ela não está com sequelas e nem com labirintite. Como ela ainda se encontra com anemia, o corpo respondeu a uma emoção muito grande que a pegou desprotegida”.

“Bem eu fiquei sabendo que serei pai/mãe daqui uns 9 meses. Minha namorada está grávida e eu não tenho mais emprego e não estamos casadas e eu tenho que tentar resolver esses problemas antes das crianças nascerem. Afinal a mãe deles é a nossa Princesa e merece todo o nosso carinho, admiração, amor e respeito”. Emma disse tudo de uma vez.

“Fico feliz em saber que a nossa futura Princesa é alguém responsável e deseja fazer o melhor para os filhos e a mulher que ama. Se todo mundo fosse assim, o mundo seria perfeito”. Javier comentou pensativo.

“Concordo plenamente com o senhor doutor. A Emma vai precisar continuar a comer comidas saudáveis. E quanto aos remédios? Serão os mesmos ou o senhor mudará? E ela vai ficar de repouso ou vai poder fazer as coisas normalmente?” Regina queria sair com a namorada, mas queria saber se podia primeiro.

“Ela está 50% melhor. Então precisa continuar a se alimentar do jeito que fez semana passada. Ela pode fazer as coisas que faz normalmente, mas sem muito stress, nervoso assim como você. E sim, ela irá continuar com essa medicação só que uma vez por dia. Eu vejo vocês semana que vem”. Javier deu um abraço nas duas e saiu.

“Eu ia te convidar para sair, mas eu acho que você teve a mesma ideia que a minha”. Emma percebeu o olhar da Regina nela.

Eu pensei em irmos jantar em um lugar romântico, namorarmos e fazermos amor e você?” Regina perguntou pensativa.

“Pois eu pensei em irmos até a praia e caminharmos de mãos dadas, fazermos piquenique e depois olharmos as estrelas. Deve ser lindo namorar vendo as estrelas e tendo a lua por testemunha. Essa semana vi alguns capítulos da série chamada los hombres de Paco. Vi a cena em que elas não estão juntas ainda, mas já há muita tensão entre elas, bem... Elas estão deitadas no capô vendo as estrelas e a Pepa que de certa forma era cunhada de Silvia, uma antiga paixão. Elas tinham trocado um beijo quando adolescentes e se encontram uns 15 anos depois”... Emma parou de repente.

“Viva o casal Pepsi. Esse romance foi lindo. A história foi muito boa. Houve umas traições básicas da Pepa, mas elas ficaram juntas. Só o final deixou a desejar”. Regina fez cara de nojo e Emma achou lindo.

O casal já estava na praia e andando pela beirada das ondas de mãos dadas. Ambas queriam eternizar esse momento. Estava um dia ameno, fresco e a brisa batia no cabelo das duas.

“Estou amando passear com você desse jeito. Estou sentindo uma paz que eu pensei nunca ser merecedora. Obrigada meu amor por me mostrar que eu estava errada. A família Mills sempre me dando motivos para sorrir e viver da melhor forma possível”. Emma deu o melhor sorriso guardado para Regina.

“Se fazemos isso é porque você merece. Isso está me lembrando o filme chamado Alto. Ele é estrelado pela Annabella Sciorra. Ela no filme, tem duas filhas: Heather e Frankie. Frankie é noiva de Tony, mas se apaixona pela Nicolette, filha de uma mafioso que ela e a irmã conhecem em um funeral. Frankie tem uma banda pop e ensina dança italiana. Tem uma cena em que elas andam na praia como estamos fazendo”. Regina comentou feliz.

“Interessante Regis. Eu não lembro de ter visto. Annabella Sciorra trabalha bem. Ela está ótima em Uma mão que Balança o Berço com Rebeca de Mornay. Será que vamos passar nosso amor pela 7ª arte para os nossos filhos?” Emma perguntou curiosa e ficou frente a frente de Regina. Depois de ficarem conversando com os olhos, a loira colocou ambas as mãos no ventre de Regina.

“Olá aqui é a Emma, a outra mãe de vocês. Comportam se e não dêem muito trabalho para a mãe Regis. Eu não vejo a hora de vocês nascerem. Vocês têm muita sorte de terem a Regina como mãe. Ela é a pessoa mais perfeita e completa que eu conheço. Carinhosa, romântica, sincera, fiel, sensata, milionária, mas simples. Enfermeira e é dona de um dos corpos mais perfeitos também... E a voz? Rouca... Só de pensar me causa arrepios pelo corpo. Dona de um bumbum e de peitos que me deixa salivando. Eu sempre conseguia me controlar antes, mas agora não consigo resistir muito tempo mais não. Vocês são prova disso, mas não me arrependo não, já que vocês são frutos do nosso amor”. Emma abaixou e deu um beijo com todo amor e carinho no ventre da namorada dela.

“Mas você ainda tenta se controlar. Só que você se esqueceu que nós grávidas temos uma apetite voraz. É isso inclui no sexo. Se antes eu já era insaciável, agora estarei mais ainda. O que não aproveitei com o Emmet em 27 anos, o farei agora mesmo. E de preferência em todos os buracos possíveis e imagináveis em meu corpo, 24 horas por dia e 7 dias dá semana”. Agora foi a vez de Regina se abaixar. Ela colocou a mão dentro da cueca e colocou o membro de Emma pra fora. E começou a brincar com ele.

“Você quer fazer amor aqui? Estamos na praia e alguém pode chegar. Por que não jantamos e depois vamos pra casa? Eu não estou te negando sexo, apenas digo isso por estarmos em local público e alguém pode chegar e ver. Você é princesa e isso pode te trazer sérios problemas na Política”. Emma estava tentando ver o lado da Regina, mesmo morrendo de vontade de fazer amor com a metade dela.

Emma fechou os olhos e pensou em uma mesa farta de comida, duas cadeiras confortáveis e uma cesta cheia de maçãs vermelhas. E com a força de seu pensamento foi o que trouxe ao lado delas. Regina olhou maravilhada e antes de levantar deu um beijo em Emmet.

“Amor você usou a magia para termos um lindo jantar a luz de velas e ainda trouxe sobremesa. Emmet depois a mamãe brinca com você. Vou comer esse banquete e mais tarde brincamos. Sua outra mãe está merecendo meu tratamento VIP. E quem sabe fazemos amor na água. Eu quero sentir meu brinquedo preferido bem fundo dentro de mim”. Regina beijou Emmet novamente e guardou dentro da cueca rindo da cara safada de Emma.

“Espero que esse pequeno banquete lhe satisfaça minha majestade. Eu nunca tinha feito magia antes então não sei de onde tirei. Sei que toda magia tem seu preço, mas não sei muito além disso. Mas vou pensar nisso mais tarde. Agora tenho que alimentar vossa Majestade, princesa real do País que estou vivendo”. Emma disse em seu tom cortês, solene.

“Essas coisas são dá minha casa em Madri, meu amor. Tem um Mills na perna da mesa. Não fique com medo. Eu adorei seu gesto. Não vou te machucar. Senta comigo. Eu te quero ao meu lado”. Regina pediu carinhosamente.

“Se eu soubesse que ia dar certo teria pedido cachorro quente, hambúrguer, batata frita e não salada, arroz, feijão, carne assada, batata, e omelete de sardinha”. Emma fez biquinho e como sempre Regina achou encantador.

“Amor fala sério. Daqui alguns meses seremos mães. É esse mal exemplo que você quer passar aos nossos filhos? Temos que dar bons exemplos e a alimentação é uma delas. Principalmente o desjejum. Sei que a Zelena vai sofrer quando tiver os minis lobos com a senhorita Lucas”. Regina riu ao imaginar a cena.

“Você acha que sua irmã vai casar e ter filhos com a Ruby? Eu sei que ela é sua irmã, mas você realmente acha que elas irão ficar juntas e ter filhos algum dia? A sua irmã é tão avessa a essas coisas, que não consigo pensar nela casada e com filhos. Ruby não é tão porra louca assim, mas até agora nunca foi de sair com muita gente. Desculpa Regis, mas sei lá. Acho que só se o amor falar mais alto entre elas. Espero que a Zelena um dia tenha um amor tão lindo assim que a faça mudar, a se entregar a alguém. Se minha mãe estivesse aqui, ela diria que isso é a maior fraqueza que tem, mas não é. Amor é a coisa mais mágica e poderosa do mundo”. Emma começou a tentar imaginar Zelena, Ruby e uns dois ou três mini lobos e deu risada também.

“Em não subestime a sua cunhada. Ela é uma Mills e como tal ela é capaz de tudo! Ela vai conquistar a senhorita Lucas. Eu sei que vai. Mais cedo ela me mandou mensagens me perguntando o que ela precisava fazer para chegar até na senhorita Lucas. Eu sugeri para que Zel levasse um buquê de flores. E a convidasse pra jantar. Algum lugar chique, mas romântico. E que a deixasse falar aquilo que a outra mulher está sentindo e não fazer cara de tédio se não rolasse muita coisa além de um beijo no final da noite”. Regina deu risada com a mensagem que a irmã dela acabou de enviar para ela.

“O jantar foi um sucesso. Ruby adorou as flores. Eu ouvi tudo o que ela tinha pra falar que foi bastante. Imagina uma mulher irritada... a minha. Estou dando o meu melhor. Vamos à casa dela conversar... só conversar... acredita? Beijos Zel”. Regina leu em voz alta e deu um sorriso. Pelo jeito a irmã dela vai estourar de tanto tédio quando sair da casa da loba.

“Bem pelo jeito sua irmã vai virar combustão quando chegar no seu apartamento. E louca para dar uma aliviada no tesão que vai estar consumindo ela. Já passei por isso algumas vezes. Ainda bem que ela não tem nada entre as pernas. O pior é quando a garota começa a brincadeira, e do nada para. E você que estava achando que ia conseguir liberar um pouco a tensão e estrear o seu membro depois de várias tentativas em vão tem que sair pior do que como começou e só na própria casa consegue aliviar a tensão, sozinha. Horrível isso”. Emma contou pensativa e não viu a cara de poucos amigos vindo de Regina.

“Interessante Emma Swan Gold Mills. Então quer dizer que a minha mulher tem que me contar que já se masturbou pensando em casa dos fora que acabou tomando pensando que ia transar com alguma vagabunda? Então você quis colocar o meu Emmet dentro de algumas putas que te deixaram na mão depois de uns amassos bem dado? Pois pra mim é melhor que elas tenham te deixado na mão. O Emmet não ficou entrando em qualquer buraco. E não ficou contaminado por essas vadias recalcadas. Ele sempre foi meu, somente meu e assim será para sempre. E você também Emma Swan Mills”. Regina ficou chateada, mesmo sabendo que isso foi na época em que as duas estavam afastadas.

“Desculpa-me por te contar isso amor. Eu acabei não pensando e fui falando mais que eu devia. Sim, o Emmet Júnior e eu somos da princesa Regina Mills. Está gostando do seu jantar minha princesa? Eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa?” Emma perguntou educadamente.

“Boa garota. Eu já terminei o jantar. Nós podemos passar para a sobremesa. E se você se comportar posso te dar uma recompensa por seus esforços. E muito em breve te darei aula de magia. Eu não quero minha mulher usando a magia dela sem saber o que está fazendo. Isso é muito perigoso e requer muito treino, mas agora você pode me dar um beijo. Eu já estou com saudades desses seus lábios deliciosos em mim”. Regina comentou séria. E assim elas trocaram vários beijos cheios de amor, luxúria, paixão, desejo e carinho e ficaram ainda por um bom tempo na praia, se amando como se nunca houvesse amanhã.


	25. Conversando pelo Facebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Mais um capítulo. Zelena e Regina são muito amigas, irmãs inseparáveis. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 25 – Conversando pelo Facebook.

Dia seguinte.

Regina acordou e depois de deixar um bilhete para Emma ler quando acordasse foi até a sala e ligou o notebook dela. Ela foi conferir e-mails, dar uma olhada no Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr e alguns outros sites importantes. Ela deu uma atualizada no Facebook dela que ainda estava status de solteira. Ela sabia que logo estaria noiva. A loira dela estava bem preocupada ontem e ela pode perceber isso.

Regina estranhou ver Zelena online e mexeu com ela. E abriu a caixa inbox.

Regina: bom dia mana. Caiu da cama hoje foi? Ou uma certa morena de olhos azuis não deixou você dormir?

Zelena: Bom dia Regis. Ruby só me deu uns beijos ontem a noite. Agora eu entendo o que você passou com a Emma na época do churrasco. É terrível. Eu estou acostumada a transar todos os dias. Estou me sentindo uma drogada que está sem sua droga.

Regina: Eu sei o que você está sentindo. A semana passada tive que passar por isso. Uma semana sem poder fazer amor e tive esses mesmos sintomas. Mas a senhorita Lucas está mais receptiva aos seus encantos ou continua arredia, e não querendo contato?

Zelena: Então ela não está mais me chamando de senhorita Mills. E até me chamou algumas vezes de Zel, mas sinto falta de quando ela era mais carinhosa. Estar perto dela e não poder tocá-la me deixa maluca. Essa mulher ainda será minha morte.

Regina: Eu sei como é isso. Quando eu reencontrei sua cunhada e ela fugia de mim era algo desesperador. Pelo menos nos meus sonhos eu podia tirar o atraso. Sinto muito por isso mana. Como diz a Em somos insaciáveis. Ainda mais agora que estou grávida. Ela vai ter que tomar energéticos para manter o pique.

Zelena: Problemas no Paraíso Regis? Minha cunhada não está conseguindo te satisfazer? Você está tendo que se masturbar para se sentir realizada?

Regina: Claro que não. Ela está me completando e realizando todas as minhas vontades, mas ela ainda está anêmica e preocupada quanto a emprego, a comprar um anel de noivado e me oferecer conforto e segurança. E eu estou preocupada com a magia dela. Ontem enquanto nós estávamos na praia, ela usou a magia pela primeira vez e trouxe uma mesa e duas cadeiras do castelo. A meu ver ela se preocupou tanto com meu conforto que quis o melhor pra mim e aos nossos filhos, mas e se não fosse da nossa família? Toda magia tem um preço e uma consequência.

Zelena: Sim. Eu sei disso. Nossos pais nos ensinaram logo cedo. Mas dê um desconto para ela. Além de ter sido a primeira vez que ela usou magia, também foi para o seu conforto e bem estar. A Em está aos poucos se entregando a você né. Ela só falta começar a tratar aos nossos pais como sogros e a mim como cunhada. Ela tem que entender que o amor que vocês sentem é algo muito mais profundo que status ou qualquer outra coisa. Ela se esquece que somos da realeza. Família real e ela não vai precisar nunca mais se preocupar com dinheiro e nem ficar se matando e aguentando clientes sem noção como aqueles dois que demos um jeito no dia do jogo.

Regina: Concordo contigo. Eu aproveitei que a Em está dormindo para ver se abro uma conta conjunta e claro, vejo sobre a faculdade. Se iremos fazer online. Estou pensando em abrir uma franquia ou empresa, mas ainda não sei do que. E poderíamos colocar nossas mulheres para administrar.

Zelena: ótima ideia Regis. Eu vejo que em tão pouco tempo nossos objetivos mudaram né. Eu não estou mais com tanta vontade mais da liberdade de curtir todas com todas quando viemos para Barcelona e você já não precisa mais achar a Emma e convencê-la que vocês nasceram uma para a outra já que em alguns meses serei titia. A titia mais legal da Espanha. E como estão os meus sobrinhos? Já começou os enjoos matinais ou os desejos malucos?

Regina: Ainda não. Acho que seus sobrinhos puxaram a Emma. Ou pode ser cedo ainda para eu sentir enjoos matinais. Quanto aos planos concordo contigo de novo. Nós somos da família Mills e como tal vamos atrás daquilo que queremos. Nós lutamos até conseguirmos. E ao realizarmos mudamos já que o plano inicial foi alcançado. Nada nesse mundo é só preto e branco. E nem é estático. A vida é muito curta para não aceitarmos as mudanças. Estou gostando de te ver assim toda responsável. Acho que vou ter que agradecer a senhorita Lucas por isso. Você vai querer subir ao trono e se tornar a próxima rainha como deve ser já que você é mais velha?

Zelena: Não quero ser Rainha mana. Continuo achando isso um tédio. Até nome de rainha você tem. Fora que você já fez Faculdade de Economia e até um mês e pouco estava em todas aquelas reuniões entediantes do conselho do papai. E sei que todo dia você recebe um resumo detalhado do papai urso de com estão os negócios. E nem adianta fazer de conta que está surpresa. Eu te conheço e muito bem Regina Swan Mills. Eu sei que você está a par de tudo o que acontece com a nossa família e com todos que você ama. Não é a toa que você é a queridinha do papai.

Regina: Acho que perdi meu posto para a minha mulher. Mas você continua sendo a garotinha da mamãe. Zel antes que eu me esqueça que tal a gente jogar boliche essa noite? Podemos convidar nossos pais e até meu sogro com a Belle.

Zelena: Eu também perdi meu posto para Em. Ótima ideia mana. Só não convide a Lacey, por favor. Vou convidar a Ruby. Sinto muito mas vamos vencer de você Regis.

Regina: É o que veremos Zel. Eu vou ligar para o banco e conversar com o Sidney. E abrir essa conta conjunta. Eu pensei em 10.000 euros. O que você acha? É muito pouco? É melhor não colocar muito se não Em vai se sentir inferior a nós e eu não quero isso. Sei que em breve estarei casada com ela.

Zelena: Acho que essa quantia está ótima. Afinal é um começo. Dê um abraço no velho Sidney por mim. Eu vou ligar para a mamãe avisando do jogo de hoje a noite. Vai ser divertido e será a primeira vitória da dupla Mills Lucas. Minha cunhada está dormindo ainda? Quanto a sua eu não sei. Já estou no nosso apartamento.

Regina: Estou aqui na sala, mas acho que acabou de acordar. Ouvi o meu nome. Ela deve estar lendo o bilhete que deixei para ela e logo vai descer para dar meu beijo e dar um oi para os nossos filhos. Nós falamos depois. A dona absoluta do meu coração já me chamou.

Zelena: Todos nós sabemos quem manda nessa relação. Até mais tarde.

Regina: Aqui ninguém domina ninguém. Nem há ativa ou passiva. Só há duas mulheres que são completamente apaixonadas uma pela outra.

Regina fechou a janela de conversa da irmã e foi arrumar o status dela. Namorando. E colocou uma foto do churrasco. Quando Emma desceu viu a morena terminando de colocar a foto e rindo com o comentário da Zelena.

“Oi amor. O que houve que você veio aqui para a sala? Senti sua falta. Conseguiu ver aquilo que precisava ver?” Emma perguntou e deu um beijo na testa de Regina.

“Bom dia meu anjo loiro. Eu estava conversando com a Zelena. Nós combinamos de ir jogar boliche hoje a noite. Além disso, eu vou ligar para o gerente do banco do qual temos conta e vou fazer a conta conjunta. Você tem uma cópia atualizada da sua certidão de nascimento? Vai precisar de 3 fotos 3x4, comprovante de residência. Eu vou colocar como saldo inicial 10.000 euros. Fique a vontade para por quando e quanto quiser em nossa conta. E bebê? Você irá receber talão de cheque e cartão. Se você quiser pensar em uma senha comigo fica a vontade”. Regina já falou tudo o que tinha de falar logo no começo.

“Regis, meu amor. Eu devo ter tudo isso em uma pasta. Eu vou ver com a Ruby hoje se ela mudou de ideia quanto ao emprego. Podemos ver a senha sim. E amor? Não agora, mas irei contribuir com a nossa conta sim. Eu nunca fui de abusar de ninguém. E não será agora que irei começar. Que horas que será esse jogo?” Emma perguntou carinhosamente.

“Em espero não brigarmos por causa disso. Se estamos juntas e iremos mais para frente casarmos, morarmos juntas e ter nossos filhos já é motivo de sobra para fazermos nossa conta conjunta. Acho que se chegarmos as 20 horas poderemos pedir uns petiscos ou até fazermos um rodízio de pizza”. Regina tinha sido sincera quando disse que não queria brigar.

“Eu acho que você está certa meu amor em pensar no nosso futuro. Eu no seu lugar faria o mesmo. Nós seremos pais em breve. Eu tenho que começar a pensar em você como uma Princesa Real. Seus pais, meus sogros são Reis. Não me leve a mal Regina, mas eu não sei se sou a pessoa ideal para subir ao trono contigo. O que eu tenho para te oferecer além do meu amor, amizade, lealdade eternos? Eu não tenho nada de luxo, jóias, mansões ou qualquer outra coisa que possa te interessar. Imagina ao povo. Eu tenho medo... Medo de não ser boa ou o suficiente para você Regina e todo o povo Espanhol”. Emma confessou aos prantos.

“Amor, eu acho melhor ficarmos um tempo no Palácio Real pelo menos durante a semana e voltarmos a Barcelona nos finais de semana. Assim você aprenderá a esgrima, usar uma espada, lutar judô e karatê e ainda aprenderá sobre nosso amado País é claro, magia. E receberá uma quantia por mês enquanto eu não abro o nosso negócio. Esse dinheiro você poderá comprar um anel de noivado para mim. Mas já te adianto que prefiro algo bem mais significativo e que seja uma mistura de nós duas. Como nossos filhos”. Regina sorriu travessa.

“Você está querendo me dizer que não preciso mais me preocupar com anel de noivado e posso te pedir em casamento agora mesmo se eu quiser? Eu já sei como resolver isso. Eu vou contigo para a mansão para começar meus treinamentos. Irei precisar levar algumas mudas de roupa presumo. Mas iremos só à segunda feira que vem né. Já estamos no meio da semana. Eu vou pegar os documentos e já trago pra você”. Emma foi até Regina e deu um beijo carinhoso.

Elas ficaram algum tempo se beijando até Emma parar o beijo e voltar para o andar de cima, já que ela não precisava de alianças veria outra coisa com o pai dela. Um medalhão ou algo parecido que tivesse a energia das duas. Assim que entrou no quarto foi até o armário e mexeu em uma pasta onde ela guardava os documentos importantes. Ela pegou o certidão de nascimento renovado há 2 meses atrás, 3 fotos que ela tinha tirado para por no passaporte também recente e uma conta de celular pago uns 15 dias atrás.

Quando Emma desceu para a sala de novo, Regina estava falando no celular. “Olá Sidney... Sim, é Regina Mills. Minha noiva e eu queremos abrir uma conta conjunta. Sim, eu já estou com os documentos necessários. Ela se chama Emma Swan Gold. Ela morava em Nova York. Ela está na Espanha há um mês... Sim, eu passo por fax. Obrigada Sidney. Quando ficará pronto? Segunda-feira? Pois bem. Irei para Madri e já vejo isso com você. Obrigada”. Regina já tinha sentido que Emma estava na sala novamente e olhou para os olhos esmeraldas que parecia ser sua kriptonita.

“Então nós iremos para Madri mesmo na segunda-feira. Como iremos? De avião ou da sua fumaça roxa? Aqui estão os documentos que você me pediu amor. O seu notebook está apitando. Deve ser alguém do seu facebook. Eu sei porque a Melzinha tem uma conta e quando ela está online toca desse jeito”. Emma não tinha Facebook, mas tinha visto várias vezes a irmã dela conversar com a namorada por ele.

“Você não tem Facebook? Eu não acredito nisso! Farei um para você. Você tem e-mail né? Então vamos fazer um agora mesmo. Iremos para Madri com a minha fumaça roxa. Chegaremos por lá em menos de um minuto. Agora vamos ver qual foto iremos colocar por lá. Senta ao meu lado amor. Vamos resolver isso”. Regina sentou em frente ao seu notebook e abriu no google e colocou abrir uma nova conta no Facebook. Ela usou o e-mail de Emma e deu o notebook para a loira colocar a senha. Dentro de instantes elas fizeram a página. Emma Swan Gold estava oficialmente no Facebook. Regina por ter mais experiência começou a procurar os contatos. Mandou pedido de amizade para Zelena, Cora, Henrique, Ruby, Melissa, David, Rupert, Belle, e mais algumas amizades que sabiam ter a rede social. Como status colocou: Em um relacionamento sério com Regina Mills. E na parte da foto, Regina colocou uma delas juntas bem parecida com a que ela tinha colocado mais cedo.

“Prontinho amor. Já atualizei a minha página no Facebook e fiz uma sua. Já até sei o que você vai procurar para entrar nos grupos. Dianna Agron e suas mil páginas. Já eu acabei de entrar no grupo: Eu amo minha namorada. Eu sou para casar. E alguns outros grupos fofos. Mas é claro que também faço parte de alguns sérios como Sou uma bruxa, sou uma feiticeira, Sou formada em Economia. Amor a Zelena já convidou seus sogros e eles confirmaram presença no boliche hoje. Que tal a gente tomar nosso café da manhã e depois descansarmos um pouco. Sei que vamos precisar das nossas energias para mais tarde”. Regina estava com fome e ficou sem graça quando a barriga dela roncou.

“É melhor comermos mesmo. Nossos filhos puxaram a papa aqui. Eu sempre estou com fome. Vem noiva, eu vou te preparar algo saboroso para comer. Panqueca? Eu tenho que cuidar bem dos meus bens mais preciosos”. Emma afirmou feliz e deu um beijo cheio de amor e carinho.

“Nós não somos noivas ainda. Você não me fez o pedido. Eu sei que agora que expliquei que não precisa ter o anel para me pedir, você vai relaxar um pouco e quando achar o momento certo irá me pedir. Não se sinta forçada a nada amor. Quanto a comida... bem... acho que nossos filhos e eu queremos sua panqueca. Com calda de morango e um copo de café com canela. Obrigada”. Regina pediu carinhosamente e piscou para o grande amor da vida dela.

“Pois facilitou e muito meu amor. Mas ainda te darei algo. Eu quero fazer a coisa certa. E começar a nossa família já legalmente casadas. Não é porque você está grávida que não podemos ter um casamento Real com tudo o que temos direito. Essas crianças são uma dádiva em nossa vida. Um presente divino. E sei que elas vieram unir ainda mais nossa família. Eu sei que tenho alguns medos para serem tratados, mas com você ao meu lado sei que vou conseguir. Eu irei conversar com a minha sogra a respeito de como podemos fazer para ter o casamento dos seus sonhos. Mas agora mesmo irei fazer panqueca para todos nós. Eu te amo Regina Mills e obrigada por tudo o que você me deu em tão pouco tempo de namoro”. Emma agradeceu sincera.

“De nada Emma Swan Gold Mills. Eu sei que você quer fazer como manda o figurino... A Coisa certa e de você só espero o melhor. Você é minha salvadora, minha cavaleira branca. E será minha campeã. Eu também te amo Emma. Todos nós te amamos”. Regina deu um beijo com todo o amor e carinho que sentia pela namorada dela que depois do beijo foi fazer o desjejum. E assim ficaram por um bom tempo até que terminaram de comer, lavar a louça e descansar no quarto vendo televisão e namorando sabendo que o dia só tinha tudo para melhorar.


	26. Jogo de boliche.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Tudo bem? Estou de volta. Confesso que eu tive um pouco de dificuldade para achar uma pessoa no passado da Emma. Até pensei em por a Ariel. Quando vi já tinha colocado a Elsa. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 26: Jogo de Boliche.

Algumas horas depois

Emma já tinha se arrumado. Ela preferiu usar uma calça jeans preta apertada e uma camisa azul de seda que era da Regina. E para completar colocou um casaco preto de couro. Enquanto Regina ainda estava se vestindo.

“Regina já são 19:30. É melhor irmos. Não quero chegar atrasada. Meu pai já saiu, meu irmão também. Que pena que a Mel tem que ficar em casa. Melzinha é ótima no boliche. Pelo menos uma vez por mês ia com a Noemi e jogava por horas a fio. Às vezes jogávamos juntas contra a Noemi e uma outra garota. E às vezes Noemi jogava com a minha irmã e eu com essa outra moça. Eu não ia junto sempre. Apenas quando coincidiam com as minhas noites de folga”. Emma lembrou com carinho.

“Interessante. E posso saber o nome dessa outra pessoa? Você teve algo com ela? Ela sabe ou viu o meu Emmet?” Regina tinha acabado de se arrumar e estava de braços cruzados e um olhar bravo.

“Acho que agora não é hora de falarmos sobre isso. Vamos nos encontrar com o restante da nossa família. Quando voltarmos te faço a lista de quem já ficou comigo (que é mínima) e quem viu o Emmet, mas posso te garantir que talvez Zelena já tenha ficado mais que eu em toda uma vida em uma festa ou duas noites. Se eu for sincera conto com ambas as mãos”. Emma respondeu longe.

“Depois vou querer o nome de todas elas e um resumo do que vocês viveram. Principalmente as que viram o Emmet Swan Mills. Essas vão para minha lista negra. Eu sei que você brincou sobre a lista, mas eu não. Agora vamos amor. Fomos nós quem combinamos. E pode deixar sua carteira em casa. Eu irei pagar a nossa parte”. Regina explicou séria.

Regina e Emma foram no Mercedes preto da morena. Elas foram em silêncio, mas trocavam olhares cheio de carinho durante o caminho. A loira sabia que tinha duas coisas para resolver agora a noite: conversar com Ruby e com o pai. E ela sabia que teria que ser breve. Mas enquanto isso, ela relaxou um pouco e ficou ouvindo a música linda que estava tocando na rádio.

Regina estava tensa. E estava esperando que essa noite entre família tirasse esse gosto amargo que ficou na boca. Emma não tinha culpa. Isso foi antes delas se reencontrarem, mas o ciúme corroeu da mesma forma. Mais alguns minutos elas chegaram. Antes de descer, Emma deu um beijo cheio de amor e carinho.

“Rê, eu sei que você está chateada quanto as pessoas que eu fiquei, mas pense o seguinte. Isso foi há alguns anos atrás. E nenhuma delas foi ou é tão importante quanto você. Eu te amo Regina Mills. Eu nunca amei outra mulher além de você. Então não fique com ciúmes. A única pessoa que eu quero em minha vida é você. Agora vamos lá remexer os esqueletos”. Emma confessou e deu outro beijo na namorada, só que com mais paixão e vontade.

Depois de alguns minutos se beijando, elas entraram. Estavam todos esperando. Robert e Belle, Cora e Henrique, Mary e David, Ruby e Zelena. Emma e Regina cumprimentaram todos e logo começaram a jogar.

“Ei Regis. Pensei que vocês não fossem vir mais. Vamos começar por ordem de chegada. Seu sogro e Belle. David e Mary, nossos pais, Rubyzinha e eu, e por fim minha cunhada e você. E como já tinha te dito, essa será a primeira vitória Mills Lucas”. Zelena disse sorrindo e chegou mais perto da lobinha dela.

“Eu não teria tanta certeza assim não Zel. Papai, Mary, Em e eu jogávamos bem. A última partida quem ganhou foi a Emma com a Melissa”. David comentou divertido.

“Então vamos jogar pra valer Rubyzinha. A Emma estava escondendo o jogo. Ela é boa e nem contou para nós. Só não fico de mal porque eu te amo Emms”. Zelena mostrou a língua para a cunhada que piscou para ela.

Eles começaram a partida. E estava praticamente empatado. Zelena e Regina estavam ansiosas para saber quem iria ganhar a partida. Depois de jogar e fazer um strike, Regina teve que ir ao banheiro. Zelena foi com a irmã, enquanto Emma foi pegar a bola quando sentiu alguém segurar pela cintura. Quando a loira viu quem era ficou surpresa.

“Elsa? O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar em Nova York?” Emma ficou tensa em ver sua ex.

“Eu vim te ver. E fazer um curso intensivo. Eu te vi no canal E, e vi do seu possível caso com a princesa da Espanha e aqui estou. Cadê a Mel e a Ingrid? Olá David, Mary e Robert”. Elsa deu um abraço em todos eles.

“Não é um simples affair, eu estou namorando a Princesa. Melzinha está em casa cuidando do Neal, e a Ingrid está presa. Por que você não me avisou que estava vindo para cá? Eu poderia ter ido te buscar no aeroporto. Somos amigas agora né". Emma falou educadamente.

“Eu quis fazer uma surpresa. Somos amigas, mas eu te amo Emma Swan e eu te quero de volta. Me perdoe Emma. Eu sei que você está namorando outra, mas posso esperar. Foi em uma partida de boliche que nos conhecemos lembra? Eu estava bêbada e te agarrei por trás, te apalpei toda e disse que queria ser sua. Como eu quis sentir o Emmet Júnior aquela noite e continuo querendo. Mas vi que ele fez uma nova amizade. Você engravidou sua namorada? Então é mais sério do que eu pensava. Você nunca perdeu o controle comigo”. Elsa estava arrasada. Ela percebeu a morena que se dizia namorada da Emma segurar a barriga e olhar com carinho, o que só uma grávida faria.

Regina não estava gostando dessa conversa da ex namorada da mulher dela e resolveu se intrometer. “Amor você não vai nos apresentar para a sua ex?. Sou Regina Mills, não só a atual namorada, mas o grande amor da vida dela”. Regina estava morrendo de ciúmes mesmo se sentindo vitoriosa ao ver que a ex da sua mulher percebeu que sua vez já passou e que não teria mais nada com a Emma dela. Zelena viu que a cunhada estava em choque e resolveu ajudar.

“Olá sou Zelena Mills. Irmã da Regina e cunhada da Emma. E essa mulher que está ao meu lado é a minha namorada Ruby. Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre a minha cunhada e você, mas posso ver que você pisou na bola, a magoou e perdeu a vez para sempre”. Zelena sorriu e deu um aperto de mão em Elsa.

“Já que a minha nora ficou branca e parece estar chocada irei me apresentar. Eu sou Cora Mills e esse senhor, meu marido chama Henrique Mills. Somos os pais da Regina. E a Zelena tem razão. Minha filha e Emma tem um laço que as une para todo o sempre. Elas são almas gêmeas e sugiro que você fique longe delas”. Cora percebeu que Elsa gostava de Emma e veio pra dar trabalho.

“Emma fala alguma coisa. Ela e eu nunca acreditamos nessas coisas como amor verdadeiro, almas gêmeas, e coisas do tipo. Não existe conto de fadas. Isso é pura ilusão”. Elsa comentou e jogou água gelada em Emma que começou a sair do transe.

“Bem vinda a terra dos vivos filha. Eu estou devendo a vocês uma personificação do Dark One e o farei agora. Querida Elsa o que foi dito aqui a noite é verdade. Há amor verdadeiro entre elas e no ato de puro amor foi gerado vidas. Você, minha cara Elsa é linda por fora, mas não é a mulher que nasceu predestinada a viver com a Emma. Você pode ser uma boa mulher, mas não tem magia em suas veias. E a vida sem magia não tem graça alguma. E em pouco tempo você se sente como se estivesse em uma prisão, vivendo por viver, e rastejando como um verme até o momento de morrer. É a magia do amor que te dá forças para encarar essa sociedade tão desunida, fria e sem sabor”. Robert usou sua magia para se vestir todo de preto, seus olhos mudaram de cor como se fosse bola de gude, seus cabelos ficaram grandes e encaracolados e os dentes tinham ouro.

“E como eu faço para ter essa magia? Eu nunca acreditei nisso. Eu posso comprar ou fazer um curso para começar a ter? Você tem isso agora Emma? A Regina tem esse tipo de magia? Ela ficou grávida por causa que elas transaram. Na noite que eu ia sentir o Emmet dentro de mim, depois de meses e até anos tentando maior envolvimento com a mãe dele, eis que a perco de vez”. Elsa confessou nervosa.

“Cara Elsa isso deveria ser entendido como um aviso dos céus mostrando que o namoro de vocês não tinha futuro. Pelo que você está nos contando você já começou mentindo para a minha nora. Você perdeu a confiança dela que é a base de todo e qualquer tipo de relacionamento. E pela postura corporal posso dizer que ela não te perdoou totalmente. Ela pode sentir atração e desejo e até passar a despedida de solteira com você, mas nada além disso”. Henrique tentou explicar para a loira que queria uma boquinha da nora dele.

“Nem por cima do meu cadáver morto e enterrado. Nós vamos passar juntas. Se eu tenho magia? Sim, eu tenho. A minha mulher também tem e nossos filhos terão. Você não tem como conseguir através de cursos ou pagando. Fazer magia acarreta consequências e tem um preço a ser cobrado. Mas está fora da sua alçada consegui-lo. E não me faça usar minha magia em você. Não será nada agradável para você. E já cansei de ver você dando em cima da minha mulher. Até a próxima”. Regina olhou fundo nos olhos de Elsa e sorriu ao estilo Evil Queen. E com um simples gesto com as mãos ela sumiu.

“Espero que ninguém mais apareça dando em cima da minha mulher. Será que é pedir demais uma noite divertindo com ela sem ter com que me preocupar. Ainda bem que pelo menos a Zel está comportada hoje. Acho que já teve confusão demais aqui”. Regina disse séria e tentou abraçar Emma que ao ver uma senhora deixar cair uma bola de boliche no chão foi lá e pegou e devolveu para a senhora.

“Aqui está senhora. Espero que não tenha se machucado”. Emma falou educadamente. E percebeu os olhares cheios de interesse da velhinha que ela podia dizer que tinha uns 70 anos ou algo em torno disso.

“Como você é forte minha salvadora. Que braços maravilhosos. Aí se eu tivesse uns 40 anos a menos. Eu iria lutar pelo seu amor. E ia usar e abusar desse seu brinquedinho aí que de pequeno não tem nada. Aquela mulher tem sorte em ter você. Se eu tivesse uma máquina fotográfica tiraria uma foto nossa para mostrar a minha filha o que é uma mulher linda por fora e por dentro. Meu ideal de ser humano. Nessa hora queria poder voltar ao tempo pra sentir você todinha. Que pena que minha flor já está murcha, e pelo que vi não ia ter como entrar tudo em mim sem machucar, mas que mulher! Só pode ser uma deusa, a filha de Afrodite! E seus braços e beijos devem ser a entrada do Paraíso! Que colírio para essas vistas cansadas. Obrigada minha tentação em forma de gente. Que cheiro bom o seu! Deixa eu te abraçar? Você está ressuscitando sensações que pensei estarem mortos!”. A senhora pediu e quando Emma fez com a cabeça que sim, a abraçou bem forte e começou a passar as mãos nos braços da loira.

Todos da mesa olhavam a cena e tentaram conter a risada. Ver a cena inteira era divertido demais e até Regina quem o ciúmes tinha chegado ao nível máximo estava achando divertido. E mesmo vendo a loira sendo assediada daquela forma pela assanhada, porém divertida senhora a fez sorrir pela primeira vez depois de muitas horas e com isso liberando o clima tenso, pesado.

“Eu sei que fui muito abusada, mas não resisti. Isso me fez lembrar do filme: Em algum lugar do passado. Com aquele gostoso, charmoso do Christopher Reeve. Que fez os primeiros filmes do Super Homem. Você com certeza é a definição de Super Girl. Se seus filhos puxarem um terço da sua beleza logo cedo você terá que andar atrás deles com revólver ou espingarda. Obrigada mais uma vez minha musa. E não brigue com ela. A culpa foi minha”. A senhora deu um beijo estalado no rosto de Emma quem ficou ainda mais vermelha. E como em um passe de mágica saiu.

“Cunhada passa um pouco desse seu mel. Primeiro a Elsa que saiu de não sei aonde e te achou aqui e depois essa senhora fez mais ou menos como a sua ex quando te conheceu. Você parece ser filha do príncipe encantado. Você tinha que ser irmã do David. Charme é seu nome do meio”. Mary provocou maliciosa.

“Bem acho que terei de aprender tiro ao alvo. Daqui a pouco alguém do além vai vir buscar e roubar minha mulher”. Regina bufou e revirou os olhos.

“Eu vou dormir no sofá hoje senhorita Mills? Ou a senhorita vai dormir em seu apartamento?” Emma perguntou ao chegar perto da Regina.

“Com essa concorrência toda? O melhor é eu dormir de conchinha contigo antes que alguma mulher invada o nosso quarto e nós ficamos sem você. Hoje a noite se prepara senhorita Swan vou te marcar toda e quem se atrever a dar em cima de você verá o meu nome escrito em seu corpo. E ai de você recusar o que tenho em mente para você”. Regina falou em sua voz mais rouca.

“Se eu fosse você não provocava sua leoa não cunhadinha. Essa noite foi super divertida. E apesar de tudo houve empate técnico. Todos nós ganhamos. Eu vou querer revanche, só que não sei se minha irmãzinha vai querer jogar novamente. Sei que o nível de ciúmes dela foi até o teto e voltou. Depois a rubyzinha diz que eu quem apronto. Acho melhor fazer um salão de jogos onde tenha boliche lá no palácio para podermos jogarmos sem corrermos o risco de te assediarem não é a toa que te apelidei senhora do membro de ouro e não é só por causa do seu sobrenome. Acho que até eu vou começar a sair na porrada com as mulheres sem noção que derem em cima de você”. Zelena bufou e jogou as mãos para o alto.

Todos caíram na risada, inclusive Emma que sabia que teria uma conversa muito séria com Regina pelo olhar que a morena lhe deu, mas que fosse amanhã. Hoje ela estava exausta. E quanto ao jogo eles jogaram a primeira partida com Swan Mills ganhando a partida por 3 pontos.


	27. Está gostando da dança Senhorita Swan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá a todos. Mais um capítulo por aqui. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 27: Está gostando da dança senhorita Swan?

Regina estava exausta e achou melhor chamar Emma para elas voltarem para casa. A morena se admirava com o pensamento de se sentir em casa onde a loira dela estivesse. Esse era o significado de lar. ‘Onde minha mulher morar é onde eu quero ficar. Provavelmente teremos que morar em Madri quando nos casarmos. E eu não poderia estar mais feliz com isso’. Regina pensou distraída.

“Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos, minha princesa”. Emma comentou abraçando a morena por trás.

“Gostei dessa troca. Estava aqui pensando o quanto me sinto em casa ao seu lado, na casa do seu pai. Lar doce lar. Não importa onde moramos. Se você estiver ao meu lado será um lar para mim e é onde eu quero morar para sempre... E claro, sempre em seus braços”. Regina confessou em sua voz mais apaixonada.

“Ai que lindo amor. Meus sogros capricharam quando eles fizeram você e jogaram a forma fora. Oh mulher perfeita a minha”. Emma disse toda apaixonada também.

“Finalmente minha nora me chamou de sogra. Pensei que só fosse ouvir isso em Madri quando iniciarmos seus cursos. É muito bom ouvir isso de você. Você ouviu isso Henry? Nossa Emma está aos poucos se soltando e agindo como alguém comprometida. Só foi um pouco ingênua ao achar que teria apenas uma amizade com a Elsa. Aquela mulher é um lobo em pele de ovelha. Sinto que ela fará de tudo para ter a Em de volta. Mas para o azar dela, nós da família Mills não desistimos tão facilmente de quem amamos ou daquilo que queremos. Ainda mais se tratando de um amor verdadeiro. Se a própria mãe da Emma nós colocamos em um calabouço, imagina alguém insignificante que até algumas horas atrás não sabíamos da existência”. Cora respondeu sarcástica.

“Bem antes que isso vire uma guerra é melhor irmos. Vamos para casa amor? Eu espero que não tenha estragado a noite de vocês. Eu não sabia que minha ex ia aparecer por aqui. Nos vemos amanhã certo Papai Urso? Cora?” Emma se despediu de todos e saiu do boliche de mãos dadas com Regina.

“Em eu sei que você não teve culpa do que aconteceu essa noite, mas eu não gostei do que aconteceu do mesmo jeito. Uma parte minha (evil Queen) quer te marcar e mostrar para todos que você já achou o seu grande amor e a partir de agora será eu quem irá cuidar de você, amar, proteger, respeitar na saúde e a doença, na alegria e na tristeza por todos os séculos. Hoje a noite eu vou dançar Toxic para você no nosso quarto e mostrar que só eu posso brincar com o Emmet”. Regina parou o carro e tirou o cinto de segurança.

“Amor? O que você vai fazer? Você vai sair do carro?” Emma perguntou curiosa.

“Não vou sair. Eu vou conversar com o meu filho e brincar com ele. Oi Emmet. Você viu a audácia das duas mulheres querendo roubar aquilo que é meu? Como elas se atrevem encostar um dedo na sua mãe loira. Que bom que você foi um bom menino e não ficou todo animado com elas. Vou relevar a mini ereção que você teve quando aquela sonsa encostou em você. Sim, a mamãe viu. E não durou nem um minuto. 40 segundos para ser exata. E isso me alegrou e muito. Somente eu posso te beijar, lamber, morder, chupar, te masturbar, brincar com você. Você ficou animado né, mas vamos brincar mais tarde. Vou te dar um beijo e uma promessa de recompensa por bom comportamento”. Regina riu quando Emma respirou fundo.

“Amor não faz isso comigo agora. Vamos chegar em casa primeiro. Não me provoca, por favor, eu já entendi o recado”. Emma estava desconfortável com a ereção que ela teve no carro, e começou a pensar em outra coisa. Quando começou a surtir efeito Regina não gostou.

“O que aconteceu? Por que a cara triste? Desabafa aqui comigo”. Regina pediu e fez um carinho no rosto da amada.

“Ver a Elsa hoje a noite me trouxe lembranças ruins. E pensar que eu quase me entreguei a ela. Só não fiz porque no mesmo dia eu soube que a Elsa tinha combinado com a Ingrid em me seduzir, usar, ficar grávida e ir em todas as mídias e contar a aberração que eu sou e coisas do tipo. Só que segundo ela disse que só não fez por ter se apaixonado por mim. Eu tenho fugido dela desde aquela noite e nunca pensei que ela fosse vir atrás de mim”. Emma disse praticamente chorando.

“Chora amor. Isso vai te fazer bem. Estou aqui por você”. Regina abraçou Emma quem chorou um pouco, tentando se controlar.

“Tudo o que eu queria era que a minha mãe aceitasse ou respeitasse a minha condição. Eu sou intersex, mas antes de tudo sou um ser humano que sou movida a sentimentos e a erros e acertos. Eu queria tanto que ela mudasse e fosse uma mãe maravilhosa quanto a Cora. Eu com certeza não teria tido todos esses traumas nem me sentiria tão inferior a todo mundo. E provavelmente estaria casada agora mesmo”. Emma confessou o seu segredo mais profundo.

“Eu divido a minha mãe com você. A sua sogra te ama. A família Mills em peso. Até a Zelena ficou com ódio mortal da Elsa. É melhor que a loira sonsa não apareça nunca mais na nossa frente ou faremos ela se arrepender de ter nascido. Amor estarei ao seu lado para sempre. Agora vamos para casa. Quero te marcar todinha”. Regina rosna e imita uma leoa com as mãos.

Mais alguns minutos elas chegaram em casa de mãos dadas. Regina deu um beijo bem cheio de desejo em sua loira e subiu para o quarto delas e se preparando para deixar a mulher dela sem fala e louca de prazer.

Emma vai até a sala e vê Melissa descansando com Neal no colo. Ela deu um sorriso satisfeito e não resistiu. Pegou o celular da irmã mais nova e tirou uma foto.

“Oi Em. Já está de volta? Cadê o resto do povo? Você veio sozinha? Cadê a Regis? Vocês brigaram?” Mel acordou um pouco assustada.

“Oi Melzinha. Sim, eu estou de volta. O pessoal ficou por lá. Eu vim com a Regina, mas ela foi para o nosso quarto. Você não sabe quem apareceu do nada. Aposto que você não vai acreditar em mim”. Emma respondeu chateada.

“Se for a Elsa já estou sabendo. Ela pareceu por aqui antes e não tive como não falar para ela. Ela disse que ia te pedir perdão, mas não estragou seu namoro com a Regina né? Espero que não tenha sido causadora da sua separação”. Melissa estava chateada e pela cara da irmã mais velha tinha sido um clima chato por lá.

“Eu não acredito nisso Melzinha. Como você pôde ter feito isso? Eu não terminei meu namoro, mas poxa. Por que você fez isso? Eu não quero nada mais com ela. Só amizade e olha lá. Acho que nem isso mais. Eu tenho que pensar na Regina, na minha nova família. Eu não estou mais solteira. A Regina está bem enciumada e sei que hoje ela vai me marcar o corpo todo para eu nunca mais esquecer que sou namorada dela e futura esposa”. Emma ficou cada vez mais chateada.

“E como foi que ela te tratou? Já chegou te apertando ou tentando ter você de volta? Eu sinto muito Em. Eu não sabia que ia te causar problema”. Melissa confessou cada vez mais chateada.

“É claro que ela chegou já me abraçando, me querendo de volta. A família em peso vendo a gente. Nem preciso dizer que Zelena e Regina mandaram a Elsa para outro lugar. Acredito que tenha sido no calabouço do palácio da Família Mills. Eu fiquei mais chateada ainda foi de ter lembrado que foi nossa mãe que a contratou pra me magoar, ferir, e depois me ferir mais ainda pondo em público minha condição sexual. Por que não podíamos ter uma mãe como a Cora ou como a mãe da Noemi? Por que nossa mãe nos odeia tanto assim? Nós não somos um monstro Melzinha. Principalmente nós duas. Só porque você gosta de mulher e eu por ter um membro ao invés de vagina? Por que não temos o amor de quem deveria nos amar incondicionalmente? A vida é tão injusta! Por que temos que ser odiada pela própria mãe? Eu irei ser mãe daqui uns 9 meses! E nunca irei odiar meus filhos. Irei amá-los por toda a minha vida”. Emma estava chorando desesperada.

“Desculpa Emma se ao invés de te ajudar, atrapalhei. Eu realmente caí na dela. Nós não somos um monstro, mas nossa mãe é muito preconceituosa e acha que o amor só pode vir de um homem e uma mulher. E ela infelizmente não é a única a pensar assim. A Cora é excelente né. E te ama tanto. A família Mills em peso te ama. E sei que isso não vai mudar. É horrível isso, mas infelizmente é a nossa realidade. O bom que temos outras pessoas que nos amam e que está aqui pela gente sempre. Eu sei que você vai amar seus sobrinhos incondicionalmente ainda mais sendo filhos da mulher que você ama e que te ama em retorno. Em falar nisso é melhor você ir atrás dela. Antes que ela aumente seu castigo”. Mel tentou ajudar e deu uma risada do tipo: ‘você está lascada’.

“Bem é melhor eu ir mesmo. Conhecendo a Regina como conheço sei que não irei dormir nada essa noite. Mas vou pedir para ela fazer um feitiço de ruído do nosso quarto”. Emma deu uma risadinha também e começou a subir para o quarto e já ficando em alerta.

Sentada na cadeira que coloquei no meio do quarto, o deixando a meia luz vermelha estilo boate, ouvi a porta do quarto abrir e minha loira estagnar na porta e me chamar, possivelmente estranhando o ambiente, levanto e caminho sensualmente até meu amor e a puxo e a jogo na cama onde cai sentada a princípio não me enxerga por causa da iluminação volto pro meio do quarto onde havia uma luz bem no centro. 

Quando Regina me pega pela mão e me joga sentada na cama passou várias coisas em minha cabeça menos a visão que estou dela nesse exato momento fico babado e a encarando de cima a baixo sinto emmet pulsar dentro das calças com a visão da minha morena em pé a minha frente com um salto alto preto, uma saia de prega preta curta estilo colegial mostrando suas coxas grossas subo minha visão agora enlouquecida no busto coberto por uma camisa branca amarrada com um nó mostrando sua barriga sexy lisinha, não me contive e gemi ao vê o decote e perceber que a blusa era tão transparente que podia se ver os seios firmes por baixo dela, os cabelos soltos porém bagunçados propositalmente ao melhor estilo pós sexo e na boca, ohhh a boca marcada com seu batom vermelho sangue, tento dizer algo, mas paro ao apreciar o sorriso sexy e malicioso dela em minha direção.

Regina andou em sua direção e abaixou mostrando todo o seu decote, sorriu excitada só de ver sua loira reagir a cada movimento seu e babar em seu decote "Hoje meu amor você vai ser castigada por eu ter que aguentar sua ex dando em cima de você descaradamente, e o castigo vai ser assistir minha dança e não poder me tocar em nenhum momento e pense bem antes de fazer porque se ousar ficará mais do que so essa noite sem me tocar como castigo, é também só irá gozar quando eu deixar entendido?" mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha esperando uma resposta e como não veio de imediato, acariciei e apertei Emmet levemente ainda dentro das suas calças e ouvi seu gemido "Sim minha rainha entendido" caminhei lentamente rebolando até a cadeira posicionada no centro do quarto de frente para a cama e me sentei ereta com as pernas fechadas olhando lasciva pra minha loira, estalei os dedos e Toxic ecoou pelo quarto e iniciei a minha dança mais que sensual pra minha loira a fim de deixar emmet louco de tesão. 

Levantei da cadeira rebolando sensualmente ao som da música desci até o chão de frente para ela e sorrindo abaixo e abro as pernas duas vezes, subi virando de costas pra ela e descendo devagar empinei a bunda em sua frente e mais uma vez sorri com seus gemidos chamando meu nome, levantei e de frente pra ela abri o zíper da saia sem parar o rebolado a descendo devagar dando a ela a visão da mini calcinha preta fina, agora de frente pra ela somente de calcinha salto e a blusa branca a puxo pela jaqueta e a faço sentar na cadeira posicionada no quarto e me sento em seu colo e dessa vez quem geme sou eu só de sentir emmet mais que acordado tiro sua jaqueta e vagarosamente rebolo em seu colo desamarrando minha blusa branca mordendo meu lábio inferior encarando seus olhos verdes escuros em chamas e quando minha loira arrasa quarteirão encara meus seios nus a seu bel prazer me implora para que eu a deixe me tocar "Não, hoje eu sou sua Evil Queen" levanto de seu colo com ela ofegante e abaixo novamente e tiro suas calças a deixando somente de cueca e chego bem perto de emmet e o beijo sobre a cueca ainda, levanto e me sento de frente pra ela agora somente de salto e cueca e gemo ao iniciar um lapdance no colo da minha loira e sem parar seguro em seus ombros e rebolo eroticamente ao ritmo da música com ela gemendo meu nome avisando que não aguenta mais e precisa gozar, seus gemidos, a respiração ofegante, o suor escorrendo pelo rosto são o combustível que necessito, portanto acelero as reboladas freneticamente acariciando seus seios e sussurrando em seu ouvidio dou a ordem final "Eu ordeno que goze pra mim agora" meu nome ecoando pelo quarto com Emma gozando me enlouquece a ponto deu gozar junto com ela sem ela me tocar somente eu dando prazer a ela, com nossas respirações ofegantes mordo seu pescoço e sussurro em seu ouvido "Agora está autorizada a me tocar".


	28. Conversando com o Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Emma está mais que incentivada para pedir Regina em casamento e vai pedir uma força ao pai. Robert é um cara legal e ama demais a filha. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 28 – Conversando com Robert.

Emma acordou cedo e viu sua amada dormindo como um anjo. A loira não resistiu e deu um beijo no rosto da namorada quem acabou acordando.

“Bom dia amor. Como você está se sentindo hoje? Está tudo bem?” Emma perguntou preocupada. Depois que a morena autorizou ser tocada, ela sabia que tinha sido um pouco selvagem com a princesa.

“Bom dia minha loira garanhão. Você me pegou de jeito hein. Se eu já não estivesse grávida ia ficar ontem a noite. Que mulher viril a minha. Estou toda ardida e não sei se vou poder sentar direito hoje. Eu me senti uma verdadeira amazona. O Emmet deve até estar machucado de tanto que o cavalguei. Você está pensando em sair agora Ems? Pensei que a gente fosse passar um dia tranquilo aqui em casa”. Regina respondeu surpresa.

“Bom dia Regis. Que bom que você gostou da nossa noite de amor e luxúria. Sinto muito pelo lado selvagem. Estou bem amor. Eu vou falar com seu sogro, mas não devo demorar. Por que você não pega o meu travesseiro e sente o meu cheiro? Assim você nem vai perceber que estou saindo de casa. Não devo demorar muito não. Eu vou lá na empresa e volto assim que eu puder. Enquanto isso durma um pouco meu amor. Minha conversa com ele será o mais breve possível. Até daqui a pouco mulher da minha vida”. Emma beijou Regina e depois de alguns minutos saiu em uma fumaça amarela.

“É a segunda vez que ela usa magia. Eu queria estar junto com ela para ver se ela via conseguir chegar até a sala do meu sogro. Eu vou esperar uns 10 minutos e então irei até lá. Deve ser sério para ela ir até o emprego dele. Ela não é de ficar fazendo surpresa para ninguém. Estou achando que pode ser dois assuntos: Ou é algo mágico e é algo relacionado a mim. Ou um emprego. Ou ainda Um presente de aniversário talvez, já que será nesse fim de semana. Só não espero que seja emprego. Ela não precisa se preocupar com isso. O dinheiro que nossa família tem dá para várias gerações do Swan Mills”. Regina olhou no relógio ver que horas era, mas continuou deitada e cheirando o travesseiro do amor dela, como a Emma sugeriu.

Enquanto isso, Emma tinha acabado de chegar na sala do pai. Ela estava admirada que tinha conseguido se tele transportar até o pai que mostrava estar surpreso, mas também orgulhoso.

“Bom dia Emma. Eu não consigo acreditar que você usou sua magia e conseguiu aquilo que queria. É a sua segunda vez e aqui está você. Não é a toa que você tem o sangue dos Golds. Fumaça amarela? É bem coisa da nossa família. Em que posso ajudar meu raio de sol? Está precisando de alguma coisa?” Robert perguntou largando os papéis da empresa. Ele tirou os óculos de leitura e foi até a filha dar um abraço e um beijo carinhoso.

Emma iniciou o abraço e deu dois beijos no pai. Um em cada bochecha. “Sim papai. Eu usei a magia. Já que minha família é composta de bruxos e feiticeiras eu tenho que aprender né. A minha futura esposa deve rastrear todos os meus passos, uma vez que ela sempre sabe o que penso, quero e estou fazendo. Eu tenho sangue dos Golds e tenho muito orgulho disso. Se não fosse o senhor eu teria morrido nas garras de Ingrid ou teria ficado em uma casa de adoção até os 18 anos e seria uma completa insatisfeita. Eu só não endoidei de vez graças ao senhor, a Melzinha, o David, Neal e a Mary. Obrigada pai por ser o melhor pai do mundo. Apesar que sei que o Papai Urso é perfeito também. Então apesar de tudo, eu tenho que me considerar uma pessoa de sorte já que tenho uma família maravilhosa e muito em breve entrarei em outra tão perfeita quanto a nossa. Pai, eu gostaria de realmente te pedir uma ajuda, mas se o senhor estiver ocupado vou entender e tentarei falar com o senhor quando Regina estiver ocupada”. Emma disse um pouco sem graça.

“Eu nunca estarei ocupado para você meu raio de sol. Se você está aqui é por algum motivo muito sério, e eu quero te ajudar o máximo que eu puder. Conte para o seu pai em que posso ajudar”. Robert pediu carinhosamente.

“Pai é sobre meu pedido de noivado. Eu quero pedir a mão da Regina em casamento no dia do aniversário dela. Eu queria comprar um anel de noivado, mas ela já me disse que não tenho necessidade de comprar um anel mais refinado agora. Ela até sugeriu que fosse algo que eu pudesse unir nossas energias em um medalhão ou algo do tipo. Eu até pensei em pedir para minha sogra ou para a Zelena, mas fiquei com medo da Regina descobrir. Eu estou querendo fazer uma surpresa. E como não tenho muita noção sobre magia e energia e... bem, eu vim aqui lhe pedir ajuda”. Emma explicou toda tímida.

“Eu irei te ajudar filha. Mas seria melhor se a Regina estivesse aqui ou que você tivesse algo dela, como um fio de cabelo. O seu medalhão eu posso fazer filha, mas o dela só com algo dela”. Rupert estava feliz em ver a filha interessada em fazer algo tão pessoal e mágico quanto um medalhão para dar de presente no pedido de noivado.

“Então eu não vou poder surpreendê-la com isso? E se eu pegar um fio de cabelo dela na escova? Tudo bem, pai. Onde o senhor faz esses tipos de coisas? Em algum lugar específico? Eu vou pegar um fio de cabelo da Regina e trago para o senhor”. Emma estava pensativa.

“Filha, magia é algo muito sério. Ainda mais algo como isso. Eu sei que você quer fazer surpresa, mas não seria melhor falar com ela? Esse medalhão é tão forte que nada nesse mundo poderá separar vocês e seus filhos. Esse medalhão nunca irá quebrar, mesmo sendo jogado no chão ou na parede. E se por acaso vir a quebrar, com apenas alguns segundos será refeito. Podemos ver isso quando chegarmos em casa Emma. Eu fico muito feliz em ver que você está realmente se entregando ao seu amor verdadeiro e querendo criar laços com ela. Regina é uma mulher de muita sorte por ter conseguido trazer a tona a mulher leal, sincera, carinhosa, romântica e maravilhosa que você é, foi, e sempre será. Você tem um coração puro filha. E dentro dele sei que não há maldade. Aposto e ganho que você está com pena de sua mãe e quer trazer ela de volta”. Robert não precisava usar os dons como bruxo e feiticeiro para ver que a filha queria Ingrid ao lado deles, mesmo ela tendo agido errado a vida toda.

“Eu não vou negar que para mim ser completamente feliz e ter a vida que sempre sonhei está faltando justamente isso: Ingrid de volta a nossa família, mas não como era antes pai. E sinceramente espero que ela tenha começado a mudar, ser uma pessoa mais justa, menos preconceituosa e encarar o amor como algo sublime, que te dê forças e coragem para enfrentar o dia a dia. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com ela no passado, que a fez ficar tão amargurada e tão fechada para a vida e principalmente para o amor. Como o senhor bem sabe o amor é a mágica mais importante de todos os reinos. E é o bem mais preciosos que nós, seres humanos temos. Eu sei que até pouco tempo atrás eu talvez pensava igual a ela, mas agora não. Eu sei que o medo movia a minha vida, porém eu tive uma chance pai, mesmo sendo chamada de nomes terríveis pela minha própria mãe quem devia me amar incondicionalmente, mas eu vou ser pai daqui há alguns meses, e já estou tentando ver a vida de uma maneira diferente. Eu não sou mais a mesma mulher que eu fui até uns dois meses atrás. E tenho apenas 27 anos. Eu pensei que a mamãe deveria agir de forma mais sensata uma vez que ela tem uns 47 anos né pai. Ou algo em torno disso. Eu quero fazer o meu melhor não somente por todos nós, mas para os meus futuros filhos e por todos aqueles que dependem ou irão depender de mim”. Emma explicou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

“E eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de você minha filha. Infelizmente sabedoria não anda de mãos dadas com a idade. Eu sempre quis que sua mãe voltasse a ser a mulher gentil e carinhosa que era quando a conheci. Mas infelizmente não podemos fazer nada Em. O jeito é esperar que ela mude quando nossos netos nascerem. Ela ainda vai cair em si e ver o quanto ela agiu errado conosco. E espero que isso aconteça antes dela morrer ou enlouquecer de vez. Quem sabe esse tempo que ela está no calabouço de Cora e Henrique ela não mude”. Robert viu a fumaça roxa da nora dele e deu um sorriso.

“Desculpa sogrão de aparecer aqui desse jeito. Eu estava ouvindo a conversa que vocês tiveram e tive que estar presente nesse momento. Amor vira para mim. Eu quero ter uma palavra ou duas. E sogrão? Vamos fazer esses medalhões juntos. Eu quero estar presente nesse momento. Eu sei que eles irão proteger os nossos filhos também. Todos eles. Os que já estou esperando em meu ventre e os que irão vir”. Regina parou no ar e riu com a cara de surpresa da mulher dela.

“Você deveria ter acostumado Em... Com essas aparições surpresas da minha nora. Nada passa despercebido por ela. Não quando isso envolve a família dela e as pessoas que ela ama. Ainda mais você que entra nas duas categorias. Eu estava estranhando que ela não mostrou que estava aqui presente desde o começo. E olhe que não sou o grande amor da vida dela. Eu achei meu grande amor também filha. A Belle é a minha outra metade. Que pena que eu a encontrei bem tarde, mas verdade seja dita: nunca é tarde para o amor verdadeiro”. Robert comentou feliz.

Emma virou e viu a Regina com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. “O que foi meu amor? Por que você está chorando? Você e os bebês estão bem? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Desculpa se eu não te falei do lance do medalhão. Eu queria fazer para te dar no dia que eu te pedir em casamento. Mas pelo visto, meu pai tem razão quanto a nada escapar de você. Eu não quis fazer nada nas suas costas e nem te magoar. Perdoe se te magoei meu amor”. Emma foi até Regina e olhou fundo nos olhos da amada.

“Eu não estou chorando por causa disso amor. E sim pela linda mulher que está agindo de uma forma tão sábia. Quando nós formos para o Palácio Real você terá carta branca para ver minha sogra quando e na hora que quiser. Eu tenho tanto orgulho de você que ele não está cabendo mais no meu peito. E só de ver a diferença que aconteceu em apenas dois meses me deixa de boca aberta. Você é perfeita Emma Swan Gold Mills. Eu não poderia ter escolhido mãe melhor para os nossos filhos. E sei onde fica o altar do meu sogro. E quando vocês quiserem poderemos fazer esse ritual. Amor vamos dar uma volta pela cidade antes de voltarmos para casa. Eu quero dar uma olhada em algumas coisas para levarmos para Madri no começo da semana”. Regina comentou dando o melhor sorriso dela que era reservado apenas para a Emma.

“Sim. Nós iremos. Obrigada pai pela força. Isso conta muito para mim e obrigada a você também amor. Por não ficar chateada comigo em querer fazer esse medalhão às escondidas. Pai nos falamos depois”. Emma foi até o pai e o abraçou quem retribuiu o gesto.

“Até mais tarde filha. E Regina? Cuida bem no nosso bem precioso. Eu sei que você é uma mulher sensata e que ama incondicionalmente a minha filha. Obrigado por isso. Por tudo o que você tem feito para nós”. Robert agradeceu e foi até a nora a puxando em um abraço também.

“Pode deixar sogrão. Eu cuidarei da Emma eternamente. O senhor pode confiar em mim. Ninguém fará mal a ela enquanto eu viver”. Regina respondeu carinhosa e com um simples gesto com a mão elas sumiram na fumaça roxa da morena.


	29. Você quer ser minha namorada, Ruby Lucas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Tudo bem? Será que agora nossa ruivinha amada tomará juízo? Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 29: Você quer ser minha namorada Ruby Lucas?

Zelena não aguentava mais o jogo que a morena dela fazia com ela e de certa forma agradecia aos céus por Emma não ter feito muito isso com a irmã depois do reencontro. A ruiva estava a ponto de explodir e era no mal sentido.

Desde aquela noite em que as irmãs Mills foram ver a partida de basquete norte americano e ela beijou outra mulher ao vivo a loba dela, sim, a loba dela a ignorava, a desprezava e a tratava como se ela fosse uma mulher qualquer.

‘Regis ou até a Emma podem ser cabeça dura, mas a minha mulher, Ruby Lucas é pior ainda. Eu já tentei praticamente tudo para conseguir levá-la para cama e ter uma noite de sexo, mas o máximo que consegui foi uns beijos e um ou outro amasso. Há mais de 20 anos que não sabia o que é tomar banho frio por falta de ter seus desejos não sendo satisfeitos na cama. Eu vou ensinar aos meus futuros filhos e sobrinhos a não fazerem isso que a minha morena está fazendo comigo com seus ou suas respectivas metades. A falta de sexo está me fazendo mal. Estou pensando igual a Regis. Eu acredito no amor verdadeiro e em almas gêmeas, mas, eu quero curtir muito a vida antes de pensar nisso'. Zelena bufou encarando o teto do quarto dela.

“O que posso fazer para mostrar a cabeça dura da mulher que eu amo que estou interessada nela e somente nela. Eu só quero Ruby Lucas em minha vida, em minha cama e no meu coração”. Zelena confessou alto, expondo aquilo que estava em seu coração e jogou as mãos para cima.

“Eu ouvi isso Zelena Mills. Olha para mim, fundo nos meus olhos. Quero ver se é verdade ou não”. Ruby entrou no quarto de Zelena e pegou o queixo da ruiva e a fez olhar profundamente nos olhos.

Ruby percebeu pela primeira vez que Zelena estava sendo sincera quando olhou dentro daqueles olhos azuis que ela amava tanto. A loba viu vários sentimentos, entre eles amor. E não pode deixar de dar um suspiro satisfeita. E depois de ficarem se olhando por um bom tempo, Ruby começou a beijar a ruiva.

Zelena estava no paraíso ao sentir os lábios macios da mulher e se entregou de corpo e alma ao beijo que foi ficando mais atrevido. Ruby pediu passagem com a língua a Zelena quem aceitou de bom agrado. As línguas duelaram por um tempo até a loba dominar. Elas ficaram assim por um tempo até precisarem parar para respirar.

“Uau minha Ruby. Eu não sei o que você viu nos meus olhos, mas se for para ter você aos meus braços como agora vou querer que você me olhe intensamente assim nossa vida inteira. Isso sim que é beijo. Deu curto circuito no meu cérebro. Ainda bem que não sou igual a Emma senão eu estaria pra lá de armada. Isso sim que é um beijo. Top 5 na minha lista. Minha mulher sabe beijar”. Zelena estava em êxtase. Agora só faltava pedir Ruby em namoro novamente.

“Obrigada amor. Eu sou uma loba alfa. Beijar bem e deixar a pessoa satisfeita faz parte do negócio. Top 5 da lista de melhor beijo de Zelena Fodastica Mills? Nada mal. Se eu não tivesse visto amor em seus olhos nós não teríamos trocado esses beijos. Agora só falta termos um café da manhã na cama, termos um dia agradável e você me levar pra sair e me pedir em namoro novamente. E dependendo do modo como você se comportar hoje, posso dormir com você quando voltarmos do nosso primeiro encontro como casal. É pegar ou largar. O que você prefere amor... Zelena Mills?” Ruby estava amando ver Zel tão entregue a ela e ao mesmo tempo feliz.

“Eu vou é pegar e agradecer a Deus por você estar me dando essa oportunidade que sei que será única. E fazer o meu melhor para você nunca se arrepender disso. Eu sei que o que sinto por você é muito forte e poderoso. Tanto quanto a magia, e mesmo eu não tendo experiência alguma em me envolver emocionalmente com ninguém além da minha família ou romanticamente... Nunca fiquei com ninguém mais de uma noite, mas sei que com você até o meu último suspiro. Isto é, se você quiser claro”. Zelena confessou tudo o que estava sentindo olhando no fundo dos olhos de Ruby.

“Eu me envolvi pra valer apenas uma única vez. Eu era inocente, muito jovem. E ainda não sabia lidar com o meu lado alfa, lobo. Uma noite depois de brigar com o meu namorado, acabamos transando e deixei o meu lado dominante falar mais alto. Ele não aceitou e meu lobo também não quis entrar em acordo e... E... Acabei comendo literalmente ele. Depois disso nunca mais me envolvi com ninguém só sexo casual. Meu lado lobo nunca quis outro parceiro de vida... Até eu conhecer você. Eu não vou te engolir como eu fiz com ele. Afinal eu tenho um controle bem melhor agora já que faço meditação todos os dias e nas noites de lua cheia libero meu lado loba, mas se a gente for realmente ficarmos juntas algumas vezes vou acabar deixando marcas no seu pescoço ou agindo um pouco mais agressiva”. Ruby preferiu ser sincera também.

“Graças à Deus que sou sua parceira de vida então. Só sei que nosso relacionamento sempre terá tempero na medida certa e não vou precisar ter amantes para me satisfazer. Finalmente encontrei alguém que vai aguentar o meu ritmo é meu fogo. Eu sei que você não quer me dominar e nem ser abusiva. Eu gosto de um sexo mais agressivo às vezes. Dar uns tapas na bunda, fazer sexo anal, usar strap on, mas sem usar coleira, urinar em você, amarrar na cruz ou algo do tipo”. Zelena adorou ver que Ruby permaneceu firme. E isso contou pontos para a morena.

“Amarrar na cama é até gostoso, prazeroso tanto com algemas ou lenço, mas não muito apertado. Se você acha que eu ia sair correndo depois de ouvir seu lado mais selvagem... Eu devo lhe avisar que você fracassou. Assim como você gosto de apimentar a relação de vez em quando. Principalmente quando é noite de lua cheia. Eu só não fiz sexo anal. Meu antigo namorado não quis uma noite e nunca mais pedi a ele, e nem pra ninguém”. Zelena ficou mais excitada com isso e Ruby percebeu e deu uma cheirada no ar.

Ruby achou melhor descer e trazer o café da manhã delas antes que fizesse uma loucura. Mas antes de sair, Zel a pegou pelo braço e elas trocaram outro beijo cheio de vontade e desejo.

“Você quer namorar comigo Ruby Lucas? E me fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo? Eu não preciso te dar aliança, porque já usamos desde aquele dia que a Lacey se fez de besta e te beijou na minha frente, mas irei pensar em algo para quando sairmos mais tarde. E então? O que me diz morena linda e sexy que faz meu coração bater que nem uma escola de Samba?” Zelena ficou ajoelhada e esperou a mulher dela comentar alguma coisa.

“Sim, mas é claro que sim. Eu aceito ser sua namorada oficialmente Zelena Mills. Eu já tenho o anel, mas se você quiser me dar qualquer outra coisa eu aceito. Não sou igual a Emma que é orgulhosa. Eu não a culpo, julgo ou condeno. É o jeito dela de ser. Mas ser namorada de uma princesa nos dá certos privilégios que não vou deixar passar em branco, mesmo não te querendo pelo seu dinheiro, e sim pela pessoa que você é”. Ruby mais uma vez tomou a frente e beijou Zelena com tudo aquilo que sentia pela ruiva. O beijo durou por alguns minutos. “Eu vou fazer nosso café da manhã namorada. Eu volto já. Se quiser contar para minha cunhada Regis fica a vontade. Eu sei que você divide tudo com ela mesmo. Vou mandar uma mensagem pra Emma contando o meu lado da moeda. Até já gostosa”. Ruby mandou um beijo no ar e saiu dando risada.

“É isso que eu farei amor. Até já. Vou ligar meu notebook assim já entro no meu Facebook e mudo meu status para namorando com a mulher mais linda do mundo… a minha mulher… Ruby Lucas. Eu nem acredito nisso. Se eu estiver sonhando não quero acordar”. A ruiva ligou o notebook e já entrou no Facebook. E assim que ela terminou de mudar o status de solteira para namorando sério deu risada de quantas curtidas aquela atividade recebeu. E riu mais ainda quando viu a mensagem da Regina. “Finalmente maninha. Conseguiu domar a loba ou foi domada por ela?”. E continuou sorrindo quando Emma também entrou na brincadeira. “Eu acho que a minha cunhada Zelena Mills foi é domada. Lobo são alfas né. E gostam de estar por cima. Aí hein Zelena. Hoje você vai tirar o atraso”.

Zelena estava escrevendo quando viu a mensagem da namorada. “E como vai tirar o atraso. Hoje teremos uma overdose de sexo, porém com amor. Afinal eu tenho que atender todas as necessidades dela senão a concorrência pode tomar. Quem abre mão e deixa a desejar não pode reclamar quando fica sem”. Zelena adorou aquilo e curtiu o comentário e antes que alguém falasse algo resolveu escrever. “Já sou uma mulher domada, só quero você em minha vida Ruby Lucas”.

“Quem te viu e quem te vê agora mana. A mulherada deve estar morrendo de inveja da lobinha. Primeiro eu e agora você. Parabéns senhorita Lucas. Seja bem vinda ao clã dos Mills. Vocês me deram um ótimo presente de aniversário”. Regina comentou na página da irmã e abriu a caixa inbox chamando a irmã

Regina: Parabéns mana. Agora estou mais sossegada em ver que você está ao lado de alguém que realmente gosta de você. E que não queira torrar o nosso dinheiro. Isso foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu a você e espero que não jogue tudo fora por um capricho qualquer.

Zelena: Eu estou bem ciente o quanto foi difícil conseguir reconquistar a minha mulher. E só consegui porque ela viu amor em meu olhar hoje.

Regina: Eu sei que sexo é ótimo. Eu sou tão viciada quanto você, mas com amor é melhor ainda. Não tem coisa melhor que isso.

Zelena: Pelo jeito você tem razão. O bom é que ela assim como eu gosta de um sexo mais selvagem as vezes.

Regina: Eu também gosto. Mas tenho que ter cautela. Não é sempre que vou poder fazer isso com a Emma.

Zelena: Falando na minha cunhada... Cadê ela? Não vi mais comentários dela.

Regina: Emma está falando com a minha cunhada. Zel, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. Agora de manhã meu sogro, Ems e eu fizemos dois medalhões misturando as nossas energias. E com isso unindo ainda mais nós duas. Não há nada e nem ninguém que possa nos separar agora mesmo. E sinto que voltarei ao Palácio noiva. Eu já comprei as alianças, mesmo sabendo que será ela quem vai me pedir.

Zelena: Aposto que ela vai te pedir amanhã à noite. Vamos ter que fingir surpresa pelo menos. Eu não quero ver minha cunhada irritada. Não deve ser nada bonito. Família Mills em festa.

Regina: Sim. Estamos em festa. Nossas mulheres desligaram. Nós falamos em breve.

Zelena: Finalmente. Estou com fome. Até breve.

Zelena desligou o notebook e sorriu ao ver Ruby trazendo uma enorme bandeja com dois copos de suco.

"Oi amor. Que bom que você voltou. Estava com fome. E como está minha cunhadinha? Imagino que esteja animada com a novidade". Zelena chegou até a namorada e ajudou colocando a bandeja em cima da cama.

"Oi meu bem. Desculpa a demora. Eu fiquei falando até agora com a Emma. Sim, ela está animada e disse que amanhã fará uma surpresa pra sua irmã. Mas acho que vocês já sabem o que é né". Ruby desconfiou pela cara sapaca da ruiva.

"Sim, nós já sabemos, mas já combinamos de fazer cara de surpresa. Não queremos deixar minha cunhada irritada sem necessidade. Agora que tal comermos juntas? Estou com fome". Zelena fez biquinho e riu quando o estômago roncou.

"Sim, minha majestade. Vamos alimentar esse monstro que vive aí dentro e depois curtirmos o dia como tínhamos combinado antes". Ruby deu um beijo, mas logo terminaram por estarem com fome de comida antes de qualquer coisa.

E assim elas comeram em silêncio, mas de uma forma romântica cada uma dando comida na boca da outra e trocando beijos no caminho selando daquela forma o novo relacionamento em que ambas as partes daria tudo o que pudesse para que durasse eternamente.


	30. Você aceita casar comigo Regina Mills?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá. Mais um capítulo. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 30 – Você aceita casar comigo Regina Mills?

Emma acordou no dia seguinte elétrica e pensativa. Ela sabia que hoje era o aniversário do amor da vida dela, e tinha um monte de coisa para fazer. Entre uma delas era fazer um café da manhã e levar na cama.

Regina dormia tranquilamente, então a loira decidiu levantar, mas antes deixar um bilhete e ursinho no lugar dela. Emma pegou uma folha e começou a escrever.

Querida Regina.

Hoje é o seu aniversário de 28 anos. E prometo a você que tentarei torná-lo o mais especial que eu puder e será o seu melhor até agora. Eu fui preparar um café preto e panquecas. Quanto a data do seu nascimento… Nada nesse mundo é tão importante quanto a isso. Não há nada que eu ame mais que você e a nossa pequena família. Obrigada amor por você existir e fazer da minha vida um lindo conto de fadas moderno. Você é uma linda princesa, a mais linda de todas e não poderia estar mais feliz do que estou agora mesmo. Você me deu tudo o que sempre quis e espero retribuir pelo menos a metade de tudo o que você já me proporcionou. Obrigada Luz da minha vida. Eu te amo mais que ontem e menos que amanhã. Esse urso panda é meu primeiro presente pra você hoje. Ele está encarregado de te dar vários abraços enquanto eu estiver fora. Não esqueça nem por um segundo do meu imenso amor por você e pelas nossas crianças que já estão em seu ventre. Beijos da sua Emma.

Assim que terminou de escrever esse bilhete, Emma fechou os olhos e pensou em um urso panda de pelúcia. E pensou em um relativamente grande que desse para abraçar com os dois braços. E assim surgiu um. Depois de ver que era daquele tamanho mesmo, a loira foi até sua cabeceira e passou seu perfume para quando Regina acordasse pudesse sentir o cheiro dela no ursinho.

Emma chegou na cozinha e colocou água e café na cafeteira dela enquanto pegou os ingredientes para fazer a panqueca para a mulher dela enquanto começou a cantar Tonight I celebrate my love for you.

Tonight I celebrate my love for you/ It seems like the natural thing to do/ Tonight no one’s gonna find us/ We’ll leave the world behind us/ When I make love to you/ Tonight I celebrate my love for you.

Essa música era uma das preferidas de Emma e ela achou que essa letra batia com as coisas que estavam acontecendo agora mesmo. E enquanto preparava a panqueca, dançava de uma maneira um pouco sensual. Melissa já tinha acordado e estava na porta da cozinha vendo tudo e decidiu ajudar a irmã para que a mesma não queimasse a panqueca.

And I hope that deep inside you feel it too/ Tonight our spirits will be climbing/ To a sky lit with diamonds/When I make love to you tonight.

“Obrigada Melzinha. Assim eu posso dançar e não queimo a panqueca da Regina. Cante comigo mana”. Emma sabia que Melissa também amava essa música.

Tonight I celebrate my love for you/ And that midnight sun/ Is gonna come shinning through/ Tonight there’ll be no distance between us/ What I want most to do/ Is to make love to you tonight.

Tonight I celebrate my love for you/ And soon this old world will feel brand new/ Tonight we will both discover/ How friends turn in to lovers/ When I make love to you.

Tonight I celebrate my love for you/And that midnight sun / Is gonna come shining through/  
Tonight there'll be no distance between us/ What I want most to do / Is to make love to you.

Tonight I celebrate my love for you/ Tonight I celebrate my love for you.

As duas estavam tão distraídas que não viram Regina chegando na cozinha com o urso panda e com os olhos cheios de lágrima.

“Que coisa mais linda de se ver. Eu vou querer mais hoje a noite meu amor. Essa música é linda mas nós já somos amantes. Acho que a minha mulher já esqueceu disso. Será que terei de lembrá-la algumas dos melhores momentos que vivemos até aqui. Acho que posso fazer algo a respeito. Bom dia cunhada, bom dia amor. Eu não sabia que as irmãs Swan Gold dançavam e cantavam durante o preparo do café da manhã. E mel? Obrigada por salvar meu café da manhã. Os seus sobrinhos agradecem. Por que se fosse depender da papa deles teria queimado. E por falar em Emma… Obrigada pelo bilhete e pelo ursinho. Não darei para os nossos filhos não. Ele é meu agora”. Regina disse brincalhona.

“Bom dia Regis. É claro que minha irmã não esqueceu que vocês já deixaram de ser só amigas há algum tempo, e que agora são tudo em um. Mas pelo que entendi ela cantou essa música por dizer que ela hoje a noite celebrará o amor dela por você já que minha amada cunhada faz aniversário hoje certo… senhorita Mills? A propósito, feliz aniversário Regina. Que todos seus sonhos se realizem e que você seja muito, mas muito feliz eternamente”. Melissa foi até Regina e pediu se poderia dar um abraço na morena que concordou com a cabeça.

“Eu já sou a mulher mais feliz desse mundo. Eu tenho uma família maravilhosa e encontrei o grande amor da minha vida. E com ela já começamos uma nova família. Droga, assim eu vou chorar que nem uma criança hoje. Esses hormônios acabam com a gente. Obrigada Mel por você fazer parte da minha família. Você é uma mulher de ouro e se a Noemi pisar na bola é só me chamar, sei ser durona e má quando quero. Ninguém mexe com a minha família. Agora amor, feche a boca, não inunde a casa inteira, só o nosso quarto. E por falar nisso, vamos voltar para lá. Hoje é o meu dia e quero aproveitar na melhor forma possível”. Regina saiu dos braços de Melissa e piscou maliciosamente para Emma.

“Até mais tarde Mel. Hoje eu quero te ver por lá mana. Já faz tempo que você não participa das nossas brincadeiras. Nem que eu tenha que contratar uma babá hoje você estará presente”. Emma comentou com carinho.

“Por favor cunhada. Hoje é o meu aniversário e quero isso como presente. Nós cantaremos, dançaremos, enfim iremos nos divertir muito. Vai valer a pena. E depois você vai poder mostrar para a Naomi que curtiu um pouco também. Você falava que sua irmã não se divertia, mas estou vendo que está indo para o mesmo caminho. Você tem muito o que curtir ainda. Até sua irmã que vegetava está curtindo muito mais que você”. Regina disse brincando e levou um tapa da loira mais velha.

“Ei eu não gostei disso. Ah é bom saber meu amor que você queria que eu ficasse saindo antes. Eu devo ligar para a Elsa agora mesmo? Eu devo ter o telefone dela em alguma agenda antiga. Eu marco para amanhã antes de viajarmos? Ou convido a senhorita frozen para o seu karaokê? Acho que ela cantaria para você Let Her Go”. Emma provocou Regina e viu uma bola de fogo vermelha na mão da morena.

“Você não é louca de fazer uma coisa dessas. E mesmo que você quisesse a Elsa está bem longe daqui e em cativeiro. Então ela não vai poder participar da festa Swan Gold Mills. E mesmo se ela estivesse livre não ia poder entrar por que ela está na lista negra dos Mills. Papai Urso e Cora também estarão de olho nessa festa. Ela cantando Let Her Go para mim? Acho que está um pouco tarde para eu deixar você fugir ou sair da minha vida. Mesmo que você quiser sair não há como… Temos laços de: sangue, filhos e energia. Não me provoca futura esposa acho que você lembra muito bem a noite que voltamos do jogo de boliche certo?” Regina já ficou brava e irritada.

“Desculpa amor. Eu não quis te irritar. Foi uma brincadeira de mal gosto, eu já sei. Vamos para o nosso quarto. Depois do seu café farei uma massagem especial e assistirei a um filme romântico com você. Qualquer um que você escolher. Agora é pra valer… Até mais tarde mana”. Emma começou a empurrar a Regina para escada que estava com um bico enorme no rosto.

Algumas horas depois

Emma, Regina, Robert, Belle e Melissa saíram para ir comemorar o aniversário de Regina quem estava vestida para arrasar em um vestido curto preto, sapato alto preto e uma bolsa pequena também preta.

Robert, Belle e Melissa foram no carro dele enquanto Emma e Regina foram no carro da morena.

Emma estava muito nervosa. Hoje a noite ela faria o pedido de casamento e sabia que faria na frente de todo mundo. E isso a deixava mais nervosa ainda.

Regina sabia que tinha de falar com a Emma. Ela podia sentir o nervosismo da mulher dela de longe. Então ela parou o carro e pegou o rosto da loira dela e fez carinho com ambas as mãos. Elas trocaram um olhar intenso cheio de amor, carinho, desejo, paixão, respeito, adoração e amizade.

Emma estava amando esse carinho feito por Regina e começou o beijo de uma forma lenta, mas aos poucos foi aumentando a intensidade e tentou passar todo o amor que ela sentia pela morena dela por esse beijo.

Elas ficaram alguns minutos até precisarem parar para respirar. “Uau. Isso sim é ser beijada. Eu pude sentir o quanto eu sou amada e desejada pela minha futura esposa”. Regina comentou em sua voz rouca e sexy.

“Você merece isso e muito mais. A única coisa que você fez desde pequena é me dar amor e carinho, mesmo quando eu não merecia. Eu sempre te amei e nunca pude mostrar quanto. Pois hoje a noite tentarei ser a melhor namorada do mundo para você e darei o meu melhor para realizar todos os seus desejos com ou sem magia”. Emma confessou e fez de conta que tinha uma varinha mágica.

“Oh minha fada madrinha. Meus desejos já começaram a ser realizados quando Emma Swan Gold nasceu e trouxe a luz em minha vida. Quando aceitou meu pedido de namoro... Quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez... Quando me engravidou... E agora eu me sinto tão completa. Isso me faz lembrar do filme Jerry Maguire do Tom Cruise e dá Renée Zellweger. Na parte em que ele percebe que a ama depois do jogo e vai até a casa dela e faz aquela declaração de amor na frente da irmã dela e algumas mulheres separadas. Essa cena é linda. Mas enfim... A única coisa que falta para mim é casarmos, ter os nossos doze filhos e sermos os melhores reis que pudermos”. Regina estava com os olhos marejados.

“Eu sou a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. Tenho a mulher mais sexy, linda, romântica, carinhosa, fiel, sincera, poderosa e podre de rica e que me ama eterna e incondicionalmente. Vem cá gostosa. Deixa eu te dar um beijo antes de entrarmos”. Emma deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego em sua morena que abriu aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Elas saíram do carro de mãos dadas e entraram no restaurante e karaokê. E logo encontraram os Swan Gold Mills.

Tinha 4 mesas separadas para Regina Swan Mills. A morena ao ver esse detalhe deu outro sorriso de orelha a orelha.

“Chegou a aniversariante e a namorada. Pensei que a gente fosse começar sem vocês Regis. Isso sim é um sorriso de qualidade digno dá família Mills. Ela me enganou direitinho. Eu pensei que ela ia ficar para titia e quem acabou ficando foi a Zel”. Kristin Mills comentou divertida.

“Ei. Eu vou ser tia, mas não estou encalhada, minha namorada está aqui no meu lado e ela também é uma deusa como a minha cunhada. Com todo o respeito, já que não quero deixar Regis e nem Rubs com ciúmes”. Zel riu da cara de surpresa da tia e da irmã.

Regina e Emma foram beijadas e abraçadas por todos na mesa.

“Acho bom mesmo mana. Eu te amo demais pra te matar. E nem posso passar nervoso. Afinal tenho 3 Swanzinhos em meu ventre. E tia Kristin é lógico que não fiquei encalhada. Eu só não tomei atitude antes por não saber onde ela estava, mas tia... Pense em uma mulher arredia, difícil. Ela tentou fugir do destino e resistir aos meus encantos, charme... Mas a força do nosso amor, a minha fé inabalável e nosso destino falou mais alto. E não posso esquecer da famosa teimosia dos Mills quando queremos algo. Ela só tinha uma opção: ser minha para todo o sempre”. Regina riu da cara de “Meu Deus onde fui me meter da Emma”.

“Se fosse a Zelena talvez ela não teria ido atrás, mas estamos falando de Regina Eu quero algo, eu consigo Mills. A propósito... Seja bem vinda a nossa família. Sou irmã da Cora. Meu nome é Kristin”. A loira mais velha respondeu divertida.

“Oi Kristin. Meu nome é Emma Swan Gold. Eu já vi que estou lascada com essa família. Onde eu fui me meter. E não poderia estar mais feliz ou realizada”. Emma sussurrou a última parte, mas Regina ouviu.

“Em mim. Dentro de mim. E fico feliz em saber que está se sentindo realizada, pois isso é só o começo”. Regina olhou séria.

Emma não resistiu e brincou com Ruby. “Finalmente você deixou de ser cabeça dura e caiu aos encantos da Zel. Desculpa mundo, mas as irmãs Mills já estão fora do mercado. E os meus sogros não fizeram mais filhas”. Zelena e Regina deram um sorriso encantador.

“Azar deles e sorte nossa Emms. E sou ciumenta e possessiva mesmo. Meu lado lobo fala mais alto e não tem vergonha nenhuma em dizer. Nós fomos as premiadas cunhada. Pegamos o que tinha de melhor no mercado porque a minha ruiva é uma deusa e a sua mulher não fica atrás também”. Ruby piscou para Zelena quem deu um beijo cheio de vontade na loba dela.

Todos riram e enquanto Cora e Henrique foram cantar besame mucho, Emma começou a procurar a música que ela ia cantar para a Regina.

Cora e Henrique estavam cantando com a alma e coração. Eles olhavam um para o outro e no final eles trocaram um beijo com muito amor.

“Nossa meus sogros arrasaram no karaokê. Papai urso eu fiquei toda arrepiada. Vocês foram excelentes”. Emma deu um beijo na bochecha dele e depois um em Cora também.

“Agora sou eu. Zel você quer cantar Girls Just wanna have Fun? É a nossa cara. Já devolvo a minha sobrinha loba”. Kristin pegou no microfone e deu outro pra ruivinha que fazia vários gestos mexendo no próprio corpo e olhando para os olhos da loba enquanto fazia isso.

Elas foram aplaudidas de pé. E agradeceram dando um selinho uma na outra. Ruby não gostou muito, mas não falou nada.

“Mãe vamos cantar uma música para os nossos amores? Eu quero cantar Can’t Take my Eyes of you. Eu sei que a senhora ama essa música e vive cantando para o papai. Pois assim como na música eu também não consigo tirar meus olhos do meu amor. I love you baby… I need you baby”. Regina cantou bem ao pé do ouvido de Emma que se arrepiou toda. Cora e Regina começaram a cantar e foram tão boas que as pessoas começaram a assobiar e pedir mais. Quando terminaram elas só ouviram frases como: “Que talento. Que voz… Deviam começar uma dupla. Eu queria cantar igual a elas”. Regina caiu na gargalhada e Cora também.

“Quem diria que minha mulher e minha filha cantam tão bem? Acho que vou montar uma gravadora. Mills Collection. Aposto que em 6 meses eu recupero todo o dinheiro investido. Tenho várias minas de ouro em minha casa”. Henrique falou brincando, mas Regina gostou da ideia.

“Eu sei que o senhor disse brincando, mas podemos pensar em algo assim. Eu quero montar algo com a Zelena mesmo. E colocar nossas mulheres como sócias. Não é mesmo mana?” Regina comentou séria.

“Sim, é verdade. Mas isso é algo sério e que devemos pensar muito bem antes de abrirmos. Mas vamos nos divertir e falar nisso segunda feira quando vocês voltarem para Madri. Ansiosa para ver a mamãe Emma?” Zelena não resistiu e teve que perguntar.

“De certa maneira estou ansiosa sim. Mesmo ela nunca ter agido como mãe e ter sempre me tratado mal, eu sei que ela deve ter algum motivo muito sério para ter feito isso. Eu soube que minha avó Eleonora era muito rígida e não demonstrava ter nenhum amor pelos filhos. A mamãe cresceu ouvindo que amor é uma fraqueza. Então cabe a mim perdoá-la e mostrar que ela também pode mudar e ser um dia alguém muito feliz. Espero que ao saber que vai ser avó a faça mudar”. Emma respondeu sincera, e tentou secar as lágrimas que saíram dos seus olhos.

“Sinceramente acho que a Ingrid começou a mudar um pouco Em. Eu avisei a ela hoje que Regina está grávida de você e por um segundo vi um brilho diferente nos olhos dela. Henrique foi comigo e também percebeu isso. Acho que esse tempo sozinha e sem ter o que fazer começou a derreter pelo menos uns 2 por cento do gelo que tinha virado o coração dela. Eu tenho a tratado com respeito, afinal ela é a mãe da minha nora quem está me dando netos com a minha filha. Acredito que quando você começar a falar com ela e a perdoá-la será a chave da libertação dela filha. Eu não tinha esperanças de vê-la mudar, mas agora… Eu comecei a pensar diferente. Pode demorar meses, ou até anos, mas sei que ela vai ver que o amor é arma mais poderosa desse mundo e o único capaz de curar todos os males físicos, emocionais e psicológicos.

“A senhora tem razão sogrinha. Bem agora chegou a minha vez de cantar. Regina vem cantar tu me cambiaste la vida comigo. Eu quero que você preste atenção nessa música. Será uma declaração de amor minha para você, minha majestade”. Emma disse séria.

“Uau cunhada. Você vai cantar uma música espanhola para a minha irmã? Isso sim que é vontade de agradar a nacionalidade da minha irmã. Nós podemos ser norte-americanas, mas moramos na Espanha desde pequenas”. Zelena estava encantada com essa vontade da cunhada em agradar a própria irmã.

“Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha/Coincidimos sin pensar em tienpo y en lugar/ Algo mágico paso, tu sonrisa me atrapó/ Sin permiso me robaste el corazón/Y asi sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor/ Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi/ Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir/ Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro em ti/ Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer/ Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel/ Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí/ Y todo gracias a ti”. Emma começou a cantar com a mão no coração e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

“Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra/ Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad/ Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión/ Día y noche pido el cielo por los dos/ Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo/ Me devolviste la ilusión/ Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi/ Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir/ Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti/ Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer/ Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel/ Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí/ Y todo gracias a ti”. Emma terminou de cantar e depois disso se ajoelhou na frente de Regina e na frente de todos deu um beijo na barriga da morena e pegou na mão da Regina.

“O que você está fazendo Emma? Você não comprou as alianças. Por que você está ajoelhada e pegando na minha mão? Não tem necessidade disso amor. Não precisa se ajoelhar”. Regina sabia que a loira iria pedi-la em casamento, mas como não tinha aliança não imaginava que a amada iria se ajoelhar assim mesmo.

“Eu sei que não preciso fazer isso, mas é tradição. Em todos os pedidos de casamento vejo a pessoa se ajoelhar, e como sou uma pessoa que tento fazer certo, farei assim. É com essa música que eu acabei de cantar que eu, Emma Swan Gold peço Regina Mills em casamento. Ela mudou a minha vida de cabeça para baixo e iluminou a minha vida inteira. Ela é minha rainha, o meu tudo, a minha razão de existir. Eu só me sinto completa ao seu lado. Você quer casar comigo e me fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, Regina Mills?” Emma pediu olhando com todo o amor do mundo a morena dela que foi até ela e disse: “Sim Emma Swan Gold, eu aceito me casar com você. Eu aceitaria mil vezes se necessário fosse. Minha vida não faz sentido se não for ao seu lado”. No fim as duas estavam chorando como duas crianças.

Elas ouviram vários beija… beija… beija e Emma fez o que foi pedido. Ela beijou Regina com todo o amor que sentia. Elas ficaram se beijando por algum tempo até que voltaram para a mesa e recebendo os parabéns de todos.

“Aí cunhadinha arrasou hein. Mesmo não tendo domínio na língua espanhola você conseguiu. Que modo lindo de pedir minha irmã em casamento. Até eu fiquei com vontade de juntar os trapos, mas daqui uns 15 anos ou algo parecido. Ainda tenho muito o que viver com minha lobinha antes de por uma corda no meu pescoço”. Zelena deu risada da cara brava que Ruby fez.

“Nem por cima do meu cadáver morto e enterrado que namorarei com você por 15 anos. É muito tempo. 5 anos até tudo bem, mas 15? Nem pensar. Você não é besta de fazer isso comigo. Ou então termino e deixo você ficar chupando o dedo”. Ruby falou divertida.

“É isso aí Rubs. Mostra quem é que manda nesse negócio. Não deixa ela te enganar não. Senão será muitos e muitos anos só na enrolação”. Emma deu risada e piscou para a lobinha.

“Quem vê pensa que é a Emma quem tem a última palavra. Nós sabemos quem é que manda na relação cunhadinha. E ela se chama Regina Mills, sua noiva”. Zelena respondeu séria e viu a irmã arqueando a sobrancelha de forma divertida.

“Ninguém manda em mim. Quem mandava está no calabouço”. Emma disse e todos caíram na gargalhada.

“Ela é tão ingênua as vezes. Posso não ser loba, mas sou alfa também”. Regina explicou e deu um beijo em Emma com firmeza quando viu que sua loira ia retrucar.

Belle e Robert escolheram Glory of Love e foram até o palco. Isso fez com que o clima aliviasse um pouco. E eles se saíram muito bem.

“Arrasou pai. Você também Belle. A Emma teve quem puxar. Como minha Noemi está longe vou mudar um pouco o estilo de música. Vem cantar comigo mana”. Emma pediu licença para a noiva e foi até a irmã.

Melissa tinha escolhido I Kiss the Girl. “Fui beijada por algumas mulheres sim”. Emma disse olhando para a tela.

“I kissed the girl and I liked It. My boyfriend don't mind”. Melissa e Emma cantaram e começaram a se mexer de uma forma sensual.

“Eu ouvi dizer que sua noiva se importa e muito e quando você chegar em casa se prepara para dormir no sofá”. Regina gritou da mesa e estava olhando para os lados para ver se tinha gente olhando maliciosamente para a mulher dela, mas graças a Deus não muitas pessoas. Regina estava amando ver a mulher dela dançar, mas isso tinha que só para as duas e não para todo mundo ver.

Emma e Melissa continuaram a cantar e a dançar até a música terminar e ambas voltaram para seus respectivos lugares.

“Henry que tal cantarmos You are the one I want para as nossas mulheres? Belle essa é pra você amor”. Os dois futuros avôs foram no palco e imitaram o John Travolta em Grease. Todos que estavam no restaurante aplaudiram de pé. E quando eles voltaram para a mesa, todos estavam rindo e se divertindo.

E assim eles ficaram se divertindo até que cada um foi para o seu lado. Robert, Belle e Melissa foram para a casa no carro da Belle, Cora e Henry foram no dele, Zelena e Ruby foram no carro da ruiva enquanto que Emma e Regina foram no carro da morena que não poderia estar mais feliz mesmo que quisesse e sabia que o restante da noite delas ia ser tão especial quanto tinha sido onde elas deram outro passo para viverem juntas para sempre.


	31. Relembrando o Passado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá. Mais um capítulo por aqui. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 31: Relembrando o passado.

Após o karaokê não voltei para a casa com Regina, a levei em um lugar que com a ajuda de Zelena organizei para a nossa noite, o apartamento delas duas, minha cunhada o deixou para nós esta noite. 

Confesso que nervosa era pouco, quero que tudo fique a altura da minha princesa, Regina é o amor da minha vida. Já fizemos amor antes mas quero que hoje seja especial para sua noite de aniversário, Não é simplesmente sexo; é amor. Farei amor com a mulher que amo.

Olhei para a minha morena e me perdi naqueles olhos cheios de amor e desejo, farei sua noite inesquecível.

Emma fitou aqueles olhos chocolates e retomou os beijos que pararam no carro, beijou os lábios de sua amada suavemente como se quisesse gravar em sua mente o gosto de seus beijos, o contorno de seus lábios... Seus lábios; estes se encaixavam perfeitamente nos seus como se fossem criados exclusivamente para isso. A loira traçou um caminho de beijos pelo pescoço de sua princesa, aspirou o cheiro gostoso de maçã que Regina exalava, sugou e beijou a pele sensível do lugar, ouviu a morena gemer baixo com o seu toque e adorou ouvir a voz rouca de sua agora noiva em seu ouvido enquanto gemia: com certeza era um sinal para continuar que Emma não ousaria ignorar, ela daria prazer à mulher que amava.

Regina enlouquecia com os toques de Emma, percebeu que a loira sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, hoje o controle seria todo dela, a cada momento que passava com ela aflorava-se mais e gemia a cada carinho recebido pela loira. Regina abriu o zíper do jeans de Emma e tirou junto com sua blusa e jaqueta mostrando o corpo lindo da loira, Emmet tão pronto pra ela, não pôde deixar de admirar a silhueta da loira, lhe trazendo desejo em seu lugar mais íntimo, podendo constatar que já estava pingando só com essa visão dos deuses.

"Gosta do que vê princesa?" Emma pergunta com um sorriso safado no rosto, adorando os olhares de Regina sobre si.

"Com certeza a visão mais linda que eu já vi e nunca me cansarei de admirar para o resto da minha vida". Regina responde agarrando a loira pela cintura, lhe beijando com luxúria.

Em meio aos beijos Emma foi de encontro ao zíper do vestido da dela fazendo com que ele caísse aos seus pés, já deitando sua morena na cama ficando por cima dela, com uma perna de cada lado, a loira para os toques encarando aquele belo par de seios fartos a sua frente.

"Você é perfeitamente linda". Emma fala com os olhos já escuros de desejo, querendo se perder naquela maravilha de Regina e agradeceu aos deuses pelo sutiã da morena ter a abertura na frente.

A loira não perdeu tempo e tirou o sutiã da morena. Emma acaricia os seios com desejo, abocanha o seio direito enquanto brinca com os bicos do esquerdo; Regina geme alto ao sentir a língua quente de sua amada brincar com seus seios, sua loira não para e faz o mesmo com o outro seio levando a princesa a loucura. Sentia que podia gozar a qualquer momento com as habilidades dela em seu corpo.

Emma enlouquecia com os sinais dados pelo corpo de sua morena, desceu trilhando beijos pelo vale dos seios, passando pelo abdômen de Regina e parou vendo pela calcinha da morena como a mesma estava molhada, adorou saber o que causava em sua princesa e futura esposa, tirou sua calcinha depositando beijos entre a parte interna das coxas e com o polegar acariciou a fenda da vagina de Regina arrancando gemidos que poderia ser ouvido do corredor do prédio das Mills.

"Amor, não me tortura." Regina falou com a voz rouca e embargada, por causa do prazer que seu corpo exalava com os toques da loira.

"Tão pronta pra mim." Emma falou com Emmet duro só por ver sua mulher encharcada.

Emma não conseguiu segurar por mais tempo seu desejo e beijou o íntimo de sua mulher o abocanhando com desejo, chupando-a, sua língua brincando gostosamente com as dobras molhadas de Regina, podendo se deleitar com o gosto maravilhoso dela.

"Ahh..." Regina gemia com a língua quente e gostosa de sua loira lhe invadindo ritmicamente "Amor está maravilhoso... Ahh..." Disse entre gemidos altos, sentido agora Emma lhe invadir com dois dedos em um ritmo lento e contínuo.

Emma estava alucinada com a visão a sua frente, Regina se contorcendo de prazer com os olhos fechados e a boca semiaberta, já estava sentindo as paredes da morena apertar seus dedos. Aumentou o ritmo das estocadas chupando deliciosamente o clitóris de sua morena, Regina não segurou por muito tempo seu prazer e gozou gritando o nome da loira que teve o privilégio de ver a cena mais linda de sua vida: a mulher que amava tremendo de prazer após o orgasmo.

"Deliciosa." Emma falou subindo beijando o corpo de Regina, que tremia ainda se recuperando. Até alcançar sua boca e a beijando, fazendo a mesma sentir seu gosto.

"Amor, foi incrível." Regina fala entre selinhos que dava em Emma acariciando seu lindo rosto. "Você me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo."

"Eu te amo muito mais, minha vida, e posso te garantir que q-ue mudei graças ao seu amor" Emma diz com a mesma emoção enterrando seu rosto no pescoço de Regina, descobriu que ali com certeza era seu lugar favorito. 

Ambas fazendo carinho na outra, até que Regina senta no colo de Emma gemendo ao sentir seu brinquedo duro e pronto pra ela.

"Agora sou eu que quero sentir o Emmet todo dentro de mim, me preenchendo por completa". Regina fala maliciosamente beijando Emma e puxando levemente os lábios inferiores da loira, a fazendo gemer gostoso, rebolando em seu colo a torturando prazeirosamente.

Regina ainda beijando a loira, desabotoa seu sutiã; tendo a visão privilegiada de seus seios ao alcance de suas mãos, queria sentir Emma de todas as formas essa noite. Olhando intensamente sua amada bem ali em sua frente, massageia os seios da outra se descobrindo fascinada por eles, brinca com os bicos, se deliciando com a auréola rosada e sardenta dos mamilos da loira. Regina beija suavemente o seio direito ainda massageando o esquerdo, Emma geme com os toques extremamente suaves, mas sensuais de sua princesa que também intensifica o rebolado em cima da loira, que geme alto, e com certeza gozaria com aquele rebolado safado da morena.

Regina levantou e Emma reclamou um pouco, mas não deu tempo à loira, e em seguida encaixou Emmet na entrada de sua vagina e desceu lentamente, um ritmo enlouquecedor para ambas que gemiam juntas, a morena arrancava urros de tesão de Emma com o sobe e desce que fazia em seu colo sem parar de massagear os seios deixando Amanda cada vez mais louca.

"Amor eu não vou conseguir segurar mais, eu...ahh" Emma gritava e gemia, agarrando a cintura da morena ditando o ritmo de suas estocadas.

"Isso amor, goza junto comigo". Regina encaixada em Emmet sussurra no ouvido da loira. “Goza pra mim, goza”.

Emma gozou como nunca havia gozado antes, a noite estava sendo mágica e pensava em como essa morena linda e doce a tirava do sério desse jeito.

Emma saiu de dentro de sua mulher mas sem tira-la de seu colo, Regina beijou delicadamente os lábios da loira, sem pressa, com muito amor, naquele momento elas tinham todo o tempo do mundo para desfrutar uma da outra e declarar seu amor da forma mais prazeirosa possível.

"Você me deixa louca sabia? Enfeitiça-me..." Emma diz abraçando Regina e pousando um beijo em sua cabeça.

"É eu tenho esse poder de te enlouquecer." A morena diz sorrindo, colocando seu braço em volta do pescoço da loira, sentindo a mesma beijar carinhosamente sua testa, seu nariz em seguida seus lábios.

Emma e Regina viraram a noite felizes uma nos braços da outra. Comemorando o inesquecível aniversário da morena.

Algumas horas depois

Kristin estava sentada na cozinha do Palácio em Madri pensando em quem seria a mãe da Emma Swan, a noiva da sobrinha dela. Kristin não tinha conseguido dormir e a curiosidade dela estava mais em alta que o amor na família Mills. A loira mais velha sabia que sua sobrinha sempre foi apaixonada, mas ver a Zelena namorando e interessada em ter algo sério a pegou desprevenida. Talvez fosse a hora dela também conhecer alguém e sossegar.

Era estranho pensar isso. Em sossegar, já que ela sempre foi uma don juan como a sobrinha Zelena dela, mas talvez, somente talvez estava cansada da vida fútil e sem rotina. Todo dia era uma mulher diferente. Ela nunca usava o membro dela. Sempre língua, boca e mãos. No fundo ela ficou com inveja da sobrinha Regina. Emma era intersexual como ela e tinha um relacionamento saudável pelo que a loira pôde perceber. Kristin talvez não diria a ninguém, mas aquilo mexeu e muito com ela.

Cora e Henrique entraram na cozinha se beijando de uma forma profunda. Eles ficaram se beijando por um tempo até que Kristin forçou a garganta e dois pararam de beijar, mas ainda com o corpo colado um no outro. “A noite foi boa hein Cora. Estou vendo que esse Palácio vai encher de tantas crianças por que se minhas sobrinhas herdaram a metade do fogo de vocês, elas vão dar trabalho para as companheiras delas. Essa noite vocês pareciam adolescentes. Que fogo é esse mana? Eu já estou velha para ser tia. Apesar que serei né. Regina está grávida”. Kristin comentou divertida.

“Bem quem pode culpar a Gina? Depois de tantos anos na seca, agora quer recuperar o tempo perdido. Eu no lugar dela faria o mesmo. Emma é uma jovem mulher cheia de vitalidade e energia. E cheia de amor para dar. Minha filha não poderia ter escolhido melhor”. Henrique falou todo orgulhoso.

“Eu tenho que concordar com você papai Urso. Emma só perde para você, meu garanhão. Depois do café dá manhã você terá reunião? Ou vou poder desfrutar da sua companhia? Estava querendo ver algum filme enquanto as meninas não chegam aqui”... Cora pediu carinhosamente.

“Infelizmente não vou poder agora. Vou tentar agendar algo antes da janta, por volta das 18:00 horas ou um pouco antes. A Regis disse que horas elas chegarão?” Henrique estava pensando nos compromissos que teria hoje.

“Elas não disseram, mas conhecendo a nossa filha como conheço será por volta das 18. Amanhã começará as aulas de Emma e elas terão muitos compromissos. Entre eles resolver assuntos financeiros. Só espero que o Sidney tenha esquecido da nossa filha e não dê trabalho a nossa nora. Eu ainda consigo ver uma jovem mulher traumatizada e tentando o seu melhor para supera-los. São nessas horas que minha maior vontade é estrangular Ingrid Swan por tantos anos de maus tratos. Ninguém merece viver tantos anos sendo tratada como lixo pela própria mãe e sendo proibida pela mesma de viver ao lado de quem se ama”. Cora deu um suspiro triste.

“Eu não sou o garanhão do meu cunhado, mas posso te fazer companhia mana. Você pode trabalhar a vontade Henry. Você pode me contar a história delas? Eu digo da Ingrid Swan. Emma é intersexual certo? E essa tal de Ingrid está aqui no calabouço né? Ela proibiu a filha de manter contato com a Regina? Foi ela quem enxotou vocês da casa dela há 20 anos? Kristin lembrou da história e como Regina ficou abalada com isso por tantos anos.

“Ingrid é a rainha do gelo. E sempre teve um ódio mortal pela nossa família. Regina sempre foi apaixonada pela Emma. Desde o primeiro momento em que a viu. Sim, Emma é intersexual e Ingrid nunca aceitou isso e sempre a tratou como uma aberração ou um monstro. Emma sempre foi uma menina tímida e acho que até a fatídica noite em que elas quase trocaram o primeiro beijo não tinha percebido o quanto Regina a amava. E o quanto minha filha foi fiel a ela. Nunca ninguém conseguiu chegar aos pés da minha nora. Quando eu arrumei um serviço para o pai dela, meu ex namorado e amigo de tantos anos foi a gota d’água. Eu sempre a vi como uma mulher frágil e totalmente dependente e submissa, fazia de tudo para ter a aprovação da mãe. Dona Eleonora era extremamente rígida, dominante e seca. Sempre com a cara fechada. Nunca a vi dando um sorriso. Quando Emma nasceu a vi amaldiçoando a própria neta e culpando a Ingrid por ter terminado de afundar a família. A velha Eleonora encarava a neta com nojo, desgosto e pouco caso. Em momento algum pegou a neta no colo. A única pessoa que cuidava da recém nascida era David e Robert. Nem mesmo senhor Emmet, o pai de Ingrid quem era o mais sensato não pegava a neta. Se não fosse por eles a nossa amada norinha teria aguentado viver no inferno que era a sua casa. Não sei como ela não se tornou uma viciada em bebida, drogas ou qualquer outra coisa. Com bem menos as pessoas se matam, mutilam ou se vendem a troco de ter um momento de paz e sossego”. Cora se sentia mal só de comentar essas coisas.

“Pior que minha esposa tem razão. O senhor Emmet era um covarde e também era submisso a própria esposa e filha. E quando Emma era ainda recém-nascida veio a ficar gravemente doente. E depois de uns 6 meses veio a falecer. Foi nesse dia que Eleonora tentou estrangular a neta quem segundo ela tinha um espírito ruim e precisava ser morta. Se Robert não estivesse perto do quarto não teria ouvido o choro desesperado da filha”. Henrique ficava extremamente nervoso e irritado com isso.

“Meu Deus. Quanto sofrimento que essa moça passou. Regina sabe disso? De todos esses detalhes? Eu senti muita pena não somente de Emma, mas de Ingrid também. Ela foi vítima. Ela cresceu em uma casa sem amor, respeito, união. Como ela podia dar amor a filha se ela nunca recebeu isso de ninguém. Eu posso vê-la no calabouço? Eu não consegui dormir essa noite pensando na família de Emma. Eu estava muito curiosa. E se vocês não me contassem, eu iria fazer de tudo para descobrir. Afinal sou uma Mills. Eu quero conhecê-la e se possível ajuda-la, uma vez que sou intersexual como a filha dela”. Kristin estava desesperada e queria ajudar a outra mulher de todo jeito.

“Eu não contei para a Regina, mas talvez ela saiba disso já que elas dividem sonhos e pelo que entendi uma já esteve no subconsciente da outra. Robert me confidenciou isso na época e não cabe a mim contar isso a minha filha. Mas sinto que ela não sabe de tudo isso não... ou teria dado um fim na sogra e ressuscitado seu Emmet e dona Eleonora falado um monte, se vingado pela noiva e matar todos novamente da pior forma possível. Eu não me importo se você tentar ajudar a Ingrid, mas devo avisa-la que ela é arisca e irá te tratar muito mal. Ela não é uma gata como a filha, e sim uma tigresa ou leoparda”. Henrique não aguentou e riu da cara da cunhada dele.

“Amor ela é uma Mills. E como tal isso virou um desafio. E nós amamos desafios. Agora minha irmã fará de tudo para salvar uma alma-perdida chamada Ingrid Swan e só ficará feliz quando a família Swan Gold Mills viverem felizes para sempre. Já sei onde a Kris estará todas as noites de agora em diante. Tentando domar a fera”. Cora caiu na risada e todos terminaram de tomar café e seguir seu rumo.


	32. Frente a Frente com o amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Foi aqui que Dragon Ice começou (Kristin + Ingrid). Confesso que amo esse casal. E toda fic que eu penso em escrever elas estão no meio. Espero que gostem.

Capítulo 32: Frente a frente com o amor.

Kristin passou o dia todo conversando com a Cora e tentando pegar mais informações sobre a Ingrid, mas infelizmente, não conseguiu muita coisa não. Pelo que ela percebeu, Henry sabia mais coisas que a esposa. E como ele tinha comentado no café da manhã, teve um dia cheio de reuniões e compromissos.

A mulher dragão sabia que se fosse perguntar para a Zelena não conseguiria saber muita coisa além do básico, então a única coisa que pôde fazer foi esperar, e quando fosse por volta das 17:30 desceria no calabouço para ter o primeiro contato com a matriarca da família Swan.

Cora percebeu que a irmã parecia ausente, e estranhou esse interesse repentino em querer saber da rainha do gelo, mas algo dizia a ela que era algo sério, importante. A rainha sabia do amor que a irmã tinha pelas sobrinhas, mas nunca pensou que fosse tanto assim. E isso de certa forma esquentou ainda mais seu coração.

Henrique estava terminando uma reunião quando parou para pensar que a cunhada dele estava diferente dessa vez. Ele percebeu que ela estava mais calma, tranquila, na dela. Não é que ela estava mal humorada, ou fechada completamente ao mundo, mas não parecia estar mais tão louca como sempre. Pelo que ele pôde ver, Kristin estava mais madura e talvez pensando em ter uma vida mais estável, mais segura.

Depois de muito pensar, Kristin foi até o calabouço e parou em frente da cela da loira. “Olá. Você deve ser a famosa Ingrid Swan. Meu nome é Kristin Mills. E eu vim conhecê-la pessoalmente”. Kristen olhou de cima abaixo a loira de olhos azuis e deu o seu melhor sorriso galanteador.

“Eu sei quem você é Kristin Mills. O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que veio me ver? Isso é um plano dá família Mills de me atormentar? Saia daqui, por favor”. Ingrid estava nervosa e se sentiu acuada em ver o seu primeiro e único e verdadeiro amor.

“Ei por que tanta raiva de mim assim Ingrid? Eu sei que você não é estranha para mim. Eu te conheço de algum lugar, mas não consigo lembrar de onde. Eu não vim aqui para te julgar ou te fazer mal. Eu vim conversar amigavelmente. Mas loira se você acha que me tratando mal irá me fazer sair correndo é melhor mudar de estratégia. Eu amo um desafio, mulher difícil para mim é maravilhoso. Quanto mais difícil conquistar melhor é. Então meu slogan é: não bate em mim que eu gamo loira. E você pode ser arisca o quanto quiser na minha cama. Deixa eu te domar tigresa”. Kristin disse em sua voz mais rouca.

“Você só pode estar brincando comigo. Por que eu estaria em sua cama? Cadê seu homem? Namorado? Noivo? Marido? Eu não vi aliança em seu dedo, mas você deve ter alguém. Isso não é estratégia. Eu te odeio Kristin Mills e assim como sua família inteira, eu quero distância de você”. Ingrid estava nervosa e falou em seu tom mais seco quem pode alcançar.

“Namorado? Noivo? Marido? Queridinha eu gosto de mulher. Eu amo lamber uma vagina, peitos, clitóris. Na fruta que os homens héteros gostam eu chupo até o caroço. Eu não gosto de homens. Eu tenho o mesmo brinquedo que eles. Sua boca diz uma coisa, mas seus olhos e coração dizem outra. Eu consegui ver desejo em seu olhar Ingrid Swan. Você me quer e nós sabemos disso. Eu sinto sua respiração irregular”. Kristin ficou mais perto de Ingrid e cheirou o perfume da loira no ar.

“Como assim você não gosta de homens? Eu te vi quando você tinha uns 16 anos beijando um rapaz. Você esqueceu disso ou para você não valeu a pena? Eu sei que aquilo não foi uma miragem. Eu lhe vi beijando um homem. E você estava bem satisfeita por sinal. Quanto a você conseguir sentir meu cheiro ou minha respiração… Você é uma loba por acaso? Como consegue sentir algo de mim sendo que temos a grade que nos separa? Não se iluda Kristin Mills eu não gosto de anormais como você. Você é igual à minha filha. É mulher, mas tem um brinquedo no meio das pernas. Eu sempre tive nojo dela. Amor é uma fraqueza. Maldita hora que eu deu a luz Emma Swan Gold. Se Robert não tivesse salvo minha filha no dia que minha mãe tinha tentado sufocá-la eu não estaria aqui nesse momento. Apesar que essa vez não foi a primeira e não foi a última vez. Ainda na maternidade minha mãe tentou enforcá-la, mas uma enfermeira viu. A última vez que tentamos dar um fim na vida dela foi quando ela tinha uns dois anos, mas novamente não conseguimos. Ela deve ter pacto com algum ser unanimado. Eu nunca consegui agradar a minha mãe, mas quando Emmet nasceu aí sim meu mundo desmoronou. Eu nunca consegui ter o amor, o orgulho, amizade, carinho, respeito, compreensão da minha mãe e quando Emmet nasceu só tinha mágoa, desprezo, nojo, raiva por parte de Eleonora Swan”. Ingrid falava sem parar e não viu a própria filha ouvindo tudo o que ela estava dizendo.

“Eu nunca beijei um homem na boca. Eu sinto muito Ingrid, mas não era eu. Alguém te iludiu quanto a isso. Sua mãe armou uma para te provar que o amor é uma fraqueza. Como você pode pensar assim sobre a sua filha? Ela é um ser maravilhoso. Amorosa, gentil, dedicada. Ela foi o maior presente que você poderia receber. Se tivesse sido eu Ingrid… Na época que minha sobrinha nasceu teria mandado sua mãe para o inferno. Que velha preconceituosa, ranzinza, mal amada e mal fudida. Que culpa a Ems teve em nascer intersexual? E outra coisa meu bem tenho certeza que minha sobrinha Regis cai de boca no quibe da sua filhinha. Tanto é que você será avó meu bem… Regina terá 3 Swanzinhos muito em breve. Eu no seu lugar, meu amor, teria dado muito amor para sua filha, pois é isso que ela merece. E quanto a sermos anormais… bem… meu anjo você ainda vai ser muito comida pelo meu pinto extra grande. Por horas e horas. Eu posso te dizer uma coisa. Eu não sou muito de usar meu litle dragon, mas quando eu uso deixo a outra pessoa sem poder se mexer na cama de tanto prazer. Dragão derrete gelo, senhorita Swan. E o seu gelo já está com dias contados. Vou te fazer gemer muito meu nome nem que seja a última coisa que eu faço”. Kristen percebeu o quanto a outra mulher estava alterada.

“Eu sugiro você deixar essa pose de lado mãe. E se entregar para Kristin. Ela é uma Mills e não desiste facilmente. Agora eu entendi seu ódio pela família Mills. A minha avó viu seu amor platônico pela Kristin e fez essa armação e a senhora caiu na dela sem desconfiar de nada. Eu venho aqui dizer que a perdoo por todas as atrocidades que a senhora fez comigo e descubro que esse ódio vem dos meus avós e que a senhora ao invés de tentar me defender e tentar ver o meu lado se sente mal por não ter sido a filha que seus pais queriam que a senhora fosse e maldiz a mim e ao meu pai? Nunca pensei que seu ódio por mim fosse tão intenso ao ponto de deixar tentar matarem a sua filha recém nascida várias vezes. Como pode mãe fazer isso? Eu serei pai daqui uns 8 meses e não irei fazer um terço do que a senhora fez a mim em nenhum dos meus filhos. Por que? Porque já os amo e sei que eles são uma benção em minha vida”. Emma estava tremendo e saiu correndo.

“Emma! Espera Emma. Volte aqui. Eu serei avó? Você veio me perdoar por tudo depois de saber de tudo o que te fiz? Como você consegue isso filha? Eu não mereço seu perdão. E nem ser feliz. Eu não sei por que eu nasci. Eu não sirvo para nada”. Ingrid deixou o desespero falar mais alto.

“Dói saber que fomos usada pela própria mãe né Dona Ingrid. Imagina como eu estou sabendo que até meu avô me odiou desde que eu nasci. Todos menos meu pai e o David. Todos queriam agradar a megera da minha avó. A senhora vai ser avó também mãe. E é por eles que vou dar uma segunda chance. Mas não basta só eu querer. Você também tem que querer. E acima de tudo esquecer tudo o que a minha avó bruxa má te ensinou e tentar ser feliz. Todos merecem isso até mesmo você que ao invés de me dar amor só me fez mal. Mas sou diferente da senhora e mesmo sendo a princesa do gelo eu tenho um coração. Eu vou lhe dar uma chance de se redimir, mas nesse momento eu preciso sair”. Emma explicou e acenou tanto para Ingrid, Kristin e Regina quem também tinha ouvido tudo.

“É sogrinha. Pelo jeito 2017 será o ano da sua chance de se redimir. E além de ter a sua família de volta com direito a netos terá uma chance com sua antiga paixão. Tia Kristin quer te comer e muito, mas vejo que não é só isso. Os Mills são excelentes na cama, são resistentes, não negam fogo e basta um único olhar de desejo e realizamos tudo o que nossas parceiras querem. Você não irá se arrepender. Quanto a minha noiva... Eu tenho que lhe dizer apenas que sou muito mais seca, dura, difícil de agradar. Então acho melhor você dar o seu melhor em mudar e ser uma mãe de verdade a sua filha e tente ser pelo menos um terço da avó que minha mãe já é a minha prole que será extensa. Pois aproveite ao máximo essa chance dada pela minha noiva. Será a última. Não tenho a mesma compaixão que ela tem. A sua sorte é que foi você quem a gerou e a pôs no mundo como Emmet Swan Gold. Ela tem duas certidões de nascimento não é? Sim eu sei de tudo relacionado a ela senhora Ingrid Swan”. Regina comentou brava.

“Regina pode avisar a minha filha que farei o meu melhor. Obrigada por me darem essa chance. Sei do seu apelido de rainha má e sei também que você não dá ponto sem nó. Vocês só me deixaram viva por eu ser a mãe do Emmet... Da Emma. Então realmente vou fazer meu melhor”. Ingrid estava arrasada. Ela não sabia o que era pior: Saber que sua mãe tinha mentido sobre a Kristin ou se era saber que seria avó e a única pessoa que deveria odiá-la com toda a força do seu ser estava lhe dando uma segunda chance. Ela não conseguia entender o motivo disso.

“Eu estou chegando nesse caso agora Ingrid, mas sou uma mulher observadora. Percebi que foi a sua mãe quem lhe fez ter esse ódio mortal dos Mills. Fui sua primeira paixão e quando ela descobriu sobre my litlle dragon inventou essa história ridícula que eu estava com um homem. Agora eu entendo porque você casou com o Robert. Ele namorou minha irmã e você casou com ele para mostrar para sua mãe que tinha se esquecido de mim, que era uma mulher normal e digna de viver em sociedade e ter o amor e o respeito dela, mas o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. E agora eu te pergunto valeu a pena tudo isso? Viver uma vida de mentiras, ilusões, brigas, confusões e sem amor? Quantas gerações em sua família foram destruídas ou no mínimo bem prejudicadas pelo preconceito e falta de amor da sua mãe?” Kristin não resistiu e entrou na cela de Ingrid. A mãe de Emma a olhou sem saber o que fazer, mas a mulher dragão a abraçou e a consolou da melhor forma que pode.

Enquanto isso Emma saiu sem saber que rumo tomar. As lágrimas caiam como cascatas de seus olhos. Ela não conseguia enxergar nada. “Você é uma idiota Emma Swan. E ainda para ajudar fez filhos com a sua noiva. Porque eu fui me render aos encantos dela? Agora daqui há alguns meses 3 crianças terão meus genes e com isso uma avó sem coração, sem sentimentos e que pode vir a tentar mata-los a qualquer momento. E ao contrário de Ingrid, ela já amava demais as crianças e nunca deixará a rainha do gelo encostar neles. Meus filhos não merecem uma avó como Ingrid Swan. Como ela pode deixar Eleonora tentar me matar. Só por que eu tenho um pinto no meio das pernas? Acho que se eu tivesse uma faca no peito agora mesmo não doeria tanto. Eu sei que minha mãe sempre me viu como um monstro, anormal, mas saber sobre minha própria avó foi como se tirasse meu chão”. A loira estava tão sem rumo que estava tremendo com uma epilética ou alguém com crise de abstinência.

Regina sentiu pelo medalhão Emma saindo do palácio e seguiu sua noiva. A morena escutou tudo o que sua amada disse. No início tinha pensado que Emma tinha se arrependido de ter os filhos com ela por não querer se unir a ela, ou por não amar o suficiente ou ainda por não confiar no laço delas. Só depois a princesa percebeu que se tratava de medo, insegurança, amar tanto os filhos a ponto de odiar o pensamento de vê-los sofrendo. E Regina não poderia estar se sentindo mais orgulhosa do grande amor da vida dela.

“E agora o que eu farei? Não conheço nada aqui em Madri. Não sei se foi uma boa ideia ficar andando por aí. Talvez eu deva ir em algum lugar. Sentar em algum lugar. Mas onde?”. De repente a loira viu uma placa escrito Puerta del sol. Emma sabia que não estava muito longe do Palácio.

Regina estava confusa. Ela tinha decidido ficar um pouco mais afastada, mas tinha que manter um olho na noiva dela. Já que elas estavam sem aliança. E alguém tão linda e única como a loira dela chamava a atenção de todos. O medalhão que ela usava em seu pescoço estava piscando na parte de Emma. ‘Será que ela está se culpando por ser amada e estar começando uma vida comigo? O medalhão começou a mostrar os pensamentos de Emma a Regina que se surpreendeu com o poder do tal objeto. ‘Ah minha outra metade. Posso ler seus pensamentos agora. Não sei se você também pode ler os meus, mas isso me deu um prazer imensurável. Ah meu amorzinho lindo. Devo ser sincera e avisar que tenho mais carta embaixo da manga ou deixo minha loira descobrir sozinha?’ Regina pensou por algum tempo e mesmo querendo dar espaço para a mulher dela ou se transformar em uma senhora idosa talvez o melhor seria sentar ao lado de Emma. Ela decidiu ficar ao lado da loira sem disfarces.

“Que parque lindo. Que pena que já é de noite, mas quero voltar outras vezes. Mas não sei se poderei. Penso que minha rotina de agora em diante não me dará muitas escolhas de passeio ou diversão. Pelo menos durante a semana. Não que eu saiba muito o que é diversão. Eu estou tão cheia de emoções contraditórias e tão desnorteada quem vê eu não quero trabalhar e ter o meu próprio sustento. Não sei ter uma vida regada a luxo e mordomias. Não sei me comportar como uma lady. E nem tenho paciência para pessoas fúteis e mimadas. Ainda bem que a família da Rê não é assim. Ela não conheceria o Emmet Júnior se fosse alguém fútil, mas não quero pensar em como seria a minha vida sem a minha morena”. Emma estava tão distraída que não viu Regina sentar ao lado dela.

“Olá meu amor. Esse parque é lindo. Eu vi o quanto você está arrasada e vim te fazer companhia”. Regina disse séria e tão triste quanto sua noiva.

“Oi Rê. Como você me achou? Eu não avisei ninguém. Eu apenas voltei do calabouço e saí para tomar um ar. Desculpa, mas eu precisava sair um pouco do Palácio. Eu não estou nada bem”. Emma explicou com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

“Eu senti você sair do Palácio Em. E eu te segui até aqui. Eu sei que você não está nada bem. Eu consigo sentir isso. Eu ouvi tudo o que você disse desde que saiu do Palácio. Eu falei com a Ingrid amor. E ela mandou te avisar que ela quer essa segunda chance e que vai fazer de tudo para conseguir mudar. Ela estava tão arrasada quanto você amor. A sorte da sua avó é que ela já está morta, porque senão eu juro a você que a mataria da pior forma possível. Eu estou aqui bebê. Estamos ao seu lado. A sua família está aqui com você”. Regina sabia que era melhor colocar todas as cartas na mesa para que a mulher dela pudesse recuperar.

“Como ela pôde Rê? Será que sou tão monstro assim por que tenho um pinto no meio das pernas? Por que a minha própria avó tinha que me odiar tanto? Só porque eu sou diferente? Será que sou tão má assim como pessoa que não posso ser feliz ao lado de alguém? Como minha própria avó poderia tentar me matar tantas vezes assim quando eu era apenas uma recém-nascida amor. Eu não entendo isso. Eu não tive culpar em nascer desse jeito. Como minha mãe pôde deixar isso a quase acontecer? Eu vou ser mãe daqui há alguns meses e só de pensar que isso poderia acontecer a eles me deixa sem ar. Prefiro morrer a deixar qualquer coisa acontecer com os nossos filhos, meu amor. Eles são uns anjinhos. Eles não tem culpa do que fizemos ou deixamos de fazer. Será que minha avó não sabia disso? Se ela odiava a minha mãe por que descontar esse ódio em mim? E por que colocar o nome de Emmet no filho? Se ainda fosse o nome do meu pai eu até entenderia. Mas do meu avó? Ainda mais que a Ingrid não tinha toda essa amizade com o meu avô. São tantas as perguntas, mas sem respostas. Eu estou tão quebrada amor. Você tem certeza que é isso quem você quer como a outra mãe, ou a papa para seus filhos? Meu Deus eu não deveria nem ter gerado nossos filhos. Eles não merecem todo esse ódio da avó Ingrid deles. Eu os amo tanto, e pensar em alguém olhar para eles sem ser com amor é um martírio para mim. Meus filhos não merecem isso. Eles têm os genes dos Mills. A melhor família que existe nessa terra. E é por isso que eu te pergunto: É com essa pessoa que está se sentindo o pior lixo do mundo que você quer viver junto?” Emma sabia que estava talvez sendo injusta com a amada dela, mas era nisso que ela estava pensando.

“Você não é um monstro amor. E graças a Deus que você tem o Emmet no meio das pernas. Assim vamos poder ter as 12 crianças que quero ter você sem precisar apelar para adoção ou inseminação artificial. Eu amo o Emmet e você sabe muito bem disso. Não tenho nada contra a adotar ou usar a inseminação, mas amor isso é frustrante e nem sempre dá certo. Conheço casais que tentam anos e não consegue engravidar. E adoção também não é nada fácil e pode ser bem demorado também. Amor quem eram monstros eram eles, os seus avôs que não conseguiram ver o quanto a neta deles era especial. Amor você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço. Nobre, sincera, carinhosa, amiga. O azar é deles que preferiram não enxergar o anjo que eles tiveram na mão deles. A sua avó era uma tirana. Uma mulher mal amada que estava mais preocupada com o que as pessoas iam pensar e dizer se descobrisse que a filha dela era apaixonada por uma intersexual, e que a neta era uma intersexual. Como se isso fosse uma doença. Pense no lado positivo: quando sua mãe ficar com a minha tia elas te darão um monte de irmãos. E vários tios para os nossos filhos… Hahahaha. Quanto ao seu nome de registro ser igual ao do seu avô… Bem eu só posso pensar que talvez sua mãe queria consertar a história dela com os pais, mas infelizmente a cagada já tinha sido feito há muito tempo, e ela não conseguiu remediar. Amor, eu amo o Emmet. Ele é o nome do meu brinquedo particular então não pense em mudar o nome agora certo? A mamãe aqui ama ele. E se você está quebrada em mil pedaços nada melhor que eu pegar todos eles e restaurar no lugar. E junto dessa restauração colocar um monte de lembranças novas e felizes para que você nunca se esqueça o quanto eu e nossa família te amamos. Seus filhos? O que houve com os nossos filhos? Eles não passarão por nada do que você infelizmente passou e sabe por que amor? Porque eles terão uma mãe super protetora aqui, tios e avôs que serão pior que corujas em cima deles. Ninguém maltratará ou olhará torto para eles enquanto eu viver. Ninguém mexe com a minha família, e com a minha mulher e continua vivo para contar história. Não é só porque eles têm meus genes que não merecem Em. Ninguém merece passar por tudo o que você passou… Mas enquanto eu viver você nunca mais passará por isso. E que pergunta é essa de eu ter certeza que é você quem eu quero? Como assim? Todos os meus sentimentos, pensamentos, ações eu os tenho em função a você, ao amor que tenho por você. Eu nasci para amarte e será assim pela vida toda. Nunca mais duvide que nós nascemos uma para a outra. Se você está quebrada é minha função como sua noiva te restaurar. Emma Swan Mills você é minha mulher, e será sempre assim até o seu último suspiro. Eu sei que esse não é o momento ideal, mas acho melhor colocar essa aliança em seu dedo antes que um tubarão ou uma sereia tentem te levar para longe de mim”. Regina pegou uma caixa de alianças e colocou a aliança no dedo de Emma e depois no próprio dedo.

“Ah Regina. Me diz o que eu devo fazer com você. Eu estava me sentindo pior que escória, lixo dos lixos, o pior monstro de todos e você vem e me diz essas coisas. Meu Deus! Será que eu mereço você? Mereço tudo isso que você tem me dado? Obrigada Regina. Emma achou não fazer uma piada quanto a sereia. Mesmo tendo a resposta na ponta da língua.

“Você vai deixar a piada da sereia de fora e não jogar na minha cara se fosse a Dianna Agron iria atrás? E que daria casa, comida e roupa lavada além de todo o seu amor por ela? Estou chocada. Você não está bem mesmo. Eu sei que você pensou nisso. Você não tem que me agradecer por nada. Te amar e cuidar de tudo aquilo que você sonha, quer e deseja é e será minha meta diária. É o que sei fazer de melhor. Agora vamos voltar para o Palácio. Todos estão preocupados com a gente”. Regina abraçou sua noiva quem não disse nada, mas aceitou voltar ao Palácio mesmo sabendo que teria um longo caminho pela frente. E que isso era só o começo.


	33. Combinando a Gincana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Tudo bem? Aqui vai mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 33: Combinando a Gincana.

Depois de Regina e Emma voltarem ao Palácio, a loira pediu para ir direto ao quarto que provisoriamente seria dela. Ela viu que tinha um bilhete em cima da cama.

“Querida Emma. Espero que esteja tudo do seu gosto. É com muito orgulho e satisfação que a recebemos de braços abertos aqui em casa. Nós a amamos como se fosse nossa filha. Obrigada por ter dado essa oportunidade a todos nós em ter sua doce e muito querida companhia. Graças a você podemos ver um lindo sorriso em nossa amada filha, o que não vimos a muito tempo. Graças a você a família Mills tornou-se completa e em daqui alguns meses teremos netos do qual iremos mimar muito. Bem de agora em diante pense nesse palácio como sendo a sua casa também. Nós te amamos. Beijos repletos de amor, carinho, respeito e admiração. Cora e Henrique”. (Papai Urso).

Emma terminou de ler com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Se a própria mãe dela a tratasse um terço desse carinho que os sogros dela, o mundo seria bem melhor. Ainda bem que o pai dela a amava tanto quanto os sogros. A loira decidiu pegar um shorts, cueca, e uma camiseta regata e foi tomar banho.

Emma viu o quanto aquele banheiro era lindo e moderno. Ela estava encantada com tamanha beleza e bom gosto da noiva dela. “Provavelmente essa suíte é da Regina. Eu acho que vou relaxar melhor se eu tomar banho nessa banheira. Meu dia foi muito estressante e intenso”. Emma pensou alto enquanto abria as torneiras para deixar a temperatura ideal para ela.

Enquanto Emma estava começando a relaxar na banheira que cabia duas pessoas tranquilamente, Regina entrou na suíte procurando a noiva dela.

“Bebê você está tomando banho? Está precisando de alguma coisa?”. Regina perguntou atrás da porta.

“Sim amor. Acabei de entrar na banheira. Pode entrar se quiser. Afinal, a casa é sua. E ela grita bom gosto, estilo, conforto, sofisticação, beleza... Estou encantada por tanto bom gosto ”. Emma disse encantada.

“A casa é nossa amor. Tudo que é meu agora é seu. Não precisamos esperar pelo nosso casamento. Então essa suíte é nossa. Não iremos fazer acordo pré nupcial. Tem espaço nessa banheira para 4 pessoas? Prometo que iremos nos comportar”. Regina fez sua voz mais carinhosa que ela reservava para a família dela.

Regina entrou no banheiro e olhou com tanto amor e carinho para Emma quem a chamou para acompanha-la só com o dedo.

“Vocês quatro estão bem? Você não precisa tirar o acordo pré nupcial amor. Eu não estou casando com você por causa do seu dinheiro, sucesso ou fama. Eu não quero nada disso. Eu só quero seu amor”. Emma confessou tímida, mas com os olhos brilhando.

“Nós estamos bem agora papa. O meu amor você conquistou quando eu te vi pela primeira vez. E será seu eternamente. Eu confio totalmente em você. A nossa família inteira sabe que não precisamos desse contrato. Amanhã logo cedo iremos resolver vários assuntos. Entre eles financeiros. Você é uma Mills meu bem. Seus problemas acabaram”. Regina piscou maliciosamente e trocou um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão.

Elas ficaram se beijando por um tempo. Emma sentiu sua tensão saindo aos poucos e mesmo sem ter cabeça para nada aquela noite fez de tudo para Regina e seus filhos se sentirem bem e amados.

“Eu já sou uma Mills? Então nós não vamos precisar casar? Eu agradeço por tudo o que vocês fizeram e continuam fazendo por mim mãe mais linda do mundo. Eu sei que posso ter agido de uma forma perigosa ao ter saído do Palácio mais cedo e sem avisar, mas saber do ódio mortal e gratuito foi demais até para mim. Eu não pensei em mais nada naquele momento. Desculpa bebê”. Emma explicou o que estava sentindo.

“Eu não fiquei chateada com você. E sim com seus avôs e com a minha sogra. Nunca mais você passará por isso sozinha Em. Ninguém merece ser tão maltratada e odiada pela própria família como você foi, mas eu juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado que você nunca mais passará por isso. Muito pelo contrário, você foi, é, é sempre será muito amada pelos Mills incluindo os que estão em meu ventre. Estaremos sempre ao seu lado em todos os momentos: bons e ruins. Nós te amamos minha loira para todo o sempre”. O olhar de Regina estava carregado de tanto amor, orgulho e carinho que Emma não pode deixar de dar um suspiro apaixonado.

“Eu também te amo senhorita Mills. Minha morena sexy, gostosa e insaciável. É melhor sairmos daqui. Vamos para cama. Eu não estou te negando nada, mas hoje eu quero dormir em seus braços e ouvir as batidas do seu coração”. Emma saiu da banheira e começou a se vestir e Regina fez biquinho.

“Por que você está se vestindo no banheiro? Eu sei que você vai dormir, mas esconder o meu brinquedo preferido é sacanagem. E eu fui uma boa mulher. Eu não mereço ficar de castigo”. Regina saiu da banheira e pegou o roupão dela de seda.

“Oh meu bebezão. A papa não está escondendo nada de você. O Emmet está aqui. Meio acordado ainda. Você foi perfeita. E merece uma recompensa. Eu te darei amanhã quando acordarmos. Mas você pode brincar com ele quando deitarmos”. Emma deitou na cama e viu Regina dar um sorriso cafajeste.

Regina deitou em cima de Emma e trocaram outro beijo. “Boa noite Regis. Te encontro nos meus sonhos. Amei a nossa aliança de noivado. Vou querer fazer um tour em Madri com você”. Emma se despediu e dormiu.

“Combinado amor. Faremos esse tour assim que pudermos”. Regina comentou antes de dar um beijo em Emmet por sobre o shorts. E outro na testa de Emma quem mesmo dormindo deu um sorriso feliz. A morena ficou uma meia hora ainda na cama e depois resolveu ligar o notebook dela e dar uma olhada na página oficial do Facebook dela. Zelena tinha colocado mais algumas fotos do aniversário e Regina foi curtindo e salvado as fotos no notebook dela.

Zelena estava preocupada e decidiu chamar Regina pela caixa in box.

Zelena: Ei Regina. Você está ocupada agora?

Regina: Não. Eu estou apenas salvando e curtindo as fotos que você postou mais cedo.

Zelena: Você já está no Castelo? Está tudo bem por aí? Eu liguei para a mamãe e fiquei sabendo que a Emma tinha saído sem avisar ninguém depois de ter falado com a sua sogra. O que a mal amada da Ingrid fez dessa vez? Se precisar de mim e da Ruby estamos aqui mana. Você sabe que nós amamos Swan Mills tanto quanto você.

Regina: Dessa vez minha sogra se superou. Na hora que Emma desceu no calabouço para ter uma conversa séria com dona Ingrid, ficou sabendo que os avôs a odiavam, que tentaram matá-la quando bebê e mais algumas vezes, e claro descobriu o porquê do ódio mortal dela por nós: Os Mills. Dona Ingrid foi apaixonada pela nossa tia Kris e foi enganada pela mãe que a fez ver nossa tia trocando beijos com um rapaz. Sendo que nossa tia nunca chegou perto de um. A avó da Emma era uma verdadeira cobra e manipulava toda a família. E Ingrid cresceu acreditando nessa mentira deslavada. Odiando a mulher que amava e achando que os Mills são as piores pessoas na face da Terra.

Zelena: Agora eu entendo o motivo da Emma ter saído sem rumo aí do Palácio. Credo. Só de pensar no sofrimento que minha cunhada teve por puro preconceito dá vontade de esganar os avós dela. A sorte deles é que eles já viraram pó há muito tempo. Agora eu entendo porque de chamar a Em como aberração. Ingrid deveria saber do brinquedo da nossa tia.

Regina: Se a Ingrid não fosse a mãe da minha mulher eu teria dado um jeito nela. Mas não posso. Nem preciso dizer que quando Emma saiu do palácio eu fui atrás dela. O medalhão é tão poderoso Zel que consigo identificar onde ela está e sentir o que ela está sentindo e até pensando.

Zelena: Eu acho que vou fazer um medalhão desse para mim e outro para minha lobinha. Mesmo ela dizendo que só pelo cheiro ela me reconhece. Ruby diz que eu tenho um cheiro diferenciado. E que já está misturado com o dela.

Regina: Isso não é novidade para mim. Ela é loba e tem todos os sentidos apurados. Se você um dia cair em tentação e ficar com outra mulher o jeito é fazer bem feito e sumir por uns tempos.

Zelena: ela me olhou brava agora e disse que mesmo assim ela saberia que a tinha traído. O sexto sentido dela é muito apurado. E comentou também que devoraria a piranha que estivesse ao meu lado além de fazer greve de sexo e ficar sem falar comigo pelo menos uns três meses.

Regina: Se fosse com a Emma acho que faria pior. Se bem que eu iria saber antes e chegaria arrancando o coração da suposta piranha e esmagaria na frente de todos.

Zelena: Mudando o pouco de assunto... Bem sua cunhada mandou lhe convidar para a gincana que terá na lanchonete dela. Será no dia 14 de fevereiro. Daqui uns 12 dias. Já convidamos vários casais. E as 3 primeiras duplas irão ganhar medalha. Robert e Belle já disseram que virão. David e Mary também concordaram. Mamãe e papai também.

Regina: Eu vou falar com a Emma primeiro, mas é quase garantido de participarmos. E se tudo der certo seremos a dupla campeã. Swan Mills na frente de novo. Iremos usar uma camisa personalizada ou cada um vai usar conforme seu estilo?

Zelena: Ruby disse que vai ser camiseta personalizada e vermelha para realçar o amor já que é no dia dos namorados. Algo do tipo: 1ª gincana do amor. Granny's. E quanto a vitória... Na verdade será os Mills Lucas, mas torcerei para que mãe e pai fiquem em 2º lugar e, você com Emma em 3º. Vou desligar tenho que dar prazer a minha lobinha. Nós nos falamos amanhã.

Regina: Legal. Eu gostei da camiseta personalizada e dá cor. Emma fica linda de vermelho. Eu também tenho que desligar. Emma já sentiu a minha falta e tenho que abraça-la novamente. Até amanhã.

Regina voltou para a cama e encostou a cabeça no coração de Emma quem parece ter ficado mais calma. “Eu voltei bebê. Pode dormir tranquila. Ninguém vai mexer com você de agora em diante. Estou velando o seu sono. Até daqui a pouco mulher da minha vida”. E assim Regina caiu nos braços de Orfeu sabendo que amanhã será um dia puxado, porém produtivo.


	34. Conversando sobre a Gincana e com a Ingrid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Tudo bem? Mais um capítulo por aqui. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 34: Conversando sobre a Gincana e com a Ingrid.

Emma acordou no dia seguinte um pouco melhor, mas precisando ter uma séria conversa com a própria mãe. Ela estava se sentindo péssima ainda, mas lá no fundo de sua alma sabia que havia um motivo superior a isso tudo para Ingrid ter agido com ela como fez a vida toda.

‘Eu preciso desabafar com a Ingrid. Eu entendi que ela queria a todo custo agradar a Eleonora, e que ela me chamava de anormal por ser igual a Kristin e, claro, pelo puro preconceito dos meus avôs’. Emma estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos que nem percebeu a noiva dela mexer só depois de alguns minutos que a loira percebeu a carranca no rosto da princesa.

‘Oh meu Deus. Será que sem querer bati nela ou qualquer outra coisa? Ela parecia tão profunda em seu sonho. Eu já vi que comecei com a minha temporada aqui no palácio no lado errado. Seu Henrique e dona Cora devem estar com ódio de mim do modo como eu saí daqui correndo ontem. E na hora que voltamos, eu acabei nem vendo nada. Só espero poder ter, pelo menos, uma amizade com todos eles. Eles já são uma parte importante da minha existência’. Emma olhou de uma forma tão desesperada para Regina que a morena teve que abraçá-la.

“Bom dia amor. O que foi? Por que esse desespero? Você teve um pesadelo? Estou aqui ao seu lado. Vai passar. Está tudo bem”. Regina comentou preocupada.

“Bom dia Regis. Eu te machuquei? Você estava dormindo tão tranquilamente e depois eu te vi com uma carranca no rosto. Eu sei que pisei na bola com vocês ontem, mas eu tive que sair daquele jeito. Eu precisava respirar. Será que seu Henrique e Dona Cora estão com raiva de mim? Espero pelo menos manter uma amizade com eles”. Emma disse sem respirar.

“Amor o que você está falando? É lógico que você não me machucou. Eu acordei porque eu senti você se levantando. A minha carranca foi para entender o que estava se passando contigo. Eu pude sentir seu mal estar. E estava querendo entender o que te fez acordar dessa forma. Você não pisou na bola com a gente ontem. É natural ficar desnorteada como você ficou. No seu lugar teria agido da mesma forma. Nós todos sabemos que você precisava respirar. Voltamos para Seu Henrique e dona Cora? Eles são seus sogros você querendo ou não. Eles são os pais da mulher que você ama e avôs dos nossos filhos. Seus sogros te amam. É capaz deles brigarem comigo ou com a Zel se fizermos algo que venha a te chatear. Papai Urso então só falta usar o babador pra falar da nora Emma dele. Se eu não soubesse o quanto ele ama a minha mãe ficaria de olho bem aberto. Amizade? Ems do céu. Você é, foi, e sempre será parte da nossa família. Quando você vai entender que estamos mais que casadas há muito tempo? Amor não fique assim por causa da minha sogra ou ainda por causa da sua avó. Veja quantas pessoas te ama pelo simples fato de você existir. Mesmo aquela senhora do boliche deve sentir algo a mais por você. Ai de mim se não fico com os meus olhos abertos. Essa minha loira garanhão tem mel não é possível. E eu abelha rainha tenho que ficar afastando as outras abelhas que querem tirá-la de mim”. Regina estava brincando, mas não deixava de ser verdade. E isso a incomodava muito.

“Oh meu anjo. Obrigada pela força. Eu também amo e muito seus pais, a nossa família. Eu ia conversar com a dona Ingrid agora. Mas se você quiser sair e ir em outro lugar eu vou entender. Eu acho melhor ter uma conversa com a rainha do gelo antes de qualquer outra coisa. Mas é bom saber que sou cheia de mel. E se a Dianna Agron aparecer por entre as outras abelhas não a enxote por favor. Quem sabe ela poderia se interessar em provar o meu mel”. Emma brincou e piscou maliciosamente.

“Você só pode estar brincando comigo Emma Swan Mills! É ruim que eu vou deixar qualquer outra mulher além de mim, claro, chegar perto de você com a intenção de provar seu mel. Só de pensar na loira sonsa o Emmet já deu sinal de vida? Traidor! Mas voltando a sua pergunta. Nós iremos mais tarde em alguns lugares sim. Mas dá tempo de você conseguir conversar com a minha sogra. Eu gostaria de estar ao seu lado, para te dar um apoio nesse momento. Apesar que eu achava melhor deixar para mais tarde. Ontem eu vi a hora que a tia Kristin subiu. E ela estava bem pensativa. Se a minha sogra ainda gostar da minha tia é capaz delas terem alguma coisa. Eu pude sentir no olhar que ela se interessou pela senhora rainha do gelo. E se tia Dragon gamar pela Mrs Ice lascou. Muito em breve será a nova namorada da minha tia. Já estou até vendo. Dragon Ice se tornando casal”. Regina falou divertida.

“Dragon Ice? Isso é nome de casal? Minha mãe com a sua tia? Bem se a Kristin realmente gostar da minha mãe não terá como ela escapar. Se tem uma família persistente e luta até o fim é os Mills. Eles te vencem pelo cansaço. Já estou até imaginando o nível extremo de persuasão deles. E devem ser uns galanteadores, vencer pela lábia. Não que eu esteja reclamando, afinal meus filhos serão Mills também e quero o melhor para eles”. Emma comentou rindo.

“Gostei do nome delas. Dragon Ice combina. Nós lutamos por aquilo que acreditamos e queremos. Eu sou um exemplo vivo disso. Eu nunca desisti de você ou de nosso amor. Se somos galanteadores? Prefiro achar que somos charmosos e que vencemos por isso. Ah antes que eu me esqueça amor… Terá uma gincana na lanchonete da Ruby no dia dos namorados. Será apenas com casais. Você está a fim de ir? Zel e Ruby, Robert e Belle, Mary e David já confirmaram presença. Além dos meus pais claro. Eu adoraria participar e mostrar a todos que os Swan Mills vieram pra valer e que faremos bonito a todos os outros casais”. Regina dá risada da cara de Emma.

“Amor acho que fazer uma gincana na lanchonete não é algo muito bom não. Porque lá não vai ter muito espaço amor. E gincana é algo que precisa de espaço. Por ser uma gincana do dia dos namorados acredito eu que as provas serão realizadas em casal. Por exemplo pode ser feito perguntas para um determinado casal como Qual é a comida preferida do seu amor? Qual é o lugar preferido dele? Lazer? Medo? Irritação (o que o deixa irritado) coisas do tipo. E o casal terá um minuto para responder cada pergunta. Eu pensei em algo do tipo: Qual é música preferida? O que ele mais gosta em você? Quando foi que você percebeu que se apaixonou? Coisas do tipo. Será que o Papai Urso ia achar ruim se essa gincana fosse feita aqui no Palácio? Como temos uns 12 dias acho que dá tempo ainda de vermos isso né amor. Vamos concorrer sim, mas sem apostas entre você e a Zelena hein. Me tira dessa. Quem vai pagar é você mesma”. Regina revirou os olhos e Emma também.

“Eu acho que meu pai vai gostar. Eu vou perguntar a ele. Achei ótima sua ideia amor. Acho bacana ter barraca do beijo, prisão, correio elegante com cupido, comidas típicas como maçã do amor e pensei também em danças típicas. E uma barraca que venda ursos de pelúcia e outras coisas românticas. Eu vou falar com o seu sogro e depois com sua cunhada. Amei ver você animada com isso. Zel e Ruby vão amar as nossas ideias. Elas já tem roupas personalizadas e será na cor vermelha. Segundo ela na camiseta estará escrito: Primeira Gincana do dia dos namorados. Ia ser no Granny’s, mas como é capaz de ser aqui acho melhor ela só colocar embaixo Ruby Lucas e Zelena Mills”. Regina estava amando cada ideia.

“Então vamos fazer o seguinte. Você fala com a Zel e a Ruby, com o papai urso enquanto vou falar com a minha mãe e qualquer coisa se eu demorar muito você vai até lá. Eu vou no banheiro tomar banho e vou lá no calabouço. Quanto mais rápido eu for, mais rápido eu volto e poderemos resolver as coisas que precisamos. Combinado majestade?” Emma perguntou carinhosamente para a noiva quem chegou mais perto e a beijou pela primeira vez desde que elas tinham acordado.

“Sim amor. Eu vou mandar uma mensagem por what’s app para a Zelena. E vou ver se papai já está em reunião. Tomara que não esteja. Eu quero ver isso o mais rápido possível. Estou adorando ver a raia de líder em você amor. É o nosso futuro. Regermos Espanha e sermos as melhores rainha que possamos ser”. Regina deu um suspiro quando Emma deu outro beijo cheio de amor e carinho e depois uma bela piscada antes de entrar no banheiro.

Emma escovou os dentes, ajeitou seu cabelo e depois voltou ao quarto. Ela viu Regina falar pelo telefone. A loira pegou uma roupa e fez sinal que ia tomar banho. E assim ela foi com esse objetivo ao banheiro. E para não ficar ouvindo a conversa da noiva dela decidiu cantar baixinho Lost in your eyes da Debbie Gibson.

“I get lost in your eyes/ And I feel my spirits rise/ And soar like the wind/ Is it love that I am in?” (Eu me perco em seus olhos/ E eu sinto meu espírito se elevar/ E voar como o vento/ É amor o que estou sentindo)”.

“I get weak in a glance/ Isn't this what's called romance?/ And now I know/ 'Cause when I'm lost I can't let go”. (Eu fico fraca em um piscar de olhos/ Não é isso que se chama Romance? E agora eu sei/ Porque quando estou perdida E não posso deixar ir)

“I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for/ You can take me to the skies/ It's like being lost in heaven/ When I'm lost in your eyes. (Eu não me importo de saber o que estou indo por/ Você pode me levar para o céu/ É como estar perdido no paraíso/ Quando eu estou perdida em seus olhos).

Regina ainda estava no telefone, mas estava ouvindo a amada dela cantar e mesmo sabendo que as duas já tinham passado dessa fase de descobertas, amou escutar essa linda música da década de 80.

“I just fell, don't know why/ Something's there we can't deny…/ And when I first knew/ Was when I first looked at you”. (Eu apenas sinto, não sei porque/ Algo está lá, não podemos negar…/ E quando eu sobe primeiro/ Foi quanto eu olhei pra você)

And if I can't find my way/If salvation seems worlds away/Oh, I'll be found/ When I am lost in your eyes”. (E se eu não posso encontrar o meu caminho/ Se a minha salvação parece a milhas daqui/ Oh, eu vou ser encontrada/ Quando eu me perder em seus olhos).

“Essa música é linda amor. Mas você já foi encontrada por mim. Já tem dois meses certo? Apesar que eu gostei de saber que você se encontra em meus olhos. Eu já falei com a Zelena amor. E agora vou falar com o seu sogro. E bem… a sua cunhada amou a ideia. A Camiseta será assim: Primeira gincana do amor por Ruby Lucas e Zelena Mills. Agora só resta saber se papai vai concordar. Mas como foi sua ideia é quase 100 por cento de dar tudo certo. Daqui a pouco vou lá no calabouço te ver”. Regina apareceu no banheiro e deu uma boa olhada no corpo da noiva e começou a salivar como uma criança.

“Que foi amor? Por que essa cara de criança sapeca? Virei seu doce favorito é? Não devemos fazer amor agora. Temos muito o que fazer. Talvez mais tarde”. Emma riu com a cara chateada de Regina.

“Estraga prazeres. Eu estava a fim de sentir o seu corpinho, mas esqueci que o Emmet me traiu mais cedo acordando para a Dianna sonsa Agron. Então é melhor deixarmos para mais tarde. Traidor”. Regina deu um beijo cheio de amor e desejo e piscou para Emma quem deu um suspiro e tentou voltar ao normal.

“Obrigada Regina por me beijar e depois sair. Mas realmente não temos tempo. Mulheres! Vai entendê-las. Ela está grávida, com hormônios a mil e quem paga sou eu. Arg”. Emma terminou de trocar de roupa e saiu do quarto delas. Ela foi em direção ao calabouço.

Assim que Emma entrou no calabouço, Ingrid sentiu a presença da filha e tentou se reerguer. Desde ontem a noite, a rainha do gelo estava pensativa e querendo conversar com Emma.

“Olá dona Ingrid. Nós podemos conversar um pouco? Eu vim sozinha. Estou em missão de paz”. Emma tentou falar sem muita emoção.

“Eu mereço essa dona Ingrid. Sim, nós podemos conversar Emma. Eu fico feliz em ver que você está me dando outra chance. Não sei se eu conseguiria falar com a Regina Mills por aqui. Eu também não quero brigar. É verdade que muito em breve serei avó? Vocês estão noivas pelo lindo anel que eu vejo em sua mão. Eu sinto muito por ter sido uma péssima mãe a minha vida toda filha. Você não merecia nada disso”. Ingrid confessou o que estava preso em sua garganta e deixou uma lágrima solitária cair em seu rosto.

“Sim, mãe. É verdade que eu engravidei a Regina enquanto a gente namorava ainda. E agora daqui uns 8 meses a senhora será avó. Eu fiquei noiva dela há alguns dias. Essa aliança ela me deu ontem a noite, depois que eu saí daqui. Mãe eu não vou negar que estou muito triste, magoada, chateada com a senhora. Eu sei que a senhora tinha seus motivos para me tratar daquele jeito, mas doeu demais em saber quais eram. Como a senhora pôde deixar meus avôs me odiarem tanto e tentarem me matar mais de uma vez? Por que tanto ódio mãe? Eu não entendo. Tudo bem que sou diferente. Que tenho um órgão masculino em mim, mas não me torna um monstro mãe. Monstro é alguém que não sabe amar. Que tem um coração frio, de pedra. O que não é o meu caso”. Emma sabia que a relação das duas só melhoraria se elas desabafassem e era isso o que ela estava fazendo agora mesmo.

“Você tem razão Emma. Você nunca foi um monstro. E sim um ser indefeso. E que merecia todo o amor e carinho do mundo. A monstro sempre foi eu. Você não sabe o quanto eu me senti um lixo filha. Por não ser a filha que minha mãe queria que eu fosse. Eu falhei como filha e como mãe. Eu não deveria ter nascido filha. E sei que fui uma péssima esposa. O seu pai é um bom homem e merecia ter sido muito feliz desde o começo. Eu estou sentindo muita culpa Emma. E esse sentimento é terrível. Ele te corrói por dentro”. Ingrid chorava sem se importar se estava sendo frágil ou não.

“Mãe todos nós erramos. A senhora não é um monstro. É um ser humano. Não se sinta um lixo por tudo isso mãe. Estou te dando uma segunda chance. Então pense em melhorar. Em ser uma pessoa melhor. Para mim, seus outros filhos e netos. A senhora foi tudo o que a senhora falou, mas pode ser de agora em diante, uma nova mãe, sogra, avó, namorada e assim por diante. A senhora não vai estar sozinha. Eu estou aqui ao seu lado para apoiá-la”. Emma explicou carinhosa.

“Namorada? Eu não estou namorando ninguém. Quem me dera eu ter quem eu sempre sonhei e quis. Mas não acho que isso vá acontecer comigo não. Eu não mereço ser feliz filha. Pelo menos não no amor. Eu falei muito com a Kristin ontem. Ela foi uma grande amiga. Me escutou, abraçou e até me deu um beijo no rosto. Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse um dia acontecer. Ela disse que todos os dias a noite viria aqui me ver. Eu não sei se mereço, mas… Obrigada filha por tudo. Eu farei o meu melhor para você nunca se arrepender de ter me dado essa oportunidade. Só de poder estar presente no nascimento dos meus netos já me deixa muito feliz. Eu pretendo ser pelo menos um terço da mãe que você sempre sonhou em ter”.

“Você já está sendo. Que pena que não posso te dar um abraço. E não sei se a senhora está preparada para isso. Agora eu tenho que ir. Eu vou ao banco. Qualquer coisa venho mais tarde para vir ver como a senhora está indo. Claro que não quando minha futura madrasta estiver claro. Não quero ficar segurando vela”. Emma sorriu quando viu sua mãe vermelha e sumiu em sua fumaça amarela/branca satisfeita de ter tido essa conversa com a mãe dela.


	35. Conhecendo Madri?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 35 – Conhecendo Madri?

Assim como comentado, Emma saiu com Regina para ir ao banco e depois fazer um tour pelas ruas de Madri.

“Amor eu ouvi você falando na praça perto do palácio que gostaria de conhecer Madrid. Hoje nós iremos na A Gran Via que todo turista acaba indo por ser a principal rua dessa cidade e também passaremos rapidamente pelo centro comercial, no edifício Metrópolis que fica no Centro. A Zel deve acompanhar a gente nessa aventura pelo centro. Ela disse que ficou encarregada de ver algumas coisas para a gincana”. Regina explicou rapidamente.

“Então nós vamos passar pelo banco primeiro e quando sairmos, avisaremos a Zel para nós acompanhar. Já estou vendo que será uma manhã divertida. E depois? Iremos fazer algo a tarde? Devo começar uma aula ou outra né? Estou ansiosa para começar. Deve ser meu lado nerd falando mais alto”. Emma fez um carinho no rosto da noiva quem não aguentou e a beijou na rua.

Elas ficaram um tempo se beijando até que Emma lembrou que estavam na rua. “Regis! Estamos na rua. Nós vamos ser fotografadas e filmadas. Devemos nos conter. Em casa nos beijamos”. Emma comentou sem graça.

“E daí? Eu compro as fotos e os filmes. Você é minha mulher, minha noiva e posso muito bem te beijar onde eu quiser. Daqui uns 7 meses iremos nos casar. Que filmem. Eu estou nem aí. Agora cale a boca e me beije. Vamos mostrar a eles como um casal apaixonado se beija”. Regina deu um beijo cinematográfico em Emma quem não conseguiu conter um suspiro apaixonado.

“Uau. Isso que é beijo! Você beija muito bem vossa Majestade! É melhor irmos antes que eu perca o juízo de vez”. Emma disse entre respirações.

“Eu não sou a Xena, mas tenho muitas habilidades. Beijar e montar no Emmet são as minhas habilidades que mais me orgulho”. Regina piscou maliciosamente e deu um tapa no bumbum da loira que engoliu seco.

“Você é muito melhor que a Xena. E é uma ótima amazona. Agora vamos minha morena insaciável”. Emma mostrou a língua antes de revidar o tapa no bumbum de Regina.

“Guarde sua língua antes que eu faça usar essa sua língua experiente para algo mais prazeroso minha loira garanhão”. Regina já estava excitada e querendo voltar para casa e fazer amor bem gostoso com a mulher dela.

Elas continuaram andando pelas ruas de mãos dadas e brincando como duas crianças apaixonadas. E mais alguns minutos chegaram ao banco. Regina foi direto a mesa do Sidney, quem já estava com as papeladas em mãos.

“Bom dia senhorita Mills e senhorita Swan. Eu estive adiantando aquilo que a senhorita Mills tinha me pedido. É só ver se é assim mesmo ou se precisa ser mudado algo”. Sidney disse como sempre, totalmente prestativo. Emma percebeu que ele nutria algo pela noiva dela, mas não era algo que a morena concordava.

“Obrigada Sidney. Eu vou colocar 10 mil euros nessa conta conjunta com a minha noiva. Emma, os documentos estão certos, mas, você quer conferi-los também? Eu vou assinar. Eu já sou cliente há quase 20 anos nesse banco”. Regina percebeu a tensão corporal da noiva.

“Eu confio em você amor. Se você disse estar tudo de acordo é porque deve estar. Se você e os meus sogros são clientes a tanto tempo é por confiarem no serviço do Sidney e do banco”. Emma estava que nem uma coruja, observando cada passo e viu o sorriso amarelo do homem.

“Obrigado senhorita Swan. Nós fazemos o melhor que pudermos. O seu sorriso é a nossa satisfação. Dentro de 24 horas essa conta já estará ativa. Vocês receberão os cheques e os cartões de crédito em casa. Mais alguma coisa Senhorita Mills?”. Sidney estava se sentindo desconfortável e praticamente suava de tanto nervoso. E ele pela primeira vez, queria sair dali correndo.

Regina tinha percebido o mal estar, mas preferiu não comentar nada, pelo menos por enquanto. “Esta tudo perfeito como sempre. É só isso, obrigada mais uma vez. Vamos amor, não quero atrasar nosso compromisso. Até uma próxima vez, meu amigo”. Regina se despediu de Sidney e assim que Emma entregou os papéis devidamente assinados, elas saíram do banco e ficaram esperando Zelena chegar.

Zelena chegou e sentiu o clima pesado e resolveu ajudar a irmã. “O que aconteceu por aqui Regis? O que a minha amada cunhada aprontou dessa vez? O Emmet deu sinal de vida para alguma piranha e se esqueceu que pertence somente a você? Acho melhor você fazer um cinto de castidade para ele. Assim ele fica comportado e só se anima quando vocês estiverem nas preliminares”. Zelena já tinha uma leve desconfiança do que tinha acontecido, mas resolveu brincar para desfazer aquele clima tenso e pesado.

“Bom dia Zel. Dessa vez sua cunhada não teve culpa de nada. Minha mulher percebeu que Sidney nutre algum sentimento por mim, o que não é algo que é devolvido por mim, e não comentamos nada a respeito ainda. E isso de certa forma me deixou satisfeita por saber que sou amada, desejada pela minha noiva... Algo que eu sempre quis. Então esse encontro com o Sidney não foi de todo ruim. E quanto a fazer um cinto de castidade no Emmet achei ótimo. Vou pensar com carinho nisso. Obrigada Zel, por ser a melhor irmã do mundo”. Regina deu um suspiro que nem tinha percebido que estava segurando.

“Bom dia Zelena. Acho melhor vocês duas irem às compras sozinhas. Não estou no clima e nem com cabeça. Alguma de vocês pode me levar de volta ao palácio? Não estou me sentindo muito bem agora mesmo e talvez deva descansar um pouco ou ler alguma coisa. Espero que não se importem. Podemos fazer esse passeio um outro dia”. Emma começou a realmente se sentir mal e essa sensação foi sentida através do medalhão por Regina que fez um sinal para Zel que era verdade. As irmãs Mills ficaram preocupadas com esse súbito mal estar da loira.

“Será que foi queda de pressão? Ou a sua anemia que não foi curada totalmente? Você está branca como folha. Não nos abandone cunhada. Nós te amamos. Vamos embora. Faremos essa compra amanhã. A Ruby me mata se eu não te levar ao palácio. E não quero que meus afilhados fiquem sem a papa deles. Minha irmã não me perdoaria”. Zelena pegou Emma no colo e elas sumiram na fumaça verde de Zelena totalmente preocupadas com Emma.

Quando Regina, Zelena e Emma chegaram na cozinha do palácio, Cora e Kristin ficaram preocupadas na hora.

“O que aconteceu com a Emyzinha? Qual de vocês brigou com a minha adorável nora? Não me façam me tornar a rainha de Copas em vocês. Não duvidem porque sou realmente capaz disso. A coloquem na cama que irei levar algo para ela. Regis é melhor você se deitar também. Essa tensão toda pode fazer mal para meus netos. Agora mesmo”. Cora estava mais nervosa que Regina e Zelena juntas.

Zelena colocou Emma na cama e Regina deitou ao lado da noiva. Cora começou a sentir o que poderia ter causado tanto mal estar na nora e viu que tinha uns chacras em desequilíbrio. A mulher mais velha pôde perceber que havia mágoa, tristeza, dor, ressentimento, e ciúmes em demasia e aplicou o Reiki por meia hora. Aos poucos a fisionomia de Emma foi melhorando.

Assim que Cora terminou Zelena agradeceu a mãe e antes de desaparecer em sua famosa fumaça, quis fechar com chave de ouro.

“É Regis. Perdemos nosso lugar para a sua loira garanhão. Mamãe só aplica Reiki em família e mesmo assim quando vê que há realmente necessidade. A sua loirinha está em boas mãos. Nos falamos mais tarde. Dê um beijo na bochecha dela por mim”. Zelena mandou beijos pelo ar.

“Infelizmente tenho que concordar com a Zel. Obrigada mãe por se preocupar pela minha mulher cabeça dura. Se eu não estivesse grávida e tivesse que dividir minha energia com meus filhos, eu mesma teria aplicado Reiki. Não sei como lhe agradecer”. Regina estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

“Eu vou aproveitar e aplicar em vocês também. Agora relaxe filha. Eu consigo ver a tensão sair de seu corpo a olho nu”. Cora viu as áreas mais prejudicadas e começou a aplicar Reiki na filha e nos netos. E assim como fez com Emma, em 30 minutos parou a aplicação e pôde perceber que agora todos estavam bem.

“Obrigada mais uma vez mãe por cuidar da gente. Eu te amo e muito dona Coralina Mills e sei que seus netos também já te amam. Sem falar de Emma quem tem o maior orgulho da sogra dela”. Regina tinha ciúmes da mãe, mas sabia que tinha que compartilhar com Emma e com os filhos dela.

“Eu também amo vocês. Agora descanse. Sua família precisa de você. Qualquer coisa me chama”. Cora comentou e saiu do quarto da filha dela que ficou velando o descanso da sua noiva amada.


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36: Dando uma volta pelas ruas de Madrid.

Emma acordou uma hora depois e estranhou estar na cama deitada com Regina. A última coisa que ela conseguia lembrar é de ter se sentido mal perto do Banco que a noiva dela e ela foram resolver sobre a conta pendente e da Zelena ter chegado.

‘O que será que aconteceu? Por que eu desmaiei? Será que eu fiquei com algumas sequelas do traumatismo craniano? Ou será que foi um resto de anemia que me deixou assim?’ Emma não sabia o que tinha acontecido e estava realmente confusa.

“Oi amor. Como você está? Você desmaiou e a Zelena nos trouxe aqui. Uma coisa que você tem que saber da gente é que como bruxas e feiticeiras aprendemos a mexer com energia. A minha mãe quando você chegou por aqui viu que o que tinha causado o seu mal estar. Todas nós somos reikianas e lidamos com as energias que passam pelo corpo. Quando você ouviu pela boca da sua mãe o quanto tinha sido odiada pela sua família e isso mexeu muito não somente o seu lado emocional, mas o físico, e também com as suas energias. Nós somos alquimistas também e conseguimos usar plantas e outras coisas da natureza ao nosso favor. Eu sei que isso soa louco para você, já que você ainda não mexe com essas coisas. Mas nossa família mexe e muito com isso”. Regina explicou séria.

“Bem… Eu realmente tenho muito o que aprender sobre magia. Afinal eu ia Começar a ter aulas contigo hoje não é? O que sei é que há vários tipos de magia. 6 na verdade. Magia negra que usado pela pessoa em benefício próprio, visando a destruição onde desrespeita a liberdade da pessoa e os direitos adquiridos da mesma. Magia Cinza onde o foco da pessoa está na Natureza, sobre seu domínio na Natureza, principalmente plantas, por suas propriedades psico-químicas e seus usos na alquimia e magia. Então pelo que vi você e sua família usam Magia Cinza”. Emma estava começando a analisar sobre Magia.

“Isso amor. Você está indo muito bem. Há ainda a Magia Vermelha onde o foco principal está no sangue por causa da sua propriedade magnética extremamente poderosa. É um exemplo de magia vermelha: rituais com animais, canibalismo, sexo durante a menstruação. Magia sexual em geral. Magia sexual e pactos com mistura de sangue. Nós fizemos um pacto de sangue quando criança, então usamos a magia vermelha. E eu, em meu momento Evil Queen uso magia vermelha já que arranco os corações alheios e acabo absorvendo algumas coisas”. Regina continuou explicando.

“Eu sei que não é algo muito bom a ser lembrado amor, mas não vou te julgar. Não cabe a mim isso. Continue amor, estou curiosa em saber mais”. Emma estava encantada em saber um pouco mais sobre magia, afinal ela era obrigada a aprender para não fazer besteira por aí.

“Obrigada Ems… Por entender. Você tem que aprender sobre magia e treinar a força que você tem antes dos nossos filhos nascerem. O ideal é aprender desde o começo. Hoje eu não vou ficar falando muito sobre isso. A mãe Cora pode ter feito uma boa faxina espiritual e energética, mas não é bom abusar amor. Hoje será apenas uma introdução a magia. Há a 4a magia denominada rosa. E seu foco principal é transcender… evoluir… Nas sensações. Tem os propósitos mais elevados, ampliando seus sentidos e sua visão espiritual. Infelizmente essa magia tem a origem na Magia Sexual, e isso pode ser perigoso, mas se ele conseguir sublimar essas sensações, superar… evoluir pode proporcionar um bem estar danado a humanidade, a sociedade. Bem a cor rosa é considerada amor universal… amor de Maria”. Regina estava amando ver a vontade de aprender da sua noiva.

“A Magia Azul, a 5a fala sobre o além, ter contato com os mortos, planos espirituais de diversos tipos. (antepassados, mestres, entidades, deuses). Nesses contatos predominam as orações, os pedidos, rezas, mantras, confirmações, insights. Nesses encontros predomina a penitência, o jejum. Acho que você consegue imaginar o tipo de magia é vista aqui. E a magia branca é praticada pelos magos Brancos, Fraternidades Brancas onde a missão suprema é ajudar a humanidade independente de cor, raça, sexo, credo. Nesse nível de magia pode travar algumas batalhas com alguns outros magos que tem como objetivo causar dor ou sofrimento na Terra. Acho que você consegue pensar em algum exemplo de magia branca. Outra coisa que você precisa saber é que toda magia vem com um preço, mas acho que isso meu sogro lhe avisou”. Regina comentou carinhosamente.

“Sim, meu pai comentou. Então magia é algo extremamente sério e que depende muito da intenção também certo? Se é voltada para o bem ou para o mal, e claro, a intensidade do seu pensamento. Amor então a minha sogra usou magia branca em mim quando aplicou o Reiki né? Isso é um passe de amor pelo que entendi. Ki é a energia vital do ser humano. Pelo que entendi ela por ser uma bruxa e feiticeira sentiu que eu estava em desequilíbrio energético e quis harmonizar a minha energia não?” Emma tentou mostrar a Regina que tinha entendido o que foi ensinado e a morena não poderia estar mais feliz com isso.

“Isso mesmo amor. Mas acho melhor deixar o resto para uma próxima vez. Acho que isso já foi um bom começo. A sua energia é branca, e a minha não é tão branca assim, mas elas juntas se completam meu amor. E é isso que importa. Agora acho melhor ver se o almoço está pronto já que você pode ter desmaiado também por fome. Eu sei que posso sentir o que você sente através do medalhão, mas aquele mal estar já passou né. Sei que logo Zelena irá ligar ou aparecer por aqui. Espero que a Ruby não tenha ficado muito chateada com essa mudança repentina de planos. Não foi algo que a gente tenha planejado, mas essas coisas acontecem por um motivo. Talvez você tenha salvado a gente. Poderia acontecer alguma coisa pior com qualquer uma de nós”. Regina acreditava na força do Destino e sabia que nada acontece por acaso.

“Eu tenho que concordar com minha irmã, Emma. Se isso aconteceu contigo é porque de repente uma outra coisa mais grave poderia ter acontecido. Sinceramente o Sidney me dá nos nervos. Eu não gosto nem um pouco dele. Ele me causa arrepios. Desculpa entrar assim, mas Ruby não me deixou em paz depois de saber do seu mal estar Emma. E se eu não viesse com ela agora mesmo, eu ia dormir no sofá hoje a noite”. Zelena apareceu com Ruby no meio do quarto de Emma e Regina.

“Eu sinto muito meninas. A gente tinha combinado de sair, ver as lojas e no fim estraguei o nosso passeio. Em minha defesa digo que não tive a intenção de estragar o passeio. Pelo que entendi eu passei mal por n motivos. E esse foi o modo do meu corpo surtar e dizer que estava doente. Que eu precisava dar uma recauchutada na minha energia que estava desequilibrada e a gota d’água foi esse breve encontro com o Sidney. Ele não é uma pessoa má, mas que tem uma energia diferente e acabou batendo de frente com a minha. Mas por um lado foi bom a gente não ter ido nas lojas porque algo pior teria acontecido. Que tal nós irmos depois do almoço? Se vocês concordarem claro”. Emma ficou um pouco sem graça de ter sido a estraga prazeres da turma.

“Gostei do seu resumo cunhada. Mas primeiro a loba alfa da minha namorada vai ver se você está novamente equilibrada e não vai ter esse desmaio súbito. Há pessoas tão carregadas negativamente que sugam realmente a nossa energia. Eu tinha uma leve desconfiança dele, mas agora já sei que meus sentimentos não eram infundados. Ele sugou a sua energia. Então depois que vocês saíram do banco ele deve ter melhorado. Mas quanto irmos as lojas adoraria. Por que não convidamos a mãe e a tia Kristen para ir com a gente? Assim teremos mais guarda-costas? E aí Regis já aceitou dividir a nossa mãe com a Ems? Sua loira já chegou roubando a nossa mãe de nós. Agora é mais uma para você dividir o amor da dona Coralina Mills”. Zelena disse marota e viu Cora entrando no quarto.

“Nem me fala Zelena. Eu tenho que avisar ao meu coração e ao meu ciúme que dona Cora ganhou duas noras esse ano e que muito em breve terá netos. Vocês sabem muito bem que não gosto de dividir as coisas ou as pessoas que amo. E mãe é nosso primeiro amor. Então mesmo não gostando sou obrigada a dividir vocês com a mulher que eu amo e nasci para viver junto. Mas não me obriguem a fazer isso de uma vez. Pode ser extremamente perigoso. Se eu pudesse fazer meus futuros filhos a viverem conosco eternamente eu faria, mas isso não depende só de mim. Olá mãe, seja bem-vinda ao meu quarto. Nós passearemos depois do almoço. A senhora está a fim de nos acompanhar?” Regina perguntou carinhosamente.

“Bem o que eu posso fazer filha se eu fui abençoada com as melhores noras do mundo? Eu não tenho culpa do bom gosto que minhas filhas têm por mulheres. Mas nós sabemos do seu ciúme pelas pessoas que você ama. Eu tenho até dó da Emma depois que vocês casarem. E ai dela se alguém mais abusado chegar perto dela… Eu sei disso filha. Todas nós sabemos. Eu não sinto mais desequilíbrio energético em Emma não. Acredito que vamos poder sair e curtir as ruas de Madri. O que você acha Ruby?” Cora sabia que a loba estava analisando todo e qualquer passo dado por todos naquele quarto.

“Eu estive no banco com a Zelena há alguns minutos. Ele realmente não tem uma boa energia. Como sou uma loba consigo sentir de longe quando a pessoa é negativa, é ruim, boa, se tem boa energia entre outras coisas. Ele não foi o único a causar esse desconforto em Emma, mas foi realmente a gota final. Ele só não sugou a minha energia por eu ter feito meditação hoje de manhã e me preparado melhor. Mas ele não é uma pessoa que queira ter contato direto. E Regina, mesmo você sendo uma reikiana e alguém mais preparada energeticamente que sua mulher, eu recomendo não ir ao banco. Ou melhor, eu imploro que você não vá. Se ele sugar a sua energia vital, meus afilhados podem correr risco de vida. Portanto nada de ir ao banco falar com ele. Enquanto vocês estavam falando, meu lado alfa estava sondando Emma e analisando se ela pode ir conosco hoje a tarde, e meu parecer depois de tudo isso é sim… Ela pode, mas ficarei de olho que nem uma coruja. Ela faz parte da minha família, e nós lobos… somos extremamente fiéis a nossa família. Eu já soube sobre a conversa que você teve com a Ingrid, Emma, mas se ela causar problemas me avisa, pois, eu terei uma conversa bem séria com ela. Sogrinha respondendo a pergunta feita pela senhora… Bem… Sim… A gente pode ir passear depois do almoço”. Ruby disse pausadamente. Ela ainda estava analisando a situação.

“Obrigada pela resposta sensata Ruby. Ainda bem que Zelena é sua namorada. Deus sabe o quanto eu rezei para que alguém como você entrasse na vida dela e tentasse colocar juízo nessa linda cabeça ruiva. O almoço está pronto. Acho que podemos almoçar e logo em seguida irmos as compras. Eu quero comprar algumas coisas para o enxoval de Regina”. Cora estava feliz em ter sido chamada para sair com as filhas e noras dela.

E assim elas saíram do quarto de Regina e foram almoçar. Chegando por lá, convidaram a Kristen quem além de aceitar o convite explicou que faria umas compras para os novos sobrinhos dela e por que não? Para si mesma.

30 minutos depois

Elas chegaram a gran via (A Grande Avenida) tinha lojas renomadas como H&M, Zaro, Mango, Primark além dos vários restaurantes e cafés. Emma estava encantada com a limpeza, e a beleza do lugar. Estava lotada de turistas.

Emma achou melhor em entrar nas lojas mais baratas e ver se poderia achar algo que a agradasse na loja que ela leu chamar Alehop. Ela aproveitou o momento que Regina estava distraída e falou com a moça que estava atrás do balcão. A loira tinha visto uma camisa de seda azul e uma calça preta e quis ver se tinha o tamanho dela. Depois de vestir e provar, acabou encontrando uma fantasia de deusa do amor, e resolveu comprar também.

Quando Emma estava para sair da loja, encontrou com Ruby e Zelena. Elas iam entrar na loja também. E a loira acabou acompanhando as duas.

“Cadê a Kristin, Cora e Regina? Elas não quiseram entrar na loja também?” Emma perguntou para sua cunhada ruiva.

“Regina parou para tomar um café com canela, mas como eu as avisei já deve estar chegando. Emma você comprou essa fantasia de Deusa do amor sem a minha irmã saber? Essa fantasia é minúscula e já estou vendo que ela não vai deixar você usar. Você conhece a mulher que tem. Acho melhor não provocar a sua leoa agora. Hoje ela já passou nervoso”. Zelena comentou séria.

“A Regina não precisa saber que eu comprei essa fantasia. Eu usei o meu próprio dinheiro. Eu não tenho intenção de usá-la em público. Como vocês vivem em festas pensei ser útil se tiver alguma a fantasia. Eu não vou usá-la agora mesmo… Eu posso muito bem fazer um reajustes nelas quando chegarmos em casa. E por que teria que mostrar a fantasia para ela? Não posso guardar isso para mim?” Emma perguntou confusa.

“Emma conhecendo a minha cunhada como conheço ela não vai te deixar sair do quarto com isso. E você sabe muito bem o motivo. Essa peça é minúscula. Eu no lugar dela faria o mesmo. Se fosse a Zelena eu também não a deixaria usar. Não somos burras. Não ficamos desfilando com nossas mulheres mostrando toda a beleza delas para outros verem. Você é linda cunhada, tem um biceps incrível. Braços maravilhosos e todo mundo vai ficar a festa toda olhando para você. Então é melhor guardar isso muito bem guardado”. Ruby tentou explicar o motivo de Emma não poder usar essa fantasia sem ser para Regina.

“Ela tem razão Ems. E você sabe disso. Eu já comprei o top que eu estava querendo. Podemos voltar para sua morena”. Zelena falou enquanto pegava sua sacola depois de ter pago pelo top.

Elas foram até a cafeteria onde Zelena tinha dito e encontraram Regina, Kristin e Cora conversando animadas. No fim foi combinado delas passarem em mais algumas lojas e por fim passarem no edifício Metropólis que era ao lado. E assim foi feito. Depois de algumas horas se divertindo pelas ruas de Madrid, todas voltaram ao Palácio totalmente renovadas e nem se lembrando do dia difícil que tiveram no começo da manhã.


	37. Ingrid pede perdão a família

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 37: Ingrid pede perdão a família.

Dia Seguinte.

Emma acordou com várias ideias na cabeça. Entre elas conversar com a mãe dela e ver se Ingrid estava interessada em conversar com todos aqueles que a loira mais velha tinha magoado. Na última conversa, Ingrid a tinha confidenciado que tinha interesse em pedir perdão a todos: Robert, Mary, David, Melissa, Regina, Cora, e Zelena.

Emma sabia que Kristin deveria ser uma das causadoras desse interesse da mãe dela em recomeçar de uma forma limpa, clara e saudável. Talvez a mãe dela não soubesse, mas isso deixou a loira mais nova feliz. ‘Pelo jeito terei duas madrastas. Belle e Kristin. Minha família é realmente diferente. Veja você eu tenho 3 mães e 1 pai. Uma dessas mães, a Kristin é uma intersexual como eu e é meia dragão. Além disso, ela é tia da minha noiva. Uma das minhas cunhadas é loba alfa, minha sogra e noiva são bruxas, feiticeiras, igual ao meu pai. Minha vida daria um livro, ou melhor um best seller’. Emma pensou divertida enquanto se levantava.

Emma resolveu deixar um bilhete para a noiva e saiu de lá na ponta dos pés. Ela foi até a cozinha e fez um chocolate com canela. Cora apareceu na cozinha acompanhada da Kristin.

“Olá norinha. O que aconteceu para você estar tão cedo aqui na cozinha? Teve algum pesadelo? A minha filha ou os meus netos estão bem?” Cora perguntou preocupada.

“Olá Cora. Olá Kristin. Está tudo bem com a Regis e com seus netos. Eu apenas achei melhor tomar um chocolate com canela para depois conversar com a minha mãe. E como vocês estão? Está tudo bem?” Emma perguntou educadamente.

“Eu estou bem Ems. Obrigada por perguntar. Que bom que você vai falar com a Ingrid. Eu estive falando com ela ontem a noite, e ela está bem motivada a recomeçar. Estava falando com a Cora que sua mãe está querendo pedir desculpa a todos nós da família Mills e a sua família também querida”. Kristin achou melhor dizer a verdade para a nova sobrinha dela.

“Eu fico feliz em saber que ela está querendo pedir desculpas a nós. E pelo que estou vendo ela também entrará na família hein mana? A amizade entre vocês duas está firme e estou contente por isso”. Cora realmente estava feliz pela irmã dela.

“Bem eu não tenho nada contra se ela vir a se tornar uma Mills. Ela é muito bonita e está mudando o jeito de ser. E bem… eu fui a primeira paixão dela, então… quem sabe… Talvez sim… talvez não”. Kristin deixou no ar e Cora acabou dando risada.

“Bem meninas, eu vou descer para falar com a minha mãe. Vocês querem ir comigo?” Emma achou melhor mudar de assunto.

“Por que não? Vamos nessa. A Regina sabe que você desceu para vir falar com a Ingrid? Você deixou um bilhete para ela avisando? Não quero ver minha filha virando Hulk hein. Verdinha já chega a Zelena. E por falar na Zel... Ela me contou que você comprou uma fantasia minúscula da Afrodite sem contar para sua noiva. Você sabe que tem que contar para a Regis né. Se ela descobrir sozinha será muito pior. Você pode ficar sem o Emmet e vou ficar muito triste. Eu vou querer os 12 netos que minha filha sonha em me dar e para isso você vai precisar ter o seu brinquedo intacto”. Cora deu risada da cara de dor que a nora e a irmã fizeram.

“Concordo com a minha irmã, enteada. Eu conheço muito bem minha sobrinha e se ela descobrir sozinha terá a 3ª guerra Mundial aqui no Palácio. Ela já é possessiva e ciumenta naturalmente... Grávida então... Meu Deus! Não quero nem imaginar a cena. Se alguém te beijasse a força ou qualquer outra coisa até pior o que Regina não faria”. Kristin deu risada quando Emma colocou a mão fora da calça segurando seu pênis.

“Arrancaria o coração da pessoa e esmagaria com toda a força do mundo depois de fazer essa pessoa sofrer bastante por um bom tempo só por ter beijado ou feito algo a mais com o grande amor da minha vida. Ninguém encosta um fio de cabelo em Ems e sobrevive para contar história. Ela é meu tudo”. Regina disse entrando na cozinha.

“Oi amor. Eu não sabia que você estava acordada. Você chegou agora? Está tudo bem amor da minha vida?” Emma percebeu que a fisionomia de sua noiva não era a das melhores. Ela deve ter escutado tudo. A loira mais nova estava em mais lençóis e sabia disso.

“Pela cara de assassina minha sobrinha escutou tudo. É melhor você usar aquele pedaço de pano e fazer um show particular para ela. Acho que é a única forma de salvar não somente seu noivado, mas a sua vida também”. Kristin deu risada quando Emma simplesmente engoliu seco depois que Regis fincou na tábua de carne uma faca de corte.

“Não foi isso que a minha irmã contou. Ela disse que você comprou para usar em uma festa à fantasia. Como se eu fosse deixar você usar em uma festa algo tão curto assim. Nem por cima do meu cadáver morto e enterrado. O pior de tudo é que você não tinha a intenção de me contar. E por que? Você queria me fazer uma surpresa? Mas se era para usar só para mim por que usar isso em uma festa? Você enlouqueceu se acha que eu ia deixar usar isso fora do nosso ninho de amor. Isso que você carrega no meio das pernas é meu... Exclusivamente meu senhorita Swan. Eu fui clara dessa vez? Você entendeu a quem você e o Emmet pertencem? A mim... Regina Mills”. Regina praticamente rosnou e de repente estava vestida como evil Queen.

“Puta merda. Estou morta. Vocês podem avisar aos meus futuros filhos que eu já os amava. E claro, digam a eles que apesar de tudo eu era uma boa garota. Que a minha grande besteira foi não ter contado a mãe deles sobre uma fantasia. Acho melhor eu me despedir da minha mãe enquanto estou viva. Adeus Cora e Kristin... que mulher sexy a minha!”. Emma praticamente babou, salivou. E quando ficava nervosa do jeito que estava gaguejava e falava tudo de uma vez, sem tomar muito fôlego.

Todas riram. Inclusive evil Queen. Ela chegou bem perto de Emma e segurou o Emmet. “Olá Emmet. O que eu devo fazer com sua dona loira? Ficar uma semana sem poder usar e desfrutar esse corpo ou te esfolar inteiro de tanto uso? Horas e horas sem deixar você liberar a sua carga de prazer ou ainda não deixar sua mãe idiota me tocar? Sou rainha meu bem, e para mim só o melhor. Vou descer com vocês até o calabouço e te darei 10 minutos. Depois disso, vocês serão meus até o momento em que eu achar que já foi o suficiente. Eu vou mostrar a vocês a quem pertencem... Eu fui clara senhorita Swan?”. Emma não conseguia pensar ou respirar vendo o lado mais sombrio da noiva dela, mas achou melhor colaborar.

“Sim minha rainha. Foi cristalina como água vossa Majestade. Melhor irmos. Eu não quero deixar a rainha esperando”. Emma engoliu seco e mais uma vez todas riram.

Cora, Kristin, Emma e Regina chegaram no calabouço e foram direto na cela em que Ingrid estava. Ao ver a nora vestida de Queen, Ingrid já sabia que a filha estava bem encrencada.

“Bom dia Ingrid Swan. Viemos falar com você. Eu soube que queria falar conosco. Aqui estamos. Seja breve. Só tenho 10 minutos antes de sair com a senhorita Swan”. Emma ia comentar algo, mas viu a sogra lhe dando sinal para não piorar a situação dela.

“Bem Evil Queen. Eu gostaria de pedir perdão a todas vocês por todo o mal que causei a vocês. Acredito que as mais prejudicadas foram minha filha e a Regina. Eu sei que uma nasceu para a outra, que isso é amor verdadeiro e por duas décadas proibi vocês de viverem plenamente esse amor. Mas quero que todas vocês me perdoem. Eu sei que falta pedir para Zelena e o Henrique, mas meu objetivo é pedir a todos”. Ingrid explicou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

“Eu posso dar um jeito quanto ao Henry e a Zelena. Eu vou chamá-los agora mesmo. Henry amor! Zelena filha amada apareçam aqui no calabouço. Assunto urgente… Reunião extraordinária envolvendo a nossa família”. Cora gritou e logo Henrique e Zelena apareceram no calabouço.

“Estou aqui mãe! Minha irmã já matou a minha cunhada? Eu não ia falar nada, mas a Ruby me ameaçou dizendo que eu ia ficar sem sexo até o final de semana. Hoje ainda é terça-feira. Eu não achei justo, porém fui forçada”. Zelena comentou antes de ver a irmã vestida de Evil Queen.

“Espero que não seja por isso que você tenha nos chamado amor. Eu terminei uma reunião agora mesmo e a minha cabeça está a ponto de explodir”. Henrique comentou sério.

“Bem… Eu chamei vocês dois aqui porque a Ingrid gostaria de pedir perdão a vocês dois também. Eu já a perdoei. Agora falta vocês dois. Eu sinto muito amor pela sua dor de cabeça. E Zelena? Isso foi traição com a sua cunhada. Eu sei que a Ruby jogou pesado com você, mas essa decisão de contar para a sua irmã não cabia a você. Isso era coisa da Ems contar. Se a sua irmã não fosse apaixonada por ela essa hora Evil Queen teria feito algo muito sério com a Emma. Será que vale a pena isso filha? Tudo por causa de uma fantasia perderia a melhor nora do mundo. Não faça mais isso Zel. Por favor. Eu sei que você ama a sua irmã, mas isso não é algo que devemos fazer. Temos que deixar as duas resolverem os próprios problemas”. Cora comentou um pouco sem graça.

“Sua mãe tem razão Zelena. Ingrid eu lhe perdoo por todo o sofrimento que você causou a minha família. Você está conseguindo mudar e ver que a família e o amor são as coisas mais importantes para nós, seres humanos. Bem eu peço desculpas, mas eu tenho que voltar a trabalhar”. Henrique pediu e saiu apressadamente.

“Ingrid não vou ser hipócrita e dizer que esqueci tudo o que você fez a nós, e principalmente a Emma. Eu estava presente na noite em que vocês nos expulsou pior que bandidos de sua própria casa depois que minha irmã e minha cunhada quase se beijaram. Elas eram crianças, pelo amor de Deus! Se tem uma pessoa que ama essas duas sou eu. Eu não sei se um dia vou ser sua amiga ou qualquer outra coisa, mesmo que você venha a se casar com a minha tia Kristin. Nós, os Mills somos completamente fiéis a quem amamos e a nossa família. Mas quem sabe, com o passar dos anos possa um dia a vir te desculpar. Eu não sei a Regina, mas lembro muito bem como minha irmã caçula ficou. E depois dia após dia o quanto ela chorou, sofreu por um preconceito seu. Eu também sei tudo o que você passou com sua mãe e pai… Mas isso não é motivo de ter transformado as nossas vidas um inferno. Eu tenho que ir… Estava em algo importante”. Zelena explicou e sumiu em sua fumaça.

“Bem mãe acho que apesar de tudo a senhora está conseguindo o seu perdão e, claro, uma chance de ser feliz não somente com quem a senhora sempre amou e quis, mas também com a nossa família. Amanhã terei uma conversa muito séria com uma certa loba, mas agora tenho que ir. Sogrinha por que você não solta dona Ingrid na gincana do dia dos namorados? Assim ela poderá pedir perdão ao meu pai, irmãos e para Mary. E assim vamos ver se ela pode ser solta ou não”. Emma sabia que não deveria estar pedindo isso a Cora hoje. Não com a Regina de Evil, mas quis tentar sua sorte.

“Nós veremos isso noutro dia. Agora você e eu temos assuntos pendentes senhorita Swan. Não é saudável deixar uma rainha como eu esperando”. Evil Queen se despediu de todos e puxou Swan pela camiseta e em instantes, sumiram na fumaça roxa da morena. Emma sabia que estava muito encrencada, mas também sabia que Regina Mills estava em algum lugar dentro da Evil e não iria mata-la no sentido literal, só se fosse de prazer.


	38. Eu amo todas as suas partes Regina Mills!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 38: Eu amo todas as suas partes Regina Mills!

Emma chegou no quarto delas com Evil Queen olhando todo e qualquer detalhe dela. Evil Queen estava surpresa em ver o rosto tranquilo da amada. Nunca ninguém a olhou com tanto amor, carinho, confiança e a deixou confusa. Ela sabia que Emma amava a sua outra parte, mas até mesmo a parte mais sombria?

“O que foi amor? Por que essa cara confusa? Você acha sinceramente que eu ia fugir ao ter contato com sua parte mais sombria? Eu te amo Regina Mills, todas as camadas da sua persona também. Eu te amo por completo. Não há nada em você que eu não ame! Entenda isso de uma vez por todas” Emma disse com tanta vontade e convicção que Evil Queen a olhou profundamente em seus lindos olhos a verdade.

“Então por que você não me contou sobre a fantasia? Por que eu tive que saber pela minha irmã? Poxa Emma! Eu sou muito ciumenta e possessiva normalmente, imagina agora que estamos grávidas. Só de pensar em alguém te desejar me deixa furiosa. Eu não consigo pensar claramente. Você não é meu objeto nem nada. Você é minha mulher e a papa dos nossos filhos. Você é o grande amor da minha vida. É tudo o que mais sonho e desejo no mundo. Eu te quero só pra mim senhorita Swan. Eu não vejo a hora de casarmos e termos nossos filhos. Saber que mais alguém possa ter um vislumbre do seu corpo me deixa louca”. Evil Queen estava séria e demonstrava aquilo que estava sentindo. Aquilo realmente doía na morena.

“Eu sei que não estamos em um relacionamento abusivo. E que você não tem intenção alguma de me fazer sofrer ou magoar, ferir, etc e tal. Eu sei que você é extremamente ciumenta e possessiva e eu também tenho ciúmes de você. Isso é natural quando amamos alguém. E sinceramente eu também não gosto nem de pensar alguém te olhando com desejo. Você é minha também Regina Mills. Eu sei que lhe dei motivos no começo para você pensar que não queria nada contigo, mas você sabe o porque! Ingrid tinha me proibido de até mesmo pensar em você, quanto mais ter alguma coisa. Isso já passou. Estamos em outra etapa e não pensa que não me doía ficar longe de você. Não teve um dia que eu não via seu rosto em meus sonhos. Eu sonhei todas as noites com você. Eu nunca irei te abandonar ou te dar motivos para pensar que não te amo, te desejo, te quero. Eu nunca irei te trair nem em pensamento quanto mais em atos. Nada e nem ninguém chega aos seus pés minha rainha. Eu sou completamente e eternamente apaixonada por uma única pessoa e ela se chama Regina Swan Mills”. Emma comentou com tanto amor e carinho que Evil Queen não pode deixar de dar um pequeno suspiro.

“Eu vou querer uma prova disso então senhorita Swan. Você me ama tanto quanto você diz então me prove. Relembrando sou a Evil Queen. Então eu sou mais selvagem na cama”. Evil dá uma piscada maliciosa e sorri quando vê que Emma realmente a amava e isso deixou a rainha muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

“Então minha majestade fique sentada nessa cadeira de uma forma bem confortável. Eu farei uma dança exclusiva para a minha mulher. Eu posso ser selvagem quando eu quero. Eu vou provar cada pedaço dessa sua pele deliciosa. Eu vou te mostrar em atos o quanto eu sou louca por você minha rainha má. Desfrute. Eu peço sua permissão para lhe fazer uma dança erótica. Eu não sou profissional, mas darei meu melhor”. Emma pensou e apareceu uma cadeira bem confortável. Evil sentou e esperou o show que teria da loira dela.

“Não seja uma garota má Emma Swan e não deixe a sua rainha esperando muito. Eu espero poder te tocar, provar, arranhar, te marcar inteirinha. Eu quero você só pra mim senhorita Swan”. Evil falou em sua voz mais rouca e passou a língua pelos lábios. A morena viu o Emmet ficando rígido e totalmente ereto. Os olhos achocolatados da rainha ficaram um pouco mais escuros e ela chegou a salivar em ver seu objeto de prazer frente a frente.

“Eu não vou lhe negar fogo minha majestade. Eu vou deixar você me tocar, mas depois da dança. Você vai me sentir todinha. Eu sou toda sua, meu amor. Agora se prepara e segure se firme nessa cadeira”. Ao terminar de falar, a loira foi até o som e colocou Every Time we touch e deixou o som eletrizante começar a invadir seu corpo. De repente ela ficou com aquela mínima fantasia e sorriu ao ver os olhos da rainha amada dela quase pretos.

Emma colocou uma máscara em seu rosto e começou a se mover lentamente e a se tocar nos braços, ombros, peitos, barriga de uma forma provocante. Evil Queen estava praticamente salivando em ver sua mulher se tocando daquele jeito tão sacana.

“Eu não vou te dominar minha rainha. Eu quero ser sua. Você quer ser minha? Eu vou me entregar totalmente a você e tirar toda e qualquer dúvida que você tenha sobre a profundidade do meu amor por você, dona exclusiva do meu coração”. Emma sussurrou no ouvido da Evil que agarrou a loira.

“Vem me comer minha loira garanhão. Obrigada por não querer me dominar e me aceitar. Eu estou tão molhada. Ver o seu lindo pinto tão ereto me deixa louca”. Evil ficou nua na cadeira e abriu as pernas de uma forma provocante.

Emma decidiu ainda dançando tirar a parte de cima da fantasia que não deixava de ser um biquíni. Ela jogou a peça em Evil que a chamou com os dedos.

Emma começou a tirar o mini shorts que era quase uma sunga bem devagar. Sempre olhando para a amada. Quando ela terminou de tirar foi até a Evil lentamente quem apertou o bumbum da loira quem acabou gemendo.

Evil começou a lamber toda a extensão do Emmet... As bolas, a glande de uma forma quase torturante. Emma estava se sentindo no paraíso com as sensações que o delicioso boquete que a noiva dela estava lhe dando.

Emma achou melhor usar suas mãos antes de gozar na boca da Evil. Com uma mão ela passou entre os seios fartos de Regina e a com a outra chegou ao túnel do amor da morena e começou a brincar com os grandes lábios e depois com o clitóris duro da amada.

“Que boca gostosa. Eu... Vou... Gozar... Assim... Ah”. Emma gemeu entre respirações ainda dedilhando a entrada quente e melada da amada.

“Eu quero dentro de mim. Agora Emma”. Regina parou o sexo oral e foi em direção a cama puxando a loira pelo Emmet.

“Como quiser majestade. Eu te amo Evil Queen”. Emma enfiou seu brinquedo de prazer na rainha dela quem fincou as unhas nas costas de Emma quem não pode deixar de gemer alto.

Evil estava amando sentir toda a extensão do Emmet dentro dela. O orgasmo dela não estava longe. A morena começou a deixar marcas no pescoço da loira enquanto brincava com os peitos da loira.

“Tão apertada... Delícia... Eu... Vou... Gozar”. Emma aumentou a velocidade das estocadas e sentiu que elas iam juntas e assim ambas liberaram o próprio prazer ao mesmo tempo. Regina praticamente desmaiou com seu orgasmo que acabou ejaculando também.

Emma percebeu e saiu de dentro da amada e começou a provar os sucos misturados delas até perceber Regina voltando para ela.

“Oi amor que bom que você pode voltar para a terra dos vivos”. Emma brincou com a Regina e deu um beijo cheio de desejo e vontade.

“Acho que a Evil Queen vai sair mais vezes para brincar com você, meu amor. Eu cheguei até a ejacular de tão gostoso. Você quer o replay dos melhores momentos ou devemos descansar um pouco e resolver alguns assuntos pendentes no Palácio e deixarmos isso para mais tarde?” Regina falou entre respirações. Ela tinha adorado o mini show de Emma, mas queria, pelo menos, repetir a dose.

“Bem eu acho que não terminei o meu show. Eu não tive tempo de dar uma atenção especial aos seus seios e mordiscar o seu pescoço como eu gosto de fazer, além das mordidas em seu ouvido. Acho que podemos repetir a dose, daqui uma hora ou duas podemos voltar para outros assuntos. E a música que vou escolher dessa vez é You are the one I want. O que é muito verdadeiro. Você é a única pessoa que eu quero em minha vida. E vou continuar provando isso agora mesmo. Afinal eu fui desafiada pela Evil Queen e não sou mulher de deixar passar um desafio. Eu te amo Regina Mills e Evil Queen”. Emma deu outro beijo cheio de malícia e vontade e depois de um tempo parou e foi até o som e colocou para tocar You’re the one I want cantada por John Travolta e Olívia Newton John.

Regina tinha feito biquinho quando Emma saiu, mas quando a loira voltou abriu aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha. Emma cumpriu sua promessa e nas duas horas seguintes provou a amada o quanto a amava, a desejava e a queria não somente com atos, mas com palavras também.

Algumas Horas Depois

Melissa Swan estava na casa dela quando viu um concurso interessante. Passar o dia com seu ídolo. Não é que Melissa não tinha ídolos. Ela com certeza os tinha e muito, mas por algo que desconhecia o motivo, lembrou da irmã mais velha dela.

“Eu sei que Regina vai me matar se descobrir que fui eu que inscrevi Emma nesse concurso, mas que isso tem a cara da minha irmã tem. A única coisa que tenho que fazer é fazer uma frase explicando porque minha irmã é a pessoa ideal para ganhar esse concurso do ídolo. O que tenho de fazer é não contar agora. Só se minha irmã for sorteada. Do jeito que ela é sortuda é bem capaz de ser ganhadora sim”. Melissa riu do pensamento de ver a Emma toda boba por Dianna Agron e Regina com um biquinho enorme de ciúmes.

Robert chegou em casa com a namorada dele e viu Melissa bem concentrada em seu notebook. Ele olhou um pouco e viu que ela não estava falando com a Noemi.

“Boa noite Mel. Tudo bem?” Robert perguntou quando viu sua filha desviar por um segundo da tela do notebook.

“Boa noite pai. Eu estou bem, ou melhor mais ou menos. Eu terminei com a Noemi. Ela resolveu terminar comigo, mas estou aqui vendo um concurso e colocando o nome da Emma. E como o senhor está? Está tudo bem Belle?” Melissa perguntou para a madrasta educadamente.

“Oh Mel. Eu sinto muito. Ela é uma boa mulher, mas sei que vai aparecer outra pessoa tão boa quanto ela. Eu estou aqui por você filha, se precisar desabafar. Você não acha melhor perguntar para a sua irmã se ela quer participar desse concurso que está colocando o nome dela? Acho que seria melhor né”. Robert comentou curioso.

“Olá Mel. Eu também sinto muito por sua separação com a Noemi. Eu sei que deve estar doendo. Conte mais sobre esse concurso. Eu estou bem querida. Eu tive sorte com os meus enteados. São uns amores”. Belle disse sentando perto de Melissa.

“Nós tivemos quem puxar. O senhor Robert Gold é a simpatia em pessoa. Fico feliz em saber que está bem… Vejamos… Esse concurso é para concorrer no dia 15 de fevereiro, um dia com o seu ídolo. E como eu sei que a Ems é muito mais fã que eu, pensei em inscrevê-la nesse concurso para passar o dia com a Dianna Agron. Eu acho não melhor contar agora, já que ela pode não passar o dia com a grande Lady Di e ainda brigar com a Regina. Todos nós sabemos o quanto minha cunhada é ciumenta e possessiva”. Mel explicou travessa.

“Pior que é verdade. Eu não conheço ninguém mais ciumenta e possessiva que Regina Mills. Tomara que sua irmã não consiga. Já imaginou a reportagem: Morre Dianna Agron aos 31 anos por ter seu coração esmagado e arrancado do peito pela noiva da fã que passou o dia todo com ela por ter ganhado o concurso Passe um dia com seu ídolo. É melhor não comentar nada filha, mas se sua irmã ganhar… acho melhor você explicar com todos os detalhes para a Regina que foi você quem inscreveu sua irmã no concurso”. Robert acabou dando uma risada, ao imaginar Evil Queen arrancando o coração da atriz por ter passado um dia ao lado da noiva dela.

“Seu pai tem razão Mel. Você já enviou pelo jeito né. Não tem como voltar atrás. O jeito é começar a rezar pela sua alma antes que Regina descubra isso”. Belle deu risada da cara de medo que a enteada dela fez.

“Bem eu vou deixar vocês dois namorando e preparar alguma coisa para comer. Estou com fome”. Melissa falou e primeiro desligou o notebook e depois levantou e foi até a cozinha.

“Não precisa se preocupar conosco filha. Nós já comemos. Eu estive falando com a Emma mais cedo e ela disse que a Ingrid pediu perdão para os Mills e que pretende pedir para nós. Eu disse que por mim tudo bem. O próximo compromisso em família será a gincana no dia dos namorados que Zelena e Ruby estão organizando lá no Palácio. Então acho que será um ótimo dia para aproveitarmos com eles e claro, falarmos com a sua mãe e ver se ela realmente mudou”. Robert comentou levantando do sofá e indo para a cozinha.

“O senhor acha que a mãe está realmente mudada e querendo fazer as pazes conosco? Ou o senhor acha que é mais uma armação de dona Ingrid Swan?” Melissa sabia que o pai era um homem muito sensato e que observava muito as coisas.

“Eu ainda não estive frente a frente com sua mãe depois que chegamos em Barcelona Mel, mas pelo que sua irmã diz é verdadeiro essa mudança da Ingrid. Eu realmente espero que seja verdade. Ela merece uma segunda chance. Nossos netos estão a caminho e ficaria muito chateado por causa dela se sua mãe não conseguisse presenciar todas as fases da família Swan Mills”. Robert falou sério.

“Bem se o senhor está dizendo isso quem sou eu para discordar”. Melissa viu o olhar sério e percebeu que o pai ainda estava analisando o comportamento da ex mulher.

“Em que posso ajudar Mel?” Belle achou melhor mudar o rumo da conversa antes que pai e filha começasse a ficar triste.

“Eu já tenho tudo, mas, obrigada mesmo assim. Você pode namorar o meu pai um pouco. E quando estiver pronto eu aviso vocês”. Melissa piscou para o pai e para Belle e começou a preparar uma maionese, salada de tomate e fez arroz a grega e em menos de meia hora todos sentaram na mesa e conversaram animadamente esquecendo por completo coisas que o deprimiam. Eles realmente estavam se tornando uma grande família e Robert não poderia estar mais feliz, mesmo que quisesse.


	39. Katie Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta. Mais um capítulo. Consegui colocar SuperCorp na história. Katie irá consolar Melissa do fim do namoro dela com a Noemi. Espero que gostem.

Capítulo 39: Katie Lucas.

Zelena e Ruby estavam na casa da loba, tentando resolver os últimos detalhes da gincana. E o clima estava um pouco tenso para o casal Mills Lucas.

“Amor, eu acho que é melhor você ir tomar um banho e relaxar um pouco. Eu não quero brigar com você um dia antes dessa gincana realmente acontecer. Para manter um clima de paz e tranquilidade entre a gente”. Zelena pediu a namorada tentando se controlar.

“Desculpa Zel. Essa gincana está acabando comigo e olha que nem chegou o dia. Foi muitos detalhes. Eu sei que não devo descontar a minha raiva contigo. Isso não vai levar a nada. Muito pelo contrário… Só a destruição. Perdão Lena”. Ruby respirou profundamente antes de responder a sua namorada.

“Tudo bem Rubys. Eu também estou irritada com as coisas, mas temos que respirar fundo e terminar isso. Justo agora que faltam apenas alguns detalhes. Eu conheço seu potencial e sei que você vai conseguir. Eu confio em você senhorita Lucas”. Zel piscou maliciosamente para a namorada quem foi pega de surpresa.

“Eu não sabia que minha namorada é a Regina Mills. Pensei que ela fosse minha cunhada. Ou eu sai no lucro. Pago uma e levo duas? Não acho que a Ems vai gostar disso não. Estou brincando amor. Só fiquei surpresa do modo que você me chamou. Isso foi puramente a Regis”. Ruby sorriu da cara de ciúmes da Zelena.

“Ei. Eu não sou a Regina. Eu sou a Zelena. A versão mais gostosa e vencedora. E apesar de a Emma não ter muitas crises de ciúme em público, ela também é ciumenta e possessiva. Eu recomendaria você não comentar sobre isso na frente dela. Eu não sei por que você ficou surpresa comigo. Eu convivo com a minha irmã há 28 anos. É claro que eu sei uma das manias mais antigas da minha irmã né”. Zelena respondeu séria.

“Desculpa amor. Eu não quero te trocar pela Regina. Eu não sou atraída fisicamente a ela. Quem eu quero no meu lado por toda a eternidade é você. Acho que estou muito tempo ao lado de Emma. Estou pegando o senso de humor negro dela”. Rubby tentou amenizar o clima.

“A sorte Ruby é que sou louca por você e estou nesse relacionamento 100%. Se tivesse sido outros tempos eu teria feito um comentário tão sem graça como o seu e saído pela porta e nunca mais te ver. Na minha fase uma noite e nada mais. Eu ainda não sou muito boa nisso, mas estou tentando melhorar e dar o melhor de mim, porque eu gosto de você Ruby Lucas e é com você que quero ficar”. Zelena percebeu ao chegar perto de Ruby o quão tensa a morena estava e pensou em fazer uma massagem especial na namorada.

Ruby ia responder quando ouve a campanhia tocando. Zelena olha para ela de forma meio incrédula e surpresa, mas não diz nada.

Ruby abre a porta e dá de cara com a prima Katie Lucas. A morena de olhos claros que fazia muito sucesso por onde andava.

“Oi Ruby. Tudo bem? Eu vim te ver, mas se vim em uma hora ruim é só falar”. Katie viu a ruiva que estava dentro da casa da sua prima.

“Oi Katie. Eu estou um pouco estressada, mas está tudo bem. Que bom te ver por aqui. Eu não sabia que você viria para Barcelona. Por que não me avisou? Eu tinha te pegado no aeroporto. E você não me atrapalha não. Essa é Zelena Mills. Minha namorada. Katie Lucas é minha prima, mas você já deve ter percebido”. Ruby adorou ver Katie em Barcelona. Ela nunca ia imaginar que a prima estivesse na Espanha e na mesma cidade que ela.

“Olá Zelena. Bem Rubs... Essa ideia eu tive meio que de supetão. Eu decidi vir para a Espanha e para Barcelona há uns 15 dias. Eu falei com a vó Granny na lanchonete e ela me passou o endereço. Desculpa Rubs. Se eu soubesse que você ia ficar chateada comigo eu teria te falado logo em seguida. Só quis te fazer uma surpresa”. Katie foi sincera como sempre. Essa era uma das qualidades da família Lucas.

“E você tem algum lugar para ficar? Já viu algum hotel? Ou veio direto? Você está só a passeio ou veio para ficar? Estou apenas curiosa porque eu lembro muito bem que você não saia por nada. A sua vida era só o seu restaurante”. Ruby perguntou curiosa.

“Eu fechei o meu restaurante. Acabou não dando certo. O mestre cuca teve um momento Deus, se achando melhor que tudo e todos e começou a pisar feio na bola. Eu tive que demiti-lo e com isso perdendo alguns fregueses. Então pensei em começar uma vida nova aqui em Barcelona e quem sabe, ser sua sócia e abrir um restaurante fino ou ainda dar uma melhorada na sua lanchonete/restaurante”. Katie de certa forma se sentiu culpada por ser tão concentrada no trabalho, mas ela sabia que não era a única na família que era assim. Ruby também trabalhava bastante.

“Eu sinto muito por isso Katie. Ótima ideia a sua de termos um negócio juntas. Você é a melhor quanto a Restaurantes, mas não sei se essa é a melhor hora. Você sabe que estou aqui em Barcelona há 4 meses. E não tenho dinheiro suficiente para podermos fazer isso”. Ruby acabou esquecendo que Zelena estava na cozinha presenciando a conversa.

“Eu entro com a parte do dinheiro e você com a mão de obra. Eu sei que seu sonho sempre foi ser uma chefe, um mestre e ter um restaurante 5 estrelas. Eu não sei quanto dinheiro precisaria para abrir um restaurante fino a sua altura Rubs, mas acho que podemos começar a ver os preços”. Katie respondeu para a prima que ficou admirada.

“Eu sou princesa Katie. Então eu posso entrar com o dinheiro também. Ou melhor, eu posso comprar um restaurante para vocês. Eu não sabia que minha namorada tinha esse sonho, bem… Eu imagino porque ela não contou. Para eu não pensar que ela só quer o meu dinheiro”. Zelena resolveu se intrometer antes que a namorada falasse algo.

“Eu gostei de ver Rubs. Dessa vez você está namorando com alguém que te ama de verdade hein. Eu quis te falar sobre essa sociedade e te dar um oi. Eu acho que está na hora de voltar. Foi um prazer te conhecer Zelena. Eu estou em um hotel perto da sua lanchonete”. Katie estava se despedindo quando Ruby parou a prima.

“Katie não vá. Fique aqui com a gente. Nós estávamos terminando de montar os últimos preparativos para a gincana que faremos no Palácio Real em Madri, na casa dos meus futuros sogros. Será uma gincana com casais, mas há algumas pessoas que não estão acompanhadas e poderemos colocar você para participar. Acredite em mim, será bem divertido”. Ruby comentou divertida.

“Bem eu não quero abusar, mas se vai ter uma gincana organizada por você, eu já sei que será extremamente divertida. Eu posso ficar vendo vocês participarem. Eu estou solteira há algum tempo. Quem sabe eu encontre alguém nessa linda terra chamada Espanha”. Katie disse pensativa.

“Você parece ser uma boa pessoa. E vou torcer para que encontre uma mulher parecida contigo”. Zelena comentou e ficou pensativa.

“O que você está pensando amor? Você pode me dizer? Eu pensei na Mel, irmã da Emma. Eu soube que ela terminou com a Noemi e está meio que deprimida”. Ruby comentou baixo para só a namorada dela ouvir. E sorriu quando Zelena confirmou com a cabeça.

“Vou ligar para o hotel desmarcando sua estadia por lá. Você já jantou? Ou quer que eu faça alguma coisa? Eu vou preparar um lanche para nós e já vejo um para você”. Ruby perguntou para Katie que ficou toda sem graça.

“Eu já jantei lá na lanchonete, mas, mesmo assim, obrigada. Bem as minhas coisas ainda estão no carro. Eu vou pegar minha bolsa e mala e já volto”. Katie fez um sinal para a porta e virou as costas para sair e pegar sua bagagem. Zelena foi com ela e dentro de instantes voltaram.

Quando Katie e Zelena voltaram, Ruby se juntou a elas e mostrou para a prima o quarto em que ela poderia pôr as coisas. Zelena e Ruby deixaram Katie a vontade e voltaram para a sala.

Katie aproveitou e trocou de roupa. A morena colocou um shorts e uma blusa e resolveu deitar um pouco na cama de solteiro que foi oferecido a ela. Ela estava tão cansada que acabou dormindo.

Ruby foi fazer o jantar enquanto Zelena ligou o notebook dela. Sua intenção era conversar com a irmã pelo skype ou Facebook.

Regina estava online no Facebook e Zelena já aproveitou para fazer uma chamada de vídeo com a irmã.

“Amor vem aqui. Eu consegui achar a Regis e já estou chamando pelo vídeo. Vamos contar as novas para ela”. Zelena estava feliz em poder compartilhar as novidades com a irmã que logo aceitou o pedido.

“Oi Zelena. Boa noite mana. O que foi que você me chamou para conversar? Algum problema? Oi senhorita Lucas”. Regina ficou preocupada ao ver o pedido de chamada de vídeo da irmã na véspera do dia dos namorados.

“Oi Regis. Oi Ems. Boa noite meninas. Eu tenho umas novidades para contar. Só isso”. Zelena fez um ar de mistério e riu da testa franzida da irmã.

“Eu devo ficar preocupada com essas novidades? Eu vou ser titia também? Ou sei lá, madrinha de casamento? Vocês passaram a perna em nós?” Regina estava tentando pensar em algo quando ouviu a risada da Emma ao ver as caras de Ruby e Zelena.

“Não é nada disso maninha. Bem… Hoje a noite chegou uma prima gata da Ruby, só que mais nova. Eu diria que ela tem uns 22 anos. E bem… A irmã da Emma está solteira… E já pensei em apresentar a Katie para ela. E como amanhã tem gincana do amor, nós iremos levá-la. Ela vai ficar uns tempos aqui na casa da rubs”. Zelena começou a explicar e quando levou um tapa da namorada, parou de falar.

“Não atiça a loba, Zel. Bem a Mel está bem triste com o fim do relacionamento dela com a Noemi. Ela não queria ir a gincana, só vai porque a dona Ingrid disse que ia pedir perdão a toda a família Swan Gold. Você tem uma foto para mostrar para nós dessa sua prima gata Ruby?” Agora foi a vez da Emma levar um tapa da Regina que não gostou do modo como a loira falou.

“Sim, eu tenho sim. Vou mandar para vocês. Ela lembra a Regina. E anda super bem vestida. Ela foi dona de um restaurante nos Estados Unidos, mas acabou fechando e veio aqui conhecer essa bela cidade chamada Barcelona”. Ruby parou de falar e começou a procurar uma foto da Katie no celular. Quando ela achou compartilhou com Emma e com Regina que tiveram que concordar com a beleza e elegância dessa moça mais jovem.

“Além disso, fiquei sabendo hoje a noite por essa Katie que o sonho da vida da minha namorada era ser Master Chef e ter um restaurante 5 estrelas. A Katie convidou a rubys a ser sócia. Ela quer montar algo por aqui em Barcelona. A Rubys disse que não tinha dinheiro e já ia dar para trás, quando eu me intrometi na conversa e disse que sou princesa e que dou o dinheiro para elas abrirem. E eu pensando que sabia muito da minha lobinha”. Zelena explicou chateada.

“Ponto positivo para Zelena Mills Lucas! Parabéns cunhada. Você vai comprar um restaurante para sua namorada e montar algo com elas, certo?” Emma perguntou travessa.

“Bem, eu não queria montar algo só com elas. Eu tinha combinado com a Regis de montarmos algo em conjunto e colocar nossas mulheres para administrar. E quis falar sobre isso. O que você acha maninha?”. Zelena achou melhor perguntar logo de uma vez e assim já resolvia mais essa questão.

“Bem Zel temos que ver bem isso. Em que local de Barcelona irá ser? Se o restaurante será novo, amplo, arejado, em boa localização… Temos que pensar em várias coisas. Isso leva tempo. Mas podemos começar a pensar em algo. E o que a Ruby fará com a lanchonete dela? Vender? Para quem?” Regina já estava pensando como a Economista que era.

“Eu não sei ainda Regina. Isso foi falado agora a noite. Mas você tem razão e vou conversar com a minha prima. Ela é uma mulher de negócios também e aposto que já começou a pensar em tudo. Qualquer coisa nos falamos amanhã sobre isso”. Ruby sabia que tinha muita coisa para conversar com Katie antes de tomar uma atitude.

“Veja isso Ruby. E como estão os preparativos para a festa de amanhã? Já está tudo pronto?” Regina perguntou educadamente.

“Sim. Está tudo pronto mana. Amanhã quando formos aí para o Palácio é só ajeitar direito e montar as barracas, a delegacia, prisão, e o correio do amor. Mas está tudo pronto. Ah! Antes que eu esqueça… Emma você sabe se amanhã a sua mãe vai passar a gincana com a gente?”. Zelena não era fã da Ingrid, mas sabia que tinha que aturá-la. A ruiva amava a sua cunhada.

“Que eu saiba sim. Ela vai ser liberada para a gincana. David e Mary andaram falando com ela hoje. As coisas estão um pouco melhor entre eles, mas meu irmão ainda tem muita mágoa. Mary é uma mulher de paz, e não tem tanta mágoa, mas David ainda não a perdoou”. Emma comentou séria.

“Bem eu não posso culpá-lo por isso. Ela agiu muito errado por muitos e muitos anos. Eu sei que a maior prejudicada disso foi você e logo depois Robert, mas mesmo assim, não é fácil perdoar alguém como sua mãe. Então eu entendo a atitude dele”. Zelena tentou ser mais parcial que pôde.

“Bem Ems, Regina… Eu terminei de fazer a janta. E vamos lá comer. Estou morrendo de fome. Nós nos falamos amanhã”. Ruby resolveu se despedir antes que Zelena fizesse algo errado.

“Até amanhã. Nos falamos melhor amanhã”. Regina se despediu e desligou a chamada de vídeo. Zelena percebeu que a namorada tinha feito isso para não deixar um clima pesado entre as quatro e a agradeceu da melhor forma que podia: beijando por alguns minutos até que a fome das duas por comida falou mais alto.


	40. Gincana do Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta. Mais um capítulo para vocês. Dragon Ice, mais um casal. Espero que gostem.

Capítulo 40: Gincana do amor.

David, Mary, Neal, Melissa, Robert e Belle saíram de Barcelona por volta das 06 horas da manhã no carro de Belle. Todos estavam muito ansiosos para participar dessa gincana que Ruby e Zelena estavam organizando.

Belle resolveu iniciar uma conversa para o tempo passar mais rápido.

“Como vocês estão se sentindo de encontrarem a Ingrid depois desse tempo sem se verem? Vocês estão acreditando nessa mudança de personalidade?” Belle percebeu que esse tema ainda renderia boas doses de sessões terapêuticas.

“Eu já estive conversando com ela, e aparentemente essa mudança é real, porém ainda não consigo perdoá-la. Eu sou pai e não pretendo nunca traumatizar o meu filho e tratá-lo como lixo como ela fez com a Emma. Isso é inadmissível. Se a Regina não tivesse feito uma porção mágica e retirado os sentimentos de menos-valia da minha irmã, ela continuaria que não merece ser feliz e ter uma pessoa ao lado dela e serem felizes eternamente. Eu amo a Melissa, mas ainda bem que ela não passou por um terço do que a Ems passou e sem motivo para isso”. David explicou olhando para a paisagem no lado de fora do carro.

“A Emma acabou virando uma mãe para vocês pelo que vejo. O amor que ela sente por todos vocês é incondicional. Eu sempre a vejo conversando com o Robert por Skype, Facebook ou telefone. E também já presenciei com a Melissa e Mary. Mesmo estando em Madri não há um dia que ela não haja como uma matriarca da família”. Belle era encantada por esse carinho que a Emma tinha por todos.

“Ela sem dúvida será uma ótima mãe mesmo não tendo tido um bom exemplo em casa. Eu tenho muito respeito, carinho e admiração por ela. Não vejo a Emma como uma simples cunhada e sim como a irmã que eu sempre quis ter”. Mary disse com carinho e lembrou de vários momentos ao lado da cunhada.

“Bem, eu sou suspeita para falar da minha irmã. Ems é uma guerreira nata, um ser humano maravilhoso. E meus sobrinhos serão muito sortudos em a terem como mãe”. Melissa ainda estava muito triste por sua separação com a Noemi, entretanto ela teve que concordar que Emma era muito mais mãe que a Ingrid e não só para ela e sim, para todos os presentes.

“Mudando um pouco de assunto, Mel você está sem parceiro na gincana que eu saiba né. Ou a Ruby colocou alguém para disputar com você?” Belle achou melhor mudar um pouco de assunto. Não que ela não gostasse da Emma, mas queria deixar a viagem um pouco mais leve.

“Eu estou sem parceiro. Mas devo ficar olhando vocês competirem. A Zelena disse que chegou uma prima da Ruby. Uma tal de Katie e ela estará presente nessa gincana. E pelo que entendi, ela estará sem parceiro também. Mas não sei se é correto competirmos já que a maioria dos casais são pelo menos namorados na vida real. E eu não sei nada da Katie, além do fato dela ser prima da Ruby e ter o sobrenome Lucas e também ter tido um restaurante. Mas acho que não dá para ganhar uma gincana. Não com tanta gente competindo e aposto que minha cunhada Regina vai fazer uma competição a parte. Ela e a Zelena amam colocar mais aventura nessas brincadeiras”. Melissa explicou séria.

“Pela foto que a Emma mostrou ela é uma gata. E está solteira. De repente, ela apareceu na melhor hora. Quem sabe, ela não vá te ajudar a esquecer a Noemi. Ela se veste bem, tem dinheiro, é educada. Eu adoraria ter uma cunhada como ela”. David riu da cara brava que Mary fez para ele.

“Deixa a Regina ouvir isso. Esqueceu que o apelido é Evil Queen? Eu não quero ficar viúva e tenho certeza que ninguém aqui quer ficar sem você”. Mary retruca séria.

“Isso é verdade. Se a Regina ouvir isso, adeus David Swan Gold. Mas ela não vai saber disso. Será nosso pequeno segredo em família”. David olhou para todos preocupado.

“Não sei filho. Acho que vai depender único e exclusivamente dos seus atos. Não podemos esquecer o quanto sua cunhada é poderosa. Se não dermos bebida alcoólica para Mary não corremos riscos. Zelena e Mary confessam tudo depois que bebem. Foi dessa forma que Zelena contou para a Regina sobre a fantasia da Emma alguns dias atrás”. Robert lembrou divertido. E todos riram inclusive Mary.

“Pior que não tenho como dizer que é mentira. O senhor me pegou dessa vez sogrão. Mas eu ainda vou descobrir seu ponto fraco”. Robert bufou divertido.

“Acredito que a coisa que mais me arrependo Mary foi não ter ajudado muito a Emma. Se eu tivesse sido mais rigoroso e entrado no meio quando Ingrid maltratava a Emma, talvez ela não teria ficado tão traumatizada na vida. Eu deveria ter parado e proibido minha ex mulher de maltratar tanto a Ems. Ela nunca mereceu esse tratamento da mãe de vocês”. Robert comentou sério. Ele se sentia extremamente culpado por, pelo menos, metade da dor que a filha passou.

“Pai o senhor não tem culpa de ter casado com uma mulher neurótica, maluca e preconceituosa. A única culpada do sofrimento desnecessário que a minha irmã sofreu é a Ingrid. E por saber disso tudo é que não vou perdoá-la tão cedo. Eu posso lembrar me perfeitamente todas as cenas em que presenciei. Quantas e quantas vezes vi Emma desesperada, se sentindo um lixo e querendo fazer o melhor para agradar a nossa mãe”. David estava praticamente espumando de tanto ódio.

Robert ficou calado. Esse assunto era totalmente desagradável e dolorido. Ele sempre soube que a ex mulher era apaixonada por Kristin, a irmã de Cora Mills. Durante a viagem, o patriarca da família preferiu ficar quieto, só observando a própria família se interagir. Afinal ele ainda tinha que analisar se essa mudança era real e se não era apenas algo provisório. A felicidade da família Swan Gold Mills não era completa e até ele ter certeza não ficaria comentando sobre isso. Não era do seu perfil.

Duas horas Depois.

O palácio da família Real estava lotada de barracas típicas do dia dos namorados. Além de ter outras brincadeiras como a barraca do beijo, a delegacia, o correio elegante. Todos naquela casa já estavam usando as roupas que foram feitas para essa data. Emma estava achando que a calça dela era apertada demais e que isso poderia vir causar problemas a ela com Regina. E isso era justamente o que ela não queria.

Ruby e Regina estavam conferindo todos os detalhes da gincana. Zelena por não ser uma pessoa tão rigorosa e detalhista resolveu deixar as duas sozinhas e foi conversar com a mãe.

“Ainda bem que agora pareço ter outra pessoa que eu possa confiar para organizar junto festas, eventos. Por que se eu for depender da Zelena não sai nada. As duas acabaram rindo, mesmo sabendo que é a mais pura verdade.

“Na verdade você conseguiu mais uma além de mim. A minha prima Katie é bem parecida conosco. Ela teve um restaurante e cuidava de praticamente todos os detalhes por muitos anos. Ela é excelente. Se um dia eu vir a casar, o que talvez não ocorra a chamarei para me ajudar em tudo. O bom gosto dela vai longe”. Ruby deu um pequeno sorriso da carranca que a outra morena lhe deu.

“Ei. Eu posso ajudar também. Eu sei que quando você casar já serei a Rainha, mas posso muito bem arranjar um tempo para poder lhe acompanhar em todos os lugares. Faço questão em estar presente. Eu sou formada em Economia. Ainda mais se for seu casamento com a minha irmã. A Katie é sua prima, mas já me considero sua cunhada”. Regina disse com ciúmes.

“Eu peço lhe desculpas Regina. Não foi a minha intenção deixar-lhe de fora. Pelo que vejo terei três sócias se Katie e eu abrirmos um restaurante. Lucas Mills em todo vapor. Mas sei que isso leva tempo e dinheiro. Além de disciplina, responsabilidade e visão para os negócios. Sei que sua ajuda será de extrema necessidade”. Ruby estava adorando poder falar de negócios com outra pessoa que não fosse a avó ou a Zelena.

“E por falar em Zelena onde ela foi parar? E Emma? Há pessoas suficientes para ficar nas barracas, delegacia, prisão? Está certo que concorreremos na gincana, mas minha prima não e acredito que a Mel também não. Então acho que se precisar elas vão poder ajudar”. Ruby já pensando em como ser mais útil ainda.

“Emma tinha ido trocar de calça. Ela disse que estava apertando o Emmet. Mas já deve estar voltando. Meu sogro deve estar chegando. Eles saíram de Barcelona 6 horas. Já são 8 e 30. Acho que se começarmos as brincadeiras 9 horas ou mais tardar 9 e 30 dá para terminarmos às 4:30. Eu não sei quantas brincadeiras terão, mas se ultrapassarmos isso será bem cansativo e as pessoas além de não gostarem, vão sair daqui reclamando”. Regina comentou olhando para os lados vendo se achava Emma ou Zelena.

“Olá meus amores. Eu cheguei. Regis vamos fazer uma aposta entre nós. Se Rubyzinha e eu ganharmos a Emma fica na barraca do beijo e você na delegacia, e se vocês ganharem a Rubs fica na barraca do beijo e eu na delegacia. Eu sei que terá jogos o dia inteiro, mas contaremos os pontos depois do almoço. E quem estiver na frente, ganha essa aposta. É pegar ou largar”. Zelena provocou brincalhona.

“Como sei que venceremos, eu topo Zelena. Eu conheço minha mulher muito bem. Estivemos estudando uma da outra antes de começar o dia. Eu não tenho medo de perder. Ainda bem que será a Ruby na barraca de beijo. Se fosse o contrário ela não ia gostar nada. Quanto ao casal Swan Mills está certo, já que a mais ciumenta e possessiva entre meu amor é eu… Bem… Sou eu”. Regina olhou novamente para os lados, mas dessa vez sorriu ao ver a loira garanhão chegando até elas.

“Oi meninas. Oi amor. O que vocês estão aprontando? Eu acabei de ligar para a Mel e ela me disse que até daqui uns 20 minutos estará por aqui. Já apostaram separadamente? Aposto que será algo que envolva a gente. Eu conheço minha nora e minha mulher. Sei que não vou gostar dessa aposta”. Emma olhou para cada uma das outras mulheres e sorriu quando a noiva ficou vermelha.

“Ems se você não estivesse competindo comigo, sua Rainha Má, até poderia ficar preocupada, mas meu amor nós somos do lado vencedor. Swan Mills arrasa em todas as modalidades. Estou bem segura quanto a nossa vitória”. Regina explicou estufando o peito e fazendo de conta que as outras mulheres eram suas súditas.

“Sinto muito Ems, mas tenho que descordar da minha irmã. Dessa vez vocês vão perder e feio. Você ficará na barraca do beijo e a Regis aqui vai morrer de ciúmes toda vez que alguém for te beijar. Lamento, mas, não vou poder te ajudar. Sei que vai ter morte aqui hoje se algum engraçadinho ou engraçadinha te der um beijo na boca digno de filme ou novela. E minha irmã não vai poder fazer nada já que estará na delegacia. Eu já estou vendo a cena. Ela prendendo toda pessoa que te beijar. E quando vocês forem Rainhas fará uma lei que proíbe outra pessoa em chegar perto de você que não seja de uma forma amigável”. Zelena estava adorando ver a cara brava da irmã.

Regina ia comentar quando viu o restante da família Swan Gold chegando. Dentro de alguns minutos começou a gincana. A primeira prova valendo 10 pontos para quem acertasse foi falar uma característica, personalidade do parceiro(a). Todos marcaram pontos. Ruby disse que Zelena era Aventureira, a ruiva por sua vez falou que a loba era fiel. Emma colocou que Regina era Determinada e a morena colocou que a loira era Guerreira. Cora colocou que Henrique era seu grande amor e o Patriarca da família Mills colocou a melhor mulher que ele poderia querer. Mary falou que David era protetor, e ele comentou que ela era otimista. Robert disse que Belle era carinhosa e ela o chamou de parceiro por toda vida.

A próxima disputa foi ver quanto tempo o casal conseguia segurar uma maçã sem deixar cair no chão. E claro, sem usar as mãos. A maçã foi colocado no meio da testa de cada casal. Mary e David deixaram cair primeiro depois de 30 minutos tentando equilibrar. Robert e Belle foram logo em seguida aos 45 minutos. Cora e Henrique em 1 hora e 30 minutos. Os únicos casais que ficaram mais de 2 horas foram Emma e Regina, Zelena e Ruby.

“Regina se você desistir agora não fará feio. Somos as únicas que estamos conseguindo”. Zelena gritou para a morena ouvir.

“Você deveria saber que não vou entregar essa rodada de mão beijada. Emma também é uma ótima equilibrista. Que bom que você não é ciumenta. A Ruby vai ser muito beijada hoje”. Regina comentou sarcástica.

“É o que veremos Rainha Má. Vou ver esse jardim da nossa família destruída por suas bolas de fogo. Mas vou amar cada segundo disso”. Zelena retrucou divertida.

Quando chegou 3 horas que ambos os casais ainda estavam equilibrando a maçã sem deixarem cair no chão foi estipulado um empate entre as irmãs. Total da prova: Zelena e Ruby (20 pontos), Emma e Regina (20 pontos), e os demais participantes (10 pontos).

“Nós faremos mais duas brincadeiras antes de almoçarmos. Iremos escolher 3 casais que fizerem mais pontos e lhe daremos os troféus de Ouro, Prata e Bronze. Mas nada está garantido ainda. Boa sorte a todos os participantes”. Katie desejou sinceramente.

A prova foi Emma, Henrique, Zelena, Mary e Belle vendadas beijarem seus respectivos pares. E elas só teriam duas chances. Se acertassem na primeira tentativa era 10 pontos e na segunda 5 pontos. Mary e Zelena erraram as duas vezes e não marcaram ponto. Henrique e Emma acertaram na primeira oportunidade e marcaram 10 pontos. Belle acertou na segunda tentativa. Placar geral: Swan Queen (30 Pontos), Ruby e Zelena (20 pontos), Cora e Henrique (20 pontos), Robert e Belle (15 pontos), David e Mary (10 pontos).

“Acho que você vai perder Zelena. Mas não se preocupe, Não beijarei a Ruby. Sou uma mulher praticamente casada, e a Ems não vai gostar”. Regina riu da cara brava da irmã.

A última prova do casal foi acertar a continuação de uma música que o parceiro mais gostava. O placar geral ficou empatado para as irmãs Mills. Como Emma e Regina tinham vencido a última aposta, Henrique determinou que Zelena e Ruby ganhasse a aposta feito pelas irmãs. Regina ficou extremamente brava, nervosa. Na verdade a futura Rainha ficou furiosa, mas como tinha sido o pai que determinou acabou acatando.

“Obrigada Pai. Que chato hein Regis. Eu vou poder continuar a brincadeira sem passar muito nervoso, o que não pode ser dito por você hein. Acabei te alcançando”. Zelena estava irradiante. Essa aposta veio bem a calhar para ela.

“Depois você vem dizer que perdemos o nosso pai para a Emma. Ele ficou do seu lado e da Ruby dessa vez. Justamente quando ele não deveria. Sei que terei que me controlar e muito para não estrangular todo e qualquer pessoa que chegar muito perto da minha mulher”. Regina já estava brava a ponto de explodir.

Cora estava mais afastada de todos e acabou percebendo que Kristin não estava na gincana e nem Ingrid. ‘Que estranho. Onde será que foi parar a minha irmã? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?’ Esse pensamento foi de certa forma, dividido com Emma quem perguntou em tom alto.

“Alguém viu minha mãe por aí? Eu não a vi hoje. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?” Todos notaram que realmente havia duas pessoas que não estavam na festa: Ingrid e Kristin.

“Agora que reparei que a minha tia Kris também não está. Alguém tem ideia onde elas estão? Será que estão juntas?” Zelena falou mais rápido que todas.

“Eu não sei onde elas estão, mas podemos procurar. Eu posso ser útil nessas horas”. Ruby se ofereceu e todo mundo começou a procurar as duas mulheres. Menos Cora, que tinha uma leve ideia onde as duas estavam.

Flashback.

30 anos atrás.

Cora estava na sala escrevendo em sua agenda quando vê Kristin chegando com um olhar apaixonado.

“O que foi Kris? Por que esse sorriso bobo no rosto? Alguém conseguiu te conquistar? Quem é a sortuda? Eu a conheço?” Cora perguntou curiosa.

“Eu me apaixonei pela minha melhor amiga quem eu conheço praticamente desde a maternidade. Ingrid Swan. A mulher mais linda de todas. Eu a vi conversando com o seu ex namorado, Robert Gold e percebi o quanto sou apaixonada por ela”. Kristin estava pensativa.

“Você tem certeza que isso é amor? Amor verdadeiro? Será que não é uma paixão?” Cora sabia que talvez ela não estivesse ajudando, mas era a irmã dela de qualquer forma.

“Sim Cora. O que eu sinto pela Ingrid é amor. É o amor mais puro e verdadeiro. Eu quero chamá-la para sair em um jantar romântico no final de semana, mas não sei vou conseguir. Vou precisar de sua ajuda”. Kris estava pensando em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo.

“Kris você não acha melhor ter certeza que a Ingrid gosta de você mais do que amigas? E se ela não sentir nada além de amizade? Será que valerá a pena jogar tudo isso fora por algo que não é correspondido? Pensa bem Kris. Eu não quero te ver machucada”. Cora pediu com todo seu coração.

“Eu sei que ela sente o mesmo. Eu consigo sentir em seu olhar. Aqueles lindos olhos são a janela da alma dela. Me ajude a convencer a mãe de me deixar sair com a Ingrid no sábado à noite”. Kris sussurrou esperançosa.

“Eu vou fazer o que eu puder para te ajudar, mas tome cuidado. Não haja sem pensar”. Cora achou melhor apoiar a irmã, afinal já tinha passado por isso.

“Pode deixar falarei com ela ainda hoje e expôr tudo o que eu sinto. Meu amor por ela é maior que o infinito e sei que ela não vai me magoar de propósito. Deseja-me boa sorte Cora, estou precisando”. Kristin viu Ingrid saindo de casa e ficou olhando cheia de amor até a outra mulher desaparecer de vista.

“Boa sorte Kris. Apesar de que sei que não precisará disso. Ninguém consegue resistir ao nosso charme. Ainda mais você que sempre foi sedutora”. Cora riu da cara séria da irmã.

“Só que são outros tempos. Eu sou completamente apaixonada por Ingrid Swan e sei que isso será eterno”. Kristin suspirou apaixonadamente.

Fim do Flashback.

‘Que pena que você não lembra de nada o que vocês passaram Kris. O grande amor da sua vida voltou para sua vida, mas, infelizmente você não a reconhece. Eu sei que o amor sempre vence e ela será sua o mais rápido possível’. Cora ficou mais alguns minutos pensando em tudo o que passou entre Kristin e Ingrid e torcia para que o amor que elas sentiam uma pela outra fosse mais forte que tudo.


	41. Prazer em conhecê-la Katie Lucas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SuperCorp, Dragon Ice estão no pedaço. Elas são lindas e não poderia deixar de fora. Espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 41: Prazer em conhecê-la Katie Lucas.

Katie Lucas estava adorando a família Gold Swan Mills Lucas. Entre as pessoas que mais chamaram a atenção da morena foi a irmã mais nova dos Gold Swan: Melissa. A loira era encantadora e tinha um sorriso que era a coisa mais linda do mundo.

“Eu soube que você terminou um relacionamento agora. Como você está lidando com isso?” Katie sabia que essa não era a melhor forma de puxar conversa com a loira, mas também sabia que tinha de começar de alguma maneira e era isso o que ela estava fazendo.

“Eu estava namorando por alguns meses, mas a distância acabou falando mais alto. Minha ex é uma ótima pessoa, mas está em Nova York e eu aqui em Madri. Eu tenho uma casa em Barcelona. Espanha é o meu novo lar. E mesmo sendo praticamente cunhada da Princesa Regina Mills não gosto de ficar explorando. Sou de uma família pobre, meus pais não tinham condições. Tanto meus irmãos quanto eu nunca tivemos nada de luxo. Eu vim a andar de avião quando nos mudamos para cá. Não acho justo pedir para qualquer um da família Mills que busque minha ex namorada para passarmos um tempo nos amando ao vivo. Bem, se for para acontecer, um dia voltaremos, e senão conhecerei outra pessoa, mas me fala de você Katie Lucas! Além de ser prima da Ruby não sei muita coisa além disso”.

“Muito nobre a sua atitude Melissa. Se todo mundo pensasse assim seria bem melhor. Eu não tenho muito o que falar de mim. Sou uma mulher de personalidade forte, fechada, viciada no trabalho, mas que nunca teve muita sorte no amor. Eu tive um restaurante, mas fui obrigada a fechar e agora vim para a Espanha rever minha prima e tentar montar algo com ela ligado a gastronomia claro, é um sonho da Ruby montar um restaurante 5 estrelas onde várias celebridades fizessem esse lugar uma segunda casa. Eu estou tendo uma boa vibração contigo. Eu sinto que nos conhecemos de algum outro lugar. Sei que soa meio clichê, mas sinto que é verdade. Espero ter a chance de conhecê-la melhor e ter mais momentos como esse. Eu não sei o motivo da sua separação, mas, eu no lugar da sua ex estaria arrasada nesse momento. Uma mulher como você é realmente raro Melissa Swan”. Katie sorriu ao ver o rosto vermelho da Melissa.

“Obrigada Katie Lucas! Eu também estou tendo uma boa vibração contigo. Eu não tenho o dom da minha família e nem o da Regina em relação a saber sobre destino ou lidar com magia, coisas do tipo. Eu não tenho nada contra e apoio muito essa parte mística que todos eles amam. Eu acho que puxei mais o lado da minha mãe. Não que eu seja fria. Bem, quanto a minha ex ela está arrasada mesmo. Ela sempre foi apaixonada por mim, e só teve coragem de assumir um pouco antes de eu ter que me mudar para cá. Nós tentamos, mas infelizmente não deu certo. Ela me pediu para eu seguir em frente, já que não tem condições de vir morar aqui e ser uma namorada como todos esperam. Eu não sou tão rara assim senhorita Lucas, mas agradeço o elogio. A senhorita sabe ser galanteadora hein. Acho que terei de conversar com a Zelena e ver se isso é coisa de família, ou só você tem, mas, confesso que estou amando ser tratada como uma dama e de forma tão encantadora”. Melissa estava com o rosto em chamas, mas como disse, estava amando ser tratada daquela forma.

“Eu só estou lhe dizendo verdades Melissa Swan! Você é um lindo cisne e só está pedindo para eu te tratar com todo o carinho, charme possíveis. Eu gostaria de pegar o número do seu celular, trocar what’s app e redes sociais como Facebook e Instagran. Podemos começar como amigas, mas torço para que muito em breve isso se torne um algo a mais. Hoje em dia é raro uma mulher ruborizar dessa forma. E se a minha mãe estivesse aqui falaria para que eu a trate como uma princesa e que lhe convide para jantar não somente nos melhores restaurantes, mas em casa também. Ela me diria que você é uma mulher de casar e que merece todo a minha dedicação”. Katie praticamente sussurrou essas palavras, mas Melissa pôde escutar e estava encantada pela bela morena de olhos claros.

Melissa e Katie ficaram trocando flertes e olhares uma boa parte do dia. Enquanto isso na gincana, Regina estava na barraca da delegacia sentada na cadeira, mas vendo tudo o que se passava na barraca do beijo.

“Eu terei de fazer um feitiço para as paredes sumirem e ver de camarote tudo o que está passando por lá. Eu não quero agir como uma noiva totalmente possessiva e fora de controle sem motivos. E espero que ninguém, mas ninguém mesmo toque na MINHA mulher além do que um simples roçar de lábios. Mas se tiver algum engraçadinho querendo um contato maior terei o maior prazer de lançar uma bola de fogo daqui. E a pessoa em questão não saberá de onde surgiu minha bola de fogo vermelha”. Regina deu uma risada divertida.

‘Bem até agora está tudo em ordem, mas só por precaução prenderei todos aqueles que se atreverem um beijo mais quente ou demorado em Emma. Vamos ver até quando ficará assim’. Regina bufou brava. E quando uma das filhas do conselheiro do pai deu um beijo de língua na loirão dela, a princesa cumpriu a promessa e jogou várias bolas de fogo, acertando em cheio a tal moça abusada.

“Para com isso agora mesmo! Isso é apenas um selinho. Um roçar de lábios. Sei que estamos pagando uma aposta, mas não vou deixar ninguém mais tocar em Emma dessa forma. E prenderei por um tempo indeterminado qualquer pessoa que dê esse beijo digno de cinema na minha mulher. E hoje eu sou autoridade máxima, já que estou de xerife nessa gincana”. Regina explicou praticamente espumando de raiva.

“Oh amor. Não precisa ficar assim. Eu só tenho olhos para você. Pode voltar para a delegacia. E nada de ficar me vigiando. Eu só estou fazendo o meu trabalho. Por favor, Gina, isso é apenas diversão. Não fique irritada com isso. Eu sei que você está grávida e com os hormônios a mil, mas não vou te trair. Fique tranquila, nervoso só fará mal aos bebês. Eu te amo Regina Ciumenta e Possessiva Mills”. Emma tentou descontrair, mas Regina estava furiosa e foi em direção a barraca da delegacia, mas antes disse:

“Pois bem Emma Gold Swan Mills! Eu já dei o meu recado. Não falarei novamente! Você é minha e somente minha e próximo vai ficar aqui comigo sem tempo determinado de sair da prisão e sem direito a fiança”. Todos riram, e continuaram a brincadeira mesmo sabendo que Regina estava bem séria e faria como foi dito.

Zelena e Ruby acharam melhor não se intrometer e ficaram dentro da sala com Melissa e Katie. E as quatro começaram a falar vários assuntos, entre eles essa ideia de montar o restaurante e abrir uma sociedade entre as 3 famílias: Swan, Mills e Lucas.

Enquanto aos demais? Cora e Henrique estavam conversando com Robert, Belle, David e Mary. E falando sobre o sumiço de Ingrid e Kristin.

“O que será que aconteceu para a dona Ingrid sumir desse jeito? Será que é alguma armação dela? Eu não a conheci pessoalmente então não sei como ela é, mas pelo que vocês me contam mesmo sendo uma mulher fria, é muito bonita. Tanto Melissa quanto a Emma lembram com ela fisicamente. E ambas as mulheres são lindas. Será que isso sempre estava na mente da senhora do gelo em sumir e deixar todos preocupados com ela?” Belle perguntou curiosa.

“Eu a conheço amor, mesmo não tendo se tornado um anjo aqui na Terra, Ingrid não armou esse sumiço. Ela estava realmente interessada em nos pedir perdão e construir um laço de amizade com a gente. Algo muito sério aconteceu, mas só saberemos mais tarde. Ingrid é uma mulher linda, mas por dentro era horrorosa. Só eu sei o que passei com ela todos esses anos. Se não fosse meus filhos e meus grandes amigos teria dado um fim na minha vida há muito tempo. Nossa vida era um inferno e fico feliz que agora estamos conseguindo viver da forma como sempre quisemos e sonhamos em viver”. Robert tinha muitos pesadelos ainda hoje. E pelo que via isso duraria para sempre.

“Eu tenho que concordar com o Robert. A Ingrid está empenhada em ser uma pessoa melhor desde que soube que vai ser avó. Ela já nos pediu perdão e tem se comportado como uma pessoa que está realmente arrependida. Então esse sumiço não foi do nada. Só que ainda não sabemos o motivo. Talvez minha cunhada esteja conversando com ela e ajudando alguma coisa que a Ingrid não está conseguindo resolver sozinha. Eu conheço a Kristin e vi o quanto ela deseja que a nossa grande família consiga consertar alguns detalhes para podermos viver todos bem, juntos em perfeita harmonia”. Henrique sabia do caso de Ingrid e Kristin, mas não quis falar sobre isso naquele momento.

“Eu só espero que vocês tenham razão seu Henrique. Eu ainda tenho muita mágoa da minha mãe e não posso dizer se ela está fazendo de propósito ou não. Só espero que ela esteja sendo sincera e não brincando com os sentimentos da nossa família. Infelizmente nunca tive muito contato com a senhorita Kristin para ter uma opinião concreta sobre ela, mas, espero que ela possa ajudar a minha mãe a tomar mais um passo na direção certa. O que mais quero é que sejamos muito felizes”. David estava emocionado. Esse assunto era muito delicado para ele e para todos que estavam presentes nessa gincana.

‘Eu não sei onde vocês foram parar Kris. Mas espero que esteja valendo a pena. E que você consiga se lembrar de todos os momentos felizes que teve com a Ingrid antes de descobrir que a mulher da sua vida mentiu sobre o seu próprio filho. Que ao contrário do que a Ingrid lhe disse, o bebê Swan Mills não morreu, não foi abortado. E hoje em dia está bem feliz e ao nosso lado’. Cora lembrou o momento exato que sua irmã, em um ato de puro desespero tomou a poção do esquecimento e assim não pensar mais o que levou o grande amor mentir a ela e casar com um homem, com uma pessoa que não amava e fugir do que o destino tinha reservado para elas.

Cora não era burra e sabia que o filho de Kristin estava vivo e bem. Ela não sabia ao certo quem era, mas tinha uma leve desconfiança de quem era. A rainha esperava que todos os detalhes não somente do nascimento dessa criança, mas todo o relacionamento entre Kristin e Ingrid fossem esclarecidos da melhor forma e de preferência que nenhuma das duas mulheres sofressem mais com tudo o que tinha passado. Tanto Kristin quanto Ingrid mereciam viver essa linda história de amor assim como Emma e Regina. Elas na verdade, foram vítimas de pessoas amargas, preconceituosas e quem não sabiam que o verdadeiro amor é algo tão forte, tão poderoso que move tudo o que tiver pela frente.


	42. Dragon Ice - Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta. Eu espero que gostem desse novo casal. Beijos.

Capítulo 42 - Dragon Ice - Parte 1.

O dia da famosa gincana finalmente havia chegado mas para uma certa loira com fogo de dragão a competição era o de menos. Kristin estava em seu quarto e conferia pela quinta vez seu visual, seus cabelos loiros estavam soltos e caídos nos ombros, uma maquiagem leve combinavam com a camisa marron claro, uma calça preta e uma bota de cano alto, que lhe deixavam extremamente sex. Caminhou até as masmorras e lá chegando foi de encontro a loira que não saia de sua mente.

— Ingrid? — Chamou suavemente.

— Kristin! — Ingrid fala com um brilho intenso no olhar.— Você não devia estar na gincana se divertindo com os outros?

— Sim, mas eu nunca fui de seguir regras e a normalidade não é mesmo?

A loira sorri de um jeito safado e aquele simples gesto foi o suficiente para que Ingrid sentisse seu centro pulsar e várias lembranças virem á tona.

— Vem comigo, tenho uma surpresa para você.— Kristin abre a cela e com um simples mover de mão, a mulher dragão muda a roupa da outra.

Ingrid agora vestia um lindo vestido preto que marcava bem os seios e soltinho na cintura, ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho e um salto alto preto adornava seus pés. No rosto uma maquiagem leve que resaltava o olhar, um batom suave nos lábios e os cabelos soltos e um pouco cacheados.

— Você vai acabar arrumando encrenca com sua família por minha causa Kristin, por favor ...

A loira dragão não deixou a rainha do gelo continuar, se aproximou rapidamente e sem dar tempo de se quer piscar, Ingrid se viu presa entre a parede de sua cela e o corpo de Kristin, que a essa atura já estava com as mãos nas coxas torneadas de Ingrid enquanto falava docemente ao seu ouvido:

— Confia em mim, vamos aproveitar o dia de hoje e nos conhecermos um pouco melhor.

Kris começou a beijar lentamente o pescoço da outra enquanto falava, mas de repente se viu afastada da loira que a olhava confusa e triste, Ingrid não entendia porque a loira estava fazendo aquilo, agindo como se tudo que passaram tivesse sido apagado, aquela atitude magoava muito a rainha do gelo.

— Por que esta fazendo isso?, pare de brincar comigo Mills. — Ingrid se afasta tentando esconder as lágrimas.

— Eu não estou brincando, vem, já chega de perdermos tempo. — Kristin pegou a mão da outra loira e sumindo em uma fumaça lilás e aparecem em um belo jardim.

Ao olhar ao redor Ingrid percebe uma toalha arrumada com capricho, cheia de guloseimas, frutas e várias coisas gostosas, Kris havia preparado um belo piquenique, as duas sentaram e começaram a comer e conversar. Algumas coisas que eram ditas deixavam Ingrid confusa, Kristin continuava agindo como se não a conhecesse intimamente, mas a rainha do gelo preferiu ignorar aquilo e simplesmente aproveitar aquela fuga deliciosa, algum tempo depois a loira dragão pega a rainha do gelo pela mão e fala em um tom safado:

— Pense na sua musica favorita minha querida. — Ingrid sorrir e assim que pensa na musica que tanto marcou seu romance com Kristin, o som invade o local e as duas começam a dançar.

Always On My Mind

Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind

Sempre Em Minha Mente

Talvez eu não tenha te tratado  
Tão bem quanto eu deveria  
Talvez eu não tenha te amado  
Com tanta frequência quanto poderia  
Pequenas coisas que eu deveria ter dito e feito  
Eu simplesmente nunca tive tempo  
Você sempre esteve em minha mente  
Você sempre esteve em minha mente

Elas começaram uma dança suave e romântica, que logo foi ficando quente e bem ousada, Kristin apertava o corpo de Ingrid, acariciava cada parte com carinho e tesão, não demorou muito para a ereção da loira dar sinais de vida, o que não passou desapercebida pela outra loira.

Maybe I didn't hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times  
And I guess I never told you  
I'm so happy that you're mine  
If I made you feel second best  
Girl, I'm so sorry I was blind

Talvez eu não tenha te abraçado  
Em todos aqueles solitários, solitários momentos  
E eu acho que nunca te disse  
Eu sou tão feliz por você ser minha  
Se eu fiz você se sentir em segundo lugar  
Garota, eu sinto muito, eu estava cego 

You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind  
Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died  
Give me, give me one more chance  
To keep you satisfied, satisfied

Você sempre esteve em minha mente  
Você sempre esteve em minha mente  
Diga-me, diga-me que seu doce amor não morreu  
Me dê, me dê mais uma chance  
Para mantê-la satisfeita, satisfeita

O clima de sedução tomou conta do ambiente, a letra da musica era como varias adagas perfurando o coração de Ingrid, pois se ela tivesse cuidado de seu amor e lutado por ele com unhas e dentes, hoje ela estaria feliz junto da mulher que ama e do fruto desse amor, mas chorar pelo passado não resolveria nada e dali por diante Ingrid deixaria o fogo do dragão, que havia em Kristin, derreter seus medos, angustias e preconceitos para sempre.

Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time  
You were always on my mind  
You are always on my mind  
You are always on my mind

Pequenas coisas que eu deveria ter dito e feito  
Eu simplesmente nunca tive tempo  
Você sempre esteve em minha mente  
Você está sempre em minha mente  
Você está sempre em minha mente

A vergonha, o pudor e qualquer outro senso critico abandonaram Ingrid totalmente ao sentir as mão de kristin em seu corpo e não deve outra reação se não gemer de forma manhosa e fazer o mesmo com a mulher que tanto amava, desceu as mão pelo corpo da loira dragão, apertou-lhe a bunda e deu um tapa na mesma, arrancando um gritinho de surpresa e tesão da outra.

— Não comece o que não pretende terminar my lady.— Kristin fala gemendo ao ouvido de Ingrid no momento que ela toma seu pênis na mão e começa a masturba-la de forma lenta e cruel.

— Eu não sei o por quê dessa encenação toda Kristin, mas certamente quero ir até o fim e sentir essa delicia toda ir bem fundo em mim mais uma vez.

Aquela frase foi o bastante para Kristin deixar seu dragão interior tomar conta de si e avançou cheia de tesão e rouba um beijo ardente e cheio de luxuria da rainha do gelo, para no momento seguinte cair de joelhos com as mãos na cabeça, sentindo muita dor, do outro lado do palácio, Cora sentia que a irmã precisava dela, a poção do esquecimento havia sido havia perdido o efeito e todas as memórias mais dolorosas de Kristin vem a tona.

— Por que Ingrid? , por que você matou o nosso filho?? — Kristin chorava como uma criança perdida.


	43. Marcando um encontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta. Teremos mais um casal então? Yes! Supercorp no pedaço. Emma e suas fãs deixando Regina brava. Zelena a empata foda mais linda do mundo. E Cora danada sendo pega pela Zel... kkkkk. Zelena antes de sair com tudo o que é mulher namorou Hades por um tempo.   
> Eu recomendo ouvir: I want your sex (George Michael) e Feel me (Selena Gomez).

Capítulo 43– Marcando um encontro.

Enquanto Ingrid e Kristin estavam acertando algumas coisas do passado, o resto da família se divertia da melhor forma que podiam.

Katie Lucas estava cada vez mais admirada com Melissa. A irmã mais nova de Emma era tudo o que a morena sempre desejou e sonhou.

“Eu sei que é muito cedo, mas que tal sairmos e conhecermos um pouco essa linda cidade chamada Madri? Soube que tem vários parques. Nós poderíamos fazer um piquenique romântico e assim poderei passar horas muito agradáveis ao seu lado. Que tal na 6ª feira que vem. Você já tem meus telefones. É só me ligar e confirmar a hora. O que você me diz Melissa Swan?” Katie usou sua expressão mais sedutora e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando viu Mel confirmar com a cabeça.

“Eu estou de olho senhorita Lucas. Quais são as suas intenções com a minha irmã bebê? Você pode ser prima da Ruby, mas se magoar a Mel vou até o fim do mundo atrás de você hein”. David disse ao chegar na sala dos Mills.

“Dave! Que susto! Você quer ficar com uma irmã a menos é? Isso é forma de chegar e assustar até a morte? Nós não estamos fazendo nada demais. Apenas um primeiro encontro. Como se você e a Emma não tiveram essas coisas”. Melissa respondeu brava.

“As minhas intenções com a sua irmã mais nova são as melhores David. Ela é uma mulher exemplar. E é daquelas que a gente apresenta para a mãe em um almoço de família. Não irei te dar trabalho assim como sei que a Regina também não deu. Eu serei amiga da sua irmã além de tudo irmão urso”. Todos deram risada, menos David que deu com os ombros.

Emma por sua vez, estava em sua barraca lotada de garotas adolescentes que faziam furor na fila.

“Ah se toda festa tivesse uma mulher dessas na barraca do beijo! Oh loirão gostosa essa. E deve beijar muito bem. E que braços musculosos. Como eu queria ser uma princesa indefesa para sentir isso tudo de músculo em mim”. Uma das adolescentes dizia enquanto suspirava alto.

“Mas você viu o tamanho da aliança dela? A noiva deve ser muito possessiva e ciumenta. Eu não entendi por que a mesma não está por aqui. Ela apesar de tudo deve ser muito segura de si”. Outra adolescente disse pensativa.

Ruby e Zelena estavam perto da Barraca do beijo e decidiram entrar para ver como estava por lá. Zelena começou a gargalhar enquanto Ruby sondou com apenas um olhar o que estava acontecendo.

“Será que essas duas mulheres vão querer beijar essa loirona também? Eu não acredito que a minha mais nova musa tem participantes com idade que chega mais perto dela. Isso é concorrência e desleal já que têm mais chances de ter algo com ela”. A primeira adolescente comentou e Ruby não pode deixar de ouvir e sorrir por isso.

“Nós não viemos para beijar a modelo não. Fiquem sossegadas. E eu seria uma mulher morta se tentasse ter algo com ela. Minha irmã me mata e corta cada pedaço do meu corpo e põe em uma mala só de chegar perto”. Zelena deu um suspiro e olhou para a namorada brava.

“Se você trocar um beijo com a Emma, por menor que seja o contato, não será só a Regina que vai te matar e te mutilar, eu ajudarei a matar e esconder o corpo. Não preciso dizer que você é minha Zelena Mills. E nenhuma outra mulher terá outro contato contigo além de um beijo no rosto e um aperto de mão. E abraços amigáveis, mas esporadicamente. Não sou mulher de dividir o meu osso com ninguém. Eu comi a carne e agora vou morder o osso por toda a eternidade”. Ruby explicou séria, mas riu da cara de quem estava na prisão de Zelena.

“Eu não vou beijar a Zelena, Ruby. Ela pode ser a ruiva mais linda do mundo, mas eu já tenho minha mulher. E minha morena é ciumenta”. Emma resolveu se intrometer e salvar a cunhada da morte quem agradeceu com um gesto.

“Eu só vou deixar você falar assim da Zelena porque não senti perigo em seu comentário. Não foi maldoso ou cheio de malícia, mas já aviso que sou tão ciumenta e possessiva quanto a Regina”. Ruby acabou rindo da cara das adolescentes na fila. Elas pareciam a moça que estava possuída no famoso filme da década de 70. Olhando de um lado para o outro, tentando não perder um lance.

“Então se você não vai beijá-la não atrapalha. Eu quero meu beijo com minha musa musculosa”. Uma das moças disse brava na fila.

“Deixa a minha irmã ver isso. Ela vem e acaba com essa diversão e prende todas vocês. Eu não quero estar na pele de vocês quando ela aparecer por aqui. Não vai sobrar nada para contar história”. Zelena acabou rindo das caras de assustadas, mas logo em seguida ouviu um suspiro apaixonado por toda a barraca.

“Vai valer a pena. Sentir os lábios dessa loirão em mim será um sonho tornado realidade. Irei morrer bravamente estilo Joana D’Arc”. Ouviu um murmurinho por toda a barraca e depois risos escandalosos que durou um momento a mais.

Emma fez sinal para seguir e uma a uma foi beijando com mais afinco, vontade. E em algumas vezes ela acabou perdendo o fôlego.

Regina estava vendo várias adolescentes se chegando na Emma e aquilo subiu ainda mais a pressão e ela teve que sair da delegacia e ir atrás da loira.

Uma das adolescentes estava dando um beijo mais envolvente e Regina com um simples toque de mão fez a menina voar longe. “Muito bem Emma Swan Gold Mills você recebe um beijo desses e não faz nada? Por que você não a empurrou? Esqueceu que agora a senhorita é uma mulher praticamente casada? Pois eu irei lhe prender sem direito a fiança. Eu recomendo que fica quieta. Tudo o que você disser pode ser usado contra você no Tribunal. E se reclamar a sentença será maior. Que pouca vergonha Emma Swan! Isso não é uma atitude que eu esperava da outra mãe dos meus filhos!”. Regina tirou Emma da garota que agia como alguém apaixonada.

“Mas amor? Por que você está me prendendo? O que eu fiz de diferente agora? São elas que estão me beijando com mais gosto. E não posso fazer nada. Elas são adolescentes. E com os hormônios a mil”. A loira tentou explicar, mas Regina bufou ficando cada vez mais brava.

“Eu vou lhe prender por causar furor nessa gincana. E vocês podem parar de ficar cercando meu galinheiro dessa forma. Essa loirinha já tem dona e vou enxotar todas vocês. Por que vocês não vão babar em cima da Super Girl ou qualquer outra mulher que já não esteja com outro alguém. E claro, alguém como Selena Gomez, Beyoncé e derivados. Sumam daqui antes que eu vire Evil Queen e esmague o coração de cada uma. Ou chame meus capangas pra fazerem esse serviço”. Regina estava com bola de fogo na mão e tentou se acalmar antes que o palácio fosse incendiado.

“Opa. Já estamos aqui chefinha, mas seu aviso estilo Evil Queen já assustou a mulherada. Elas eram inofensivas Regis. Aposta é aposta. Você deveria estar na delegacia e não pondo as galinhas para fora do seu galinheiro. O seu galo, vulgo noiva estava cumprindo a aposta. E já sabe que a única galinha que poderá comer eternamente é você. Agora vá voltar ao seu trabalho mulher alfa. Nós estamos de olho na Emma. Até parece que está com medo da concorrência. A Emms se virar atriz ou modelo já tem seu fã clube montado”. Zelena estava rindo por dentro.

“Nem por cima do meu cadáver morto e enterrado. Agora vou levar a ré pra cela. Vamos Emma Swan”. Regina jogou uma bola de fogo antes de sumir com sua fumaça roxa e aparecendo dentro de uma cela com Emma quem estava achando a cena hilária.

“Estou feita na vida. Vou me casar com uma mulher das cavernas. Tão ogra. Eu pensei que fosse ficar na cela sozinha e você no lado de fora”. Emma caiu na gargalhada ao ver o rosto cada vez mais bravo de Regina.

“Qual seria a graça de te prender e não poder aproveitar cada momento disso. Agora vem usar e abusar desse corpo que não tem nada de ogro. Sou rainha meu bem. Eu só como cisne. Vem me comer antes que eu perca o juízo de vez. Seus filhos estão com saudades de você galo Swan. Sua missão é meter esse galo em mim. E agora mesmo”. Regina disse com sua voz mais rouca e começou a chupar o pescoço da loira.

“E eu pensando que a Ruby no sexo é safada. Minha irmã é pervertida. Seus dias de tédio e monotonia acabaram Emms. Vou gravar para fazer com a mulherada.

“Zelena Mills Lucas! Vai comer o seu cachorro de estimação e me deixa em paz. Vai ser empata foda assim no inferno!”. Regina jogou uma bola de fogo na irmã que desviou.

“haha. Tão engraçado mana. Você por acaso esqueceu que eu já namorei um Hades? E não quero passar por isso novamente. Ele era tão ruim de cama que eu pensava em outras pessoas enquanto ele estava se matando dentro de mim”. Zelena deu um grande suspiro chateada.

Emma ia comentar algo quando foi ouvido um ganido bravo atrás delas. “Deixe sua irmã brincar de polícia e ladrão a vontade. Já está sendo gravado. Agora vamos”. Quando elas estavam saindo, papai Urso e cora entraram. Papai Urso dá risada e Cora o abraça.

“Minhas filhas são ninfetas. Só pensam em sexo 24 horas por dia. Acho que já sei quem elas herdaram esse fogo eterno”. Seu Henrique Mills olhou para Cora quem deu um sorriso sacana e satisfeito consigo mesma.

“Eu não lembro de você ter reclamado disso quando estava lhe fazendo um sexo oral hoje de manhã”. Emma ficou um pimentão e se recolheu. Depois juntou as sobrancelhas funda em pensamentos. Regina viu aquilo e lembrou que a tia Kris faz do mesmo jeito.

“Mudando um pouco de assunto, vocês viram que a Emma junta as sobrancelhas que nem a tia Kris quando está funda em pensamentos? Eu só percebi agora"... Regina ficou olhando para a noiva e reparando as semelhanças entre as duas mulheres.

“É verdade Gina. Eu não tinha reparado nisso. Mãe, a gente não precisava saber desses detalhes sórdidos de vocês. Está certo que eu já peguei vocês dois transando na mesa do café. Mas a Emma ainda não está acostumada com isso”. Todos deram risada menos Papai Urso e Cora que deram um suspiro profundo e saiu.

“Eu vou deixar vocês em paz. Vamos Henrique Mills. Agora quem vai aproveitar um pouco sou eu. Até mais tarde”. Os matriarcas da família Mills saíram junto de Zelena e Ruby.

“Desculpa amor, mas já perdi a vontade. Mas se você quiser, podemos nos beijar”. Emma convidou travessa.

Regina não respondeu verbalmente, mas, com o corpo. Elas ficaram se beijando. Enquanto Cora foi atrás da irmã que estava precisando e muito da ajuda dela.


	44. Dragon Ice - Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Estou de volta. Aqui está mais um capítulo de Dragon Ice. Casal que já amo e que estarei colocando em mais fics minhas. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 44 - Dragon Ice - Parte 2.

Palácio Real de Madri -- 30 anos atrás.

 

Era o décimo sétimo aniversario da herdeira mais nova da família real e um grande baile para comemorar a tão importante data foi preparado, tudo esta indo perfeitamente bem, cada detalhe preparado minuciosamente e com muito carinho por todos os empregados, no andar principal, precisamente no quarto da aniversariante, ela e sua irmã mais velha terminavam de se arrumar.

— Kristin fica quieta, assim as moças não vão conseguir terminar seu penteado.— Cora falava enquanto terminava de maquiar a irmã.

— Me desculpe irmã, eu estou muito nervosa, será que ela vai vir?, será que ela não vai me achar uma aberração?, será que ...

— Calma minha querida.— Cora interrompe a mais nova tocando seus lábios com o dedo indicador. — Vai dar tudo certo, ela vai adorar você mais do que já adora, você sempre foi tão segura quanto a sua condição, o que está te perturbando tanto?

A loira contou tudo que estava lhe tomando a mente, Ingrid era sem duvida o amor de sua vida, mas o fato da família dela ser tão rígida e tradicional deixava a loira assustada, não bastasse sua condição de intersexsual, ser uma bruxa por parte de mãe, ela ainda era uma metamorfa por parte de pai e podia se transformar em dragão. A metamorfa sabia que aquilo tudo era demais para qualquer ser mágico, imagina para uma humana, Cora, com uma boa irmã mais velha, tentou acalmar a mais nova e lhe mostrar como cada uma de suas características a faziam ainda mais especial e maravilhosa, e ela sempre conseguia fazer a irmã vê o melhor em si.

O baile começa e todos no salão aguardavam ansiosos pela chegada da aniversariante, principalmente uma loira de belos olhos azuis que atendia pelo nome de Ingrid. Kristin chega roubando a cena, todos queriam um pouco da atenção da aniversariante, o que deixou Ingrid muito enciumada, vários rapazes e até mesmo moças flertavam descaradamente com a sua loira e Ingrid resolveu tomar satisfações.

— Com licença Ruth, vou roubar a aniversariante de você um momento ok? — Antes que a jovem pudesse responder, as duas loiras saíram porta a fora sem lhe dar chance de tentar impedir.

— Ing o que foi aquilo lá dentro?— Kris tentava controlar o riso, adorava os ataques de ciúmes da sua loira gelada.

— Agora você me chama de Ing, volta lá pra dentro com sua amiguinha vai.

Quando a loira mais nova ia saindo, Kristin a puxa pelo braço e lhe cobre os lábios em um beijo ardente, suas mão percorriam o corpo da outra com volúpia e um tesão enormes, sem quebrar o beijo as duas somem na fumaça lilás e aparecem no quarto de Kristin.

— Eu te amo Ingrid, quero você por completo e para sempre.

— Me faz sua meu amor, eu não quero mais esperar.

Naquele momento o mundo sumiu do lado de fora daquelas paredes, roupas iam ao chão enquanto as duas jovens descobriam o sexo e o prazer nos braços uma da outra. Kristin foi ficando animada e seu membro logo endureceu, Ingrid ao sentir o dragãozinho Jr de sua amada ficou um pouco tensa, pois o mesmo era grande e grosso e certamente lhe causaria um pouco de dor, mas a doçura com que era tratada pela mais velha lhe passava segurança e confiança.

How Deep Is Your Love

I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I wanna feel you in my arms again

And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show how deep is your Love

Quão Profundo É Seu Amor

Conheço seus olhos num sol da manhã  
Sinto que me toca numa pesada chuva  
E no momento que você vaga pra longe de mim  
Eu quero sentir você em meus braços novamente

E você vem a mim numa brisa de verão  
Mantém-me aquecido com o seu amor, depois suavemente parte  
E é pra mim que você precisa mostrar quão profundo é seu amor.

Kristin beija cada pedaçinho do corpo nú de sua amada, demorando tortuosamente em seus seios e ventre, alternando entre beijos, lambidas e leves chupadas, o que estava deixando a outra totalmente descontrolada.

— Kris por favor, não me tortura, quero sentir você em mim, vai logo. — Ingrid pedia entre gemidos e suspiros.

— Seu pedido é uma ordem minha rainha do gelo.

Is your love, how deep is your love  
I really mean to learn  
Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

I believe in you, you know the door to my very soul  
You're the light in my deepest darkest hour  
You're my saviour when I fall  
And you may not think that I care for you  
When you know down inside that I really do  
And it's me you need to show how deep is your Love

É seu amor, quão profundo é seu amor?  
Eu realmente preciso aprender  
Porque nós vivemos num mundo de insensatos  
Nos passando para trás  
Quando deveriam nos deixar ser  
Nós pertencemos a você e eu

Eu acredito em você, você conhece a porta para minha alma  
Você é a luz em minhas horas mais escuras e profundas  
Você é minha salvação quando eu caio  
E você pode pensar que eu não me importo com você  
Quando sabe, lá dentro, isso eu realmente faço  
E é a mim que precisa mostrar quão profundo é seu amor

Kristin penetra Ingrid com todo carinho e cuidado, a loira não queria machucar sua amada, que sentiu um certo desconforto ao ter sua virgindade entregue a princesa dragão, ficaram ali por toda a noite, Kristin em certo momento perdeu o controle e começou a ir fundo e rápido dentro de sua namorada, mas aquilo só serviu para aumentar o prazer de ambas, que gozaram juntas gritando o nome uma da outra.

Is your love, how deep is your love  
I really mean to learn  
Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love and then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show how deep is your love

Is your love, how deep is your love  
I really mean to learn  
Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

É seu amor, quão profundo é seu amor?  
Eu realmente preciso aprender  
Porque nós vivemos num mundo de insensatos  
Nos passando para trás  
Quando deveriam nos deixar ser  
Nós pertencemos a você e eu

E você vem a mim numa brisa de verão  
Mantém-me aquecido em seu amor e depois suavemente parte  
E é a mim que precisa mostrar quão profundo é seu amor

É seu amor, quão profundo é seu amor?  
Eu realmente preciso aprender  
Porque nós vivemos num mundo de insensatos  
Nos passando para trás  
Quando deveriam nos deixar ser  
Nós pertencemos a você e eu

Is your love, how deep is your love  
I really mean to learn  
Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love and then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show how deep is your love

Is your love, how deep is your love  
I really mean to learn  
Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

É seu amor, quão profundo é seu amor?  
Eu realmente preciso aprender  
Porque nós vivemos num mundo de insensatos  
Nos passando para trás  
Quando deveriam nos deixar ser  
Nós pertencemos a você e eu

E você vem a mim numa brisa de verão  
Mantém-me aquecido em seu amor e depois suavemente parte  
E é a mim que precisa mostrar quão profundo é seu amor

É seu amor, quão profundo é seu amor?  
Eu realmente preciso aprender  
Porque nós vivemos num mundo de insensatos  
Nos passando para trás  
Quando deveriam nos deixar ser  
Nós pertencemos a você e eu

Fim do Flashback. 

Kristin gemia cada vez mais de dor, todas aquelas lembranças lhe invadiam como mil punhais, sua dor não vivida e apagada com a poção do esquecimento, retornaram muito mais fortes do que no momento em que tudo ocorreu, Ingrid havia engravidado naquela noite e um mês depois procurou Kristin com um ódio sem igual, jogou em sua face que havia tirado a aberração que havia em seu ventre e que jamais em sã consciência se entregaria a uma abominação como Kristin. Cora, diante daquela monstruosidade, não poderia permitir tamanho sofrimento á sua adorada irmã e lhe apagou as memórias de seu amor por Ingrid, a partir dali foi como se a jovem dragão nunca tivesse tido o menor contato com a rainha do gelo.

Cora sentiu a dor de sua irmãzinha e se transportou o mais rápido possível para onde ela se encontrava, mas lá chegando encontrou um enorme dragão negro, que assumiu a forma de uma linda mulher e tomou Kristin nos braços.

 

— Cora quem é essa mulher e como ela ousa se aproximar assim da Kristin? – Ingrid perguntou descontrolada pelo ciúmes.

— Cala a sua maldita boca Ingrid, isso tudo é culpa sua, se acontecer algo pior com a minha irmã, a morte será o menor dos seus problemas. — Cora cospe as palavras em Ingrid, totalmente cheia de ódio.

— Tara, leve-a daqui , em breve lhe encontro.

E assim elas voltam para o palácio e Cora prende Ingrid novamente e vai para o quarto da irmã para verificar os estragos daquela tarde.


	45. Nada mudará meu amor por você

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Eu já estou de volta. Nesse capítulo iremos saber quem é o fruto da noite de amor entre Kris e Ingrid. E o que de fato aconteceu. Preparem os coletes. Será um capítulo tenso, mas terá sua dose de fofura.  
> Vou explicar o grande dilema - Ingrid (ao ver que Emma era intersexual como a mãe Kris) pediu para Robert fazer uma magia onde ele trocaria as idades de Emma que ao invés de ter 5 anos passou a ter um ano e meio. David que tinha um ano e meio passou a ter 5. E para que ninguém desconfiasse fez dois novos certidões de nascimento para os dois filhos para que ninguém percebesse.  
> EMMA É A FILHA DE KRIS. 
> 
> Nada mudará meu amor por você é na verdade, uma declaração de amor da Regina para Emma. Há uma música na década de 80 cantada por Glenn Medeiros "Nothing's gonna change my love for you.

Capítulo 45: Nada Mudará meu amor por você.

Ingrid estava inconformada e meio em choque. Ela não acreditava que tinha perdido a mulher que amava. E aos prantos apareceu no jardim em que ainda tinha algumas pessoas que participaram da gincana.

“Mãe? Ingrid? O que aconteceu? Porque a senhora está aqui com essa cara de quem acabou de perder tudo, até mesmo o chão?”.

“A sua outra mãe Emmet. Ela está com outra mulher. Elas devem estar namorando. Sua outra mãe não me ama mais. Eu a perdi”. Ingrid confessou em prantos.

“Minha outra mãe? Como assim? Robert não é o meu verdadeiro pai? Eu tenho outra mãe?”. Emma estava em choque. Será que a Kristin era a outra mãe dela?

“Permita-me intrometer Ingrid. A sua outra mãe Emma é a minha irmã Kristin Mills. Eu tinha uma leve desconfiança que seria você, o filho que a Ingrid tinha dito que tinha tirado. Apesar do David aparentar ser o mais velho, há muitas coisas que vejo da Kris em você. Sua mãe Ingrid mentiu para todo mundo. Inclusive para a mulher quem ela dizia amar e o fruto da noite de amor”. Cora apesar de nervosa se sentia aliviada em saber quem é o verdadeiro sobrinho dela, nesse caso, sobrinha.

“Sim, a Emma é o filho quem eu disse ter tirado. Eu não tinha outra opção. Depois da nossa noite de amor, minha mãe inventou aquela cena que eu vi, a da Kris beijando um rapaz. Eu me senti usada, suja. Minha mãe me fez prometer que nunca mais procuraria a minha mulher. E quando ela soube da minha gravidez ficou furiosa. Eu não sabia o que fazer filha! E com todos esses sentimentos confusos e contraditórios dentro de mim fui até sua outra mãe e menti. E agora depois de 30 anos, o destino me rouba a única chance de ter o meu final feliz”.

“Agora que você nos contou que é a Emma e o porquê de ter mentido para minha irmã, tenho uma outra pergunta. Eu te tranquei em sua cela alguns minutos atrás. Como você fugiu? Usou magia?”

“Não Cora. Você apenas me colocou por lá. Não chegou a trancar. Na hora eu nem percebi, mas assim que saiu eu bati com o corpo na cela e a mesma abriu. Então vim para cá. Filha eu sei que nesse momento você está me odiando, mas você sabe como eu era dominada pelos meus pais. E tive que seguir com a vida de mentira que eles criaram para mim”. Ingrid tentou abraçar a filha, quem deu um passo atrás.

“A senhora nunca me deu um abraço sem que eu tenha pedido antes. Por quantos anos eu sempre quis e sonhei com o momento da senhora vir me oferecer um abraço. Eu sei que a senhora foi vítima do destino, mas se tivesse tido coragem para lutar pelo grande amor da sua vida não estaria aqui nesse momento sentindo que perdeu o chão porque a Kristin pode estar com outra. Eu também sei que os tempos eram outros e que a sexualidade era vista de uma forma pecaminosa, mas Ingrid o que a senhora fez foi muito errado. A Kristin sabe que a filha de vocês está viva? Que é intersexual como ela? Meu Deus a Regina é minha prima. O Emmet meio que perdeu a virgindade com ela. Vou ter filhos com a minha noiva que é ao mesmo tempo da minha família. É sangue do meu sangue. Eu devo cancelar o noivado? Nossos filhos não merecem isso. Eu fui desprezada, maltratada pelos bisavós e avó paterna deles. Eles não passarão isso na pele. Eu estou tão confusa! Eu sou meio dragão também? Sou meio bruxa e meio humana? A dor que estou sentindo é tão forte! Obrigada mãe por me decepcionar mais uma vez. Como pôde ser mais vil, cruel com a sua própria filha?”. Emma sentiu uma dor tão grande e profunda. É como se estivessem tirando todos os seus órgãos.

“Filha me perdoa. Eu não sou e nunca fui tão forte quanto você. A Kristin ainda não sabe que nossa filha é você. Mas é tão óbvio isso. Você é tão parecida com ela. Não faça com a Regina o que fiz com você. Eu sei que você a ama tanto quanto ela te ama. A dor que você está sentindo é do seu lado dragão. Vocês vivem tudo intensamente. Não termine o noivado com a Regina. Não jogue fora o grande amor de sua vida por nada nesse mundo. Vocês podem ser primas, mas se amam e trazem as consequências desse amor. Termine com esse ciclo de ódio comigo. Eu te amo Emma Swan Mills”. Ingrid conseguiu abraçar Emma dessa vez.

Cora e Regina estavam vendo a cena. Regina pôde sentir tudo o que a noiva está sentindo e naquele exato momento sua vontade era fazer a loira deitar e dormir até que tudo fosse resolvido.

“Robert pode não ser meu pai verdadeiro, mas foi quem me criou e me deu amor da melhor forma que ele pôde. Ele deve saber que eu não sou a filha verdadeira dele, mas sinto que me ama tanto quanto aos meus irmãos ou melhor... meio irmãos. Eu vou te que me acostumar com isso.

“Robert sabia de tudo. Nós fomos namorados por um tempo. Quando Ingrid engravidou da minha irmã acabou precisando de ajuda e começou a sair com ele. E desde o momento em que te viu se encantou com o seu sorriso. Ele sempre soube da gravidez de Ingrid. Ele quis ajudar a sua mãe que não tinha vontade para nada. Ingrid agiu muito errado com todos vocês, mas Emma ela sofreu e muito. Quase te perdeu por ficar dias e dias sem comer, dormir. Ela estava praticamente vegetando. Eu soube disso pelo Robert quem prometeu nunca contar a verdade para você e nem para seus irmãos. Os dois foram vítimas Emma. A vida da sua mãe era um inferno. E com todo o sofrimento, ela meio que enlouqueceu. E quanto a sua outra mãe esqueceu de tudo Emma. A minha mulher lhe deu a poção de esquecimento para abrandar a dor que minha cunhada sentiu. Se ela soubesse de você nunca teria desistido de encontrá-la”. Henrique confessou com lágrimas nos olhos.

“Papai Urso! Eu estou tão confusa! Então Robert sempre soube de tudo, mas como não podia falar nada para ninguém aceitou viver essa vida de mentira e de inferno com a minha mãe Ingrid que a cada dia que passa enlouquecia por estar longe de Kristin. Kristin nunca me procurou por não lembrar mais nada que envolvia a família Swan. Eu entendi, mas como eles conseguiram enganar a todos? Tio? Tia Cora? Mãe? Qualquer um de vocês poderia me responder?”. Todos olharam para Emma como se tivesse duas cabeças.

“Eu respondo. Filha eu estava ferida. A cena da Kristin beijando um rapaz foi muito bem feita. Quando eu fecho os olhos ainda consigo ver. Se eu ficasse perto deles, eles saberiam que era mentira, que eu não tinha perdido você. Então nos mudamos para uma fazenda bem distante e ficamos por lá 5 anos. Ninguém tinha o endereço. Acredito que nem seu tio Henrique ou a Cora. Quando você nasceu foi um dos momentos mais agridoces da minha vida. Ter você em meus braços foi uma das coisas mais belas filha. Você era tão linda... Porém quando eu vi que você era intersexual soube que sua vida ia correr perigo para sempre. Seus avós estavam esperando um menino. Então chorei tanto Emma. Pedindo perdão a Deus por lhe causar tanto sofrimento. A sua verdadeira certidão de nascimento estava como Emmet Swan Gold e com sua idade certa. Quando David tinha 1 ano e meio e decidimos voltar para a cidade, implorei para que Robert alterasse a sua certidão e fizesse um feitiço para que você com 5 anos ficasse com um ano e meio. A nova certidão, a falsa, é a que você conhece: Emma Swan Gold. Eu sei que sempre fui a víbora, a que te causei toda dor e sofrimento, e mudaria tudo se eu pudesse Emma”. Ingrid não tinha mais olhos. Eles estavam cobertos de lágrimas.

“Eu te perdoo mãe. Mas terei que sair agora mesmo. A dor que sinto é como se alguém estivesse rasgando todos os meus órgãos. Regina, eu estou indo para a Casa em Barcelona agora mesmo e não sei quando eu volto. Eu não vou lhe trair... Eu preciso desse tempo. Mãe, tia, tio... Eu sinto muito, mas não posso ficar mais aqui. Eu não tenho mais estrutura para seguir em pé. Obrigada por terem sido sinceros comigo”. Emma acenou e saiu em sua fumaça amarela.

Depois da saída repentina de Emma, Zelena, Melissa e Ruby chegaram perto de Henrique, Cora, Regina e Ingrid.

“O que aconteceu com a minha irmã? Ela parecia tão desnorteada? O que a senhora aprontou dessa vez dona Ingrid?”. Melissa amava a irmã mais velha como se fosse a mãe que sempre gostaria de ter tido.

“Sua mãe não teve culpa dessa vez. Ela não estava se sentindo bem. E resolveu esfriar a cabeça. Logo ela estará melhor”. Regina explicou séria.

“E o que você está fazendo aqui ainda? Sua mulher precisa de você! Vá atrás dela sis”. Zelena pôde sentir que algo sério tinha acontecido não somente com Emma, mas com todos presentes. Até seu pai estava triste.

“É isso mesmo que eu farei. Irei atrás do meu amor. Até mais tarde”. Regina desapareceu em sua fumaça roxa e dentro de instantes estava na casa de Robert.

Emma estava deitada no sofá. Com calafrios no corpo. Era como se estivesse em febre, entretanto pôde sentir a presença da Regina. “O que você quer Gina? Eu não estou bem”. A loira disse entredentes.

“Amor eu sei que você não está bem. Eu sinto tudo o que você sente. Nós dividimos tudo, lembra? Eu vim aqui para ficar com você senhorita Swan”.

“Eu te peço perdão Gina, mas não sou a melhor companhia no momento. Eu apenas preciso ficar sozinha. Me perdoa por não ser aquilo que você sempre sonhou. E mesmo eu te amando com loucura, não sei o que fazer, ou o que pensar”... A loira foi interrompida por um beijo apaixonado e cheio de saudade da sua morena.

“Não me jogue fora amor. Não nos abandone. Deixa nossos filhos e eu cuidarmos de você”. Regina praticamente implorou e mesmo desconfiada, Emma a abraçou e encostou a cabeça no peito da outra mulher.

“Isso amor. Relaxe. A sua mulher está aqui e veio para ficar te ajudando, apoiando. Não pense mais nada além do amor que sentimos. Feche os olhos e sinta todo o amor que nós temos por você”. Emma foi fechando os olhos, e sentiu a dor ir diminuindo aos poucos.

“O que você fez Regina? Me drogou?”

“Não amor. Eu nunca faria isso a você. Estou te fazendo dormir por uns tempos. Quando você acordar tudo estará resolvido. Dorme como um anjo, minha princesa”. Regina na verdade, induziu Emma ao sono profundo, um coma até que suas emoções estivessem mais equilibradas.


	46. Kristin e Emma - Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Nesse capítulo estarei explicando algumas coisas. Eu espero que gostem. Beijos.

Capítulo 46 - Kristin e Emma - Parte 1.

Kristin ainda está ao lado de Tara e resolve pedir para que a guardiã a coloque em sono induzido.

“Tara, por favor, me faça ficar em estado de sono”. Kristen olhou para a guardiã com muito carinho.

“Irei fazer agora mesmo. Tente relaxar. A sua filha precisa de você”. Tara pôde sentir quando Emma entrou em sono induzido. E provavelmente Kristin também.

“É por isso mesmo que te pedi minha querida guardiã. Preciso ajudar meu dragão bebê. Ela está sentindo as mesmas dores que eu. O lado dragão dela está pedindo passagem e minha Ems não tem experiência. Ela está confusa e precisa da outra mãe dela”. Kris falou entredentes e fechou os olhos pedindo que desse certo e que fosse encontrar a filha.

Aos poucos Kristin foi relaxando e sentindo as dores terríveis sendo diminuído. Muito em breve estaria dormindo e nos braços da filha que não soube nada há quase 31 anos.

“Dê um beijo nela por mim Kris. E mate um pouco da saudade. Vocês se viram no noivado dela com a Regina, mas ainda não sabiam que eram mãe e filha. Vá em segurança. Não brigue muito com ela”. Tara já estava em modo guardiã.

Kristin sorriu e concordou. “Pode deixar guardiã. Sei que você será da minha filha e dos meus netos. Quem diria que ia poder ter meus netos quando eu pensei que minha pequena bebê estivesse morta todos esses anos”. Kristin comentou já em sonho e esperou pela filha aparecer.

Aos poucos Kristin viu uma figura aparecendo e indo em direção a ela. Emma estava em prantos e quando percebeu que era sua outra mãe, deu um pequeno suspiro.

“Mãe Kristin? É a senhora? Regina não tinha me colocado para dormir? A senhora está em meu sonho? Como isso é possível?”. Emma estava muito emocionada ao ver a mãe estendendo os braços para ela.

"Meu dragão bebê! Minha filha. Minha Emma! Claro que sou eu. A Regina te colocou para dormir e pude sentir isso. E estou aqui em sonho para matar as saudades de você. Estou tão emocionada filha. É uma honra estar aqui! Eu não estaria em outro lugar por nada no mundo. Deixa eu te dar um abraço como mãe. Você é tão linda e perfeita!”. Kristin deu um abraço com tanto amor, carinho, dedicação que Emma não pode recusar.

“Mãe Kris! Seu dragão bebê? Eu não sou mais criança. Isso quer dizer que realmente tenho um lado dragão... Essas dores horríveis que eu senti é do meu lado dragão? Estou tão confusa! Eu não sei o que pensar. Até hoje eu pensei na senhora como sendo tia da minha noiva e agora descubro que é minha outra mãe. Eu nunca tive amor em toda a minha vida além do Robert quem eu amo como um pai e sempre me tratou como uma princesa”.

“Sim Emma. Você é meu dragão bebê. E você tem o lado dragão. E é esse lado quem está pedindo para você deixar fluir. Até o seu lado bruxo, mágico já está sendo trabalhado com a sua mulher. Filha não abandone a Regina. Ela te ama de verdade e está esperando um fruto dessa noite de amor. Um não né, três. Para quem não tinha muita experiência você se saiu muito bem. O Dragão Jr marcou presença. Estou vendo que terei vários netos. E isso é muito bom já que tiraram a minha família de mim. Eu sei que sua mãe foi vítima. Na verdade, nós três fomos vítimas dessa situação: Ingrid, você e eu. Seus avôs armaram aquela cena ridícula para sua outra mãe acreditar que a nossa linda história de amor, algo que poderia ser épico não deveria existir pelo fato de eu ser intersexual e ter o meu lado dragão. Eu sinto muito Emma se não fui atrás de você, eu acabei esquecendo de tudo o que vivemos, porém, ao beijar sua outra mãe voltou tudo com ímpeto! Eu pensei que ela tivesse abortado e te matado. Robert foi um cavalheiro. Ele se sensibilizou com a dor e o sofrimento da Ingrid. Eu sei que você o vê como pai. Afinal ele cuidou de você por todo esse tempo. Quase 31 anos. Ele foi o único quem lhe deu amor né. Sua outra mãe quase enlouqueceu por não viver comigo. Eu sinto muito filha! Se dependesse de mim nós seríamos uma família onde o amor transbordaria de nossos polos. Eu te amo Emma Swan Mills!” Kristin explicou para a loira mais nova.

“Então essas dores são do meu lado dragão que sente tudo mais intenso. Obrigada por me explicar. Eu fico feliz em saber que a senhora está por dentro de tudo o que aconteceu. Quando eu soube mais cedo o que tinha acontecido com a Ingrid, o sofrimento que ela passou com os meus avós maternos, bem... Isso me fez entender os motivos dela. Não vou negar que isso me deixou chateada, triste, confusa, eu sou um ser humano. Eu entendi perfeitamente as razões dela. Minha avó foi uma víbora. Uma cobra. E todas nós sofremos mãe. Dragão Jr? Ele chama Emmet mãe. E eu não sei o que fazer quanto a Regina e aos meus filhos. Eu não quero que eles passem o que eu passei e ficar longe nem de mim e nem da Regina, porém não sei se devo continuar essa história com a minha prima. Isso é pecado. E nossos filhos podem sair com algum problema físico”. Emma estava expondo uma coisa atrás da outra sem tomar muito fôlego. Ela não conseguia parar para pensar ou expor devagar. Sua mente estava fervilhando e Kristin percebeu.

“Emma, primeiro lugar respira fundo. Se acalma. Eu sou sua outra mãe e vou te ajudar em tudo, mas respira. Eu entrei em sua vida um pouco tarde, mas serei a papa que você sempre quis e sonhou. Estou ao seu lado para o que der e vier. Fico feliz ao ver que sua intenção não é abandonar seu amor verdadeiro e fazer com que os meus netos passem pelo mesmo que você. Eles não têm culpa filha. Regina não vai deixar você se afastar. Ela é uma Mills e quando quer algo não cansa de lutar até conseguir. Sua história com ela lhe mostra isso né. Ela demorou 20 anos, mas te encontrou. E não desistiu de você quando nem um beijo tinha trocado ainda, imagina agora que ela é sua noiva e faz amor com você diariamente. Pecado? Desde quando amor é pecado? O amor que vocês sentem é tão forte quanto o que sinto pela sua outra mãe. E é eterno! Ninguém nunca vai conseguir tirar isso de vocês. E nós dragões não temos essa coisa de pecado quando há amor sincero, verdadeiro. Vocês são primas e não irmãs! Isso não é incesto filha. E meus netos serão perfeitos e poderosos. Vou mimar tanto!”. Kristin sentou e deitou a cabeça da filha no colo e começou a fazer cafuné. A loira mais nova começou a se acalmar.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Emma pôde finalmente se acalmar. O contato com a mãe estava fazendo muito bem. “Desculpa pela chuva de perguntas. Isso estava fervilhando dentro de mim e enquanto eu não soubesse as respostas não iria sossegar. Então posso viver esse amor com a Regina? Os bebês irão nascer perfeitamente?” Emma olhou dentro dos olhos da mãe que estavam carregados de ternura e amor.

Kristin sorriu e aquilo foi direto para o coração da filha. “Eu entendo Emma. Você pode perguntar qualquer coisa para mim e sempre irei responder o melhor jeito que puder. Sua insegurança é fruto da vida sofrida que você teve, mas isso vai passar. Você é uma princesa não somente por casar com a futura rainha da Espanha, mas no mundo mágico. Eu sou uma Rainha. Meu lado dragão é extremamente poderoso. Eu vou mostrá-lo para você quando melhorarmos. E faço questão de te ensinar a se transformar no seu. Te ensinarei a dar os primeiros passos como dragão. E não vejo a hora de te ver toda pomposa, decidida, confiante em sua pele dragão. Ou seja, é como se você fosse um bebê recém-nascido. Essa será a nossa segunda chance e não irei desperdiça-la nem por um segundo”. Kris deu risada do biquinho que a filha fez.

“Mãe, eu tenho uma pergunta. A senhora vai voltar a namorar a minha outra mãe? A senhora disse a pouco que a ama, e que isso ninguém nunca vai mudar. E quem é essa tal de Tara? Sua namorada? Sua guardiã?” Emma fez que ia levantar, mas mudou de ideia. Aquele cafuné que estava recebendo da mãe era bom demais para deixar passar.

“Tara é minha guardiã e minha amiga. Tenho um carinho muito especial por ela. Meu dragão bebê eu vou dizer algo que não tenho muito orgulho, mas é a verdade. Eu quero que você me ouça e tenta não me julgar. Depois do que aconteceu comigo e com sua outra mãe, tomei a tal poção para esquecer de todo o amor que sentia e ainda sinto pela Ingrid. E o que fiz com a minha vida amorosa? Toda noite eu saia com uma mulher diferente. E em uma noite transei com a Tara, mas sem usar o dragãozinho Jr. Isso eu só usei com uma mulher. Tara sempre foi, é e sempre será apaixonada por mim, mas não consigo vê-la como minha mulher. Ela é ótima, fiel, mas meu coração foi tomado há tanto tempo. Mesmo que eu quisesse não posso dar a Tara aquilo que não me pertence mais: o meu amor e o meu coração. E quanto a sua outra mãe, eu irei devagar. Eu tenho que pensar, analisar, passar por todos esses sentimentos contraditórios dentro de mim para depois vir a ter algo sério com a Ingrid. Mas a tendência é perdoá-la e sermos uma família novamente. Só que vá demorar algum tempo”. Agora foi a vez da Kristin de mostrar o quanto estava ferida e magoada com toda essa situação.

Emma decidiu inverter o jogo e levantou. Kristin não entendeu no momento, mas viu que sua filha querida queria lhe confortar e não foi orgulhosa. Afinal isso sempre foi um desejo antigo de ter seu bebê lhe dando atenção e mimos. Então foi a vez da loira mais velha deitar no colo da filha e ter seus cabelos afagados. Emma adorou essa sensação de poder dar carinho a quem lhe gerou. Elas ficaram um tempo assim sem falar nada. Só sentindo o amor que unia as duas falarem mais alto.

“Obrigada mãe por me responder sinceramente. Eu pude ver em seus olhos tudo o que a senhora está sentindo. Obrigada por confiar em mim, e deixar entrar em sua vida. Por ser minha amiga, confidente e pelo que vejo um pouco guardiã. Assim eu vou ficar mal-acostumada. Mas estou amando esse contato e não troco por nada. É tão bom ter um pai que te entenda perfeitamente. Não vou julgar mãe. Eu não tenho esse direito. Estou aqui para a senhora para o que der e vier”.

“Sou eu quem agradeço por ter essa filha tão especial e maravilhosa. Com esse coração de ouro. Ainda bem que a minha nora é alguém que te ama com loucura e é tão fiel quanto a Tara. Isso faz tão bem para o ego Emma. E eu também estou aqui ao seu lado no que der e vier para todo o sempre”. Kristin levantou a cabeça e deu um beijo no rosto da filha quem ficou ainda mais encantada com essa situação.

E assim mãe e filha ficaram nessa posição até que ambas resolveram voltar a realidade satisfeitas por terem tido esse contato e uma conversa que agiu de uma forma eficaz.


	47. Kristin e Emma - Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Tudo bem? Espero que sim. Estou de volta. E mais uma vez Emma e Kristin se encontram nos sonhos. Esse capítulo foi gostoso de fazer. Eu fiz um resumo da fic inteira nesse capítulo. E vocês vão ver isso.

Capítulo 47 – Kristin e Emma parte 2.

Kristin estava sentada e olhando o lago, quando sente a presença da filha, Emma.

“Oi mãe. Eu senti que a senhora estava me chamando. Posso ajuda-la em algo?” Emma estranhou ver a mãe sentada perto de um lindo lago em um lugar que não soube reconhecer.

“Eu estava te chamando, mas não é para me ajudar. Eu apenas queria te apresentar um dos meus lugares favoritos para pensar. Toda vez que preciso tomar uma atitude séria, eu venho aqui. Não é lindo my star?” Kristin chamou a filha de estrela e olhou diretamente a ela, para ver qual seria a reação da loira mais nova.

“Esse lugar é lindo mãe Kris. Eu sou sua estrela? A luz que ilumina os seus caminhos? Eu adorei esse apelido mãe. Obrigada por ele. Assim não fico tão sem graça quando a senhora me chama de meu dragão bebê. My star é mais bonito e não tem idade”. Ambas riram e Emma ficou mais perto da mãe quem chamou para sentar ao lado dela.

“Você pode me chamar de swarga. Só a Tara me chama assim filha. E significa céu. A Ingrid vai ficar com tanto ciúme quando descobrir. Já estou até vendo”. Emma não pode deixar de dar uma risadinha e concordar com a cabeça.

“Tara é nossa guardiã Emma. E sua outra mãe vai ter que aceitar isso. Custe o que custar. Tara não sairá do nosso lado. Acredito que terei que conversar com a Regina também. Tara irá cuidar dos meus netos e vai querer ajudar a escolher os nomes dragões dos 3. Assim que melhorarmos e sairmos desse estado onírico irei falar com a minha nora”. Agora foi a vez de Kristin dar uma risadinha.

Emma deu um pequeno suspiro e concordou com a cabeça. “Mãe a senhora conhece a Regina. Ela vai querer saber de todos os detalhes da sua guardiã. Sua sobrinha não vai sossegar até saber de tudo dessa mulher. Onde ela nasceu, quando, quantos anos tem, se é casada, se tem filhos e assim por diante”.

“Nós sabemos disso my star. E acredito que na hora certa tudo será revelado. Eu te chamei aqui para vermos juntas algumas passagens de nossas vidas. Uma das poucas coisas que irei revelar sobre a Tara é que ela esteve presente em meu nascimento e em vários momentos de minha vida e vai querer estar presente agora e no futuro também”. Assim que terminou de falar, começou um monte de imagens surgir.

E assim várias imagens foram sendo vistas no grande lago. O pai da Kris seduzindo a mãe dela e ficando grávida, o nascimento da Kris, os primeiros anos. A primeira palavra, o primeiro voo como dragão, o primeiro beijo. Quando chegou a noite de amor dela com a Ingrid, Emma ficou toda vermelha e apontou para a tela. “Foi nessa noite em que fui gerada?” Kristin sorriu e mais uma vez confirmou com a cabeça.

O ar convencido e feliz dava para ser visto de longe. O olhar de puro prazer das duas mães ao gerarem Emma foi algo tão bonito e poderoso que pela primeira vez na vida a loira mais nova sentiu algo diferente a vergonha ou nojo. Emma ficou com os olhos marejados de lágrimas e era felicidade. Kris olhou para a barriga de Ingrid com tanto amor que isso passava fora das telas. “Eu sempre te amei Emma. Desde o momento que sua mãe e eu percebemos que tínhamos te gerado. Não é a toa que você é my star”.

Emma abraçou a mãe com tanto amor e carinho. “Obrigada mãe por me mostrar essas coisas. Eu sempre achei que tinha sido gerada por descuido ou com raiva, nojo ou algo em torno disso e é bom saber que houve muito amor e paixão. Isso foi um desejo sincero das duas”. Emma estava amando ver essas imagens mesmo sabendo que não teria coragem de olhar para a mãe Ingrid tão cedo.

“Essas imagens estão mostrando o nosso passado, presente e creio que irá mostrar o nosso futuro filha. Achei interessante compartilhar com você todos esses momentos. Agora iremos ver as coisas que aconteceram com você até os dias atuais”. Kris começou a fazer cafuné na cabeça da filha quando a mesma encostou em seu ombro.

Depois da cena da concepção mostrou Ingrid tendo Emma. Os primeiros passos, palavras. O quase beijo com a Regina. Os beijos trocados com a Lily, Elsa e algumas outras mulheres. Além das brigas com Ingrid e os momentos tensos que a loira mais nova ficava sozinha. Emma começou a chorar como uma criança recém-nascida e a mãe a abraçou novamente.

“Ei my star. A sua mãe está aqui. Ninguém vai lhe fazer mal enquanto eu viver. Isso já passou. A Lily, Elsa e essas outras mulheres não te mereciam. Olha o quanto você passou e está aqui comigo. Você é uma vencedora nata. Eu tenho tanto orgulho de você”. Emma deu um sorriso tímido e voltou a olhar para o lago.

“Obrigada novamente my swarga. Acredito que agora irá aparecer eu um tempo sozinha vendo revistas e fazendo a senhora sabe o que no banheiro. Ai que vergonha. E depois deve aparecer Regina chegando lá nos Estados Unidos onde eu morava. Me salvando da Lily. Mas vou deixar para comentar sobre tudo isso depois”. Emma lembrou com carinho as revistas que acabou comprando da Dianna Agron. Principalmente umas em que a atriz estava com o cabelo curto ainda.

“Hum então quer dizer que você se masturbava com as fotos da Dianna Agron? É aquela loira que fazia a Quinn? Eu a acho sexy. E aquela voz, meu bom senhor. E que remexida tem aquela mulher. Bom gosto hein filha. Acho que você puxou isso de mim. Mas quero ver essas imagens todas. E obrigada por me explicar esses detalhes”. Emma estava cada vez mais vermelha, porque foi isso mesmo que mostrou. Emma escondida no banheiro da lanchonete em que trabalhava vendo as fotos da Dianna. Na cena em que Zelena chegou e transformou a Lily em estátua de pedra foi até assobiada. O orgulho que Kris sentiu pela sobrinha era muito nítido.

“Essa mulherzinha teve sorte de ter sido a Zelena e a Regina. Se eu estivesse no meio teria feito algo bem pior. Quem essa garota pensava que é? Ninguém machuca minha filha não. E se a Tara ver isso é bom que a asquerosa da Lily esteja morta”. Kris praticamente cuspiu de tanta raiva e ódio da outra mulher que machucou a filha dela.

“Ela já teve o castigo dela mãe. A Zelena e a Regina já a transformaram em estátua. Agora acho que será algumas coisas bem constrangedoras. A senhora tem certeza que quer continuar vendo essas imagens?”. Emma sabia que agora seria quando se reencontrou com a prima e começaram a namorar, ficar noivas e morar juntas no Palácio.

“E por que eu não iria querer? Você viu as minhas e quero ver as suas. Eu sou sua mãe, posso ver. Filha ter relação sexual com quem se ama é a coisa mais natural do mundo. Eu fiz e pretendo fazer até o meu último suspiro. Não sou alienada como os seus avós eram”. Emma abaixou o rosto, mas Kris a fez olhar para cima. “Não tenha vergonha de si mesma filha. Você é uma Mills. E como tal nasceu para brilhar. Agora vamos ver o resto das imagens”. Emma se encostou novamente e continuou a passar algumas coisas que aconteceram com ela.

Depois da cena em que Lily tem o castigo que mereceu, mostra Regina colocando as flores com os respectivos cartões na caixa de entrada da casa dos Gold. Kris achou muito lindo e soltou um Oh! Que coisa mais fofa. Essa mulher realmente te ama. Depois mostrou o reencontro da Regina com a loira mais nova e dragão mais velho riu. “Isso que eu chamo de reencontro hein filha. Você tendo uma ereção por causa de uma atriz e o grande amor da sua vida chegando nesse momento”. Kris riu muito e pediu desculpas por isso.

Depois foi mostrado os primeiros contatos. O churrasco em família, o começo de namoro, do curso da faculdade. Na cena em que Emma estava fazendo amor com Regina no sofá do apartamento da morena, a loira mais nova abaixou a cabeça não conseguindo ver mais nada.

“Agora sei quando meus netos foram gerados. Filha essa cena foi hilária. Na hora que você estava lá gerando os meus netos a Zel chegou rindo e atrapalhando o clima. Eita empada foda essa. Aposto que vocês não fazem isso quando é a vez dela. Não tenha vergonha filha. Eu estou é muito orgulhosa de você. Só isso”. Kris deu um beijo no rosto da filha e continuou ver até ver a última cena. A cena da gincana com a Regina prendendo a Emma na cela e tentando fazer amor com ela, mas Zel aparecendo e estragando mais uma vez o clima.

“Espero que agora eu não veja mais cenas como essa. É extremamente constrangedor”. Emma estava mais vermelha que tomate e Kristen sorriu.

“Agora iremos ver o futuro filha. Se prepara porque será cenas minhas e suas. Acho que verei meus netos e quem sabe um futuro filho”. Dito e feito. Elas viram os filhos de Emma e Regina nascendo. Kristin ensinando Emma a se transformar em dragão e dando alguns voos. E viram Kristin e Ingrid em outra cena de amor e gerando um filho. Emma não gostou e fez biquinho brava.

“Por que o biquinho fofo filha? Você não quer ter irmãos? Ninguém vai roubar o seu lugar. Você será a irmã mais velha. É quem vai ajudar a cuidar, mimar e estragar também. Não precisa ter ciúmes my star”. Kris adorou ver o amor refletido nos olhos da filha.

“Obrigada mãe, mas tenho ciúmes sim. Eles vão nascer com vocês juntas... Bem, felizes... se amando... etc e tal. Eu só estou podendo ficar ao seu lado agora. Depois de 30 anos distante. Por que eles podem e eu não? Não gostei de ser a filha mais velha. E vou pedir para trocar de lugar com eles”. Emma disse brava e séria.

“Oh filha! Não fica assim. Eu tenho certeza que você foi a melhor irmã que a Melissa pode ter e quando chegar a vez dos meus filhos, sei que irá repetir a dose. Uma coisa que vi aqui foi como você ajudou a Melissa a ser a pessoa que ela é hoje. Maravilhosa, amiga, companheira, educada, carinhosa entre outras coisas. Eu sei que não estamos desde o começo juntas filha, mas, ficaremos unidas até o seu último suspiro. E isso vai demorar e muito para acontecer. Não se esqueça que você tem a metade dragão e a metade bruxa. Acho melhor pararmos por aqui. Acho que o final dessa história já sabemos como será”. Kristin deu um outro abraço cheio de amor e carinho na filha e depois de algum tempo, ambas levantaram e decidiram seguir o caminho delas.


	48. A dança erótica de Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu vi dois clipes da Marina Lima. Deve ser assim onde ela aparece de terno preto e chapéu e me veio a ideia para fazer o capítulo de agora. E claro Eu preciso dizer que te amo que bem... é o que a Regina está passando. Não me matem por favor. É apenas um sonho da Emma nada mais que isso. E em sonho não temos controle de nada.

Capítulo 48 – A Dança erótica de Regina.

Um mês depois

Emma e Kristin ainda estavam dormindo. Ingrid, Tara e Regina não aguentavam mais esperar mãe e filha acordar.

Regina não via a hora de ter Emma em seus braços. Toda vez que a morena tentava algo, era como se a noiva percebesse e mudava de posição. Um mês sem a loira idiota era muita coisa, e os hormônios da morena estavam falando mais alto.

“Dianna Agron. Gostosa. Vem em mim. E que rebolado gostoso esse seu”. Emma geme e começa a ficar excitada, deixando Regina com muita raiva. 

“Mas que diabos é isso? Dianna Agron novamente? Sério? Você quer rebolado gostoso meu amor? Pois ninguém rebola melhor que eu. Sua latina com o sangue quente. E Emmet seu traidor! Não é para levantar para essa mulher sem sal. Você é meu e se fica ereto desse jeito para mim. Eu sou a sua mãe”. Regina fala alto e pega no membro de Emma que está bem ereto, do jeito que ela gosta.

“Assim mesmo Di. Ai Lady Di que mão macia. Com você eu caso. Oh mulher... Di”. Regina não se conformou com essa traição de Emma e segurou Emmet com muita força.

“Eu quem estou aqui te deixando animado e é a outra quem aproveita. Isso não vai ficar assim não. Ninguém usa o Emmet além de mim. Para casar com ela amor você tem que estar solteira ou viúva, o que nesse caso não bate. Estou viva e não pretendo te largar um segundo sequer. Eu vou acabar com essa palhaçada agora mesmo. Eu vou me infiltrar em seu sonho MINHA Emma, MEU amor, MINHA noiva”. Regina colocou uma calça preta social, sapato preto também social. Sutiã e calcinhas pretas. Pegou o blazer e o chapéu também preto. Ela se olhou no espelho e retocou a maquiagem. A morena estava parecendo uma dançarina de algum cabaré

“Ai não para. Continua. Isso... Está ótimo”. Emma gemeu pela última vez antes de Regina usar um feitiço para entrar no sonho da loira ainda acordada.

“Levem-me para o mesmo lugar em que Emma Swan Mills está. Agora mesmo! Eu vou matar essa piranha que está transando com a minha mulher”.

Regina chega e olha em volta. E parecia que Emma estava em uma boate. Regina lembrou do filme Chicago com Catherine Zeta Jones e Renée Zelweger, o musical que chegou a ganhar Óscar. A loira estava bebendo e conversando com algumas pessoas. A risada estava solta e alta. Havia algumas mulheres e homens conversando. Emma no momento sorria para uma outra loira quem estava se aninhando nela. Regina respirou fundo e chamou a atenção de todos, principalmente de Emma e da outra mulher.

“OI amor. Que escolha interessante para estar em um sonho. Isso era uma fantasia sua? Conhecer pessoas desconhecidas e transar com uma pessoa qualquer? Eu achei tão interessante essa sua ideia. Eu posso participar ou é uma festa privada? Particular? É ela quem é a dona do rebolado? Que com ela você até casava? E tem uma mão macia? Acho que vou ter que lhe mostrar mais uma vez a quem você pertence. E cadê sua aliança de noivado? Jogou fora? Ainda bem que tenho uma cópia no meu bolso. Saia desse colo antes que eu arranque seu coração agora mesmo. E nunca mais apareça na vida da minha mulher. Eu não lhe darei outra chance. É pegar ou largar”. Regina praticamente cuspiu as palavras cheias de ódio para a moça que não era a atriz, mas tinha alguma semelhança com Lady Di.

Depois que a moça se levantou, Emma saiu do transe em que estava. “Quem é você? E por que você mandou Ladi Di embora? Poxa agora que a coisa estava esquentando. Aliança? Eu sou solteira. Eu pensei que essa noite eu ia sair do prejuízo, mas você acabou com minha brincadeira”. Emma não reconheceu sua morena na hora.

“Emma Swan Mills! Primeiro lugar ela não era a Dianna Agron, apenas uma moça parecida. Segundo lugar: Eu sou Regina Mills também conhecida como sua noiva e Evil Queen. Terceiro Lugar: Solteira? Você não é mais solteira já tem alguns meses. Uns 3 ou 4 meses desde que começamos a namorar. Estamos noivas, e vamos nos casar. Você não vai sair no prejuízo quando tem a mulher mais sensual, gostosa do mundo. Eu. O Emmet é meu e nem ouse usar em outra mulher que não seja eu. Aliás, você não consegue. Ele é meu”. Regina estava se segurando para não mandar bolas de fogo e acertar o corpo da amante.

“Meu nome é Emma Swan Gold. Sou filha da Ingrid e Robert. E meu brinquedo chama Emmet Júnior, mas como você sabe? Eu não te conheço. Pelo menos não estou lembrada de você”. A loira não conseguiu ver o rosto da morena muito bem. Só viu o corpo na roupa social que mostrava muito bem todas as curvas da morena.

“Isso foi mais ou menos na época em que nos reencontramos. Ou você perdeu a memória e não se lembra de mais nada do que aconteceu ou você está mentindo para si mesma e não está assumindo a responsabilidade. Você não é filha de Robert e já deixou de chamar o meu brinquedo de Júnior. Porque convenhamos de pequeno ele não tem nada. Bem acho que agora você irá se lembrar de mim. Eu não saio daqui sem você se lembrar de nós e do que vivemos até agora. Eu sou uma rainha e mereço ser tratada como tal”. Regina chegou bem perto de Emma quem a reconheceu na hora.

“Regina? O que você está fazendo aqui?”. O rosto da loira ficou branco como folha.

“Ah agora eu sou apenas Regina? E o que estou fazendo aqui? Você quer dizer no seu sonho? No seu subconsciente? Eu estava velando o seu sono amor quando você começou a gozar dizendo o nome de outra. Se põe em meu lugar prima? Você ia gostar de ouvir meus gemidos se outra pessoa estiver transando comigo?” Regina perguntou maliciosa e levantou uma sobrancelha quando viu Emma tentando controlar seu tesão.

“Não podemos mais ficarmos juntas Regina. Nós somos primas. Pelo menos por enquanto temos que sermos só amigas. É claro que eu não ia gostar de ouvir seus gemidos se for para outra pessoa. Eu tenho sentimentos Evil Queen. Mas não posso ter nada com você. Eu cresci ouvindo que eu era um monstro e adivinha: Sou um monstro! Eu ia casar com a minha prima. De primeiro grau ainda. Não é a toa que dona Ingrid tinha me proibido de ter algo com você”. Emma estava morrendo de medo de cair na tentação da morena quem começou a rebolar sugestivamente.

“Você não ia casar. Você vai casar! Não tem opção para você garanhão. Ou você casa ou casa. Você não é um monstro por ser minha noiva e ter uma vida ao meu lado e a dos nossos filhos. Agora chega de conversa. Eu vou mostrar para você que não podemos ser apenas amigas. Que nascemos uma para a outra. Desfrute o show meu amor. Até o final desse sonho estarei te cavalgando do jeito que gosto de fazer”. Regina foi até Emma e mexeu no Emmet por cima da calça e depois deu um beijo nele.

E assim Regina começou a se movimentar lenta e sensualmente. E começou a tirar a roupa. Primeiro o chapéu, depois as luvas, os sapatos, a calça comprida. Uma por uma sem perder um detalhe do comportamento de Emma.

Aos poucos as pessoas foram sumindo, ficando no palco apenas Emma e Regina. A loira estava tentando se controlar, mas não conseguia. A dança erótica estava perfeita. Regina parecia uma bailarina profissional e isso estava surtindo efeito no membro da loira que estava adorando o show.

E ao som de: Eu preciso dizer que te amo, Regina terminou de tirar o sutiã e a calcinha ficando completamente nua. Emma estava suando frio. Ela tentava olhar para outro lado, mas uma força maior fazia ela ficar estática no lugar e não conseguir tirar os olhos da morena na frente dela.

“Eu preciso dizer que te amo, tanto. Não podemos ser amigas Emma. Somos uma da outra. Você é minha alma-gêmea. Eu estou encharcada para você. Faça amor comigo, Emma Swan Mills”. Regina sentou na cadeira e em uma apresentação digna de Madonna, levantou as pernas e mostrou o quanto estava molhada e pronta para o ato sexual.

E antes que Emma pudesse estragar o clima, Regina levantou sensualmente e foi até Emma. Ela deu um lindo sorriso ao ver a protuberância da amada e sentou no colo da loira quem ficou desconfortável e tentou sair.

“Não vou deixar você fugir novamente Emma. O jeito é se entregar. Vamos fazer amor gostoso. Me coma inteira como só você sabe fazer”. Regina sussurrou com a voz mais rouca que pode e começou a se esfregar com mais vontade, com um rebolado digno de uma atriz pornô! Emma suava cada vez mais e sabia que não seria forte o suficiente para negar nada a sua amada. Ainda mais com esse rebolado que deixou sem membro mais ereto ainda. Regina trocou um beijo completamente guloso, cheio de vontade, tesão e estava encaixando o pinto da loira em sua vagina quando Emma sumiu.

“Não! Agora não! Onde você foi parar Emma Swan Mills! Eu vou te caçar até o inferno e fazer você me comer até não ter mais energia!”. Regina novamente usou o feitiço e voltou para a casa de Barcelona de Robert.

Emma acordou agitada e começou a olhar onde estava. Ela estava no quarto dela, na casa em Barcelona. “Por que o Emmet está ereto dessa forma? Será que eu estava transando no sonho? Eu não lembro muita coisa além de estar com uma loira bem gostosa em meu colo? Será que eu cheguei nos finalmente com ela? Para estar tão ereto e dolorido acho que não. Droga. Por que eu acordei?”.

Regina apareceu em sua fumaça roxa completamente nua. Os peitos estavam um pouco maiores devido a gravidez e isso fez Emma ficar mais excitada ainda. “Eu estou muito brava com você Emma Swan Mills! Na hora em que eu ia sentir você dentro de mim tudo acabou. Você foge e me deixa a ver navios! Isso não se faz com a mulher da sua vida! Você só vai sair daqui agora quando eu estiver bem satisfeita, saciada sexualmente! E não importa o tempo que dure. Se você dormiu por um mês, fará amor comigo por esse mesmo tempo. E não discuta comigo! Estou grávida e meu desejo é você me fodendo como só você sabe”. Evil Queen estava possessa com a audácia da mulher desaparecer na melhor parte.

“Desculpa Regina, mas tenho que acordar minha mãe. Nós ficamos dormindo por um mês. É muita coisa. Nos vemos depois”. Emma evaporou novamente e foi até o palácio em Madri. Regina trocou de roupa, mesmo completamente excitada para não assustar as sogras e foi atrás. Se Emma estava pensando que ia fugir dela, a loira estava muito enganada. Ou a morena não se chamava Regina Mills.


	49. Conversa franca com as mães e Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finalmente está tendo a ajuda que sempre precisou e quis. Ingrid está começando a agir como sempre deveria ter feito. Emma vai conseguir mostrar todo o amor que tem pela Regina? E vai começar a aceitar que mesmo a Regina sendo sua prima é o grande amor da vida dela, a alma-gêmea. Pequena cena dragon ice.   
> Observação Importante: Como Psicóloga que sou, eu sei que NINGUÉM controla os sonhos a não ser o inconsciente da pessoa. DIZENDO ISSO: A Emma NÃO TEVE CULPA do que ela sonhou. E mesmo assim se sentiu mal por estar sonhando com outra pessoa e o amor da sua vida vendo.

Capítulo 49 – Conversa Franca com a Mãe.

Emma foi até o quarto da mãe Kristin e viu Tara e sua mãe Ingrid. Ela estava bem chateada e se sentindo culpada por ter traído ou quase traído a Regina. O jeito era colocar a cabeça no lugar e começar a aceitar as mudanças que aconteceram na vida dela. Ela amava a Regina mais que qualquer coisa no mundo e sabia que sua paixão pela Dianna Agron estava com os dias contados.

“O que foi filha? O que você tem Emma?” Ingrid perguntou assim que viu a filha bem triste.

“Eu sonhei com uma mulher parecida com a Dianna Agron. Estávamos em uma boate e ela estava no meu colo. Eu estava tendo uma ereção e andei agindo errado. Eu estou confusa, não sei como fazer, o que fazer. Eu amo a Regina e tenho que achar um jeito de não somente reparar o sonho que ela acabou presenciando, mas mostrar como estou me sentindo. A senhora sempre me falou que eu era um monstro e acabei agindo como a senhora mãe. Eu fugi da Regina. Eu não deveria ter feito nada disso”. Emma explicou soluçando.

“A maior culpada disso tudo foi eu certo? Eu nunca te dei amor e carinho. Nenhuma namorada sua te amou até agora. Eu tinha te proibido de namorar com ela ou ter qualquer outra coisa com ela por saber que a Regina é sua prima. E que se vocês tivessem qualquer relação sexual e mesmo a engravidasse, meus netos seriam defeituosos. Eu deveria ter te ensinado que não devemos fugir de quem amamos. Eu sei que isso não foi apenas qualquer problema e dificuldade. Não é todo dia que descobrimos que somos apaixonadas pela prima de primeiro grau”. Ingrid tentou ajudar a filha que estava bem cabisbaixa.

“O que eu faço mãe? O que a senhora faria no meu lugar?” Emma estava em prantos.

“Converse com ela filha. Exponha tudo aquilo que você está sentindo. Mostre a ela que você a ama e que esse sonho foi uma fuga sua. Mas que é ao lado dela que você quer estar não somente agora, mas por toda a eternidade. Não jogue fora o grande amor da sua vida. Não faça como eu Emma. Eu praticamente enlouqueci e quase joguei fora a coisa mais importante da vida: o amor, a família, filhos e assim por diante”. Ingrid também estava em prantos.

Tara estava escutando tudo o que foi dito entre as duas e estava admirada com a mudança de comportamento da mulher que Kristin amava. Ela resolveu ficar quieta e deixar essa tão importante conversa entre elas continuarem.

Regina tinha ouvido tudo o que foi dito. E isso deu uma esperança a mais. Ela tinha ficado chateada com a Emma, mas ela no fundo entendia a amada por ter tantos sentimentos contraditórios dentro do coração.

“Oh mãe Ingrid. Nem sei como lhe agradecer pela força. Eu sei que tenho pisado na bola e muito com a minha morena, mas eu não sei o que fazer. Eu a amo tanto. Ela é a mulher da minha vida, mas será que a gente vai conseguir ficar juntas depois de tantos obstáculos? Eu sei que ela não está preocupada com o fato de sermos primas e sim comigo, por tudo o que passei e claro, a dor forte que senti no corpo todo. Se tem alguém que me ama pelo que sou é ela. E ela merece ter esse amor de volta. Ela é a pessoa mais amorosa do mundo mãe. Ela é perfeita. Ela é meu tudo. Eu tenho que esquecer de vez a minha paixão da adolescência antes que minha morena vá até lá e mate a Dianna Agron. A atriz não tem culpa de nada, muito menos dos meus devaneios”. Emma parecia estar perdida em pensamentos.

“Eu não deveria me intrometer nessa conversa, mas, sua mãe Kristin ia ficar muito orgulhosa de você, Emma, mais do que é se você conseguir aceitar que é prima da Regina, mas que também é o grande amor da vida daquela morena. Se tem uma pessoa que idolatra o chão que você pisa é ela. Regina te ama tanto, mas tanto, que mesmo que vocês não fossem predestinadas a ficarem juntas, ela faria de tudo para ser”. Tara disse ao lado da Kristin que não tinha acordado ainda.

“Meu amor por você é mais intenso e infinito que as estrelas, o céu, o oceano. Eu sei que você me ama Emma. Eu sinto isso em seus olhos, nos seus toques, gestos. A cada troca de olhar, nas nossas noites de amor entre outras coisas. Palavras o vento leva, mas as atitudes, essas sim ficam. Eu sei de todos os seus problemas desde que nos reencontramos. Eu sei também que muita gente no meu lugar teria desistido. Que achariam que o que passei no seu sonho foi a maior humilhação de todas, mas não penso assim. E sabe por que? Eu sabia que você estava fugindo do nosso amor, da vida que estamos construindo. Eu entrei em seu sonho sabendo o que estava acontecendo. Eu não vou fazer nada em relação a Dianna Agron. Ela não tem culpa como você mesma falou, mas espero que isso passe de uma vez e você se volte para mim, para os nossos filhos. Eu sou seu tudo? Pois eu sei que você é a minha vida. A minha alma. Sem você não tem a menor graça a minha vida. Não tem razão de existir. Eu te amo e muito Emma Cabeça Dura Swan Mills!”. Regina expôs tudo o que estava sentindo no momento.

Emma foi até Regina e trocou um beijo apaixonado. Elas esqueceram de qualquer outra pessoa que estava no quarto. “Me perdoa Regina, por mais uma vez não saber que atitude tomar. Ainda mais com você que sempre esteve ao meu lado. Eu vou dar meu melhor para ser a mulher que você sempre quis e desejou. E como estão os nossos filhos? Eles estão bem?” Emma perguntou preocupada.

“Eu te perdoo, eu sempre irei te perdoar. Nossos filhos estão bem. Você está ao nosso lado. E espero que seja eternamente. Eu fico feliz em ver que estamos conversando sobre isso. Já é meio caminho andado. Um dos motivos de eu estar sempre relevando as coisas Emma é saber tudo o que se passa com você. O colar que fizemos com a nossa energia me diz tudo o que você pensa, sente, faz. Eu sei cada pensamento que você tem graças a isso. Então sei do imenso amor que sente por mim. Espero também que esse medo idiota seu sobre nossos filhos nascerem com algum problema físico suma para sempre. Pecado seria se você jogasse fora tudo o que vivemos e podemos viver por preconceito bobo. Minha sogra Ingrid errou muito por fazê-la acreditar que era um monstro, etc e tal e que ao viver comigo você estaria cometendo o maior dos pecados, mas amor, acredite isso não é pecado. Você é metade dragão e eles têm uma visão de vida muito diferente disso tudo. Ser apaixonada e viver feliz com a prima é uma benção. E sabe por que? Porque achar um amor verdadeiro e puro como o nosso é a coisa mais rara do mundo. Se um por cento das pessoas tiverem a sorte que nós duas estamos tendo é muito amor”. Regina sabia que estava falando demais, mas foi necessário. Ela estava a ponto de explodir com tudo isso.

“Você tem razão bebê. Isso realmente é uma benção. Mas falando de amor verdadeiro... Foi seu beijo de amor verdadeiro que me acordou do sonho né? Então se comigo foi assim... Com a minha mãe Kristin será o mesmo jeito. Ela irá acordar com o beijo do amor verdadeiro. E quem é o amor verdadeiro dela?” Emma foi cortada por Tara quem tentou beijar Kristin, mas ela não acordou.

“Bem comigo não deu certo”. Tara respondeu bufando.

“Mãe acho que a senhora deveria tentar. Não custa nada. Faça alguma coisa”. Emma explicou para a Ingrid que mesmo tensa beijou Kristin e pôde sentir uma grande emoção explodindo em seu peito. Kristin foi acordando aos poucos. Ela ainda estava confusa com tudo o que estava acontecendo ao redor, mas foi melhorando.

“Mãe Kris seja bem vinda ao mundo. Acho que aquelas cenas que vimos no lago são verdadeiras hein. Só acordou com o beijo da minha mãe Ingrid. Estou vendo que o meu irmão virá mesmo eu não querendo isso”. Emma brincou com sua mãe Kristin quem revirou os olhos. Já Ingrid ficou vermelha, mas amou a ideia.

“Filha isso é segredo nosso. Não era para contar para sua outra mãe. Ela vai ficar presunçosa. Eu ainda não a perdoei por tudo o que ela fez me passar. Antes de gerarmos seu irmão há um bom caminho pela frente. E eu já te disse que não precisa ter medo de perder o meu amor. Isso você sempre terá. Eternamente. Eu te amo my star”. Kris não pode deixar de dar um sorriso ao ver Ingrid sem graça.

“Eu também te amo my swarga. E é bom que não me abandone pelo seu outro filho. Senão a senhora vai ver. Vou fazer seus netos amarem só a mãe Ingrid”. Emma comentou e mostrou sua língua para a mãe Kris quem deu uma sonora risada.

“Ela também te chama de swarga? Eu sempre te chamei assim meu amor”. Tara comentou olhando para Kristin. Emma e Ingrid não gostaram do comentário e engoliram seco.

“Eu ensinei o significado e ela gostou. Swarga é céu em javanês e Star é estrela também em javanês. É o modo carinhoso que encontramos de nos comunicar. Filha não faça isso. Não ensine errado aos meus netos. Eles devem amar a todos nós igualmente. Isso é uma coisa muito errada de se fazer. E não esqueça que vou estar sempre presente na vida de vocês. Eu irei ensiná-la a voar como um verdadeiro dragão. E irei passar isso para os meus filhos também”. Kristin respondeu séria.

“Pode deixar tia e sogra. Eu não irei deixar sua filha cometer esse erro. Eu quero agradecer a você Ingrid por ajudar a sua filha e incentivá-la a conversar comigo sobre o que ela estava sentindo. Isso disse muito para mim. Acho que você está realmente mudando. E se você continuar assim, não irá merecer ficar muito tempo no calabouço mais. E sim ao nosso lado”. Regina comentou e viu as lágrimas descerem nos olhos da Ingrid.

“É tudo o que desejo Regina. Ter uma nova oportunidade da vida em ser feliz e fazer feliz a mulher que eu amo e sempre amei. Além é claro de ter ao meu lado a minha grande família. Não somente os meus filhos, mas minhas noras, meus netos e assim por diante. E farei o meu melhor até conseguir uma chance de lutar por tudo isso. Eu não sou Santa, e nem quero ser. Apenas quero ser eu mesma. Algo que nunca pude ser e amar livremente a mulher da minha vida”. Kristin estava ouvindo tudo e sabia que era dela que a sua mulher estava dizendo, mas não era hora de ela se intrometer e ficou escutando como se ela não soubesse que era ela própria a pessoa citada.

“Bem que tal a gente deixar essa conversa para mais tarde e comermos algo? Estou morrendo de fome”. Emma achou melhor mudar o assunto e deixar o clima um pouco menos denso.

“Ótima ideia amor. Seus filhos estão morrendo de fome”. Regina comentou e levou um tapa.

“Credo amor. Que violência. Ainda bem que foi bem na frente das minhas sogras para elas verem o que tenho que passar para ficar ao seu lado. Minha noiva ogra. Eu não sei quem você puxou”. Regina fez biquinho e Emma não pode deixar de dar um beijo todo apaixonado na morena.

E assim elas foram para a cozinha saindo do quarto de Kristin pela primeira vez mais leve e descontraído nesses 30 dias que a mulher dragão ficou dormindo e se recuperando.


	50. Sociedade Swan Mills Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Já estou de volta... kkk. Nesse capítulo veremos: Emma falando com Rubs e Zel sobre Regina... Zel, Rubs e Gina conversando. Zelena e seu jeitão falando tudo e depois vendo o que foi falado. Kristen e suas "duas mulheres", Mãe dragão apoiando a filha e Emma sendo carinhosa com Regis.

Capítulo 50 – Sociedade Swan Mills Lucas.

Ruby e Zelena foram até o Palácio dos Mills para ver como estavam as coisas já que Emma e Kristen voltaram a vida.

Assim que o casal Mills Lucas viu Emma foram até ela.

“E aí cunhadinha. Finalmente acordou para a vida hein. Um mês dormindo, pensei que você ia deixar a gostosa da minha irmã viúva ou solteira para qualquer um chegar nela e conquista-la. Soube que você ficou na maior saia justa quando minha irmã entrou em seu sonho e lhe viu toda derretida em cima de uma loira parecida com a Dianna Agron. Ainda bem que quando você ganhou o concurso do ídolo você estava nesse estado meio morto”. Zelena já chegou expondo o que estava sentindo como sempre.

“Olá Zelena, Ruby. Minha prima sendo a pessoa carinhosa de sempre. Eu não tive culpa se estava sonhando com a moça. Não controlamos os nossos sonhos. Eu amo sua irmã, mesmo ela sendo minha prima. Eu não vou deixar a Regina. Eu já estou com a aliança no meu dedo novamente. Você lembra que fui eu quem a pedi em casamento naquela partida de boliche certo? Não vou abandonar a sua irmã. Dianna Agron sempre foi a minha paixão, mas estou tentando deixa-la de lado. Fico feliz de saber que eu tenho ganhado o concurso mesmo não tendo aproveitado e conhecido a atriz. Agora tenho que pensar em ser uma boa noiva e dar tudo o que minha prima desejar”. Emma também confessou suas ideias de agora.

“Eu sei que você não tem culpa, mas Emma se a minha irmã não tivesse essa ligação toda com você e não soubesse o que você pensa, a essa hora ela teria te largado a ver navios. Nós sabemos que você a ama, e que fez muito bem em colocar a sua aliança de noivado no dedo. Quantos queriam a mulher que você tem. Ela nunca olhou nem para o lado. O amor que ela sente por você é algo de outro mundo. Vai além da capacidade humana de entender. Não jogue fora isso. Não desperdice seu tempo sonhando, desejando algo que você nunca terá. A vida é muito curta para você desperdiçar com quem não merece. Eu sei que o fato de nós sermos primas abalou e muito a sua cabeça. A minha também abalaria se eu ligasse para isso Ems. Preconceito ridículo que não deveria abalar o amor imenso que vocês sentem uma pela outra. Faça a dança dos cisnes, do acasalamento, dragão ou qualquer uma que você quiser, mas mostre para aquela latina gostosa que ela é a única dona, exclusiva do Emmet. E ponha esses 20 centímetros para brincar de mil léguas submarinas. E dê a minha irmã o que ela está querendo”. Zelena riu da cara envergonhada da cunhada.

“Emma nós sabemos a vida que você teve até hoje. Você foi vítima do preconceito desde que nasceu. Mas não faça os seus filhos passarem por isso. Eles não merecem ter esse destino que você mesma passou. A zel tem razão mesmo sendo essa cavala para expor as coisas. E eu também sei o quanto você ama a Gina, só dê um show particular para ela. Vocês merecem”.

“Eu sei que vocês têm razão. Eu vou colocar o Emmet para brincar mais tarde. E vou mostrar para Regina o quanto a amo. Só vou ver como, onde, quando. Bem há alguns detalhes para ser discutido. Mudando um pouco de assunto... Vocês já começaram a ver sobre o restaurante vip que vocês iam montar? Saiu alguma coisa? Desculpa a pergunta, mas ainda não tinha conseguido ver nada a respeito. Eu nem conversei com a Mel ainda para saber como estão as coisas por lá em Barcelona”.

“Eu falei com a Mel e ela está muito feliz em saber que a irmã dela voltou a ativa e que ela terá o primeiro encontro com a minha prima. Katie está tão animada também. Estou vendo que mais um casal fará sucesso por aqui. Quanto ao nosso restaurante voltamos a ver hoje. Não há nada concreto e estamos vendo vários lugares. A Zel veio falar com a Gina e mostrar algumas fotos que tiramos de alguns lugares e ver o que sua mulher acha disso tudo. Nós confiamos no bom gosto de Regina”. Ruby terminou de comentar e viu Regina caminhando em direção a elas.

“Regina é perfeita. O bom gosto dela é impecável. Se um dia morarmos juntas fora do Palácio deixarei ela mobiliar a casa. Essa morena tem um bom gosto que pretendo passar para os meus filhos. Essa mulher me deixa mais encantada por ela a cada dia que passa. Tudo que a minha gina faz é perfeito”. Emma foi cortada pela noiva que a abraçou por trás.

“É nessa hora que aviso que minha menina é ciumenta e que ela não vai gostar de te ver abraçada a mim dessa forma? Ela não gosta de me dividir com ninguém”. Emma fala divertida e ouve a risada de Regina.

“Eu sou ciumenta mesmo. Mas ninguém pode me culpar. Ah amor você voltou a usar a aliança. Que bom. Que delícia ver meu amor me elogiando assim. Nossos filhos estão feitos em ter a outra mãe, ou a papa como chamamos, de volta. Elogiando o meu bom gosto. Assim estou me sentindo tão importante, mesmo que você esteja fazendo isso para a minha irmã e nossa cunhada”. Regina deu uma fungada no pescoço de Emma sentindo o perfume de canela e baunilha, tão característico da loira.

“Isso é o mínimo que eu posso fazer para demonstrar o enorme orgulho que sinto de você. A papa está de volta e cheia de amor para dar, mas vou deixar vocês três conversando. Irei ligar para a Melzinha e ver como ela está. Até daqui a pouco meninas”. Emma deu um até logo com a mão e saiu de fininho. Ela realmente queria conversar com a irmã mais nova dela.

“A papa está de volta. Gostei de ver hein mana. Essa noite promete. Aquela sua dança erótica vai surtir efeito. Antes da sua loira sair pude ver que o Emmet acordou depois da sua fungada no pescoço e os olhos dela deram uma leve escurecida. Hoje vocês vão brincar de 1.000 léguas submarinas. E quem sabe ela não faça um show particular para você. Emmet já está animado para isso. E bem animado por sinal. Infelizmente eu não tive muita sorte nesse quesito. O Hades pelo menos tinha mais resistência. Mas não estamos falando de mim. Isso já está morto e enterrado e estou muito bem e feliz com a minha loba alfa”. Zelena viu a cara de brava da namorada e achou melhor ficar quieta.

“Zel é melhor não comentar mais sobre Robin ou Hades. Eu sei que você chegou a amar o Hades, mas não tem mais como vocês dois ficarem juntos. E o Robin? Era um babaca tão presunçoso. Um bandido de meia tigela que achava ser o homem mais bonito ou gostoso da face da Terra. E se eu o visse hoje, mostraria o quanto ele está enganado nessa suposição. Está certo que Emma não é um homem, mas ela me satisfaz de uma forma tão boa. Eu não tenho necessidade de ter, olhar qualquer outra pessoa. Eu só quero e preciso da minha mulher. E tudo o que ela pode me oferecer e dar”. Regina disse com tanto orgulho que deixou as outras duas mulheres sem palavras.

“Uau Regina! Estou de boca aberta. Ems tem muita sorte em ter uma mulher como você na vida dela. Que coisa mais linda de se ver e ouvir. Eu espero ter isso com a sua irmã. Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Nós trouxemos algumas coisas para discutir com você, mas se quiser ver em uma outra hora nós podemos voltar para Barcelona e vermos outras coisas”. Ruby tinha ficado magoada com Zelena, mas sabia que a namorada era assim mesmo. Falava antes de pensar e dessa forma magoava e muito a lobinha apaixonada.

Regina percebeu que Ruby tinha ficado magoada, e resolveu depois conversar com a irmã. A princesa morena já tinha passado por isso várias vezes e sabia o quanto doía ouvir isso. Mesmo que a outra pessoa não tenha falado por maldade como no caso de Zelena.

“Podemos ver agora mesmo. Me acompanhem até a minha sala. Lá teremos mais privacidade e se necessário for, poderemos fazer um vídeo conferência com a Katie ou até mesmo com a Mel”. Regina comentou e elas foram até a sala de reunião da princesa morena.

Elas no meio do caminho encontraram Cora, Kristin, Tara e Ingrid. Regina avisou que estava indo para a sua sala discutir sobre o restaurante que os Swan Mills Lucas estavam querendo abrir e pediu para que se Emma aparecesse pedisse para que a mesma fosse atrás delas.

“Regina eu fico muito feliz em ver que sua relação com a minha filha está melhor. Acho que minhas conversas com ela lhe ajudaram a enxergar as coisas com mais clareza”. Kristin soltou no ar.

“Obrigada tia. Agora quem sabe ela esquece um pouco da Dianna Agron e me põe no lugar de musa inspiradora. Eu posso não ser loira, mas sou tão bonita e sexy quanto a loira”. Kristin deu uma risada e achou melhor intervir.

“Regina não estou na mesma situação que você. Eu estou solteira, e sem namorar alguém fixo, mas, não é só a Emma que tem uma musa inspiradora. Eu tenho a minha e nunca deixei de ter. Não é a Dianna Agron, mas é lindíssima. E sempre penso nela quando quero dar uma aliviada. Acho que não preciso ser mais explícita né”. Cora riu da cara brava de Tara e da Ingrid.

“Amor! Quem é sua musa inspiradora?” Ingrid e Tara perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Cora sabia, mas achou melhor não comentar nada.

“Ops. Falei demais. Desculpa se te coloquei em uma situação constrangedora sogrinha Kris. Estou vendo quem a Emma puxou no quesito garanhão. Acho que estou um pouco melhor que a Tara e a sogra Ingrid. Pelo menos sou a única que está lutando pelo amor de Emma”. Regina disse divertida e viu a mãe rir também.

“Nem me fala! Queria estar como você!”. Tara e Ingrid falaram ao mesmo tempo de novo e todas caíram na risada, inclusive as duas que comentaram.

Regina aproveitou e foi para a sala de conferência rindo. Ruby e Zelena também caíram na gargalhada, mas conseguiram se acalmar e terminar de ver as fotos que foram trazidas pelo casal Mills Lucas e decidiram que dariam uma outra olhada e ver se conseguiam achar o terreno ou até mesmo o restaurante pronto para que elas pudessem começar essa sociedade que tinha tudo para dar certo.


	51. Eu te amo, Robert Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Tudo bem? Já estou de volta. Emma é uma pessoa maravilhosa e não mede esforços para ver quem ela ama feliz, bem, etc e tal. Quero enfatizar que a Emma pode ter os traumas que for, mas a família para ela é tudo.

Capítulo 51 – Eu te amo Robert Gold

Emma estava conversando com a irmã pelo Skype já a algum tempo, quando Robert chegou na casa dos Gold. Ao ver se pai de coração chegando na casa que a loira mais velha considerava casa, ficou toda emocionada e decidiu ir até Barcelona com sua fumaça amarela.

Emma não conseguia segurar as lágrimas. Ver Melissa e Robert pessoalmente lhe deu uma emoção muito grande. Para ela, eles eram família e a base de força dela.

“Oi pai. Tudo bem? Saiu do serviço mais cedo? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu vi o senhor pelo Skype e tive que vir aqui. Me deu uma saudade tão grande”.

“Oi Emma. Está tudo bem. Hoje eu tive reunião e vim para casa assim que acabou. Que bom te ver acordada. E te ver por aqui. Estávamos muito preocupados com você. Posso não ser seu pai verdadeiro, mas eu a amo”. Robert disse sincero e abraçou a loira mais velha como se não houvesse amanhã.

“Eu também o amo e considero meu pai. O senhor é uma ótima pessoa. Um grande amigo. Alguém que sempre me apoiou, me amou e esteve ao meu lado. Para mim eu tenho duas mães e um pai. Esse amor que sinto pelo senhor nunca irá morrer. Mel pode se juntar ao abraço. Eu sei que você está se segurando para não vir até nós”. Emma provocou a irmã que lhe deu um tapa carinhoso no ombro.

Melissa se juntou a eles e ficaram abraçados por um tempo até sentirem que poderiam se separar.

“Eu quero que o senhor saiba que sempre poderá contar comigo. Provavelmente minha certidão de nascimento será mudada e perderei o Gold no nome, mas sempre serei uma em meu coração. Não importa o que acontecer, o meu amor por vocês é verdadeiro e infinito”. Emma disse tentando segurar as lágrimas.

“Você sempre será bem-vinda nessa casa Emma. E peço perdão por todo o sofrimento que você passou. Eu tentei meu melhor. Espero que a Kristin não se importe quando eu for até o Palácio para ver você e meus netos emprestados”. Ele falou tímido.

“Pai, o senhor não precisa perguntar para visitar seus netos. A mãe Kristin é maravilhosa. Tão amiga, atenciosa. Ela não vai se importar em vê-lo por lá. Nem teria o porquê de achar ruim também. Pelo menos meus filhos vão ter avôs que os amam de verdade e não correrão risco de vida como eu. Isso já é um avanço”. Emma comentou divertida e riu de si mesma.

“Com tanta pessoa zelando pela vida dos meus netos é improvável alguém fazer mal a eles. Eles não poderiam estar entrando em uma família melhor”. Emma abre um sorriso lindo e concorda com a cabeça.

“E isso inclui vocês pai. A Melissa, O David, a Mary, e o senhor. Vocês são os maiores exemplos de família que qualquer pessoa pode ter. Meu colar está apitando. Acho que a Regina deve estar chegando por aqui. Esse colar é um radar e um dos fofoqueiros”. Todos riram quando Regina, Cora e Zelena chegaram na casa atrás de Emma.

“Desculpa vir sem avisar, mas a Emma deixou o Skype ligado. E nós ouvimos a conversa. Como você está Robert? Está tudo bem por aqui? No serviço? Belle está bem?” Cora perguntou educada.

“Olá meninas. Sim Cora. Está tudo bem. Hoje eu tive uma reunião e depois fui liberado. Meu namoro com a Belle não poderia estar melhor. Acho que finalmente serei feliz. Meus filhos estão bem. Acredito que meus netos também estejam, então sou um homem feliz. E como vocês estão?” Robert não poderia estar mais feliz mesmo se quisesse. A filha de coração não o rejeitou.

“Tia, eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? E eu gostaria que a senhora fosse a mais sincera possível. Olá amor e Zelena”. Mesmo curiosa, Emma cumprimentou sua noiva e filhos e depois Zelena e Cora.

“Sério que você vai começar a me chamar de tia? Nós estamos bem Robert. Viemos aqui porque a Regina teve um pressentimento que a Emma precisava de nós por aqui. O que você deseja saber Em? O que eu puder lhe ajudar é só pedir”. Cora ficou curiosa para saber o que a nora dela queria perguntar.

“Eu sei que isso não é da minha conta, mas confesso que está me deixando nervosa. Tia eu sei que o Robert não é meu pai verdadeiro, mas o amo como se fosse. Ele corre o risco de perder o emprego que ele tem aqui em Barcelona ou até mesmo essa casa? Eu sei que não tenho muito dinheiro, ainda mais que fiquei um mês dormindo, mas eu quero ajuda-los tia. E se a senhora pudesse me tirar essas dúvidas da minha cabeça eu adoraria”. Emma estava tão nervosa que colocou na parte de trás da calça e todos viram o quanto isso estava a atormentando.

“Emma o Robert não irá perder o emprego e nem a casa. Não precisa se preocupar. Ele nunca mais ficará sem emprego e a casa é dele. Mesmo que ele saia da Empresa em que está, não passará dificuldades. Não deixamos as pessoas que amamos na pior. Ele foi seu pai por 30 anos. E lhe deu tudo o que pôde. E nós iremos retribuir tudo isso. Já falei com sua mãe Kristin e ela concordou com isso. Henrique depositou uma quantia generosa na conta do seu pai de coração. Se ele quiser viver só com juros, ele pode”. Cora sorriu orgulhosa de como Emma ficou feliz com aquilo.

“Ah tia Cora! Muito obrigada por tudo o que a senhora fez e continua fazendo. A senhora e o meu tio são nossos anjos da guarda. A senhora não imagina o peso que me tirou por cima dos ombros. Eu amo o Robert e não queria ver ele sofrendo mais que já sofreu. Eu te amo tanto tia e nem sei como lhe agradecer. Saiba que lhe serei grata por toda a vida”. Emma disse com a voz carregada e acabou abraçando a sogra com todo o carinho.

“Só ame a minha filha e meus netos como eles merecem. Faça a minha filha rir à toa e você já estará nos pagando. Bem, eu tenho que voltar para Madri. Nos falamos depois”. Cora respondeu educada.

“Espera tia. Eu vou me despedir e também vou. Robert, Melissa nos falamos depois. Eu amo vocês dois e sempre os amarei”. Emma não conseguia parar de chorar.

“Credo cunhadinha. Até parece que você é a grávida. Eu entendo a sua preocupação, mas chorar litros desse jeito? Isso está parecendo novela mexicana”. Zelena zombou de Emma quem lhe mostrou a língua.

“Zelena Mills sendo Zelena Mills! Credo digo eu mana. Não há problema algum em chorar com tanta coisa acontecendo. A minha noiva não é de gelo. Ela tem um coração! Estou tão orgulhosa de você amor!”. Regina ficou toda feliz quando Emma foi até ela e lhe deu um beijo casto, porém cheio de sentimentos.

Elas foram interrompidas com a voz de Kristin no Skype. “Filha venha para casa. Tara e eu estamos com um pressentimento ruim. Você está muito nervosa e pode ter alguma coisa. E antes que eu me esqueça Robert: Emma teve razão quando disse que eu não vou me importar com você vindo nos visitar a hora que quiser. De certa forma, você também será avô. Minha irmã fez certo em ter comentado sobre nossa dívida eterna contigo ao cuidar da nossa Emma. Estou tão orgulhosa de você Emma Swan! Meu coração está explodindo de orgulho! Agora volte logo. Estou realmente preocupada”.

“Até logo Robert e Melissa”. Emma, Regina, Zelena e Cora disseram ao mesmo tempo. E Kristin deu tchau com a mão pelo notebook de Emma.

Kristin desligou o notebook e esperou a filha chegar com a irmã e as sobrinhas. Não demorou muito tempo e elas apareceram nas fumaças delas.

Cora e Zelena saíram deixando Kristin com Emma e Regina. Kristin estava com tanto orgulho que isso transbordava dos seus olhos e peito.

Regina achou melhor sair também e deu um beijo rápido na amada. “Gina eu não vou demorar muito. Nos falamos depois. Descanse um pouco, vi seu olhar preocupado. Qualquer coisa eu te acordo”. Emma lhe deu outro beijo e depois deu 3 beijos, um em cada filho.

“Acho que vou dormir um pouco sim. Você já está em casa e segura. Até daqui a pouco”. Regina saiu em sua fumaça e foi direto para cama.

“Oi mãe... Tara... Eu queria agradecer por ter concordado comigo agora pouco. Nós passamos por tanta dificuldade financeira e eu não queria que o Robert passasse por isso de novo. Eu não desejo a vida que tivemos nem para o meu pior inimigo. E vocês tiraram esse medo que eu estava tendo. Eu tenho um pouco de dinheiro, mas não sei se isso daria para pagar todas as despesas dos Gold”. Emma começou timidamente.

“Emma você é filha de uma dragão e não é uma qualquer. Ela é rainha dos dragões. Fora que você é sobrinha da Rainha da Espanha, noiva da princesa que um dia irá dominar isso tudo. Você pode ter passado por muitas dificuldades até agora, mas isso não é mais sua realidade. Essa dor no peito que você está sentindo não é bom. Eu sou sua guardiã e peço lhe com todo o meu coração que você vá descansar também. Estamos realmente preocupadas com você. Nada irá lhe atingir enquanto Regina, sua mãe Kristin e eu estivermos ao seu lado”. Tara usou seu poder de dragão e enviou Emma para o quarto e assim descansar.

“My star ainda não caiu em si que é uma das pessoas mais ricas, amadas e protegidas no mundo. Nada irá acontecer ao meu bebê enquanto eu viver”. Kristin confessou séria.

“Concordo plenamente my swarga. Agora voltemos para o quarto. Estou sentindo a sua tensão daqui. Deixe eu lhe fazer uma massagem relaxante”. Kristin riu, mas concordou com a amiga e elas voltaram para o quarto da loira se sentindo um pouco mais aliviada e totalmente orgulhosa de ver como a filha tinha muito o seu jeito de ser.


	52. Dragon Ice - Parte 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estou de volta com mais um capítulo. Outra cena dragon ice. Espero que gostem.

Capítulo 52 – Dragon Ice Parte 3

No quarto de Kristin.

A loira entra, e vai direto para o banheiro e lava o rosto, o cansaço já lhe dominava, mas a loira dragão não demonstrava.

\- Vem minha swarga, senta aqui e me deixa tirar um pouco desse peso dos seus ombros. – Tara fala ao sentar na cama de joelhos para que sua amada se aconchegasse e assim a loira o fez.

\- Tara eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você, todos esses anos me apoiando, me amando, mesmo sabendo que eu nunca poderia me entregar totalmente a ti...

Kristin é interrompida por sua guardiã ao sentir seu pescoço sendo beijado pela morena.

\- Não importa minha loira, eu sempre soube que seria assim e eu não me arrependo de nada, só me deixa aproveitar de seu corpo delicioso enquanto você não se entrega para seu amor verdadeiro.

Qualquer coisa que Kristin pudesse dizer naquele momento foi reduzida a nada, as mãos macias de Tara abriram a camisa da loira e foram direto para o sutiã, ambos foram jogados em um canto qualquer e as roupas da guardiã logo foram ao chão também. A morena sabia exatamente como relaxar cada músculo de Kristin, era impossível resistir, a loira foi ficando excitada e seu membro, em questão de segundos, já estava duro feito pedra e Tara salivou ao ver o dragão jr animado, sem muito pensar, sentou no colo da loira e começou a rebolar enquanto devorava os lábios macios da amada, sua excitação já melava a coxa de Kristin, os gemidos de ambas já eram ouvidos por todo o quarto e uma certa loira gelada que estava se aproximando também ouviu, furiosa e cheia de ciúmes invade o quarto.

( Musica para a ocasião )

50 Reais (part. Maiara e Maraisa) - Naiara Azevedo 

 

Bonito!  
Que bonito hein!  
Que cena mais linda  
Será que eu estou atrapalhando o casalzinho aí

 

Que lixo!  
'Cê 'tá de brincadeira  
Então é aqui o seu futebol toda Quarta-feira

 

E por acaso esse motel  
É o mesmo que me trouxe na lua de mel  
É o mesmo que você me prometeu o céu  
E agora me tirou o chão

E não precisa se vestir  
Eu já vi tudo que eu tinha que ver aqui

 

Que decepção  
Um a zero pra minha intuição

Não sei se dou na cara dela ou bato em você  
Mas eu não vim atrapalhar sua noite de prazer  
E pra ajudar pagar a dama que lhe satisfaz  
Toma aqui uns 50 reais.

 

\- O que é que esta acontecendo aqui???? - Ingrid gritou dominada pelo ciúmes.

\- Eu estou tentando ter algumas horas de prazer com a mulher que eu amo, será que você pode nos dar licença? – Diz Tara com tom irritado.

\- Ora sua ...

-Ingrid não continue, Tara por favor saia, eu preciso conversar a serio com a Ing. –Kristin fala firme e sem deixar brecha para questionamentos e brigas.

Tara se veste por magia e sai do quarto furiosa, mal a morena sai e Ingrid parte pra cima de Krisitn e lhe dá vários tapas e começa a gritar insultos para a loira mais velha.

\- Sua cachorra, safada, como é que você deixa aquelazinha te tocar se é a mim que você ama?, eu te odeio Kristin Mills, te odeiooooo...

Kristin deixa Ingrid extravasar sua raiva e ciúme e quando se prepara para levar o próximo tapa é surpreendida pela boca de sua amada lhe roubando um beijo ardente.

\- É assim que você gosta não é?, ser domada como um garanhão no cio?, é desse jeito que você fica pronta pra fuder aquela vadia da Tara? – Ingrid fala ao despir sua loira, deixando apenas a cueca rosa, nem ela mesma se reconhecia, estava sendo selvagem e depravada, mas se era desse jeito que Kristin gostava, era isso que ela lhe daria.

\- Amor eu nunca te vi assim tão selvagem, mas isso realmente ta me deixando louca pra te fuder bem gostoso.

Ao ouvir aquilo Ingrid joga Kristin na cama e joga sua calcinha longe, tira o membro duro e grande para fora da cueca e pela primeira vez na se empala na mulher amada, as duas gemem com a penetração funda e rápida e Ingrid sem pudor começa a rebolar enquanto beija ardentemente sua mulher.

Kristin estava adorando ver o lado selvagem da amada. Elas trocaram um beijo selvagem enquanto a dragão penetrava a outra mulher com vontade. Os corpos pareciam se fundir em um só.

\- Me come gostoso Kris. Mostra pra mim o quanto você estava com saudades do meu corpo que é todo teu. Vamos gozar juntinhas. Deixa eu matar a saudade que eu estava da mulher mais gostosa e sexy do mundo. Eu te amo Kristen Mills e sempre te amei – Ingrid disse entredentes.

\- Eu também te amo Ing, sua buceta está deliciosa e tão apertada. Eu não vou conseguir me controlar por muito mais tempo – Kris sabia que ambas estavam a ponto de gozar quando Emma entrou no quarto sem bater e viu as duas mães suadas, cansadas porém felizes.

\- Mãe Kris estou precisando da senhora... – Emma parou de falar ao ver que assim como Zelena, a loira mais nova chegou em um momento errado.

\- Puta que pariu... Arg – Ambas mulheres disseram juntas ao chegarem ao orgasmo. Kristin respirou fundo e riu da cara da filha ao ver o que tinha acontecido. Emma estava totalmente constrangida e vermelha. Não sabia onde enfiar a cara e estava saindo correndo quando Ingrid pediu para esperar apenas um segundo até elas se recuperarem.

\- Estou me sentindo péssima. Desculpa mães. Eu deveria ter batido na porta. Eu vou esperar lá fora. Quem disse que eu não ia ficar traumatizada ao ver meus pais transando? Eu nunca mais irei tirar essa cena da minha mente. Arg... Que coisa mais estranha – Emma se virou envergonhada. Agora ela viu quem puxou. O membro da mãe Kris era tão grande e grosso quanto o seu.

\- Emma não precisa ficar assim. Lembra que nós vimos no lago. Eu te vi transando com a minha nora e encomendando os meus netos. Além de ser sua outra mãe, sou sua amiga e estou contigo para o que der e vier. Ing, eu preciso ajudar a nossa filha, mas voltamos para continuar o que estávamos fazendo mais tarde. Eu volto depois. Não precisa levantar. Pode ficar na minha cama– Kris estava se sentindo no paraíso. Mas ficou preocupada ao ver a filha toda tensa e triste.

Kris estava se vestindo quando sua mulher a segurou no braço, fazendo um biquinho lindo.

\- O que foi Ingrid? Por que o biquinho? A mulher dragão olhou divertida para a outra.

\- Depois desse encontro intenso e selvagem que nós tivemos não iremos trocar nem um beijo de até logo? Eu quero o meu beijo. A nossa filha já está esperando mesmo e está olhando para outro lado– Ingrid falou em sua voz mais rouca e sexy.

A mulher dragão deu uma risada e trocou um beijo cheio de vontade com sua amante que a olhava com admiração.

\- A minha mãe Swarga deve ser boa de cama mesmo. Eu nunca pensei na minha mãe Ingrid olhando toda satisfeita e feliz depois do sexo – Emma não aguentou e teve que comentar isso, mesmo extremamente vermelha e sem graça.

\- Você não imagina o quanto Emma. Ela é a melhor. Só a sua mãe consegue me satisfazer tanto a ponto de ficar sem força até para levantar da cama. Esse dragãozinho júnior dela me leva a loucura. Que fogo! Que fome! Que mulher! – Ingrid ficou sorrindo à toa e adorou o sorriso safado que a outra mulher deu.

\- É o suficiente mãe Ingrid. Acho que vou voltar para o meu quarto – Emma disse tímida, mas Kristin já tinha se vestido e ficou ao lado dela.

\- Ah não my star. Agora que terminei de ter meu momento íntimo e prazeroso com a sua outra mãe, não vou deixar você ir embora. Estou aqui por você para o que der e vier – Kris mandou um beijo para a Ingrid quem piscou maliciosa para ela.

Kristin e Emma saíram do quarto e a mulher dragão levou a filha ao lago. Ali seria o lugar onde ambas poderiam se abrir a vontade sem outras pessoas atrapalharem.

\- Desculpa my swarga. Agora sei o quanto é chato ser empata foda e estragar o momento íntimo de alguém. Eu sinto muito por isso. Não sei se vou conseguir olhar para vocês duas normalmente de novo – Emma olhava para todos os lugares menos para sua mãe quem estava achando a cena hilária.

\- Para com isso agora mesmo Emma Swan Mills! Você não teve culpa filha. Eu deveria ter fechado a porta antes de começar alguma coisa. Não se preocupa com isso. E por que você não vai olhar para nós? Fazer amor é a coisa mais natural do mundo. Aliviar a tensão todo casal faz. E sei que você também faz. Não há motivos para se envergonhar. Agora me diga o que te abalou tanto assim para que você ficasse tão triste e desnorteada para deixar sua mulher na cama e vir me procurar. Eu não estou reclamando disso my star. Só estou expondo os fatos. Eu estou muito feliz que você tenha me procurado. Olha para mim filha. Estou no nosso lugar secreto – Emma olhou para a mãe com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- Eu tive um pesadelo mãe. Onde Regina e eu já tínhamos nos casado e ela estava sendo ameaçada de morte por ter casado com uma intersexual. Nós já éramos rainhas e a aceitação do povo estava despencando. Apesar de Regina ter conseguido reinar de forma brilhante e elevar a vida de todos, as pessoas queriam a cabeça da minha mulher. Os jornais eram cruéis e a humilhavam de uma forma ainda pior que a mãe Ingrid fazia comigo. Eu me senti tão culpada my swarga. A Tristeza, a mágoa que a Regina estava sentindo por ser tão mal tratada e humilhada estava me matando. Acho que nada me feriu tanto quanto esse pesadelo e eu pensei que talvez deveria fazer uma cirurgia e me transformar em um homem. Eu não quero que a minha mulher passe por isso mãe. Acho que prefiro mil vezes morrer da pior forma a ver Regina daquele jeito. Eu me senti tão culpada. Eu não quero que ela sofra mãe Kris. Eu a amo tanto, ela é a mulher da minha vida – Emma confessou e sentou no chão aos prantos.

\- Meu Deus filha! Que pesadelo horrível. Você já comentou desse sonho para ela? Isso é seu inconsciente falando. Isso é o seu medo agindo da pior forma possível. Eu amo a sua outra mãe, mas ela te colocou tanto medo. Você é linda Emma! Por fora e por dentro! Você é única e tão especial. Eu tenho tanto orgulho de você! Da mulher que você se tornou. Essa sua ideia de mudar o sexo para que minha nora não sofra foi a maior declaração de amor que uma pessoa pode fazer. Eu entendo o seu lado, mas será que fazer essa cirurgia é a melhor solução? Não tenha vergonha do que você é my star. Você é uma princesa e será uma rainha. A melhor rainha que esse país teve o privilégio de conhecer. Tão nobre e justa. Não se sinta inferior a ninguém. Aposto que a Regina tem tanto orgulho e amor por você quanto sua outra mãe e eu – Kristen estava possessa e tudo não passava de um pesadelo. Se ela estivesse ao lado da filha dela teria dito umas poucas e boas para essas pessoas. Ninguém magoava a filha dela e deixava nesse estado deplorável ao lado dela. Não se ela pudesse fazer algo.

\- Obrigada mãe por me defender desse jeito. Eu sei que fui errada em ficar tão abalada assim. Mas tenho muito medo disso se tornar realidade. Regina não merece passar por isso. E se eu puder fazer algo para que ela não passe por tanta humilhação e sofrimento o farei. Não importa o que, como ou quando. E se eu tiver que fazer essa cirurgia, irei fazer sem pensar duas vezes – Emma explicou decidida.

\- A única coisa que te peço é falar com a Regina, my star. Veja o que ela acha sobre isso. E se precisar, nós podemos fazer um feitiço onde você fica sem seios ao sair do palácio por qualquer motivo. Ou em festas dos quais terão que ir por obrigações sociais e financeiras. Mas isso pode ser estudado e analisado muito bem antes. Não haja de uma forma precipitada filha do meu coração. Pense com muito carinho antes de agir. É o que eu te peço – Kristin ficou feliz ao ver a filha respondendo afirmativamente com a cabeça e a abraçou.

Elas se abraçaram por um longo tempo até Emma se acalmar e deixar de chorar.

\- Obrigada my swarga. Eu só tenho que lhe agradecer por ser essa mãe maravilhosa e tão aberta. Eu demorei 30 anos para lhe encontrar, mas não poderia estar mais satisfeita por tê-la em nossas vidas. Eu sei que faz pouco tempo que nos conhecemos, mas, eu te amo mãe.

\- Não mais que eu my star. Você é tudo o que sempre quis como filha. Eu quem tenho que agradecer pela pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Meu orgulho, meu bebê.

Elas ficaram abraçadas por mais um tempo enquanto Kristin continuou a fazer cafuné nos cabelos da filha para que a mesma se acalmasse. E assim ficaram, até a mulher mais velha ver a filha dormindo. Kris sondou os sonhos e percebeu que dessa vez Emma estava tendo bons sonhos. A mulher mais velha pegou a loira mais nova no colo e assim voltaram para a Mansão dos Mills.


	53. Revelações

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Tudo bem? Estou de volta. Esse capítulo está um pouco denso, mas não ruim... ou pelo menos é o que eu acho. Kristin, Tara e Ingrid conversando e tendo suas farpas... kkk. Quem vencerá no ringue? Tara ou Ingrid? Será que Ingrid ficará grávida? Ou apenas foi muita emoção sendo exposta.

Capítulo 53: Revelações.

Kristin levou a filha nos braços e foi direto para o quarto de Regina. A loira suavemente colocou Emma na cama e, olhou para o lado e viu sua sobrinha acordada e parecia estar chateada.

“Tia, aconteceu alguma coisa com a Emma? Por que ela saiu daqui desesperada e agora veio em seus braços adormecida? Foi algum pesadelo?” Regina estava nervosa e quase chorando.

“Eu vou te contar Regina, mas, não brigue com a minha filha quando ela acordar. My star teve um terrível pesadelo onde vocês já eram casadas, rainhas e meus netos já estavam vivos. Seu reinado era o melhor de todos. A Economia estava cada vez melhor, a vida em sociedade. Até aí tudo bem, mas, a grande maioria da população estava lhe ameaçando de morte por você ter casado com uma intersexual que além disso é sua prima. Você estava tão magoada por isso e chateada também. Apesar de dar o seu melhor para toda a população eles não estavam nada felizes e vinham te ameaçando diariamente. Esse pesadelo mexeu no sentimento de culpa da Emma. Ela teve a ideia de fazer a mudança de sexo, para que você não passasse por toda essa humilhação e dor. Na verdade, esse é o maior medo que ela tem, é claro, ao lado de perder seu amor, os meus netos e a todos nós”. Kristin contou para Regina que pode confirmar ao ler a mente de Emma.

“Eu entendo os motivos que a levaram a cogitar a hipótese de fazer a tal cirurgia. Se eu estivesse no lugar dela pensaria o mesmo. Que pesadelo mais horroroso. Não era só eu quem era ameaçada, mas os nossos filhos desde recém-nascidos até um pouco maior. Meu Deus! Que absurdo esse preconceito sem razão de existir. Eu vi que a senhora sugeriu um feitiço quando sairmos ou tiver alguma festa ou evento do qual teremos que estar presentes. Eu amo a sua filha do jeito que ela é. Amo aqueles peitos rosados. E sou pior que um bebê quando estamos fazendo amor. Essa será a única solução, já que não vou ficar sem essa parte dela. Aliás, eu não vou perder parte nenhuma. Isso faz parte de um conjunto da mulher que eu amo e nasci para viver com pelo resto da minha vida”. Emma começou a gemer e mostrar sua linda ereção para as mulheres presentes.

“Gina... Gina... Vem cá minha gostosa... Deixa eu te comer todinha... Senta no meu pau... Faz aquele rebolado digna de uma atriz pornô... Estrangula o Emmet como só você sabe fazer com essa buceta deliciosa”. Emma estava ficando cada vez mais ereta e Regina vermelha.

“Bem, acho melhor sair daqui. Cuida da ereção da minha filha. Mais ereto que isso é impossível. Deve estar doendo. Ela puxou a mim mesmo... Está até engraçado ver o membro dela esticado desse jeito. Nos falamos mais tarde Regina”. Kristin saiu de lá rindo e achou melhor fechar a porta para que elas não fossem interrompidas. Ela sabia o quanto Zelena gostava de chegar nessa hora.

Kristin saiu de lá rindo e deu de cara com Cora, Henrique, Zelena, Tara e Ingrid.

“O que foi amor? Por que você está rindo? Ouviu alguma piada engraçada? Compartilha com a gente para rirmos também”. Ingrid pediu toda carinhosa e todos os outros concordaram com a cabeça.

“Bem eu trouxe nossa filha em meus braços dormindo. Eu a coloquei na cama e comecei a conversar com a Regina. Nisso a Emma começa a gemer e a pedir para que sua noiva sentasse no pau dela e teve uma senhora de uma ereção. Eu pedi para que minha sobrinha atendesse o pedido e desse um jeito no Emmet. Eu fechei a porta para que a Zelena não atrapalhasse as duas transando”. Kristin riu novamente e todos olharam para a Zelena.

“Como se eu fosse a única que gostasse de ver essas coisas. Bem se você fechou a porta vou dar um pouco de privacidade a elas”. Todos riram mais ainda e dessa vez a própria ruiva riu.

“Deixa de ser estraga prazeres filha. Regina está grávida e tem que brincar o máximo que puder antes dos meus netos nascerem já que aí elas não vão poder se amar com tanta frequência”. Henrique parecia distante e estava com um sorriso safado no rosto.

“Pelo menos alguém dessa família está aproveitando. Apesar que a Kristin hoje quase transou duas vezes. Comigo e com essa talzinha aí”. Tara apontou para Ingrid.

“Com você pode ter sido quase, mas comigo não. Eu cheguei a fazer amor com a mulher que eu amo. Nós tínhamos acabado de ter um orgasmo quando Emma entrou no quarto. Você está muito enganada queridinha. A única talzinha aqui é você. Eu apenas sou a mulher que deu uma filha a ela e também o verdadeiro amor. A inveja é uma merda né”. Kristin achou melhor ficar quieta e deixar as duas falaram o que bem entenderem. Henrique, Cora e Zelena saíram e deixaram as três conversando.

“O que adianta você ter dado uma filha a ela e esconder por 30 anos? É claro, mentir dizendo que tinha abortado. Como está a nossa star, meu amor? Você a trouxe nos braços. Aconteceu alguma coisa com a minha protegida? Ela está bem?” Ingrid ficou mais nervosa ainda e estava a ponto de explodir.

“Eu sei que não fui uma boa mãe e nem mulher nesses 30 anos, mas já foi explicado o que aconteceu. Minha mãe me enganou e fez acreditar que era a Kristin a beijar um homem na frente da nossa casa depois de termos feito amor. Isso foi um grande mal entendido. Eu já pedi perdão e estou mostrando o quanto amo a minha mulher. Que história é essa de nossa star? Kristin pode chamar a nossa filha de star, agora você não. Minha filha não tem nada contigo. E como assim sua protegida? Você é a guardiã da Emma também? Isso tem que ser um pesadelo. Não é possível que eu tenha que aturar a sua cara de sonsa por mais tempo que o necessário. Eu não acho que minha nora Regina irá gostar de saber disso”. Ingrid bufou brava e estava quase fazendo um feitiço para que a outra mulher sumisse da vida delas para sempre.

“Ing ela é a guardiã da minha família desde o momento em que nasci. Meu pai é um dragão milenar. Quando ele soube que a sedução feita em minha mãe tinha dado resultado e eu estava para nascer ficou maravilhado. Tara e ele tinham muitos planos para mim e sempre estavam comentando sobre isso. Ele nomeou a Tara como nossa guardiã. Senhor Drake Sky tinha 1.000 anos quando nasci e a Tara 500. Ele é um rei e eu iria reinar ao seu lado. E como Emma e os nossos netos têm o meu sangue, deu direito a Tara de ser seus guardiões também. Todo e qualquer criança que vir a nascer será visto eternamente por ela. Então meu amor, se você quiser ficar ao meu lado terá que aturá-la e muito”. Kris deu uma risadinha e Ingrid revirou os olhos.

“Isso é pior que um pesadelo. Mas que inferno, não acaba nunca! Tudo bem, eu entendi sobre a parte dela ser guardiã e ter que cuidar de vocês, mas precisa se insinuar tão descaradamente e transar? Eu não lhe vejo fazer isso com a nossa filha. Por que você tem que fazer isso na minha mulher? E não fique chamando a minha filha de my star. Isso é algo que só a Kris pode chamar”. Ingrid estava a ponto de explodir.

“Eu não tenho interesse sexual nenhum na Emma. Eu apenas estou aqui para protegê-la acima de qualquer coisa. Eu amo a Kristin como mulher. Ela é meu tudo. Eu sei que ela ama outra pessoa e que nunca irá me amar como eu gostaria. Eu já aceitei isso em meu coração e em minha mente”. Tara respondeu séria.

“Já que você sabe por que não dá o fora daqui? Você não tem vida social, não faz outra coisa a não ser ficar grudada na Kristin. Você não se sente humilhada não? Em ter que ficar mendigando o amor, a atenção, o carinho dela. Eu entendi que você tem que estar presente no caso de algum atentado, conspiração ou algo do tipo, mas sei lá... saia um pouco. Vá fazer um curso de algo que lhe chame atenção. Vá ao cinema, ou qualquer outro lugar que você goste. Por que se continuar assim você irá achar que tem o direito de chamar Emma como filha ou qualquer outra coisa. Emma é minha filha e de Kristen. Nós somos seus pais e mais ninguém”. Kristin estava amando, mas tentou disfarçar o máximo que pode.

“Falou a mulher quem fez a vida da filha um inferno. Quem deixou os próprios pais tentarem matar a filha várias vezes e uma dessas vezes recém-nascida. É graças a você quem tratou a filha mais velha como um monstro, uma aberração. E é também graças a você que deixou a pobre garota tão traumatizada e cheios de medo tendo a pior alto estima que eu conheço que não poderá voar até lidar com todos esses medos e superá-los. Teremos que ensiná-las todos os passos de ser uma mulher dragão antes que ela venha a voar pela primeira vez. Você não tem moral nenhuma para falar comigo e mostrar o quão maravilhosa é como mãe”. Tara estava irritada também, e tentou respirar fundo. Kristin estava ao seu lado, e ela tinha que manter a tranquilidade.

“Obrigada Tara por mexer na ferida, ainda bem que estou tentando o meu melhor para que isso cure para sempre. Eu sei o que fiz todos esses anos. Sei também que fui a pior mãe do mundo. Mas, você sabe os meus motivos. Eu sempre quis agradar e fazer tudo o que eu pudesse para que meus pais tivessem orgulho de mim. Meu maior sonho era ter o amor, carinho, respeito, admiração deles. Sei agora que nunca iria ter já que o preconceito que eles tinham da Kristin e da Emma os cegavam de uma forma tão intensa que eles nunca iriam ver o amor tão puro e sincero entre elas. Se eu pudesse voltar ao tempo eu teria fugido com a Kris e teria vivido o nosso amor em qualquer lugar do planeta... ela sendo princesa ou não. Por que? Porque hoje eu sei que o amor é a arma mais poderosa do mundo. E que meus pais nunca tiveram isso em suas vidas. O amor não é uma fraqueza! É a solução. Não há nada mais importante que a minha família para mim e irei lutar com todas as minhas forças para ser a melhor pessoa que eu puder”. Kristin olhou para Ingrid quem estava com o rosto banhado em lágrimas e pensou. ‘Será que eu a engravidei? Eu sei que quando fomos interrompidas por Emma tínhamos acabado de gozar e o dragãozinho júnior estava dentro dela’.

“A Kris e a Emma são as melhores pessoas que eu conheço. Então só irei dizer isso uma vez: Se você magoar, ferir ou fazer algum mal para elas não terá um lugar que você poderá se esconder de mim. Eu irei até o inferno ou qualquer outro lugar pior ainda, mas te alcanço e não será nada bonito. Não me provoque. Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz para manter as minhas protegidas bem. Eu vou até o fim do mundo, mas acabo com sua raça e de uma forma bem lenta para você me implorar para acabar com essa sua vida medíocre”. Tara ficou frente a frente com Ingrid e a olhou profundamente em seus olhos tentando ler a alma da sua rival.

“Pois se eu vir a cometer isso novamente serei a primeira em chamá-la para que você dê um fim em minha vida. Você tem minha palavra que não irei machucar nem uma das duas enquanto eu viver. Só e somente só se eu enlouquecer de vez. Sou capaz de dar a minha vida por elas”. Ingrid encarou ainda mais séria a outra mulher quem pode ver a sinceridade estampada.

Kristin adorou ouvir aquilo de Ingrid e a mágoa que sentia saiu um pouco mais. Ela ainda tinha, mas se continuasse assim logo estaria namorando com a outra mulher. A mulher dragão pôde ver o imenso amor que Ingrid sentia pela filha e por ela. ‘Será que vou ser mãe novamente? Para a Ing estar assim tão leoa, tão protetora em cima de nós deve ser o seu instinto materno falando mais alto’. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ver a Tara olhando para ela.

“Você falou comigo querida? Desculpa eu estava perdida em pensamentos”. Kristin achou melhor não chamá-la de amor ou outro nome carinhoso.

“Eu disse my swarga que está na hora de descansarmos um pouco. Hoje seu dia foi muito emocionante e você não nos contou o que aconteceu com a Emma. Eu como guardiã preciso estar a par de tudo. Até breve Ingrid”. Tara puxou Kristin quem mandou um beijo para a amada. Ingrid adorou e mandou outro.

E assim Kristin saiu com Tara, mas ficou pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido não somente com a filha, mas esse encontro cheio de espinhos e aquilo a fez ficar pensando no passado, no presente e por que não no futuro? Ela sabia que grandes mudanças estavam para vir em sua vida e pediu mentalmente para que fossem boas para ela e para todos quem ela amava.


	54. Você quer namorar comigo, Melissa Swan Gold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é SuperCorp. Eu já estava querendo postar sobre elas, e hoje não resisti. Eu tentei fazer um capítulo super romântico. Espero que gostem. Eu não sei como vai ficar Dragon Ice... Se elas terão um herdeiro agora... A única coisa que sei é se elas virem a ter um menino ele não se chamará Neal. Assim como o filho da Regina não se chamará Henry. Henrique (pai de Regina) está vivo e muito bem então ela não vai precisar prestar essa homenagem a ele. E quanto a Neal já tem um na fic. David (irmão da Emma) tem um filho chamado Neal.

Capítulo 54: Você quer namorar comigo Melissa Swan Gold?

Melissa estava feliz. Finalmente ela estaria saindo com a Katie em um piquenique romântico. Katie estava sendo sempre tão gentil e carinhosa com ela que aos poucos a loira estava se sentindo melhor. A única coisa que faltava era ter a irmã mais velha ao lado, mas com tudo o que estava acontecendo no Palácio em Madri, era praticamente impossível.

“Já sei, acho que vou tentar falar com a minha irmã no Skype. Tomara que ela esteja online”. Melissa pensou meio alto. Ela queria contar para Emma do encontro com a Katie antes de acontecer.

Melissa abriu o notebook dela e conetou a Skype. Por sorte Emma estava online. A loira mais nova abriu um lindo sorriso e chamou a irmã mais velha para conversar com vídeo.

Assim que Emma aceitou a chamada, Melissa deu um pulo de alegria. E pode ver o quarto de Regina.

“Olá Melzinha. Que surpresa! Eu estava querendo falar com você mesmo. Como estão as coisas por aí? Papai está bem? David? O pequeno Neal? E claro, como anda seu envolvimento com a senhorita Katie Lucas? Já saiu alguma coisa mais séria que apenas flerte?”. Melissa achou encantador esse jeito protetor da irmã mais velha. Isso lembrou bem a juventude e a infância. Melissa sempre considerou a irmã como uma mãe. Para ela Emma era a mãe verdadeira, e não Ingrid.

“É justamente sobre Katie e eu que quero conversar com você mana. Bem, vou responder todas as perguntas. As coisas por aqui estão bem. Papai pelo que vi logo vai ficar noivo da Belle. Ela fica mais por aqui que na casa dela. Na firma, não anda muito bem, mas papai vai dar um jeito. David ainda não acredita na mudança da nossa mãe e não quer ouvir falar nada que ela esteja envolvida. Ele é cabeça dura Ems e acho que nunca irá perdoar a nossa mãe. O pequeno Neal está lindo. Está tão parecido com o David. Apesar que acho um pouco parecido contigo sobre os modos... E quanto a mim, ah mana. As coisas com a senhorita Katie Lucas estão indo muito bem. Daqui há uma hora farei um piquenique romântico e quem sabe não aconteça um beijo mais profundo ou pedido de namoro? É o que eu espero. Estou parecendo a Regina quando vocês começaram a namorar aqui em casa no churrasco que ficou na história. Eu lembro com muito carinho”. Regina estava presente e deu risada. Emma achou lindo em ver que sua irmã estava apaixonada novamente.

“Oh! Então estou sendo a primeira pessoa que você está contando sobre esse piquenique? É bom saber que você não deu o lugar de melhor amiga para outra pessoa ou eu teria que usar meus pequenos conhecimentos de esgrima e kung fu na pessoa, mesmo que fosse a Katie. O lugar de irmã mais velha e melhor amiga é meu. Ninguém tira. Eu sinto muito pelo papai e sei que ele vai conseguir dar um jeito. E se não conseguir me avisa. Vou ver o que posso fazer para ajudar. Pedir ajuda para a sogra, ou então para nossas primas. É muito bom saber sobre o possível noivado do papai com a Belle. Isso é amor verdadeiro. Consigo ver de longe. Quanto ao David fico muito triste ao saber que ele vai deixar a mágoa, a raiva, ódio dominarem a visão e não ver o quanto a mãe Ingrid mudou. Melzinha eu estou vendo nitidamente a mudança. A mãe parece outra. E ela não engana ninguém não. Ela está assumindo a culpa pelos próprios erros para toda e qualquer pessoa que joga isso na cara dela. Eu nunca tinha visto a mãe assim antes. Tão apaixonada, segura do que quer e sonha. A mãe Kris ainda está dando uma de durona, mas já caiu aos encantos. Eu fui no quarto da mãe Kris e peguei as duas transando. Eu sei como a Zelena se sente”. Emma ficou toda vermelha e Regina riu novamente.

“É verdade isso Regina? Da minha mãe Ingrid estar agindo como uma apaixonada e correr atrás da outra mãe da minha irmã? Ela era tão frívola que eu não consigo ver isso. E bela chupada hein Emma. A noite foi boa! Você usou novamente aquela sua fantasia minúscula? Toda vez que eu penso nisso começo a rir que nem uma hiena. E fico imaginando a Regina como Evil Queen indo atrás de você com essa coisa minúscula que não pode ser chamada de fantasia em lugar algum”. Agora foi a vez de Emma rir. Regina fez biquinho.

“É verdade sim Mel. A minha sogra Ingrid está mudando e dando um trabalho para a minha tia. Estou achando que terá mais crianças vindo em breve. Mais um Swan Mills ou quem sabe mais. Vocês viram eu né. Já encomendei logo de cara 3 bebês. E Mel? Não foi nada bonito o meu lado Evil Queen sair para brincar. Ela é muito selvagem. Não é que sua irmã não aguenta isso, mas chega a ser perigoso. A Evil gosta de dominar, brincadeiras sadomasoquistas. Eu não deixo, e a controlo o máximo que posso. Minha relação com sua irmã também é verdadeira então não posso deixar meu lado evil sair quando ela está morrendo de ciúmes. A Emma foi tão maltratada a vida inteira e não quero causar mais dor a ela. E antes que eu me esqueça diga a senhorita Katie Lucas que se ela fizer algo contra você estará se vendo com a fúria não somente da Evil Queen, mas da bruxa má do Oeste e a Rainha de Copas”. Melissa amou saber que o amor fraterno da Emma por ela tinha passado para o resto da família.

“Meu Deus isso pode ser fatal. E se juntar a sua mãe dragão aí a Katie ia estar literalmente frita. Ou aquela outra mulher que não desgruda da sua mãe Kris. Qual é o nome dela? Tara né”. Emma fez positivo com a cabeça e viu sua irmã mais nova engolir em seco.

“Se você falar o nome da Tara para a nossa mãe é capaz de rosnar para você. Mesmo sabendo que minha mãe Kris ama nossa mãe Ingrid a outra mulher não dá sossego e faz de tudo para cutucar, provocar. Tara é apaixonada pela minha mãe dragão e não esconde isso de ninguém. É até divertido ver as duas brigando”. Emma não pôde deixar de sorrir.

“Acho melhor eu desligar e começar a me arrumar. Em 45 minutos Katie estará passando por aqui. Amanhã eu te aviso como foi o piquenique. Um beijo para vocês duas e para os meus sobrinhos. Eu amo todos vocês”.

“Eu acho bom você me contar todos os detalhes hein. Ou eu vou aprender com a mãe Kris como soltar fogo. Não deixe o meu lado mal falar mais alto. Nós também te amamos Melzinha. Boa sorte”. Emma piscou e depois desligou o notebook.

“Minha cunhada notou o chupão que eu deixei no seu pescoço amor. Você quando chegou nos braços da minha tia já veio excitada. E falando obscenidades para mim. Dizendo para eu sentar em seu colo e tudo o mais na frente da Tia Kris. Eu tive que ser uma boa noiva e aliviar a sua tensão. Eu fiquei tão feliz em ser sua musa inspiradora nessa vez. Até do meu rebolado você disse na frente da sua mãe. Sou uma Mills amor. Eu sou a melhor em rebolado. Sou uma latina com sangue quente. Não se esqueça disso. Que tal sairmos do quarto um pouco e comermos alguma coisa? Nossos filhos estão com fome”. Regina foi até Emma e deu um beijo cheio de amor.

Elas se beijaram por um tempo e depois saíram do quarto rumo a cozinha. Enquanto em Barcelona, na casa do Robert, Melissa colocou uma calça preta, uma camisa vermelha e um casaco jeans preto. Uma sandália preta combinando. E passou um perfume doce, mas sem ser enjoativo.

Melissa terminou de chegar na sala de visitas quando ouviu a campainha. Ela achou melhor não usar os óculos, mas colocou na blusa no caso de precisar ler algo no encontro com sua morena.

Katie ficou de boca aberta ao ver sua musa inspiradora daquele jeito. Para a morena, Melissa estava linda e mostrou simplesmente isso.

“Uau. Se eu soubesse que você ia ficar tão linda assim para o nosso piquenique teria me arrumado melhor. Você está simplesmente linda, encantadora, e única. A mulher mais linda de todo o planeta”. Katie deu um beijo encostado na boca de Melissa que por um segundo ficou inerte.

“Falou a mulher que fica linda, perfeita até com um saco de batata no corpo. Você quem é linda, mas agradeço a gentileza. Entre enquanto eu vou fechar a casa. Fique a vontade”. Melissa ia sair quando Katie a pegou pelo braço e a envolveu em um beijo quente, apaixonante.

Katie deu um sorriso ao terminar o beijo e ver Mel um pouco desnorteada. “Uau. Além de ser linda por fora e por dentro sabe beijar. Estou no paraíso. Você é minha heroína”. Melissa disse toda boba e a morena lhe deu o sorriso mais encantador que ela só dava para as pessoas que ela amava.

“Bem você também é tudo isso e se fizer as outras coisas tão bem quanto beija... Quem estará no Paraíso para todo o sempre serei eu. Agora vamos embora. Está tudo resolvido. Se demorarmos muito irá escurecer e perderemos um pouco a linda vista do parque”. Katie pegou o braço da loira e colocou em si. E foram rumo ao carro da morena.

Katie foi uma completa dama e abriu a porta para a Melissa que achou aquela cena linda. Noemi era uma cavaleira também, mas esse gesto nobre era puramente da família Lucas.

“Amor, eu sei que deveria esperar para quando estivermos terminando o nosso piquenique, mas eu não aguento mais esperar. Melissa Swan Gold o momento em que meus olhos encontraram os seus, é como se mundo começasse a sorrir para mim e tudo começou a fazer sentido. Como uma verdadeira Lucas, a minha vida sempre foi trabalhar, estudar e cuidar da minha família. Minha vida social é quase inexistente. Eu tive algumas namoradas, mas nada sério. E elas sempre terminavam comigo quando percebiam que era mais voltada ao trabalho e estudo do que a elas. Eu ainda sou viciada ao trabalho, e todo mundo pode ver isso, mas agora eu tenho, ou quero ter a única coisa que me faltava para ser feliz. E o que seria isso Katie? Você talvez me perguntaria e eu te respondo: o amor Mel... Você é a peça que faltava em meu quebra cabeça. Você me daria a honra em ser a mulher mais feliz ao se tornar minha namorada? Você quer namorar comigo Melissa Swan Gold?” Melissa fez que sim com a cabeça e deu um beijo completamente apaixonado em sua nova namorada.

Depois de alguns minutos, Katie parou o beijo, mas continuou perto da amada. “Amor, não que eu esteja reclamando, mas ainda não terminei. Deixa eu por essa aliança linda em você para todo mundo ver que estamos namorando e estamos felizes com isso”. Katie colocou uma aliança com pedras em forma de coração na Melissa e deu a aliança para a loira colocar no dedo. Ambas deram um pequeno suspiro e a morena ligou o carro e deu a partida.

“Ainda bem que você me pediu em namoro. A Emma e a Regina mandaram avisar que se você tivesse a intenção de me enganar, iludir, magoar, etc e tal que elas viriam atrás de você e não seria nada agradável. Você poderia acabar morrendo torrada, já que a outra mãe da Emma é dragão”. Melissa ficou espantada ao ver que esse comentário não causou mal-estar na morena.

“Você não ficou preocupada com o que acabei de te dizer? Uau. Hoje é um dia cheia de surpresas”. Katie sorriu nesse comentário.

“Mas é claro que isso não me abalou nem um pouco. E me deixou completamente feliz ao saber que sua irmã e cunhada te amam tanto assim. Eu fiquei foi feliz. Se eu não estivesse séria com relação a você e a esse relacionamento talvez me preocuparia, mas não amor. Você vai precisar fazer muito mais que isso para me tirar de sua vida. Eu vim para ficar. Nós da família Lucas somos completamente fieis quando amamos e reconhecemos aquilo que é bom de longe. Eu seria muito burra, cega, idiota se eu deixasse você sair da minha vida. E isso eu não sou bebê. Então se depender de mim você ficará eternamente ao meu lado”.

“Uau. Emma e eu somos as mulheres mais felizes e sortudas do mundo. As nossas morenas são perfeitas e nos amam como somos. Quantas pessoas conseguem isso? Uma em um milhão. Eu não poderia ter conseguido uma namorada melhor”. Katie abriu outro sorriso encantador e piscou maliciosamente.

“Você não viu nada meu amor. Agora vamos fazer nosso piquenique antes que eu comece a te mostrar aqui mesmo do que sou capaz para te louvar. A última a chegar é a mulher do padre”. Katie saiu com a cesta e a manta e foi correndo para a árvore que ela pensou ser o lugar ideal para o encontro delas.

Elas colocaram o cobertor por baixo e fizeram o piquenique com direito a muita fruta, lanche de vários tipos e algumas sobremesas tudo feito pela Katie que assim como Ruby era uma mestre cuca. Melissa não parava de elogiar e trocar vários sorrisos e quando começou a escurecer ambas começaram a se ajeitar para ir embora sabendo que esse encontro iria ficar para sempre na memória.

“Eu não quero ser a estraga prazer, mas é melhor irmos. E espero que quando chegarmos na porta da minha casa eu ganhe um beijo de despedida. Na verdade estou contando com isso”. Katie não pôde deixar de sorrir e trocar um beijo ali mesmo com a loira.

Katie deu vários beijos rápidos e se deliciou com a cara prazerosa da namorada. “Pronto amor, você não precisa esperar para ganhar meus beijos. Eles são todos seus, mas sim, você tem razão. É melhor irmos”. E assim as duas mulheres levantaram e saíram de mãos dadas sem se preocupar com mais nada que não fosse elas.


	55. Novos Contratos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma é muito fofa. Eu quero ser assim quando crescer. E pensar que ela sustentava a família por anos... Ela merece todo o mimo do mundo.

Capítulo 55: Novos contratos.

Robert estava preocupado com os rumos que a empresa de Belle estava tomando. Apesar de ser uma multinacional renomada, estava entrando em uma grande crise e pelo que ele pôde perceber pelo menos 50% dos funcionários seria mandado embora.

Belle também estava preocupada, mas tentava manter o estresse em baixo nível para que seu namorado não ficasse mais nervoso ainda.

Emma e Cora têm falado e muito com ela, e a morena mais nova sabia que tinha que comunicar Robert. Ela não queria que ele descobrisse sozinho as reais intenções da sua filha.

“Amor, você está ocupado? Eu tenho algo a comentar sobre um assunto importante”. Belle diz ao namorado antes de beijá-lo.

“O que aconteceu Bel? É algo tão ruim assim para você vir pessoalmente falar comigo? É pessoal ou algo da Empresa?

“Na verdade, não há nada com que se preocupar. Eu estive falando com a Emma e com a Cora e elas estão a par do que tem ocorrido aqui na Empresa, e elas lhe ofereceram o cargo de Vice-Presidência na Multinacional da família Mills. Eu estive a alguns minutos atrás conversando com a sua amiga, e expliquei que estaria te deixando a par da ideia que andamos discutindo. Sua filha está radiante já que se você aceitar todos nós estaremos mudando para Madri e assim ficamos todos juntos. O que você me diz disso amor?” Belle enquanto comentava os fatos, ficou observando a fisionomia do namorado que mesmo não gostando de aceitar ajuda dos outros, parecia não se importar dessa vez.

“Você me conhece Bel e geralmente não aceito ajuda de ninguém, somente dos meus filhos e de você, isso quando aceito, mas não posso esquecer que foi através da Cora que deixei o desemprego e a situação precária em que eu me encontrava nos Estados Unidos. Vivíamos em uma situação de quase miséria e porque a Emma dava todo o seu dinheiro para nos ajudar. E foi em razão dessa ajuda da minha ex namorada que minha vida mudou e muito. Eu vim para Barcelona com os meus filhos, meu neto. Não sou mais aquele camponês que eu tinha me tornado. Eu era praticamente um mendigo, mas com várias ideias evolucionistas. Hoje tenho um bom emprego, uma boa casa e uma namorada perfeita. E graças a Deus a minha filha Emma dentro de meses terá a vida que milhares de mulheres fariam de tudo para ter, e entre eles, matar para viverem uma vida de princesa, rainha. Por muitos anos, foi Emma quem sustentou nossa família, e não posso negar um pedido da minha filha. Isso não é justo com ela. Então se Emma e Cora estão envolvidas nisso, eu aceitarei da melhor forma que eu puder e irei continuar agradecendo a elas pela vida aparentemente de luxo que estou vivendo”. Robert estava muito emocionado, e Belle, não estava muito diferente. O que ele não sabia é que a cena estava sendo visto por Cora.

“Escolha sensata amigo querido. Eu não esperaria outra coisa de você. A minha proposta é realmente a vice-presidência. E quanto ao David a gerência. Estou a par de tudo o que está acontecendo por aí, e estamos preocupados com todos vocês. Belle seria seu braço direito. Eu já fiz o convite para ela antes e já aceitou. Não sei quanto tempo vocês irão ficar por aí, mas presumo que um mês vocês já estarão desempregados. Então eu lhe pergunto formalmente: Você aceita ser o Vice Presidente da Empresa Mills?” Robert fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele estava muito emocionado.

“Sábia escolha Robert. Estou muito orgulhoso em ver que meu amigo de longa data não deixou o orgulho falar mais alto que o amor que ele sente pela minha sobrinha. Emma merece toda a felicidade que ela puder ter. Não vejo a hora de dar essa notícia a ela. Não é à toa que sou chamado de Papai Urso. Seja bem-vindo não somente a família, algo que você já está há 3 décadas, mas em nossa vida de negócios. Cora e eu temos total confiança em vocês. E se quiserem começar na segunda feira que vem já podem. A nossa Emma vai ficar irradiante”. Henrique falou pela primeira vez e só faltava babar de tanto orgulho da nora.

“O que tem minha irmã? Alguém está machucando a Emma? Eu sabia que não dava para confiar na Ingrid. Ela nunca vai mudar. A rainha do gelo está enganando todo mundo. E vai mostrar o quão vil e cruel é. E não estou aí para ajudar minha irmãzinha. Eu nunca irei acreditar nessa pseudo mudança da dona Ingrid”. David chegou na sala e não ouviu antes de falar.

“Eu posso afirmar com toda a certeza que a Ingrid nunca mais magoou a sua irmã. Muito pelo contrário, ela não se encontra mais presa no calabouço. A Ingrid mudou e muito e nem de longe ela parece a mesma que nós reencontramos. Eu sei que ela errou e muito, mas está conseguindo ter a segunda chance. Eu ofereci ao seu pai e a você cargos importantes na Empresa Mills, mas pelo que vi não é do seu interesse”. Henrique achou melhor assumir a conversa antes que ficasse pior.

“Eu não quero ser mal educado e muito menos mostrar indiferença ou ingratidão, mas eu nunca irei perdoar a Ingrid, e... e não consigo ficar mais perto dela. A única coisa que me resta é ficar por aqui. Irei trabalhar com um amigo aqui em Barcelona. Agradeço a preocupação. E fico feliz que minha irmã não esteja passando pelo inferno que viveu a vida toda”. David respondeu sincero.

“Não há problema David. Emma já tinha dito que sua resposta seria negativa. Espero que essa proposta do seu amigo seja sincera e que você consiga alcançar tudo o que deseja. Dê lembranças a Mary e ao Neal por mim. Agora irei desligar. Belle e Robert me avisem quando estiverem chegando em Madri. Vocês irão ficar conosco. Perdoe me, mas tenho uma reunião urgente. Um abraço em todos”. Henrique se despediu e desligou a chamada de vídeo. Ele realmente tinha uma reunião extremamente importante, mas queria avisar Emma das novidades.

Como quem estava adivinhando que era a pessoa a ser falada, Emma bate na porta do gabinete de Cora.

“Tia Cora sou eu. Desculpa vir aqui, mas fiquei curiosa quanto a resposta do meu pai”. Emma avisou na porta.

“Entre Emma querida. É com você que queríamos conversar. Nós falamos com Belle e Robert e eles concordaram em trabalhar conosco. Acredito que na próxima semana eles se mudarão. Eu os convidei para morar aqui no Palácio, já que há muitos quartos, porém, seu irmão não aceitou e disse que já tem outro emprego em vista. David não consegue perdoar Ingrid e nem ver o quanto ela mudou”. Emma ficou chateada com a atitude do irmão, mas ela não podia fazer nada além de agradecer os seus tios por tudo o que eles fizeram.

“Eu sei que David é um grande irmão, mas ele está cego e negando oportunidades que a vida está lhe oferecendo. Ele é novo ainda, mas talvez essa chance desperdiçada não irá bater em sua porta novamente. Se eu fosse ele, pensaria duas vezes antes de negar tão veemente. Eu entendo os motivos. Ele por sempre ter sido meu protetor não consegue perceber a mudança que nossa mãe passou, mas poxa, não é só uma pessoa que está confirmando que a Ingrid mudou. E mesmo assim David não acredita. Se fosse só uma pessoa, talvez até eu não acreditaria. Ele está sendo ingrato. E peço desculpas por isso”. Emma explicou andando pela sala.

“Entendemos perfeitamente o que você está dizendo e não nos ofendemos com a atitude do David. Não se preocupe em nos magoar. Estamos bem Emma. Agora terei que me retirar, mas mais tarde nos falamos”. Henrique foi até Emma e lhe deu um abraço e um beijo em cada bochecha.

“Obrigada Papai Urso. Acho que estava precisando desse conforto agora mesmo. Boa sorte na reunião”.

“Obrigado Emma. Pense em algo maçante, tedioso e por duas horas seguidas. É o que enfrentarei agora mesmo, mas é por uma boa causa. Não é só minha cunhada que tem muito orgulho de você. Cora e eu também temos”. Henrique confessou e saiu da sala.

“Eu também irei sair. Mais tarde nos falamos tia. Sei que a senhora deve estar ocupada para estar sentada em seu gabinete e não quero atrapalhar”. Emma comentou e saiu da sala.

‘Ah se todas as pessoas fossem como Emma não estaríamos vivendo o caos de hoje em dia’. Cora pensou toda feliz antes de voltar a papelada.

Emma saiu do gabinete da Cora e viu sua mãe Kristin saindo do quarto e foi até ela.

“Oi mãe Kris. É justamente com a senhora que eu gostaria de falar. Isto é, se não estiver ocupada”. Emma olhou para o chão, pensativa.

“Por que você não está olhando em meus olhos? Lembra do que eu te disse sobre sermos mais que apenas mãe e filha, e sim amigas, confidentes, parceiras. Podemos falar sobre tudo. Eu não vou lhe julgar. Vamos para o nosso lugar mágico”. Kristin levou a filha até a lagoa que agora tinha virado o lugar para elas falarem à vontade sem interferência.

“Mãe Kristin eu estou preocupada com a sua relação com a mãe Ingrid. Eu sei que a senhora a ama, e vocês chegaram a transar. Mas não entendo o porquê a senhora manter essa relação com a Tara e não começar a namorar a minha outra mãe sério. Eu sei que ela é nossa guardiã, mas mãe, não jogue fora o amor que minha outra mãe sente pela senhora”. Emma abaixou a cabeça novamente, e, Kristin a fez olhar para cima.

“Não olhe para baixo filha. Você é uma princesa no reino dos dragões. E alguém tão nobre não tem motivos para ter vergonha. Não de você e muito menos de suas atitudes. Eu não sou apta ao poliamor. Estar em relacionamento com mais de uma pessoa, mas my star, eu não posso mandar a Tara embora”.

“Eu entendo my swarga, mas peça a ela que não dê tão em cima da senhora enquanto minha outra mãe estiver ao seu lado. Seja mais forte e aguente firme a tentação. Poxa mãe, vocês fizeram amor. Minha outra mãe está tão apaixonada e acreditando que um dia vocês irão ficar juntas. A perdoe de vez mãe, e a leve consigo”. Kristin não aguentou e sorriu. Emma era uma mulher tão nobre que estava nesse momento, tentando ajudar a única mulher que a tratou como lixo a vida toda.

“O que eu posso fazer é não aceitar os carinhos da Tara em público. Mas ela vai ficar ofendida. Emma eu já tirei a virgindade da sua outra mãe há 3 décadas. Eu ainda tenho um pouco de mágoa, mas estou aceitando seus avanços. Um dia iremos ficar juntas, mas eu não sei quando. Se ela me ama terá que aceitar a Tara ao nosso lado. Eu não posso fazer nada”.

“Eu entendo, mas quando a senhora vai pedir minha outra mãe em namoro? É o mínimo a se fazer quando amamos alguém certo?” Kristin sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

“Tudo bem my star. Eu verei o que posso fazer por sua outra mãe. E se acontecer de namorarmos, irei barrar um pouco nossa guardiã, mas sei que isso irá feri-la profundamente”.

“Eu te entendo mãe, mas, por favor, mostre a minha outra mãe que a senhora a ama mesmo. Eu não entendo nada desse negócio de poli amor, nem mesmo de amor, mas sei que ela realmente te ama e eu vi que é algo recíproco, consigo ver isso em seus olhos. Não seja tão dura com ela my swarga. É tudo o que te peço”. Emma olhou para sua mãe tímida.

“Eu não poderia ter pedido uma filha melhor, mesmo que eu quisesse. Como minha Emma consegue ser tão perfeita? Tudo bem my star. Eu irei dar uma chance a Ing. Há algo a mais que está te deixando preocupada”. Emma fez que não com a cabeça e elas voltaram ao Palácio com a loira mais nova se sentindo aliviada por ter conseguido resolver dois grandes problemas, enquanto sua mãe dragão com vários sentimentos e pensamentos tentando controla-los da melhor forma que pudesse. Mesmo sabendo que ela teria que analisar e muito bem sua vida amorosa. Sua star estava preocupada e ela faria de tudo para satisfazer todo e qualquer desejo de Emma Swan Mills. Sua única filha.


	56. Momento em família

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal. Tudo bem? Espero que sim. Um momento romântico, íntimo entre Emma e Regina.

Capítulo 56: Momento em família.

Emma acordou ao lado de Regina e ficou admirando a morena dormir. ‘Minha mulher é tão linda dormindo. Ou melhor, é linda sempre, mas quando dorme parece um anjo. Eu vou tirar algumas horas para ficar com a minha linda família. Acho que Cora não irá se importar’.

Emma abraçou sua mulher e seus filhos e pôde sentir um chute. Regina continuou a dormir, mas se aninhou mais em Emma. E elas ficaram assim por um tempo.

“Que delícia acordar agarrada a você dessa forma. Dá vontade de ficar o dia todo aqui com você me mimando desse jeito”. Regina falou toda dengosa.

“Eu sei que tenho deixado a desejar com você, meu amor, mas hoje ficarei com vocês. Eu estou conseguindo aos poucos ajudar a nossa família. Agora só falta meu pai ficar noivo da Belle, e as minhas mães começarem a namorar sério”. Emma fez um carinho na barriga de Regina que deu um suspiro apaixonado.

“Você tem sido perfeita amor. E tem agido como uma verdadeira princesa. Eu tenho tanto orgulho de você e de tudo o que tem feito. Depois de tudo o que você passou, e você ajudou sem pensar duas vezes a quem mais te feriu. Você é uma das pessoas mais nobres que conheço”. Emma achou encantador o modo como sua amada a defendia.

Elas trocaram vários beijos agarradas na cama. “Nossos bebês daqui alguns meses estarão aqui conosco. Eu tenho que dar bom exemplo. Obrigada amor por me amar tanto e acreditar que sou capaz de superar todo e qualquer obstáculo que a vida jogar para mim. E por entender o motivo que eu pensei em fazer a cirurgia. Ainda bem que não preciso me submeter a isso. E sim, você fazer um feitiço quando estivermos em público. Eu te amo tanto que palavras não conseguem dizer um terço desse profundo sentimento que sinto por você e pelos nossos filhos”. Quando Emma terminou sua morena já estava aos prantos.

“Vocês ouviram isso crianças? A papa de vocês toda romântica, carinhosa e conseguindo um milagre me mostrando que estou errada ao pensar que não há mais como eu a amar mais que a amo? Porque a cada segundo a amo mais. Eu te amo infinitamente mais do que amava ontem e bem menos que irei amar amanhã”. Elas trocaram beijos calorosos e cheios de amor até terem que respirar.

“Eu digo o mesmo amor. Eu sinto o mesmo. Quem precisa de uma Dianna Agron quando se tem Regina perfeita, deliciosa, maravilhosa Mills se declarando dessa forma para você. Oh perfeição! Oh lá em casa! Regina Mills é uma deusa, muita areia para o meu caminhão velho e pequeno!”. Emma brincou e levou um tapa leve de sua amada que revirou os olhos, mas amou ser tão desejada assim.

“Ah! Mas a papa de vocês é a idiota mais encantadora e charmosa. Eu, Regina Mills citada a pouco, tenho que dizer a Emma Swan Mills que já estou na nossa cama, já querendo enchê-la de amor, carinho e beijos. Eu sei que ela é loira, mas não pensei que fosse tão densa”. Emma bufou e fez biquinho.

Emma abaixou a cabeça na altura do ventre de Regina e deu 3 beijos. “Eu não vejo a hora de vocês nascerem para poder tê-los em meus braços”. Ao dar mais 3 beijos ouviu chutes.

“Amor, eu sei que nós estamos tendo um momento íntimo e em família, mas estou com desejo. E será você quem tem que fazer. Nossos filhos querem que a papa deles faça”. Regina estava praticamente salivando.

“Oh e o que posso fazer para agradar vossa majestade? O que os herdeiros tão nobres querem que eu faça? Só espero que tenha todos os ingredientes aqui no Palácio e eu não tenha que pegar uma carona com alguém. Mas o que nossos amados filhos estão querendo?” Emma brincou divertida.

“Paeja com bastante mostarda e molho de madeira. E de sobremesa Sorvete crocante com calda de caramelo e um suco de laranja com acerola e sal”. Regina respondeu quase babando.

“Eu vou para a cozinha ver o que posso fazer. E se eu não tiver algum ingrediente? Posso fazer qualquer outra coisa?” Emma sabia que esse pedido ia ser um pouco difícil de ser achado.

“Você tem magia amor. Se não tiver qualquer ingrediente apenas faça surgir ou então nossos filhos irão nascer com cara de Paeja, sorvete e suco e isso eu não quero que aconteça. Eu te amo Emma Swan Mills! Você é a melhor”. Emma riu e depois saiu do quarto fazendo biquinho.

“Tudo bem vossa majestade. Estou indo agora mesmo”. A loira gritou no lado de fora.

“E não demora. Paciência não é algo que corre em nossas veias ou vou atrás ver como anda o nosso pedido”. Regina gritou de volta e depois de ouvir sua noiva entrando na cozinha voltou a descansar.

Emma começou a procurar pelos ingredientes quando ouviu Cora, Melissa e Zelena entrando na cozinha.

“Pela cara minha irmã já começou com os desejos. O que foi dessa vez?” Zelena deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver a cunhada procurando com afinco vários ingredientes e colocando na mesa.

“Paeja com mostarda e molho de madeira, sorvete crocante com calda de caramelo e suco de laranja e acerola com sal. Achei a mostarda, molho de madeira e frutos do mar. Não sei se há acerola e laranja. Adivinho que terei de procurar um livro de receita da família Mills”. Emma explicou ainda procurando por ingredientes.

“Emma vamos começar pela paeja. Vamos precisar de azeite, tomate, cebola, manteiga e mais alguns ingredientes. Isso não é difícil. Como minha filha quer o suco com sal terá de ser puro. Mas daremos um jeito. E se não tivermos faremos magia e tudo se resolverá. Pedido interessante para comer de manhã e um pouco excêntrico. Tinha que ser de um Mills”. Cora achou super divertido.

Emma ligou a panela e começou a dourar a cebola, o tomate enquanto em outra panela cora fritou mexilhões, camarão na manteiga. Zelena e Melissa foram atrás do suco.

Uma hora depois, Regina apareceu na cozinha e ficou emocionada ao ver Emma e Cora terminando de preparar a paeja enquanto conversavam sobre o prato e Zelena ria da piada contada pela Melissa.

“Bom dia meus amores. Emma eu disse que era para você fazer e não explorar a sua sogra. Nossos filhos querem que você faça”. Regina disse na entrada da cozinha.

“Eu estou fazendo amor, sua mãe está apenas monitorando. E ajudando. Mas eu não parei por um minuto”. Emma comentou séria. Ela tinha prática na cozinha. Só não tinha feito paeja ainda.

“Credo mana. Que mal humor. Você não pôde brincar com o Emmet essa manhã? A Emma está fazendo tudo. Apenas ajudamos com alguns ingredientes. Não seja nazista. Ela não parou um segundo. Acredito que dá para ver o quanto ela está suando. Eu se fosse você pegava a sua mulher de jeito depois de matar os desejos dos meus afilhados”.

“Zelena, por favor, não dê ideias a sua irmã. A gente ainda não brincou hoje, mas agora tenho que alimentar a minha mulher e nossos filhos. Essa brincadeira vai ter que esperar”. Emma revirou os olhos e desligou o fogo. A paeja já estava pronta e iria fazer o suco. Melissa e Zelena conseguiram pegar algumas laranjas e acerolas entre os jardins do Palácio.

“Para de agir como uma águia em cima da Emma. Ela está fazendo direito. Por que você não senta com a gente e nos conta como vocês estão. Filha, hoje você está irreconhecível. São os hormônios que estão lhe deixando com as emoções a flor da pele”. Regina abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

“Eu quero ter filhos, mas acho melhor eu tê-los. Ruby vive com essas mudanças de humor sem estar grávida. Imagina esperando nossos bebês. Ela tem reclamado muito da nossa relação. Que não a respeito como parceira, e dou em cima de todo mundo, incluindo minhas cunhadas. E que no fundo ainda amo Hades. E que eu deveria mostrar mais com atos o que sinto por ela. Eu não entendo isso. Esse é o meu jeito de ser. Eu sou assim com todo mundo. E não escondo nada dela. Ruby chegou a pedir um tempo para mim porque disse não se sentir amada por mim. Se eu não a amasse não estaria junto. Simples assim. As vezes penso que ainda não estou pronta para namorar sério, mas sei que se eu me separar da minha lobinha, eu não terei paz ou sossego. E iria implorar para voltar com ela no mesmo dia”. Essa briga com a namorada estava deixando Zelena mal, confusa e ela precisava arrumar um jeito de ficar numa boa com a morena loba dela.

Emma terminou de fazer o suco, e depois de colocar uma generosa camada de sorvete com calda levou até a mesa na frente de Regina. “Pronto amor, agora irei fazer um prato com sua paeja e é só comer. Zelena eu sei que não sou nenhuma expert em relacionamentos. Acho que você sabe muito bem o que passei antes de namorar a sua irmã e não vou precisar entrar em detalhes. Eu ainda faço uma coisa ou outra que magoa a sua irmã. Acho que sempre irei fazer uma coisa ou outra e magoar a sua irmã. Mas não é de propósito. Se dependesse de mim nunca faria isso, mas não depende. Viver a dois é assim mesmo e requer muito jogo de cintura para dar certo. Eu sei o quanto a Ruby te ama e se você está com ela até hoje deve amá-la também. O único conselho que posso te dar é: Seja sincera o máximo que puder com ela. E se um dia a química acabar, e você achar que não a ama mais, por favor, fale a ela. Se tem uma pessoa que te ama com adoração é a lobinha”. Emma pediu enquanto fazia o prato de Regina.

Todos concordaram com Emma e ficaram conversando vários assuntos por muito tempo até Regina ter que ir ao banheiro, e em seguida descansar já que ela precisava repor as energias.


	57. Hades, Zelena e Ruby - Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesse capítulo estarei falando do passado da Zelena e os motivos dela de não se entregar a ninguém. Algumas pessoas poderão achar esse capítulo bizarro, louco, mas quero lembrar que essa fic também tem fantasia. A música que combina com esse capítulo é: I should have known better do Jim Diammond. Será que o Hades é o guardião de Ruby e Zelena? Cupido com certeza ele foi.

Capítulo 57: Hades, Zelena e Ruby – Parte 1.

24 horas antes.

Ruby estava cansada de ser a única do casal a mostrar interesse e amor. A lobinha sabia que Zelena não tinha culpa, e que isso era o jeito dela de ser, mas não dava para ficar do jeito que estava.

“Zelena nós precisamos conversar. Você pode me dar um pouco de atenção?”. A ruiva parou de falar no telefone com a Regina e falou que ligaria mais tarde.

“O que foi Rubs? Pelo seu tom é sério. O que aconteceu dessa vez?”

“Eu não estou satisfeita do jeito que estamos vivendo. Acho melhor darmos um tempo. Eu vou ficar na casa da Katie. Eu já falei com ela. Eu não aguento mais Zelena”.

“Como assim não aguenta mais? Amor, eu já disse que quem dá tempo é relógio. Não sou mulher de dar tempo a ninguém. Eu te amo Ruby, por que você está fazendo isso com a gente?” Zelena estava chorando. Ela amava a lobinha dela.

“Você sabe o por quê! Não se faça de desentendida! Quantos homens e mulheres vão cantou na minha frente? Vários! Incluindo a Emma e sua própria irmã. Eu sei que é seu jeito de ser. Que agora você está tentando ter uma relação séria e exclusiva comigo, mas não sei se você consegue... Se é capaz de ser feliz exclusivamente ao meu lado. Então prefiro dar um tempo e ver o que vai acontecer com a nossa história”. Ruby estava quase chorando e ver o olhar de filhote de cachorro da Zel não estava ajudando muito.

“O que você quer que eu faça Ruby? Se isso é meu jeito de ser? Eu por acaso nego fogo para você? Transamos várias vezes ao dia. Não passamos um dia sem sexo. Eu faço de tudo para te agradar na cama e fora dela. Me diz o que mais você quer Ruby Lucas?”

“O que mais eu quero? Eu quero seu amor, carinho, respeito, amizade. Eu quero seu coração Zelena Mills! Acho que só teve uma pessoa que você realmente amou. O tal do Hades que você perdeu juntamente com a filha de vocês. Eu não quero só seu corpo, porque isso todo mundo já teve aqui na Espanha. Sexo é importante, é, mas não tudo. Eu quero tudo de você, meu amor, o que é justo, já que eu me entreguei de corpo e alma para você. Eu sinto o meu cheiro em você, mas não é o suficiente. Então eu prefiro sair daqui e ficar um tempo com a minha prima. Quem sabe percebe que pode estar viva e com o coração batendo, mas uma parte sua morreu com o seu único amor: Hades. E se um dia você me provar que me ama de verdade, eu volto para você. Até logo Zelena Mills”. Ruby tirou a aliança e colocou no bolso.

“Volte aqui Ruby! Eu posso ter transado com a Espanha toda, mas dormi só com você. E obrigada por trazer o Hades na conversa. Eu sei que você quer meu amor, que eu te prove isso na frente de todo mundo, que eu te respeite, mas isso doeu, está doendo demais. Se você tivesse usado um punhal talvez não estivesse sangrando tanto. Não vá embora Ruby, fica comigo. Eu sei que você me chamou de puta, talvez eu tenha sido mesmo. Mas nunca enganei ninguém. Todas elas sabiam que era só para transar e nada mais. Há quanto tempo eu não saio pegando mulher que nem rodo? Eu me apaixonei por você no primeiro momento que a vi naquele churrasco na família Gold Swan”. Zelena estava em prantos e cenas do fatídico dia do acidente que matou Hades e a filha surgiram em sua mente a fazendo chorar mais forte ainda.

“Como eu te disse Zelena. Você fala muito em transar. E fazer amor? Você por acaso já fez amor comigo ruivinha? Ou a última pessoa foi o Hades? Eu sei que todas as vezes que estivemos juntas para mim foi fazer amor. Mesmo quando algumas vezes agíamos como duas selvagens. E sabe por que? Quando nos entregamos de corpo e alma a alguém e estamos inteiramente na cena é amor. A minha única preocupação não é somente comigo... Quando eu vou gozar ou não, mas também com você. Se estou conseguindo te satisfazer por completo, se eu fizer uma determinada coisa te dará prazer. Eu sei que estou sendo dura e te magoando, mas quem sabe, é disso que você esteja precisando para acordar para a vida. A gente se vê amanhã no noivado do Rupert. Até mais”. Ruby abraçou Zelena pela última vez antes de sair do apartamento da ruiva.

12 horas antes

Pesadelo on

Zelena estava com Hades, dirigindo o seu camaro preto e fazendo planos para o nascimento da filha deles quando um carro bateu de frente acertando em cheio os dois e eles acabaram ficando inconscientes.

Zelena se viu inconsciente e depois na maca sendo levada em estado grave. Seu namorado, futuro noivo estava muito ferido e tinha tubos no corpo inteiro. Quando eles chegaram no hospital foram na sala de cirurgia. A ruiva acabou perdendo a criança e ficou alguns dias no hospital. Não falava com ninguém e nem queria acompanhante.

Alguns dias depois, Hades aparece no quarto e vê a namorada dormindo. A vontade dele é de pegá-la no colo, mas não podia. Ele veio a falecer àquela hora e quis deixar um recado para a amada.

“Zel, amor. Não se feche para o amor. Eu sei que há um alguém para você. E quando a pessoa certa chegar, por favor, não o jogue fora, o abandone. Dê esse direito a você de ser feliz novamente. Eu estarei olhando por você onde eu estiver. Seja feliz meu amor e faça alguém tão feliz o quanto me fez. Até um dia”. Hades sussurrou no ouvido de Zelena que dormindo acabou não escutando o que foi dito.

Pesadelo Off

Zelena acordou assustada, suada e em prantos. Meu Deus, por que eu tive que sonhar com isso? Hades veio se despedir de mim e pediu para que eu não fechasse o meu coração. Por que eu não escutei isso? Ele previu meu relacionamento com a Rubs. Por 13 anos não deixei ninguém entrar no meu coração além da minha família. Eu tinha apenas 17 anos quando eu perdi meu amor e minha filha. Eu era uma criança! Eu não posso perder mais um amor. Eu não aguentaria. E talvez me tornasse alguém até mais fria que a Ingrid. Eu não posso virar um monstro. Hades, eu sei que não deveria estar te pedindo isso, mas, me dá uma luz. Como eu vou mostrar para a Ruby que eu a amo de verdade, mas tenho que aprender a amar novamente. Eu preciso de você, meu amigo, meu companheiro. Me dê uma luz”.

“Ouça seu coração Zelena. Não tenha medo do amor ou de amar. Veja a Regina. Tudo o que ela fez por amor. E ela está conseguindo dobrar a Emma. O que você e eu tivemos foi maravilhoso, mas a nossa história acabou. A sua história com a Ruby não. Desculpa, mas tenho que concordar com ela. Você tem que entregar o coração, se doar inteira, como você fez comigo. A nossa filha é um anjo Zel e também está aqui por você. Eu sei que não deveria estar te ajudando assim, mas foi pedido da nossa filha”. Hades olhou para os lados antes de ficar ao lado da ruiva.

“Fala logo Hades. Eu preciso encontrar uma solução. Eu não sei se vou conseguir trazer a Ruby de volta. Ela saiu daqui bem brava e magoada. Ela deve estar bebendo com a prima”. Zelena comentou chateada.

“Eu já falei com a Ruby. Ela estava bêbada, então não precisei esperar ela dormir para conversar com ela. Eu mostrei várias cenas nossas e também a do acidente e por último, a cena de mim se despedindo. A sua loba é teimosa, mas entendeu tudo o que você passou. A ajuda extra que te darei é a seguinte. Há uma mulher que vai fazer de tudo para conquistar a sua loba. Quando eu fui ao bar conversar com ela, vi uma cena não muito agradável. Essa outra mulher, acho que chama Lacey ou algo parecido estava tentando fazer a cabeça da sua morena”. Hades sorriu ao ver a cara enciumada de sua ex namorada.

“Me conta como foi seu encontro com a cabeça dura da minha mulher. Eu quero saber todos os detalhes”. Zelena pede séria.

Conversa entre Hades e Ruby

Hades entrou no bar atrás de Ruby. Ele viu toda a cena entre a loba e sua ex namorada e sabia que tinha que intervir se quisesse ver Zelena bem e feliz ao lado da sua segunda chance em ter um final feliz.

“Olá. Eu posso sentar ao seu lado?” Hades perguntou para a Ruby que fez que tanto faz com os ombros.

“Desculpa, eu não quis parecer grossa. Eu apenas não estou bem. Eu só não sou uma boa companhia hoje a noite”. Ela sussurrou triste.

“Deixa eu ser o juiz disso. Pelo que vejo você teve uma briga bem desgastante com quem você ama. E a propósito, eu chamo Hades”. Ele achou melhor ser sincero e dizer o seu nome.

“Hades? Você é o ex namorado da Zelena? De quem ela é loucamente apaixonada e não consegue esquecer? Eu sinto inveja de você. Eu tentei fazê-la feliz, mas ela nunca vai deixar eu entrar no coração dela”. Ruby estava muito triste e continuou a beber o seu copo de cerveja.

“Sim, eu sou o ex namorado da Zelena. Mas por que você sente inveja de mim? Eu sou o passado e você é o presente e o futuro. Ela te ama e muito, mas tem medo de te amar e perder como aconteceu comigo. Ela te contou a nossa história?”.

“Não. Ela não contou muita coisa. Apenas que vocês viveram uma linda história de amor, mas que houve um acidente e ela acabou perdendo o bebê. O que sei também é que vocês acabaram se afastando”. Ruby respondeu chateada.

“Bem, então se você me permite irei te contar o que aconteceu. Na noite em que sofremos o acidente, estávamos dentro do carro namorando e fazendo planos sobre a nossa filha. Ela tinha acabado de descobrir que estava grávida e não parava de sorrir. A felicidade que sentíamos era maior que tudo. De repente, um carro bateu em nós e acabamos nos machucando e muito. E fomos para o hospital já inconscientes. Nós fomos na ambulância entubados por todos os lados. Quando chegamos no hospital, fomos direto para a sala de cirurgia. Ela perdeu a nossa filha e eu fiquei meio que em coma. Se passaram alguns dias e eu acabei tendo algumas complicações”. Ver Ruby tão para baixo assim estava fazendo muito mal a ele. A lobinha era uma boa pessoa e amava verdadeiramente a Zelena. E só por esse motivo, ele a respeitava e muito.

“Complicações? Que complicações? Não me diga que você morreu e eu estou falando com um defunto. Ainda mais o único amor de Zelena Mills! Eu estou mal, com essa vontade de morrer, beber todas, mas nunca pensei que estaria falando com um morto. Sem ofensas. Se você veio aqui conversar comigo deve ter algum motivo. Só não sei ainda qual”. Ruby começou a perceber que deveria ter um porque dele estar ali ao lado dela.

“Sim, eu vim a morrer. Quase uma semana depois de sermos levados ao hospital. E se eu não morresse teria sido bem pior. Eu sempre estive ao lado da Zelena e vi todos os estágios de dor que ela passou. Por ter me perdido tão jovem e de maneira tão drástica, ela começou a se fechar e não deixar ninguém entrar em seu coração novamente. A noite em que eu morri fui até o quarto dela e disse para ela não se fechar, deixar um novo amor entrar. Que ela merecia ter uma segunda chance, mas ela estava dormindo e não me ouviu. Quando vocês se conheceram, alguns meses atrás eu estava acompanhando tudo. Ela te ama Ruby, eu não viria conversar com você se não amasse. Essa história aconteceu há 13 anos, mas a marcou de tal forma que nunca mais ela confiou em alguém ao ponto de se entregar de corpo e alma. E acredita em mim, ela não transa apenas com você. Nunca foi só sexo contigo. E isso posso dizer com experiência, já que muitas vezes eu via ela se enganar achando que nunca mais teria nada com alguém, só sexo”. Hades sabia que essa conversa era bem estranha, mesmo para uma pessoa sobrenatural como a mulher do seu lado.

“O que eu não entendo Hades é por que você está me contando tudo isso agora. Você está me dando o seu consentimento? Você apoia o meu relacionamento com a Zelena? Por que isso agora? Eu não estou mais com ela. Eu pedi um tempo e fui para casa da minha prima. Agora a noite vim beber com umas amigas. Acho que agora é tarde demais”. Ruby tentou explicar séria.

“É claro que eu apoio o seu relacionamento com a Zelena. Você é a pessoa ideal para ela. É a única pessoa quem consegue fazê-la feliz em todos os sentidos. Acredite em mim, eu sei. Eu também sei que isso pode ser bizarro. De eu estar falando com você, mas acredite em mim. Isso foi realmente necessário. Eu não estaria invadindo o seu destino se não fosse. Tarde demais? Eu sei que não é. Eu consigo ver o profundo amor que você tem por ela. Isso foi só uma pequena ruptura, mas que logo irá se resolver. Dê uma chance a ela e a você. É só isso que eu te peço. A Zel vai começar a te mostrar o quanto ela te ama e é feliz ao seu lado”. Hades percebeu que uma outra mulher estava chegando perto de Ruby de uma forma sensual, querendo que a lobinha caísse em seus encantos.

“Eu não sei Hades. E se eu não for o suficiente para ela? Talvez ela não consiga mais se entregar a alguém. Eu não sei de mais nada”. Ruby olhou para baixo, chateada.

“Eu vou te provar o quanto você está enganada. Eu não deveria fazer isso, mas quero que você preste muita atenção nessas cenas. Deixa eu ser o cupido dessa vez. Não esqueça do que te pedi. Dê uma chance a ela, e a faça feliz”. Hades começou a mostrar cenas que ele passou com a Zelena, e depois o que as duas mulheres passaram. Por último mostrou como a ruiva ficou arrasada com a saída da loba de casa.

Ruby ficou um pouco desconfiada no início, mas depois viu que ele estava certo e ficou toda emocionada. Zelena a amava, e a lobinha não pode deixar de dar um sorriso satisfeito. “Obrigada Hades por me mostrar tudo isso. Eu irei falar com ela amanhã de manhã. Acho melhor eu voltar para a casa da minha prima. Quem diria que meu maior rival ia me ajudar dessa forma”. A morena disse brincando ao se levantar e sair com rumo a casa de Katie. E apesar de ter achado tudo louco, não poderia estar mais feliz.

Fim da Conversa entre Hades e Ruby.

Quando Zelena terminou de ver a conversa que Hades teve com a Ruby ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. “Obrigada por tudo meu amigo. E ainda bem que minha lobinha não deu muita atenção para essa outra mulher. Senão eu iria mostrar a ela que ninguém mexe com quem nós da família Mills amamos”.

“Só seja feliz e faça a Ruby feliz. Estarei sempre aqui se precisar de mim. Eu no seu lugar agiria nesse noivado do seu amigo Robert. Acredito que essa tal de Lacey irá acompanhar a sua mulher”. Hades achou melhor dar o último empurrão e riu da cara brava da ruiva.

“Só passando por cima do meu cadáver morto e enterrado”. Zelena respondeu sem pensar e pediu desculpas pelo ex namorado sabendo que isso foi uma brincadeira de mal gosto, mas ele riu e por fim os dois continuaram conversando sobre outros temas até que ele precisou voltar e deixou uma ruiva perdida em pensamentos.


	58. Recomeços

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei que vocês vão ficar chateadas comigo. Mas não irei matar minhas personagens amadas. Amo Emma e Zelena e vocês sabem disso. Prometo que logo isso será passado.

Capítulo 58: Recomeços?

Zelena acordou e percebeu que a cama estava vazia depois de alguns meses dormindo junto com a Ruby. ‘Argh por que a minha mulher teve que ir na casa da prima? Dormir longe de mim. Eu espero que ela não tenha tido nada com a Lacey. Essa mulher já é sonsa de natureza e minha lobinha está sem a nossa aliança e talvez isso dê margem para a sem sal achar que pode mexer com a minha Rubs'. Zelena pegou o travesseiro da outra mulher e inalou o cheiro profundamente.

“Vou passar lá no Palácio. E pedir uma força para a Ems. Eu sei que hoje deve estar um inferno por lá por causa dos preparativos do noivado do Robert e da Belle que será hoje a noite, mas tenho que pegar umas dicas do que fazer para reconquistar a minha mulher. Antes de agir como uma ogra e rapta-la e levá-la para uma ilha deserta e ficar por lá por anos. Ai que delícia. Minha morena só para mim”. Zelena fechou os olhos e veio várias imagens das duas fazendo amor.

Zelena ficou se tocando por alguns minutos pensando em sua morena usando aqueles shorts minúsculos e a camisas grudadas que deixavam pouco para a imaginação. E com uma estocada funda gozou. “Eu te amo Ruby Lucas e eu apenas vou te mostrar o quanto”. Ela gemeu dengosa e depois de alguns minutos foi fazer sua higiene pessoal.

Zelena chegou em sua fumaça verde na cozinha do palácio e viu a cunhada terminando de fazer uma panqueca de framboesa e bacon para a irmã.

“Bom dia Zelena. Se você veio falar com a Regina, ela está no quarto. Pela sua cara você acabou de levantar. Se quiser faço algo para você também. É só eu entregar esse mini almoço para sua irmã e já volto”. Emma percebeu que Zelena não estava bem e franziu o rosto.

“Na verdade eu vim falar com você. Pedir sua ajuda. Pode levar a comida para a minha irmã orca. Eu espero”. Zelena deu risada da cara brava da cunhada.

“Ela não é mini orca, apenas está grávida de trigêmeos. Não deixa ela ouvir falando isso. Senão vai surtar e vai sobrar para mim. Eu já volto”. Emma foi até o quarto e entregou a bandeja para Regina quem estava acordando agora.

“Bom dia bebê. Eu acordei nessa cama sozinha e comecei a te procurar e só depois vi o bilhete. Nossos filhos estavam morrendo de vontade de comer essa panqueca que só a mãe loira sabe fazer. O que foi Ems? Por que a cara preocupada?”. Regina viu o olhar preocupado da amada.

“Zelena chegou na cozinha há alguns minutos e não parece estar bem. Ela deve ter terminado com a Ruby. Tome o seu café a vontade. Eu irei conversar com ela e daqui a pouco volto”. Emma deu um beijo carinhoso na amada e saiu.

“Estou de volta Zel. Eu vou preparar sua panqueca e você vai me contar tudo o que está acontecendo. Pela sua cara a coisa é séria”. Emma voltou para a despensa e depois a geladeira enquanto Zelena sentou perto da pia.

“Ruby e eu demos um tempo. Eu não costumo contar a minha história para ninguém, mas, você além de ser minha prima é minha cunhada. Eu confio em você e te amo como uma irmã. Espero que você entenda tudo o que vou dizer. Peço que não me julgue até eu terminar de contar tudo o que aconteceu comigo”. Zelena pediu séria.

“Eu também te amo como irmã. Eu nunca vou me esquecer que foi você quem me salvou da Lily ainda nos Estados Unidos. Graças a você pude juntamente com sua irmã preparar os herdeiros. Eu lembro que a Lily teve a intenção de capar o Emmet, mas, vocês me curaram. Tenho muito orgulho em ter você em minha vida. Mas, voltando ao assunto do qual irá me falar. Não irei te julgar e farei o meu melhor para te ajudar em tudo o que eu puder”. Emma desligou o fogão e deu um abraço na ruiva que retribuiu o gesto.

“Obrigada Emms. Isso de você reconhecer quando alguém faz algo a você é bem bacana e lhe dá ponto positivo. Então você ganhou o meu apoio incondicional em toda e qualquer situação em que precisar. Ontem o dia foi estressante e tive que reviver o meu maior medo...”. Zelena continuou contando e só parou depois de reviver as perdas da filha e do ex namorado. Na parte em que a ruiva contou que o ex agiu como guardião ou cupido do seu romance com a Ruby, Emma não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas e abraçou Zelena novamente.

“Eu sinto muito Zelena por você ter passado por tudo isso. Se eu pudesse voltar ao tempo e dar um jeito para que você tivesse sua filha e uma vida regada a muito amor e felicidade faria. Isso explica tudo. E o que você pretende fazer?” Zelena estava maravilhada com a atitude de Emma. E deu um lindo sorriso em agradecimento.

“Esse sorriso da família Mills me encanta. E aposto que a Rubs fica toda fogosa quando vê. Mas é sério Zel... O que você vai fazer agora? Vai até a casa da Katie ou vai dar um tempo a ela? O que seu coração está pedindo para fazer?”

“Se eu não amasse aquela mulher com loucura, como a amo deixaria quieto e daria o tempo que ela quer. Eu terminaria com ela de vez e a mandaria se lascar. Mas não posso respeitar esse tempo que ela me pediu com a Lacey por lá. Hades me mostrou que essa sonsa está fazendo de tudo para conquistar minha mulher e isso não posso permitir. Se ela quer uma prova de amor é isso que ela terá. Então agora mesmo tenho que raptar a minha loba e provar o quanto a amo”. Zelena explicou com tanta convicção que Emma resolveu ajudar novamente.

“Filha da mãe. A Lacey postou na página do Facebook da Rubs uma foto da minha mulher dormindo e com um comentário. Minha futura namorada não é linda? Parece um anjo dormindo. Espero ser em breve a pessoa que irá acordar com ela. Eu vou na casa da Katie agora mesmo e arrancar o coração dessa idiota”. Zelena estava indignada com aquilo e não pode deixar de fazer um comentário abaixo da foto. “Ruby Lucas já tem dona e sou eu. Sinto muito Lacey, mas não vou dar a minha mulher de mão beijada para você. Eu a amo demais para entregá-la de mão beijada. Ela é um anjo e o grande amor da minha vida”. Zelena estava espumando de tanto ódio.

“Eu vou com você. É melhor eu ir junto para você não fazer uma besteira. Vou avisar alguém para a Regina não ficar preocupada”. Emma ia até o quarto da morena, mas Cora estava na entrada da porta.

“Obrigada Emma. Eu ouvi uma parte da conversa. Pode ir tranquila que eu aviso a Regina. Vá com o meu carro. É o mais seguro”. Cora comentou entrando na cozinha.

“Eu não sei dirigir o carro da senhora. Nem o da Regina. Então acho melhor ir com o meu”. Zelena fez cara de desgosto.

“Pelo amor de Deus Emma! O carro da minha mãe é totalmente automático. Ele só falta falar. Não é aquela lata velha que você chama de carro. Ems você é uma princesa. Daqui alguns meses será rainha. Está na hora de se livrar daquela sua caminhonete enferrujada”.

“Melhor irmos vossa majestade. Não quero atrapalhar a nossa rainha”. Emma deu risada e Cora revirou os olhos.

“Como Regina diz Emma é idiota às vezes, mas é a nossa idiota”. Zelena explicou e levou um tapa de leve.

“Deixa a sua irmã ouvir isso. A idiota é dela”. Cora retrucou e riu da cara brava da Emma.

“Obrigada pela força tia Cora. É bom saber que a senhora gosta desse apelido que a sua filha me deu. Até mais tarde vossa Majestade!”. Emma disse meio brava.

“Emma Swan Mills para com isso agora e vamos embora de uma vez. Eu quero chegar o mais rápido possível na casa da sua cunhada morena e enfiar a mão no peito daquela loira falsa e esmagar o coração na frente de todos para ver que uma Mills não dorme em serviço. O que nós queremos... Nós lutamos e conseguimos”. Zelena estava muito brava e antes que Emma fosse vítima, ela acenou para a sogra e saiu.

“Credo Zelena! Eu quero morrer sua amiga. Eu vou por o endereço no GPS do carro e logo estaremos por lá”. Emma avisou ao entrarem na caminhonete amarela da loira.

“Vamos logo. Eu tenho muito o que resolver até a noite. Essa lata velha vai voar hoje ou eu não me chamo Zelena Mills! Acelera e muito aí Emma. Eu tenho um coração para esmagar e uma morena para amar até o dia clarear. A sua sorte é que sou sua cunhada preferida, senão eu te transformaria em um sapo por me fazer andar nesse ferro velho”.

Emma ficou quieta antes que Zelena a transformasse em sapo até a hora que a ruiva indignada mostrou uma outra postagem da Lacey no Facebook da Rubs e Emma não viu a tempo um carro vindo na direção delas.

“De novo não! Eu não acredito nisso. Porra destino você só pode estar brincando comigo. Se a gente soubesse o lugar direito tínhamos ido em nossas fumaças. Mil vezes merda!”. Zelena gritou antes do carro bater com tudo e capotar saindo da estrada.

Emma bateu a cabeça e começou a sair sangue. Ela sabia que levaria uns 15 pontos ou mais. Ela não conseguia mexer os braços e nem as pernas. Zelena ficou inconsciente. “Zelena, fale comigo. Não morra nos meus braços. Ninguém vai me perdoar se isso acontecesse! Não morra agora, por favor. Você tem muito o que viver. Nós te amamos e precisamos de você. Fica comigo”. Foram as últimas palavras ditas pela loira que ficou inconsciente ainda dentro da caminhonete virada no mato.

“Alguma coisa aconteceu com a Emma. Eu sou guardiã e tenho que salva-la”. Tara disse alto e Cora escutou.

“Me leve junto. Minha filha Zelena estava com ela”. Cora pediu e as duas mulheres saíram na fumaça da rainha.

“Me leve onde Emma Swan Mills e Zelena Mills estão”. Cora pediu em voz alta e chegou na estrada e viu a caminhonete de ponta cabeça.

“Meu Deus de novo não! Minha filha e minha nora não podem morrer. Eu te imploro Deus! Não matem essas meninas! Elas não merecem passar por isso!”. Cora pegou a filha inconsciente e Tara pegou a Emma toda ensanguentada.

“Eu cheguei my star. Sua guardiã vai cuidar de você. Cora nos leve ao hospital agora mesmo”. Tara pegou Emma como se fosse um bibelô que poderia quebrar a qualquer instante. Cora mentalizou e chegaram no Hospital Central.

Teresa, quem ficava na frente do hospital fazendo ficha, reconheceu a rainha e na hora pediu duas macas. Emma foi colocada em uma e Zelena na outra.

Cora explicou rapidamente o que aconteceu e levaram Emma e Zelena para a sala de cirurgia.

“Por favor não deixem nenhuma das duas morrerem ou esse hospital irá ver pessoalmente a ira de 3 rainhas e duas dragões, não esquecendo de uma loba e um bruxo”. Cora achou melhor avisar para que os médicos dessem o melhor de si.

“Pode deixar dona Cora. Iremos tentar o nosso melhor”. Javier falou sério antes de entrar na sala de cirurgia sabendo que a mulher mais velha não estava brincando a pouco e que se as duas mulheres morressem muita gente pagaria por isso e ele não queria sentir a ira de uma verdadeira rainha.

Enquanto Tara e Cora estavam rezando e torcendo para que desse certo na cirurgia, Kristin e Ingrid sentiram que tinha acontecido algo com a filha delas.

“Amor, acho que nossa filha não está bem. Estou sentindo uma angústia forte no peito. Você sentiu algo também? Nossa filha está viva, mas corre perigo”. Ingrid disse séria e preocupada.

“Eu estou sentindo isso também, mas não posso perguntar para Regina. Ela está grávida e não pode passar nervoso. O jeito é ver se Cora ou Tara estão tendo os mesmos sintomas que a gente”. Kristin estava agoniada e seu lado dragão estava querendo dominar e acabar com esse sofrimento. Se alguém fez algo para sua star estava cavando seu próprio enterro.

'Cora, sou eu, Kris. Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Emma? Minha filha está bem? Você sabe de alguma coisa?' Kristin perguntou pelo pensamento e não demorou muito para ser respondida.

‘Kris, Emma e Zelena estão aqui no Hospital. Emma estava dirigindo e sofreram um acidente. Ela teve um machucado médio na cabeça. Acho que uns 20 pontos irá levar. E acho que quebrou os dois braços e pernas. Não senti muito mais que isso. Talvez uma costela. Zelena ficou inconsciente e não sabemos o que aconteceu. Elas estão na sala de cirurgia e estamos esperando no quarto. Por favor, não diga nada a Regina'. Cora sabia que logo sua irmã mais nova chegaria com sua cunhada.

'Estou chegando com a Ingrid. Apareça na sala de informação'. Kristin e Ingrid chegaram e foram pedir informações quando Cora e Tara chegaram no local.

Depois de saber tudo o que aconteceu, Kris foi ao quarto que a filha ia ficar e fez uma promessa. “Emma se você ficar bem e poder voltar logo com a gente, irei cumprir seu desejo: Pedirei sua outra mãe em namoro e serei fiel a ela”.

“Assim seja. E eu farei de tudo para que você cumpra essa promessa e me torne a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Eu sei que não é o momento agora, mas já está mais do que na hora de acertarmos os fios soltos do nosso relacionamento e ficarmos juntas. Eu te amo Kristin Mills”. Ingrid respondeu entrando no quarto.

“Eu também te amo Ingrid Swan. Agora vamos ficar em silêncio e pedindo para que dê tudo certo com a nossa filha e com Zelena”.

E assim elas ficaram até que horas depois Emma e Zelena viessem para o quarto ainda sobre o efeito de anestesia e remédios.


	59. Recuperando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo foi bem difícil de ser feito. Ele é bem emotivo e sei que algumas pessoas podem vir a querer me matar... mas por favor, não façam isso. Tudo tem um porquê.

Capítulo 59: Recuperando.

Regina percebeu que o Palácio estava vazio, e começou a ficar preocupada. ‘O que será que aconteceu com eles? Será que houve algo grave? Cadê a Emma? Será que meu pai vai saber falar para mim se eu for perguntar? Minha mãe não costuma sair sem avisar’.

Regina foi até o gabinete do pai esperando por respostas e estava torcendo para que ele soubesse de algo. A princesa estava com um sentimento ruim e ela simplesmente torceu para que estivesse errada sobre isso.

Henrique viu sua filha chegando e não pode dar um pequeno sorriso. Ele imaginou que Regina fosse passar por lá quando não visse ninguém na casa.

“Oi pai. Eu posso falar com o senhor? Qualquer coisa eu volto outro horário”. Regina olhou para todos os cantos para ver se o pai estava em uma reunião ou não.

“Claro que você pode falar comigo. Eu acabei uma reunião agora mesmo, e vou descansar um pouco. Em que posso ajudar Gina? Os meus netos estão bem? Eles estão lhe dando muito trabalho?” Henrique já imaginou o que seria, mas fez de conta que não estava sabendo de nada.

“Os bebês estão bem, mas sei que algo aconteceu. Estou com um péssimo pressentimento. E sei que a minha mulher está envolvida nisso. O senhor soube de alguma coisa? As crianças estão agitadas, mas nós estamos bem”.

“Filha, Emma e Zelena estavam indo na casa da Katie Lucas, quando elas sofreram um acidente. E elas estão no Hospital. Se você quiser, a levo até lá. Não há motivo para se preocupar. Elas estão no quarto, se reestabelecendo”. Henrique tinha acabado de falar com a Cora então ficou a par dos últimos acontecimentos.

“Rupert já está sabendo o que aconteceu com a Emma? Pelo jeito o jantar de noivado terá que ser mudado para outro dia. Obrigada pai, eu sei que não devo passar nervoso, mas isso é praticamente impossível sabendo que minha amada está em um quarto de hospital. Eu vou tentar manter a calma, mas agora mesmo estou nervosa. Acho melhor irmos na minha fumaça. Assim chegaremos mais rápido e poderemos ver com os nossos próprios olhos”.

Eles foram até o hospital na fumaça roxa de Regina. Chegando por lá, eles viram Cora, Kristin, Tara e Ingrid no refeitório. Ao verem Regina todos tentaram disfarçar e dar um sorriso, mas a morena mais nova percebeu e foi direto na mãe.

“Mãe o que aconteceu com a Emma e a Zelena? Por que vocês todos estão aqui fora? Eu dormi praticamente o dia todo. E acordei alguns minutos atrás. O pai disse que elas tinham sofrido um acidente e aqui estamos. Emma vai sobreviver né? Eu preciso vê-la”. Regina percebeu que não estava nada bem e o pânico falou mais alto.

“Regina, por favor, se acalma. Minha filha está no quarto. Ela foi bem machucada. Ela quebrou os braços e as pernas, e também teve que levar pontos na cabeça, mas ela já passou pela cirurgia. Ela está toda engessada, mas nada grave”. Kristin resolveu falar pela irmã que por um instante não soube o que dizer.

“Eu preciso ir vê-la e como está a Zelena? Minha mana está no quarto também? Se machucou tanto quanto a minha mulher?” Regina pediu nervosa.

“Zelena está na UTI, nós não sabemos ainda ao certo o que aconteceu. Por isso estamos aqui fora. Emma estava no volante e a Zel no banco de passageiro. Não soubemos nada de quem bateu no carro da Emma. Só sabemos que a lata velha da minha nora teve perda total. Vamos até lá ver a sua loirinha”. Cora recuperou a voz e levou Regina até o quarto da noiva.

Regina começou a soluçar e jurou para si mesma que quem fez essa maldade com a irmã e com a noiva dela ia pagar com juros e correções por todo o sofrimento que causou não somente a elas, mas para toda a família. “Meu Deus, o que fizeram com o meu amor. Eu preciso dela e da minha irmã fora de perigo. Eu não vivo sem elas”.

“Emma vai sarar em breve. Comecei o processo de cura com ela. Mesmo tendo quebrado as pernas e os braços por ter se segurado na cadeira e no volante para não voar do carro, ela ficará boa em breve. Minha preocupação maior é a Zelena. Ela teve hemorragia interna. Ainda não sei se isso foi remediado, mas estarei vendo isso assim que eu sair daqui”. Cora explicou para Regina que estava arrasada.

“Alguém está cuidando da Zelena? A Rubs já ficou sabendo do acidente? Se quiser eu posso avisá-la”. As lágrimas não paravam de cair no rosto de Regina.

“A Ruby já está com a Zelena e o Hades também. Ambos estão arrasados. Kristin está tentando ajudar a sua irmã, mas o dano foi muito grave. Acho que só o beijo do amor verdadeiro pode curar sua irmã. Resta saber quem é o amor verdadeiro da sua irmã”. Tara respondeu na porta.

“Eu sempre pensei que fosse o Hades, mas quando ela conheceu a Ruby mudei de ideia. Acho que só a lobinha pode salvar a minha irmã se for o caso do beijo do amor verdadeiro curar a pessoa ferida”. Regina sabia de cor essa história e mesmo sendo algo raro, sabia que todos em sua família conseguiram achar as suas verdadeiras metades. Cora, Rupert, Zelena, Ingrid, Emma e até mesmo a Melissa.

“Onde estão a minha irmã e a Ingrid? Achei que elas iam querer ficar ao lado da filha agora mesmo. Estou estranhando essa atitude”. Cora foi sincera. Isso realmente a surpreendeu.

“Elas queriam vir, porém eu disse a elas que fossem descansar já que ficaria cuidando da nossa star até ela recuperar e voltar para casa. Se vocês quiserem ver a Zelena e explicar sobre o beijo do true love podem ir. Vou ficar aqui com a Emma”. Tara respondeu séria.

“Não sei se a Regina deveria ir comigo ver a Zelena. Isso talvez vá fazer mal aos meus netos. Qualquer coisa eu volto e a levo. O melhor seria a Regina voltar ao Palácio e dormir. Essa tensão não é bom para os bebês”. Cora retrucou na porta.

“A senhora tem razão, porém, sei que não vou conseguir dormir se a Emma não estiver ao meu lado. Minha loirinha é meu tudo. Eu vou dormir ao lado dela. Se eu aumentar a cama os médicos irão achar ruim? Sei que não vou poder dormir agarrada a ela nessa pequena cama de solteiro. Será muito desconfortável para todas nós”. Regina falou pensativa.

“A Kristin me contou que fez um plano de saúde para a Emma que dá o direito em ficar em um apartamento para ser tratada e cuidada. Só temos que saber se o plano já liberou para a levarmos até lá. Imagino que a Zelena também tenha um plano desses”. Tara lembrou de ter visto a Kris recorrer ao plano quando Emma ainda estava em cirurgia.

“Bem lembrado. A Kristin entrou com o pedido umas 6 horas atrás. Regina por que você não vai até a recepção e pergunta a Teresa se o plano de saúde da Emma não autorizou essa mudança? Vou até o quarto da Zelena e já volto. Obrigada por ter nos lembrado disso Tara. Se podemos fazer o melhor para elas recuperarem e ficar boas o quanto antes, por que não fazer?” Cora e Regina saíram deixando Tara cuidando da Emma.

Na recepção do hospital, Regina procurou por Dona Teresa quem acenou para ela.

“Boa noite, princesa Regina. Há algo que eu possa fazer pela senhorita? Os bebês estão bem?” Teresa perguntou educadamente.

“Boa noite. Eu vim ver se o seguro de Emma Swan Mills já foi liberado? Dona Kristin Mills entrou com o pedido 6 horas atrás e fiquei encarregada em vir falar com a senhora e saber de qualquer coisa. Eu sei que vocês não liberam informações para qualquer pessoa, mas sou noiva da Emma, dentro de alguns meses estaremos casadas e seremos mães desses 3 bebês que estou esperando”. Regina se apoiou no balcão.

“A senhorita tem razão, geralmente não passamos a informação para quem não é familiar do paciente, mas nesse caso, ela já é da família. O plano de saúde liberou o apartamento há uns 10 minutos para a senhorita Emma. O plano da Zelena ainda não respondeu. A senhorita quer que a paciente Emma seja transferida para um dos apartamentos imediatamente?”. Teresa tirou os óculos e olhou para a morena mais nova.

“Eu não sei o que as minhas sogras pediram, mas sim, eu gostaria que minha mulher fosse transferida agora mesmo. Será que poderemos levar minha irmã para esse apartamento e cuidarmos das duas juntas? Ou a Zelena irá ficar em outro apartamento?” Regina decidiu ver se as duas pacientes podiam ficar em um só.

“A dona Cora pediu para que as duas fiquem juntas. Irei chamar o samur agora mesmo e entrar em contato com Javier o médico chefe para pedir a autorização dele para ocorrer a transferência da senhorita Swan Mills”. Teresa foi até o doutor Javier e ele foi com o prontuário da loira nas mãos.

“Irei liberar a senhorita Swan agora mesmo. Ela terá que ficar em repouso absoluto por aproximadamente 40 dias. Ela já tem 30 anos e os ossos demoram um pouco mais para cicatrizar. O plano da sua noiva irá enviar dois enfermeiros. Nós nos veremos daqui 7 dias”. Javier comentou enquanto cumprimentava Regina.

Cora apareceu e agradeceu ao médico já conhecido e mãe e filha foram ver Zelena na UTI.

Ao ver a irmã semi morta fez Regina soluçar novamente. Ela ficou ao lado da ruiva e viu o ex cunhado segurando a cabeça da Zelena.

“O que fizeram com você, Zel? Eu não posso perder minha companheira de festas, brincadeiras, minha sócia e confidente. Fique boa logo para podermos trocar confidências sobre o que nossas mulheres fazem de errado. Eu te amo Zelena Mills Lucas e seus sobrinhos também”. Regina deu um beijo no rosto da irmã e pode jurar que viu um sorriso, mas nada aconteceu.

“Zel, amor, levante. Sobreviva por todos nós. Eu te amo tanto. Você é a minha razão de existir. Não consigo pensar em um mundo onde você não exista. Volte para nós. Eu quero te ajudar a estregar os nossos sobrinhos até a Regina ou a Emma nos transformarem em bichos nojentos. Se você sair dessa eu não vou mais me importar se você paquerar todo mundo na minha frente. Me dá um sorriso amor. Aquele que só você sabe dar... Que mexe com toda a minha estrutura”. Ruby pediu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e pôde sentir que algo estava morrendo na amada.

“Zelena está morrendo. É melhor chamar o médico”. Hades comentou triste.

“Não faça isso comigo amor. Volte para mim, para nós. Eu te amo Zelena Mills Lucas. Acorda. Não morra! Não agora, por favor!”.

“Zel não morra! A gente combinou de ir na mesma época. Você é forte, guerreira e vai conseguir. Por favor, não me deixa aqui sozinha mana. Eu preciso de você. Porra Zelena! Reaja! Você é uma Mills e não entregamos os pontos facilmente”. Regina começou a dar socos no peito da irmã.

Cora tinha ido chamar o médico e todos começaram a entrar e tentaram ressuscitar a ruiva que estava deixando esse mundo.

“Zelena acabou de morrer. Ruby dê um beijo na Zelena com todo o amor que você sente por ela. Peça a todos que saiam. Esse é o momento certo para trazer de volta a nossa ruiva. Agora é com você”. Hades pediu a lobinha que o olhava assustada, chocada.

“Eu peco a todos que saiam por um minuto. Eu quero me despedir da minha mulher”. Ruby pediu a todos. Depois de ver que todos saíram, ela foi até Zelena e trocou um beijo cheio de amor e carinho.

Zelena estava atravessando um túnel Brilhante, branco e viu uma linda ruivinha de olhos azuis brincando e feliz.

“Mamãe, a senhora veio me ver? Volta para a terra. Eles precisam da senhora. Meus primos que vão nascer precisam do seu amor”. Isabella Mills deu um abraço carinhoso em sua mãe que começou a chorar feito criança.

“Como você está linda Isabella. Que saudades eu estava de você. Eu não quero voltar para lá se isso me faz ficar longe de você. Eu te amo minha princesa”. Zelena disse abraçada na filha que parecia ter uns 9 anos.

“Eu também te amo mamãe. Papai e eu estamos sempre ao seu lado. Fui eu quem pediu ao papai do céu que te mandasse a Ruby. Eu voltarei a terra como sua filha novamente, mas terei duas mães. A Ruby acabou de te salvar. Mãe não seja tão durona. Se entregue para a minha outra mãe. Antes da senhora ir quero te entregar esse pendrive e medalhão. Veja assim que puder”. Isabella entregou o medalhão, Pendrive e deu um último beijo em sua mãe que voltou a Terra.

Zelena colocou o medalhão e foi voltando aos poucos. A primeira coisa que ela viu foi Ruby a beijando ainda e se xingando por não ter dado certo.

“Deu certo amor. Eu voltei. Estou aqui Rubs. Você me salvou. Hades, eu falei com a nossa filha e ela me deu esse medalhão e pendrive. Nossa menina está tão linda. Obrigada por cuidar dela e de nós. Soube que foi a nossa princesa que trouxe o grande amor da minha vida para mim. E caso você não saiba quem seja, é você senhorita Ruby Lucas. Peço perdão por não ter sido a namorada ideal, mas serei a esposa perfeita. E vou aproveitar que o nosso cupido está presente para pedir a sua mão em casamento. Você quer casar comigo e me tornar a mulher mais feliz do mundo senhorita Lucas? Eu prometo lhe ser fiel e mostrar todo o amor que sinto por você! Não terá um dia que se sentirá confusa ou não amada”. Zelena olhou para Ruby com tanto amor que até mesmo Hades se sentiu amado.

“Acho melhor você aceitar Ruby, assim meu propósito de vida termina aqui e vou poder descansar o tempo que me resta antes de renascer em outro lugar”. Hades falou sério, mas deu um tchau se despedindo das duas.

“Sim. Eu me aceito casar com você, Zelena Mills. E faço essa mesma promessa. E Hades, obrigada por tudo. Peço desculpas pelo meu mal comportamento no começo. Vá com Deus e divirta-se. Eu nunca esquecerei o que vocês fizeram por mim. Até um dia”. Hades foi embora deixando as duas mulheres sozinhas por um momento, curtindo a paz e a serenidade que estavam sentindo.

Cora, Regina e Javier entraram no quarto e viram as duas deitadas juntas. E até pensaram em sair, mas Ruby foi mais rápida.

“Podem entrar. Doutor ela ressuscitou. Foi um milagre. Pode ver os batimentos e outras coisas. Vou deixar o senhor fazer o seu trabalho. Eu vou ver como Emma está. Oi Cora, Regina”. Ruby cumprimentou a todos ao se levantar. Zelena não gostou e reclamou.

“A minha noiva vai embora sem me dar um beijo? Quero o meu beijo Rubs. Nossa filha pediu para eu não ser tão durona e me entregar a você e é isso que eu farei. Pode voltar aqui e me dar um beijo. E não aceito selinho ou no rosto”. Zel pediu fazendo biquinho.

“Finalmente minha filha tomou juízo. Você teve que morrer e nos matar de susto para cair em si e ver que a Ruby é sua metade? Essa é a minha Zelena. Você viu e falou com a Isabella? E como ela está? Você está bem? Nós vamos levar a Emma para um apartamento privado no hospital. Nós voltamos porque sentimos você voltar para nós”. Cora explicou emotiva.

Ruby voltou até Zelena e trocaram um beijo cheio de amor e carinho. E só assim a ruiva deu um sorriso satisfeito. “Sim, mãe. Eu pedi a Rubs em casamento e ela aceitou. Vou casar no mesmo dia que a Regina. Eu vi a Isabella e ela é tão linda, tão cheia de vida e já é defensora da minha lobinha. Ela disse que vai voltar para nós e será minha filha com Rubs. Acho que mais para frente Emma irá doar esperma para nós termos nossos filhos também. Isso se a Regina deixar”. Zelena riu da cara brava da irmã e Cora achou melhor entrar no meio.

“Ruby entrou no seu corpo por alguns segundos e isso já foi o suficiente para gerar uma vida. Ruby terá os seus filhos. Não terá necessidade em pedir esperma para a sua cunhada. Não provoca a sua irmã, você sabe como ela é ciumenta quando a loira dela é envolvida no assunto".

Javier viu que Zelena tinha voltado ao normal e que poderia ficar alguns dias de repouso com Emma e contou exatamente isso. Ele liberou a ruiva e as quatro puderam voltar a ver como estava a loirinha que tinha encantado a todos desde que veio ao mundo.


	60. Nós estamos grávidas, Ruby Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina não é mais a única grávida da família. Zelena e Ruby vão ter bebê daqui uns 9 meses. A primeira parte da fic já está nos capítulos finais. Mas essa fic terá a parte 2

Capítulo 60: Nós estamos grávidas, Ruby Lucas.

Emma, Regina, Ruby e Zelena foram para o apartamento que o convênio médico da Zelena e Emma liberaram.  
Regina e Ruby ficaram muito satisfeitas por ter dois quartos, assim os dois casais poderiam ter um pouco de privacidade e namorar à vontade. E dormir junto de quem se ama.

Zelena já estava curada, mas sabia que teria que ficar alguns dias deitada. Enquanto Emma ficaria com o gesso ainda por um bom tempo. Só de pensar nisso, deixava a loira muito irritada, estressada mesmo não podendo ficar, pois sabia que esse estresse ia para a noiva e seus futuros filhos.

Zelena estava deitada na cama de casal com Ruby e estava abraçando por algum tempo, se sentindo segura e amada. A lobinha estava rindo à toa, tamanho a felicidade em saber que tinha recuperado a sua mulher de vez. Lacey era bonita, mas não chegava aos pés de Zelena. A ruiva tinha encantado a linda morena de olhos azuis assim que a viu.

“Que tal a gente começar a praticar para fazermos a Isabella? Mas, amor, sem fazer muito barulho. A Regina precisa descansar. Esses últimos dias foram terríveis e ela quase perde a irmã e noiva. Só de pensar que eu quase te perdi me causa uma dor profunda no peito. Eu te amo demais Zelena Mills. Ainda bem que você tomou juízo de vez, e agora somos noivas. Isso parece um sonho. Eu noiva da mulher mais linda do planeta!”. A ruiva se aconchegou um pouco mais em sua mulher e deu um sorriso maravilhoso.

“Nós já estamos grávidas amor. A Isabella já está aí, dentro de você. Mas podemos fazer amor agora mesmo. Já estava morrendo de saudades dos seus beijos, seu corpo, sua boca, seu cheiro e assim por diante. Vem fazer amor comigo Ruby Lucas”. Zelena piscou maliciosamente e as duas começaram a se beijar como se não houvesse amanhã.

Zelena começou a tirar sua roupa lentamente e vendo cada detalhe da noiva. Ruby estava adorando vendo o olhar de encantada da sua ruiva.

“Então eu tenho sorte que você não tem o brinquedo certo para entrar em mim agora mesmo. Já que poderia prejudicar a nossa filha que é um pequeno feto do tamanho de um grão de areia. Eu te amo tanto Zelena Mills e pensar que te perdi por um segundo, me deixa louca. Eu não sou nada sem você. Eu preciso de você”. Ruby confessou e deixou o amor que ambas sentiam falar mais alto.

“Eu também preciso de você Ruby. Estou sentindo que pela primeira vez minha família está completa. Estou aqui amor e não vou a lugar algum sem vocês”. Zelena respondeu e começou a beijar por toda parte o corpo da loba que se rendeu totalmente aos encantos de sua bruxa.

Enquanto isso no quarto ao lado, Emma estava deitada sem poder muito se mexer devido a estar engessada o corpo inteiro. Ela estava se sentindo incomodada e não via a hora desses 40 dias se passarem.

Regina tinha percebido que sua mulher estava inquieta. Emma não conseguia mentir para ela. “Amor tenta se acalmar um pouco. As crianças e eu conseguimos sentir o que você está sentindo. Eu sei que não deve estar sendo fácil você ficar deitada na cama, sem fazer nada. E teremos que ficar um bom tempo sem nos amarmos, mas ordens são ordens amor. Vamos ter que aguentar. Se o seu médico disse ficar em repouso absoluto é que você terá. Está doendo muito? Se você precisar de algo é só pedir bebê”. Regina conseguia sentir o corpo todo dolorido da amada. Afinal não é todo dia que você quebra costela, braços e pernas em um acidente perigoso.

“Obrigada amor. Eu estou precisando. Cadê os enfermeiros? Eles não chegaram aqui ainda? Já faz uma hora que nós chegamos. Não acho justo abusar de você amor. Eu sei que você está cansada e também precisa descansar. Cadê as minhas mães? Acho que vou precisar tomar um remédio para dor, isso está piorando agora mesmo”. Emma respondeu brava. Ela odiava sentir dor e não queria passar para Regina ou os bebês.

“Suas mães devem estar transando que nem coelhos. E o enfermeiro deve estar chegando com a minha mãe. Você não abusa de mim em pedir remédio. Você salvou a vida da minha irmã. E isso não tem preço para mim. Graças a você seremos madrinha da Isabella. Ela vai poder vir ao mundo e acrescentar mais amor a essa família totalmente louca, mas tão do bem. Somos a melhor família do mundo amor. Obrigada por fazer parte da mesma”. Regina levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha da sua loira. Os únicos lugares que estavam sem gesso era a bochecha, o nariz, os ouvidos e a boca.

Quando Regina saiu do quarto, elas ouviram a campainha tocar. Cora, Henrique e um enfermeiro entraram na sala pequena, porem aconchegante. Depois de se abraçarem, e cumprimentarem, Regina apontou o novo quarto que ela estaria ficando por uns 40 dias e sem poder brincar com sua noiva, já que tinha uma faixa no Emmet também.

Henrique, Cora e o enfermeiro entraram no quarto. Os Mills mais velhos não puderam deixar de dar um longo suspiro. Emma estava toda engessada e parecia estar com muita dor pelos gemidos profundos que estava dando. O enfermeiro leu a ficha e pegou os remédios que a loira teria que tomar e foi até a cozinha pegar leite. Depois voltou até o quarto e ofereceu os remédios em uma mão e na outra o copo de leite.

Depois de tomar os comprimidos, Emma agradeceu o enfermeiro com a cabeça e olhou para os futuros sogros. “Oi pai urso, Cora, que bom que vocês vieram nos ver. Eu fiquei feliz”. Ela disse timidamente.

“E por que não viríamos? Você salvou a vida da nossa filha rebelde e da futura neta. E além disso tínhamos que ver como você está e claro, te agradecer pessoalmente. Nós te amamos e muito Emma Swan Mills e não vemos a hora de poder te tirar dessa cama. Você não merece estar passando por tudo isso. Você é a nossa filha de coração e de alma”. Henrique disse dando um beijo na bochecha da nora.

“Obrigada pai Urso. Eu não poderia ter pedido uma família melhor, mesmo que eu quisesse. Desculpa não poder fazer muita coisa agora mesmo. Não tem uma pessoa além de mim, e claro, da Ruby que ama com loucura essa família. Sinto-me honrada em fazer parte oficialmente dela por ser filha da Kristin. E logo farei parte duas vezes sendo a esposa de Regina Mills. Algo que não vejo a hora de acontecer. Sou eu quem agradeço a todos vocês por me acolherem e me amarem do jeito que eu sou. Muito obrigada mesmo”. Emma confessou e começou a chorar, de tanta felicidade.

“Somos nós quem devemos agradecer a minha irmã por ter feito uma filha tão maravilhosa e perfeita como você. A Ingrid deveria ter te tratado melhor, mas, não a culpamos mais. Viver a vida sem amor é a pior coisa que tem e isso de certa forma, a enlouqueceu. Em podemos sentir a sua dor, descansa querida. Você também Regina. Quando vocês acordarem, estaremos na sala. O Henrique vai ficar aqui comigo, fazendo companhia. Nós amamos vocês”. Cora foi até Emma e deu um beijo na bochecha e começou a sentir as dores que a nora estava sentindo. Ela fez uma oração rápida pedindo a todos os deuses que ajudassem a sua sobrinha.

Nesse momento, todas ouviram os altos gemidos que estavam vindo do quarto ao lado. E Emma ficou toda sem graça. Henrique, Cora e Regina acharam fofo assim como quase tudo o que a loira fazia. Cora resolveu intervir e foi até o quarto de Zelena.

“Zelena Mills você pode fazer um feitiço de som para que sua cunhada não fique envergonhada? Ela salvou a sua vida, e é assim que você retribui? Para que você é bruxa se não pode colocar um feitiço de som. Pelo amor de Deus, para de ser egoísta e pense nela. Se você não por agora mesmo, eu o farei, e não será divertido. O Emmet está enfaixado. Sua irmã não pode brincar. Pense nisso”. Cora gritou na porta e esperou a resposta, já sabendo que logo sua filha mais velha iria aparecer para falar com ela.

“Desculpa mamãe. Eu não fiz por mal. É que acabei me empolgando por aqui. Sinto muito por isso. E como a Ems está? Ela está com muita dor?” E como esperado Zelena apareceu na porta com o cabelo todo despenteado.

“Ela está com muita dor. Os ossos estão quebrados em vários lugares. Não está tão feio como ela entrou no quarto do hospital. Já conseguimos melhorar um pouco, mas há muito para corrigirmos. Apenas te peço um pouco mais de consideração com elas. Emma não está conseguindo se mover direito. Apenas faça o feitiço de som, não estou pedindo para não fazer amor com a Ruby. Você não tem culpa da sua irmã não poder fazer o mesmo. Só um pouco de respeito, é tudo o que te peço”. Cora deu um suspiro. Ela estava muito preocupada com Emma.

“Eu ainda não a vi. Irei pedir desculpas pessoalmente. Não foi esse meu objetivo mãe. A senhora sabe o quanto amo a Emma. Ela não é só minha prima ou cunhada. Eu a vejo como uma outra irmã. Só um minuto. Irei avisar a Ruby que vou no quarto do lado. Perdoe-me mãe. Não foi o meu objetivo fazê-la passar por isso”. Zelena entrou no quarto e logo depois saiu com chinelo e o cabelo um pouco melhor.  
Zelena e Cora entraram no quarto de Emma e viram Regina vigiando o sono de Emma. Cora sentiu ainda mais orgulho da filha mais nova. O amor que ela sentia pela loira era puro, sincero, profundo. O mesmo amor que ela tinha pelo Henrique e a Ruby pela Zelena. E a mulher mais velha não pode deixar de dar um sorriso feliz.

“Eu vim aqui ver como a Ems está. E pedir desculpas pelo barulho de agora pouco. Eu vou fazer o feitiço e vocês não irão ouvir mais nada. Sinto muito por ela estar tão machucada assim. Não sei se é uma boa ideia, mas será que se ela entrasse em coma induzido não seria melhor? Como ela ficou depois da gincana. Eu me sinto culpada em vê-la dessa forma. Eu sei que ela salvou a minha vida e a da minha filha, mas, me dói e muito ver a Emma assim. Quando a Tara chegar, falarei com ela sobre isso. Essa cena é de cortar o coração em mil pedaços. Eu imagino como você está sentindo Gina”. Zelena ficou perto da Emma e pôde comprovar o quanto sua cunhada estava machucada e não gostou nem um pouco disso.

“Por que temos que esperar a Tara? Quem colocou a Emma naquele coma induzido fui eu. Acho que consigo fazer isso novamente”. Regina retrucou brava. Tara podia ser guardiã de Emma, mas ela também era. A morena mais nova não gostava de dividir sua mulher com ninguém e todo mundo sabia disso.

“Achei a ideia excelente Zelena. Acho melhor colocar a Emma em coma induzido. Eu posso muito bem fazer isso. Os ossos irão demorar um tempo para curar e seria melhor para ela passar por esse processo dormindo. Eu sei que foi você quem a colocou em coma na outra vez, mas, Regina ela é minha protetora. E sou eu quem deveria fazer isso dessa vez. Não sou muito boa em trabalhar em equipe, mas se vocês quiserem me ajudar dessa vez, eu irei aceitar. A dor é muito intensa, e a parte dragão dela está bravo. Ele está exigindo que ela descanse”. Tara respondeu entrando no quarto.

Regina não estava nem um pouco satisfeita. “Eu sei que você é a guardiã dela, mas sou a mulher, quem divide tudo. Os momentos bons e ruins. E fui eu quem a coloquei na outra vez. Eu imagino o quanto o lado dragão está irritado com tudo isso. Emma é uma mulher ativa. E ficar por 40 dias sem poder fazer nada a está matando. Mas se eu fiz uma vez, posso muito bem fazer novamente”.

“Vocês querem por favor, parar de brigarem. Tara tem razão quanto ao meu lado dragão. Ele está rugindo dentro de mim. Furioso. Regina, ela é minha guardiã assim como a minha mãe Kristin e você. Obrigada pela ideia Zelena. Mesmo você não sendo minha cunhada preferida agora mesmo, gostei da sua ideia. Mas se vocês forem me deixar em coma induzido, por favor, façam isso agora mesmo. E trabalhem em equipe”. Emma pediu rangendo os dentes.

“Hei, por que não sou sua cunhada preferida? Não me diga que a Katie nem chegou direito na família e já roubou meu lugar. Ela poderá ser apenas sua cunhada, agora eu... Bem, sou muito mais. Sou sua prima, cunhada e confidente. E não vou deixar essa pirralha roubar meu cargo. Sou tão ciumenta e possessiva quanto a minha irmã. Isso corre na família Mills. Somos as melhores e temos muito orgulho disso”. Zelena retrucou brava e todos caíram na risada.

“Eu sei que não deveria estar falando isso mas, você quer colocar em risco a vida dos seus filhos? Os meus futuros protegidos? Eu sei que foi você quem fez da outra vez, mas essa é totalmente diferente. Hoje teremos que usar uma enorme quantidade de magia e você não está podendo usar a sua agora mesmo. Há 3 bebês dentro de você que acabarão prejudicados se usar qualquer quantia de magia. A Emma precisa de muita magia agora mesmo. Se isso te deixar melhor farei com sua irmã e mãe, isto é, se a Cora e a Zelena aceitarem. Mas se você quiser agir como uma criança e por em risco a saúde das suas filhas, é você quem sabe”. Tara respondeu chegando até Emma e vendo a gravidade.

“É claro que aceito ajudar a Emma. E faço com o maior prazer. Quando você quiser começar, é só falar Tara. Peço desculpas pela minha irmã e por mim. Não sabemos dividir muito bem quem amamos. E você me magoou agora mesmo dona Emma Swan Mills. Vou ter uma conversa muito boa com a Katie sobre isso. E só não vou tirar satisfações com você ou com ela agora mesmo porque não é hora e nem lugar para isso”. Zelena estava brava e irritada. Como assim ela não era a cunhada preferida da Emma? Isso a irritou demais, porém sabia que tinha de se acalmar. A saúde da loira dependia disso.

“Zelena, a Emma está morrendo de dor. Ela não sabe muito bem o que está falando. Releve isso. Agora vamos salvá-la para depois você ter uma conversa séria. Precisamos da sua prima e cunhada viva para isso. Vamos esquecer as brigas e pensar apenas em deixa-la bem e sem dor”. Cora revirou os olhos quando viu a filha mais velha brava.

E assim Cora, Tara, Zelena juntaram as suas forças e fizeram Emma ficar em coma induzido gastando uma quantia alta de magia, mas depois de alguns minutos, conseguiram. Regina estava chateada em não poder ajudar sua família, mas suas filhas estavam crescendo dentro dela e não poderia ajudar. E isso fez a morena mais nova se sentir uma inútil.

“Regina, nós já terminamos. Acho melhor ficarmos na sala. Mas se você precisar de nós é só falar. Emma precisa descansar. Ela está muito abalada e ferida”. Cora explicou já perto da porta.

“Pode deixar mamãe. Obrigada a todos vocês por isso. Eu vou ficar de olho bem aberto agora e se eu precisar te chamo mãe”. Regina respondeu olhando para sua amada com todo o amor que sentia por ela.

E assim, Zelena, Cora e Tara saíram do quarto deixando Regina e Emma a sós para que elas pudessem descansar e recuperar as energias sabendo que tinha um longo caminho a percorrer.


	61. Visitando Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confesso que tive um pouco de dificuldade para pensar o que fazer. Quis que a Zel mostrasse o lado ciumento dela e também, o lado divertido. Quis colocar Robert, e SuperCorp... outra paixão minha... mas vocês já sabem.

Capítulo 61 – Visitando Emma.

Alguns dias se passaram desde que Emma ficou em coma induzido e a família Gold, Swan Mills ficavam por horas vigiando o sono da futura rainha da Espanha.

Regina não aguentava mais de tanta saudade de sua amada. Mesmo estando ao seu lado quase 24 horas por dia não conseguia saciar essa vontade de ver sua loira amada acordada e bem. A morena ainda tinha alguns meses para dar a luz aos novos herdeiros, mas sentia falta imensamente de sua noiva, da outra mãe dos seus filhos.

“Oi amor. Eu não vejo a hora de ver você acordada e ficar admirando seus lindos olhos azuis esverdeados. Eles são tão cheio de vida, de expressão. E eles sempre me contam o que preciso saber. Eu sei que nossa ligação é muito mais profunda, mas amor, seus olhos são o espelho de sua alma e basta um simples olhar para saber como você está e, claro, alegrar minha vida”. Regina conversou com sua mulher ainda deitada na grande cama de casal.

Ingrid e Kristin entraram no quarto da filha, pensando que Emma já estava acordada, mas viram Regina se aninhando um pouco mais na amada.

“Oh desculpa atrapalhar esse momento íntimo Regina, mas eu pensei que a nossa filha tinha acordado. Se eu soubesse que ela sofreria esse acidente e ficaria tão machucada a ponto de ter que ficar em coma induzido, talvez eu não teria demorado tanto para começar a tratar minha bebê como ela sempre mereceu, uma das princesas mais amorosas e gentis que esse mundo teve o prazer de conhecer. Ah se eu pudesse voltar ao tempo e mimar a nossa boneca... Ela não teria fugido do amor e se entregado mais facilmente a você, Regina. Talvez até já estariam casadas há uns 15 anos”. Ingrid estava se corroendo de remorso. De todo o sofrimento que fez sua filha passar por todos esses 30 anos.

Kristin já tinha perdoado a namorada por todo os maltratos que Ingrid causou em Emma. Afinal, sua mulher tinha sido vítima do preconceito dos próprios pais e por ódio de algo que incutido nela a pensar como verdadeiro. “Ing... Amor? Não se sinta culpada por esse acidente. Você não teve culpa! Nem Zelena! Nossa filha não está morta. Você vai poder trata-la com todo mimo e amor que deseja. Nossa Emma é uma Swan Mills e, portanto, uma das pessoas mais fortes e resistentes do mundo. Quando ela acordar poderemos enchê-la de mimos, abraços, beijos. Ela já está melhor e não acho que vai demorar os 40 dias previstos pelo médico. Tara, Cora, Zelena, Você e eu estamos sempre emitindo energia de cura e amor para ela. Nossa menina está bem. Confie em mim bebê”. Kris beijou Regina no rosto, e depois, abaixou e fez o mesmo com a filha. A dragão mais velha pode sentir uma faixa de luz branca saindo da loira em coma.

Nesse momento, as três mulheres pararam e olharam chocadas tanto para Emma quanto para a barriga de Regina.

“O que está acontecendo? Meus netos estão ajudando a mãe loira? Então eles também são seres mágicos? Eu sei que a força do amor verdadeiro é a coisa mais poderosa do mundo, mas isso não fará falta a eles?” Ingrid era uma bruxa e tinha poderes, mas não era tão poderosa quanto as Mills, por isso suas dúvidas.

“Amor não se preocupa. Nossos netos são muito poderosos e possuem magia branca por serem fruto do amor verdadeiro. Eles são puros. Eles sentiram a nossa preocupação em relação a Emma e ajudaram da forma que puderam. Aposto que no máximo 48 horas a nossa filha estará acordada. Eu vou sondar para ver se é verdadeiro”. Kris tocou na cabeça da filha e sentiu uma significativa melhora.

Regina não gostava muito de chorar na frente de outras pessoas, mas, não aguentou e as lágrimas caiam constantemente. “Ela está melhor? Isso que eu estou sentindo é verdadeiro? Não é fruto da minha imaginação?” Regina colocou a mão na barriga e sussurrou: “Obrigada por ajudarem a sua outra mãe. Estou tão orgulhosa de vocês”. De repente sentiu três chutes em seu ventre e deu um pequeno gemido.

“Eles já começaram a te chutar? Crianças comportam-se! Não façam minha nora sentir dor. Eu sei que vocês já ajudaram sua mãe loira, mas sejam bons para sua mãe morena também”. Kris disse séria e com o olhar perguntou se poderia sentir seus netos a Regina, que concordou emocionada.

Kristin estava tão maravilhada. Ela tinha perdido essa fase na gravidez da namorada há 30 anos atrás e era como se estivesse tendo a sua segunda chance. Poder sentir seus netos se mexerem ainda no ventre de sua nora era uma experiência impar e a dragão mais velha não poderia estar mais feliz por ser capaz de vivenciar esse momento tão mágico, tão sublime.

Ingrid viu a alegria, a sensação de maravilha que sua mulher estava vivendo ao se conectar com os netos ainda em formação.

“Obrigada Regina! Por compartilhar esse momento tão íntimo e privado seu com os meus netos. Eu não pude sentir a Emma na barriga da Ing. E não posso comparar, mas, a sensação que estou tendo é tão boa. Eles são mesmo filhos da Emma! Não param quietos! Será que vamos ter alguns jogadores de futebol na família? Ainda bem que há grandes times como Barcelona, Real Madri. Campeões não somente na Espanha, mas Mundiais”. Ingrid ao ouvir sua amada não pode deixar de dar um sorriso satisfeita consigo mesma.

“O que foi sogrinha? Por que o sorriso satisfeito? A Emms mexia muito também? Eu lembro dela pequena, mas gostaria de saber como ela era como um feto”. Regina olhou para Ingrid com carinho, realmente curiosa para saber mais detalhes da noiva.

“A Emma se mexia muito. Principalmente perto de nascer. Eu lembro de ter tido esses mesmos pensamentos só que pensei do meu filho ser jogador de futebol americano. Afinal vivíamos nos Estados Unidos. Eu guardo lembranças agridoces dessa época. Se eu soubesse que minha mãe tinha forjado a cena da Kris beijando outra pessoa, eu... bem... eu a teria procurado ainda grávida da Emma. E pensar que poderíamos ter vivido a nossa história sem ter precisado viver toda essa amargura, tristeza, ódio, etc. Eu sei que não posso mudar o nosso passado, mas, amor nosso futuro será bem melhor. E quando você ensinar os nossos netos a voarem como mini dragões, eu quero estar presente”. Ingrid colocou a mão no ventre de Regina também e pôde sentir os netos se moverem.

Elas estavam tão concentradas em ouvir os filhos de Emma e Regina ainda fetos que não perceberam Zelena parada na porta até que a ruiva assobiou alto. Todas olharam assustadas para a porta.

“Zelena Mills Lucas! Não faça isso! Por acaso você quer nos matar de susto? Eu não posso morrer agora. Eu tenho muita lenha para queimar com a minha loira. Não posso deixa-la viúva antes de casarmos. A concorrência é grande. E seus sobrinhos nem nasceram ainda”. Regina fez biquinho e todas acharam encantador.

“Desculpa meninas. Eu não tive a intenção de assustá-las. Eu senti uma vibração e tive que vim ver o que era. Vi que Emma mexeu a mão e quis mostrar isso a vocês. Eu pensei em como tirar a atenção de todas na barriga da minha irmã ou no passado e percebi que teria de ser algo alto, mesmo sabendo do risco de deixar vocês com falta de ar ou algo parecido. Ingrid não dá para mudar o passado. Eu também tenho minha carga de culpa... No acidente claro, mas enfim... Não posso fazer nada... E você também não. Agora a única coisa que você pode fazer é dar um irmão ou irmã para a Emms e assim a tia Kris vai poder estar presente em todos os momentos do novo bebê Swan Mills. A Emma não deve estar gostando muito disso... E então, eu vou parar. Ela disse que não sou a cunhada predileta dela no momento e quero voltar a ser. Uma vez rainha, sempre rainha. Gosto de estar no topo. Isso é da família Mills com certeza”. Zelena não pode deixar de dar uma risada ao terminar de falar e chegou mais perto.

Emma mexeu a mão novamente e dessa vez todas perceberam. Regina pegou a mão e deu um beijo com todo o amor e carinho que sente, sentiu e sempre irá sentir pela sua amada. E mais uma vez entraram no quarto. Dessa vez Robert, Belle, Melissa e Katie. Zelena ao ver Katie fez careta e a cena foi percebida por todos.

“Desculpa se viemos em uma hora ruim. Nós estávamos preocupados e morrendo de saudades da Emma. Eu pensei em avisar, mas acho que acabamos esquecendo. Nossa intenção não foi interromper algo importante”. Robert percebeu o clima tenso e quis resolver isso o mais rápido possível.

“Seja bem-vindo Robert. Vocês chegaram na hora certa. Essa foi a segunda vez que Emma mexeu a mão. Eu adorei ver você, a Belle, a Mel, mas como perdi meu posto de cunhada predileta da Emms para a namorada da Mel, estou ressentida, magoada e querendo fazer tudo o que eu puder e não puder para conseguir o meu lugar de volta. Katie pode ser uma boa pessoa, mas no momento ela roubou meu lugar no coração daquela loira ali”. Zelena disse com desdém e apontou para Emma.

Ruby tinha entrado também e não pode deixar de rir da besteira que a noiva dela tinha falado. “Amor a Katie é minha prima. Ela é da família. E mesmo se não der certo o namoro dela com a Melissa, você terá que aturá-la. Além disso é nossa sócia no novo restaurante que iremos abrir depois de casarmos. Então, por favor, não a trate com desdém”. Zelena não gostou de ser chamada atenção na frente de todo mundo e mostrou justamente isso.

“E por falar em casamento quando será o grande dia? Tanto o seu com a Ruby quanto o da Emms com a Regina?” Belle resolveu ajudar dessa vez.

“Eu pretendo casar o quanto antes com a minha lobinha, mas acho que teremos de esperar. Acho que uns dois meses. Acredito que dona Cora deve saber melhor. Você sabe de algo Gina? É melhor esperarmos a Emms estar bem recuperada. A recuperação total deve demorar pelo menos uns 45 dias”. Zelena foi até a noiva e deu um beijo casto, mas cheio de amor.

“Acredito que seria melhor vocês casarem primeiro Zelena. E depois dos meus netos nascerem aí seria a vez de Emma e Regina firmarem seu amor na frente de todos nós. Creio que daqui no máximo 5 meses teremos mais Swan Mills nascendo. O bebê de vocês virá daqui 8 meses. Com a sorte que a minha filha tem... Acho melhor deixar os bebês nascerem para depois ela casar com minha nora”. Kristin olhou para sua namorada e decidiram sair do quarto.

“Regina se você precisar de qualquer coisa é só pedir. Sei que minha filha está em boas mãos. Robert? É bom te ver feliz com a Belle. Mel, filha, Emma é uma guerreira, mas ainda não está 100 por cento. Não fique falando muito. Eu também te amei ver bem. Katie, cuida bem da minha filha hein. Não me faça ir atrás de você. Melissa é um amor de pessoa, e tenho muito orgulho disso”. Ingrid comentou e se despediu de todos com um cumprimento de mão.

“Eu lembro muito bem a versão má ou louca da minha sogra Ingrid. Não é nada bonito, mas ela não é a única que irá atrás de você se magoar a Mel, Katie. Eu posso estar gorda, baleia, filho de hipopótamo, mas ainda sou a Rainha Má. E arranco o seu coração em mil pedaços. É melhor não provocar essa família”. Regina deu uma risada da cara assombrada de Katie quem não resistiu e deu um pequeno suspiro.

“Eu agradeço a preocupação, mas eu amo a Mel. Então você não tem nada com o que se preocupar cunhadinha. O que temos é sério e se depender de mim durará para sempre. Nós, da família Lucas não desistimos de quem amamos. Rubs é a prova viva. Além de domesticar a fera, está grávida e noiva da mesma. Minha prima é uma guerreira e vencedora nata”. Katie piscou brincando para a prima quem concordou com a cabeça.

“Zelena foi pior que tigresa ou pantera. Só eu sei o que tive que fazer para domar minha menina. Só espero que a nossa filha não puxe esse lado selvagem dela”. Zelena a olhou brava e fez sinal de pouco caso, mas todos caíram na risada.

E quanto a Emma Swan? Ela estava ouvindo tudo, mas não conseguia falar e nem se mexer muito. Emms sabia que seria realmente melhor que seus filhos nascessem primeiro, ainda mais depois daquele pesadelo que teve de as pessoas não aceitarem bem o casamento de Regina com ela. Isso ainda a assustava muito e ela faria de tudo para não ter que viver aquela cena horrível em sua própria pele. E assim ela continuou ouvindo a conversa entre Robert, Belle, Zelena, Rubs, Regina, Melissa e Katie e rindo internamente de uma ou outra palhaçada de Zelena.


	62. Matando um pouco as saudades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amo Amaia Montero desde a época em que ela cantava no grupo La Oreja de Van Gogh. E eu estava ouvindo essa música Se tu no estás quando comecei a escrever o capítulo. Então estou compartilhando com vocês.

Capítulo 62 – Matando um pouco as saudades.

Alguns dias depois.

Regina estava deitada ao lado de Emma quando ouviu os gemidos da sua loira. No início, ela pensou que fosse de dor, mas pôde perceber que não eram. ‘Será que ela vai finalmente acordar? Com quem será que ela está sonhando? Espero que não seja com a Dianna Agron novamente’. A morena pensou séria.

“Regi... Na. Eu... te... amo”. A morena ficou super emocionada ao ver que era a pessoa por quem Emma estava sonhando. E pelo jeito, elas estavam fazendo amor. ‘O Emmet está tão em pé! E tudo por minha causa! Que ereção mais linda. Eu vou ter que dar um oi para ele’. Regina pensou novamente antes de pegar no Emmet. Emma deu um suspiro feliz, mas não acordou.

“Oi Emmet. Já fazia tempo que não te via tão de perto. Que saudades eu estava de você. Te pegar em minhas mãos. E te sentir bem fundo dentro de mim, na minha buceta. Um mês sem você é muita coisa. Eu preciso te provar em minha boca”. Regina pegou o Emmet com as duas mãos e deu vários beijos nele antes de colocar o máximo que pode em sua boca.

“Regi... Na! Eu vou gozar! Que boca deliciosa! Que mulher!”. Depois de alguns minutos, Emma acabou gozando fartamente e enchendo a boca de Regina com seus sucos e sabores.

Emma abriu os olhos lentamente, depois de um mês em coma induzido e a primeira coisa que viu foi sua linda e sexy noiva segurando o Emmet e dando um sorriso sexy e encantador.

“Será que eu morri e fui ao paraíso? Que sorriso mais encantador! Você é a deusa mais linda de todas em qualquer mundo ou reino”. Emma comentou com a voz rouca por falta de uso, e sentindo seu coração disparado e querendo sair do próprio peito.

“Eu sou mesmo a mais linda de todas? Ganho até mesmo da Dianna Agron?”. Regina acabou perguntando sem ao menos perceber e deu um sorriso tímido depois disso.

“Quem é Dianna Agron perto de você? Ela é linda, gostosa e tudo o mais, mas é por você quem o meu coração bate a milhas por segundo e está quase saindo fora do meu peito”. Emma confessou tímida e ganhou um lindo sorriso da morena ao lado dela.

“Acho bom eu ser a primeira em seu coração. Sou sua noiva, a outra mãe dos seus filhos e quem vai viver ao seu lado por toda vida. Nada mais justo. Você é meu tudo Emma Swan Mills e sempre será”. Regina percebeu que Emma acordou meio aérea, como se não soubesse onde estava.

“Eu vou beber água e já volto”. Emma estava com a voz bem rouca e sabia que precisava se reidratar.

“Amor, você está bem? Você está agindo como se tivesse perdido a memória. Se você for sair mesmo, por favor, coloque uma cueca. Nossa família não precisa ver o Emmet feliz. E por falar em Emmet... Ainda não terminamos a nossa conversa”. Emma engoliu em seco e ficou toda tímida.

“Tudo bem, eu vou por uma cueca”. Emma estava vestindo, quando Zelena entra no quarto.

“Bom dia Regina, Emma. O que aconteceu? Por que a Emms está em pé e se vestindo? Vocês brigaram?” Zelena franziu os olhos, não entendendo nada e bufou.

“Bom dia Zelena. Nós não brigamos. Muito pelo contrário. Finalmente ganhei o primeiro lugar no coração dela. Minha menina me escolheu até da antiga musa, me dizendo que sou a mulher mais linda de todas, mas parece não estar lembrando de nossa história, de nós. Ela quer um pouco de água já que ficou deitada um mês e precisa se reidratar”. Emma concordou com a cabeça.

“Eu vou pegar água para você Emms. E vou avisar que está acordada e de pé. Regina é melhor você lavar a boca. Dá para ver que você fez um sexo oral e lambeu tudo. Tem escorrido um pouco no seu rosto. Seja bem-vinda novamente e, quero meu posto de melhor cunhada de volta”. Zelena piscou e saiu do quarto.

“Então o sonho que eu estava tendo era real? Eu pensei que estava fazendo amor com uma bela mulher. Mas pelo visto não chegamos ao finalmente. E você acabou recebendo toda a minha carga em sua boca. Foi por isso que você disse que não tinha terminado com o Emmet? Sinto muito se deixei a desejar”. Emma confessou sem graça.

“Por que você está agindo assim toda tímida comigo? Eu sou sua mulher. Você não deixou nada a desejar. Nós não fizemos amor completamente, mas isso não quer dizer que você falhou. Eu que percebi depois. Quando eu acordei, você está gemendo meu nome e o Emmet estava tendo uma linda ereção. E como eu estava morrendo de saudades de você e do Emmet não resisti. Comecei a te masturbar e por fim o coloquei inteiro em minha boca. Alguns minutos depois você gozou em minha boca, e, acordou. É claro que estou toda molhada por você, e, cheia de tesão, mas há assuntos mais importantes no momento e um deles é como fazer você lembrar de mim, de nós e de nossa família”. Zelena voltou para o quarto e ouviu essa última parte.

“Aqui está sua água cunhada. Gina, por que você não dá um beijo de amor verdadeiro? Quem sabe ela não volte para nós?” Zelena deu a ideia ao entregar a água para Emma.

“Beijo de amor verdadeiro faz uma das pessoas lembrarem de algo que tenha supostamente esquecido? Pensei que isso fosse lenda. Algo que o comércio vende nos dias dos namorados para arrecadar dinheiro ou algo do tipo”. Emma disse indiferente.

“Por favor, me diga que você está brincando conosco meu amor. Você não acredita na força do amor verdadeiro? Isso só pode ser um pesadelo. Eu posso te beijar com todo o amor e carinho que sinto por você?” Regina lembrou de alguns casos onde o beijo trouxe as lembranças das pessoas.

Emma terminou de beber água e viu uma luz saindo do ventre de Regina e a acertando em sua cabeça. “Ei. Isso dói”. A mesma luz a levou para os braços de Regina. “Oi minha rainha. É claro que você pode me beijar. Eu não sei se posso acreditar em algo como amor verdadeiro...”. Regina calou sua noiva dando lhe o beijo mais puro, amoroso e carinhoso... Se entregando de corpo e alma ao beijo. Aos poucos as lembranças foram voltando a loira que mais uma vez se sentiu grata por ter Regina Mills em sua vida.

“Oi Gina! Estou de volta amor. Obrigada por mais uma vez cuidar de mim. Estava morrendo de saudades de você e das crianças. Mas, não gostei que elas me deram um soco com a energia delas. Poxa nem nasceram e já escolheram lados. Eu amo todas vocês... Incluindo você Zelena Mills. Finalmente criou juízo e ficou noiva da Rubs hein. É verdade que ela ficou grávida? Agora só falta as minhas mães tomarem jeito e ficarem juntas”. Emma estava feliz com as novas notícias da família Swan Mills Lucas.

“Eu também te amo loira ingrata. Sim. Eu fiquei noiva da Ruby e ela está esperando uma filha que é nossa. Isabella virá daqui uns 8 meses. Nós iremos casar daqui algumas semanas. Suas mães já estão juntas e firmes. Elas começaram a namorar firme no dia em que viemos ficar nesse apartamento há um mês. É bom te ver acordada e bem. Volto mais tarde. Espero que essa seja o ultimo susto que você tenha nos dado. Suas mães devem estar chegando”. Zelena fez biquinho brava.

“Esse bico dos Mills é tão encantador. Posso não ter tido a sorte em tê-lo, mas espero que meus filhos consigam. É marca registrada de vocês. Mãe Kris ganhou mais pontos comigo por ouvir o coração e aceitar mãe Ingrid por perto. Por que eu sou loira ingrata? Só porque eu tinha lhe dito que você não era mais minha cunhada favorita? Zel, eu estava morrendo de dor. Meu corpo inteiro estava quebrado. Você deveria ter relevado. Eu não conheço muito bem a Katie. Sei que parece ser uma boa mulher e que gosta da Melissa, mas é só. Vem aqui ruivinha linda. Deixa eu te dar um abraço”. Emma levantou da cama novamente e deu um abraço de urso e um beijo estalado na bochecha. “Estamos de bem novamente?”. Zelena acenou com a cabeça e deu um lindo sorriso.

“Eu só vou deixar você chamar a Zel de ruivinha linda porque foi brincadeira senão eu ia te falar que você está cantando a Mills errada”. Regina deu uma risadinha e colocou as mãos na barriga ao sentir 3 pontadas.

“Meus netos estão te dando trabalho Gina? Eles devem estar felizes que a mãe loira deles acordou e está de pé. Não pense que você irá fugir da fisioterapia extensiva. Até o casamento da Zel você estará nova em folha. Eu irei pessoalmente cuidar disso. Seja bem-vinda my star”. Emma foi até Kris e a abraçou.

“Eu só espero que esse tratamento rígido, militar não comece hoje mesmo. My swarga dê uma trégua a sua filha mais velha. Não sou uma morta, ou inválida, mas, fiquei um bom tempo deitada. Parabéns por ter aceitado o amor da mãe Ingrid. Finalmente deixou o orgulho de lado e se deixou ser feliz. Não era hora. Cadê a mãe Ingrid? Eu queria dar um abraço nela também”. Emma deu um beijo em cada bochecha de sua mãe dragão e um grande abraço apertado.

“Eu só espero que você não nos assuste novamente my star. Você é a minha única filha. Não engravidei sua mãe ainda. Nós temos treinado e muito, mas por enquanto só temos uma filha: você. Eu não irei abusar muito, mas também não será um mar de rosas esse treinamento. Você será uma das madrinhas no casamento da sua prima Zelena e tem que aguentar ficar em pé quase duas horas, pelo menos".

“Sim. Você será minha madrinha de casamento, mas acho que é melhor eu voltar para os braços da Ruby. Quero estar presente quando a senhora for começar o tratamento intensivo com a Emms. Até mais tarde meninas”. Zelena deu um beijo nas outras 3 mulheres.

“Pode deixar Zel. Eu irei chamá-la. É melhor eu voltar para Ing. Até mais tarde filha, e Gina. Dê um beijo nos meus netos por mim”. Kris e Zelena saíram do quarto de Emma e assim a loira mais nova pôde com isso, matar um pouco das saudades de Regina e de seus filhos que estavam para nascer ainda.


	63. Treinando e relaxando na banheira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é para quem queria ver Emma interagindo com Kris, Tara, Cora, Regina. Eu espero que gostem.

Capítulo 63 – Treinando e relaxando na banheira.

E como prometido, Kristin, Tara e Ingrid ficaram ajudando Emma na parte física do tratamento e Cora na parte burocrática e mágica. A loira mais nova poderia não estar casando com a Regina no dia seguinte, mas daqui alguns meses sim. E como tal, precisava saber tudo o que pudesse sobre Espanha, Madri, e como agir como a futura rainha.

No momento Emma estava sobrevoando o palácio da família Mills com Kristin e Tara. E estava a ponto de escurecer. Emma estava cansada e um pouco dolorida, mas não deu o braço a torcer.

“Kris, você não acha que devemos parar por hoje? Acho que a nossa star fez um bom trabalho. Acho que ela já consegue ficar parada no altar quando a Zelena e Ruby casarem. Sei que você quer sempre a perfeição e eu também, mas hoje será a despedida de solteiro da Zelena e da lobinha e acredito que nossa menina estará em alguma dessas duas despedidas”. Tara viu o cansaço de sua protegida.

“Obigada Tara. Eu ainda não sei em qual irei. Se eu conheço bem a Zelena, ela irá querer correr com alguns dos carros da família. Regina não deveria participar, já que os bebês podem nascer a qualquer momento como vocês já viram. Eles serão prematuros. Mãe, você por acaso vai participar de um deles? E você, Tara?”. Emma olhou para as duas mulheres ainda sobrevoando o Palácio.

“Zelena lembra muito a mim, filha. Eu sosseguei um pouco agora, um pouco antes da Regina ir até você, nos Estados Unidos. Geralmente eu as acompanhava nas corridas de carro. E saia toda noite, em busca de aventuras. Toda noite era com uma mulher diferente. Ninguém dormiu duas noites na minha cama. Eu só fui me cansar dessa vida boêmia aos 46 anos. E fez muito bem sua cunhada parar antes. Amanhã ela fará 31 anos e será a senhora Mills Lucas. Eu sei que estamos trabalhando um pouco mais em você hoje, my star, mas amanhã é um dia muito especial e isso está me deixando ansiosa. Eu posso ser imortal, mas tenho sentimentos”. Kris olhou para filha com todo o orgulho que estava sentindo.

De repente Emma ficou com muito ciúmes da Zel e começou a explodir em chamas. Labaredas imensas saíram e as duas mulheres que a acompanhavam ficaram sem entender. “Estou morrendo de ciúmes da Zelena nesse exato momento. Por que ela tinha que ser igual a senhora, mãe Kris? Ela não é sua filha, e sim sua sobrinha. Quem tem que ser parecida com a senhora sou eu. Sua filha mais velha, Emma Swan Mills!”.

Kristin estava adorando ver sua filha com ciúmes dela, mas achou melhor mudar a direção antes que Emma queimasse o palácio inteiro e matasse a todos. Elas foram em direção a uma praça. “My star, você não precisa ficar com ciúmes da Zelena comigo. Você é minha única filha, pelo menos por enquanto. Eu não quis deixá-la nervosa. Isso não fará bem para você e provavelmente a Regina já deve ter sentido sua raiva e não fará bem aos meus netos. Se acalma, Emma. Eu não quis te deixar com ciúmes. Ela é realmente minha sobrinha, eu a amo, mas não é nem um terço do quanto eu te amo, my star. Vamos parar nesse parque por enquanto. Vamos voltar a forma humana”. Kris pediu com todo o carinho. Emma dragão era forte, poderosa, segura, e usava seus conhecimentos sem medo algum. Isso fez o orgulho da mãe dragão um pouco maior.

“Sua mãe tem razão, Emma. Tente se acalmar, isso não lhe fará bem. Acho melhor você não ir a essa despedida de solteiro da Zelena. Invente uma desculpa ou peça para a Regina avisar a irmã que vocês devem descansar hoje para estarem inteiras e prontas amanhã no casamento. Sua forma dragão está cada vez mais poderosa. Parece que você sempre esteve em contato com esse lado e não apenas algumas semanas. Você de dragão é a coisa mais linda e muito poderosa, tanto quanto a mim ou a sua mãe. Ter ciúmes da Zelena? My star? Sua mãe parece um cachorrinho babão quando você está perto. Só falta abanar o rabo e ficar latindo! Ela só tem olhos para você. Acredite em mim nisso! Ela te ama mais que tudo!”. Emma deu um suspiro e olhou para a mãe que tentou imitar um cão. E todas elas caíram na risada.

“Nós podemos entrar nessa conversa ou ainda é perigoso? Viemos em missão de paz”. Regina apareceu com a Ingrid e Cora e ficou no lado de Emma ainda em forma de dragão. E deu um beijo no rosto da amada quem deu um pequeno suspiro.

“O que causou essa raiva em nossa filha Kris? Regina estava descansando e acordou assustada. Eu estava na cozinha com a Cora preparando o jantar e só ouvimos nossa nora sair do quarto e começar a procurar por Emma. Saímos no jardim e vimos um dragão em chamas, o que descobrirmos ser a Ems. E viemos olhando para o céu até vermos vocês descerem nesse jardim. O colar mostrou para a Regina tudo o que a nossa filha estava sentindo”. Ingrid olhou para os olhos da filha e viu remorso por lá. E ficou alguns segundos olhando para a filha, até que ficou ao lado de Kris. Cora, por sua vez, achou melhor ficar ao lado da Regina e segurou a mão da filha, que ficou mais calma e pode relaxar.

“Desculpa mãe Ingrid. Eu fiquei com ciúmes da Zelena. A mãe Kris me disse que ela era igual a mãe e isso me subiu o sangue. Eu demorei 30 anos para conhecer a minha outra mãe e tive essa crise de ciúmes. Sei que não tenho motivos para isso, mas, na hora acabei entrando em combustão e para não matarmos ninguém no palácio viemos aqui. Desculpa mães, tia, amor, protetora e filhos. Sei que sou adulta e um ato como esse não é aceitável. Mas, a meu favor, posso dizer que não estava em formato humano e deixei as emoções me dominarem”. Emma pediu desculpas toda tímida.

“É melhor você não ver sua cunhada agora ou senão ela poderá sair queimada. Zelena achou melhor não correr como estava querendo. Ela disse que você não ia deixar a Regina participar e que sem a irmã mais nova dela na disputa não teria graça. Ruby sugeriu fazer algo aqui no Palácio mesmo. É normal sentir ciúmes da Zelena com sua mãe. Todas nós temos ciúmes. Não se sinta mal por isso. Você quer alguém mais ciumento que sua noiva? Regina é extremamente ciumenta e possessiva. Até mesmo Zelena quem nunca admitia antes. Ela morre de ciúmes de todas nós. Não se sinta com remorso Emma amada. Vem aqui, me dá um abraço”. Cora explicou para a nora que deu uma fungada e foi até a direção de Cora, mesmo com Regina franzindo a testa.

“Ei. A mãe é minha. E a mulher também”. Regina colocou a mão no ventre e sentiu um chute. Emma e Cora trocaram um abraço caloroso. E foi a vez de todos fazerem biquinho.

“É melhor todos nós voltarem antes que todos nós saímos feridos. Regina é uma feiticeira muito poderosa”. Ingrid comentou brincando, mas todas se ajeitaram. Emma, Tara e Kristin ainda estavam no formato de dragão, mas como estavam cansadas sumiram nas fumaças mágicas de Cora e Regina.

Cora e Tara foram para a sala de jantar, ver se tudo estava em ordem, enquanto Emma e Regina foram para o quarto delas, e Kristin foi ao quarto com Ingrid.

Emma entrou no quarto delas e começou a mudar para a forma de humano. E deitou ao lado da mulher e começou a fazer carinho pelo ventre, ao perceber que seus filhos estavam agitados ainda.

Regina estava amando esse contato, mas sabia que muito em breve alguém estaria batendo no quarto delas.

“Amor, o que você acha de eu ficar aqui no quarto. Eu estou cansada e dolorida. Eu sei que é a despedida de solteiro da sua irmã, mas não sei se vou conseguir ficar muito tempo por lá. Mas se você quiser ir tudo bem, eu vou entender”. Emma confessou fechando os olhos, mas ainda fazendo carinho na noiva.

“Eu sei que você está muito cansada e dolorida. Minha sogra abusou hoje. Que tal a gente tomar um banho bem relaxante na banheira só nós 5. Não sei se a Zelena vai gostar se não participarmos nem um pouco da brincadeira que elas estão pensando em fazer aqui em casa. Nem que seja uma meia hora, mas, acho que teremos de participar. Vamos continuar esse carinho na banheira. Vem bebê, deixa as crianças e eu cuidarem de você”. Regina levantou delicadamente da cama e puxou Emma até o banheiro e começou a encher a banheira de maça e canela, seus sais de banho preferido.

“Você é mesmo perfeita, Regina Mills. Agora vem aqui. Senta na minha frente. Eu quero abraçar vocês quatro”. Emma sentou primeiro e esperou Regina sentar.

“Você só quer nos abraçar, Emma Swan Mills? Eu pensei que você fosse querer fazer amor. Eu sei que estou muito gorda para você, mas na banheira não ia ter muito problema”.

“Ei. Que conversa é essa? Você não está muito gorda ou que seja só gorda. Há 3 crianças dentro de você agora mesmo. Eu quero fazer amor, mas lembro da última consulta com o Javier dizendo que poderia ser prejudicial se fizéssemos amor agora. Ele recomendou não fazermos amor. Nossos filhos logo vão nascer. Se eu entendi direito você está entrando no 7º mês de gestação. Eu tenho que jogar fora aquele sofá que ficou no seu apartamento com a Zelena. Senão iremos passar muita vergonha quando nossos filhos descobrirem onde eles foram gerados. Se a tia deles não tivesse chegado naquela hora eu teria gozado fora”.

“Você não entendeu ainda Emma que eu não iria desistir de ficar grávida de você? Eu estava determinada a te enlaçar de vez. Se não fosse aquela tarde, seria a noite, quando eu voltasse daquele jogo ou qualquer outro dia, não muito distante daquele. Amor, eu estava com um objetivo em mente e nada faria eu mudar de ideia. Nós, da família Mills não desistimos nunca! O sofá está em um ótimo lugar. É claro que não vou deixar você jogar fora. Nunca. Ele é onde foi gerado nossos primeiros trigêmeos. E se depender de mim, será de pelo menos mais um. A Zelena chegou na hora certa aquela tarde. E mesmo que você tenha gozado fora eu teria engravidado já que você ficou paralisada na hora deixando o Emmet dentro de mim por um tempo considerável. Mesmo que você tivesse tirado e gozado entre minhas pernas eu ficaria grávida. Isso é o destino amor, não adianta fugir. Nasci para gerar nossos filhos. Eu sou a dona do Emmet. Eu sou a sua mulher e sempre serei. Eu te amo Emma Swan Mills! Ponha isso em sua cabeça loira!”. Regina começou a mexer no Emmet com vigor, como mostrando para a noiva loira que mandava e muito no Emmet.

“Eu também te amo Regina Mills, mas apenas não queria que você tivesse engravidado naquela tarde. Poderia ter sido em um outro dia, mas não dá para mudar o destino. Agora deixa eu cuidar de você e das crianças. Eu quero te amar como você merece. Só não vou poder entrar em você com o Emmet. Mas acharei outro jeito”. Emma foi cortada por Regina que a beijou como se não houvesse amanhã.

Emma beijou o corpo inteiro de Regina e apreciou o belo corpo da morena que mesmo grávida de trigêmeos ainda era o corpo mais bonito que a loira tinha visto.

“Gostando de algo do meu corpo amor? Você vai querer explorar todo esse território? Ele é todo seu bebê. Pode vir. Seu olhar de luxúria está fazendo delícias com a minha libido. Vem me comer vem. Estou prontinha para você”. Regina gemeu em sua voz mais rouca e sensual e Emma não resistiu. Ela começou a lamber, morder, beijar novamente o corpo de Regina quem começou a gemer alto.

Regina continuou a masturbar o Emmet, e Emma estava quase gozando. A mão de Regina era tão talentosa quanto seu rebolado. “Eu quero te sentir dentro bebê. Por favor, deixa eu sentar no Emmet, cavalga-lo do jeito que eu gosto e sei fazer”.

“Eu não posso... Eu não devo”. Emma arregalou os olhos quando sentiu Regina encaixando o Emmet em sua boceta encharcada. E acabou dando um suspiro longo.

“Vem amor... Eu estou na borda, goza comigo vem”. Regina começou a gozar no seu brinquedo favorito e deu um sorriso satisfeito consigo mesma quando viu Emma mordendo os próprios lábios para segurar o seu próprio gozo, mas a morena foi mais esperta e tomou seus lábios de uma forma vibrante e intensa e a loira não conseguiu se segurar e gozou intensamente como a muito tempo não fazia.

Depois de alguns minutos relaxando, Regina quem estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Emma levantou a cabeça. “Amor, aprenda uma coisa”.

Emma olhou para a noiva quem estava com uma cara sapeca. “O que devo aprender bebê?” Regina deu um ronronar. Ela amava esses momentos só entre elas.

“Você pode ter o Emmet, mas quem manda nesse relacionamento sou eu. Eu te provei agora mesmo isso. Mesmo você com medo de fazer amor comigo depois da conversa com o médico, me comeu e muito bem nessa banheira. Eu amo todas as formas de fazer amor contigo, mas eu precisava você dentro de mim e fui isso o que aconteceu. Eu estou bem, satisfeita como já tinha algum tempo que não estava. Não se sinta culpada por não ter resistido meu charme, eu precisava de você e a tive, simples assim. E se eu quiser de novo, a terei. Eu sei do meu poder irresistível. Mesmo você sendo dura, eu sei como te dobrar e te conquistar todas as vezes que eu quiser”.

“Tudo bem amor. Acho melhor levantarmos. A água já ficou fria e deitarmos um pouco na cama. Eu estou precisando de alguns minutos para repor as energias. Que fogo é esse, mulher? Estou exausta”. Emma levantou com o Emmet ainda meio duro e Regina não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso.

“Eu não tenho culpa se sou apaixonada pelo Emmet, mas como sei que você está realmente cansada te darei uns minutos. Acho melhor pedirmos algo e comemos na cama”. Emma olhou para a Regina e pediu um pouco de sossego.

“Eu não estou te negando fogo bebê. Só preciso de alguns minutos”. Regina riu da cara de pidona da noiva, e depois de alguns minutos, elas continuaram a namorar, curtir a noite abraçadinhas até o sono falar mais alto.


	64. Despedida de solteiro de Ruby e Zelena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo está praticamente a família toda... hehehe.

Capítulo 64 – Despedida de solteiro de Ruby e Zelena.

Emma e Regina estavam na cama, com a loira encostando a cabeça no peito da morena, quando elas ouvem uma batida na porta.

“Regina? Emma? Eu posso entrar? É a Ruby”.

“Pode entrar Rubs. Nós estamos decentes”. Emma não pode deixar de brincar com morena de olhos claros.

“Eu não sei se já comentaram com vocês que Zelena e eu mudamos os planos da nossa despedida de solteiro, e, ao invés de fazermos separadas, juntamos e essa noite iremos comemorar aqui mesmo, na sala de jogos. E, vim chama-las. Já começou”. Ruby achou muito fofo o modo como Emma estava apoiando as mãos em cima do ventre de Regina.

“O que vocês estão pretendendo em fazer? Jogar cartas com direito a quem perder tirar uma peça de roupa? Ou ainda aquelas brincadeiras onde a pessoa que não quer responder é desafiada em pagar algo? Ou ainda vermos um filme erótico? Eu vou avisando que estou cansada, as crianças estão me matando, e a Emma também precisa descansar”.

“Bem acho que você resumiu bem a nossa noite, só que não poderemos ver pornô. Vamos seguir a tradição e dormir separadas. A Zel vai dormir aqui e eu em um quarto de hóspedes. Mas fiquem tranquilas que não pretendemos demorar tanto assim. Acredito que até daqui umas 3 horas iremos descansar. Estamos todas cansadas. E o casamento é amanhã. Temos que estar perfeitas”.

“Amor, bitch, por favor, você já nasceu perfeita. Estamos esperando vocês. Até sua irmã está aqui Ems com a Katie. Mamãe e o papai também vão brincar. Levante dessa cama e vem ser solidária com a sua irmã mais velha, Gina. Ou então você não será a madrinha da nossa filha que está por nascer”. Zelena sabia que estava exagerando, mas o grau de cansaço no rosto da irmã exigia um tratamento mais agressivo.

“Desculpa a minha filha, Ruby. Ela é agressiva, mas no fundo é uma boa pessoa. Você ainda está chateada ou com ciúmes da Zelena, Emma? Espero que você já tenha deixado isso de lado. Venha brincar com a gente. Aposto que não irá ter um outro casamento como esse tão cedo. A não ser o seu com a minha filha”. Cora comentou na porta e Zelena olhou de uma forma estranha para a cunhada.

“Que história é essa Emma? Eu quero saber de todos os detalhes. Não adianta sonhar em me esconder algo. Lembre-se que sou uma bruxa, feiticeira e quero saber de tudo. Eu não irei casar novamente mãe. Uma mulher já dá trabalho, por que terei mais? A Don Juan de saias está casando com uma amanhã e não se arrepende disso. Adeus vida boemia. A partir de amanhã serei casada e muito bem por sinal”. Todas olharam para a ruiva como se ela tivesse duas cabeças, mas estavam felizes em ver o amor que ela sentia pela noiva.

“Acho melhor continuarmos essa conversa na sala de jogos. Não devemos deixar as outras pessoas esperando. E Zelena? Pegue leve com a minha Emma. Não é nada demais”. Regina levantou da cama com a ajuda da loira e todas elas foram até a sala de jogos.

Chegando por lá, Emma e Regina cumprimentaram Melissa, Katie, Belle, Robert, Henrique, Ingrid e Kristin que a estavam esperando.

“Fico feliz que tenha dado para você estar conosco filha. E os meus netos? Eles estão te dando trabalho agora a noite?” Henrique Mills perguntou preocupado. Regina tem ficado um bom tempo deitada já há algum tempo. Essa gravidez tem tirado energia dela, ou pelo menos foi o que tinham dito a ele.

“Obrigada, pai urso. Seus netos estão bem. Eles estavam um pouco agitados, mas sossegaram um pouco. Não vamos ficar por muito tempo, mas aqui estamos”. Regina comentou abraçando o pai.

“Crianças, o que a avó de vocês, falaram ainda hoje? Para que não dessem trabalho a mãe morena de vocês”. Kristin chegou perto e deu um beijo onde a mão da Regina estava alguns segundos antes e elas puderam ouvir um pontapé como resposta.

Todos ficaram emocionados, principalmente a Kristin quem enxugou uma lágrima com a mão. E mais uma vez foi salva por Zelena quem voltou a perguntar algo a Emma.

“Meu Deus Zelena! Eu acho que vou ter de contar antes que você vire um disco quebrado e me pergunte a noite toda sobre isso! Ok. Eu vou contar do início. Eu fiquei com ciúmes de você quando a minha mãe Kristin comentou como você é parecida com ela quanto a ir em noitadas todas as noites e dormir toda noite com uma mulher diferente. E eu fiquei com ciúmes de você já que eu demorei 29 anos para ter o primeiro contato com a minha mãe. Foi isso. Agora vamos esquecer isso, pelo menos por enquanto e curtir a sua última noite de solteira”. Zelena riu da cara brava da cunhada.

“Obrigada por me esclarecer Ems. Credo que ignorância. Isso é falta de sexo! Por que você não vai comer a minha irmã no quarto de vocês? Só que tirem o som. Essa noite eu vou dormir sem a minha Rubynha e vou passar na vontade”. Todos olharam para a Ruby que ficou vermelha como um tomate.

“Bem, acho melhor começarmos as brincadeiras antes que minha cunhada fique um tom ainda mais vermelho. E mana, a Emma vai me comer mais tarde. Do jeito que só ela pode fazer. Sinto muito por não poder se aliviar essa noite. Eu tenho certeza que amanhã a rubs vai te recompensar”. Regina não aguentou e caiu na risada e foi seguida por todos, menos a ruiva que fez biquinho.

“Ei, não teve graça. E assim espero mesmo. Ai de alguém tentar falar conosco depois do nosso casamento”.

“Nós já sabemos disso tigresa. Como iremos dividir as brincadeiras? E qual jogo iremos fazer primeiro?” Ruby achou melhor mudar de assunto.

“Iremos jogar com todos os casais. Robert e Belle, Melissa e Katie, Pai Urso e mãe Cora, Tias Ingrid e Kristin, e por último, Regina e Emma. Será da seguinte forma: Quem perder a partida tira uma peça de roupa. Para isso não virar filme erótico só vai valer a parte de cima. Da cintura para cima. E para não demorar muito faremos 3 partidas com cada casal. Valendo a partir de agora. Robert e Belle podem sentar com a gente”. Zelena pediu ao casal de amigos.

Ambos os casais estavam nervosos. E cada um perdeu uma partida. Belle estava só de sutiã e Robert sem camisa. Zelena e Ruby estavam de sutiã. Era a última partida, e estava bem jogada.

“O que aconteceu com aquelas noites que passávamos jogando Robert? Eu não acredito que você vai perder para a Zelena e a Ruby. Elas jogam bem, mas nós éramos os melhores, lembra? Nessa época eu não era Rei, apenas um deputado e não tinha a metade das responsabilidades que tenho. As vezes Cora acompanhava a gente. Raramente íamos para casa sem ganharmos alguns dólares”.

“Eu não esqueci não meu velho amigo. Não posso ganhar todas. Não é de bom tom ganharmos da sua filha todas as partidas. Somos seus convidados. Ainda tenho relógio e chapéu. Agora a Belle terá que tirar a pulseira que dei de presente a ela ou a aliança de noivado. É claro que não esqueci Henry. Foram os melhores anos da nossa vida”. Ingrid olhou para o ex marido e sentiu um pouco de remorso, mas achou melhor deixar isso de lado.

“E aí Emma? Para quem você está torcendo? Não vale mentir hein”. Zelena não pôde deixar de atormentar um pouco a loira, quem engoliu em seco antes de responder.

“Eu prefiro não responder. Meu pai está jogando contra você. Acho melhor ficar de fora nessa rodada”. A loira disse séria e todos concordaram com ela.

“Ótima resposta filha. Eu no seu lugar teria respondido o mesmo”. Robert respondeu todo orgulhoso.

“Que coisa feia amor. Ainda bem que a Emma foi sensata. Já pensou se ela tivesse escolhido algum lado? E se ela tivesse falado que estava torcendo para o Robert e a Belle seria justo. Ele é o pai dela. Agora para de atormentar a sua cunhada e jogue direito”. Ruby não aguentou ver a própria noiva atormentando sua melhor amiga.

Belle acabou batendo e Zelena não concordando com isso, dizendo que não era justo.

“Por que não foi justo Zelena? A Belle bateu sem roubar”. Melissa perguntou curiosa. Ela estava perto da mesa e pode ver toda a jogada.

“Robert tinha falado que iria deixar a gente ganhar, com outras palavras é claro, e eles não fizeram isso”. A ruiva disse fazendo biquinho.

“Não foi o meu pai quem bateu. Foi a Belle. Ele já estava batido uma mão atrás, e segurou. Não o culpe por isso”. Melissa retrucou.

“Acho melhor trocarmos de brincadeira antes que saia em morte. Amor, não seja tão criança. Isso não é bom exemplo para darmos a nossa pequena quando ela estiver por aqui”. Ruby disse emocionada. “Seja uma boa perdedora. E cumprimente os nossos adversários”.

“Parabéns a vocês dois”. Zelena falou por falar e todos riram, inclusive ela dessa vez.

“Quem será o próximo a jogar contra vocês, Zelena? Seu pai e eu ou a Melissa com a Katie?” Cora perguntou curiosa. Ela estava dividida. Ao mesmo tempo que queria deixar a filha ganhar para não ter o primeiro casal ficando nu na parte de cima da cintura, por outro lado sabia que seu marido era excelente jogador e eles poderiam ganhar as 3 partidas tranquilamente.

“Bem, nós podemos jogar contra a Melissa e Katie. Já vou avisando que não vou facilitar para ninguém. Muito menos para você Katie. Eu posso amar a Melissa como uma irmã mais nova, mas ainda tenho mágoa de você. Que vença o melhor”. Zelena levantou e colocou uma música animada.

A partida estava bem equilibrada e ninguém ainda tinha ganhado a primeira partida. Os outros casais estavam analisando todas as jogadas, mas sem fazer muitos comentários.

“Acho que a Melissa deve ter puxado a você, Robert. Ela analisa muito bem antes de fazer uma jogada. Se a Emma jogar como ela, acho que podemos abrir um cassino”. Henrique comentou divertido.

“Eu raramente jogava com eles pai urso. Mas acho que não sou muito ruim não. Pelo jeito minha noiva não vai mais querer jogar comigo. Perdi a parceira”. Emma comentou divertida.

“Você não me perdeu amor. Não vou deixar de te amar, só não irei jogar com você. Ei, isso doeu”. Regina fez biquinho quando levou um tapa no braço.

Zelena viu que iria perder a primeira partida e decidiu mudar de tática. “Que tal mudarmos um pouco a regra. Quem perder tem que confessar algo que ninguém sabe ou fazer algum desafio proposto pelo adversário?”

Ruby estranhou a oferta, mas desconfiou que a noiva deve estar ruim e para não ficar por baixo, ofereceu esse final alternativo. “Por mim tudo bem. E o que vocês acham? Mel? Katie?”

“O que foi Zelena? Está com medo de perder e ficar sem roupa na frente de todo mundo? Por mim tudo bem. E você bebê? Concorda com isso?” Katie estava com uma mão ótima e sabia que as chances de elas ganharem eram imensas.

“Eu não me importo. Fiquei curiosa agora Zelena. Vou pagar para ver”. Melissa deu uma risadinha.

“Eu com medo de perder? Eu não tenho medo de nada na vida Katie. Eu só ofereci essa nova regra para apimentar as coisas. Não podemos esquecer que isso é uma despedida de solteiro. E é a minha por sinal. Não há nada no meu corpo para esconder e minha família já viu várias vezes. Então vamos mudar um pouco”. A ruiva comprou uma carta péssima e ficou esperando que sua noiva parceira jogasse algo para ajudar, o que acabou não acontecendo e o casal Katie e Melissa venceram.

“Quem será a primeira a confessar? Zelena ou eu?” Ruby perguntou séria a Melissa que apontou a Ruby. “Bem... Okay. Eu lembro da minha conversa com o Hades inteira na noite anterior do acidente de Emma e Zelena. Eu poderia estar bêbada, mas lembro com detalhes tudo o que falei com ele. Droga, eu poderia narrar a conversa inteira a qualquer momento”. A morena respondeu quase chorando. Aquele assunto ainda era muito dolorido a ela.

Emma estava ao lado de Ruby e a abraçou. O que todos acabaram imitando e o abraço virou algo gigantesco. Esse assunto era delicado a todos.

“Regina não foi a única quem mudou a vida de alguém. Emma pediu a minha irmã em casamento quando fomos jogar boliche meses atrás ao som de tu me cambiaste la vida. Eu sei que não é segredo para ninguém que duas pessoas mudaram a minha vida. O Hades quando morreu daquela forma trágica, e, minha mulher. Se eu for parar para pensar eu me apaixonei por ela no momento em que a vi. Talvez isso não seja segredo para ninguém então irei contar outra coisa. No jogo de basquete que Regina e eu fomos até os Estados Unidos e eu acabei beijando uma mulher qualquer que estava ao meu lado... Bem... Eu não senti nada por ela. Eu nem queria beijar. Eu fiz por fazer. Se eu tivesse beijado a parede talvez teria surgido o mesmo efeito. E se isso não for novidade para vocês posso contar outra coisa: a primeira coisa que pensei quando abri meus olhos quando renasci no hospital foi que eu faria tudo ao meu alcance para ser a melhor esposa que eu pudesse ser a Ruby e realizar todos os sonhos, desejos e vontades dela, por mais difíceis ou até mesmo impossíveis”. Zelena parou um pouco para respirar. Ela estava a ponto de deixar as lágrimas a caírem em seu corpo.

Ruby levantou e abraçou sua noiva com todo o amor e carinho que sentia por ela. E depois de um tempo transmitindo o quanto a amava, beijou de uma forma casta e delicada os lábios de Zelena.

“Eu também te amo Zelena Mills Lucas e amanhã irei provar o quanto te aceitando como minha esposa por toda a eternidade. Agora vamos nos vestir e continuar essa nossa despedida de solteiro”. Ruby se afastou e piscou maliciosamente para a ruiva quem devolveu o gesto.

E assim a grande família Gold Swan Mills Lucas passaram mais algumas horas sem ao mesmo notar o quanto fez bem a toda família.


	65. Despedida de solteiro de Ruby e Zelena - Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelena sendo zelena e fazendo as perguntas mais terríveis do mundo. Quis explicar algumas coisas que estavam pendentes. O próximo capítulo? Casamento da Zel.

Capítulo 65 – Despedida de solteiro de Ruby e Zelena – Parte 2.

Depois dessa linda confissão feita por Ruby e Zelena, os outros casais decidiram mudar de brincadeira.

“Qual casal irá fazer uma confissão para sua outra metade? Poderíamos fazer algo divertido, e envolvendo bebida. A única que não poderia beber é minha filha Regina, mas podemos trocar por suco. Eu poderia começar a perguntar para a minha filha Zelena, por exemplo, com quem ela perdeu a virgindade? E se ela não quiser responder a pergunta, beber. Não sei, é só uma ideia”. Henrique não quis deixar a festa morrer e deu um sorriso safado para a filha mais velha dele.

“Ah papai. O senhor sabe essa resposta. Eu perdi minha virgindade com o Hades. Detestei a minha primeira vez e achei uma porcaria. Aquela dor incomoda e até você se acostumar com ser invadida intimamente demora um pouco. Aquele sangue todo. Espero que as próximas gerações, nós, mulheres, não teremos que passar por isso. Hades não tinha tanta experiência assim então meio que aprendemos juntos. Bem, quem será o próximo?” Zelena olhou para a família e esperou alguém ter coragem para perguntar alguma coisa.

Todos caíram na risada. “Eu gostei do tema papai. Regina com quem você perdeu a sua virgindade?” Zelena perguntou a irmã mais nova com um olhar sacana, brincalhão.

“Como assim você não sabe que foi com a Emma? Nós éramos adolescentes ainda e ao contrário de você, amei perder a minha virgindade a ela. Foi tudo tão perfeito! No começo não sabia ser a amazona que sou hoje, então sentei no Emmet com um pouco de dificuldade e sem todo o rebolado que faço hoje. Também não era a garganta profunda, mas sei que não fui mal. Agora que te respondi, posso fazer alguma pergunta a alguém?” Regina perguntou curiosa. Emma estava um pimentão, tomate ou qualquer outro vegetal, legume que você pudesse pensar. Robert e Kristin olharam orgulhosos para a filha que de certa forma eles dividiam.

“Regina! Eu não sei quem é a pior. Se é você ou a Zelena. Isso é coisa de se dizer? Meus pais estão aqui, minha irmã, sua irmã. Seus pais. Que vergonha!”. Emma ainda tinha alguns resquícios de timidez e a noiva achou isso encantador.

“Emma, você já deveria ter se acostumado com o nosso jeito de ser. Minha irmã não disse nada demais. Ela sempre foi louca por você. Somos sua família. Logo você estará casada com a minha irmã e governará o nosso povo. Tia Ingrid que estrago você fez com a Emma hein. Eu no lugar dela ficaria orgulhosa por ver a mulher que eu amo ser tão apaixonada assim por mim. Isso é, se eu fosse a Regina. Não sinta vergonha do amor que uma nutre pela outra. Não há amor mais sincero e profundo que o da minha irmã por você. Bem, seria a sua vez, mas vou fazer por você. Melissa Swan Gold, você já transou com alguém?” Todos engoliram seco, e olharam para Melissa quem não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Katie olhou brava para Zelena por deixar a irmã mais nova da família Swan sem jeito.

“Zelena! Isso é coisa para se perguntar para minha irmã bebê? A sexualidade sempre foi um tema tabu em casa. Nós nunca falávamos sobre isso. E isso não é segredo para vocês”. Kristin achou melhor chegar perto da filha e dar lhe um abraço apertado.

“Acho melhor responder a pergunta antes da Ems te matar. Eu ainda não transei com ninguém. Troquei alguns beijos com a Noemi, e agora com a Katie. Quando for a hora certa, sei que será algo mágico”.

“Pelo visto todos perderam a virgindade com que se amava. Tia Ingrid foi com a tia Kristin. Emma comigo, a mãe Cora com o meu pai. Podemos mudar um pouco do teor da conversa antes que eu perca a noiva, Zel? Serei a primeira a mudar. Tia Kris, a senhora acha que minha mulher já está recuperada? Ou ela ainda vai precisar mais sessões como tem feito com a senhora e a Tara?” Isso era algo que estava incomodando Regina.

“Bem Gina, nós dragões levamos as coisas muito a sério. Emma ainda está precisando treinar não somente o lado dragão, mas a estima, a timidez, vergonha. Ela realmente não deveria ficar sem graça conosco. Não estou julgando a Ing, eu a perdoei já tem algum tempo, mas, ainda tenho muito o que trabalhar com a minha filha. Mas, Gina, não se preocupe. O pior já passou. Amanhã verei se já posso pegar mais leve com ela. Agora é a minha vez de perguntar. Eu sei que David não aceita o meu relacionamento com a Ingrid, e não acredita na mudança da mãe, mas, ele irá deixar isso de lado e vir ao casamento da Zelena e Ruby amanhã? Ele estará no casamento da minha filha com a Regina? Você está sabendo de algo?” Emma não disse nada sobre isso, mas Kristin sabia o quanto esse assunto doía em Emma.

“Vocês estão de parabéns hoje hein. Um assunto mais delicado que o outro. Eu poderia não responder e beber uma dose de uísque, mas vou responder. David não virá para o casamento da Zelena amanhã e é muito provável que não venha do da Emma. Ele é muito cabeça dura e não acredita na mudança de Ingrid. Ele não concorda e não aceita muito bem as mudanças. Para ele, a Ingrid está mentindo e tentando se dar bem de alguma forma. Sinto muito em dar notícias tão desagradáveis. Ele é jovem e não sabe tanta coisa da vida como a Emma ou até mesmo a Melissa. Ele é orgulhoso e não vai voltar em si e ver o quanto ele está magoando a própria mãe e irmã e isso poderá voltar a ele de uma forma bem negativa. Sinto muito filha, mas acho impossível seu irmão parar com essa besteira e vir te ver”. Robert fez um resumo da briga que teve com o filho horas antes.

“E a pergunta Robert, meu velho amigo? Para quem você vai fazer?” Acho que também irei tomar uma dose de uísque”. Henrique levantou e foi até o bar pegar uma dose. Geralmente ele bebeu uma dose ou duas quando tinha um dia tenso.

“Eu passo o meu lugar. Ruby, se quiser perguntar algo no meu lugar, fique a vontade”. Robert era um homem inteligente e muito observador. Ele percebeu que a amiga estava bem atenta a tudo que se passava naquela despedida de solteiro.

“Obrigada Robert. Eu irei fazer a Emma. Você e a Regina começaram meses atrás a fazer o curso. Você pretende continuar o ano que vem? Ou daqui alguns anos?” Emma deu um suspiro ao ver que a pergunta não era pesada como as anteriores.

“Eu comecei a fazer o curso e até penso em continuar, mas, não sei se irei. Sempre fui nerd, e amo aprender coisas novas. Se eu continuar será daqui há alguns anos. Regina já pensa em continuar enquanto Cora e Henrique estão no poder. Não é amor?”

“Eu continuei a fazer o curso e pretendo continuar. Eu tenho menos de um ano e acho que será de extrema importância tê-lo no currículo. Com o nosso restaurante funcionando será muito útil. Vou retornar a pergunta a você, Ruby. Como você está se sentindo em relação a nova vida de casada?”

“Eu ainda não parei para pensar nisso. Confesso que tenho medo dessa fase fiel da Zelena terminar e jogar tudo para o alto. Você sabe muito bem como a sua irmã agiu a vida toda dela depois da morte do Hades. Eu a amo muito, tanto quanto você ama a Emma. Sei que minha mulher me ama, mas não sei se serei suficiente a ela por toda a vida. Espero que isso não seja apenas uma fase, e com esse acidente que Emma e minha Zel sofreram a faça realmente tomar juízo. Então, estou muito feliz por estar casando com a mulher que amo mais que tudo e estou esperando uma filha e, temendo que aconteça algo. E você amor? Como está se sentindo algumas horas antes de casar comigo?”

“Credo amor! E grande irmã que eu tenho hein? Só tenho traidores ao meu lado. Eu não deveria responder isso, mas irei só para que não fiquem pensando besteira. Eu não irei mudar de ideia. Eu amo você com tudo o que sou Ruby Lucas! Isso não é só uma fase. E amanhã irei te mostrar justamente isso. Eu estou me sentindo a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. Não queria dizer isso já que estamos em uma festa, mas, irei ficar ao seu lado eternamente. E nada me fará mudar de ideia. Agora mudando um pouco de assunto... Mãe a senhora já teve muitos parceiros? Ou já usou brinquedos como vibrador?”

“Apesar da minha vida ser bem ativa, só tive dois parceiros. Eu já fiz de tudo na cama, menos sado masoquismo. Seu pai e eu já usamos vibradores, strap on, gel, lubrificantes e outros. E acredito que nossa vida será assim até meu último suspiro. Seu pai me completa. Não tenho necessidade de ter outro parceiro. Ingrid, eu gostaria de fazer essa pergunta para você. Sei que é minha irmã que demorou para aceitar a namorar contigo e entendo completamente os motivos que a levaram para isso, mas... Quais são seus planos em relação a Kris e com a nossa família? Você se vê casada e vivendo com ela pelo resto de sua vida?”

“Uau. Tenho que concordar com meu ex marido. Perguntas tensas essa noite. Eu amo sua irmã verdadeiramente e com todo o amor que uma pessoa pode sentir pela outra. Quais são minhas intenções? Viver eternamente ao lado da Kris e mostrar o quanto a amo. E claro, me redimir completamente com a nossa família”. Ingrid confessou com os olhos cheios de água.

“Acho melhor pararmos e bebermos um pouco. Ainda temos uma meia hora. Vamos afastar essa tensão que só pode fazer mal aos meus afilhados e minha filha”. Zelena propôs a todos que concordaram e pegaram um copo de vinho ou uísque. Só Ruby e Regina que beberam suco de maçã por estarem grávidas e não quererem prejudicar seus próprios filhos.

Alguns minutos depois, Emma e Regina se despediram de todos, mas foram parados por Zelena. “Já indo embora mana? Meus sobrinhos já começaram a te dar trabalho novamente? E por falar em sobrinhos... Já escolheu os nomes? Quero saber no caso deles nascerem logo”. Zelena colocou a mão em Regina e pôde sentir um chute.

“Sim, nós já escolhemos os nomes”. Emma foi cortada por Zelena.

“Não me diga que irá se chamar Dianna ou Quinn. Nós sabemos o quanto a Emma ama essa atriz”. Zelena provocou e levou um tapa de Ruby.

“É lógico que não irão se chamar Dianna ou Quinn. E sim Ramón, Inês e Agnes Swan Mills”. Mal Regina terminou de contar os nomes, sentiu os 3 chutes dos filhos que quiseram mostrar para a mãe morena deles que estavam ouvindo.

“Lindos nomes. Vocês escolheram bem. Acho melhor vocês irem descansar. Você está com cara de dor filha. Emma, dê a sua mulher uma boa massagem no corpo, ela está precisando”. Cora piscou para a nora que agarrou sua noiva e levou para o quarto com a intenção de fazê-la relaxar e se sentir a mulher mais amada e querida do planeta até perder a consciência nos braços de Orfeu.


	66. O Casamento de Zelena e Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Zelena sossegou. Essa dança eu tinha pensado na noite de despedida de solteiro, mas decidi deixar para o casamento. Pensem em uma dança erótica, mas com sentimentos... hahahaha.

Capítulo 66 – O casamento de Zelena e Ruby.

2 horas antes do casamento.

Zelena levantou da cama depois de alguns minutos se espreguiçando e olhando para o lado.

“Ainda bem que de amanhã em diante irei dormir muito bem acompanhada da minha futura esposa e a minha filha que está a caminho. É horrível dormir e acordar sozinha. Ainda mais no dia do meu aniversário”. Zelena bufou com o pensamento enquanto foi ao banheiro fazer suas necessidades.

“Será que todos estão se matando para se arrumarem para o casamento? A Ruby deve estar sofrendo desde as 6 horas da manhã. Para que se com magia eu fico pronta em um instante sem ficar sofrendo na depilação, maquiagem, pé, mão, cabelo. Eu só vou deixar minha noiva sofrendo porque só podemos nos ver quando estivermos no altar. Quanta besteira, mas enfim tenho que seguir a risca. Quando minha filha casar daqui uns 40 anos, ela não vai precisar. Acho melhor tomar café. Sei que o dia será longo. E já são 11:20. Meu estômago já está roncando. Espero que minha mãe tenha preparado algo para mim”. A ruiva saiu do banheiro e foi para a cozinha.

Chegando na cozinha, Zel viu um bilhete com uma rosa vermelha e um bilhete. “Querida Zelena, filha mais que amada, hoje é o seu aniversário e não pude deixar em branco. Hoje não é só o dia mais especial do mundo para você por estar casando no dia em que comemoramos o seu nascimento com o grande amor da sua vida, mas para nós. Eu te amo tanto Zel, você não tem ideia do quanto. E te ver se entregar de corpo e alma a alguém que te ama tanto quanto você é o melhor presente que recebi em toda a minha vida. Vê-la feliz e realizada como não a via desde quando estava com Hades, foi a benção que sempre pedi ao Universo. Que de agora em diante, sua vida seja tão perfeita e maravilhosa quanto você é. Meu anjo ruivo, não há nada nesse mundo que eu não faça por você. Beijos de sua mãe, Cora Mills”.

“Meu Deus. Que bilhete lindo. Vou guardar para sempre”. Zelena dobrou o bilhete e o guardou no bolso da sua bermuda e foi abrir a geladeira. Ao pegar o suco verde, viu um bilhete na parte de cima. “Pela letra é da Regina. Haja rímel”. A ruiva riu e depois deu um pequeno suspiro.

“Bom dia Zelena. Você pensou que eu ia esquecer esse dia tão especial que é a data do seu aniversário. Confessa, eu sei que passou isso em sua cabeça. Sinto muito te decepcionar, eu lembrei assim que acordei. Que irmã seria eu se não deixasse um bilhete para você. Antes de tudo quero lhe agradecer por tudo o que você fez a mim e a Emma. E agradecer por todos os momentos que passei ao seu lado. Podemos ser bem diferentes, mas não há outro pessoa em todo e qualquer reino que eu iria querer como irmã além de você. Que a sua vida nova, de casada lhe renda muitos frutos e que seja tão feliz quanto irei ser. Eu te amo Zelena Mills Lucas e sempre irei te amar. Posso não ser a mamãe, mas, meu amor por você também é eterno é infinito... Como é o laço que nos une. Seja feliz eternamente. Beijos de sua irmã Regina Mills. Observação: Emma disse que deseja o seu melhor também”. Ao terminar de ler, Zelena estava chorando feito criança.

“O que foi filha? Por que você está chorando? Alguém te magoou? Conta para sua mãe quem foi”. Cora disse entrando na cozinha.

“Até parece que a senhora não sabe quem me deixou assim tão emocionada. A Regina e a senhora. Até a ingrata da Emma. Eu não poderia ter nascido em uma família melhor, mesmo que eu quisesse. Obrigada mãe, por tudo”. Zelena foi até sua mãe e a abraçou com todo amor e carinho.

“Imagina filha. Você merece isso e muito mais. Eu não acredito que você ainda está chateada com a Emma. O que ela fez dessa vez? Beijou a Katie na boca? Ou disse que amava a outra cunhada mais que você?” Cora sabia que a nora não tinha feito nada disso, mas queria saber por que a filha ainda estava chateada com a loira.

“Ela não é besta de fazer isso. Katie pode ser a namorada da Mel, mas só isso. Elas não têm essa ligação que tenho com a Ems. Aí da nossa loura nos trair dessa maneira beijando a Katie ou dizendo que a ama mais que a mim. Eu viro a bruxa má do oeste e acabo com a concorrência. E pensar que a Katie é prima da Rubs e terei que aturar possíveis brincadeiras sem graça entre elas”. Zelena ficou brava só de pensar em ver a prima com a outra morena.

“Eu escutei amor. Para de besteira. A Emma nunca disse que amava mais a Katie que você. Converse com sua mãe sobre outras coisas”. Ruby respondeu de longe.

“Pelo que eu vejo, você não tem motivos para se preocupar. Emma ama demais você e essa família. Ainda bem que eu vim te fazer companhia. Não quis te deixar sozinha. Parece que eu estava adivinhando que você ia começar a se sentir insegura e nervosa. Eu também fiquei quando eu me casei”. Cora bufou ao lembrar do próprio casamento.

“Minha irmã tem razão Zelena. Feliz aniversário. Eu não pude deixar passar em branco e vim te dar um abraço e desejar o melhor em todos os sentidos para você. Eu tenho muito orgulho em ser sua tia... Mas mudando o pouco de assunto... Você realmente não vai ter seu dia de noiva? E irá se arrumar com magia? Qualquer coisa eu te ajudo. Não sou profissional, mas acho que não me saio tão mal”. Kristin perguntou ao também entrar na cozinha.

“Obrigada tia, mas irei me arrumar com magia mesmo. Uau, vocês estão lindas. Papai e a tia Ingrid não irão resistir ao encanto de vocês. Acho que terei um primo em breve se ela pegar a senhora de jeito”. Zelena não conseguiu resistir.

“Essa é a intenção filha. Que nossos parceiros só tenham olhos para nós. Temos que estar impecáveis já que somos parentes da noiva. É que você não viu como está a sua mulher. Essa noite você vai poder tirar o atraso da noite anterior”. Cora contou divertida.

Foi ouvido uma risada gostosa da Ruby. “Ouça sua mãe. Ela tem razão. Amor, eu estou indo. A gente se vê daqui um pouco mais de uma hora. Beijos e não se atrase muito. Eu quero te enlaçar gostoso e fazer você gemer alto depois da festa”.

Foi ouvido mais risadas, e depois, um silêncio total. Cora e Kristin também deram risada.

“Eu estou tão feliz em te ver dessa forma Zelena. É muito bom te ver tão feliz e realizada. Ruby é uma mulher de ouro e te ama de verdade. Não a deixe escapar. Eu sou uma exceção, mas, geralmente a felicidade não bate na mesma porta duas vezes”. Kristin amava Zelena tanto quanto a Emma e sabia o quanto sua sobrinha era parecida com ela.

“A senhora tinha dito antes que tem orgulho de mim, mas, na verdade, sou eu quem tem muito orgulho da senhora. E saiba que se precisar de mim por qualquer coisa estarei aqui. Sempre tia Kris. Pode deixar que a minha intenção é viver com a Ruby por toda a eternidade. Minha fase femme fatale já passou. Eu não quero outra mulher ao meu lado a não ser minha morena. E ter vários filhos e sucesso nessa nova vida”. Cora e Kristin puderam ver que dessa vez Zelena Mills estava séria e falando o que estava em sua alma.

Elas ficaram mais um tempo conversando até que olharam para o relógio e viram estar em cima da hora. “Filha, acho melhor você se trocar. Faltam menos de meia hora. Eu sei que você é uma das noivas, mas acho que seria deselegante você demorar muito. Eu vou indo com a sua tia, não se atrase. Eu te vejo lá no altar”. Cora comentou indo até a filha e dando um abraço.

“Não vou demorar. Pode deixar que estarei impecável. Obrigada pelo apoio de sempre. A Emma é sortuda em tê-la como mãe, tia Kristin. Agora vou para o meu quarto. Até daqui a pouco”.

Zelena foi até seu quarto e colocou uma calça social branca, camiseta amarela, casaco branco, sapato alto combinando com uma pequena bolsa também branca. Ela resolveu passar rímel, passar batom e blush. “Hoje é meu casamento. Tenho que arrasar. Agora só falta meu cabelo. Pronto”. A ruiva ajeitou os cabelos e deu uma última olhada no espelho. “Adeus mulherada, noitadas regadas a sexo e bebidas. De agora em diante serei outra mulher. Casada e fiel”.

Zelena sumiu em sua fumaça verde e apareceu em frente a Igreja onde seria realizado a cerimônia em 2 minutos.

Assim que ela chegou, foi ouvido a marcha nupcial. Primeiro Ruby entrou com a Granny linda em um terno feminino e sem manga. A morena estava rindo a toa, exibindo seu belo sorriso para todos. A Igreja estava lotada e tinha figuras ilustres que vieram prestigiar a família real. E apesar de Zelena não querer, era um casamento real. Havia vários repórteres do mundo todo. Alguns já conhecidos de Zelena. A Guarda Real estava posta por todas as entradas e bateram continência enquanto a futura princesa Ruby desfilava no tapete que a conduziu ao altar.

‘Eu pedi para a mãe Cora não transformar meu casamento em algo estrondoso, mas, ela não me ouviu. Regina deve estar toda emocionada. É ela quem quer um casamento desses. Eu não irei fazer muita coisa para chocar por aqui, mas na festa com certeza ou eu não me chamo Zelena Mills’. A ruiva pensou dando um pequeno sorriso ao ver o pai chegando até ela e oferecendo o braço para conduzi-la ao altar.

“Filha, eu geralmente não peço isso, mas se comporte. Não dê vexame aqui na Igreja. Esse casamento será transmitido para pelo menos 20 países. Depois na festa você pode fazer o que quiser, mas agora releva por todos nós que te amamos. A Ruby não merece passar vergonha no próprio casamento”. Henrique pediu praticamente sussurrando a filha. Ele a conhecia melhor que ninguém e sabia o quanto Zelena odiava tudo isso.

“O senhor tem razão pai. E não vou fazer nada aqui, mas me aguarda na festa. O senhor está lindo com essa roupa. A mamãe vai ataca-lo e no melhor sentido. Essa noite o Palácio virá abaixo com tantos casais agindo como selvagens. Acho melhor passar a minha noite de núpcias em um hotel ou no apartamento que divido com a Regina”. Ela sussurrou de volta.

“Faça como achar melhor filha. Aqui está”. Henrique parou na frente de Ruby e a beijou em cada bochecha antes de entregar a filha para a outra mulher. Depois de cumprimenta-las com a cabeça, ele foi ao lado de Cora, como padrinho da própria filha.

“Estamos aqui para celebrar o amor, a união de duas almas que se completam e que juram fidelidade, respeito, amor, cumplicidade, amizade eternas. Princesa Zelena Mills você aceita Ruby Lucas como esposa e promete amá-la, respeitá-la na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na pobreza ou na riqueza até que a morte as separe?” Morgana, a sacerdotisa contratada para o casamento olhou intensamente para a ruiva.

“Sim, eu aceito”. Ruby deu um suspiro que nem sabia estar segurando e a ruiva a olhou como se ela tivesse duas cabeças.

“Ruby Lucas, você aceita a Princesa Zelena Mills como esposa e promete amá-la, respeitá-la na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na pobreza ou na riqueza até que a morte as separe?” Morgana olhou para a morena que concordou com a cabeça, emocionada.

“Sim, eu aceito. É tudo o que mais quero”.

“Se tiver alguém que for contra a esse casamento acontecendo que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre”. Nessa hora Zelena levantou a mão e todos ficaram surpresos.

“Eu não entendo amor, você acabou de dizer que me aceita como esposa e levantou o braço para ir contra ao nosso casamento?” Ruby já bufou nervosa.

“Calma amor. Não é nada disso. Deixa eu explicar. Eu quero dizer a todos as ex ou outras pessoas mal-amadas ou recalcadas que estou casando por amor e que eu ficarei ao lado da Ruby eternamente. Então nem tente atrapalhar, estragar o meu casamento. Eu só tenho olhos para a mais nova senhora Mills”. Zelena explicou rapidamente e viu o lindo sorriso que sua mulher deu a ela.

Foi ouvido por toda a Igreja um Oh demorado e ela é louca e depois silêncio total. “Não demore muito sacerdotisa. Alguém pode contestar mesmo depois desse comentário louco da minha filha mais velha. Ande logo e diga que elas já podem se beijar”. Cora acabou sussurrando, mas, Henrique e Regina por estarem próximos ouviram e não puderam deixar de concordar com a Matriarca da família.

Depois de alguns segundos, Morgana continuou. “Com os poderes investidos em mim, eu as declaro legalmente casadas. Você já pode beijar sua noiva”. Zelena não esperou nem um segundo a mais e pegou sua esposa e deu um beijo cinematográfico. Depois de um minuto ou algo em torno, elas se separaram e todo mundo as aplaudiram de pé. “Vida longa as noivas”. Foi ouvido por toda a Igreja.

Depois de Ruby e Zelena assinarem com os respectivos nomes de casadas, elas pousaram para algumas fotos juntas e algumas com Regina, Cora, Henrique ou qualquer outra pessoa que pedisse. Zelena como prometido, estava se segurando e sendo simpática quando alguém pedia uma foto ou até mesmo autógrafo.

“Agora é a melhor parte de todas. A festa. Eu espero todos vocês para a continuação desse casamento”. Zelena gritou antes de pegar na mão da esposa e começar a sair.

“Você não vai jogar o buquê Ruby?” Emma perguntou curiosa.

“Ela vai jogar na festa cunhada. Eu pensei que você não ia querer brigar pelo buquê já que está praticamente casada com a minha irmã”. Emma deu com os ombros e todos eles saíram com destino a festa, que iria durar o dia todo.

Zelena e Ruby foram em uma limusine e depois de alguns beijos lascivos e cheios de desejo, pararam um pouco para conversar.

“Zelena, você é muito louca. Eu levei vários sustos nesse casamento. Primeiro eu pensei que você não fosse chegar a tempo. Estou desde as 6 horas da manhã me arrumando. Depois eu pensei que você ia desistir, ou concluir que não me ama o suficiente. Quando eu te vi levantar a mão pensei... É agora. Ela vai pedir para anular. E fiquei pensando o que poderia ter feito para você mudar de ideia tão rapidamente. Por favor, não me assusta assim de novo não. Eu estou grávida e não posso passar tanto nervoso”. Ruby comentou séria.

“Desculpa amor, mas você sabe como eu sou. Eu tive que brincar e descontrair. Eu não quis assustá-la. Você e a nossa filha estão bem né? Não me diz que já vou dormir no sofá hoje a noite! Duas noites sem você é demais para mim. E posso vir a enlouquecer de vez”. Zelena fez beicinho e Ruby a beijou, desarmando o biquinho.

“Nós estamos bem Senhora Lucas. Não se preocupe. Chegamos”. Ruby beijou a esposa novamente antes do chofer abrir a porta e elas saírem do carro.

Elas chegaram na festa, e depois de vários convidados a desejarem vida longa ao casamento, Zelena achou melhor fazer algo diferente para começar a alegrar todos presentes.

“Eu gostaria de fazer um pedido um tanto quanto diferente. Eu quero que Henrique Mills, Robert Gold, Kristin Mills, Emma Swan Mills e Melissa Swan Gold façam uma dança erótica aos respectivos parceiros no meio do salão ao som de The Pussicat Dolls cantando Stickwitu. Sim, eu sei que essa música é romântica, mas quero ver sensualidade. Tentem mostrar aos seus parceiros tudo aquilo que vocês sentem por eles. E agora mesmo”. Todos olharam assombrados para a ruiva quem fez de conta que não viu.

Foram colocadas 5 cadeiras no meio do salão e colocaram a música solicitada. Cora, Belle, Ingrid, Regina e Katie sentaram nas respectivas cadeiras, em ordem de chamada e ficaram esperando seus parceiros chegarem.

Henrique, Robert, Kristin, Emma e Melissa começaram a se soltar e dançar como se fossem um grupo e com passos combinando. Eles chegaram em suas parceiras e uma hora eram carinhosos e pegavam seus rostos como se fossem bibelôs, outra hora se insinuavam colocando a mão nos próprios corpos. Não havia uma pessoa na festa que estava com os olhos longe desse espetáculo a parte. Emma e Kristin eram as mais desinibidas, mas Robert e Henrique não ficavam muito atrás. E até mesmo Melissa, deu um show de sensualidade, sedução e conseguiram algo tão sensual quanto uma dança da Madonna ou até mesmo 9 semanas e ½ de amor e as pessoas que estavam assistindo não poderiam estar mais curiosos e animados com o resultado final.

Regina estava animada e excitada e queria sentir o Emmet em sua boca e dentro de si, mas sentiu que algo não estava certo com seus filhos. Ela sentiu uma dor e depois como se tivesse mijado nas calças. Emma viu e ficou preocupada e deu graças a deus que tinha acabado a dança.

“O que foi amor? Você está bem? Os bebês estão bem?” Emma perguntou ao ficar na mesma direção da noiva.

“Acho que minha bolsa estourou. Os bebês vão nascer no dia do casamento e aniversário da tia Zelena”. Regina tentou brincar, mas sentiu uma contração forte e quase desmaiou.

“É melhor leva-las ao hospital. Meus netos estão chegando”. Kristin falou ao chegar perto da filha.

“Eu vou até o Palácio e pegar roupas limpas para os bebês e algumas outras coisas. Sinto muito filha, mas é melhor irmos”. Cora avisou Zelena que também ficou preocupada.

“Tudo bem mãe. Deixa só a Ruby jogar o buquê. Quando eles nascerem nos avisem. Eu quero dar um beijo neles. Estou tão orgulhosa! Eles nasceram no mesmo dia que eu! Ah eu vou mimá-los tanto. Sejam bem-vindos Ramón, Agnes e Inês Swan Mills”. Zelena estava pulando de alegria.

E mesmo Regina se contorcendo de dor, as mulheres solteiras ficaram no meio do salão esperando Ruby jogar o buquê. Emma ficou ao lado de Regina, dando apoio a morena, mas todas as outras mulheres foram tentar pegar o buquê.

“Quem será a próxima a casar? Boa sorte meninas”. Zelena brincou quando a esposa jogou o buquê e a surpresa foi imensa ao ver quem acabou pegando. Ingrid Swan foi a felizarda e ficou olhando para a namorada como uma boba apaixonada.

“Oh mãe Kristin! A senhora vai ser a próxima a casar hein. Quero ser a madrinha de casamento”. Emma brincou rapidamente antes de pegar Regina e ir em direção ao hospital para que seus filhos pudessem finalmente entrar em seus braços.


	67. O nascimento de Ramón, Inês e Agnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aí está o nascimento dos bebês Swan Queen. Será que terá casamento Dragon Ice com a Ingrid grávida? Será que é justo Zelena ser madrinha dos 3 com a Ruby? Agora falta pouco para terminar a 1a temporada. Maca trabalhou no Hospital Central, a série espanhola e era casada com a Esther. Eu contei um pouco a história por aqui.

Capítulo 67 – O nascimento.

Emma achou melhor levar sua noiva por magia para não sofrer nenhum outro acidente.

“Mães, eu vou levar a Regina no hospital com magia. Estou muito nervosa para tentar voar ou dirigir. Nós nos vemos mais tarde”. Emma mexeu a mão e sumiu da festa em sua nuvem de fumaça branca com a noiva e apareceu na frente do hospital.

Maca, a eterna pediatra do hospital central, quem tinha voltado a trabalhar a dias nele, estranhou ao ver a princesa e sua parceira na frente do hospital.

“Em que posso ajudá-las? Eu sou Maca e pediatra do hospital”. A doutora chegou mais perto do casal e as cumprimentou com a cabeça.

“Oi. Eu sou Emma e ela é a Regina. Somos pacientes do doutor Javier. Nossos filhos pelo jeito não aguentam mais e querem nascer. Ela já começou a sentir as contrações. E a bolsa já estourou”. Maca pegou uma cadeira de rodas e colocou a outra morena e levou até a recepção.

Chegando na recepção, Teresa já estava com a ficha da princesa Regina separada e no canto.

“Boa tarde Teresa. O Doutor Javier está de plantão? Meus filhos decidiram que querem nascer no dia do casamento da tia deles. A bolsa já estourou e já começou as contrações. Ela teve 4 até agora”. Regina estava tendo outra contração quando elas chegaram a recepção.

“Oi dona Emma. Quem irá atende-las é a doutora Maca. Um quarto já foi providenciado para atende-las. Boa sorte e que eles sejam bem vindos”. Enquanto Teresa conversava com Emma, Maca pegou os dados de Regina, dos bebês e do quarto.

“Obrigada Teresa. Avisa a Esther que falo com ela mais tarde. E se perguntarem da princesa, estamos no quarto 204”. Maca levou as duas até o quarto e com a ajuda de dois enfermeiros colocou Regina na cama.

Um dos enfermeiros ficou praticamente babando por Emma e Regina mesmo morrendo com dores percebeu. “Se você continuar a olhar a minha noiva dessa forma, irei arrancar o seu coração e esmaga-lo. Só para te avisar: ela tem um brinquedo igual ao seu de verdade. E já tem dona. Eu, claro”. Regina disse entredentes.

“Desculpa princesa Regina. Não quis lhe causar nenhum dano”. Ele respondeu e saiu do quarto imediatamente.

“Eu peço desculpas por ele. Eu sou casada com uma mulher e ela é tão sociável quanto a sua mulher. E várias vezes passei por momentos iguais a esse onde homens e mulheres paqueravam a minha Esther”. Maca não era muito de conversar dessa forma, mas se viu na cena, e as emoções falaram mais alto.

Emma achou melhor confortar a médica. “Eu sinto muito. Algumas pessoas perdem a noção das coisas. Eu tenho uma aliança enorme no dedo. Isso deveria barrar outras pessoas já que sou noiva e amo quem está comigo, mas, infelizmente isso não ocorre. E como está em relação as crianças? Falta muito para eles nascerem?”.

“Acredito que deva demorar algumas horas. Ela precisa estar totalmente dilatada. São 10 centímetros e por enquanto são 4. Mas, como seus filhos são dotados de magia, assim como vocês, tudo pode acontecer. Posso lhe aplicar uma injeção caso não aguente a dor, princesa Regina”. Maca deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver uma luz branca envolvendo a paciente e terminando de dilatar o quanto era necessário.

Emma sorriu e não pôde deixar de brincar. “Meus filhos são impacientes e não querem mais ficar no útero da mãe deles. Mal sabem eles que é o lugar mais seguro de se viver. Acho que eles já anestesiaram a mãe morena. Ela parece estar em êxtase”.

“Nós teremos que fazer cesárea. Vou verificar se ela realmente está anestesiada ou se irei precisar dar a injeção”. Maca teve suas suspeitas confirmadas e pôde continuar o parto como cesariana.

“Que bom que a Regina não começou a me xingar e a dizer que nunca mais irei toca-la ou até mesmo beija-la. Sei que a grande maioria das mulheres fazem isso quando estão para parir. Será que a magia em torno dela é o responsável por isso?”. Emma estava surpresa ao ver sua mulher tão em paz e tranquila. 

“Eu tenho quase certeza que sim, mesmo sendo os primeiros bebês mágicos que trago a esse mundo. Eu não entendo muita coisa sobre magia, mas vejo que a ligação que eles têm com vocês é tão profundo e lindo! Parabéns a vocês duas. A senhora está anestesiada, acho que vou trazê-los para trabalhar comigo quando crescer. Trabalho excelente o deles. E eles anestesiaram a vossa majestade da melhor forma possível: sem a mesma sentir mais dor por isso”. Maca estava encantada com esse parto.

“Eu quase te xinguei amor. Só não fiz por ver o interesse daquele rapaz por você. Não estou sentindo dor alguma. Sei que essa situação é única. Eu já posso começar a empurrar doutora? Ou nós temos que esperar ainda?” Regina não quis ser grossa, apenas estava curiosa.

“Eu vou ver a posição em que os bebês se encontram. Se irei precisar muda-los de lado e também se podemos começar a traze-los ao mundo”. Maca começou a olhar e como pensou, eles estavam na posição correta para nascer.

“Pelo seu sorriso, os bebês estão na posição certa e agora estamos na reta final. A papa ama vocês”. Emma começou a chorar de tanta felicidade.

“Eles também te amam tanto quanto eu. Posso começar a empurrar?” Regina perguntou emocionada e cansada. Ela queria acabar logo com isso e descansar com sua noiva.

“Ah se todos os partos fossem tão envolventes e mágicos como esse. Vossa majestade não vai precisar empurrar. A senhora quer trazer seus filhos ao mundo dona Emma? Eu já posso ver a cabeça de um deles querendo sair”. Maca estava confusa por estar tão emocionada assim. Ela só ficou daquele jeito no nascimento do seu filho Pedro, o mais velho.

Emma antes de responder qualquer coisa olhou para sua mulher como que pedindo autorização, o que foi dado sem pensar duas vezes. “Senhora é a minha avó. Chama me por Emma. E se eu não for machucar os bebês, me sentiria honrada de traze-los ao mundo”. Uma luz levou a loira até o lado de Maca que não pôde deixar de sorrir.

“Eu pensei que a senhora... Quer dizer você... Tinha mais filhos. Mas estou vendo que não. Não se preocupe com eles. Você não vai mata-los. Não irá acontecer nada errado. Estou ao seu lado. E acredita em mim, já fiz milhares de partos. Eu sei o que estou falando”. Emma deu um sorriso a doutora como uma forma de agradecer pelo apoio.

“Oh! Que menino mais exibido. Esse vai ser modelo. Seja bem vindo ao mundo. Vocês tem um lindo menino. Que pena que minha filha já é velha para ele”. Ramón nasceu com 2 quilos e 200 e bem parecido com a mãe Emma e as avós Kris e Ingrid. Ele deu um sorriso para Emma e Maca e começou a chorar.

Maca o limpou e depois de examinar as mãos, os pés e fazer o teste do pé, a doutora entregou o menino para Regina quem o olhou com total adoração e ele parou de chorar. “Pronto garoto. Você já está nos braços da sua mãe. Esse tem pulmão”.

“Hum. Então meu filhão vai seguir a risca o complexo de Édipo e se apaixonar pela mãe morena? Ótimo gosto filho, mas ela já está fora do mercado. Quando você por a boca nos seios dela aí então se apaixonará de vez. Eles são fartos, macios, deliciosos. Os melhores que já provei”. Emma piscou para o filho e a Regina que mesmo estando tão vermelho quanto um pimentão, adorou ver sua amada tão galanteadora. Ramón olhou para a mãe loira e surgiu bolhas de espuma em forma de coração no ar.

“Ah Ramón! Não ligue para sua charmosa papa. Ela é idiota, mas é nossa e é tão charmosa que encanta a todos. Diga a ela que você pode compartilhar os meus peitos com ela e suas irmãs já que é seu fonte de alimentação e será por um tempo. Ela vai ter que dividir com vocês”. Regina estava se sentindo tão bem que não tirava sua atenção de seu filho.

“Obrigada amor pela consideração! E pela oportunidade de criar essa linda família. Ele é tão lindo! Uma das nossas filhas está saindo. E já tem fios loiros”. Emma deu um pequeno sorriso para o segundo filho. Inês também nasceu com 2 quilos e 200 e ao contrário do irmão, já saiu chorando.

“Oh minha chorona linda. Vem nos braços da papa. Te tiraram do paraíso foi? Sinto lhe dizer filha, mas agora você só pode deitar no colo. O útero nunca mais. Está gostando do colo dessa sua mãe boba, mas que te ama? Esse sorriso tímido e lindo é um legítimo Swan Mills. Eu vou sentir pena de quem se apaixonar por você. Oh bebê mais lindo esse”. Emma estava boba e completamente apaixonada pelos filhos. E pensar que quase não os teve se o juramento que tinha feito a mãe Ingrid não tivesse sido desfeito. Regina percebeu que Emma ficou triste por um segundo, mas falaria em outro momento.

Inês tinha parado de chorar no colo da mãe loura, mas voltou quando ficou dois segundos no ar e parou novamente ao sentir ser envolvida em um braço da outra mãe. “Bem vinda Inês. Por que esse choro filha? Você tem pulmão também hein? Se continuar assim vai ser cantora de ópera. Essa é minha mini Barbra Streisand”. Regina contou as mãos e os pés antes de devolver a Maca. “Desculpa, esse é o seu trabalho”. Ela entregou Inês a doutora que a limpou, fez o teste e comprovou a saúde impecável da segunda herdeira e entregou para Regina novamente.

“Vossa majestade pode pôr seus bebês para mamar se quiser. Acho que eles já estão com fome”. Maca olhou rapidamente a Regina antes de voltar ao seu trabalho.

“Obrigada Maca. Ah filha! Vai devagar. Parece que temos outra fã de peitos na família. Ramón! Que coisa feia! Arrotar na frente dos outros? Somos mais finos, requintados, filho. Você é o mais velho. O exemplo vem de você”. Regina se surpreendeu ao ver Inês sugando seu peito com vontade e ficou sem graça quando o filho arrotou.

“Nossa, nossos filhos mal nasceram e já caíram na lista negra da Evil Queen? Cadê as bolhas de coração? Quando vocês crescerem é melhor enche-la de chocolate, beijos, carinhos, mimos, dizer que ama. A papa aqui vai ajudar dessa vez. Regina é perfeitamente natural arrotar e sugar um pouco mais forte. É a primeira amamentação dos dois”. Emma olhou para Maca que concordou com a cabeça.

“Mesmo eu sendo pediatra, tive a mesma reação quando meu filho fez isso pela primeira vez. Lembro que culpei minha esposa por isso. Somos de classes diferentes. Minha mulher é bem simples. E eu venho de uma classe privilegiada. Esse tema sempre causou várias brigas em casa. Até hoje quando vivemos de uma forma simples, sem luxos, discutimos e muito sobre classes sociais. Ela acha que mimo demais o Pedro que era chamado de glutão quando recém-nascido”. Maca lembrou com certo pesar, mas continuou o trabalho.

“Pelo jeito você não é muito de falar sobre sua vida. Nossas histórias não são muito diferentes. Acho que quando a próxima bebê nascer, eu irei lá fora e avisar as avós. Elas devem estar ansiosas para conhecer as novas edições da família”. Emma comentou educadamente.

“Eu não sou de falar, mas, agradeço por vocês me escutarem de verdade. Hoje em dia é raro acontecer isso. A família de vocês é privilegiada por tê-las ao redor. A última bebê está saindo”. Agnes pesava apenas 2 quilos e ao contrário dos irmãos, parecia ser ruiva o que deixou todos surpresos.

“Nós já sabemos quem Agnes puxou. A tia Zelena. Ela vai surtar de tanta felicidade. Imagina isso, os trigêmeos nasceram no mesmo dia que ela e ainda a Agnes é bem parecida com olhos azuis e cabelo ruivo. Aposto que ela vai querer ser madrinha da minha filha caçula”. Emma comentou pegando sua filha no colo.

“Só a Agnes? Bebê, ela vai querer ser madrinha dos três. Mas, eu sei que temos de dividir com a Melissa e aposto que com o Robert. Ou com as suas mães. Eu não sei ainda amor”. Regina retrucou ainda olhando para os filhos em seus braços.

Maca já tinha terminado de limpar a placenta de Regina e a pequena sujeira que fez, quando Emma resolveu sair com Inês e Ramón. A médica pegou os dois bebês, enquanto Emma entregou Agnes a mãe morena.

“Eu vou lá fora apresentar o Ramón e a Inês para as nossas mães. Eu volto logo Gina. Acho que é bom você descansar um pouco amor. Você pode não ter sentido muita dor, mas dar a luz a 3 crianças não é algo muito fácil e exige uma boa dose de energia”. Emma mandou um beijo no ar para a noiva que não ficou muito satisfeita com essa saída da loura sem ganhar um beijo.

“Eu vou descansar, mas, quero um beijo. Fico te esperando para descansarmos juntas”. Regina gritou para Emma escutar.

“Regina, eu acho melhor nós dormirmos separado. Você vai levar alguns pontos por ter feito cesárea. Eu não quero te machucar sem querer. Eu vou te beijar em breve, deixa eu apresentar os nossos filhos para a nossa família”. Emma retrucou na porta.

“Eu não gostei de não dormir ao seu lado, mas você tem um ponto. Volta logo, amor”. Regina comentou novamente.

Emma foi até a recepção sorrindo e viu a mãe Kristin, Ingrid, Melissa e Katie. “Cadê o papai Urso e a tia Cora? Eu imagino que Ruby e a Zelena devem estar em algum lugar se divertindo e o pai Robert com a Belle?”. Emma perguntou curiosa e chegou perto de todos com os gêmeos.

“Cora estava aqui até agora filha. Ela foi buscar a Zelena e a Ruby. Logo elas estarão por aqui. Robert teve que voltar com a Belle, mas pediu para nós darmos notícias assim que pudermos. Como eles são lindos. Presumo que esse menino lindo é o Ramón e essa linda garotinha? Eu posso pega-la no colo Emma? Eu juro que tomo cuidado”. Kristin estava muito emocionada ao ver dois dos seus netos já nascidos e olhando para ela.

“É claro que pode pegar seus netos, mãe. Mas vai com cuidado. Primeiro pegue o Ramón e depois a Inês. Esse seu neto está se exibindo para a senhora. Inês é mais calma, mas chorou bem quando nasceu. E nós a apelidamos de chorona. Mas antes que eu apanhe aqui, foi só uma brincadeira”. Emma deu de ombros e entregou Ramón para sua mãe dragão.

Ramón ia fazer de chorar por estar saindo no braço da mãe loura quando parou de fazer cara feia. Kristin já sentiu uma conexão com o primeiro neto. Ela sabia que Regina estava séria quando disse que teria pelo menos 10.

“Filha, eu posso pegar a Inês no colo? Bateu saudades de quando você e a Mel eram pequenas. Acho que quero outro filho. Minha caçula já é uma jovem senhora e a mais velha me deu netos. Já sou uma avó com 46 anos”. Ingrid pegou a Inês que não reclamou e deu um pequeno sorriso para Emma.

“Mãe Ingrid, eu ainda sou nova nesse assunto de dragão, mas acho que a senhora já está grávida. Se eu fosse a senhora já aproveitava e fazia um teste. Não custa nada e a senhora já fica aliviada sobre isso. A Regina deve ficar aqui no hospital até amanhã a tarde”. Emma deixou no ar.

“Mãe, a Emma sempre foi sensata. E não acho que ela tenha errado nessa vez. Não tenho poderes de dragão, mas confio e muito em Emma. Eu iria fazer um exame de sangue em seu lugar mãe. Aproveita que estamos no hospital e iremos ficar por mais tempo”. Melissa ficou perto da mãe e a abraçou.

Emma ficou emocionada ao ver 3 gerações Swan juntas. Ingrid, Melissa e Inês. “Acho que já sei quem será a madrinha de Inês. Sua sobrinha está lhe dando um sorriso Mel. Ela gostou de você. Tenho que confirmar com a Regina ainda, mas, pelo visto a Katie e você serão madrinhas de Inês, e a mães serão do Ramón. Em falar na minha mulher, eu tenho que voltar. Mas ia adorar se você fosse madrinha da pequena Inês, Melissa!”. Emma a abraçou forte e não viu Zelena chegando com Ruby e indo direto para o quarto de Regina.

“Nós vamos adorar ser madrinhas das crianças. Se você quiser te ajudo a levar a Inês até o quarto da Regina”. Melissa ofereceu e sua irmã mais velha aceitou. Elas foram até o quarto de Regina e bateu na porta, e esperaram um tempo.

“Entra amor. Já tomei os pontos e estou aqui conversando com a Zelena”. Regina respondeu dentro do quarto. Melissa ficou um pouco sem graça, mas entrou junto da irmã e dos sobrinhos.

“Eu vim com a Ems trazer a Inês. Parabéns pelos trigêmeos. Eles são lindos”. Melissa entregou a sobrinha para Regina quem aninhou a pequena nos braços.

“Olá Zelena. Olá Ruby. Que bom ver vocês por aqui. Chegaram a pouco tempo?” Emma perguntou educadamente.

“Nós chegamos a alguns minutos. Viemos conhecer nossos afilhados e claro, ver como a Regina estava. A Agnes é a minha cara e não tem como negar. Olá Ems, Mel. Eu estou tão emocionada. Tão feliz. Eu tenho uma ligação enorme com a Agnes. Eles são meus xodós. Olá Ramón, Inês... Eu sou a madrinha Zelena, a irmã da mamãe Regina”. Melissa e Emma se entreolharam não entendendo o motivo da ruiva dizer que todos são seus afilhados.

“Por que você está dizendo que vai ser madrinha de todos? Eu sei que você é irmã da Regina, mas eu pensei da Melissa e Katie serem madrinha da Inês e minhas mães serem do Ramón. Ou algo parecido. Eu sei que vocês devem realmente ter uma ligação e muito bonita, mas não achei justo com a minha irmã e mães. Ou talvez meu pai e a Belle. Eu sei que deve ter tido um motivo deles nascerem no mesmo dia que você, mas estou tentando usar a cabeça aqui e ser justa com todos que eu amo”. Emma comentou lentamente, tentando manter a calma e a voz tranquila. Ela não queria brigar com a Zelena.

“A vida não é justa Emma. Eu não vou discutir com você. Pelo menos não agora. A Regina precisa descansar e todos nós sabemos que ela só descansa de verdade ao seu lado. Quando todos nós estivermos melhor, conversaremos. Mas bitch, com esse presente de aniversário que ganhei deles é um grande motivo para Ruby e eu sermos madrinhas de todos eles. Eles são meus xodós. A vida inteira irei lembrar desse mimo. E já que a Regina terá pelo menos mais 6 filhos, não custa nada vocês me darem para batizar!”. Zelena expos aquilo que já tinha conversado com a Regina e viu a cunhada tentar manter a paciência, mesmo não concordando com nada o que estava sendo dito.

“Acho melhor deixarmos para outro dia essa conversa”. Emma foi cortada pela enfermeira que veio buscar os bebês. Melissa, Zelena e Ruby acabaram saindo e não estragarem esse dia maravilhoso e abençoado que foi o nascimento de três seres abençoados, iluminados, mágicos que vieram unir ainda mais a família Swan Gold Mills Lucas.


	68. A gravidez de Ingrid entre outras coisas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fofa essa Melissa né. Eu queria ter uma namorada dessas. Um dia eu acho... kkkk. Pelo jeito terá casamento dragon ice com Ingrid grávida.

Capítulo 68 – A gravidez de Ingrid entre outras coisas.

No dia seguinte:

Estavam no quarto de Regina. Robert, Belle, Cora, Henrique, Kristin, Ingrid, Melissa, Katie, Emma e Regina com os recém-nascidos.

“Como você está se sentindo hoje Regina? Viemos te ver e esses lindos bebês que vocês fizeram muito bem”. Robert comentou feliz.

“Eu estou bem sogrão. E modéstia a parte eles são lindos. Mesmo que nenhum seja tão parecido comigo. Ninguém pode por um segundo desconfiar que eu tenho pulado a cerca. Ramón e Inês são bem parecidos com a Emma, Inês, Melissa e Kristin. E a Agnes é uma mini Zel. Se tivesse sido a Emma quem tivesse dado a luz, eu ia duvidar e achar que a Agnes era fruto de uma noite de amor entre minha noiva e minha irmã. Os bebês estão indo muito bem também”. Regina estava muito feliz em ver a família toda reunida. Mais cedo, ela tinha falado com a Zelena quem estava em lua de mel e só voltaria semana que vem.

“Verdade, eles são bem parecidos com a Emma. Não tem como negar. Você está realmente bem? Você não acha que deve descansar um pouco mais? Você deu a luz ontem no final da tarde. E está com pontos. Tem que descansar”. Henrique comentou todo preocupado.

“Estou bem papai urso. Eu sei que vou ter de descansar, mas não estou muito satisfeita com isso. Eu deveria estar ajudando o senhor e participando daquelas reuniões enormes e enfadonhas. Já que um dia serei Rainha. E isso vem com o título”. Regina deu um pequeno suspiro. Mesmo ela sendo formada em Economia e quase em Administração, achava as reuniões do pai entediantes.

“Eu sou nerd e amo trabalhar, mas Regina, você acabou de dar à luz. De duas em duas horas os bebês mamam. Eu sei que você vai ter babá, mas mesmo assim. Você tem direito a licença de maternidade”. Belle estava surpresa em ver a nova mãe preocupada em ajudar o pai, sendo que tinha acabado de parir.

“Belle tem razão amor. Acho melhor você não começar os eventos sociais ou políticos agora. Pense em nossos filhos e em você. Depois que eu terminar o treinamento com a mãe, eu posso tentar ajudar o papai urso, isto é, se ele quiser”. Emma olhou para Henrique quem concordou com a cabeça.

Ingrid começou a sentir uma tontura estranha, e resolveu procurar a ginecologista que cuidou de Regina. Mas para não causar nenhum alarde, ainda mais agora que o assunto estava sério, achou melhor sussurrar no ouvido de Kristin que estava ao lado. “Amor, eu vou na cantina comer algo e não demoro”.

“Bebê, você quer que eu vá com você? Você está bem? Eu a achei um pouco pálida”. Kristin perguntou alto, e deixando todos surpresos.

“É verdade mãe. A senhora parece um pouco pálida. Eu posso ir com a senhora até o banheiro. Acho melhor a senhora dar uma lavada no rosto”. Melissa comentou séria.

“Não precisam se preocupar. Eu irei sozinha. Vou ao banheiro e depois a cantina. Estou com fome e irei comer alguma coisa”. Ingrid aproveitou que uma enfermeira entrou no quarto para sair, sem fazer muito alarde, mas Kristin viu e ficou pensativa.

“O que será que minha mãe tem? Ela está com cara que vai desmaiar ou vomitar a qualquer momento. Acredito que a ideia da mãe estar grávida não é tão infundada assim. O melhor é ficarmos de olho nela. Pelo jeito essa família irá crescer novamente”. Melissa comentou também pensativa.

“Ela está escondendo algo, mas logo irei descobrir. Eu vou esperar um tempo e irei atrás dela”. Kristin comentou e sorriu para os netos que tinham acabado de chegar no quarto.

“Desculpa atrapalhar, mas os bebês estão com fome. A senhora está bem, vossa majestade?”. Esther perguntou séria.

“Eu estou bem sim, senhora Fernandes. Seu nome é Esther? Você é a esposa da doutora Maca? É bom te ver pessoalmente. Sua esposa é uma excelente profissional”. A enfermeira foi surpreendida com esse comentário, mas não mostrou. Ela imaginou que a Princesa fosse esnobe ou metida como sua esposa, Maca.

“Sim, meu nome é Esther. Senhora Fernandes é minha sogra. A Maca estava me contando o nascimento desses lindos bebês. Ela está encantada e ficou o tempo todo falando neles. Acho que ela vai querer adotar mais algum filho. Já não basta nossos três. Mas, mudando de assunto: Parabéns a todos vocês. Os novos príncipes são lindos e encantadores. Nosso País estará em boas mãos. Bem majestade, a sua pressão está um pouco alta, mas irei por um remédio em seu soro para normalizar. Nada de emoções fortes! A senhora tem que ficar de repouso e se cuidar”. Esther mediu a pressão de Regina e viu que estava 17 por 11. E ficou preocupada. Isso era considerado alto e poderia causar um avc ou enfarto.

“Pode deixar Esther, eu vou me cuidar melhor. Obrigada por tudo. Então não estarei saindo hoje do hospital pelo que entendi agora. Quanto tempo você acha que ficarei? Mais um dia? Dois? Os bebês também irão ficar comigo?”

“Eu ainda não estou sabendo. Irei falar com Maca e assim que eu souber volto com a resposta. Com licença vossa majestade, irei sair. Até mais tarde”. Esther deu um até logo a todos os presentes e saiu.

“Os meus glutões estão com fome? Emma você pode segurar a Agnes enquanto eu dou de mamar para o Ramón e a Inês?” Regina achou melhor pedir ajuda a noiva, quem concordou com a cabeça.

“Claro amor. Você ouviu a Esther. É melhor não abusar. Eu vi o quanto estava alta sua pressão. 17 por 11 é perigoso. Acho melhor falarmos apenas de coisas leves e agradáveis. Você precisa relaxar. E é claro que eu pego a Agnes. Eu já estava com saudades da mini Zelena. Oi filha”. Emma pegou a ruiva no colo quem lhe deu um lindo sorriso.

Robert e Henrique ficaram constrangidos quando Ramón e Inês começaram a mamar, e decidiram brincar com a Agnes. Cora percebeu e achou melhor intervir. “Filha, acho que é melhor deixarmos as crianças mamando a vontade e ir a cantina. Daqui a alguns minutos voltamos. Você quer alguma coisa de lá? Um suco ou algo para comer? Sei o quanto a comida de hospital é ruim”. Cora olhou diretamente a filha que negou com a cabeça.

“Obrigada mãe, mas não precisa se preocupar. Espero não ter deixado meu pai e meu sogro constrangidos. É a hora do lanche dos bebês. Por incrível que pareça já foi pior. Eu sei que vocês estão curiosos para ver o que a minha sogra Ingrid foi fazer. Qualquer coisa me deixem a par. Também estou curiosa. Ramón, Inês dê até logo para a nossa família”. Regina pegou a mão minúscula dos filhos e acenou.

“Voltamos logo, Regina”. Kristin respondeu e deixaram Emma e Regina com as crianças.

Enquanto isso, na parte de fora do quarto de Regina, Ingrid tinha ido ao banheiro, lavar o rosto e pensando como falar com a ginecologista do hospital. “Pelo que entendi, a ginecologista é a mesma quem operou a Regina e trouxe os meus netos ao mundo. Vou perguntar para Teresa se posso conversar rapidamente com essa doutora”. Ingrid terminou de secar o rosto e deu uma última olhada no espelho.

Ingrid respirou fundo e saiu do banheiro, indo até a recepção. “Olá. Você deve ser a Teresa. Meu nome é Ingrid Swan e eu gostaria de saber se posso falar com a ginecologista aqui do hospital. Estou tendo um pouco de mal-estar, e gostaria de fazer um teste de gravidez. Ela está no momento?” Ingrid perguntou bem tímida, e lembrando sua filha mais velha.

“Sim, eu lembrei da senhora. A senhora é a mãe da dona Emma, certo? A doutora Maca é a ginecologista e poderá atendê-la em breve. Se a senhora puder esperar alguns minutos, vou avisar a doutora que a senhora quer vê-la”. Teresa por ser uma boa observadora já tinha percebido que Ingrid não estava muito bem no momento.

“Sim, eu sou a mãe da Emma. Obrigada. Eu irei esperá-la”. Ingrid agradeceu e sentou em uma cadeira ali perto. “Se eu estiver realmente grávida, será que a Kristin irá gostar de saber? Como o resto da família ia reagir? Sei que a Emma não ia gostar muito no momento, já que ela é bem parecida com a Zelena e é muito ciumenta, mas será que depois vai gostar de ter um outro irmão? Sei que David não vai nem se importar, mas e a Mel? Será que esse novo filho terá alguma complicação na saúde? Nascerá com síndrome de Dawn? Eu tenho tantas perguntas, mas tão poucas respostas”. Ingrid falou baixinho sem se preocupar se alguém poderia ouvir ou não.

Dentro de alguns momentos, Teresa retornou e foi até a Ingrid. “Dona Ingrid, a doutora pediu para a senhora entrar na sala dela. É a sala 3. Ela já está a aguardando”. Ingrid agradeceu com a cabeça, e levantou. Teresa mostrou com a mão onde ficava a sala e a loura mais nova seguiu.

Assim que Ingrid leu o número, ela parou e bateu na porta. Depois de ouvir um pode entrar, ela entrou com uma certa timidez.

“Em que posso ajudá-la dona Ingrid? Sente-se e fique a vontade”. Maca a cumprimentou e mostrou com a mão onde Ingrid poderia sentar.

“Eu tenho sentido um mal-estar, tontura, vômito e agora de manhã, eu senti mal. Minhas filhas falaram que eu poderia estar grávida e eu vim fazer um teste. Não sei se vocês têm aqueles testes caseiros ou algum rápido, que dê o resultado logo”. Ingrid explicou a situação ainda com um pouco de timidez.

“A senhora tem tido relações sexuais sem proteção? Pílulas? Camisinha? Quando foi que esses sintomas surgiram? Eles têm sido frequentes? Quantos filhos a senhora tem?” Maca percebeu a timidez e resolveu deixar a paciente mais a vontade.

“Bem, a minha namorada é intersexual e não usamos nenhum tipo de proteção. Eu tenho 3 filhos. A mais velha tem 30 anos e a mais nova 22. Eu já tenho sentido esses sintomas há algum tempo. Não vou conseguir lembrar quando. E sim, tem sido frequentes. Não comento com a minha namorada, mas é quase todos os dias. E vim hoje para ver se estou realmente grávida ou não. Eu já tenho 46 anos e sei que será uma gravidez de risco, mas preciso saber com antecedência. E se eu estiver, sei que terei de tomar vários cuidados para que meu filho nasça bem e com segurança”.

“Eu irei fazer dois tipos de exame. O caseiro como a senhora me pediu e o de sangue. Irei avisá-la o mais rápido que puder. Pelo que entendi a senhora quer fazer uma surpresa para sua namorada. Nada mais que justo. É muito provável que seja uma gravidez e sim, será de risco. Principalmente se for gêmeos ou trigêmeos. Iremos começar agora o teste de sangue e depois faremos o caseiro. Combinado?” Maca levantou e olhou para sua paciente que concordou com a cabeça.

Maca realizou o teste de sangue e assim que terminou de tirar, falou para Ingrid sentar novamente. “Quando estiver preparada, podemos começar o teste caseiro. Lembrando que ele não é 100 por cento seguro. E pode dar falso positivo ou negativo. Esse teste consiste em usarmos uma gota de urina e dentro de alguns minutos irá mostrar na tela se está grávida ou não”. A doutora entregou o teste a loura que pegou ansiosa. Ela estava com várias sensações e emoções e isso a estava deixando muito nervosa. Antes de usar, Ingrid pediu para que a ajudassem e mostrasse a ela a verdade. Se ela estava grávida ou não.

Ingrid pegou o teste e fez como o comentado. Ela esperou por alguns segundos e soltou a respiração que não sabia que estava prendendo. “Eu estou muito nervosa, será que você poderia olhar para mim doutora?” Maca levantou e foi até a loura e educadamente pegou o teste. Ela esperou mais alguns segundos antes de olhar para baixo e ver o resultado.

“Parabéns Dona Ingrid. Deu positivo. Eu gostaria de fazer mais algumas perguntas. A senhora percebeu um aumento nos seios? Eles estão mais fartos e sensíveis? Percebeu mudanças de humor drásticas e aparentemente sem motivo? Aumento na libido ou perda do mesmo? Ainda menstrua? Se sim, percebeu alguma mudança?” Maca tinha quase certeza da gravidez da outra mulher, mas achou melhor ter certeza.

“Eu acredito que quase todas essas perguntas condizem com o que estou passando e eu diria que sim. Como disse já tenho outros filhos e já percebi algumas mudanças. Pelo jeito esse teste deu um verdadeiro positivo. Obrigada doutora. Eu vou mostrar esse teste a minha mulher. Acredito que ela vá ficar feliz. E quando sair o resultado do exame de sangue, por favor, nos avise assim que puder”. Ingrid estava muito feliz em saber que era quase certo sua gravidez. Essa era a segunda chance dela ser feliz e ela não iria deixar passar. Não quando o amor da vida dela estava ao seu lado e feliz.

“Pode deixar dona Ingrid. Irei avisa-la assim que puder. Mais uma vez Parabéns. Espero vê-la mais vezes. E não esqueça que por ser uma gravidez de risco, não esqueça das vitaminas, repousos e algumas outras coisas que a senhora terá que seguir a risco. Avise a vossa majestade que ela ficará mais dois dias com a gente. E os bebês ficarão também para que eles possam ser alimentados e cuidados como precisam ser. Até mais tarde”. Maca tinha falado com a esposa que tinha comentado sobre a pressão alta da Princesa e a doutora queria cuidar um pouco mais disso.

“Eu a avisarei. Obrigada”. Assim que Ingrid saiu do consultório viu a cunhada com Melissa a procurando e foi até elas.

“Mãe, onde a senhora estava? Estávamos te procurando. Está tudo bem? A senhora está melhor?” Melissa não aguentou e fez as perguntas para mãe assim que ela chegou mais perto.

“Eu fiz o exame filha, mas quero contar para a Kris também. Onde ela está? No quarto da Regina ainda?”. Ingrid perguntou sem perceber que a namorada estava atrás dela.

“Estou atrás de você, bebê. Pode falar. Todos nós estamos curiosas”. A mulher dragão ficou ao lado da namorada e esperou ansiosa para saber o resultado do exame. Ingrid não falou nada e entregou o teste caseiro para seu amor e esperou as reações.

“Qual é o resultado mana? Eu quero saber. Eu serei tia muito em breve?” Cora estava tão ansiosa quanto Melissa e mostrou justamente isso.

“Eu vou ser mãe novamente. Sim, você será tia mana. E você terá um irmão ou irmã daqui há alguns meses. Geralmente não podemos confiar totalmente nesses tipos de testes, mas acho que esse vai ser um positivo verdadeiro. Obrigada, amor, por estar me dando outra chance de ser mãe. A Emma vai ficar com tantos ciúmes, mas acho que depois irá aceitar. Sinto lhe dizer Mel, mas você não é a filha caçula mais”. Kristin estava pulando de alegria. Ela sabia que teria de ter uma conversa muito séria com a Ingrid. Ainda mais se ela fosse realmente casar já que sua mulher quem tinha pegado o buquê.

“Sou eu quem tenho que agradecer a você Kristin por trazer a minha mãe de volta. Infelizmente não tive muito contato com a verdadeira Ingrid até o momento que você apareceu em nossas vidas. Eu sei que isso são águas passadas, mas lhe sou muito grata por isso. E gostaria de dizer que mesmo não sendo sua filha de verdade, de carne e sangue, a considero como uma segunda mãe. Esse bebê é sortudo em tê-la como outra mãe. Ah e mãe, por favor, não faça com esse novo filho tudo o que a senhora fez com a gente. Senão fosse por Emma, eu teria sido uma mulher completamente infeliz e provavelmente teria me suicidado e perdido esse momento tão importante. Mostre ao meu irmão que ele é amado, desejado e que pode contar com a nossa família para sempre. Acho melhor eu ir. Quero dar essa notícia para minha irmã mais velha”. Melissa abraçou a mãe e depois Kristin.

“Eu também a considero filha. Eu posso não ser sua mãe de sangue, mas sou de coração. E obrigada por me aceitar não somente como uma namorada da sua mãe, mas pensando em mim com tanto carinho assim. É recíproco. E, por favor, não mate a minha filha mais velha. Eu entrei nessa família há pouco tempo e quero viver ao lado de vocês por muitos e muitos anos”. Kristin piscou para a enteada que era mais uma filha e abraçou sua namorada com todo o amor, paixão e desejo que sentia pela mesma.

Cora, Robert, Belle, Henrique e Katie deixaram Kristin e Ingrid comemorando e saíram felizes pelo casal muito emocionados e torcendo para que essa alegria não somente entrasse na família, mas permanecesse por décadas, séculos e milênios.


	69. Você quer se casar comigo, Ingrid Swan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bem esse é um capítulo extra que achei importante ter. Kristin pede a Ingrid em casamento. Vocês sabem que sou cinéfila... então sempre estarei citando um filme, desenho ou série. Hotel Transilvânia 1 e 2 é bem legal e não pude deixar de fora. Emma com ciúmes e inveja do irmão que nem nasceu ainda... Só ela mesmo... kkkkk.

Capítulo 69 – Você quer casar comigo Ingrid Swan?

Alguns dias depois.

Regina e os trigêmeos voltaram para o Palácio e como combinado, ela ficou no quarto ainda de repouso.

Emma e Kristin continuaram a treinar o lado dragão, da loira mais nova.

Zelena e Ruby, iam voltar da lua de mel daqui uns dois dias, e o assunto de quem seriam as madrinhas de cada um dos trigêmeos não estava resolvido e isso estava deixando Emma cada vez mais estressada a ponto de surtar. Outro assunto que a deixou em órbita foi a confirmação da gravidez da sua mãe Ingrid. Ela estava com sentimentos mistos. 

Por um lado, Emma estava feliz por ver suas mães ficando juntas e felizes depois de 30 anos, e provavelmente irão se casar muito em breve, mas o lado egoísta também estava presente. E se ela fosse realmente sincera, diria que estava com inveja do seu irmão mais novo. Mas o topo, a cereja que estava faltando foi saber que Melissa, sua irmã amava a Kristin como uma mãe também.

Kristin sabia que sua filha mais velha não estava bem e resolveu compartilhar suas ideias e pensamentos. A loira mais velha também estava perdida em pensamentos.

“Filha, por que você não conversa comigo o que está te irritando? Talvez eu possa ajudar. Já sei, irei dividir com você algo que tenho pensado a dias”. Tara, quem estava ao lado das duas olhou preocupada para sua amada.

“Kristin, será que é a melhor hora para ter esse tipo de conversa? Nossa star está tão tensa que a pressão deve estar altíssima, além dos ombros estarem duros como pedra”. Tara conseguia sentir e ver a tensão no corpo da sua protegida mais nova.

“Eu tenho que tentar resolver os problemas da nossa star, já que sou a mãe dela e se eu não puder ajudá-la quem irá? Sabe o que tem me tirado o sono, Emma? Eu perdoei a sua mãe de tudo o que ela nos causou, mas será que estou realmente preparada para viver a minha vida eterna ao lado dela? E se ela surtar e enlouquecer como ela fez com o Robert? Eu não quero que seu irmão mais novo passe por isso. Já chega o estrago que ela fez com você. Eu sei que dessa vez será diferente porque estarei presente o tempo todo, e não deixarei nada acontecer com ele. E sei que vou contar com você. Com vocês. A mel sempre diz que ela não é louca ou não se matou por sua causa filha, que foi mais que uma irmã para ela. A mel te ama tanto quanto eu. E isso me diz muito. Eu sei que você está chateada por ela ter dito que me considera outra mãe, mas Emma, você é minha filha mais velha, quem tenho tanto amor e orgulho e ninguém vai te tirar isso”. Emma começou a chorar e Kristin lhe deu um abraço de urso.

“Obrigada mãe. Eu acho que estava precisando desse abraço. Há vários assuntos me irritando. Mas a senhora me deixou menos insegura ao saber que tenho um lugar cativo em seu coração. E se a minha mãe está com medo de casar e ter uma vida infernal, agora é minha vez de ajudar. Não posso dizer que esse medo é infundado, mas sei que a mãe Ingrid se redimiu e eu confio totalmente no amor que ela sente na senhora. Confie em mim, eu peguei o pior lado dela e de forma alguma irei ver novamente. Eu posso apostar com a senhora que nunca iremos ver a outra mãe agindo como uma louca homofóbica”. Emma disse com convicção e deixou Tara e Kristin orgulhosas.

“Eu também te amo filha. Kristin, eu sei que peguei o buquê, mas se você não está totalmente segura sobre nós casarmos é melhor pensar muito bem antes de agir. E a nossa filha mais velha tem razão. Eu mudei e não sou mais aquela mulher detestável, louca e que fez todas aquelas maldades para a nossa Emma. O almoço está na mesa”. Ingrid apareceu em forma de morcego. Todos riram, inclusive Tara.

“Ingrid, amor, você está hilária. Nós não somos vampiros, e sim dragões. Esse tufo loiro, batom vermelho e peitos está muito divertido. Eu já te disse que esse momento de treinar nossa Emma como dragão é privado, só meu e dela. E quanto ao casamento... Bem, eu nunca me casei. Eu nunca tinha me visto indo ao altar com outra pessoa além de você. Se eu tenho medos? Sim, os tenho, mas nosso amor supera todos os medos. Acho que de certa forma essa manhã foi produtiva quanto a pôr para fora sentimentos ruins. Vamos comer e depois voltaremos com mais treinos”. Kristin foi até Ingrid e deu um beijo no rosto.

“Isso é culpa do seu filho não nascido. Eu pensei em me transformar em dragão e virei morcego. Obrigada por rir de mim. Amei. Pode ser privado, mas dei à luz a Emma, então tenho o direito de participar uma vez ou outra. Ela é minha filha também”. Ingrid ia voltar a forma humana, mas foi parada por Emma.

“Eu sei que nós rimos da senhora, mas mãe Ing... A senhora me lembrou o Drácula no desenho Hotel Transilvânia na cena do avião ou o menino do Hotel Transilvânia 2. Só que o tufo no cabelo era ruivo. Eu estava tão estressada, irritada, mas agora estou bem. Obrigada a todas por isso. Eu precisava rir”.

“Se foi para ajudar a Emma, então eu me visto dessa forma, afinal o que não fazemos pelos filhos”. Ingrid achou melhor trocar de roupa antes de chegar na cozinha.

Ao entrar na cozinha, Emma ouviu os filhos chorando e a voz da Regina. “O que foi meus amores? Vocês estão com saudades da mãe loura? Ela está melhor. Eu posso sentir isso. Logo ela estará aqui. Também estou com saudades da mãe Emma”.

“Isso que é visão. Minha noiva e filhos me esperando. Por que o choro bebês da papa? Estou aqui. Mãe Emma não fugiu”. Imediatamente todos pararam de chorar e olharam com os olhos cheios de lágrimas para a porta e começaram a se agitar.

“Oi amor. É melhor você me ajudar aqui. Enquanto você não pegar um deles, não irão se acalmar. Acho melhor pegar um de cada”. Regina estava maravilhada ao ver que tinha passado seu amor por Emma aos seus filhos. Era como se eles estivessem vendo um anjo. Todo passo que a loira dava em direção aos bebês, eram vistos pelos mesmos.

Emma deu um beijo cheio de amor e carinho em Regina, e depois voltou sua atenção aos filhos. “Pronto Ramón. Quem vê pensa que não te dei um beijo de bom dia antes de sair do quarto. Mas darei outro no meu príncipe. Que menino mais cheiroso da mamãe. Eu vou morder essa barriga cheia de leite”. Emma brincou fazendo de conta que ia morder seu filho que lhe deu um lindo sorriso.

“Não me morde não mama Emma. Eu almocei faz pouco tempo. Eu sou um menino bonzinho. Só estava com saudades da mama loira”. Regina engrossou a voz e ao mesmo tempo fez uma voz infantil.

Emma ficou um tempo com o Ramón e depois pegou a Inês. Ramón estava quase dormindo quando voltou para os braços de Regina. Ele viu a mudança e deu um sorriso tímido. Mas fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no peito da mãe morena.

“Olá princesa Inês. Quem tem os olhos parecidos da papa? Você, a princesa mais bela de todos os reinos. Ou a filha dela. Porque sua mãe Regina é a princesa mais formidável de todo e qualquer reino. Eu ouvi dizer que ela é apaixonada por uma camponesa, e está noiva, mas pode ser apenas boatos”. Emma parou de falar e começou a fazer cócegas na barriga da filha que deu uma risadinha.

“Deixa de ser boba, mama Emma. Isso não é boatos, é a pura verdade. E a mama Regina irá casar com a princesa que um dia foi camponesa. E a fará feliz por toda a eternidade”. Regina imitou uma voz infantil, como se a filha tivesse respondido e a loura mais velha olhou para a morena com todo o amor que nutria por ela.

“Então essa camponesa tirou a sorte grande por ter o amor mais sincero, puro e verdadeiro de todos os reinos”. Emma confessou em sua voz mais rouca e Regina sentiu um calafrio.

“A Inês está quase dormindo. É melhor colocá-los na cama, enquanto almoçamos. Na verdade, quem tirou a sorte grande foi a Princesa Regina que não casou com algum príncipe arrogante, desprezível, que a obrigasse se deitar com ele todas as noites por troca de fama ou luxo. Eu sou a mulher mais sortuda por tê-la em minha vida, Emma Swan Mills”. As duas mulheres levaram os bebês para o quarto para assim eles terem um descanso merecido.

Enquanto isso, Kristin ficou pensando em tudo o que aconteceu entre Ingrid e ela. E resolveu desaparecer por alguns segundos.

Kristin foi até uma relojoaria e comprou a aliança mais bonita de lá. Era ouro 18 quilates e tinha dois corações em um com um monte de pedras jade e safira. “Só espero que a minha senhora aceite esse mimo que estou dando a ela”. A loira dragão sorriu e mais uma vez apareceu no Palácio.

Quando Kristin apareceu no Jardim do Palácio, deu de cara com Emma e Agnes.

“Oi mãe. Olha quem veio te dar um beijo. Sua neta Agnes. Aconteceu alguma coisa? A mãe Ing notou sua falta e viemos te procurar”. Emma entregou uma Agnes agitada que quis o colo da avó.

“Oi filha. Oi mini Zelena. Desculpa filha, eu fui ver a aliança de noivado que darei para sua mãe. Estou pensando em propor hoje a noite, mas talvez faça agora. O que você acha filha? Ela vai gostar?” Kristin entregou a caixa com a aliança para a Emma e começou a brincar com a neta.

Emma estava encantada pela beleza da aliança. E imaginou que deve ter custado uma fortuna. “Deve ter custado uma fortuna, mas é perfeita. Que excelente o gosto hein mãe. Sei que minha outra mãe vai amar e tenho certeza que não irá tirar do dedo por nada nesse mundo. Que vocês sejam muito felizes mãe. Se tem alguém que merece é a senhora”. Kristin ficou toda emocionada e deu um sorriso que foi retribuído pela filha e neta.

“Acho melhor voltarmos para cozinha antes que venham nos procurar. Você é muito sortuda Agnes, eu nunca pude ficar no colo da sua avó. E agora terei de dividir a mãe com seus tios e seus irmãos”. Emma fez biquinho e Agnes deu gargalhada.

“Oh gargalhada mais gostosa da avó Cora. Será que vou poder pegar a mini Zelena no colo? Eu tenho um suco de maçã para dar a princesa Agnes”. A bebê olhou para avó Cora e depois de ver o suco abriu os braços até a outra avó pegá-la.

“Ela pode ser a cara da Zelena, mas puxou a Regina. E desde bebê sabe o que quer”. Agnes pegou o suco de maçã da mão da avó e colocou na boca.

“Ela é minha filha. Então tem que puxar algo meu. E falando na Zelena... Bem ela me mandou umas fotos que ela tirou dela e com a Ruby na praia. Mas, esse não é o assunto mais importante... Eu estive falando com ela sobre os batizados e, ela não abre mão de ser madrinha de todos. O máximo que ela aceita é tia Kristin e a Melissa dividindo com ela o batizado de Ramón e Inês. Eu sei que não é justo com a Katie e nem com a minha sogra Ingrid, mas foi o que ela disse”. Regina sabia que Emma estava brava com isso. E se a morena fosse sincera, até ela estava chateada com a irmã.

“Você pode apostar seu lindo traseiro que isso não é nada legal e nem justo. Mesmo essa segunda opção que ela deu. A Melissa tem namorada. E ela será nossa sócia amor. Ou não vamos mais abrir esse restaurante. Eu sei que não será agora, mas para mim todas íamos ser sócias. Ruby, Zelena, Katie, você e eu. E não deixar a minha mãe Ingrid batizar um dos bebês também é muita sacanagem. Ela é minha mãe, Regina. E pode muito bem batizar o próprio neto”. Emma estava a ponto de surtar e todas perceberam isso.

“Eu sei que você tem razão, Emma. Eu no seu lugar estaria assim também. Mas o batizado dos bebês irá acontecer daqui há 3 meses. Vamos esperar que a minha filha caia em si. Se meus netos tivessem nascido em um dia diferente, talvez ela não faria isso. Mas uma coisa que ela fala sempre é: ‘Eles nasceram no mesmo dia que eu mãe. Eles são especiais e serão muito ligados a mim. Eu consigo sentir uma conexão muito forte com eles’”. Cora tentou explicar a todos o que Zelena sempre diz a ela.

“Eu também tentei falar com a minha filha sobre isso, mas desculpa Emma. Zelena é tão cabeça dura e teimosa. Não sei se ela irá mudar de ideia tão fácil assim. Espero que até o batizado ela vem em si. Tenho que voltar a minha sala. Daqui meia hora terei outra reunião. Até mais tarde”. Henrique começou a se despedir, mas Kristin o segurou.

“Eu gostaria que você ficasse só mais um minuto conosco cunhado. Eu ia deixar isso para a noite, mas não quero perder a minha filha mais velha... então irei falar agora... Ingrid Swan, grande amor da minha vida, minha companheira de alma, você aceita casar comigo e me tornar a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, até que a morte nos separe?” Kristin se ajoelhou na frente da Ingrid que ficou tão emocionada que começou a chorar e de boca aberta.

“Mãe Ing? Fala alguma coisa. De preferência sim. A mãe Kris está esperando. Finalmente a senhora tomou uma atitude hein mãe Kris. Eu aqui pensando que sua intenção era só usar e abusar do corpo da mãe Ing”. Emma segurou uma risada para não ferir a mãe dragão.

“Que isso filha. Eu nunca faria isso com sua outra mãe. Eu amo a Ingrid de verdade. Posso ter demorado um pouco, mas vou honrar a sua mãe por toda a eternidade. Olha quem está falando né. Você está noiva há quase um ano. Seus filhos já nasceram e você não honrou a minha nora. Mas mudando de assunto... Ing... Ouça sua filha mais velha e me responda amor. Estamos na frente de quase todos os nossos familiares. É feio deixar uma dama esperando uma resposta”. Ingrid fechou a boca e saiu da nuvem em que se encontrava. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

“Sim... Sim... Sim... Mil vezes sim. Eu aceito a casar com você Kristin Mills. É lógico que aceito. Eu estou grávida do seu filho pela segunda vez. Eu te amo minha mulher dragão. Você me fez uma mãe e uma avó. Só aceito se for pelo resto da vida”. Kristin pegou a mão da noiva e colocou a aliança no dedo.

“Uau, que aliança linda. A senhora caprichou hein mãe. Ah mãe Kris... Antes que eu me esqueça, por favor, não case antes de mim. Eu gostaria de casar primeiro. Daqui uns 5 meses né amor?”. Emma estava muito orgulhosa em ver suas mães se acertando.

“Aprenda com a melhor filha. Nós, os Mills só jogamos para vencer. E o nosso gosto é impecável. Eu escolhi a melhor aliança que tinha, já que sua outra mãe merece apenas o melhor. Não sei de nada filha. Eu não posso garantir casar depois de você, mas vou tentar”. Kristin pegou Ingrid no colo e as duas trocaram um beijo.

“Obrigada mãe. Se a senhora tentar já é alguma coisa. Que cena mais linda. Esse seu lado romântico é tão lindo. Acho que vou imitar com a Regina na nossa noite de núpcias. Eu não sabia que a senhora é tão romântica assim. Acho que a música que está combinando com o momento é Forever by yourside do grupo Manhattans.”. Emma comentou toda divertida.

“Depois do batizado dos nossos filhos, nós podemos nos casar. Mas pela demora é mais fácil esperarmos mais um ano e eu estando grávida novamente. Essa música serve para nós também amor. Começamos como amigas e depois viramos amantes e sei que vou viver para todo o sempre ao seu lado”. Regina comentou chegando perto da Emma depois de algum tempo relembrando a música.

“Acho que ela serve para todos os casais nessa casa. Até mesmo para sua irmã Melissa. A Katie parece ser bem sincera quanto aos sentimentos por Melissa”. Cora comentou e ficou vendo a neta. Agnes estava dormindo no colo da avó como se fosse um anjo e nem se importou com o barulho que estava sendo feito.

“Credo amor, você não vai estar grávida novamente daqui há um ano. Não esqueça que você tem que ficar 40 dias sem sexo. Eu sei que você quer mais crianças, mas seria melhor esperarmos um pouco mais. 3 anos, ou algo assim”. Emma comentou pegando a filha do colo da sogra, e pôr para dormir ao lado dos outros filhos. Emma queria filhos, mas queria esperar um tempo antes de ter mais.

Regina não comentou nada, mas sabia que não iria demorar tanto tempo assim, não com o fogo que ela sentia por sua mulher.

E assim, os mais velhos puderam comemorar esse pedido de noivado feito por Kristin que iria ser falado por gerações a gerações. E a loura mais nova não poderia estar mais feliz por suas mães, mesmo ainda surtando em pensar que seu irmão mais novo já tinha algo que ela só teve quase agora: as mães unidas e felizes. E pelo visto, não tinha nada no mundo que a fizesse pensar diferente. Ela sempre vai ter um pouco de inveja do irmão mais novo por isso.


	70. O batizado de Ramón, Inês e Agnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente chegamos ao batizado das crianças. Emma sofreu, mas conseguiu resolver né. Eu sei que não fiz muito o batizado em si. Mas espero que gostem.

Capítulo 70 – O batizado de Ramón, Inês e Agnes.

Flashback - Uma semana atrás.

Emma estava deitada com Regina, descansando depois de fazer amor enquanto os bebês dormiam entre as mamadas.

O intervalo de cada mamada pulou de 2 a 2 horas para 3 a 3. E para não abusar da morena, Regina deixou alguns frascos de leite prontos. Aí era só esquentar na hora. Isso foi muito bem visto ao casal, já que Emma e sua mulher poderiam descansar mais e namorar também.

“Eu estou tão feliz que a gente está conseguindo esse tempo para nós. Melhor momento do dia poder ficar me aconchegando em seus braços, ouvindo a batida do seu coração”. Emma falou baixinho se aninhando ao peito de Regina.

“Hum. Amo quando a minha mulher está toda romântica e carinhosa. Eu sou toda sua, minha Emma”.

Elas se beijaram por um bom tempo, até Emma dar um suspiro apaixonado e encostar a cabeça no peito de Regina.

“Amor, você ia se importar se eu convidasse a Zelena para jogar uma partida de boliche? Ou talvez de golfe?” Emma perguntou curiosa.

“É claro que não ia me importar. Ela é sua cunhada e prima, além é claro de ser sua futura sócia. Mas tem algum assunto específico? Particular para esse convite?” Regina tinha uma ideia do que seria, mas queria ouvir isso da noiva.

“Sim, e você sabe qual é. Semana que vem é o batizado e queria que Melissa fosse madrinha com a Katie da Inês. Minhas mães do Ramón e a Zelena com a Ruby da Agnes. Eu pensei em convidar a Ruby e você. O que acha? Ela vai concordar? Eu sei que ela ama aventuras, por isso estou pensando em um jogo. Até pensei em deixá-la ganhar. O que me diz?” Emma olhou com tanto amor e carinho para Regina, que a morena por um segundo tinha esquecido a pergunta.

“Eu acho uma ótima ideia, mas é melhor você convidar apenas nós 4. E se você for deixa-la ganhar, deve ser partida individual. Você sabe como é a Zelena né. Ela vai falar sempre que lembrar que ganhou uma partida de você. Então esteja pronta para toda e qualquer brincadeira que surgir por isso. Eu adoraria jogar com vocês, mas quando? Nesse fim de semana? Temos dois dias para organizar esse evento”. Regina deu uma risadinha.

“Que tal no Sábado? Nós podemos começar às 19 horas e depois irmos em um restaurante ou algo do tipo. Nossas mães podem cuidar dos bebês. Elas vão é adorar. Nossos filhos são encantadores. E têm todos na palma das mãos. Não sei quem é mais coruja com eles”. Agora era a vez de Emma dar uma risadinha.

“É verdade. Você quer que eu convide a Zelena, ou você mesma irá convidar? Acho melhor convidarmos hoje para ter um tempo maior no caso dela ter algum compromisso e desmarcar”. Emma revirou os olhos enquanto sua mulher falava.

“Eu vou convidá-la. E se ela desconfiar de algo, que assim seja. Eu preciso resolver isso amor, e de preferência de uma forma que todos saiam satisfeitos. Se eu tiver que ir em alguma boate ainda para ajuda-la a aceitar o meu pedido, você estará ao meu lado, e assim não terá problema algum, certo?” Regina achava a Emma tão linda quando ficava daquele jeito pensativa.

“Ela vai amar essa ideia. Agora não sei se a Ruby também. Antes de eu começar a reunião com o Pai Urso de manhã, eu irei confirmar com nossas mães a disponibilidade para Sábado. Acho melhor não convidar a Katie. A Zelena quando pega raiva de alguém fica por um bom tempo. Sei que a Katie não teve culpa que a Lacey dormiu na casa dela quando Ruby foi para lá na época que minha irmã e ela ficaram afastadas. E no dia do acidente que quase perdemos vocês duas. Quem sabe até o casamento da sua irmã, Zelena esqueça pelo menos um pouco, mas acho difícil isso acontecer”. Regina bufou divertida.

“Obrigada, meu amor. Assim com a certeza que nossas mães podem cuidar dos bebês é uma coisa a menos a pensar. Estou pensando em falar com a Rubs primeiro. É uma pessoa a mais no meu lado. E como é a loba a mais sensata, a alfa da relação... Se ela concordar é quase certo de vitória para nós”. Emma piscou divertida e Regina caiu na risada.

“Pior que você tem razão. A Ruby é a mais sensata, a parte lógica no casal. Pensando bem, é melhor você conversar com a loba antes de qualquer coisa. Quem sabe ela não resolve antes de termos que deixar nossos bebês a noite. Eu sei que é com as nossas mães e não poderiam ficar em mãos melhores, mas eu não quero me separar deles nem por um minuto. A não ser para encomendarmos novos irmãos em uma noite regada a sexo”. Regina comentou em sua voz mais rouca e Emma engoliu seco.

“Amor, desde quando precisamos passar uma noite fora para fazermos sexo? Vamos esperar pelo menos um ano para termos mais filhos. Eu sei que você quer mais, mas nossos filhos são tão pequenos. Vamos aproveitar um tempo com eles para depois termos mais”. Emma sabia que Regina ia desconversar ou nem ouvir. Teimosia era algo que rolava solto no Mills.

“Podemos falar sobre isso outra hora? Está me dando sono e amanhã levanto sono. Boa noite, minha Emma”. Regina deu um beijo em sua mulher. Era para ser algo casto, mas acabou ganhando força. E quando Emma parou, sua morena fez biquinho.

“Não fica assim não, bebê. Você não é a única que precisa levantar cedo. Eu tenho aulas com a minha mãe Kristin e depois com a minha sogra e algumas outras matérias. Daqui a 2 meses quando nos casarmos, eu tenho que estar perita em todas as áreas, não só as mágicas”. Regina concordou com a cabeça e deu um último beijo antes de dormir com sua amada a tira colo.

E como combinado, Emma ligou para Ruby quando acordou para ver se conseguia fazer a cunhada ruiva mudar de ideia quanto ao batizado.

“Oi Ruby. Tudo bem? Nós podemos conversar?” Emma perguntou assim que a loba atendeu o telefone.

“Oi Emma. Eu estou bem, mas pelo visto você está ansiosa. Sim, nós podemos conversar. Aconteceu alguma coisa?”

“Sim, estou ansiosa. Eu gostaria de conversar com você, mas se estiver ocupada, eu posso ligar outra hora. Eu não quero incomodar”. Emma sabia que Ruby deveria estar revirando os olhos.

“Eu estou sozinha em casa. Zelena não está por aqui. Pelo tom deve ser sério. Em que posso ajudar minha amiga amada?”

“Você sabe do que se trata. Eu sei que não tenho falado muito com vocês, mas você sabe como a minha mãe Kris é rigorosa nos estudos. Eu tenho treinado o meu lado dragão todos os dias. Já estou imaginando o que meu irmão mais novo irá passar. Ainda bem que até lá poderei ajuda-lo a vencer toda e qualquer obstáculo ou problema. Sou a irmã mais velha né. Tenho que incentivar”. Emma estava tentando ser mais adulta e ver essa nova gravidez da mãe Ingrid de uma forma positiva.

“Eu fico feliz em ver que você está deixando os ciúmes e a inveja do seu irmão de lado. Acho que quando Zelena souber vai ficar feliz. Quem sabe isso não a incentiva para deixar de lado essa história de ser madrinha dos três. Ela é tia legítima de todos, e isso ninguém pode tirar da minha ruivinha teimosa. Ela é irmã da Regina de sangue”. Ruby respirou fundo e já sabia que teria de conversar com sua esposa novamente.

“É lógico que ninguém vai tirar da Zelena o direito de tia legítima dos meus filhos. Eu não tenho interesse algum em fugir e levar meus bebês para longe da Zel. Apenas quero dar a outros dois casais, minhas mães e minha irmã com a namorada a oportunidade de batizar meus filhos também. A Agnes será a afilhada de vocês. Isso eu soube no momento em que ela nasceu. Eu pensei em pedir sua ajuda nisso. Para que ela aceite em batizar apenas a Agnes agora. E se, a Regina ficar grávida novamente, nós daremos para vocês batizarem novamente. Eu tenho que falar com a Regina ainda, mas é uma ideia. Quem sabe a Zelena não se anima.

Regina estava perto e concordou em dar outro bebê para Zelena batizar mais futuramente.

“Eu não sei o que a Zelena vai dizer, mas por mim tudo bem. Eu concordo. Pergunte a Regina se ela concorda com a sua ideia. Eu vou conversar com minha esposa e depois te retorno. Ela acabou de chegar. Até breve Ems”. Ruby desligou e Emma ficou pensativa.

“O que foi Ems? A Ruby disse alguma coisa que você não gostou? A Zelena não concordou com algo?” Regina perguntou chegando atrás da noiva e a abraçando.

“Oi amor. A Ruby ficou de ligar para mim depois. Pelo visto se tivermos filhos novamente, teremos que dar outro para Ruby e Zelena batizarem. Então terá que ser pelo menos gêmeos, já que Cora e Papai Urso também merecem ter a oportunidade de ser padrinhos né. Isso que dá ter família grande. Temos que ter vários filhos para todos terem chance de batizarem”. Emma respondeu brincando.

“Emma! É você que não pensa em ter mais filhos agora. Por mim a gente fazia mais todo ano. Você sabe que se a Zelena concordar em aceitar essa nova proposta, nós vamos ter que cumprir o acordo né. Ela não vai esquecer tão cedo. Só espero que dê certo isso. Eu sei que ela estava agindo errada. Sendo egoísta e infantil. Mas ela teve um ponto quando disse que os bebês têm uma forte ligação com ela. Agnes quando a vê esquece de todos, até de nós. Sei que minha irmã será tutora e ensinará para nossa caçula tudo que sabe. Zel praticamente baba sempre que nossa bebê está presente”.

“Eu sei disso, Gina. O jeito é esperarmos um pouco. E como foi sua reunião? Foi proveitosa? Você está bem? Eu posso imaginar o quanto é tedioso ter que ficar presente e ouvir várias propostas que nem sempre condiz com o que você segue ou pensa”.

“Realmente é um tédio enorme participar, mas sou obrigada. Daqui há dois meses, quando casarmos, eu irei comandar o País e tenho que estar a par de tudo o que está acontecendo. A Licença a maternidade já acabou e de agora em diante meus dias serão todos contados a reuniões tediosas e a festas políticas. A nossa sorte é ter 3 filhos pequenos e podemos sair mais cedo, só que será por pouco tempo amor. Eu estou melhor agora, já que estou em seus braços. Eu tenho uma reunião daqui uma hora. Enquanto isso, por que não aproveitamos para namorar um pouco? Acredito que a Ruby ainda irá demorar um pouco para te retornar a ligação”. Regina começou a beijar o pescoço de Emma, a mordiscar a orelha, e assim deixando sua mulher acesa e pronta para brincar.

“Alguém está querendo brincar e fugir dos compromissos? Ah, Gina! Não acorda o Emmet. O deixe descansar um pouco. Nós brincamos por um bom tempo ontem à noite. Mais tarde, brincamos novamente. Com mais tempo e no aconchego do nosso quarto. Minha Gina tarada, e louca pelo Emmet”. Emma piscou e foi puxada para um beijo digno de cinema. Elas estavam beijando como se não houvesse amanhã, quando o telefone tocou.

“Eu sou tarada e louca pelo Emmet sim. Foi por isso que fizemos sexo oral e anal enquanto eu estava naqueles 40 dias sem poder fazer sexo vaginal. Você sabe muito bem que não consigo ficar muito tempo sem você e o Emmet. Você agora foi salva pelo telefone, mas depois voltaremos a essa conversa íntima. E pode confirmar essa sua proposta para Ruby. Elas serão madrinhas novamente na próxima vez que eu ficar grávida. Até mais tarde. Vou amamentar nossos filhos e voltar para a Reunião. Eu amo você, Emma Swan Mills!”.

Emma respirou fundo e lentamente tentando se acalmar. Ela estava excitada depois desse encontro com Regina e sabia que teria que estar bem calma agora.

Depois de alguns toques, Emma atendeu ainda respirando fundo.

“Oi Ems. Sou eu, a Zelena. Podemos conversar”. A ruiva riu ao ouvir a respiração excitada da cunhada.

“Sim, nós podemos conversar. Aposto que a Rubs falou contigo”.

“Ela falou e resolvi ligar para resolvermos as coisas. A Regina deve estar sabendo do que você propôs para nós. Ela concordou com essa ideia? Ou isso foi apenas para eu concordar em batizar apenas a Agnes e deixar isso como está? Ruby e eu seremos madrinhas novamente quando vocês tiverem outros filhos?” Zelena estava nervosa e isso Emma pôde sentir no telefone.

“Sua irmã concordou com a ideia. E iremos honrar o nosso acordo. Espero que você tenha entendido o meu lado. Eu tenho que agradar a todos. Sei da sua ligação com a Agnes. E você será a madrinha dela. E acredito que tutora, mesmo Tara dizendo que a protetora dos trigêmeos assim como ela é da minha mãe Kris e de mim. Então qual é a sua resposta final? Melissa e Katie poderão ser madrinhas da Inês? Minhas mães poderão ser madrinhas do Ramón?” Emma jogou no ar e prendeu a respiração.

“Sim, Ems. Eu abri mão dos outros batizados. Pode avisá-las que serei apenas a madrinha de Agnes por enquanto. Eu não tenho só uma ligação forte com a Agnes, cunhadinha. Lembrando a você que eles nasceram no mesmo dia que eu, mas por agora irei aceitar ser madrinha apenas da caçula, a minha versão bebê”. Zelena começou a lembrar dos momentos que passou com sua versão bebê.

“Obrigada Zelena. Você não sabe o peso que tirou das minhas costas. Dê um beijo na Rubs por mim. E espero vê-las no fim de semana. Não sei, jogar boliche ou algo do tipo”.

“Podemos marcar alguma coisa sim, cunhadinha. Sei que você tem aula com a mãe dragão. A Rubs te mandou outro beijo. E um beijo para você de mim, sua ruiva gostosa. Agora tenho que ir. Dê um beijo em todos aí. Até breve”.

Final do Flashback

Dia atual – Batizado dos bebês.

Todos acordaram cedo e começaram a se arrumar. E assim como no casamento de Zelena, fizeram cabelo, manicure, e estavam tão elegantes quanto uma festa real. Emma estava elétrica e não conseguia ficar parada, sentada. E decidiu usar magia como Zelena em seu casamento.

Mesmo a contragosto, os trigêmeos ficaram com uma babá, mas a cada 30 minutos, Emma ia vigiá-los.

“Emma, filha, fica quieta. Desse jeito você vai fazer um buraco. Nós não temos tempo para contratar um pedreiro para arrumar o estrago. Tudo vai dar certo. Daqui uma hora estaremos na Igreja e os meus lindos netos não darão trabalho. Eles são encantadores. Eles têm o nosso charme. E todos ficarão babando por eles”. Kristin tentou ajudar a filha que estava a ponto de explodir.

“Sua mãe tem razão, filha. Eles são encantadores. E sei que não darão trabalho. É só olhar para eles e a gente se encanta, quer igual. Fica tranquila. Tudo irá sair como planejado. Tente se acalmar ou você irá deixar a Regina viúva antes mesmo de casar. Agora que só falta dois meses para o grande dia. Ela não vai ficar muito satisfeita com isso. Não esqueça que ela é a rainha má e sabe arrancar corações alheios”. Ingrid piscou para Emma, quem deu um suspiro e tentou se acalmar.

“É, ela não me perdoaria se isso realmente acontecesse. Não depois de tanto tempo lutando por mim, por nós. Se fosse outra pessoa teria desistido há muito tempo, mas ela continuou me amando e fazendo de tudo por mim, por nós. Então irei me acalmar por ela. Não posso deixar essa Deusa viúva. Ela não iria me perdoar por toda a eternidade”. Emma riu quando sua noiva bufou.

“Você pode apostar esse lindo traseiro que não iria perdoar mesmo. Mas, amor, você é eterna. E não precisa se preocupar em morrer. Eu estarei presente por lá e ao seu lado. Nada irá dar errado. Estou ao seu lado sempre, Ems. Senão desisti antes, não será agora que irei. Esse seu perfeito traseiro é meu. Na verdade, todo o pacote é meu. Não somente o traseiro”. Todos caíram na risada, inclusive Emma quem ficou vermelha como um tomate.

“Obrigada a todos. Eu estava precisando mesmo relaxar. E dessa vez a senhora não precisa se transformar em vampiro, mãe Ingrid. Já estou melhor. É melhor eu voltar a me arrumar. Tenho um batizado para ir”.

Cora, Henrique, Ingrid, Kristin, Regina e Emma saíram em direção a Igreja e esperaram por Ruby, Zelena, Melissa e Katie no lado de fora. Por volta de 30 minutos depois, elas entraram e esperaram o Padre começar a Missa.

Melissa e Katie seguraram a Inês, Kristin e Ingrid seguraram Ramón, Zelena e Ruby a Agnes. Todos impecáveis tanto nas roupas, quanto nas maquiagens. E o evento estava sendo filmado, fotografado por vários países.

“Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o batizado de Ramón, Inês e Agnes Swan Mills. Filhos da Princesa Regina Mills e Sua Alteza Real”. Todos pararam de conversar e prestaram atenção ao Padre quem começou a celebrar a Missa.

O padre chamou cada casal e com água benta batizou os 3 bebês que em momento algum deu trabalho. O que surpreendeu a todos. As madrinhas não poderiam estar mais orgulhosas ou até mesmo as mães.

“Ramón, Inês e Agnes Swan Mills eu os batizo em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo. Vocês são agora, filhos de Deus”. Emma e Regina estavam chorando de tanta felicidade.

“Obrigada Gina! Por tudo o que você fez por nós. Pelos lindos filhos que você me deu”. Emma encostou a cabeça no ombro da noiva.

“Eu não fiz nada além de seguir meu coração. Mesmo que você tenha tirado ele de mim quando ainda criança. Eu não mudaria nada do que passamos, já que o resultado poderia ser outro. E não há vida para mim longe de você ou dos nossos filhos. Eu nasci para te amar, proteger, cuidar, zelar...”. Emma não resistiu e deu um beijo casto na noiva quando ninguém estava olhando.

A Missa terminou e todos começaram a sair, menos a família Swan Mills Lucas.

Kristin segurou Ramón com mais firmeza e sem falar nada, fez sua magia e surgiu pequenos arco-íris fazendo o neto olhar encantado. Zelena segurou Agnes pensando o que ia fazer para a afilhada.

“Sua mãe tinha razão Agnes Swan Mills. Eu serei sua tutora. E irei te ensinar tudo o que sei. Você é meu orgulho! E merece o melhor de mim. Não há nada nesse mundo e todos os outros que eu não faça por você! Eu te amo Agnes e muito. Tanto quanto amo a minha filha que está por nascer. Você e ela serão melhores amigas e saberão usar magia como ninguém. Seja bem-vinda a família minha versão bebê”. Zelena confessou com voz rouca e com um simples toque com as mãos fez surgir vários corações no ar.

“Ah e antes que eu me esqueça. Não se esqueça do nosso combinado Emma Swan Mills! Eu vou cobrar e você sabe disso”. Zelena gritou e todos olharam para Emma quem abaixou a cabeça, toda sem graça.

E assim, todos voltaram ao Palácio onde estariam comemorando essa importante data que seria comemorada por vários e vários anos ou até mesmo décadas.


	71. O Casamento de Emma e Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente o casamento de Emma e Regina. A parte onde Cora leva Emma ver as joias da Rainha aconteceu no filme, e quis colocar por aqui também. Sei que pouca coisa fiz igual ao filme, mas não quis deixar isso em vão.

Capítulo 71 – O casamento de Emma e Regina.

O dia anterior.

Emma acordou de uma forma manhosa nos braços da amada.

“Bom dia Emma, Emmet”. Regina sussurrou e tentando manter a noiva na cama.

“Bom dia Gina! O que você está querendo fazer amor? Hoje você vai poder brincar comigo? Vamos ter que dormir separadas. Já sei quem irá fazer companhia para mim”. Emma tinha separado um pen drive com algumas cenas preferidas de Quinn Fabray. E dois filmes da Dianna Agron.

“Pois quem vai fazer companhia a noite para você será nossos filhos. Eu tinha várias reuniões durante o dia, mas irei cancelar todas elas. Ninguém irá te ver fora do seu quarto hoje. Eu vou esfolar o Emmet de tanto uso. A rainha do mal vai fazer uma apresentação especial para seu cavaleiro branco. Você só deve estar louca por pensar que eu te deixaria passar sua última noite de solteira se masturbando e gozando como uma adolescente, pensando em todos os personagens de Dianna Agron!”. Regina sabia da tara de sua futura esposa e acordou preparada.

“Gina, eu nem tenho lembrado da Di... Da Dianna. Você tem estado em todos os meus pensamentos. Hoje seria um adeus a minha vida de solteira. Não podemos fazer amor essa noite. Nós iremos dormir separadas. Eu posso muito bem passar a noite com nossos filhos. Eu pensei que se eu saísse com a minha irmã ou com as minhas mães, você não ia gostar. Então eu pensei em ver uns dois filmes da minha atriz predileta”. Regina estava praticamente espumando de raiva.

“Isso não teria problema nenhum se fosse um filme qualquer por uma atriz qualquer. Mas não a sua musa inspiradora. Quem você idolatra desde que a moça começou a trabalhar. Sabe por que eu prefiro que você saia a ficar aqui em casa vendo filmes da sua amada Di? Digamos que você vá a uma boate. E veja uma outra mulher dançar. E que ela faça uma dança particular a você. E de repente você e essa striper dormem juntas. Isso doeria menos para mim que você vendo sua amada Di a noite toda. Porque mesmo você me traindo fisicamente, não houve sentimentos envolvidos, só sexo, algo carnal, desprovido de amor, carinho”. Pensar em Emma com outra era o pior pesadelo para Regina e isso a fere pior que ferro ou fogo.

Emma sentiu o colar delas arderem. E pôde sentir o quanto Regina ficava ferida e profundamente magoada com isso. “Gina, meu amor, não fica assim. Eu a amo com todo o meu ser. Eu tinha separado alguns trabalhos dela, mas isso te fere tanto assim, eu não verei mais. Você tem razão. Ela já foi meu tudo, alguém que para mim era a perfeição. Mas já não é mais. Você é quem eu amo mais que tudo. E se ao ficar aqui em casa, vendo filmes da Di vai te ferir, eu prefiro sair ou cuidar dos nossos filhos. Eu não quero te magoar. Nunca quis e sei que nunca vou querer. E se dormir com uma morena gostosa de olhos castanhos que lembra chocolate? Você ia se sentir tão ferida assim?” Emma estava provocando apenas. Regina percebeu pela ligação que a outra mulher não era mais uma ameaça para ela.

“Eu pensei que fosse a única morena com olhos de chocolate que você acha gostosa. É verdade o que estou sentindo? A Dianna não é mais uma ameaça ao nosso amor? Você me ama mais? É claro que ia me sentir ferida te ver masturbando o Emmet pensando na Dianna. Se você ficasse com uma stripper que é a minha cópia, minha cara ia me sentir honrada, mas Emma se você tem a original para que ficar com uma cópia barata. Sou muito mais eu. E sei muito bem satisfazer todo e qualquer dos seus desejos”. Regina praticamente ronronou e levantou.

“Gina! Onde você vai? Eu pensei que a gente ia namorar um pouco antes dos nossos compromissos diários. É lógico que a Di não é uma ameaça a você ou ao nosso amor. É você quem eu vou casar e viver junto. E volta aqui tigresa. Você acordou o Emmet e foge? Isso não é justo”. Emma confessou entre respirações e ouviu Regina rindo.

Regina deu de mamar aos bebês que já estavam engatinhando por todo o Palácio. Agora com 5 meses, usavam magia quando queriam algo que estavam fora do alcance.

“Finalmente sou a musa inspiradora de sua mãe, Agnes. Eu não corro mais o risco de perder a Emma para a Dianna Agron. Agora ela só é alguém que sua papa lembra com carinho. Eu vi filha! Nos olhos da sua outra mãe. Emma ama mais a mim! Ela demorou, mas se entregou totalmente a mim, minha Zelena bebê”. Agnes estava mamando e olhando para sua mãe morena.

Inês e Ramón estavam ao lado de Regina, no tapete da sala. Quando Ramón viu sua avó Kristin chegando na sala, desapareceu por um instante e voltou no colo de Ingrid que estava com uma barriga avantajada para 6 meses.

“Filho! Não faça isso! Sua avó Ingrid não pode pegar peso. Desculpa sogra. Eu já pego ele. Já estou terminando de dar de mama a Agnes”. Regina fez menção de tirar o Ramón, mas não conseguiu.

“Ele não é tão pesado assim, mas obrigada Regina. Cadê a minha filha? Ela ainda está dormindo?” Ingrid queria fazer uma última coisa que estava faltando, pelo menos para ela.

“Emma está no nosso quarto. Não, ela está acordada. Se quiser conversar com ela, fique a vontade. Eu sei que meu filho não é tão pesado, mas também fiquei grávida e sei que com 6 meses só queremos não nos sentir tão cansada e pesada. Eu me sentia uma baleia. Gorda e sem atrativos nenhum”. Regina lembrou com certo carinho quando estava grávida ainda.

“Amor, eu vou falar com nossa filha mais velha. Eu estou bem e os bebês também. Prometo não demorar”. Ingrid entregou Ramón a Regina e deu um último beijo em Kristin.

Kristin viu sua noiva sair para pegar Inês enquanto Ramón começou a mamar. Cora entrou na sala e pegou a Agnes já alimentada e com sono.

“Minha filha mais velha está amadurecendo e eu não poderia ter mais orgulho por ela. Acho a Dianna bonita e sexy, mas é uma ilusão. My star nunca teria uma história tão linda e profunda como a de vocês. Emma é inteligente e esperta. E ao ouvir seu coração, faz a escolha sensata. Como você sabe, eu também tive uma musa inspiradora além da Ingrid. E ela é uma atriz também. Dragão Júnior prestou altas homenagens a ela, mas não troco o que tenho com a Ingrid por nada nesse mundo e sei que a my star também não”. Kristin disse aquilo com tanta convicção que Regina se emocionou.

“Eu no seu lugar, escutaria sua sogra. Ela tem razão. Pode deixar que eu cuido das crianças. Sei que seu dia está todo cheio. Acredito que sua mãe já tenha deixado pronto seu café da manhã”. Tara ofereceu ajuda a Regina e já ficou ao lado das crianças.

“Obrigada pela ajuda, Tara. Eu vou tomar café, dar um último beijo na Emma e trabalhar um pouco. Amanhã será meu casamento e não vou poder ajudar o Papai Urso”. Regina deu um beijo em todos e foi a cozinha.

Enquanto isso no quarto do casal, Emma estava ao lado de Ingrid quem estava muito emotiva e pensativa.

“Emma, eu sei que te magoei e muito. Sei também que você já me perdoou por todo mal que lhe causei. Amanhã você estará casando para valer com a mulher da sua vida. E sei que de agora em diante, terá a vida que sempre sonhou e que merece mais que ninguém. Também sei que não mereço estar presente nessa fase de alegria e realizações por ter lhe feito tão mal e te submeter a aquela vida de sofrimentos constantes, o verdadeiro Inferno. Mas quero te agradecer por tudo o que me deu. O amor da minha vida, que pensei ter perdido um pouco antes do seu nascimento. E agora dois filhos que terão tudo aquilo que sonhar, porque eles terão a melhor irmã do mundo: Emma Swan Mills. Sua mãe Kristin quem vai te levar ao altar, mas quero te mostrar uma coisa”. Ingrid parou sua confissão e mostrou o primeiro cobertor... Sapatinho e luvas que a filha usou quando bebê além de um tufo de cabelo. “Esse foi o primeiro tufo de cabelo que foi cortado em você. Assim como a primeira roupa que você usou. Eu sei que sempre te mostrei o contrário, mas, desde a confirmação de que eu estava lhe esperando, eu sempre te amei e nem por um milésimo de segundo deixei de lhe amar. Obrigada Emma Swan Mills por você ser essa filha perfeita e estar em minha vida. Eu não seria nada sem você”. Tanto Emma quanto Ingrid e também Kristin estava em prantos depois dessa linda confissão.

“Obrigada a senhora. Mãe Ingrid, estou sem palavras. Mas foi graças a senhora e a papa Kris que estou aqui presente. Estou tão emocionada. Meus irmãos são privilegiados por terem vocês duas como mães. Se tem uma mãe pior que coruja em cima dos filhotes é dona Kristin. Quando os gêmeos tiverem com um ano já saberão voar como legítimos dragões que são”. Emma caiu na risada enquanto Kristin fez biquinho.

“Você é tão engraçada. Hahaha. Por acaso você esqueceu que também é uma legítima dragão? Os meus netos também. Tenho que ensinar de pequenos. Mudando um pouco a conversa, o que você vai fazer em sua despedida de solteiro, Emma? Já descobriu?” Kristin deu um beijo em Ingrid e deu dois beijos no ventre da noiva.

“Ei. Eu também quero um beijo. Sou sua filha mais velha”. Emma levantou e colocou uma mão para sentir os irmãos quem a cumprimentaram com dois chutes. E mais uma vez o quarto ficou em silêncio.

“Nossos filhos já amam a irmã mais velha. A Melissa vai ficar com tantos ciúmes. É uma pena que eles não terão o David para apoia-los. David é tão defensor da Emma e Melissa. Eu me sinto tão culpada por ter estragado tanto a vida dos meus filhos mais velhos que ele não possa me perdoar”. Ingrid começou a chorar mais forte.

“Se meu irmão mais velho é banana e cego, não posso fazer nada. Quem está perdendo é somente ele. Estou com ciúmes sim, mas nem por isso vou deixar de curtir meus dois novos irmãos. Mãe, a senhora errou, e muito, mas quem não erra nessa vida? Todos nós erramos. A senhora foi vítima do ódio e do preconceito da nossa vó. Eu não a odeio por isso, e sei que a Ems também não. Só sei que tenho muito orgulho da senhora hoje. Vê-la tão feliz, tão renovada, uma mulher apaixonada por tudo o que faz, me deixa tão bem. A única pessoa que tem a perder com isso é o David. Até o meu pai a elogia, e está sempre falando bem da pessoa que a senhora se tornou”. Melissa falou na porta.

“Obrigada, a todas pela força. Como eu disse, sei que não mereço, mas darei o meu melhor. E quanto a sua despedida de solteiro, Emma? Você vai fazer alguma coisa? O que está pensando em fazer?” Ingrid estava fungando, mas resolveu mudar de assunto.

“Mãe, olha. Eu acho melhor não fazer nada. As únicas que poderiam fazer algo é a Melissa, Katie, mãe Kris, a Cora e a Zelena. No máximo Belle e o Robert. A senhora está grávida, Ruby também. Não acho uma boa forçar vocês a ficarem de pé ou algo que vá a vir cansar. Eu tinha pensado em ver uns dois filmes da Dianna Agron, mas não vou poder. Regina não quer. Então é melhor passarmos todas juntas aqui no Palácio e a noite trazer os bebês para dormir comigo. Eu sei que não vou conseguir dormir mesmo”. Emma olhou para cada uma delas, e tentou explicar o melhor que podia.

“Mas Emma é a sua última noite de solteira. Eu sei que você está morando aqui no Palácio há um bom tempo e vivendo com a Regina, mas você não quer dar um adeus a sua liberdade? Eu não digo transar com alguém, mas sair por aí. Sei lá... beber... dançar... Comemorar”. Melissa perguntou curiosa.

“Eu já não me sinto solteira há um bom tempo. Já sou mãe e como você disse, moro junto com Regina há tempos. Eu até pensei em sair, mas vou ficar em casa. Creio que a metade vai querer sair com a minha mulher. Então vou ficar por aqui mesmo. Eu não sinto vontade de sair e ficar com outra pessoa. Eu amo a Regina, e é com ela quem quero ficar para sempre. Se ela sair, e vocês quiserem sair com ela, eu não me importo. Fiquem a vontade”. Emma respondeu séria.

Todas sorriram e não perceberam que Regina estava escutando tudo. Ao ouvir sua mulher dizendo que a amava e que não tinha interesse nenhum em sair e ficar com outra pessoa, a fez tão bem. E viu o quanto sua Emma a amava. Talvez tanto quanto ela e isso fez um bem tão grande ao coração.

“Se você não vai sair, então eu também não vou. E a propósito... Eu também te amo, Emma Swan Mills. Eu vou ter uma reunião com meu pai, mas vim te dar um beijo. Nos falamos depois. E sogra, por favor, não abusa da minha noiva. Eu quero ela inteira amanhã de manhã, quando for nos casarmos”. Regina deu um beijo tão cheio de amor, que suas sogras e cunhada começaram a aplaudir. E depois de algum tempo se beijando, Regina saiu do quarto, sem ao menos dar uma piscada feliz a noiva.

Cora entrou no quarto e depois de um tempo conversando, levou a futura nora em seus aposentos, e mostrou todas as joias, vestidos... Tudo o que ganhou vivendo como Rainha por todos esses anos.

Emma estava encantada. E mesmo não sendo uma mulher que usasse, ou ligasse para o luxo, não deixou de ficar maravilhada.

“Eu sei que nada disso lhe chama a atenção, mas, como nova Rainha você deverá saber onde sempre guardei peças lindas, mágicas. E quando suas filhas crescerem irão poder usufruir de tudo isso. Obrigada Emma”.

“Sou eu quem agradeço, Cora. Obrigada por ter me dado várias chances de ser feliz. Não somente com Regina, mas com minha mãe, e todos vocês. Eu vou ensinar as suas netas a gostarem dessas coisas. E também a serem verdadeiras princesas, como você e a Regina”. Elas se abraçaram e continuaram a ver tudo o que Emma iria estar dividindo com Regina ao se tornar rainha.

Dia atual – Alguns minutos antes do casamento.

Emma como no batizado dos filhos, ficou muito nervosa e não conseguiu se concentrar em nada. Ficar sem ver Regina por mais de 8 horas era um pesadelo a ela, quem já estava acostumada com a noiva.

Regina também estava nervosa, mas estava conseguindo disfarçar um pouco melhor. Ela não conseguiu dormir a noite toda e ficou revendo as fotos e vídeos que tinha desde o começo do namoro até os dias atuais. Foi tão emocionante ver desde o começo de tudo, com Emma esguia, fugindo a uma mãe coruja e amante apaixonada.

“Ainda bem que tudo isso está ficando no passado. Daqui uns 5 minutos serei uma mulher casada. Agora oficialmente”. Regina falou baixinho para si mesmo, mas Cora escutou.

“E com o grande amor da sua vida. O que é melhor ainda. E quando vocês voltarem da pequena lua de mel, vai governar o País como muita dignidade e segurança. Eu tenho muito orgulho da mulher que você se tornou. Eu te amo e muito Regina Swan Mills”. Regina amou ser chamada pelo nome de casada, e piscou para a mãe.

Henrique foi até a mulher e a filha. Ele estará levando até o altar e na segunda marcha, Kristin levará Emma. “Você está pronta para se tornar a Rainha de Espanha e a senhora Swan Mills, filha?”

“Para ser a senhora Swan Mills já nasci pronta, mas para ser a Rainha da Espanha ainda terei um mês para me preparar. O senhor pode me perguntar isso na volta. Darei o meu melhor. Agora vamos logo que quero amarrar uma certa mulher chamada Emma Swan Mills”. Henrique pegou o seu braço, mas sem antes dar uma risada, muito feliz em ver sua filha a ponto de explodir de tanta felicidade.

“E os meus filhos? Estão se comportando? Quem está cuidando de todos?” Regina sussurrou para o pai enquanto entrava na Igreja.

“Meus netos estão se comportando muito bem. Até o momento Melissa está cuidando da Inês, Kristin do Ramón e Zelena da Agnes. Durante o casamento, Tara cuidará deles. Fica sossegada filha. Irá ocorrer tudo certo. Pronto, chegamos”. Ele falou baixinho antes de parar na frente do altar e deixar a sua filha na frente, perto onde irá ficar com Emma na hora de começar a realizar a cerimônia.

Regina tentou manter a pose, enquanto esperava tocar a segunda marcha e ver sua mulher indo em direção a ela. Cora foi até a filha, depois de ver a mesma quase explodindo de nervoso.

“Mãe? Cadê a Emma? Ela chegou né? Eu não entendi por que não viemos juntas. Ela não mudou de ideia e fugiu certo?”

“Filha é lógico que não. Aquela mulher te ama. Ela acabou de chegar. Se arruma. Já vai começar a tocar a segunda marcha. Eu vou voltar ao meu lugar. Nos falamos depois do casamento Regina. Até daqui a pouco”. Cora deu um beijo em sua filha e viu vários flashes.

Cora foi ao lado do marido. Ela seria madrinha de casamento de sua filha. Kristin e Ingrid seriam de Emma. Katie e Melissa também seriam madrinhas ainda na parte de Emma. Ruby e Zelena seriam madrinhas de Regina.

Regina se ajeitou em seu vestido vermelho e com um toque com as mãos estava impecável novamente. Ela olhou para as pessoas sentadas e viu seus filhos. Ramón de camiseta social vermelha e a calça branca. Com os cabelos loiros penteados para trás. Inês e Agnes vestidas de branco com laço vermelho. A morena deu um lindo sorriso para os filhos, que lhe entregaram um dos seus.

Kristin ao ouvir o som da segunda marcha, saiu do lado da Ingrid e foi até a saída da Igreja pegar sua filha mais velha. Emma respirou aliviada ao ver a mãe já pronta para leva-la ao altar.

“Que filha mais linda eu tenho. Ainda bem que você já chegou. A Regina está tão nervosa que parece ter formiga na roupa. E você não está muito diferente pelo que estou vendo. Relaxa filha. Vai dar tudo certo. Logo você será uma mulher casada”. A dragão mais velha viu o imenso nervoso que a noiva se encontrava.

“Obrigada mãe. Estou tão nervosa quanto ela. E se eu não for uma rainha boa o suficiente? E se ela perceber que consegue alguém muito melhor que eu? E se ela se cansou de mim?” A loira mais velha estava a ponto de explodir de nervoso.

“Olhe para ela filha. Regina é louca por você e não vê a hora de colocar um anel de casamento nessa sua mão fina. Não se preocupe. Não há ninguém além de você na vida dela. Ela não tem olhos para mais ninguém. Vai dar tudo certo. Nos vemos mais tarde Emma Swan Mills”. Kristin parou na frente de Regina e deu um abraço e um beijo. Depois entregou Emma a Regina e elas caminharam para o altar onde ia ser celebrada a Missa.

“Estamos aqui para celebrarmos a união da Princesa Regina Mills com Emma Swan Mills”. O Padre começou o casamento e como no de Zelena, estava lotado. Não havia uma cadeira vaga. Todos queriam ver e prestigiar mais um casamento real.

Enquanto o Padre celebrava a Missa não havia um barulho em toda a Igreja. Só flashes de máquinas. E mais uma vez, um casamento real estava sendo filmado para passar em vários países.

Emma não se continha de tanto nervoso e chorava de tanta emoção. Regina na mesma forma. E quando elas viram que estava chegando na parte dos votos, respiraram aliviadas.

“Emma Swan Mills, você aceita Princesa Regina Mills como sua esposa e promete amá-la, respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na pobreza e na riqueza, até que a morte as separe?” Padre perguntou com a voz emocionada ao ver um casal que fosse tão perfeito uma para o outro.

“Sim, eu aceito”. Emma disse gaguejando e Regina não pôde de dar um sorriso.

“Princesa Regina Mills, você aceita Emma Swan Mills como sua esposa e promete amá-la, respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na pobreza e na riqueza, até que a morte as separe?”

“Sim, eu aceito. Essa mulher já tem dona”. Regina brincou entre lágrimas e todos deram um suspiro.

“Se tiver alguém que for contra a esse casamento acontecendo, que fale agora ou se cale para sempre”. Nesse momento, Regina virou para ver se tinha alguém com coragem o suficiente para ser morto por suas próprias mãos.

“Lembrando que se tiver um louco que tentar separar meu casamento, encontrará o calabouço no meu Palácio um lugar bem agradável, isto é, se eu não arrancar o coração e torna-lo pó”. Zelena deu risada e pediu desculpas para a irmã que a olhou furiosa.

Depois de ver que não havia alguém contra o casamento o padre voltou a olhar para o casal e disse: “Com os poderes investidos a mim, eu as declaro legalmente casadas. Você já pode beijar a noiva”.

“Finalmente. Com o maior prazer seu padre”. Regina agarrou sua esposa e trocou um beijo de tirar o fôlego e nem se importou quando Cora disse que já era suficiente. Até que ficou com falta de ar e foi obrigada a parar.

Todos estavam eufóricos e muito felizes em ter visto um casamento tão perfeito e mágico quanto dessas duas mulheres que tanto se amavam.

Elas assinaram os seus nomes já de casadas e saíram de mãos dadas recebendo os parabéns de todos os que estavam na Igreja. A atmosfera era de puro amor e alegria. Emma e Regina entraram na Limusine e foram trocando alguns beijos e abraços. Não se importando quem estava dirigindo. Uma só tinha olhos para a outra.

E nas próximas horas que seguiram, Emma e Regina aproveitaram todo e qualquer momento que puderam entre elas e claro, entre os filhos e a família. No final da noite, elas se despediram e um pouco antes de entrar no quarto, Emma pegou Regina no colo e entrou no quarto com o pé direito.

“Eu não sabia que minha esposa era supersticiosa. Eu te amo Emma Swan Mills”. Regina beijou sua mulher com todo o amor que sentia pela mesma.

“Ainda há detalhes que você não sabe a meu respeito Regina Swan Mills. Eu também te amo minha esposa linda, maravilhosa e perfeita”. Elas se beijaram novamente e novamente e naquela noite mágica, se amaram como se não houvesse amanhã.


	72. O começo de uma nova vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O final desse capítulo foi tenso... mas quis resolver alguns fios pendentes. E como sugerido, teve momentos em família.

Capítulo 72 – O começo de uma nova vida.

Emma Swan Mills estava vivendo um momento tão feliz, tão único, que olhou para o céu e agradeceu ao universo por tudo o que ela tem vivido nesse último ano.

Hoje foi o dia do casamento dela. Quem diria que em apenas um ano haveria tantas mudanças boas em sua vida e na família de seus familiares.

“Obrigada pela linda família que vocês me deram. E eu quem pensei que ficaria para sempre sozinha e fugindo da Lily e me masturbando vendo a lady Di. E ficar a minha vida toda trabalhando sem ao menos folgar no natal e ano novo para poder por comida em casa e o mínimo de higiene. Posso dizer que Regina Mills e sua família, Kristin, Cora, Henrique, e até Zelena foram um milagre, uma benção em minha vida”.

“Dona Cora, seu Henrique e a Regina são anjos disfarçados em nossas vidas. Não posso esquecer que foi graças a Kristin quem explicou o mal entendido que nossa avó causou a mãe Ingrid. E tirou nossa mãe da loucura, mas o que a Zelena te fez para você considerar uma benção?” Melissa perguntou séria, cruzando os braços.

“Ela me salvou de Lily. Um dia antes de virmos para cá. Eu sei que de certa forma retribui o favor, quando sofremos o acidente meses atrás. Mas você também é meu anjo da guarda, minha irmã que eu amo de paixão e que não troco por nada. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes da Zelena. Eu te amo Melissa Swan Gold”. Emma foi até a irmã e lhe deu um grande abraço.

“Eu acho bom mesmo. Eu posso estar namorando a Katie, mas seu lugar de melhor amiga irá durar para sempre. Ainda mais agora que queria uns conselhos seus”. Melissa falou praticamente sussurrando.

“E que conselhos são esses? Sexuais? Você já fez amor com a Katie? Eu sei que vocês namoram há algum tempo. Uns 7 meses certo? Meus filhos já fizeram 5 meses. O tempo voa e a gente acaba não percebendo”. Emma comentou saudosista.

“Katie e eu não fizemos amor ainda. Ontem quase fizemos. Eu a amo e ela me ama. A considero uma deusa. Ela me completa em todos os níveis, mas a sexualidade sempre foi um tema tão tabu lá em casa que ainda não consegui me soltar a ponto de conseguir me entregar totalmente. Não é por falta de tesão, desejo ou coisa parecida. Eu amo meus momentos com a minha morena. E meu corpo mostra para ela isso”. Melissa explicou tímida.

“Se a Zel ou a Gina estivessem aqui, iriam adorar o teor da nossa conversa. Sexo é o tema preferido da família. Ou até nossas mães. Kristin realmente foi uma benção em nossas vidas. Desde que dona Ingrid provou o dragão Júnior da minha papa não quer outra coisa. E nós vamos ter mais dois irmãos daqui alguns meses. E vou ter que olhar para todos vocês. Sou a mais velha e tenho que dar exemplos e manter essa família unida, e feliz”. Emma foi cortada por uma risada gostosa.

“Parabéns Mel. Sua irmã ciumenta está dividindo as mães com você. Aproveita. Filha, você sempre foi a salvadora dessa família e a manteve unida. Só uma pessoa provou o dragão Júnior. Isso é exclusivo para a dona Ingrid Swan. Mas, voltando ao assunto... Eu quero ver a resposta que a minha filha mais velha irar dar”. Kristin explicou chegando perto das outras mulheres, na sacada distante.

“Ei. Não mata sua filha mais velha de susto não. Acabei de me casar e sua sobrinha não vai gostar de perder a esposa na noite de núpcias. Que susto mãe! Apesar que é tão corriqueiro isso em nossa família que não deveria me assustar mais”. Emma retrucou entre respirações.

“Vou aproveitar que a Ems me emprestou você um pouco e pedir um conselho ou uma dica. Se fosse você, o que faria?” Emma lançou um olhar de poucos amigos a irmã, como dizendo que ela estava na lista negra e Kris caiu na risada.

“Desculpa my star. Eu não aguentei. Eu te falaria para conversar com a sua namorada e explicava o que você está sentindo. Pelo que vi do seu relacionamento eu diria que ela já sabe. Você é carinhosa e demonstra que a ama e quer com elogios e coisa e tal. Mas na hora H fica tímida, deixando o medo ou a repressão que sempre tiveram falar mais alto. Acho que vou pedir para a Gina fazer uma poção de tirar as dores, traumas e sofrimentos para você também. Acho que se Emma não tivesse liberado o Emmet para a minha nora, a Evil Queen iria aparecer em toda a sua glória e expor a própria buceta e dizer: Eu estou aqui toda molhada e lubrificada esperando sentir seu pau enfiado bem dentro de mim. Eu quero te dar e só vamos sair daqui depois de me comer gostoso”. Todas caíram na risada, menos Emma.

“Eu teria feito isso mesmo sogrinha. Eu me insinuei e muito para o Emmet. Meses e meses, mesmo quando já éramos namoradas e até mesmo noivas. E se um dia precisar usar meu alter ego novamente, eu usarei. Sua filha terá que me comer e muito bem por toda a eternidade. Olá Emmet, essa conversa te acordou né, logo teremos nossa conversa de sempre”. Regina se insinuou e Emma ficou toda vermelha.

“Regina Mills! Para com isso agora mesmo. Não era de mim que eu queria falar e sim da Melissa. Cadê os nossos filhos? Acho melhor entrar um pouco. Melissa, você quer entrar comigo?” Regina não gostou e a segurou no braço.

“Ei. É Regina Swan Mills. Nós somos casadas. Nossos filhos estão com as avós. Mel, eu faço a poção sim. Minha loira garanhão com vergonha de expor nossa intimidade para a mãe e a irmã? Acho que terei de reforçar a dose da poção. Hoje é o nosso dia Emma Swan Mills! Cadê o meu beijo? Vocês não saem daqui sem a minha esposa me der um beijo gostoso que só ela sabe e pode me dar”. Regina pediu e chegou com o rosto mais perto da sua mulher.

“Aí morena do meu coração. Tenha paciência com as irmãs Swan. Aqui está seu beijo Regina”. Emma deu um beijo apaixonado na esposa que ainda queria manter esse contato um pouco mais.

“Eu tenho Emma. E como tenho paciência. Eu vou entrar com vocês. Vamos sogrinha?” Kristin não gostou de ver a filha ainda tímida e viu que teria de ter mais momentos mãe e filha.

“Eu posso conversar um instante com você, Emma? Eu já entro logo. É rápido. Espero ter te ajudado Mel. Toda e qualquer problema é só pedir ajuda. Eu farei o que tiver ao meu alcance. É melhor reforçar a dose sim. Eu vi flashes de timidez e insegurança em Emma. E não vou sossegar enquanto isso não existir mais. Uma coisa é durante uma reunião entre estranhos ou na rua. Outra é na frente da própria mãe e irmã. Você será uma rainha quando voltarem. Fotos do seu casamento real irão sair em todas as revistas na Espanha e em outras revistas estrangeiras. Você é alteza real agora. Então terá de ser uma pessoa reservada e tímida. E se acostumar a ver seu rosto nos jornais, revistas, na Internet. Você é uma celebridade. Se acostuma com isso já que de agora em diante, será sua vida”. Kristin achou melhor avisar a filha de como seria a vida dela de agora em diante.

“Sua mãe tem razão amor. Seus dias de anonimato acabaram. Quando voltarmos, seremos Rainhas e teremos de agir como tal. As pessoas vão querer tudo e qualquer coisa sobre você e nossa família. E quando sairmos pelas ruas seremos sempre filmados e fotografados. Então faça como nosso filho Ramón e relaxa. Aquele é idêntico a madrinha vovó. Se não fosse meu filho, diria que é dela. Tanto a metade dragão quanto o bruxo são bem seguros de si. O que você e a Mel não tem de se sentirem seguras em si, confiantes que podem fazer o que quiserem, já que nada é impossível para quem acredita, ele tem muita fé nele. Meu pequeno príncipe puxou a mãe morena e a avó dragão”. Kristin mostrou um belo sorriso, muito orgulhosa de si.

“Eu ainda me esqueço que sou filha de um dragão e esposa de uma bruxa e rainha má”. Agora foi a vez de Emma dar uma risada.

“Você é um dragão filha. É uma das boas, poderosa. E você também é bruxa. Meus netos mostram muito bem o poder que têm. E não é só pelo fato de serem frutos do amor verdadeiro ou da Regina ter magia. Você também tem. Nosso treinamento sobre sua alto estima irá continuar. Somos orgulhosos sobre todos os aspectos em nossa vida, inclusive nossa sexualidade. E espero que hoje a noite, você não dê vexame”. Kristin deu um tapa nas costas da filha quem engoliu seco e entrou.

Kristin, Regina, Emma e Melissa entraram e cada uma foi para um lado.

Quando Inês viu Emma começou a se agitar nos braços de Cora.

“Oi mãe Emma. Que bom que a senhora chegou. Estava chorando de saudades. Vovó Cora me pegou no colo, mas eu queria você papa”. Cora respondeu com voz infantil e Inês deu o sorriso de derreter qualquer iceberg.

“Obrigada Cora por cuidar da minha princesa. Você não deu trabalho para sua avó, não é? Esse seu sorriso desarma a mamãe. Está na hora do banho? Ou de mamar? Ou nós temos alguns minutos ainda?” Emma tinha perdido a noção das horas e perguntou para a sogra.

“Está na hora do banho. Na verdade fui eu a culpada. Comentei com a Inês que eu ia te chamar para pegar as outras crianças. Eu esqueci que hoje é seu dia de princesa. Posso chamar a Tara para me ajudar”. Ingrid escutou por estar trazendo Ramón e Zelena a Agnes.

“Eu estou aqui Cora. Obrigada mais uma vez. Eu só vou pegar as crianças e levá-las para tomar banho”. Emma ficou com Inês no colo e foi pegar Ramón.

“A gente te ajuda, Emma. Eu levo a Agnes. Tia Ingrid, por que a senhora não descansa um pouco? A minha mãe vai ajudar também. Eu pedi para minha esposa ir para cama. Minha filha está agitada e a Rubs está exausta”. Zelena olhou para a mãe quem confirmou com a cabeça.

“Eu também não estou muito bem. Seus irmãos são muito agitados, Emma. Posso deitar na sua cama enquanto vocês dão banho nas crianças? Porque assim poderei ver e participar da conversa”. Ingrid estava com os pés inchados e com dores na coluna. Ela estranhou que Kristin não apareceu do nada agora mesmo.

“É claro que a senhora pode sogrinha. Amor, você precisa de ajuda? Eu vou tirar seu pai do churrasco. Ele não parou o dia todo. Belle o está chamando para dançar tem um tempo”. Regina sabia que elas não iam se importar se ela não fosse.

“Meu pai deve estar se sentindo estranho e querendo ajudar de alguma forma. Depois de dar banho nas crianças irei conversar com ele. Papai Urso está por lá. Diga oi para a mãe morena, filhos”. Emma chega perto da esposa com os bebês no colo. Tanto Ramón quanto Inês manda beijo para Regina.

“Agnes está mandando oi também, mas agora ela está no colo da madrinha. Vamos subir que eu tenho de deixar a minha princesinha cheirosa”. Zelena começou a subir às escadas. 

“Dê um beijo nos nossos pais por mim. Daqui a pouco volto. Pode deixar que dou um banho nas nossas crianças. Até logo mãe Gina. Nós amamos você”.

“Credo Ramón. Que pum fedido. Até daqui a pouco Regina. Agora sei porque você soltava gazes venenosos”. Zelena sumiu em sua fumaça verde e todos caíram na risada.

Todos foram até o banheiro. Emma pegou uma fralda nova na gaveta enquanto deixou Ramón e Inês com Cora.

“O cheiro está piorando. Que catinga. Emma traga mais fralda, por favor”. Zelena revirou os olhos e fez cara de quem ia vomitar.

“Vai se preparando Zel. Quando a Isabella nascer vai ser sempre assim. Afinal é mais que natural os bebês soltarem gazes e outras coisas nas fraldas. Eles não podem usar a privada como nós”. Emma chegou no banheiro com Jamón e Inês já nus. E foi limpando os filhos enquanto a cunhada lavava Agnes.

“Ainda bem que tenho magia. Toda vez que ela fizer isso, vou limpá-la imediatamente. Que bom que falta dois meses para a Ruby ganhar a Isa”.

“Zel, filha. Você não vai poder usar magia toda vez que a minha neta sujar a fralda. Você ou a Ruby terão que dar banho. Trocar de fralda. Deixar minha neta cheirosa e perfumada como as primas dela”. Cora estava achando divertido a palhaçada da filha mais velha, como sempre. Zelena e suas palhaçadas.

“Por que não? Assim ninguém terá que sofrer com o cheiro que minha filha lançar. Ingrid, você está bem? Precisa que alguém chame a tia Kris?”

“Estou com dores, mas já começou a melhorar. Obrigada Zelena. Você não pode usar a magia direto, porque, são nessas horas que trocamos nossos filhos é uma forma de termos um contato maior com eles. As crianças precisam de contato com os pais, ou responsáveis. Isso não deixa de ser um ato de amor entre pais e filhos. A Kris logo estará aparecendo por aqui. Eu consigo sentir isso”. Ingrid estava deitada na cama da filha. Os gêmeos parecem ter se acalmado um pouco.

“Mãe, se a senhora precisar de algo é só pedir. Se quiser ligar a televisão fica à vontade. Assim que eu terminar de dar banho vou lá embaixo falar com meu pai, mas logo volto se a senhora ou meus irmãos precisarem de mim”. Emma foi até a porta e deu um pequeno sorriso para a mãe.

“Eu não me importo filha. Estou feliz de estar aqui perto de vocês. Esse lado é o que você dorme, não é? Consigo sentir o seu cheiro nesses lençóis”. Ingrid sabia que era a gravidez, mas estava adorando ter esse contato com a filha.

“Sim, é. Regina também pega o lençol, coberta e o travesseiro que uso quando não estou. Acho essa atitude tão linda”. Emma foi até a televisão e ligou em um canal qualquer.

Emma voltou ao banheiro e viu Agnes toda cheirosa e feliz por estar limpa. A mãe loira a pegou no colo e colocou um novo conjunto de fraldas, bermuda e uma camisa. “Pronto filha. Agora só falta pentearmos esse seu cabelo ruivo que a mamãe ama tanto. Que tal depois disso deitar um pouco com a vovó Ingrid?”

“Eu vou ver como a minha esposa está e já volto. Mãe Cora a senhora vai dar banho na Inês certo? Eu já venho”. Quando Cora consentiu com a cabeça, Zelena saiu do banheiro e foi ver a Ruby. Já fazia algum tempo que a morena estava quieta, e isso preocupou a ruiva.

“Pode ficar um tempo com a Rubs, Zel. Nós damos um jeito com as crianças. Obrigada de qualquer forma. Dê um oi para a minha cunhada por mim”. Emma pegou a Inês e a colocou na banheira.

“Eu vou mandar Ems. Se tudo estiver bem, eu volto logo”. Zelena comentou na porta do quarto da irmã.

De repente Emma começou a sentir um mal-estar, enquanto estava terminando de lavar a cabeça da filha. Ela tentou disfarçar, mas Cora percebeu.

“O que foi Emma? Você está bem? Se você precisar deitar, posso muito bem vestir a Inês e dar um banho em Ramón. Será que foi a pressão novamente? Se precisar, eu chamo a Gina”. Cora confessou preocupada.

“Não precisa me chamar mãe. Eu já estou aqui. A tia Kris também. Eu vou ajudar a senhora a dar banho no Ramón”. Regina retrucou na porta do banheiro.

Emma terminou de vestir Inês que foi direto para os braços da mãe morena. “Não precisa amor. Foi um ligeiro mal-estar. Já passou. Estou achando que algo errado aconteceu com o David. Mas como ele não me atende e nem responde os meus e-mails não posso fazer nada”. A loira estava pensativa. O que será que estava acontecendo com o irmão dela? Infelizmente não tinha como ela descobrir.

“Eu também estou preocupada com ele, filha. Seu irmão é teimoso, cabeça dura, mas é uma boa pessoa e é meu filho. Eu o amo apesar de tudo. Se eu pudesse voltar ao tempo, eu faria. E mudaria muita coisa, mas não posso Emma. Estou aflita. Só espero estar errada. Eu não quero perder mais ninguém. Pode ser os hormônios ou talvez eu esteja ficando louca novamente”. Ingrid gritou do quarto e Kristin a abraçou mais apertado.

Emma ficou mais preocupada ao ouvir a voz carregada de nervoso e aflição da mãe. “Amor, você pode lavar o Ramón? Já volto”. Ela foi até a esposa e deu um beijo casto. Regina fez que sim com a cabeça e jogou um pouco de água na esposa.

“Nós cuidamos do Ramón, Emma. Pode ir tranquila, filha”. Cora e Emma deram risada do biquinho da Regina.

Emma beijou sua esposa novamente e mandou um beijo no ar para a sogra. E foi para o quarto. Ingrid estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Kristin.

“Filha, eu não sei, mas algo aconteceu com o David. Fala com o Robert e peça para ele ligar para o seu irmão”. Emma chegou até as mães e deu um abraço na mãe Ingrid.

“Mãe, fica calma. A senhora não pode passar nervoso. Isso fará mal aos gêmeos. Eu vou ver o que posso descobrir. Tudo irá se resolver”. Emma olhou para sua outra mãe que consentiu.

“Nossa star está certa amor. Tente se acalmar. Ela vai falar com o Robert e ele logo te trará notícias. Nossos filhos estão agitados, preocupados com esse nível de tensão. Relaxa. Estou ao seu lado”. Kristin pediu com sua voz mais doce e carinhosa.

“O que eu posso fazer Kristin? O meu filho está em perigo. Eu consigo sentir isso. E não posso fazer nada”. Ingrid começou a chorar. De repente foi ouvido uma batida na porta. Ao ouvir o ‘Pode entrar’, Robert entra no quarto.

“Eu não quis atrapalhar, mas eu gostaria de falar um segundo com você, Emma. Prometo não demorar muito”.

“Claro. Vamos lá fora. Eu já volto”. Emma fez noção de sair. Mas Ingrid fez que não com a cabeça. Ela queria escutar o que o ex marido tinha para falar.

“Pode falar Robert. A Ingrid e a Emma já estão sabendo que algo não está certo. É com o David mesmo?”. Robert percebeu a tensão saindo no corpo da ex mulher, e a preocupação genuína de Kristin. Ele pensou por um instante, mas resolveu falar.

“O David sofreu um acidente lá em Nova York. Ele, Mary e o pequeno Neal já estão no hospital. Melissa e eu estamos indo para lá agora mesmo. A Belle vai nos levar. Qualquer coisa é só ligar para mim ou para a Mel. Estamos no celular”.

“Robert, eu vou com você. Nós podemos ir em nossas fumaças? Será bem mais rápido e seguro. Sei que preciso ir até lá. E se formos de qualquer outro meio de transporte irá demorar no mínimo 12 horas. Sinto que se fizermos assim, será tarde demais. Eles podem estar no hospital, mas sinto que ainda não estão fora de perigo”. Ingrid explicou levantando da cama.

“É claro que você pode ir, mas primeiro, deixa a gente ver a situação em que o nosso filho está. Ele é forte e vai conseguir superar tudo isso. Eu avisarei assim que tiver notícias. Não se preocupe. Isso não fará bem para os bebês”.

“Pai, eu vou com o senhor. Eu quero saber o que aconteceu. Amor, eu sei que é o dia do nosso casamento, mas não vou conseguir sossegar enquanto eu não souber o que aconteceu”. Emma comentou e deu um beijo de despedida em sua morena.

“Eu entendo, amor. Se fosse com a Zel também iria até lá. Se precisar de nós, avisa. Estarei por aqui. Eu te amo senhora Mills. Dê um beijo em meu cunhado por mim”. Regina estava dividida, mas resolveu ficar.

“Pode deixar amor. Eu falarei. Mãe Swarga, por favor, cuida bem dos meus irmãos não nascidos e de todo mundo. Eu vou lá ver o que aconteceu. Volto assim que der”. Emma sumiu em sua fumaça branca, e rezando para que nada sério tivesse acontecido com seu irmão e que ao chegar no hospital lá em nova York, encontraria todos vivos. Machucados até poderia ser, mas nada grave.

“Perdoe o meu irmão David Swan Gold. Ele é cabeça dura, mas é um bom irmão. Ele cuidou de mim por todos esses anos e não gostaria de perdê-lo. Meus filhos ainda não o conhecem e não sabem de todo o potencial que ele tem de ser protetor, carinhoso e amigo. Que eu consiga chegar nessa nova etapa da minha vida sem eu ter que perder mais nada. Sei que hoje, estou começando uma nova etapa de vida. Um novo começo”.


	73. Visitando David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Será que o David vai aproveitar esse tempo que ficará no hospital para pensar na chance que ele pode estar deixando passar? Fofo a Emma dizendo que ama a esposa né. Emma tentando por um pouco de juízo na cabeça do irmão. E uma cena Dragon Ice. Eu sei que faltou uma cena Swan Queen e SuperCorp. E claro, ver como Ruby está.

Capítulo 73 – Visitando David.

Emma Swan Mills chegou ao hospital de Nova York em apenas alguns segundos e no lado de fora, tentou esfriar a cabeça, respirando fundo.

Robert e Melissa chegaram logo em seguida, e foram até a Emma.

“Emma, estamos aqui. Vamos entrar todos juntos?” Robert perguntou ao ficar mais perto da loira mais velha.

“Oi pai. O que o senhor achar melhor. Estou tão preocupada. Aconteceu algo grave com ele ou com a Mary e o pequeno Neal? O senhor soube de algo? Eu não quero nem pensar no pior. Eu amo aquela cabeça dura”. Emma estava soluçando. Ela não conseguia raciocinar direto. A dor que ela estava sentindo era bem parecido com qualquer cena na adolescência ou infância.

“A gente não sabe muita coisa Ems. Só sabemos que ele estava no carro com a Mary e o Neal e bateram no carro. O que sabemos é que ele veio direto a esse hospital. David não tem mantido contato comigo há algum tempo. Desde a época que comecei a morar no palácio com vocês. Eu mandei algumas fotos suas depois do casamento e vi que ele visualizou, mas não me respondeu. Eu estou tão brava e chateada quanto você. Nós somos a família dele”.

“Eu também estou chateado com ele. Não foi assim que ensinei meus filhos. A coisa mais importante nesse mundo é a família. A união, o amor entre nós. Não há nada mais poderoso que isso. Eu entendo o lado dele, mas o irmão de vocês não entende o nosso. Quando eu casar com a Belle irei pegar uns dias para descansar e vou fazer questão de passar mais tempo conversando com ele. Quem sabe surta efeito. Mas, é melhor entrarmos antes que comecem a filmar a gente”. Robert abriu a porta para as filhas e foi até a recepção.

“Boa tarde. Meu nome é Robert Gold. Meu filho, David Swan Gold foi internado aqui no hospital e gostaria de vê-lo. Essas são minhas filhas: Melissa e Emma. Gostaríamos de pelo menos saber o estado de saúde. Se ele ou a família correm risco de vida”.

“Nós geralmente não damos informações sem que o médico concorde. Volto em instantes”. A recepcionista pediu licença e saiu.

“Nessa hora faz falta a Tereza. Não gosto de abusar do meu novo título, mas nessas horas faz falta. Se estivéssemos na Espanha já estaríamos ao lado do David”. Emma bufou brava.

“Oi. Eu sou o médico que está cuidando do caso do senhor Gold. Fui avisado que o pai gostaria de vê-lo. Eu posso ver sua identidade?”. O médico pediu sem graça.

“Tudo bem, doutor. Irei mostrar. Aqui está”. Robert pegou a carteira e mostrou a identidade. O médico olhou rapidamente e devolveu o documento.

“Peço-lhe desculpas, mas são normas do hospital. O senhor David está no quarto 111. Só pode entrar um por vez. O horário de visita já passou, mas vou relevar. Já que o senhor tem filhas lindas, tanto a mais nova quanto a mais velha”.

“Eu agradeço o elogio, mas você está mexendo com a pessoa errada. Nós duas temos companheiros e gostamos da mesma fruta que você. Eu tenho namorada e minha irmã é casada. E muito bem casada”. Melissa disse bem perto do médico quem engoliu seco, mas continuou firme.

“Vocês são lésbicas? Que desperdício! O senhor não se importa em ver duas filhas que são princesas com outras mulheres? O senhor não quer ter netos?” O médico foi cortado por Emma quem o fez ficar sem voz com a magia.

“Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida, mas vou lhe avisar. Eu sou mãe de 3 crianças. O brinquedo que você tem no meio das pernas, eu também tenho. Minha esposa me deu 3 lindos filhos. Minha irmã ainda não tem, mas isso é apenas um detalhe. Se eu fosse você, calava a sua boca e nunca mais voltava a dirigir a palavra a nós. Amamos nossas mulheres. E nem no pior pesadelo as deixaríamos para ter qualquer coisa com você. Agora você vai nos dizer o que meu irmão tem ou terei que agir de uma forma bruta”.

O médico ia interferir quando apareceu um menino no colo de Emma. 5 mulheres com mais duas crianças. Regina, Cora, Katie, Ingrid e Zelena estavam com Agnes e Inês.

“Acho que minha esposa já disse tudo, mas vou reforçar. Sou princesa da Espanha e exijo mais respeito a todos, não somente a minha mulher, cunhada e sogro. O estarei processando por assédio sexual e preconceito. Isso lhe ensinará a não mexer com a mulher dos outros. E se precisar que eu lhe mostre a minha identidade, o farei com o maior prazer. Além de princesa, sou bruxa e isso vem na família a milênios. Você tem certeza que quer mexer conosco? Não sei se você irá gostar do resultado”. Regina confessou ao lado de Emma. Ramón, Agnes e Inês sentiram que suas mães estavam sendo ameaçadas e começaram a soltar bolas de fogo.

“Esses são os meus netos. Já soltando bolas de fogo. Verdadeiros dragões da vovó. O senhor está conseguindo se esquivar deles, mas acredito que de mim não irá. Nos leve até o David agora mesmo”. Kristin pediu atrás de Zelena.

O médico engoliu em seco, mas foi até a porta do quarto de David e abriu a porta. E deixou todos entrarem. Katie deu um beijo em Melissa e o médico a olhou com desdém e nojo, mas ficou quieto dessa vez.

“Eu, Coralina Mills, Rainha da Espanha, irei fazer uma reclamação ao vivo desse hospital. Eu estava pensando em fazer uma doação de milhões, mas como não gostei dessa sua atitude, não o farei mais. Estarei comentando aos meus contatos aqui nos Estados Unidos que esse hospital é o pior de todos os tempos. Estarei fazendo uma reclamação expressa ao dono desse lugar”. Com um gesto na mão, Cora trouxe a identidade e o comprovante de ser Rainha.

Depois de ter visto os documentos, o médico ficou branco, pálido e comprovou que fez a pior besteira de todos os tempos. Pediu desculpas, perdão e saiu mais rápido que um foguete. Emma olhou para o irmão bem abatido, com algumas feridas no corpo e no rosto e foi até ele.

“Ramón, filho, esse é o seu tio. David Swan Gold. Uma das pessoas mais cabeça dura do mundo. E apesar de ser um grande irmão, protetor, amigo, companheiro, gentil, mas que não consegue esquecer o passado e enxergar um palmo a sua frente. Você me magoou e muito por não ter ido ao meu casamento. Por que David? Por que? Eu sei que você não acredita na mudança da nossa mãe, mas não ir ao meu casamento? Isso doeu mais que ser morta, estrangulada, esfaqueada, queimada viva ou qualquer outra coisa que não consigo pensar no momento. Onde está aquele meu amigo, meu irmão que estava sempre presente. Aquele que lutou com a nossa mãe quando ela expulsou minha mulher de casa?” Emma chegou mais perto do irmão chorando.

“Eu também estou magoada com o nosso irmão, Emma. Ele não virou as costas só para você. E sim a toda nossa família. Até com o nosso pai, Robert. Ele preferiu voltar a nova York no dia do seu casamento a ir nos visitar e dar seu apoio. Desde que me mudei com o nosso pai para o Palácio, David nunca mais foi o mesmo. E tudo porque ele não aguentava ouvir que nossa mãe não é mais a mesma. O que é isso Dave? Eu nunca pensei que você fosse fazer isso. Virar as costas para nós. E olha como você está agora. Todo machucado. Eu não tenho raio laser, mas posso ver que não há um lugar em seu corpo que não esteja machucado”. Melissa comentou chorando igual a Emma. As duas ficaram lado a lado.

David estava dormindo quando elas chegaram, e agora estava com vergonha de abrir os olhos. Ele poderia ouvir de longe as duas irmãs chorando e resolveu ficar quieto, pelo menos por enquanto.

“Filho, você me conhece. E muito bem. Eu não mentiria para você se a Ingrid, minha ex mulher, ainda agisse de uma forma louca, insana ou cheia de ódio. Meus netos estão presentes. Kristin, a outra mãe da sua irmã, é uma mulher sensata, observadora, alguém que não perdoaria sua mãe se ela continuasse a ser como antes. Pelo tempo que estou no Palácio pude ver várias vezes, em várias ocasiões o quanto ela sua irmã. E com toda a razão. Se eu que não sou o pai verdadeiro, amo a Emma com todo o meu ser, imagina a Kristin”.

“Ouça seu pai, David. Ele tem toda a razão. Eu sou um ser milenar, dragão. Eu amo a sua irmã com toda a força do meu ser. E se a minha noiva estivesse mentindo, eu saberia. E com certeza não estaríamos juntas. Por que? Porque se ela estivesse mentindo isso acabaria com my star. Foi a Emma quem fez todos nós acreditarmos na mudança de Ingrid. Foi sua irmã quem nos deu a fé, a esperança e nos fez enxergar na Ingrid Swan renovada. Naquela menina, mulher quem eu me apaixonei perdidamente há tantos anos atrás. Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar porque você nunca viu a mulher doce, meiga, gentil, carinhosa antes, mas Cora viu e pode te dizer se estou mentindo ou não”.

“Minha irmã está sendo sincera, David. Eu me encontrei com as duas versões da Ingrid. A doce, romântica, sonhadora, carinhosa. Que amava a minha irmã loucamente. Que fazia muitos planos de fugir dos avôs malucos. E depois a que viveu todos esses anos com vocês, no dia que Robert mostrou os papéis do divórcio. E posso te dizer com toda a convicção do mundo que essa é a mulher que um dia conheci ainda criança. A minha cunhada e a mãe dos meus novos sobrinhos, voltou a ser aquela que um dia conheci”. Cora explicou seriamente.

“David Swan Gold! Você quer parar de mentir que está dormindo e falar alguma coisa? Estamos todos aqui por você. Então pare de agir como criança e sim com o homem de quase 30 anos que você é. Sou sua irmã mais velha e estou exigindo uma atitude mais nobre. O que você ainda precisa saber para perdoar nossa mãe? Que algum anjo desça aqui e fale o que todos nós estamos tentando te dizer antes mesmo dos meus filhos nascerem?” Emma praticamente cuspiu essas palavras. Todas as pessoas no quarto ficaram alertas, inclusive os filhos de Emma e Regina.

“Dói Emma. Dói muito ver que te decepcionei tanto assim. Te ver chorando dessa forma e saber que foi por minha causa. É horrível. Isso me faz lembrar ao tempo. Quando nós éramos crianças. Quantos dias e noites te vi se sentindo o ser mais desprezível do mundo. Quantas brigas horrorosas presenciei do papai e da mamãe. Até mesmo dos nossos avôs. Eu não consegui esquecer! Toda vez que olho para dona Ingrid, eu lembro de tudo. De tudo! Eu a estou vendo pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo, talvez uns dias antes da gincana. E a primeira coisa que penso é desses filhos que ela está esperando. E tenho dó deles. Porque eles terão a pior mãe que tive o desprazer de conhecer. Eu não consigo acreditar em tudo isso. É melhor vocês todos irem embora”. David abriu os olhos, mas ficou olhando para o teto.

“Antes de irmos quero tentar uma última vez. Sei que você está assim por minha causa. Eu não sou muito boa em magia, ou tanto quanto a minha esposa, mas vou tentar mesmo assim. David, eu quero que você feche os olhos e relaxe o máximo que puder. Eu vou ser o fio condutor agora mesmo. Irei lembrar de vários momentos que passei com a nossa mãe nessa nova fase. E tentarei lhe passar de alguma forma. Tocando o seu braço ou coração”. Emma foi cortada pelo pai e pela esposa. Um olhou para o outro e Robert voltou a falar.

“Muito nobre essa sua atitude Emma. Regina e eu, iremos lhe ajudar. Como sua irmã disse. Feche os olhos, David. Aproveite essa pequena viagem que iremos lhe proporcionar. Agora você irá ver sem poder participar de algumas cenas presenciadas por todos nós aqui presente. Boa viagem, meu filho”.

David fechou os olhos e pode sentir algumas mãos em cima dele. No início, ele duvidou que fosse ver ou sentir alguma coisa, mas aos poucos foi percebendo a mudança. Aos poucos foi surgindo a imagem de uma Ingrid jovem, com no máximo 16 anos. Completamente encantada pela jovem Kristin, sua melhor amiga. David viu todas cenas da infância, juventude, até os dias atuais. Os momentos que sua mãe passou agora com a família e ele não pode deixar uma lágrima cair. Ingrid agora era a mãe que ele sempre sonhou ter.

Ingrid quem tinha ficado o tempo todo quieta, olhou para o filho com um pouco mais de esperança. Ela pôde sentir que David não a odiava mais com tanto ímpeto. Zelena chegou mais perto do primo e o olhou com cautela.

“Cadê aquele menino lindo que eu conversava sobre tudo? Eu quero o meu primo de volta. Aquele que amava a minha cunhada e a tratava como uma Rainha? Dave você acabou de ver e sentir tudo o que sua mãe foi, é, e será. E tudo o que ela sentia. Todas as dores, mágoas e sofrimentos causados pela víbora da sua avó. O mal-entendido destruiu a sua mãe. Se a minha tia não fosse o amor verdadeiro da sua mãe, com certeza Ingrid estaria louca até agora ou ainda morta”. Todos olharam para a ruiva mais velha, que olhou como: “Ei. Eu entendo de sentimentos. Sou irmã da Regina Swan Mills!”.

“David, por favor, perdoe a si mesmo e a nossa mãe. Não seja igual aos nossos avôs. Vamos acabar com o ódio antes que nossos irmãos nasçam. Nossa mãe está grávida de gêmeos. De dois meninos. Ela está de 6 meses. No máximo 3 meses eles estarão aqui. E vão precisar de todos nós. Vamos ser os melhores irmãos que eles possam ter. Você, Melissa e eu. Eles precisam de você, do seu amor, proteção. Todos nós precisamos de você. Dê uma segunda chance não somente a nossa mãe, mas a você também. Eu te amo David Swan Gold e te quero de volta. Eu preciso de você”. Emma deu uns socos na barriga do irmão antes de deitar a cabeça no peito dele.

Ingrid ficou ao lado dos filhos e olhou para David com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Agnes, Inês e Ramón também começaram a chorar. Cora, Regina e Zelena tentaram acalmar as crianças, mas nenhuma parava. “David, por favor, responda logo as suas irmãs. A ligação que Emma tem com nossos filhos é tão forte que eles não vão sossegar enquanto ela não se acalmar. Então, acabe logo com isso antes de eu tomar uma atitude drástica. Eu não quero ser Evil Queen com você, mas você está magoando ainda mais a minha família”.

“Eu vou aceitar essa segunda chance, mas não prometo morrer de amores. Como eu disse antes, eu não consigo esquecer tudo o que se passou. Posso ter visto essas cenas e me sensibilizado, mas há um longo caminho a ser percorrido. Posso morar em Madri com vocês, mas quero ter um emprego e uma casa para poder viver com a minha família. Eu peço desculpas a vocês: Emma e Regina por não estar presente nessa data tão especial. Nem acredito que a minha irmã mais velha se casou. Quem diria que isso fosse acontecer! Vou aproveitar que tenho que ficar mais alguns dias aqui no hospital para pensar em tudo isso que passou”. David confessou olhando diretamente as irmãs e a mãe.

“E por falar em estadia no hospital, sabe quem é que já pagou sua conta? Sua mãe. Isso mesmo, meu primo ingrato. Tia Ingrid saiu por um segundo enquanto a Emma estava te mostrando o que está acontecendo atualmente. As grandes mudanças já sofridas. O quarto inteiro estava mentalizando e como você reage a isso? Mostrando que ainda não confia em nós, e muito menos em sua mãe. A tia Ingrid não é santa, mas olha por tudo o que ela passou e está aqui. Pedindo a você uma chance de provar que mudou. Que é uma nova mulher, mãe e que te ama”. Zelena estava muito brava com o homem que ela sempre teve muita admiração.

“Tudo bem, Zelena. Esses traumas são de longa data. E não passa de uma hora para outra. Eu tenho que entender o meu filho. Zelena tem razão. Eu amo você David. Eu posso não ter mostrado isso mais cedo, mas quero ter a chance agora mesmo. Seja bem-vindo a família. Eu não sei como vai ficar a respeito de casa ou emprego, mas Robert e Cora devem saber exatamente o que fazer para te ajudar. Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem e tenho que descansar. Seus irmãos estão agitados”. Ingrid pegou na mão do filho quem não fez nada.

“Acho melhor todos irmos embora. Pois pense David. E pense com cuidado. Aproveite esse tempo em que você terá que ficar aqui para se recuperar do acidente. Espero ter meu irmão mais velho de volta. Como a Ems disse: Eu sinto muito falta de você”. Melissa se despediu e saiu da sala.

“Parabéns David. Você conseguiu magoar a minha namorada a ponto de fazê-la sair do quarto sem falar com mais ninguém. Acho melhor ir atrás da minha mulher antes que ela também acabe se machucando”. Katie comentou triste e saiu atrás da namorada.

E assim todos saíram, deixando um David confuso e chateado por ter ferido ainda mais as irmãs e até mesmo o pai, quem ele nunca pensou que fosse ficar tão mal novamente.

Ingrid, Kristin, Robert e Zelena foram na fumaça verde da ruiva. Regina, Emma, Melissa e Katie foram na fumaça branca da Emma. E Cora foi em sua própria fumaça.

Ingrid chegou no Palácio e foi para o corpo, arrasada. Ela sabia que o filho não estava errado em sentir tanta mágoa e ódio. Por quantos anos ela própria sentiu isso pelos pais e por Kristin. E se não tivessem explicado o mal-entendido, talvez ela estaria na mesma frequência que o filho.

“Amor, que tal a gente tomar banho juntas? O dia foi tão cansativo. Tão cheio de altos e baixos. Deixa eu te mimar. E fazer aquela massagem. Você e os nossos filhos estão merecendo. Deixa eu fazer o meu papel de papa e noiva”. Kristin ofereceu chegando atrás da noiva e se esfregando nela.

“Ai minha mulher querendo me mimar, oferecendo banho e massagem? Pois me leve até a nossa banheira e faça amor comigo. Estou precisando me sentir amada. Me faça sentir desejada, querida. Toque em mim como se eu fosse uma joia rara”. Ingrid começou a rebolar e sentir o dragão júnior da noiva ainda mais ereto, do jeito que ela gosta.

“Agora mesmo amor. Vem Ing”. Kristin pegou sua mulher no colo e apareceu na suíte delas. A mulher dragão tratou sua noiva como se realmente fosse a joia mais rara de todas e foi percebendo que tanto os gêmeos quanto Ingrid foram se acalmando.

“Obrigada Kris. Por você saber que eu estava precisando relaxar e da melhor forma possível. Fazendo amor com você do jeito que só você sabe fazer. Eu senti tanto orgulho da nossa filha. O modo como ela encarou o David. Você viu nossos netos mostrando que puxaram a vovó dragão? Eles enviando bolas de fogo ao médico que deu em cima descaradamente da nossa Emma foi tão lindo. Eu posso ter errado com o David, mas com os netos não. Acho que se a gente demorasse alguns minutos a mais David ia sentir a fúria dos próprios sobrinhos. Eu não sei quem é o mais protetor da nossa filha mais velha”. Ingrid não pode deixar de dar uma risadinha.

“De nada amor. Confesso que se nossa filha não tivesse falado com o David, eu mesma teria dado um jeito nisso. Todos nós erramos e temos direito a uma segunda chance. E se ele não mudar a atitude arrogante que ele tomou com você, eu não sei se aceitarei isso sem trocar uma ou duas palavras um tanto duras com ele. Que noiva e futura mãe seria eu se deixasse magoar o grande amor da minha vida? Eu sei que ele é seu filho, mas não o dá o direito de te magoar e ferir dessa forma. Não quando você não tem culpa. Eu vou defender você e todos os nossos filhos de todo e qualquer pessoa que tiver a intenção de machucá-los. Eu sou dragão por algum motivo. Eu te amo Ingrid Swan”.

“Eu também te amo Kristin Mills. Eu sei que o casamento foi da nossa filha mais velha, mas o que você acha de aproveitarmos mais um pouco no conforto do nosso quarto? Estou com uma vontade imensa de te encher de carinhos, beijos e fazer amor ao seu corpo, alma e espírito até cairmos nos braços de Orfeu. O que você me diz”.

“Eu consigo resistir ao seu charme? Deixa eu te tirar dessa banheira e te secar e levar para o nosso ninho de amor. Eu nunca vou me cansar de te amar”. Kristin tirou Ingrid da banheira e ficou admirando todo o corpo da noiva. A barriga avantajada dava um brilho a mais, quase mágica. Kris estava amando participar de todas as etapas dessa nova gravidez.

E assim como prometido, Kristin levou Ingrid para o corpo e depois de fazer uma relaxante e exótica massagem, elas voltaram a se amar na penumbra do quarto e mais uma vez Ingrid pôde se sentir amada e desejada pela mulher mais linda do mundo: o seu grande amor que atendia pelo nome de Kristin Mills.


	74. A noite de núpcias de Emma e Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pensei em fazer mais um capítulo, mas acho que esse pode muito bem ser o último dessa 1a parte ou 1a temporada. É sempre muito difícil para quem ama o que escreve, terminar assim. Mas logo volto com a segunda parte. Começou com Regina e Zelena e terminou com a Zelena.

Capítulo 74 – A noite de Núpcias de Emma e Regina entre outras coisas.

Emma chegou no palácio extremamente chateada e nervosa. Ramón e Inês decidiram que iam ficar no colo da papa mesmo estando brava e assim estavam. Regina tentou tirar os filhos, mas não conseguiu. Cora estava com Agnes que olhava a todo instante os outros irmãos.

“Emma, eu sei que agora não é a melhor hora. Eu não tiro a sua razão em estar chateada, mas, queria lhe dizer que estou muito orgulhosa com a sua atitude. Desde a hora que você chegou no hospital. Nós chegamos no momento em que a secretária foi até aquele médico e presenciamos você e sua irmã defendendo o seu casamento com minha filha. Isso foi uma prova para mim que todo o esforço que ela teve valeu a pena. E com seu irmão, você agiu perfeitamente também. Eu entendo o ódio que ele sente pela Ingrid. Mas manter esse sentimento depois de todas as mudanças é burrice. Eu sei que estou falando do seu irmão e deve doer. Se você não a perdoasse dessa forma até é aceitável, afinal foi você quem mais sofreu na mão da minha cunhada. David pisou e muito na bola com a família dele ao não vir em seu casamento. Pude ver nitidamente o quanto vocês ficaram chateados com isso. Até mesmo Robert!”. Cora começou a pôr para fora aquilo que está incomodando.

“Obrigada! Isso conta muito para mim. Saber que tenho o orgulho de vocês. Eu não entendo o que foi meu irmão cabeça dura voltar para Nova York no dia do meu casamento. A única coisa que consegui pensar foi para ver onde morávamos. Mas não entendi o porquê. O que me veio a cabeça foi ele ter sido demitido na Empresa aqui na Espanha e voltar a trabalhar lá nos Estados Unidos. Digamos que tenha sido esse o caso. Por que ele não contou pelo menos para o nosso pai? Ele não fala comigo e com a Melissa há muito tempo, mas deveria ter contado para o Robert! E por que ir até lá no dia do meu casamento. Sou a irmã dele. Posso não ser filha de sangue do Robert, mas sou da Ingrid! Ele poderia ter vindo ver meu casamento. Nem que fosse 10 minutos! Os sobrinhos dele nasceram e ele mais uma vez não estava presente e isso dói demais para mim. Não tinha comentado antes, mas não estou acreditando nessa mudança enorme de personalidade. E infelizmente está sendo o oposto da minha mãe”.

“Amor, por que você não comentou essas coisas com a gente? Você viu que não é bom guardar tudo isso para si mesma. Pelo menos você contou para a tia Kris? Ou para sua irmã e Robert? Você tem todos os motivos do mundo para ficar da forma como está. O que você pretende fazer agora? Você vai realmente dar uma segunda chance ao David? Converse conosco. Eu quero te ajudar, minha linda esposa”.

“Como diria minha cunhada Zelena. Que clima tenso na entrada do Palácio. Vamos continuar a conversar em alguma sala. Eu não comentei com ninguém, porém acho que minha mãe dragão já devia estar a par. Sinto que não há nada que passa despercebido naqueles lindos olhos azuis. Eu pretendo esfriar a minha cabeça e amanhã ir até o hospital novamente e conversar com a Mary e ver como ela e o pequeno Neal estão. Eu ainda quero dar uma segunda chance ao David, só que não sei se ele vai aceitar. Estou sentindo que perdi para sempre o irmão maravilhoso que eu tinha”. Emma começou a chorar.

“Desculpa Emma. Se eu soubesse que ia te ferir tanto assim em comentar sobre isso não teria falado nada. Eu no seu lugar iria amanhã no hospital. Falaria com a Mary e depois iria aproveitar tudo o que pudesse em sua lua de mel com minha filha. Eu espero que ela já venha com mais dois filhos pelo menos. Eu sei que um é da Zelena e quero ser avó madrinha como minha irmã. Kristin é toda orgulhosa e eu também quero ficar. Até mesmo Papai Urso está querendo. Então sejam boas meninas e nos dê mais netos. Eu sei que é você quem quer esperar um pouco, mas faça isso por nós”. Cora piscou para Emma quem engoliu seco.

“Eu estou tão chateada, Cora. Eu não sei se é a melhor hora para trazer mais crianças ao mundo. Eu gostaria que as coisas estivessem um pouco mais resolvidas quando Regina engravidasse. E outra, esse Palácio está virando uma creche. São 3 filhos meus, dois da mãe Ingrid, e um da Zelena. Cuidar de 6 crianças ao mesmo tempo não é fácil. Eu sei que são pais diferentes e que tem muita gente para cuidar, entre elas a Tara. Eu vou pedir a ela que cuida dos trigêmeos essa noite”.

“Os trigêmeos estão quase dormindo meu amor. Eu não vejo a necessidade de chamar a Tara. A Agnes está começando a mostrar que está com sono. Elas vão entrar no berço e dormir direto. Dá para mim o Ramón e a Inês. Pegue a nossa mini Zelena. Ela é a única que demorou um pouco mais para mostrar que está com sono. Ela ainda deve estar preocupada com você”.

Emma entregou Ramón e Inês a Regina. Eles tiraram o dedo da boca e abriram os olhos. E mais uma vez iam começar a chorar quando viu que estariam no colo da outra mãe e voltaram a fechar os olhos. Regina não conseguiu segurar uma risadinha. Cora entregou Agnes para Emma.

“Pronto Agnes. Papa está aqui. Estou mais calma filha. Você pode dormir como seus outros irmãos. Está tudo bem. Tenha lindos sonhos querida. Eu estou estranhando a Tara não ficar tanto mais com a gente. Sei que deve doer ver a pessoa que amamos com outra pessoa, mas ela é minha guardiã e dos nossos filhos. Não que ela deixa isso a desejar, só confesso me acostumei a tê-la por perto”. Tara que estava ouvindo tudo, chegou mais perto.

“Eu estou aqui my star. Eu vou cuidar das crianças sim. Eu vim ajudá-la a levá-los para os berços. E sou guardiã da Kristin, sua e dos seus bebês. E também serei dos seus novos irmãos. Eu já me acostumei em ser a segunda opção da sua mãe. Ingrid sempre foi o grande amor da Kristin e terei que aceitar isso por toda a eternidade. Não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso. Já comentei com a Kristin que a despedida de solteira dela será comigo. Eu vou querer ter um filho dela o que acho justo já que não poderei ter nenhum contato com ela além de beijos no rosto ou abraço de amigos”. Tara pegou a Inês e a levou para o berço e assim ter um sono tranquilo.

“Eu não acredito que você fez isso Tara. Se minha mãe Ingrid souber vai enlouquecer novamente. Você sabe o quanto ela é ciumenta. Só em pensar que na noite de despedida de solteiro delas você estará transando com a mãe Kris e tentando engravidar não fará nada bem a ela. Por favor, não diga a ela agora. Não mate meus irmãos. Deixe os dois nascerem para comentar isso com a minha mãe Ingrid. E a Regina achou ruim que eu ia passar a noite vendo filmes da Dianna Agron. Eu imagino como ela iria sentir se acontecesse comigo. Alguém querendo ter um filho meu e dormir comigo em minha despedida de solteiro”. Emma bufou divertida já sabendo qual seria a resposta.

“Amor, se isso acontecesse conosco a pessoa teria uma morte digna de Jack o estripador. Ou ainda algo pior e mais sinistro. O Emmet é meu e ninguém além de mim irá usufruí-lo. Quem tentar transar com você e ter um filho seu terá a pior morte do mundo. Convenhamos que será muita burrice da mulher que tentar passar por mim. Nossos filhos já jogam bolas de fogo agora, imagina mais velhos. E do jeito que eles puxaram a mim quanto aos ciúmes e amor por você, eu teria quase pena se chegar a ter uma mulher com instintos tão suicidas a ponto de oferecer uma noite de sexo com você mais o bônus extra de ter um filho seu. Eu adoraria ver essa louca suicida tentar. Eu já tenho tantas pessoas que iriam me ajudar nisso”. Regina colocou Ramón no berço e colocou uma coberta no filho.

“Nós não estávamos falando de mim, amor. Eu me arrependi de ter comentado sobre o que aconteceria a pessoa se fosse conosco. Nossa história é diferente do das minhas mães e Tara. Eu sei que você mataria a suposta mulher e chamaria todos seus capangas para realizar tal ato. Só que isso não irá acontecer conosco. Fica tranquila. Obrigada por cuidar deles, Tara”. Emma colocou Agnes no berço e deu um beijo nos 3 filhos.

“Eu não quis causar transtorno em sua noite de núpcias, my star. Você irá voltar ao hospital sozinha? Se você quiser posso ir contigo. É só me avisar”. Tara sentou na cadeira perto dos bebês que já estavam dormindo.

“Eu sei que não quis, Tara. Eu não sei como vou fazer amanhã. Só sei que tenho de conversar com a minha cunhada Mary e dar um beijo no pequeno Neal. Afinal já faz alguns meses que não o vejo. Mas qualquer coisa eu te aviso sim. Boa noite, Tara”. Emma foi até a guardiã e lhe deu um abraço e um beijo.

“Boa noite my star. Eu vou cuidar e muito bem dos meus protegidos. Boa noite Cora, Regina. E sei que Zelena também deve estar escutando tudo”.

Emma, Cora e Regina saíram do quarto dos bebês quando viram Zelena e Ruby. “Eu estava ouvindo mesmo. Acabei de contar para minha lobinha o que aconteceu no hospital. Emma, nós estamos aqui por você. Eu não sou apenas capanga da Regina, mas sua também. Se precisar que eu vá falar com o idiota do seu irmão, é só pedir. Espero que ele caia em si em breve. Antes que meus novos primos nasçam. Tia Ingrid veio arrasada. A vontade em que estou agora mesmo é liberar meu lado má e dar uns tapas nele até ele ver a grande burrada que está fazendo. Eu também estou admirada, surpresa com essa oferta da Tara. E que nunca aconteça uma igual a você, minha cunhada. Até a Rubs esfola a suicida viva. Não é, amor?” Zelena sabia o quanto a esposa também era protetora de Emma e do restante da família.

“Zel, amor, acho que o mundo inteiro sabe que é morte na certa de quem mexer em um fio de cabelo nessa loirinha. Eu não tive muito contato com o seu irmão, Ems, mas estou aqui para o que der e vier. Sua afilhada ficou tão agitada quando soube do que o David fez no hospital. Zelena veio praticamente espumando e deixou a filha toda agitada. Ainda bem que ela virou perita em massagens e vai passar um bom tempo fazendo em mim, não é esposa querida?” Zelena fez aquela cara de sinto muito e todos caíram na risada.

“Desculpa amor, e Isa. Mamãe vai retribuir todo esse nervoso. Seu tio David passou dos limites por isso fiquei brava, mas agora vou relaxar e vocês também”. Zelena deu um beijo no ventre enorme da esposa que com 7 meses parecia estar a dar a luz a qualquer minuto.

“Obrigada Zelena, lobinha. Eu amo vocês. A noite de núpcias é minha, mas aproveitem. Peço desculpas pelo transtorno. Nossa amada lobinha não pode e não deve passar nervoso. Não quando a Isabella está para nascer. Obrigada Cora, você é sem dúvida, a melhor sogra do mundo. Eu me sinto honrada e privilegiada em tê-la em minha vida. Vamos amor, estou cansada. Eu tive um dia cheio e quero descansar ao lado da minha esposa”. Emma abraçou Cora, Zelena e Ruby e deu 3 beijos em cada uma.

“Eu tenho que concordar contigo sobre a sogra. É realmente a melhor. Pelo visto minha noite será que a sua hein, loirinha. Pelo jeito a Regina vai ter que fazer o rebolado e assim ressuscitar o Emmet se quiser ter uma noite de núpcias envolvente, excitante”. Ruby piscou maliciosamente e mais uma vez todas riram.

“Obrigada pelo elogio. Eu também tenho as melhores noras. Agora boa noite que o papai urso está me esperando. Se Emma e Regina não vão ter boa noite de sexo, pelo menos eu terei. E sei que minha irmã também está tendo. O dragão júnior se deu bem essa noite”.

“Nem me lembra. Só de pensar que minhas mães estão fazendo sexo, me deixa constrangida. Eu sou fruto de uma noite do dragão júnior. Eu acho que essa noite Melissa também vai se dar bem. Isto é, se ela conversar com a Katie e expor algumas coisas. Acho que depois do que aconteceu no hospital, ela vai se sair muito bem. Boa noite a todas. Vamos senhora Swan Mills. Eu a espero no quarto”. Emma piscou e foi em direção ao quarto.

“Já estou indo senhora Swan Mills. Eu vou usar meu rebolado nível mestre, mas sinto que não faremos muita coisa. Minha esposa não está bem. Boa noite e obrigada pela ajuda de sempre. Vocês são a melhor família que qualquer um pode querer ter”. Regina se despediu e foi em direção ao quarto.

Regina entrou no quarto e viu Emma se preparando para deitar. “Obrigada, meu amor por ter tornado todos os meus sonhos em realidade ao casar comigo. Todos os dias e noites eu sonhava ser sua esposa desde o dia em que eu me apaixonei por você todos esses anos atrás. E sei que nosso amor e casamento irão durar para sempre”. Ela foi até Emma e trocaram um beijo cheio de amor.

“Confesso que quando eu sonhava contigo, também ficava balançada. Sou eu quem tenho que agradecer por tudo o que você e sua família fizeram por todos nós. Desculpa por não estar no clima para fazermos amor. Eu prometo te recompensar na nossa lua de mel”. Regina a parou com outro beijo de tirar o fôlego.

“Tudo bem, meu amor. Que esposa seria eu se não a entendesse. Hoje o dia foi cheio de altos e baixos. Uma montanha russa. Mas estou aqui ao seu lado para o que der e vier. Eu te amo senhora Swan Mills para todo o sempre. Que tal a gente trocar algumas carícias, beijos e dormir? Amanhã será outro dia. Não dormimos nada ontem a noite e precisamos repor as energias”. Agora foi a vez de Emma calar a esposa com beijos.

“Eu tenho tanto orgulho de você, senhora Swan Mills! Você é a melhor esposa do mundo e sei que será uma Rainha tão boa quanto a sua mãe. Obrigada por existir e tornar a minha vida nesse lindo conto de fadas com esse perfeito final feliz. Não poderia pedir uma vida melhor que essa!”. Emma agradeceu e deu um suspiro apaixonado.

Elas trocaram vários beijos gulosos, cheios de volúpia, desejo, paixão. Regina começou a dar pequenas mordidas no pescoço e nas orelhas de sua esposa que foi relaxando visivelmente e foi retribuindo aos poucos o cuidado de sua morena.

“Amor, por que você está de pijama? Liberta o Emmet e fica nua. Eu quero senti-lo dentro de mim. Hoje é a nossa noite de núpcias. Eu quero sentir pelo menos a cabecinha!”. Regina sussurrou em seu tom mais sexy e provocante causando a Emma uma linda ereção.

“Olha quem fala! Você está de camisola!”. Emma retrucou entre respirações.

“Sim. Estou. Vem tirar a minha roupa e me reivindicar como sua esposa. Vem me comer. Estou morrendo de vontade de dar para você. Me faça sua mulher!”. Regina continuou a provocar a esposa quem não teve outra opção a não ser tirar toda roupa de ambas.

“Seja feita a vossa vontade, minha majestade”. Emma disse brincando.

Regina começou a masturbar sua esposa como sempre fazia, e com a cara mais sapeca disse: “Depois de fazer você gozar no meu corpo e na minha boca, irei cavalgar o Emmet e te levar a loucura com o meu rebolado. Estou no comando. Relaxa e sinta o prazer da viagem que estarei lhe proporcionando”.

Emma grunhiu em acordo e Regina continuou a masturbar o Emmet e beijar todo o corpo de sua amada. E como prometido, a morena levou a esposa ao êxtase.

Depois de voltar a si, Emma beijou Regina com todo o amor, desejo e paixão que sentia pela outra mulher. “Ai morena assim você me mata de tanto prazer”.

Regina deu uma risada sexy, gostosa e depois de trocar vários beijos deixando Emma excitada novamente comentou bem safada. “Essa é minha intenção mulher. Te levar ao êxtase e nos matar de prazer”.

Emma sorriu e aguardou o próximo passo de Regina que logo pegou o Emmet e o posicionou na entrada de sua vagina.

Emma começou com os movimentos de vai e vem de uma forma lenta, mas foi aumentando o ritmo gradualmente, o que deixou Regina completamente satisfeita.

“Mais rápido amor. Estou quase lá. Mais rápido”. Emma consentiu e começou a se movimentar mais rápido fazendo Regina gemer mais rápido.

Emma sentiu que sua mulher estava quase lá e começou a estimular o clitóris. Regina não aguentou e veio com tudo.

“Isso amor. Pode vir. Goze forte para mim. Estou aqui meu bebê lindo”. Regina continuou gozando até pedir que Emma parasse um pouco.

Emma saiu de dentro de Regina e começou a limpar a esposa até a morena dar um suspiro de prazer.

Regina percebeu que a esposa não tinha gozado e voltou a masturba-la.

E assim Emma gozou pela segunda vez aquela noite nas mãos experientes de Regina. Elas ficaram um bom tempo dando e recebendo prazer até caírem nos braços uma da outra, exaustas.

Enquanto isso, Zelena estava deitada depois de fazer amor com sua esposa quando teve uma ideia interessante.

“Ruby, estou pensando em ir até Nova York e ter uma conversa séria com o David. Sei que a Emma quer falar com a Mary e dar um beijo no Neal, mas como a boa capanga que sou quero resolver isso por ela”. Zelena estava séria. Esse lance do primo a estava incomodando demais.

“Quando você está pensando em ir? Amanhã de manhã junto com a Emma? Ou sozinha? Eu te conheço amor. Sei que você está irritada e quer resolver isso o mais rápido que puder”. Ruby começou a fazer cafuné em Zel que deu um suspiro satisfeita.

“Eu estou explodindo de raiva. O David não ter vindo no casamento da própria irmã acabou com a Emma. É meu dever de melhor cunhada dar uma lição no meu primo e ver a grande burrada que ele está fazendo ao magoar as nossas loiras. Só a Regina e eu podemos magoar a Emma. Ninguém mais pode ferir a nossa loira idiota”. Zelena praticamente rosnou de tanta raiva.

“Nossa loira significa Emma? Não podemos esquecer da Melissa e até mesmo da Ingrid. Todas elas estão muito magoadas e feridas com o David. O que não entendo é que a Emma perdoou a mãe e o seu primo não. Acho que ao descobrir que a Emma ser mais velha que ele deve ter mexido com o orgulho. David deve estar com orgulho de macho ferido. E está usando essa desculpa para ficar longe de todos. Os homens as vezes são tão babacas!”. Ruby bufou com certo nojo desse pensamento.

“Eu tenho que concordar plenamente com você. Essa sua lógica faz sentido. Eu vou até lá agora mesmo. Eu até te convidaria para ir comigo, mas acho melhor você ficar descansando. Volto assim que eu puder. Depois que eu conseguir resolver esse problema mando um recado avisando nossa loira idiota que o David é um problema a menos”. Zelena levantou da cama e deu um beijo no ventre da Ruby, e depois de escutar a filha devolvendo a saudação, deu um beijo cheio de amor na esposa.

“Não demora muito amor. Isabella e eu estaremos aqui te esperando. Estou com tanto orgulho de você, minha ruiva gostosa. Vai salvar suas cunhadas”. Ruby gritou e mandou um beijo no ar para Zelena.

Zelena com um gesto simples sumiu em sua fumaça e apareceu no quarto de David. “Olá primo, nós podemos conversar?” Ela perguntou ao olhar séria para ele.

“Zelena? O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que fosse a Emma que viria conversar comigo amanhã. Ela por acaso mudou de ideia? Aconteceu alguma coisa?” Ele começou a ficar preocupado.

“Sim, sou eu primo. Ela foi para o quarto dizendo que ia vir falar com você e a Mary amanhã de manhã. Que eu saiba ela não mudou de ideia e vai realmente te dar uma segunda chance, mas eu vim conversar com você primeiro. O que aconteceu é que meu primo maravilhoso quem eu nutria uma paixão quando era pequeno, cresceu e virou um babaca, infantil e machista. Que parou de falar com as irmãs quando descobriu ser mais novo que a irmã quem ele dizia amar e respeitar. Eu percebi Dave. Você mudou quando descobriu que é mais novo que Emma. Por que isso faria diferença a essa relação tão linda que vocês tinham. Ela continua te amando, te respeitando e ouvindo tudo o que você diz. Por que esse seu ego de macho ferido está falando mais alto e estragando uma relação tão linda como a que você tinha com suas irmãs? Não tente me enganar Dave. Eu sou bruxa má do Oeste quando eu quero, lembra?” David ficou totalmente surpreso quando viu que Zelena sabia um dos motivos dele estar afastado de sua irmã.

“Quem te disse que um dos motivos era esse? Emma desconfiou que seja isso? Ou foi você mesma?”

“Eu descobri o verdadeiro motivo não é mesmo? Emma não descobriu nada, mas eu posso fazer um acordo com você. Eu não falo nada para ela, mas em troca você volta a ser o irmão carinhoso, amigo, fiel, leal etc e tal que você era com ela. E vai perdoar sua mãe. Você vai morar com a nossa família e trabalhar com seu pai na nossa Empresa. Ou senão contarei o verdadeiro motivo para Emma e para toda a minha família. Como será David? Opção A ou B? Não preciso dizer que faço mesmo né. Você é meu primo e me conhece muito bem. Se estou te fazendo essas opções é por ter analisado muito bem. Não dou ponto sem nó. É pegar ou largar David Swan Gold”.

David pensou por um bom tempo e concordou. Zelena perguntou sobre Mary e o pequeno Neal e ele contou que a esposa e o filho estavam bem machucados também, mas que logo todos eles ficariam bem e poderiam voltar para Espanha e a morar todos juntos.

“Lembrando que se você pisar na bola uma única vez, não importa com quem seja, eu estarei avisando toda a família sobre o nosso trato. E também que não durmo em serviço. Se você magoar minha cunhada Emma novamente não terá outra chance. Eu amo aquela loira idiota e ninguém mexe um fio de cabelo dela. Quando você estiver de alta é só nos avisar. Iremos te levar para casa. Até logo David. Que sua recuperação seja satisfatória”.

“Até logo Zelena. Nos veremos daqui uns dias”. Zelena sumiu e apareceu no quarto de Mary. E expos tudo o que foi falado com o primo. E assim a ruiva descobriu que Mary tinha descoberto o motivo e ia se separar do marido e morar em Nova York. David foi atrás pedir outra chance para mulher e acabaram sofrendo um acidente por não estarem prestando atenção na estrada.

Zelena se despediu de Mary dizendo que tudo iria mudar de agora em diante, mas que estaria de olho no primo. Que ninguém ia magoar a família dela e voltou para o Palácio com a sensação de conquista.

“É Emma. Eu realmente sou sua capanga. Eu te amo loira idiota. Você não sabe o quanto. Faço meu outro afilhado logo. Eu não esqueci do nosso combinado”. E assim Zelena voltou para o quarto e para os braços da filha e esposa amada dela.


End file.
